Si esas son las reglas
by fadamaja
Summary: Incapaz de aceptar las secuelas de la guerra, Harry decide viajar en el tiempo para convertirse en el padre que Tom Ryddle obviamente debería haber tenido. Excepto que las cosas no salen según lo planeado y Harry se encuentra a sí mismo parte de un juego con reglas ocultas, tratando de sobrevivir mientras cría a un niño cuya comprensión de la familia no tiene nada que ver con amor
1. No me pongas triste

Una traducción de If Them's the Rules de MayMarlow.

Con esta traducción salgo de mi regla habitual de no traducir historias incompletas, pero fue una petición de mi hija y la historia me atrapo. Así que tengan en cuenta que la historia no está terminada aun.

No me pongas triste

1999

— No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto—, dijo Ginny, apoyándose en uno de los armarios recientemente vaciados. Sus dedos jugaban con la punta de su larga trenza roja y la expresión de su rostro hizo que Harry se preguntara cuán exhausta debía estar. Se encogió de hombros y dejó la tibia taza de café que había estado sosteniendo.

— Ginny, — comenzó él, pero no encontró las palabras para continuar. Ella sí.

— Escuche a Hermione hablando sobre eso, — dijo Ginny y suspiro. — Creo que es una cosa inútil, imprudente y peligrosa. Tienes que ser consciente de lo precipitado que es todo el plan.

— Lo sé —admitió Harry en voz baja. — Pero creo que vale la pena hacerlo de todos modos. Siento que es algo que hay que hacer.

— ¿Hay que hacerlo? —, Repitió Ginny, y una vez más Harry se sintió agradecido por el hecho de que Ginny no tenía la costumbre de alzar la voz, sin importar lo molesta que estuviera. Tal vez había sido lo primero que a Harry realmente le había gustado de ella: la forma en que hablaba. — Está en el pasado. Sucedió hace décadas. Su vida fue miserable, pero también lo fueron las vidas de muchos niños. ¿Por qué salvarlo de eso?

— Las consecuencias fueron demasiado terribles. Lo sabes bien.

— La gente lidio con las consecuencias. Continuamos.

— Eso lo sé, Ginny. También lo he hecho, siempre lo haré de una manera u otra. Pero si continuo con este plan, nadie más tendrá que hacerlo, — insistió Harry esperando que ella comprendiera.

— Viajar en el tiempo para arreglar a Tom Ryddle puede que no cambie las cosas para mejor, — declaro Ginny. — Si logras evitar que se convierta en Voldemort, ¿de verdad crees que no habrá otro Señor Oscuro que intentara hacer lo que él hizo? Cosas terribles no dejaran de pasar aunque lo detengas.

— Ginny

— Lo que él hizo, lo que intento hacer, es un reflejo de quien es. Es un psicópata, y eso no es algo que tú puedes cambiar, Harry. Él no puede ser salvado porque él nunca se verá a sí mismo como alguien que necesita ser salvado. Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie.

— Se razonable

— Soy razonable—, dijo Ginny severamente, pero no con crueldad. El corazón de Harry dolió. — No intentes decirme que no estoy siendo razonable. La idea de que uses un ritual sombrío y no probado para retroceder en el tiempo para cuidar de Tom Ryddle es una locura. Soy quien está siendo razonable aquí, y si no puedes ver la falla en este ingenuo e idealista plan tuyo, entonces yo...

— Sí, has dejado tus pensamientos sobre el asunto muy claros—, interrumpió Harry. — Pero Ginny, el que crees que es estúpido o no, no me va a detener. No entiendes la mitad de las razones por las que quiero hacer esto, y no voy a explicarte todo. No debería necesitar.

— Ron y Hermione no han sido capaces de quitarte esta idea.

— Ellos entienden lo importante que es para mí. Saben que debo hacerlo.

— No, no tienes que hacer nada. No le debes nada a nadie. ¡Nunca lo hiciste!

— Esto no es sobre deberle algo a alguien, Ginny, — dijo Harry meneando la cabeza. Ya no sonaba perturbado o enojado, solo muy cansado. — Quiero hacer esto. Por él, y por mí.

— Espero que eso sea cierto. Porque todo lo que yo quiero, — dijo Ginny, — es asegurarme que estás haciendo esto por ti, no por beneficio de alguien más. Querer salvar al resto de nosotros de algo que ya paso es innecesario. Ya no eres el campeón de nadie, y no deberías sentir la necesidad de dedicar tu vida a una misión tras otra solo para sentirte aceptado.

— Gin

— Quiero que dejes de medir tu autoestima a través de tus logros. No necesitas ser miserable primero para justificar ser feliz después.

Harry la miró por unos momentos, antes de decir: — De verdad no te merezco.

— Esa es exactamente la forma de pensar de la que desearía que te deshagas, — Ginny suspiro, antes de sonreírle. — Harry, ¿por qué vas a usar un ritual no probado para enviarte en el tiempo para criar a Tom Ryddle?

— Quiero hacerlo, — respondió Harry vacilante, sintiéndose egoísta e inseguro de repente. — porque pensar en el en un orfanato me duele, no sé por qué.

Pero cuando pienso en él siendo tan pequeño, pasando frío y hambre y que al final lo maté, yo...

— Sientes que le diste a su mala vida una mal final, — dijo Ginny. — Sin importar lo mucho que lo merecía. Diría que tu complejo de culpa es asombroso si no me enojara tanto.

— Los orfanatos de ese tiempo eran terribles, — continúo en voz baja Harry. — Debió ser peor que vivir con los Dursley. Tú sabes lo que fue eso, te lo conté. Y luego hechizaste a la tía Petunia aunque te dije…

— Ella fue capaz de vivir felizmente mientras obligaba a un niño a vivir en su alacena durante casi una década, — Ginny se mostró impasible. — Sobrevivirá con risas aleatorias y fuertes por el resto de su vida. Si tu tío aún estuviera vivo, habría... Oh, bueno, no hay necesidad de pensar en eso ahora. No te desvíes. Veamos tus razones.

— Solo quería que supieras que la vida en los orfanatos antes eran horribles, — dijo Harry, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en su corazón. — Las habitaciones eran oscuras, los inviernos largos y congelados, la ropa delgada y vieja, la comida diluida o ya pasada. Raramente doctores veían a los huérfanos cuando estaban enfermos, la poca educación era dada solo a los más inteligentes en las iglesias locales… si es que había alguna y si es que tenían deseos de hacerlo.

— Y tú crees que una vez que aparezcas allí, ¿todo cambiara para mejor? — pregunto Ginny. — Si vas para intentar arreglar a alguien más, no estarás satisfecho hasta que tengas éxito, si lo tienes. ¿De verdad piensas que es algo que deberías hacer?

— Es un riesgo, — admitió Harry. — Un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Hermione ya ha investigados todo lo posible del ritual y Ron ha arreglado mis finanzas con Gringotts para poder llevarme algo conmigo. Por favor, no intentes detenerme.

— No lo hare, — dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca. — No intentare detenerte, Harry, pero creo que mereces más que pasar el resto de tus días en una misión que muy bien podría dejarte sin nada. Hubiera querido cuando te pregunte por tus razones para ir, escuchar que lo hacías por ti sin ninguna duda. Que querías ir a otro lado, comenzar de nuevo e intentar conseguir la felicidad.

— Así, — dijo Harry vacilante. — Así es. Hare… todo lo posible para ser feliz.

Ginny suspiro, cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza. — Por Merlín, ni siquiera sé que decirte. — Luego abrió los ojos y fulmino con la mirada a Harry. — Solo recuerda que te amamos aquí.

— Ginny—, comenzó Harry, pero la mujer lo hizo callar.

— Espera, déjame terminar, — le dijo. — Te conozco más de lo que es cómodo para ti, y sé que hay momentos en los que te sientes como un extraño e inseguro de lo que vales. Lo que va a empeorar las cosas a partir de ahora es que no estaremos allí para decirte que estás siendo un tonto.

— Gin…

— Siempre te hemos amado, — declaro Ginny con firmeza. — Te amamos cuando tenías once años, te amamos ahora y te amaremos siempre. Mamá, papá, yo… todos nosotros. El amor que sentimos por ti no es del tipo que requiere que te comportes de cierta manera para seguirte amando. Recuerda eso, Harry Potter. No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás amado, aunque no estemos ahí para decírtelo.

Harry no lloro, pero la sensación de las lágrimas se sintió. — Ginny, — le dijo, sin aliento. — Gracias. Gracias, yo…

— Está bien, — lo interrumpió Ginny sonriéndole con tristeza. — Todo está…bien.

1935

Hosco, pequeño y rencoroso. Pálido y flaco, las finas facciones de su rostro se agudizaban por el hambre crónica, el trabajo duro y la fatiga. Algunos sufrían de una renuente admiración hacia el inteligente niño y la mayoría de a los que no les desagradaba por completo tenían demasiado miedo de acercarse a él.

Y aun así, a pesar de sus pocas cualidades, no había una sola persona en el vecindario que pudiera jurarle a su Dios que particularmente les agradaba Tom Ryddle.

Tom sabía que le había dado a sus compañeros bastantes razones para odiarlo y temerlo, y los rumores exageraban enormemente esas razones. No le importaba. Los pequeños tartamudeaban y temblaban cuando lo veían y la mayoría de los chicos mayores optaban por no acercársele. Sin embargo los cuidadores, no tenían razón para temerle y todas las razones para enojarse con él, además que odiaban a Tom casi tanto como Tom los odiaba.

El orfanato era un lugar horrible, un edificio miserable lleno de recuerdos desagradables y personas que odiaban estar allí. Estaba lleno, ruidoso, sucio, y la gente se enfermaba fácilmente. Los médicos rara vez eran convocados y los funerales no se desperdiciaban en huérfanos, lo que simplemente significaba que después de un período de enfermedad, algunos simplemente desaparecían.

Tom sabía que ni la mitad de los niños allí eran realmente huérfanos, sino simplemente abandonados temporalmente o para siempre. Los cuidadores estaban más centrados en mostrar su autoridad que cualquier otra cosa y los huérfanos trataban de sobresalir en todo lo que podían, especialmente después de que los administradores habían introducido el nuevo sistema de acogida.

Era extraño; Tom no lo entendía. ¿Por qué alguien querría cuidar a un niño que no era suyo? Debía haber una razón para eso, un motivo. ¿Cuál era?

Sin embargo, lo que Tom si entendía era porque nadie quería adoptarlo. Hubo algunos que lo intentaron al principio, pero fueron advertidos con rapidez. Les contaron sobre la vez que había tomado al conejo de Billy Stubbs y lo había colgado del techo después de un estúpido argumento. Les contaron como le gustaba robar y quemar cosas y como le encantaba echarle serpientes a las personas.

Quizás hubo algunos vagos rumores sobre el Incidente en la Cueva donde le enseño a Dennis Bishop y Amy Benson una merecida lección sobre con quién no debían meterse. Casi se le salió de las manos, pero no importaba. Los tontos habían estado y todavía estaban demasiado asustados para decir una palabra al respecto por miedo a una repetición, a pesar de que las secuelas habían sido deliciosamente obvias.

Tom sabía que era especial. Era mejor que los demás a su alrededor porque era diferente. La vida lo había hecho diferente a las personas que lo rodeaban y eso debía significar algo. Quizás estaba destinado para algo… algo grandioso.

— Oye Ryddle, — una voz nasal, desafortunadamente familiar, lo llamo. Tom se volvió para ver a un chico alto y desgarbado con pecas y cicatrices de quemaduras algo desvanecidas en su rostro acercándose. Sabía quién era el niño: Jennings, que había sido dulce con Benson y odiaba a Tom con una pasión que superaba el miedo y el sentido común. — Voy a ser acogido por una familia hoy.

— Buen viaje, — respondió Tom. ¿El otro realmente pensaba que burlarse de él con algo que Tom no quería de todos modos iba a funcionar? ¿Adopción? ¿El sistema de acogida? ¡Tom no lo quería! El orfanato era malo pero estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que estuviera esperándolo en un hogar de acogida iba a ser peor.

Había visto y oído a aquellos chicos que eran traídos de vuelta después de ser adoptados. Había visto lo que les sucedía a esas personas de colocación fracasadas, que eran devueltas aún más rotas que antes. Ellie, no recordaba el apellido, había sido una chica viva cuando salió. El eco de su risa se escuchó en el viento mucho después de que ella había desaparecido en la distancia con sus nuevos padres. Seis semanas después estaba de vuelta con el pelo cortado, los ojos magullados y un miedo a los hombres que nunca antes había tenido.

— Tendré una familia, — insistió Jennings. — No estaré solo como tú.

— Si eso es lo que quieres creer, — Tom dijo como si nada, — entonces no dejes que yo te diga lo contrario. — Miro a Jennings, y no pudo evitar el disgusto que sentía hacia el chico. Gente como Jennings no debía vivir. Demasiado tontos para ser de uso y demasiado testarudos para obedecer a sus superiores. Y pese a su falta de utilidad, eran tan bulliciosos. Siempre intentando ser notados, nunca disculpándose por existir.

Tom odiaba a la gente así.

Cuando Jennings se marchó, Tom lo olvido de inmediato. Niños eran adoptados de manera regular; algunos regresaban, algunos morían, de algunos nunca más se volvía a saber. Tom nunca pensó en sí mismo como sujeto de adopción, nunca lo deseo, nunca vio el punto. ¿A quién le importaba las familias cuando los niños de Wool era prueba de lo voluble que eran?

No a Tom, eso era seguro. A él no le importaba la familia.

El día que todo cambio comenzó de manera bastante normal.

El cuatro de noviembre fue un día oscuro y frio. El fuerte viento barría los pasillos, sofocando los pocos rastros de calor y enterrándose en los residentes del orfanato. Tom estaba temblando mientras comía su desayuno de avena delgada y leche diluida. No era como si los inviernos fueran hermosos: la nieve era de un marrón sucio, el viento despiadado, el frío inquebrantable, y el lugar era estrecho ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a pasar sus días afuera como durante los veranos.

El día de lavado era el peor día para Tom. Los niños tenían que sacar cubos viejos y oxidados para llenarlos de nieve que se derretiría en agua helada, después de lo cual lavarían montones casi interminables de ropa sucia. — Hay que hacer buen uso de lo que la naturaleza nos da gratis, — decían los cuidadores, disfrutando la lana cálida con la envolvían sus manos.

Las manos de Tom estaban insensibles mientras lavaba la pila de ropa frente a él. Hundiendo la tela en el agua congelada y fregando con fuerza, como si las manchas de verdad fueran a desaparecer. Estaba agachado en una fila con otros nueve que tenían que hacer el lavado durante la semana y Tom resentía la mera idea de tener que hacer esto. Odiaba esta tarea sucia, tener que lavar la ropa sucia de otra persona; esto no era algo que debería hacer.

— ¡Cambien el agua! — gritó la mujer vigilándolos. Su rostro era tan severo como su voz, y su brazo que sostenía un pesado reloj estaba firme. Sus pequeños y agotados ojos observaban con cansancio a los niños mientras subían y salían a tirar el agua sucia y reemplazarla con nieve fresca.

Tom estaba llenando su cubo cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y, esperando un insulto de algún tipo, no se volvió ni le prestó atención a la persona en cuestión. Cuando el balde lleno de agua helada y sucia lo bañó, gritó de sorpresa y dolor. Trató de pararse con miembros que de repente estaban demasiado entumecidos para moverse, solo para ser empujado a la nieve.

— Lo siento, me equivoqué, — una voz dijo riendo, y Tom se estremeció, sintiendo el frío correr instantáneamente a través de su ropa, empapándolo por completo. Apretando los dientes, miró a Ben Buck que ya estaba corriendo adentro con un cubo lleno de nieve.

"Te mataré", pensó Tom, la furia ardiente dentro de él no hacía nada para luchar contra el frío que estaba arrasando sus huesos. "Llegará un día en que te mataré como un animal".

1999

— Va a ser tan muy extraño no tenerte cerca —, suspiró Ron, encorvándose en su silla con una mirada triste en su rostro. — Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ti. Merlín, probablemente te extrañaré mucho.

— Tranquilo — respondió Harry, sin apartar la vista de las runas que Hermione dibujaba en el suelo. — ¿Cómo sabes cuántos remolinos necesitan esas cosas?

— Sé lo que estoy haciendo —, le aseguró Hermione. — Terminaré pronto y luego podremos tomar una taza de té mientras las runas se asientan.

— Mientras las runas se asientan. Ni siquiera sé qué quiere decir con eso —, dijo Ron. — ¿Todavía estás seguro de esto, amigo?

— Si, — respondió Harry. — Lo estoy.

— Bueno, quizás te haga muy bien, — admitió Ron. — Vivir lejos de todos los sangrientos reporteros y fanáticos locos. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que intentó entrar a tu casa y dijo que quería ser parte de tu vida?

— Orino frente a mi casa, — gruño Harry. — Es difícil olvidar a alguien que hace eso.

— Fue gracioso.

— No lo fue.

— Bien, — dijo de repente Hermione levantándose. — Ya casi está listo. Solo unos cuantos minutos y estará listo. ¿Alguien quiere más té?

— Me gustaría algo de comer, — dijo Ron. — Pollo a la parrilla y papas asadas.

— No voy a hacer nada de eso —, respondió Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con Ron y Harry caminando detrás de ella. — Pero tengo algunas tartas de limón que hice esta mañana. Probé tu receta, Harry. Resultaron bastante bien.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a la mesa. — Obtuve la receta de Molly, en realidad. Espero poder encontrar los ingredientes en los años 40 también.

— Hablando de eso, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas? — Preguntó Hermione, señalando a Ron para que les sirviera un poco de té. — También quiero decir dinero muggle. ¿Cuánto tomaste?

— No vacié las bóvedas, si eso es lo que te estabas preguntando—, respondió Harry. — No pude, aparentemente hay limitaciones para ese tipo de solicitud. Tomé suficiente dinero para durarme unos meses, pero buscaré trabajo tan pronto como llegue.

— Encontrar un trabajo sería genial, pero podría ser difícil. Ten cuidado, Harry, y si algo te confunde, sé sutil al respecto. Te compré algunos libros para leer.

— ¿Libros? Pero…

— Debes darte cuenta de que criar a un niño como Tom Ryddle no será una tarea fácil —, dijo Hermione seriamente, acercándose a su amigo. — No estoy segura de cuántos años tendrá cuando llegue a él, pero comenzó a ir... mal desde el principio. Podría ser el medio ambiente, ojala sea eso, dado que los problemas causados por el medio ambiente se resuelven más fácilmente que la otra opción.

— ¿Y la opción es…?— pregunto Harry no queriendo saber en realidad.

— Que la locura provocada por generaciones de endogamia combinada con las pociones que Merope hizo consumir al Muggle Tom Ryddle antes de impregnarla podría haber hecho algo para alterar su mente. El peor y más probable caso es, por supuesto, que sea víctima de los tres: mal uso de pociones, genética y medio ambiente. — Explicó Hermione con un suspiro triste. — Sin embargo, no importa qué, lee los libros y luego quémalos; no quieres que alguien te pregunte sobre la fecha de publicación.

— Haré lo que pueda, — prometió Harry. — ¿Cómo crees que se comportara? Quiero decir, Dumbledore me conto algunas cosas de las que Ryddle hizo en el orfanato, lastimar animales, quemar cosas, robar. Al parecer también era un mentiroso patológico.

— Eso no me sorprende, — dijo Hermione, sonriéndole agradecida a Ron cuando él puso una taza de té frente a ella. — Era un niño bastante perturbado. Harry, debo admitir que aunque estoy segura que tú serás un excelente padre, creo que Tom Ryddle podría ser un caso sin remedio.

— No voy a convertirlo en un santo — , le recordó Harry. — Solo quiero señalarle métodos de superación más saludables que no incluyan cosas como la dominación mundial y el asesinato.

— Ese es un buen punto— , dijo Ron. — Puedo verte triunfar si ese es el plan.

— Deberíamos comenzar pronto, — suspiró Hermione, recogiéndose el cabello en un moño apretado. — Es probable que las runas ya estén asentadas y no deberían dejarse así por mucho tiempo.

— Bien, — dijo Harry, sintiéndose nervioso. Se puso de pie y miró a Ron y Hermione con expresión preocupada, sin saber qué decir. Las despedidas finales estaban fuera de discusión.

— ¿Tu equipaje está contigo? — Preguntó finalmente Hermione después de un período de silencio, alcanzando para tomar la mano de Harry. — ¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo lo que necesitas?

— Encogido y en mis bolsillos, No te preocupes por el equipaje, — Le aseguro Harry. — Estoy seguro que llevo todo. Chicos…

— No lo digas, — dijo Ron poniendo su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Harry. — No digas adiós.

— No lo hare, — respondió Harry. — Solo prométeme que no llamaras a tu hijo Harry. Escoge otra cosa. Un nombre que la gente no pueda vincular con alguien que luchó en la guerra. Nómbralo Emil o Hugo o algo así.

— Así lo hare amigo, — Ron sonrió. Aunque no lucia especialmente feliz. — Buena suerte. Dale todo lo que tienes.

— Ten cuidado, — se apresuró a añadir Hermione. — Y, buena suerte, Harry.

1935

Harry no tenía idea de dónde estaba en Inglaterra. Las calles eran estrechas y llenas de gente, y los edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor no le eran familiares. La plaza en la que entró Harry le recordó más al Callejón Diagon cuando la vio por primera vez que a Surrey.

El sol del mediodía estaba alto y brillante cada vez que las nubes de humo, polvo y niebla le permitían brillar. A pesar del brillo del día, el sol comenzaría a ponerse pronto: los días de invierno solían ser cortos y fríos. El hielo y la nieve sucia cubrían el pavimento y Harry podía ver a las personas moverse con cuidado para evitar caerse. Un viento frío y desagradable se estaba levantando lentamente.

Pasó un automóvil ruidoso y nada parecido al Toyota que habían tenido los Dursley. Sorprendió a Harry, quien luego se dio cuenta de que quedarse quieto no lo ayudaría a avanzar. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, prestando más atención a las tiendas y boutiques de la zona. Más cerca de él había una cafetería que se jactaba de estar abierta las veinticuatro horas del día y servía "café original de goteo francés". Era un lugar de partida tan bueno como cualquier otro, y Harry se dirigió silenciosamente hacia él.

Tal vez, si tuviera la oportunidad, una taza de café sería algo bueno para terminar de adaptarse. Al menos lo calentaría por un momento.

La cafetería estaba bastante vacía. Los estantes superiores detrás del mostrador estaban llenos de bolsas de azúcar y harina, y las mesas cerca de la ventana tenían floreros vacíos. Una mujer joven con ojos azules y una sonrisa forzada acababa de darle a un cliente una taza de café.

— Disculpe, — comenzó Harry, acercándose al mostrador. — ¿Me permite un momento, por favor?

— ¿Un momento con o sin café? — , Preguntó la chica, empujando sus puños apretados profundamente en los bolsillos de su cárdigan gris oscuro. Harry le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda, inseguro de cómo responder. Ella lo miró de reojo, temblando ligeramente.

— Depende, — respondió él finalmente. — ¿Sabes si hay apartamentos en alquiler cerca? Y, tal vez, conoce algún lugar que esté contratando en este momento.

— Si no tienes trabajo, dudo que quieras café — , dijo la joven. — Son seis peniques por taza en estos días. — Su expresión severa se suavizó un poco, e incluso logró sonreírle a Harry.

— No conozco de ningún apartamento, continuó. — Dudo que tengamos alguno libre aquí en este lado de Deptford. Sin embargo, de que estén contratando, si sabes cómo sostener una aguja y coser botones, supongo que podrías pasar por Maggie's. Son dos calles más abajo, tienda de la esquina. Ella está buscando un asistente.

— Gracias, — dijo Harry. — Me gustaría ese café entonces.

— Estás confiado, ¿no es así? ¿Estás tan seguro que te contrataran?

— Mejor dicho tengo sed.

— Entonces toma una coca cola, — le dijo la chica. — Cuatro peniques. Esta cosa francesa no vale los seis. Ni siquiera con este maldito clima.

— Gracias, — dijo Harry otra vez, su sonrisa era más genuina ahora. — Entonces tomare una coca cola.

Después de beber su coca y dejar la cafetería, Harry se lanzó un hechizo calentador antes de caminar las dos cuadras hasta el lugar que le había indicado la joven. Para su alivio, fue fácil de encontrar.

Maggie era, al parecer, una modista. Su boutique era pequeña, limpia y elegante, y Harry se sintió muy fuera de lugar en la pequeña tienda. La mujer misma era alta, de ojos agudos, y le recordó a Harry vagamente a la tía Petunia.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mí antes de contratarte, — le dijo ella, sus pálidos ojos verdes evaluándolo con una mirada fría. Aquí estaba una mujer que no dudaría en echarlo si lo encontraba inútil. Le paso a Harry una aguja, algo de hilo y un trozo de tela doblada. — Toma, cose una línea para mí.

Harry no había tenido que coser muchas cosa donde la tía Petunia, pero cosas simples de seguro podía hacer sin problemas. Maggie, que le había dicho que la llamara Modista Maggie, pareció bastante satisfecha con lo que podía hacer, y asintió de manera aprobadora.

— Con algodón está bien usar esa aguja, — le dijo la mujer observado su trabajo. — Con satén necesitarás una más fina. Algunas telas son muy sensibles a las marcas que dejan las agujas, y considerando nuestra distinguida clientela, les proveemos solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Estás bien, supongo, con costuras simples y eso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Harry, — le respondió. — Hace poco llegue a esta área… aún estoy buscando un lugar para vivir.

— ¿Tienes familia?

— N…bueno, tengo un hermano pequeño. Aunque él no está conmigo aun, pero vendrá apenas encuentre un lugar para que vivamos. — Harry sonrió nervioso, pensando en Ryddle. Necesitaba encontrar al chico lo más pronto posible y convencerlo de alguna manera de dejar el orfanato.

— Entonces no necesitaras mucho espacio, — dijo la Modista Maggie. — Cuando termines de trabajar aquí hoy, ve a Fishers Road y busca a Amanda Millington. Tiene un pequeño apartamento que alquila por cuatro chelines a la semana, si no recuerdo mal. Te pagaré tres libras al mes y te aseguro que es más de lo que la gente de aquí le paga a sus asistentes. Creo en recompensar el trabajo duro, sabes, y para quedarte aquí trabajarás duro. ¿Está claro?

— Como el cristal, — respondió Harry. La Modista Maggie asintió, visiblemente complacida.

— Tenemos unas cuantas órdenes que completar. No harás nada más y nada menos que coser por hoy y seguir estrictamente las instrucciones que te doy.

— Si señora.

De seguro no era el tipo de trabajo que Harry habría imaginado hacer, pero estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo tipo de cosas para mantenerse.

Por ahora, estaba bien.


	2. El hombre que salio de la nada

El hombre que salió de la nada

El apartamento era pequeño, estrecho y sombrío. La cerradura de la puerta delantera necesitaba un empujón antes de girar la llave para abrirse, y las bisagras emitieron un sonido terrible cuando Harry finalmente abrió la puerta. La casera se había apresurado a irse, presumiblemente para evitar responder cualquier posible pregunta. Al entrar en su nuevo hogar, Harry no podía culparla exactamente.

El lugar no había sido aireado o limpiado apropiadamente por un tiempo, eso era muy obvio. La estrecha entrada daba a una cocina con numerosos estantes, una chimenea, una espaciosa alacena, y un horno que parecía estar funcionando solo por el deseo de la mujer de no comprar uno nuevo. La puerta de la habitación apenas amueblada carecía de una puerta real, y el pequeño baño necesitaría mucho más que una ronda de hechizos de limpieza para ser utilizable.

'No es malditamente maravilloso,' pensó Harry suspirando. Con razón la Sra. Millington arrienda tan barato. 'Me pregunto si Ryddle, Tom, debo comenzar a llamarlo así, elegirá esto por sobre el orfanato.' Harry no sabía, y no quería pensar, que haría si Tom rechazaba su oferta de adopción. No era como si pudiera darse el lujo de dejar que al niño simplemente ser. ¡Crecería en Voldemort una vez más, de seguro!

Con algo de magia, seguramente podría hacer de este apartamento un lugar agradable y decente para vivir.

El clima frío hizo que arreglar las ventanas y la calefacción fueran una prioridad. Después de eso, habría mucho trabajo por hacer en el baño. Determinado a hacer todo lo posible antes del anochecer, Harry sacó su varita y se puso a trabajar.

Ninguna cantidad de limpieza podría cambiar la verdad y Harry pronto tuvo claro que, si bien podía reparar la mayoría de los daños, el piso necesitaría un milagro para verse bien. Un scourgify no podía hacer mucho por las paredes manchadas y Harry juró en silencio que vivir en Deptford sería solo temporal. Era mejor que estar fuera y sin hogar, seguro, y con un poco de transfiguración Harry sería capaz de manejarse bastante bien.

Cuando terminó de arreglar y limpiar el baño, Harry se duchó y lavó la ropa a mano, lo cual era extraño pero no desagradable. Por la mañana podía limpiar el espacioso armario y transfigurar una cama pequeña allí. No sería el tipo de habitación nueva que desearía poder prometerle a Ryddle, pero al menos una cama cálida y cómoda era algo que podía ofrecer.

En cuanto a la transfiguración de telas, Harry era bastante bueno con la lana y el algodón, ya que eran el tipo de telas que había experimentado transfigurando. No eran lujosas, pero ciertamente lo suficientemente buenas como para mantener a Tom caliente. Hermione había sido capaz de evocar algodón de la nada, y Harry siempre estaba impresionado por eso. Era bueno en la transfiguración, pero sus habilidades de conjuro eran cambiantes en el mejor de los casos.

Mañana tenía que trabajar. Era algo bueno, de verdad había tenido suerte. Hermione le había contado sobre muchas de las dificultades de encontrar un trabajo decente sin las recomendaciones adecuadas, y aunque esta no era la primera vez que la suerte le llegaba con tanta fuerza, todavía dejaba a Harry sintiéndose extrañamente cauteloso. No sabía cuándo cambiaría su suerte, y ya temía el momento.

Sin embargo no se podía negar, que haber encontrado un trabajo y lugar para vivir le permitía a Harry el estado mental para enfocarse en Tom.

El primer paso sería ubicar el orfanato, que no debería ser muy difícil. Sabía el nombre del lugar y que estaba en alguna parte del norte de Londres. Si tenía un día libre el fin de semana, podía aparecerse a Enfield y pedir algunas instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a donde él quería ir. Eventualmente, alguien seguramente sabría a dónde dirigirlo.

Tendría que inventar una historia realista para contrale a las personas que eventualmente preguntarían por qué estaba tan interesado en Tom, incluido el propio Tom. Harry dudaba que el chico aceptara la amabilidad como una razón para cualquier cosa. Descartó la idea de afirmar ser el padre del niño al instante: era demasiado joven para que la gente lo creyera.

'No creo que afirmar alguna relación sanguínea termine funcionando bien', pensó Harry. 'Se puede demostrar que es falso con demasiada facilidad, y de alguna manera dudo que el pequeño Voldemort, Tom, maldita sea, necesito comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre, sonría y lo acepte'. De hecho, Harry estaba seguro de que Ryddle trataría ese tipo de revelación como una traición personal y la usaría para justificar sus planes destructivos.

Sería una cosa tan típica de Voldemort.

'Bueno, es mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Durante los próximos días, todo lo que debería hacer es enfocarme en establecerme adecuadamente y asegurarme de que realmente pueda mantener mi trabajo. Y tal vez vaya a ver a Tom una o dos veces antes de adoptarlo. Ni siquiera necesita saber que estoy allí. Realmente espero que mañana salga bien ', pensó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia su cama. Esta sería su primera noche en el pasado, y, ¿no era eso extraño? Hermione y Ron aun no nacían. Ni siquiera sus padres nacían.

Por mucho que pensara darle a todos los que ama la oportunidad de vivir vidas más felices, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Sabía que había elegido esto. No se arrepintió de venir aquí y todavía creía que este era el mejor curso de acción que podía tomar, y aun así.

Saber que estaba solo... era bastante triste, ¿no?

El día siguiente fue tan frío como el anterior. Harry se despertó temblando, sus pensamientos desordenados, tratando de recordar todo lo que había hecho ayer y todo lo que necesitaría hacer hoy. Necesito siete hechizos de calentamiento para volver a tolerar la temperatura del apartamento, y dos más para evitar que temblara después de una ducha rápida.

Preparar té para el desayuno era casi lo único que podía hacer en ausencia de comida, y Harry esperaba poder pasar por un mercado en algún momento después del trabajo. No sabía nada sobre el horario de apertura de las tiendas en este tiempo, pero esperaba que no fueran demasiado difíciles de entender para él.

'Incluso si encuentro a Ryddle pronto, no puedo adoptarlo de inmediato ', pensó Harry, metiendo el dobladillo de su camisa en sus pantalones y buscando sus zapatos. 'Necesito acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, en este momento, no solo en el lugar, o de lo contrario se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal. Solo sería mi suerte.'

La caminata hasta Maggie por suerte no era demasiado larga, aunque el frio y el viento la hicieron parecer mucho más larga. Las personas que pasaban junto a él y a su alrededor parecían estar mucho mejor vestidas para el clima que él, y Harry estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por los hechizos de calentamiento que se había arrojado a sí mismo, estaría mucho peor.

Modista Maggie ya estaba trabajando cuando Harry entró en la boutique. Había alfileres metidos en los pliegues de sus mangas y una cinta métrica atada alrededor de su cintura, y sus manos no detuvieron su trabajo cuando lo miró desde su asiento

— Quítate el abrigo en la parte trasera y barre el piso. Una vez que hayas terminado, estarás trabajando en los botones. Sabes cómo coser un botón correctamente, ¿no?

— Si se.

— Yo juzgare eso. Barre el piso y ponte a trabajar luego. Hay mucho que hacer ante que los clientes entren por esa puerta.

Obediente, Harry hizo lo que le dijeron. En el cuarto de atrás fue tan lejos como para encantar sus zapatos y dejarlos limpios y secos para evitar ensuciar mientras caminaba barriendo. Por extraño que pareciera, Harry se sintió mucho más cómodo limpiando que cosiendo, tal vez tenía que ver con su falta de confianza. Sabía que podía barrer un piso y no fallar en eso, pero cumplir con los estándares de Maggie requería algo de práctica. Afortunadamente, las puntadas y botones simples no requirieron mucho para que Harry aprendiera.

El primer cliente no llego hasta después de las diez de la mañana. Harry sospechaba que las personas que podían permitirse que se hiciera su ropa aquí también podían darse el lujo de levantarse más tarde.

— Sr. Ryddle, — lo llamo la Modista Maggie. — Cuando termine con los botones de ese abrigo, sáltese el vestido y ponga los botones de la chaqueta que está colgada al lado de la puerta. El Sr. Higgins vendrá más tarde a buscarla.

— Si señora. — La Modista Maggie no era cruel, pero era muy exigente y no creía en los descansos mientras hubiera clientes alrededor o algo urgente que hacer. Como su negocio era tan popular, los clientes eran constantes y los descansos de Harry eran cortos y pocos.

Para cuando pudo dejar el trabajo y aparecer en Enfield, le dolían los dedos y estaba exhausto. La tarea de comprar la cena estaba casi olvidada, y fue ese pensamiento lo que lo llevó a comprar una barra de pan en una tienda de la esquina para comer. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido tener una mesa llena de comida, pero a Harry no le importaba. En cuanto a los problemas y complicaciones, esto era fácilmente reparable.

En Enfield, el viento era más duro que en Deptford. Las calles también estaban más abarrotadas, pese a lo tarde que era, y las conversaciones de las personas eran mucho más bulliciosas. Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, inseguro de dónde encontraría el orfanato que estaba buscando y odiando el clima cada vez más con cada paso que daba.

A Harry no le disgustaba la nieve. Quizás tenía que ver con demasiados malos recuerdos de haber estado atrapado en el frío en momentos desafortunados, pero a Harry simplemente no le gustaba demasiado.

Después de deambular por la nieve durante mucho tiempo, comiendo el pan que había comprado, Harry finalmente cedió y pidió direcciones. Le tomó unos cuantos intentos antes de acercarse, ya que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera conocía el lugar, pero finalmente se encontró frente al sombrío orfanato Wool.

Harry miró el desvencijado y sombrío edificio cuadrado que estaba rodeado de barandas altas, como para alejar a los visitantes. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que pudiera entrar y adoptar a Tom Ryddle legalmente? ¿Él, un hombre relativamente pobre y soltero que aún no tenía veinte años, sin ningún tipo de documentos de identificación? ¿Valía la pena probar esa ruta?

'Bueno', pensó Harry, suspirando profundamente. Pensó por un segundo en su resolución de no encontrarse con Tom en absoluto hoy, y suspiró profundamente otra vez. 'Supongo que será un secuestro. No esta noche, sin embargo. Esta noche solo... echare un vistazo. Mirar cómo se ve y cómo está. Y presentarme, definitivamente.'

Harry asintió para sí mismo, decidido a dejar una buena primera impresión. No había mucho que pudiera salir mal, ¿verdad?

— ¿Atrapo un resfriado? — Chillo la Sra. Mudget meneando la cabeza en frustración. — Buck ya ha sido castigado, pero eso no resuelve el problema con Ryddle. Si empeora, necesitara un doctor. Ya tiene fiebre y…

— Myra, — La detuvo con fuerza la Sra. Shelley. — Solo necesita dormir un rato. Mañana o pasado mañana el chico estará bien. No es necesario pensar en llamar a un doctor.

'Solo prefieren verme muerto,' pensó Tom pensó aturdido, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Había un fuego en sus pulmones y arena en su cráneo, y su respiración era más difícil que nunca. 'Dejen de hablar de mí como si no pudiera escucharlos.'

— Alguien va a tener que cuidarlo, — Dijo la Sra. Mudget claramente molesta.

— Oh, no creo que sea necesario. ¿Qué podría pasarle? Va a estar dormido.

— Buck podría…

— No lo creo. Ese niño aprende de sus castigos, a diferencia de este. — Una mano fría fue puesta brevemente contar su frente y Tom no pudo averiguar de cual cuidadora era. No que importara. Todo lo que quería hacer Tom ahora era dormir. — Un poco de descanso es todo lo que necesita y estará bien en un par de días.

A Tom le dolía la garganta y la tos hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara y le doliera. Recuperaba y perdía la conciencia, perdiendo su sentido del tiempo también y sintiéndose cada vez más desorientado. A veces, uno de los cuidadores pasaba para darle algo de comer, no podía recordar qué, pero la avena era su apuesta más segura, antes de irse y permitirle continuar su sueño inquieto.

A veces se despertaba jadeando por aire, odiando lo débil que lo estaba dejando la enfermedad. No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía sentarse: ¿cómo se suponía que debía defenderse si alguien decidía lastimarlo? No tenía nada para mantenerse a salvo después de todo.

Quizás lo peor era el miedo. El miedo de no despertar si se quedaba dormido. Y Tom… Tom odiaba la muerte. El mero pensamiento.

Quizás fue porque resentía a sus padres por morir, por dejarlo así. Solo. A merced de estas personas que solo deseaban lo peor para él. A veces, durante sus momentos débiles, Tom se acurrucaba en la oscuridad debajo de las sábanas, de manera patética y soñaba con tener a alguien en quien confiar. Alguien que lo protegiera cuando estaba débil como ahora. Alguien a quien realmente le importa.

Por desgracia, Tom sabía que no debía esperar. Su familia estaba muerta, e incluso si alguien estaba vivo, estaba dolorosamente claro que ese alguien no estaba muy interesado en la vida o el bienestar de Tom. Así que mejor era solo... no tener esperanza.

Tom no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había enfermado. Sin embargo, debía haber sido suficiente tiempo para que la fiebre desapareciera, ya que sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más claros cada vez que se despertaba de sus siestas. Estaba feliz... hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

— Ya era hora de que despertaras, — dijo una voz familiar, antes de reírse con evidente deleite. Tom, alarmado, trató de sentarse para mirar quien había venido, pero solo se encontró con el fracaso. Su visión se nublo y sintió náuseas cuando se obligó a girar lo suficiente como para mirar al intruso.

Le tomo un momento para que su vista se enfocara en Buck y Tipalley.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — gruñó Tom, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. No había forma de que pudiera pasar a los dos chicos y escapar, y mucho menos defenderse. Gritar pidiendo ayuda definitivamente tampoco era una opción, no con el dolor que sentía en su garganta.

— Vigila la puerta, — siseo Buck y Tipalley asintió con una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro pecoso. Buck también sonrió cuando se dirigió a Tom. — Eres un pedazo de mierda, Ryddle. Y estoy aquí para hacerte pagar.

Tom nunca había sentido un odio tan intenso como el que sintió en ese momento. Miedo, también. Sabía que nada bueno iba a suceder y tuvo razón cuando la almohada que había estado utilizando fue arrancada de abajo de su cabeza. Un momento después fue presionada con fuerza contra su rostro, el tejido áspero fue el menor de sus problemas cuando la respirar se convirtió en una lucha.

'Va a matarme.' La certeza de eso golpeó a Tom como una tonelada de ladrillos, haciéndolo jadear por aire y luchar contra el creciente pánico con renovado vigor. No iba a morir así, ¿verdad? ¡Seguramente Buck no podría hablar en serio sobre esto! Las consecuencias de un asesinato…

¿Excepto que quién podría probar que fue Buck? La gente podría sospechar, pero ¿realmente se preocuparían lo suficiente como para expresar sus sospechas? Lo más probable es que no. Probablemente solo archivarían la muerte de Tom debido a la fiebre y eso sería todo. No era como si les agradara lo suficiente como para molestarse en una investigación.

'No me importa quién.'

El pánico lo estrangulaba peor que Buck. Tom no quería morir. Nunca había querido morir. No quería morir hoy ni mañana ni dentro de mil años. Pero, ¿cuál era su deseo frente a la realidad? La oscuridad de apoderaba de él, las manos despiadadas aún empujaban la almohada contra su rostro.

'No me importa cómo.'

¿Se estaba muriendo? Se sentía terrible. Si sobrevivía, se aseguraría de matar a Buck. Le prendería fuego. Lo ahogaría. Lo cortaría en pedazos... Oh cielos, ¿por qué no podía respirar a través de la almohada?

' ¡Por favor alguien que me salve!'

No fueron sus poderes los que alejaron a Buck y la sofocante almohada, aunque por un loco momento Tom lo pensó. Tosiendo y jadeando por aire, no pudo concentrarse en su entorno por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, se encontró con un par de vívidos ojos verdes, mirándolo con sorprendente intensidad.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el hombre. Su voz era suave y baja, calmada y firme. Tom asintió, aun tratando de respirar de manera uniforme de nuevo, y miró a Buck y Tipalley que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién eres?, — Preguntó Tom tan pronto como pudo, con los ojos oscuros entrecerrándose en una mirada sospechosa, la desesperación aun royendo los bordes de su autocontrol. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le dolía aún más la garganta que antes. Su voz era apenas audible. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— En realidad no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, — El hombre, que parecía más un adolescente r que un adulto, susurró nerviosamente. — Alguien puede irrumpir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y qué importaría si alguien irrumpiera? Tom siseó, sintiéndose alarmado y todavía muy débil. — ¿Estás aquí para matarme? — Incluso antes de preguntar, Tom sabía que eso no era cierto: el tipo lo había salvado de Buck, después de todo. De todos modos, no significaba que este hombre no tuviera intención de hacerle daño.

— Esto no está resultando como esperaba, — murmuró el hombre con una mueca de disculpa. — Eres Tom Ryddle, ¿verdad?

— Si, — respondió Tom moviéndose para sentarse mejor y resistiendo el deseo de sobar su garganta. — No dijiste quien eres. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— ¿Tu… um… disfrutas vivir aquí?

— Deja de evitar responderme. ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

— Ahora todo se está lleno al hoyo, — dijo el hombre suspirando con tristeza. — Y rápido. Mi nombre es Harry. Y estoy aquí para adopt…

— No, — lo interrumpió Tom, sabiendo muy bien que el hombre podría simplemente agarrarlo e irse. Entonces, ¿por qué la pretensión? — No quiero ser adoptado, especialmente por alguien tan sospechoso como tú.

— Eso dolió, — el extraño hizo una mueca. — Pero yo... — De repente se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a la puerta. Tom, al oír los pasos que se acercaban, se volvió para ver quién entraba. El hombre, Harry, iba a ser atrapado, lo que podría resultar bastante interesante.

Excepto que cuando la Sra. Shelley entró en la habitación y Tom se giró para ver la reacción de Harry, el hombre no estaba a la vista. Se había ido como si nunca hubiera estado allí. ¿Había sido un fantasma o alguna otra manifestación paranormal?

Esa fue, quizás, la primera vez que Tom sintió una especie de miedo que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte.

Bueno, eso no salió bien.

¿Cómo pudieron salir las cosas tan mal? El pequeño mocoso había estado a punto de morir y Harry no pudo evitar apresurarse a salvarlo. ¿Recibió incluso un "gracias"? No. Típico de Tom Ryddle ser un pequeño bastardo paranoico incluso de niño. Honestamente, cualquier otro huérfano se hubiera sentido muy feliz por la posibilidad de que lo sacaran de un orfanato.

— Pequeño cínico, — resopló Harry, quitándose los zapatos y desplomándose en el sofá que había transfigurado con los restos de un barril que había encontrado afuera. — Menos de una semana y ya estoy en problemas. — Hermione le había advertido sobre esto. Por otra parte, Hermione le había advertido sobre muchas cosas. Tendría que ser paciente, cuidadoso, tranquilo, comprensivo y aceptable.

Que mal chiste.

Tuvo un mal comienzo con el niño, entonces, ¿qué podría cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos ahora? ¿Cómo podría adoptar Ryddle si él no quería ser adoptado? Harry suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie; podría preparar una cena ligera con las pocas cosas que había comprado en su camino de regreso a casa antes de planear su próximo movimiento. Si esta vez pudiera hacer funcionar el horno sin ningún hechizo, sería genial.

Fue suerte que el día siguiente fue sábado. Tendría mucho tiempo para trabajar en el apartamento y prepararse para la llegada inevitable de Tom. Hasta ahora solo había hecho algunas cosas, pero la cocina aún necesitaba reparaciones y la casa podría recibir otra ronda de hechizos de limpieza.

En el Orfanato Wool, Tom estaba pensando en el extraño de ojos verdes que había desaparecido como un fantasma o un mal sueño. El niño odiaba estar confundido y no entender las cosas que podrían preocuparlo, y el evento que había tenido lugar hace menos de una hora ciertamente lo preocupaba.

— ¿Estás bien?

No para comenzar a volverse suave o algo así, pero nadie le había hecho esa pregunta con verdadera preocupación antes. Por otra parte, el extraño podría ser, y probablemente era, un buen mentiroso. ¿Cómo entró en la habitación de todos modos? ¿Cómo se fue?

— Ryddle, — dijo la Sra. Shelley llamando su atención. — Tenemos que encargarnos de tu castigo ahora

— ¿Mi castigo? — Pregunto Tom asombrado. — ¿¡Por qué!?"

— Mientras que Buck y Tipalley actuaron mal al entrar a tu habitación, tu debiste hacer algo para dejarlos inconscientes.

— ¡Buck estaba intentado asfixiarme! — Exclamo Tom, recibiendo una oleada de energía de su pánico y enojo creciente. — ¡Estaba sosteniendo una almohada sobre mi cara!

— Eso es poco probable, — dijo la Sra. Shelley, causando que el niño la mirara con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Podría realmente decir que... Sí, sí, estaba hablando en serio. Ella no le creía a Tom y quería castigarlo por algo que no había hecho. Discutir sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es mi castigo? , — Preguntó Tom, sus delgados labios presionados en una línea apretada. La Sra. Shelley suspiró y le indicó a la Sra. Mudget que se acercara.

— Como todavía estás bastante enfermo, no podemos darte el castigo al aire libre o el palo. Reducir la comida tampoco es favorable, — explicó Mudget. — Entonces es el ático, Ryddle.

Ah, eso. Tom había oído hablar del ático pero nunca antes había estado allí. ¿Qué podría ser aterrador de estar encerrado en un ático oscuro durante unas horas? Seguramente los otros castigos eran peores. Hasta ahora, el Castigo del Ático había logrado convertir a los matones más duros y agresivos en llorones en numerosas ocasiones, pero Tom sabía que esos tipos eran débiles.

— Por aquí, Tom, — dijo la Sra. Mudget y condujo al niño hacia la parte superior del orfanato. — Sally ya ha puesto las tres comidas allí. Sin embargo, no recomiendo comer, ya que no se te permitirá ir al baño. Solo duerme si puedes, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí? — Preguntó Tom, siguiendo a la mujer al polvoriento y oscuro ático. Lo único que iluminaba el área era la vela que sostenía, creando sombras bastante ominosas en la habitación cuando la dejó al lado de una bandeja de comida.

— Durante la noche, durante el desayuno y el almuerzo y justo después de la cena, lo liberarán. Nadie te dejará salir antes de eso y la trampilla se cerrará desde afuera y se bloqueará.

— Ya veo, — dijo con desdén Tom, y se sentó. Si alguien esperaba que pidiera perdón, especialmente por algo que no hizo, esperarían mucho tiempo. La mujer le dirigió una mirada bastante extraña, una mezcla de petulancia y pena, antes de irse. El joven oyó que se cerraba la trampilla antes de que la Sra. Mudget se alejara, dejándolo en completo silencio. No le importaba. ¿Qué era tan aterrador de todo esto de todos modos?

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento jugaba con la luz de la vela y las sombras deformadas se retorcían y revoloteaban. No es que Tom estuviera nervioso ni nada, pero ¿se veían como manos? ¿Lo estaban alcanzando? Ah, claro que no. Ridículo. Eran solo sombras.

— No tengo miedo, — dijo Tom en voz alta, tragando nerviosamente. Todavía se sentía febril y su garganta no se sentía demasiado bien, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. — No tengo miedo a la oscuridad. — Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que pudiera concentrarse y entretenerse. No podía, y pronto estaba pensando nuevamente en cómo el hombre de antes había desaparecido tan misteriosamente. Tan... anormalmente.

De repente, el frío de la habitación pareció ser más profundo, y Tom se acurrucó más cerca de la vela. No es que la pequeña cosa pudiera ofrecerle calor, pero al menos sus manos no se congelarían si las sostenía justo encima de la flama débil. ¿Era normal que el lugar fuera tan... chirriante? Sintiéndose paranoico, Tom miró con cautela alrededor de la habitación; en caso de que viera algo de lo que debería estar al tanto. Nunca antes la oscuridad vacía había sido tan... amenazante.

Estúpido Buck, todo esto era su culpa.

Y estúpida señora Shelley que de verdad pensó que Tom podría haber dejado a Buck y Tipalley inconscientes. Todavía estaba muy débil, se sentía tembloroso y enfermo, y no habría podido pelear con ninguno de los niños pequeños, y mucho menos con Buck y su mascota de la semana.

Tom admitía ahora, de mala gana, que había estado muy asustado en ese momento. Casi había muerto, y eso no era algo que había planeado hacer pronto. Pero el miedo, el miedo desgarrador que lo había llenado y casi lo hizo llorar... Tom haría que Buck lo pagara. Tarde o temprano, de seguro.

La oscuridad parpadeó a su alrededor, recordándole los posibles peligros que lo acechaban. ¿Y si los fantasmas eran reales? O peor, ¿y si una persona estaba escondida en la oscuridad? Alguien que se había escabullido aquí para esconderse del frío y estaba listo para atacar a Tom en cualquier momento.

Tom tomó un pedazo de pan de la bandeja y lo mordisqueó, los ojos marrones se oscurecieron de preocupación mientras su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Si alguien atacaba, pegaría la vela encendida en sus ojos. Ni siquiera dudaría.

Luego, una ráfaga de viento apagó la pequeña llama de la vela, dejando a Tom en la oscuridad absoluta.

— ¡No!, — gimió el niño, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dejando caer el pan desabrido. — ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito una nueva vela! ¡Señora Mudget! ¡Señora Mudget! — Tom se movió hacia donde suponía que estaba la trampilla, sabiendo con desesperación que nadie iba a ir por él. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón que latía rápidamente y estaba tan seguro, tan malditamente seguro de que alguien lo estaba mirando a través de la oscuridad.

— No quiero morir, — jadeó el niño, arañando la trampilla cerrada y acurrucándose lo más que pudo, como si eso pudiera evitar que algo lo tocara. — ¡Déjenme salir! ¡No fue mi culpa! — El piso de madera del ático crujió como si alguien estuviera parado sobre él. El sonido envió oleadas de miedo a través de Tom, y su voz se elevó en un grito agudo. El miedo a morir volvía, y se sintió sofocado como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando de nuevo. Estaba sollozando, pero no sintió sus propias lágrimas cuando sus pequeños puños comenzaron a golpear la trampa de madera desesperadamente.

— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Alguien que me deje salir! — ¿Quién lo había ayudado la última vez? Ese extraño, sí. ¿Volvería a ayudar a Tom? ¿Lo haría? ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? Harry, ¿no? ¡Debe haber sido! ¿Lo oiría? ¿Vendría a salvarlo?

— ¡Harry! — gritó el niño, pateando accidentalmente la vela que se estaba enfriando y confundiéndola con alguien que intenta agarrar su pie. — ¡Harry sálvame! — Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ahora, se sentía mareado pero no podía caer inconsciente ahora porque entonces estaría completamente indefenso y quizás cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la Sra. Mudget lo encerró aquí.

De repente, Tom escuchó un crujido amortiguado que lo hizo guardar silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio claramente los contornos de alguien parado allí.

— ¿Tom? — una voz suave, casi familiar, dijo con dulzura. — Soy yo, Harry. — Con un sollozo de alivio, Tom se levantó y se tambaleó hacia su salvador, quien con unos rápidos pasos estaba parado frente a él. Tom no podía ver a Harry a través de la espesa oscuridad, pero podía sentir los brazos envolviéndolo.

— Te sacare de aquí, — le prometió Harry y esa fue la última cosa que escucho Tom antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder ante su agotamiento.

Harry se apareció de nuevo en su departamento en Deptford, con un Tom Ryddle inconsciente en sus brazos. Estaba casi dormido cuando una descarga eléctrica lo despertó con mucha eficacia, y por puro instinto supuso quien era el que necesitaba su ayuda.

No era como si conociera a mucha gente, y dudaba que la Modista Maggie lo considerara útil como para pedirle ayuda.

Se había aparecido, esperando encontrarse de nuevo en la habitación fea con Ryddle enfermo en la cama. Su conmoción, y enojo, había sido inmenso cuando terminó en un ático oscuro donde Ryddle estaba tan asustado como cualquier otro niño de ocho años lo estaría.

Se sentía extraño enfrentarse la realización de que Tom Ryddle, Voldemort, era un niño. Por supuesto que lo había sabido antes, pero era algo diferente verlo realmente actuar como tal, incluso si estaba en una situación tan terrible como esta. Tom Ryddle era un niño. Tenía ocho años, pronto nueve, y no importaba lo duro que actuara o cuántas palabras elegantes supiera y usara o cuán cínico fuera... todavía era un niño que necesitaba tanto cuidado como cualquier otro.

Tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, Harry abrazó al niño y le acarició la espalda con suavidad, antes de llevarlos a los dos a su nuevo hogar.

Harry se tomó un momento para agradecerse por tener la sensatez de preparar el armario y cambiarlo a una habitación pequeña. Solo podía adivinar qué pensaría Tom una vez que se despertara allí, y después de unos momentos de dejar volar su imaginación, Harry desvaneció la puerta del armario. No quería hacer que el niño se sintiera atrapado de ninguna manera.

Envolvió las mantas alrededor del niño con fuerza y, después de lanzar algunos hechizos de calentamiento para mantener la cama caliente, se sentó frente a la chimenea para pensar en el repentino cambio de situación que acababa de suceder.

Quizás esto debía ser así después de todo.

¿Qué había causado que Ryddle lo llamara? Porque debió ser la magia del niño la que busco a Harry, ya que Harry era la persona más probable que ayudaría a Ryddle a salir de cualquier situación en la que se hubiera metido el chico.

'Eso fue un castigo,' pensó Harry. 'Estaba siendo castigado. ¿Qué había sucedido después que se marchó? ¿Por qué me llamo? Obviamente estaba asustado… ¿acaso le temía a la oscuridad? ¿Querrá quedarse conmigo?'

— Necesitara ropa nueva, — el viajero del tiempo le dijo al fuego que ardía. — Es tan delgado. — Por las notas de Hermione, Harry tenía una vaga idea de que tipo de ropas usaban los niños Muggle en este tiempo. Naturalmente, apenas Harry pudiera costearlo, Ryddle tendría ropa muggle y mágica. Hacer que el niño se adaptará y aceptara ambos mundos sería algo bueno a largo plazo… ojala.

Harry suspiro y se puso de pie, decidiendo aumentar los hechizos de privacidad en sus artículos personales y en cualquier cosa que pudiera darle al chico demasiada información. Sabía que Ryddle en estos momentos, mientras no era un criminal, era rápido para robar y mentir. No sabía aun que haría para que Ryddle abandonara esos desagradables hábitos, pero iba a intentar todo lo que se le ocurriera. Harry dudaba que darle un discurso ayudaría en algo, sabía por experiencia que las palabras necesitaban algo más, algo real para dejar impacto.

Harry sabía que Ryddle era capaz de leer y escribir bien, pero, ¿el niño había sido educado en otros temas? La educación en el hogar no había sido algo en lo que Harry había pensado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que si solo le proporcionaba a Ryddle los libros y la asistencia ocasional, el niño estaría bien hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

En todo caso, ojala enseñarle a Ryddle crearía algún tipo de vínculo entre ellos. Y si no entre ellos, entonces entre el niño y la ciencia del mundo muggle. A menos que Ryddle demostrara ser lo suficientemente bueno en matemáticas...eso no sorprendería demasiado a Harry. El mocoso tenía solo ocho años, pero era Ryddle y, por lo tanto, no se podía subestimar. Harry ya podía prever la serie de dolores de cabeza que esta crianza le iba a causar.

Pero cuando volvió a vigilar al pequeño niño en su acogedora cama, envuelto en mantas hechas de cuerdas de repuesto y magia y con manchas de lágrimas en su carita, Harry no pudo lamentar su decisión.

— No importa que problema se presenten, — susurro Harry acariciando el cabello de Ryddle. — Estaré aquí para ti. — Harry sabía que lo que más sentía por el niño era desconfianza y lástima, pero también sabía que los sentimientos eran propensos a cambiar con el tiempo y las circunstancias.

Tom, que no estaba tan dormido como pensaba Harry, estaba confundido. No estaba seguro de cómo exactamente este hombre lo había sacado del orfanato y lo había llevado a una cama suave y cálida en una habitación que olía a madera, lluvia y polvo, pero no podía simplemente sentarse y aceptarlo todo. La vida no funcionaba así, tenía que haber una trampa. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Demasiado bueno para pasarle a él de todos modos.

La mano que acariciaba su cabello se sentía bien, aunque Tom no sabía por qué. Había tantas cosas sobre este Harry que Tom no sabía y el niño sintió de repente como si su vida estuviera llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero… Tom estaba cansado, la cama era cómoda, y si se inclinó un poco hacia la mano que lo acariciaba, debió haber sido un accidente.


	3. Hola, Deptford

Hola, Deptford

1935

En la mañana, Tom parecía estar peor. Harry había hecho que el niño tomara un poco de leche y comiera un poco de la comida que se había apresurado a comprar al amanecer, pero ni la leche ni la comida habían hecho la diferencia. Tom apenas estaba consciente y tenía mucha fiebre, y la forma en que su respiración sonaba preocupaba a Harry

'No creo que pueda esperar a que esto pase sin hacer nada '. Pero, ¿cómo llamaría a un médico muggle? Harry no tenía teléfono y ni siquiera sabía cómo obtener uno. E incluso si lo hiciera, incluso si fuera ahora mismo a un vecino y le pidiera prestado su teléfono, ¿a quién llamaría de todos modos? ¿Cuánto costaría?

Harry sacó su varita y se preguntó si podría hacer algo con ella que hiciera que Tom se sintiera mejor. Los encantamientos que mantenían toda la casa caliente todavía estaban en su lugar y no necesitarían renovarse por un par de horas al menos, pero obviamente no era suficiente. Harry nunca se había molestado en aprender hechizos curativos más allá de lo que necesitaba para el tratamiento básico de heridas y el hueso roto ocasional, y ahora lo lamentaba. En Hogwarts siempre había estado Madame Pomfrey y después de Hogwarts, bueno, él había ido a... oh.

'San Mungo,' pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de repente de que llevar a Tom a ese hospital en particular era una opción. Tenía muchos galeones ahorrados y, a menos que los precios fueran mucho más altos de lo que eran en la época de Harry, lo cual dudaba mucho, definitivamente debería tener dinero más que suficiente para la cita y cualquier poción que Tom necesitaría. ¿Pero se le permitiría simplemente... aparecer allí? El piso de Harry no estaba conectado al Flu, ni siquiera sabía cómo configurarlo, y el uso de medios Muggle estaba fuera de discusión.

— Tom, — dijo Harry, sacudiendo al niño suavemente. Ryddle no hizo nada más que acurrucarse, y Harry dudaba que pudiera volver a despertarse pronto. Sin embargo de alguna manera, no se sentía del todo cómodo con llevar a Tom a San Mungo sin al menos decirle al niño algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Y si se despertara solo para ver a alguien haciendo magia? Por otra parte, ya había experimentado una Aparición paralela. — Tom, te llevaré a un hospital ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Estarás bien pronto, lo prometo.

'Si se despierta solo para hacer preguntas de inmediato, no me sorprenderé en absoluto ', pensó Harry, moviéndose para asegurarse de que la túnica que había transfigurado para Tom antes mantendrían al niño caliente. El chico necesitaría ayuda para vestirse, y Harry solo podía esperar que no lo recordara después. Voldemort había sido irrazonablemente orgulloso, lo cual, bueno, Harry no podía entender por qué era más aceptable engañar a alguien para que te ayudara en lugar de aceptar ayuda cuando te la ofrecían.

'Necesito café antes de probar cualquier otra cosa'. Harry sabía que lo que realmente le haría bien era una poción de pimienta o unas pocas horas de sueño, pero tampoco era una opción en este momento. Tal vez debería haber encontrado un trabajo y un lugar para vivir en una de las ciudades mágicas de Gran Bretaña, pero aparte de Hogsmeade, Harry realmente no sabía dónde y cómo encontrarlos. Además, vivir con muggles era parte de asegurarse de que las experiencias de Tom con ellos no lo hicieran odiarlos indiscriminadamente.

Pero por Merlín, vivir rodeado de magia haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

'Desearía poder llamar a San Mungo para conseguir una cita real, pero no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora', pensó el mago, preparándose una taza de café que bebía a sorbos cada vez que tomaba un descanso de ayudar al pequeño. Al ponerle una túnica limpia noto que la piel del niño se sentía caliente al tacto y, sin embargo, no estaba sudando; Harry no estaba completamente seguro de si eso era una buena señal o no, pero sospechaba que no lo era. 'No morirá, ¿verdad? Merlín, esto también debe haberle sucedido a él la primera vez, ¿verdad? Sobrevivió con la medicina muggle entonces, ¿seguramente podrá mejorar ahora?'

También había muchas otras cosas a tener en cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si la enfermedad de Tom continuara por más tiempo que el fin de semana? Dejar al niño solo en el apartamento no parecía una opción, pero no era como si Harry pudiera decirle a Maggie que necesitaría unos días de descanso. ¿Y si ella lo despedía? Claro, tenía galeones para mantenerlos a flote por un tiempo, ¡pero no durarían para siempre!

'Me pregunto si tendré que empezar a buscar otro trabajo eventualmente', pensó Harry, dejando a Tom sentado en el sofá mientras rápidamente transformaba su ropa en algo que no llamaría la atención en el Mundo Mágico. La idea de encontrar otro lugar era atractiva, y quizás Harry buscaría trabajo en una panadería o una tienda mientras Tom iba a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, dudaba que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo pronto. 'Por el momento tengo que concentrarme en lo que tengo, no en lo que podría obtener'.

Listo para irse, Harry se giró hacia donde Tom estaba desplomado contra el reposabrazos. Le lanzó otro encantamiento de calor al niño, por si acaso, antes de acercarse para recoger al niño. Hacer que Tom se pusiera de pie solo parecía una cosa irracionalmente cruel. Esperemos que haya una poción simple para arreglar esto. Merlín, no puedo creer que sienta lástima por Voldemort de todas las personas. Espero que recuerde esto y tal vez confíe en mí un poco después. ¿Es algo horrible de desear?

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña carga, respiró hondo y se apareció en San Mungo.

— Oh, maldición, lo olvide.

Harry no estaba particularmente orgulloso de sí mismo en este momento, y solo podía culpar a los cambios recientes en su vida por la forma en que su memoria le había fallado. El punto de aparición que se había reservado para aquellos que buscaban el Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas aún no existía, ¿cuándo se construiría, de todos modos? y por lo tanto, en lugar de terminar en el interior a salvo del frío, Harry se encontró afuera, a unas pocas docenas de pies de donde quería estar. Harry sabía que el punto de aparición no se movería adentro hasta después del primer ascenso de Voldemort, pero tenía... bueno... lo había olvidado.

Al menos estaba cerca de donde quería estar.

A pesar de los años, nada había cambiado cuando se trataba de la apariencia exterior de la entrada de San Mungo: paredes de ladrillo rojo, signos de renovación continua y un olor que le recordó a Harry una extraña mezcla de lejía e incienso. Y sin embargo, a pesar del tamaño de la entrada, aún era difícil de notar por alguien que no la estaba buscando específicamente.

Para Harry, había algo en ver los grandes almacenes Purge y Dowse en Londres que lo hacían suspirar melancólicamente. La última vez que había ido a St. Mungo a través de esta entrada había sido con Ron, buscando arreglar los efectos secundarios de una broma que había salido un poco mal unas semanas después de que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado definitivamente. A pesar de las circunstancias en ese momento, el recuerdo permaneció lo suficientemente agradable como para recordarle a Harry a las personas que amaba.

Reajustando a Tom, Harry se acercó a uno de los escaparates de la tienda. Un maniquí giró la cabeza hacia él mientras se acercaba, y sin importar los eventos por los que había pasado en su vida para llegar a donde estaba ahora, muy pocas cosas lo inquietaban como lo hacían los guardias sin rostro de San Mungo.

— Estamos aquí por la enfermedad de mi pupilo, — dijo Harry. — Tiene una fiebre terrible y me gustaría que lo trataran adecuadamente. — El maniquí permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, antes de asentir y apartarse. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún muggle lo estuviera observando antes de dar un paso a través de la ventana y entrar directamente en la concurrida sala de recepción del Hospital de San Mungo.

Una bruja anciana detrás del mostrador le sonrió mientras se acercaba. — ¿El Flu no funciona? No puedo imaginar otra razón por la que quisiera salir con este clima, joven. Incluso los muggles no saldrían a menos que tuvieran que hacerlo.

— Er, si, — dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar. — Hoy de todos los días se echó a perder. Sí, um, escuche, mi pupilo está muy enfermo y me gustaría, eh, concertar una cita con un sanador. Tan pronto como sea posible, si eso pudiera hacerse.

— ¡Absolutamente! Veamos... ¿apellido y edad del niño?

— Ryddle. Y, um, diez. — ¿Tenía Ryddle diez? ¿O nueve? Oh, por Merlín, Harry sabía que era malo en esto y él... debería saber la edad del niño. Lo sabía, lo había calculado en algún momento antes, pero en este momento no podía recordar...

— ¿Se cayó o fue un accidente?

— Yo... creo que se resfrió. Le dio muy fuerte. Él ha estado tosiendo toda la noche y no ha estado consciente durante horas y yo solo, estoy preocupado.

— No se preocupe, — le aseguró la bruja con una sonrisa comprensiva. — Los resfriados se arreglan fácilmente, si eso es lo que es. Piso seis, y sala de espera número ocho. La sanadora Lutterworth lo llamará cuando sea su turno, Sr. Ryddle.

— Gracias, — Dijo Harry, reajustando su agarre sobre Tom nuevamente antes de apresurarse hacia los ascensores al final del pasillo. El cabello de Tom estaba oscuro por el sudor y su frente, presionada contra la garganta de Harry, se sentía caliente. ¿Voldemort se enfermó alguna vez después de crecer? Era difícil imaginar que el hombre cayera debido a algo menos que una desagradable maldición. ¿Había sido lo suficientemente humano como para enfermarse?

'No es el momento de pensar en eso,' pensó Harry mientras esperaba nervioso su turno. 'Voldemort no existe. Y no existirá, si hago las cosas bien. Solo esta Tom Ryddle y se quedara Tom esta vez.'

La sanadora Lutterworth era una bruja de porte agradable y alegre. Su cabello gris oscuro estaba atado en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza, con algún tipo de arreglo astrológico colgando de él. Distraía mucho.

— Primero hagamos algunos hechizos de diagnóstico, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo la Sanadora Lutterworth, tocando la punta de su varita contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tom. — ¿Un resfriado, dijiste? ¿Sabes si podría estar sufriendo de algo más?

— Bueno, — comenzó Harry inseguro de cómo decir lo que sabía que necesitaría decirle a la bruja. — Honestamente no lo sé. Lo adopté recientemente de un orfanato muggle porque, bueno, no podía dejar que criaran a un mago allí, ¿sabe? No sabrían qué hacer con él. Su magia accidental hasta ahora había tenido a todos ellos asustados, así que...

— Ya veo, — dijo la Sanadora Lutterworth, su voz tan agradable como antes. Harry se preguntó si ella realmente no estaba afectada como sonaba. — Es bueno saberlo. Definitivamente tiene un fuerte resfriado, que trataremos primero con un par de pociones y el mayor descanso posible. Una vez que tenga los resultados completos de su salud, le daré el diagnóstico. ¿Sospecha que sufre de algo más aparte de este resfriado?

— Bueno, — dijo Harry vacilante, — es un poco liviano para un niño de diez años, ¿no es así? No creo que lo hayan alimentado muy bien en el orfanato.

— Me aseguraré de enviarle una lista de profesionales que se especializan en planes de alimentos y adquisición de nutrición, — le aseguró la Sanadora Lutterworth asintiendo. — Le aseguro, Sr. Ryddle, que no tiene motivos para preocuparse. Los niños de su edad son sorprendentemente resistentes y estará bien antes de que lo note.

— Esperemos que sí, — suspiró Harry, sosteniendo a Tom más fuerte contra su pecho.

La Sanadora Lutterworth no se había equivocado en su evaluación con respecto a qué tan rápido volvería la salud de Tom. Para alivio de Harry, la fiebre del niño bajo mucho antes de la medianoche, y para el domingo por la mañana el niño parecía estar mucho mejor y más sano, y era probable que se despertara pronto. Harry, que había logrado dormir algunas horas aquí y allá, se preparó una taza de té antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno para los dos.

La Sanadora, fiel a sus palabras, le había enviado una lista de medimagos que sabrían cómo asesorar sobre asuntos como la nutrición, y Harry había decidido contactar a cualquiera de ellos si fuera necesario más adelante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry oyera a Tom moverse en su cama, aunque no se giró hasta que escuchó los pies descalzos del niño golpear el suelo. La cara de Ryddle todavía estaba sonrojada, pero sus ojos azules estaban enfocados mientras miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. El cabello oscuro del niño era un desastre y las costuras en la almohada habían dejado su marca en la mejilla del niño.

— No recuerdo tu nombre, — dijo Tom con el ceño aun fruncido, sus delgados brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — ¿Dónde estoy y que quieres de mí?

— Buenos días, — respondió Harry poniendo la mesa. — Soy Harry. Y, um, bueno, ¿cuánto recuerdas? Estabas bastante enfermo cuando te saque, bueno, del orfanato en el que solías vivir. No quieres regresar, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Repitió Tom mirando la habitación en la que estaba parado. El niño no lucia para nada impresionado y Harry estaba muy consciente de lo horrible que era realmente el apartamento. A pesar de no estar sucio ni frío, ciertamente no había nada de qué presumir. — Recuerdo que me pusieron en el ático. Y tú de alguna manera... ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo me sacaste?

— ¿No te gustaría lavarte antes que responda tus preguntas? — pregunto Harry. — Porque tomara tiempo que te explique todo y prefiero hacerlo mientras comemos. Hay ropa para que te cambies en el cajón bajo tu cama…

— Esa no es una verdadera cama, — lo interrumpió Tom frunciendo el ceño en dirección a donde había dormido. — ¡Es una alacena! Una alacena que volviste cama.

— Me las arreglo con lo que tengo, — respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. — El baño está detrás de ti, la puerta verde allí. Hay una canasta azul justo al lado de la puerta, puedes poner tu ropa sucia en ella. Recuerda ponerte calcetines también, la habitación está bastante cálida pero creo que el piso está demasiado frío para estar desnudo pies. Y, escucha, si realmente odias aquí, incluso después de lo que te voy a decir, puedo llevarte de vuelta al orfanato. Si no quieres quedarte conmigo, quiero decir. Esa es una opción. Aunque en realidad estoy ofreciendo que te quedes.

Tom frunció el ceño, pero no dijo una palabra antes de darse vuelta para sacar algo de ropa del cajón. No había mucho. Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de transfigurar más que las necesidades básicas del niño, y con toda honestidad prefería comprar ropa real para Tom en lugar de transfigurar pequeñas rocas y pedazos de madera en tela.

Harry se reenfocó en terminar de preparar el resto del desayuno mientras trataba de pensar en que cosas decir para convencer a Tom de que se quedara. No podía culpar al niño por sospechar o por querer volver. Solo podía imaginar lo alarmado que estaba el chico: despertarse en la casa de un extraño, sin saber en qué lugar del mundo estaba o cómo llegó allí... Harry tuvo suerte de que Ryddle no exigiera que lo llevaran de vuelta al orfanato de inmediato. , y parecía estar dispuesto a escucharlo. Tal vez.

Aunque el niño había pedido que lo sacaran de allí. Había llamado a Harry por ayuda.

Para cuando Tom regreso del baño, Harry estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno y poner la mesa. Le hizo un gesto al niño para que se tomara asiento y se sirviera. El chico se sentó, le echo una ojeada a la comida pero no toco nada. En vez de eso le frunció el ceño a Harry y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y cómo me trajiste aquí? ¿Me adoptaste?

— Yo... quería adoptarte, — respondió Harry consciente de lo mal que estaba manejando la situación. ¡Oh, como deseaba que Hermione estuviera aquí! ¡Ella sabría qué decir! — Tenia…aún tengo interés en adoptarte. Simplemente estaba planeando chequear como estabas, pero, bueno... descubrí que las circunstancias en las que estabas eran mucho menos agradables de lo que deberían haber sido. Estuviste muy enfermo por un tiempo. Come antes de que la comida se enfríe.

Tom se mordió los labios, dividido entre el hambre y el orgullo. Sentía que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo, lo que probablemente era cierto, pero ¿era seguro comer algo que este hombre, Harry, le estaba ofreciendo? La comida era tentadora. Tom estaba tan acostumbrado a la avena aguachenta que la vista del tocino y los huevos, y una barra de pan entera, era casi increíble. Pero no, todavía no comería. Quizás más tarde, pronto, pero aún no.

— Dijiste que quieres adoptarme, — comenzó Tom, mirando a Harry. — ¿Por qué?

— He querido adoptar por un tiempo — mintió Harry, las palabras que había practicado rodando considerablemente más fácil que cualquier otra cosa que había dicho antes. — Nadie más parecía lo suficientemente interesante.

— ¿Y mi opinión es completamente ignorada? — el chico reclamo, no le gustaba la respuesta al instante. ¿El hombre lo devolvería tan pronto como se aburriera?

— Por supuesto no. Si lo deseas, puedo llevarte de vuelta al orfanato después de que hayamos comido. — Al parecer, eso no era lo que Tom había esperado. El niño parpadeó, se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentado y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos en silencio. Su rostro se crispó antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

— Lo decidiré después, — dijo el niño. — ¿Cómo desapareciste de la habitación cuando apareciste por primera vez? ¿Y cómo llegaste al ático así como así? ¿Cómo nos sacaste?

— Va a sonar increíble, — comenzó Harry con cuidado, — ¿pero crees en la magia?

— ¿Magia? — Tom repitió, y estaba claramente listo para decir algo más cuando de repente se quedó callado con una expresión contemplativa en su rostro. Finalmente, dijo — ¿Importa? Si creo o no, quiero decir.

— Lo hace, — dijo Harry. — Pero podemos abordar este tema desde un ángulo diferente: ¿alguna vez has hecho algo... inexplicable? Mover cosas sin tocarlas o... ¿algo así?

— Puedo decir si la gente me está mintiendo, — dijo Tom de repente, inclinándose hacia adelante. Sus delgados dedos apretaban fuertemente el borde de la mesa mientras continuaba — Puedo hablar con los animales y hacer que hagan lo que quiero. Yo... una vez hice tropezar a un policía sin tocarlo.

— Sí, eso, er, eso se llama magia accidental...

— Nada de lo que hice fue accidental. Quería que se tropezara.

— Sí, pero veras... — Harry respiró hondo, sus pensamientos acelerados mientras trataba de llegar a una explicación decente y clara. — Cualquier magia que hagas antes de obtener una educación se considera técnicamente accidental...

— ¿Educación? — lo interrumpió Tom, luciendo encantado por primera vez desde que Harry lo había visto. — ¿Hay escuelas para la magia?

— Establezcamos una cosa primero, — dijo Harry. — ¿Me crees? ¿Crees en la magia?

— No... No es que no te crea, — dijo Tom, y por Merlín, ¡qué manera indirecta de decir que sí! Harry estaba de mala gana impresionado. — Además, siempre he sabido que soy especial. Diferente. Que puedo hacer cosas que otros no pueden. La magia tiene sentido para mí.

— Oh, bueno. Supongo que eso es... suficientemente bueno por ahora. Puedo mostrarte un hechizo o dos más tarde, solo para ayudarte a aceptar, bueno, ya sabes. Pero ¿qué tal si empiezas a comer ahora? Debes volver a descansar pronto. Puede que te sientas mejor ahora, pero no estás completamente curado.

— Comeré, — aceptó Tom, — pero solo mientras me hables de magia. Y muéstrame. ¿Puedes hacer que las cosas vuelen?

Harry levitó un tenedor en respuesta, recordando su propia reacción al ver magia por primera vez. Tom estaba mucho más sereno al respecto de lo que Harry había estado, pero, de nuevo, Harry no había crecido considerándose especial de ninguna manera.

— Sin duda, hay muchas cosas por las que querrás preguntar, — comenzó Harry, — y no importa cuánto te cuente hoy, todavía tendrás mucho más que aprender. Hay magia... el mundo está lleno de ella. Hay cientos de miles, sino millones, de magos y brujas, numerosas comunidades mágicas y varias escuelas que enseñan magia. Hay leyes y reglas mágicas y hospitales mágicos y... lo que sea, lo tenemos. . Pero todo es un secreto. Como un mundo separado. Los muggles nunca serán parte de él, y no deben saberlo.

— Muggles, — repitió Tom. — ¿Qué son esos? ¿Y qué tipo de comunidades? ¿Hay una en Inglaterra? ¿Cuántos magos y brujas hay en Inglaterra? ¿Si me quedo aquí, puedo ir a una escuela donde enseñen magia?

— Muggles son personas sin magia, — Harry le explico con paciencia. — Se dice que la comunidad mágica británica es una de las más grandes. O bueno, eso es lo que afirman las fuentes británicas de todos modos. La Unión de Arabia y África, que sería África y Medio Oriente, es la más antigua y más grande registrada, seguida por las Sociedades Asiáticas Unidas. Sin embargo, la comunidad feno-escandinava, aunque el nombre es un poco engañoso, ya que Rusia es una parte muy importante, ocupa el tercer lugar. Las líneas geográficas son poco claras a veces. La Gran Bretaña mágica es una sociedad grande, pero existen otras mucho más grandes, sin importar lo que digan otras personas. La institución educativa británica de magia es la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería de Hogwarts y, como eres un mago, también asistirás, independientemente de si estás aquí o en el orfanato, así que... no dejes que eso influya en tu decisión sobre si quedarte o no.

— Creo que me quedare, — Tom le dijo a Harry, quien no se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que el niño se había encariñado con él de repente. No, Harry sabía que el niño probablemente se había dado cuenta de que quedarse aquí sería más beneficioso que regresar al orfanato, y como cualquier Slytherin lo haría, el niño había actuado de acuerdo con eso.

Mierda, no, no es un Slytherin todavía. Incluso si no había duda de que era la casa donde pertenecía Tom. Harry había recibido bastantes charlas sobre prejuicios relacionados con la Casa, y había hecho esfuerzos conscientes para mejorar ese asunto. A veces, sin embargo, todavía resbalaba.

— Estoy feliz de oír eso, — dijo Harry y tomo su vaso de agua.

— ¿Cómo apareciste en el ático? — Le preguntó Tom a continuación. — ¿Cómo me oíste? ¿Cómo me sacaste de ahí?

— Se llama Aparición, — le explico Harry. — No estoy completamente seguro de cómo te oí, estaba dormido y desperté de repente, sabiendo que me necesitabas. Llegue donde estabas Apareciéndome, eso es como la teletransportación, en términos muggle, si sabes lo que eso…

— Se lo que significa, — lo interrumpió Tom impaciente. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Bueno, — comenzó Harry respirando profundo y ya sintiéndose cansado. Cansado, pero no molesto en todo caso, incluso cuando se resignó a un día lleno de preguntas de todo tipo de su nuevo pupilo.

Los tenedores no vuelan por si solos. Tom Ryddle sabía eso.

Cada libro que había leído, cada libro que mencionaba magia, al menos, le había dicho que la brujería y la hechicería no existían. Le había dicho que mover cosas sin tocarlas era una ilusión y controlar a los animales sin entrenarlas era una locura y que su creencia en su propia superioridad era vergonzosa arrogancia.

Pero ahora lo sabía: estaban equivocados.

No confiaba en Harry para nada, si ese era realmente el nombre del hombre, de todos modos. No conocía al hombre, no creía que había traído a Tom a su casa por la bondad de su corazón. Pero él sabía de magia, y Tom podía hacer magia, y si eran de la misma especie, ¿no sería mejor quedarse con él en lugar de volver? La casa de Harry era ciertamente horrible, pero no estaba tan fría como el orfanato. No había otros niños a la vista y Tom pudo ver un par de libros en un estante cerca del baño. Sin mencionar que la ropa que Harry le había dejado era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado antes.

¿No tenía sentido quedarse donde podía obtener pan fresco y tocino en lugar de avena que apenas eran más espesa que el agua? Tom no tenía hambre y no tenía frío y ¿no merecía estar cálido y bien alimentado? ¿No merecía una vida mejor de la que había tenido en el orfanato? Si mejor significaba quedarse con esta persona, entonces Tom lo haría.

—…pero la ley exige una licencia para Aparecerse, — estaba diciendo Harry mientras agregaba una cantidad escandalosa de azúcar a su té con leche. — Y para obtener esa licencia debes tener al menos diecisiete años.

La magia era real.

Tom se sintió un poco tonto ahora por no darse cuenta antes. Magia. Por supuesto que era magia. Todas las cosas que podía hacer eran causadas por su magia. No solo era especial, era mágico. Había tantas cosas que Tom quería aprender y preguntar, y le encantaba pensar en una escuela dedicada a enseñar magia. Quizás podía pedirle a Harry que le comprara libros sobre magia, si es que no tenía alguno.

— Oh, para otro asunto, — dijo Harry de repente, mirando a Tom. — Trabajo en una boutique de modistas todas las semanas de lunes a viernes. Me temo que a menos que obtenga permiso para llevarte conmigo, tendrás que esperar aquí por ahora. Te dejaré con suficiente comida en caso de que tengas hambre, y la única regla que tengo para ti es no salir del apartamento.

— ¿Una modista? — Tom dijo, frunciendo los labios. — ¿Una mágica?

— No, — respondió Harry. — Muggle.

— Pero, ¿por qué no trabajar con magia?, — Tom exigió saber. — ¿Por qué perder el tiempo aquí? — ¿Cómo podría alguien elegir no trabajar rodeado de magia? ¿Acaso Harry estaba loco?

— Porque necesitas aprender más sobre magia antes de que te lleve a ese mundo, — dijo Harry cuidadosamente, después de un breve momento de silencio. — Tom, hay personas que no serán amigables una vez que descubran que solías vivir entre muggles. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es simplemente enseñarte lo más posible antes de que nos mudemos de aquí a, bueno, allá. Porque cuanto más sepas, más posibilidades tendrás de encajar.

Tom frunció el ceño, pero decidió dejar esa conversación en particular para una fecha posterior.

— ¿Cómo se usa la magia? ¿Hay hechizos?

— Sí, — respondió Harry, terminando su desayuno pero todavía no se movía para limpiar la mesa. — Principalmente se usa a través de hechizos, que se pueden dividir en encantamientos, hechizos, embrujos y maldiciones. Los encantamientos son los más utilizados en la vida cotidiana, supongo. En Hogwarts, esa es la escuela en Escocia, a donde irás, hay un tema completo centrado en los encantamientos.

— ¿Me enseñarías?

— Hechizos, no. Cuando vayas a Hogwarts, los profesores te enseñarán.

— ¿Cuándo iré allí? — Pregunto Tom tomando otra rebanada de pan. En realidad ya no tenía hambre, pero quería comer por si acaso. — ¿Pronto?

— Cuando tengas once años, — respondió Harry. — ¿Estudiaste en el orfanato? Tuviste maestros, ¿verdad?

— En realidad no, — dijo Tom, pensando en las pocas lecciones que le habían permitido. — Quiero decir, se aseguraron de que supiéramos cómo escribir, leer y hacer matemáticas básicas, pero eso es todo. Me gustan las matemáticas. ¿Tienes libros sobre magia? Quiero leer. Me gusta leer casi tanto como me gustan las matemáticas.

— No, pero podemos comprarte algunos pronto, — prometió Harry. — Obtendrás tu propia colección de libros, eventualmente.

Tom mordió su rebanada de pan por unos momentos, antes de hablar de nuevo. — ¿Por qué gastarías esa cantidad de dinero en mí? Los libros no son realmente baratos, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo me conoces? No hay forma de que me encontraras dentro del orfanato por coincidencia. ¿Harry es tu nombre real?

— Um, sí, — respondió Harry, un poco abrumado. — Mi nombre realmente es Harry. Bueno, Harry James. Y Tom, eres mi pupilo ahora, sabes. Comprar un par de libros no es nada notable. Es solo... parte de la cosa. El. ... algo familiar. Nosotros. Convertirnos en familia, o algo así.

— ¿James es tu apellido?

— Bueno, no. Mi apellido real ya no importa, porque comencé a usar el tuyo. Oficialmente, para todos, soy Harry Ryddle.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y luciendo un poco disgustado. — ¿Por qué molestarse? A nadie le importaría.

— Es práctico, — respondió Harry pacientemente. — Tu nombre está registrado en los documentos de Hogwarts, así que si tuviera que adoptarte y darte mi nombre, eso suscitaría preguntas potencialmente incómodas. Por esa razón, tampoco podemos tener apellidos diferentes. Entonces, Harry James Ryddle es como seré oficialmente conocido.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? — Tom quería saber. — Eres Harry James, pero todo lo que he sido es Tom. — Por alguna razón, eso pareció sobresaltar al hombre de cabello negro, que parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? — él dijo. — ¿No sabes tu nombre completo?

— ¿Cómo podría? Mis padres están muertos. O bien, me dijeron que mi madre murió. ¿Quién sabe sobre mi padre, después de todo? Él podría estar vivo en algún lugar.

— De hecho, — murmuró Harry, antes de enderezarse en su asiento y mirar a Tom. — Tu nombre es Tom Marvolo Ryddle.

— Marvolo? — Repitió Tom frunciendo el ceño. El nombre sonaba ridículo. Estúpido.

— Es un buen nombre mágico, — le dijo Harry suavemente. — Significa maravilloso. Tu madre eligió ese nombre.

— ¿Nombre mágico? ¿Era mi madre una ... una ...

— Bruja. Ella era una bruja.

— ¿La conocías? — Tom preguntó, y aunque realmente no sabía por qué preguntó, o por qué incluso quería escuchar sobre esa mujer débil que había muerto tan fácilmente y lo dejó solo desde el principio. Y, sin embargo, su corazón latía rápidamente con anticipación, esperando que Harry le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa sobre ella.

— La conocí un poco, — mintió Harry. — Tú y yo no estamos realmente relacionados, pero... bueno, podrías considerarme una especie de padrino, supongo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Tom era cualquier cosa menos feliz. El niño no parecía estar impresionado o convencido por nada de lo que Harry había dicho, y el mago se preguntó qué podía hacer para que el niño se calmara y aceptara estar aquí. Aceptar estar con Harry. Aceptación real y genuina en lugar de simplemente tolerarla mientras esperaba algo mejor.

— Te dije bastante, ¿no? — Harry dijo de repente. — ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco sobre ti, hm? Seguramente hay más de ti que el ceño fruncido y el aparente amor por las matemáticas.

— Soy especial, — Tom comenzó fácilmente, retirando algunos mechones de su cabello lejos de sus ojos. — Puedo lastimar a las personas, sabes. Puedo hacer que hagan lo que quiero. Incluso puedo hacer que se lastimen si eso es lo que deseo en ese momento.

Si hubiera querido que las palabras alarmaran o asustaran a Harry, se había decepcionado. El hombre no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

— Compulsión, — dijo Harry. — Sin varita. Impresionante. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que si bien con los muggles tus habilidades son superiores, hay personas peligrosas en nuestro mundo. Algunos de ellos pueden sentir la compulsión que intentarás tejer a su alrededor rápidamente, y luego dominarte con experiencia. Y astucia. Debes tener mucho cuidado, Tom, porque lastimar a la gente tiene consecuencias.

— Si tú lo dices, — declaró Tom, visiblemente entretenido por primera vez desde que Harry lo había traído a Deptford. — Lo que sé, sin embargo, es que lastimarme tiene consecuencias. Puedo lastimar a las personas y no podrán hacer nada.

Harry miró a Tom, quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión complacida. El mago recién ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta del gran problema que estaba enfrentando; Tom Ryddle estaba, incluso ahora, tan lleno de sí mismo y de sus filosofías moralmente cuestionables que le costaría mucho cambiar.

¿Y cómo sabría Harry por dónde empezar?

— Bueno, — comenzó Harry, preparándose para una larga conversación y un niño posiblemente ofendido. — Recuerdo que algunos niños te atacaron cuando vine a verte por primera vez. Y estar encerrado en el ático... eso también es una consecuencia, ¿no?

Solo podía esperar que el chico se sintiera cansado y se fuera a dormir pronto.


	4. De trapos a razonablemente financiados

De trapos a razonablemente financiados

1935

— ¿Dijiste que trabajaras mañana?

— Sí.

Tom había terminado de cenar, ¡su tercera comida del día! Y estaba observando a Harry usar magia para lavar los platos mientras simultáneamente intentaba limpiar sus zapatos. — ¿Y me quedare aquí solo?

— Si, — dijo Harry otra vez y levanto la mirada de sus zapatos. — Lo siento, dudo que eso sea muy entretenido para ti. Hay algunos libros aquí que puedes leer y, bueno, es mejor para ti que reposes un tiempo más.

— ¿Trabajas todo el día?

— Así es.

— ¿Me compraras libros nuevos apenas termine los que tienes? — pregunto Tom sus ojos siguiendo el camino de las cucharas que flotaban hacia el fregadero. — ¿Libros sobre magia? Tú usas una varita para lanzar hechizos, ¿no es así? Ese palito que tienes, quiero decir. Es una varita, ¿cierto? ¿Yo también tendré una?

— Si, esa es mi varita, — Harry respondió con una sonrisa. — Y por supuesto que recibirás una, solo que cuando recibas tu carta de Hogwarts. Quiero decir, la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts cuando cumplas once.

— Para eso falta mucho, — dijo Tom frunciendo el ceño y dejando de mirar los platos que flotaban para mirar a at Harry. — Cumpliré nueve pronto. ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi varita entonces?

— No sabrías que hacer con ella, — dijo Harry, prometiéndose en silencio recordar la edad del niño y su cumpleaños. — Además... es ilegal comprar varitas para alguien menor de once años. A menos que haya algún tipo de circunstancias especiales que requieran que obtengas tu varita antes de eso. Pero está bien, te lo prometo. Puedes pasar tu tiempo hasta entonces aprendiendo en un nivel puramente teórico.

— ¿Qué tipo de lugar es Hogwarts, de todos modos? — Tom preguntó, imaginando un edificio gris con ventanas manchadas y puertas de hierro no muy diferentes a las del orfanato en el que había vivido.

— ¿Son estrictos los maestros? ¿Te castigan si haces algo mal?

— Hogwarts es asombroso, — Harry suspiró melancólico, envidiando un poco a Tom por tener toda la experiencia escolar todavía por delante. — Es un gran castillo en Escocia, con torres altas y habitaciones grandes y escaleras móviles. Te divertirás mucho allí, estoy absolutamente seguro. Sé que te encantará su biblioteca, los libros son infinitos y no, no conozco a nadie que haya logrado leerlos a todos.

Tom no estaba seguro de poder imaginar tantos libros en un solo lugar o tener acceso a todos. — ¿Enseñan matemáticas allí?

— No, — dijo Harry. — Aunque esta la opción de estudiar Aritmancia más tarde como electivo. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo. No creo que sea lo mismo, al menos. Quiero decir, no estudié Aritmancia en absoluto, así que no lo sé.

— ¿Qué enseñan allí, entonces? — Tom quería saber, infinitamente curioso. — ¿Dijiste algo sobre Encantamientos?

— Si, eso. Y otras materias como Transfiguración, Pociones, Herbología, Adivinación... Hay otras materias que combinan cosa que has aprendido de otras clases.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Bueno, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras usaras la información que estudiaste en Encantamientos y Pociones, por ejemplo.

— ¿Artes Oscuras?

Harry suspiro, no gustándole la manera en que Tom se había enfocado en esa particular parte de lo que había dicho. — Si, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estoy seguro que aprenderás más de eso después. Defensa era mi materia favorita, pero creo que a ti te gustara mucho más Encantamientos. ¿Qué opinas de los animales?

— No tengo opinión sobre los animales, — respondió Tom rodando los ojos. — Están bien, creo. No me gustan o disgustan los animales.

Harry lo miro por un momento, tentando a preguntarle si ya había interactuado con alguna serpiente. Sin embargo no quería presionar el tema, con suerte Tom le ofrecería de manera voluntaria esa información. — Bueno, en Hogwarts hay toda una clase que se enfoca en animales. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Criaturas Mágicas? — repitió Tom con expresión alarmada en su delgado rostro. — ¿Quieres decir que hay cosas... como dragones y unicornios?

— Si, pero los dragones son peligrosos y no deberías acercarte a ellos, — Harry frunció el ceño pensado si Voldemort había intentado usar dragones en su guerra. Probablemente sí. — También hay otras criaturas. Como basiliscos, hipogrifos, y... lethifolds. Y también centauros.

Tom miro a Harry por un largo momentos, su rostro más pálido que antes. — ¿Y qué hay de hombres lobos? — preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. — Y bueno, leí Drácula. ¿Existen realmente los vampiros?

— Esos también. Veela y dementores también.

Tom ni siquiera podía comenzar a adivinar qué veela o dementores podían ser, pero la mera idea de cosas inteligentes y peligrosas que no eran humanas, andando por ahí, lo estaba poniendo ansioso. No le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Están restringidas esas cosas? — Preguntó. No quería que Harry supiera cuán profundamente incómodo le hacía sentir pensar en alguien más fuerte que él vagando libremente.

— ¿Por qué deberían?

— ¿¡No son peligrosos!?

— Tom, — dijo Harry suspirando, miro sus zapatos y reanudando su tarea de limpiarlos. — Todos son peligrosos, incluidos los humanos. Uno de mis mejores amigos era un hombre lobo, y él era un buen hombre. Otro amigo mío era medio gigante, y era la persona más amable que he conocido. El hermano de mi mejor amigo se casó con una media veela. Mi maestro de adivinación era un centauro, bueno, uno de ellos de todos modos. He conocido personas, cien por ciento humanos, que eran mucho más peligrosas y viciosas que cualquiera de las criaturas no humanas que he conocido en mi vida.

— Pero, ¿cómo puedes confiar en un hombre lobo para que no te ataque?

— Al igual que confiarías en un humano para no atacarte.

'No confío en que nadie no vaya a atacarme, 'pensó Tom al instante, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se volvió hacia donde los platos y utensilios ahora limpios se secaban lentamente, preguntándose si la magia que podría hacer cosas tan mundanas podría defenderlo contra las criaturas que podrían lastimarlo.

— Oye, — dijo Harry entonces, llamando la atención del chico de nuevo a él. — Se está haciendo bastante tarde, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si te cepillas los dientes y te vas a dormir, hm? Debes estar cansado. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta mañana, con gusto te la responderé una vez que regrese del trabajo.

— Está bien, — aceptó Tom fácilmente, ya pensando en todas las cosas que quería preguntar. — Mañana entonces.

Para disgusto de Tom, Harry no regresó a casa el lunes hasta muy tarde en la noche. Observó en silencio mientras el hombre se quitaba los zapatos y el abrigo antes de desplomarse cansado en una silla. Había rastros de nieve que se derretía rápidamente en su cabello y cara, y sus calcetines estaban tan húmedos que crearon pequeños charcos debajo de sus pies.

— Hola, — dijo Harry, y bostezó. — ¿Ya cenaste?

— Sí, — respondió Tom, y no le contó sobre los dos sándwiches cuidadosamente envueltos que había escondido debajo de la almohada. — ¿Siempre trabajas tan tarde?

— Casi siempre, — suspiró Harry, frotándose los ojos y levantándose lentamente de nuevo. — ¿Te aburriste? ¿O los libros fueron suficiente entretenimiento?

— Estuvo bien, — dijo Tom, mirando al hombre mayor dirigirse hacia el baño. Honestamente, había disfrutado poder leer en su cama caliente mientras comía cuando quería. Nadie lo había molestado y él había sido capaz de... ser él mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a sonar agradecido, había algo en él que resistía la idea de mostrarle a Harry cuánto mejor había hecho la vida de Tom. — No estaba demasiado aburrido.

Había, a veces, escuchado movimiento fuera del apartamento; sus vecinos eran bastante ruidosos. A Tom no le importó demasiado, y era extraño lo repentinamente que todo a su alrededor era mucho más... interesante. Incluso ver pasar automóviles y autobuses mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana había sido entretenido durante casi una hora completa.

— Eso es genial, — dijo Harry saliendo del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza. — Por Merlín, esta tan frio y mojado afuera, eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí todo el día si quieres. Sin embargo hable con Maggie para poder llevarte al trabajo conmigo si quieres.

Tom entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Ir al trabajo contigo?

— Mañana si quieres, — continúo Harry dirigiéndose al refrigerador. — Puedes llevar un libro contigo y empacare un buen almuerzo. Me tranquilizaría, sabiendo que estás a la vista en caso de que algo suceda, pero teniendo en cuenta que apenas has superado ese desagradable resfriado que lograste atrapar...

— Los resfriados no sanan tan rápido, — interrumpió Tom, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. — Dijiste que estaba enfermo. ¿Me conseguiste un médico? Recuerdo cómo se siente estar enfermo y nunca ha sanado en dos días después de un resfrió como dijiste que estaba el mío.

— Te llevé a un hospital, — le dijo Harry alegremente. — San Mungo. Es un hospital mágico y conocimos a una buena Sanadora que te dio pociones y es por eso que ahora estás bien otra vez. Ahora, ¿quieres venir a trabajar conmigo mañana o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Tom se quedó en silencio por unos largos momentos, y Harry solo pudo imaginar qué tipo de pensamientos corrían por su mente. Era extrañamente divertido, en cierto modo, darse cuenta de que Voldemort tenía una cara de mal humor. Tenía una expresión real que ponía cada vez que pensaba demasiado. Era más que adorable y Harry tuvo que concentrarse en el queso frente a él para no reírse a carcajadas.

— Iré contigo, — finalmente decidió Tom. — En caso de que termines haciendo algo estúpido o yendo de nuevo a un establecimiento mágico sin decírmelo.

— Genial, — dijo Harry. — Si no te gusta mañana, puedes pasar los otros días aquí. Supongo que es mucho más tranquilo que el orfanato, ¿verdad? ¿Wool, verdad?

— ¿Acaso importa? — Tom siseó enojado, echándose hacia atrás y apartó la vista de Harry. — No quiero hablar de ello.

— Está bien, — suspiró Harry. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero Tom no estaba dispuesto a confiar en su palabra. — Está bien, Tom. Lo digo en serio.

— Lo sé. Ya lo dijiste dos veces.

— No me crees.

La cabeza de Tom se levantó y le lanzó a Harry una mirada molesta, a lo que Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros y señalando su rostro. — Tu nariz se tuerce cuando estás, sabes... siendo paranoico, supongo. O bien, no exactamente paranoico, pero cuando te entregas a lo que creo que son pensamientos sospechosos y cuestionas los motivos de todos los que te rodean. Entonces, um, tu nariz. Se tuerce un poco. — ¿Eso había contribuido a que Voldemort se resucitara sin nariz? Harry deseaba tener a Ron allí para discutir esta nueva posibilidad.

— No es así, — dijo Tom, con las manos volando hacia su nariz, sonando profundamente ofendido. Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente, esta vez ofreciendo una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Todos hacemos gestos, no te preocupes, — le aseguró el mago, aunque eso no alegro a Tom. — Pero, eh, siguiendo adelante. Si terminas sintiéndote solo aquí, estoy seguro de que eventualmente podemos comprarte una mascota. Un cachorro que puedes cuidar. Estoy seguro de que será divertido.

Cuidar de un perro no parecía divertido, y Tom se lo dijo a Harry. — Además, ¿puedes pagar un perro? ¿No puedes comprar libros en su lugar?

— Esta bien, — Harry accedió con facilidad. — Pero si no hay un perro en esta ecuación, creo que tendremos que descubrir cómo hacer que interactúes con personas reales eventualmente. Ya sabes, para fines sociales. No puedes vivir tu vida solo con libros a tu lado. Debes saber cómo comportarte con las personas.

— Sé cómo comportarme con la gente, — respondió Tom. — Además, ¿qué hay de ti? No te he oído mencionar a un solo amigo o un miembro de la familia. ¿No tienes a nadie, verdad?

— Bueno, te tengo a ti, — dijo Harry, sonriendo alegremente, aunque la alegría no parecía genuina o sincera. — Pero sí haces un buen punto, así que felicidades. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te cepillas los dientes y te vas a dormir? Mañana tenemos un comienzo temprano y un día largo. Y a Maggie no le gustan las personas que llegan tarde o los perezosos.

— No me importa, — bufo Tom pero hizo lo que le dijeron.

Tom no estaba acostumbrado a lugares como la boutique de Maggie.

La boutique estaba limpia y los pisos pulidos, y las diversas telas en exhibición eran más finas que cualquier cosa que Tom hubiera visto antes. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó fueron los botones. Maggie tenía una colección de botones de todos los colores y tamaños, y parecían más un tesoro que las monedas que Tom le había robado a la Sra. Shelley. El muchacho estuvo tentado, por más de un momento, a tomar uno o dos de algunos de los coloridos, pero al final no se atrevió.

La Modista Maggie era muy diferente de Harry. Tenía los ojos agudos y una mirada dura en su rostro. No se parecía a una mujer que creía en dar segundas oportunidades o perdonar cualquier tipo de mala conducta. No había la menor inclinación de una sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera cuando estaba hablando con clientes obviamente ricos de clase alta

Por otra parte, Tom aún no conocía a Harry muy bien, ¿verdad? El niño había visto vicarios amables y cuidadores volverse horribles con el tiempo y las oportunidades. Todavía no había ninguna prueba de que Harry no sería como todos los demás, sin importar cuán amable se mostrara el hombre en este momento. Sin embargo, ¿debería Tom seguir tratando al hombre con sospecha o debería fingir haber comprado en su, bueno, acto amistoso?

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom volvió a su libro, enfocándose en los números en la página frente a él. Los números, al menos, eran fáciles de predecir y comprender. Harry estaba a unos metros a la izquierda de él, encorvado sobre lo que sea que estaba trabajando, recortando otro dobladillo, probablemente.

— Te enteraste, — dijo una clienta con un sombrero de plumas morado, — ¿has visto los diseños de esa fulana francesa en París? ¡Se rumorea que ella anda con trajes de hombre!

— Oh, pero eso no es del todo cierto, — se apresuró a agregar su amiga. — ¡Encuentro sus colecciones deliciosas! No tan delicioso como el de nuestra Modista, por supuesto. Y por favor, no uses esa palabra horrible. ¡Es tan vulgar de tu parte!

— Simplemente me parece bastante extraño, — continuó la del sombrero morado con una confusión sincera, — que su marca de moda haya tenido tanto éxito, ¡mientras que los diseñadores británicos claramente superiores apenas tienen una boutique en Londres!

Harry levantó la vista de su trabajo e instantáneamente bajó la mirada una vez que notó la expresión pétrea de la Modista Maggie. Sabía que la mujer no diría nada, no por miedo a perder un cliente, sino por mantener la dignidad que tanto valoraba.

Tom, por otro lado, no se molestó en bajar la mirada hasta que Harry discretamente le lanzó un botón. Dándole una mirada molesta al hombre, Tom finalmente volvió a la serie de números en los papeles frente a él. Aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar el botón, marrón opaco y aburrido, Tom casi lo dejó en el suelo, ya que no se parecía en nada a los botones brillantes que tanto le gustaban, en su bolsillo. No lo había robado en realidad. Harry se lo había dado, aunque tal vez esa no había sido su intención. Ausentemente, Tom se preguntó si la Modista Maggie despediría a Harry si decía algo ahora. ¿Qué haría Harry entonces?

Era degradante para un mago trabajar en este lugar. No es que una boutique como esta fuera mala, antes de la aparición de Harry, a Tom no se le habría permitido entrar por la puerta. Harry era, sin embargo, un mago. ¿Seguramente alguien con magia podría encontrar un mejor trabajo que este? ¡Podría convertirse en un oficial de policía o incluso en un dueño de un negocio!

— Solía ser una cantante de cabaret o algo así, — continuo la del sombrero morado, su voz aguda irritaba a Tom hasta el cansancio. — ¡Imagina! Y es cuche que su cabello es tan corto. No puedo ver el gusto en absoluto.

— Tienes que admitir que el nombre es pegadizo, — respondió su amiga. — Coco Chanel. Muy francés, ¿no?

'Si ella es tan impresionante', pensó Tom, '¿por qué Harry no fue a trabajar para ella? ¿Por qué trabaja aquí? ' El chico frunció el ceño una vez más y sacudió la cabeza. Hasta ahora, el hombre que lo había acogido parecía carecer de sentido común y ambición, pero ¿qué tan confiable era esa impresión, en realidad?

Solo el tiempo diría cómo era realmente Harry. Por ahora, sin embargo, no había mucho más para Tom aparte de simplemente probar a Harry cada vez que surgía la oportunidad de hacerlo y arreglárselas con lo que la vida le arrojara.

Los dedos del niño se curvaron alrededor del botón que había robado, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Bueno, si había algo que quería y la vida no se lo arrojaba... solo se aseguraría de tomarlo de todos modos.

Pasaron las semanas, el invierno se volvió más frío, la nieve se hizo más pesada, y la mayoría de las veces Tom prefirió quedarse en el apartamento de Harry en lugar de ir con él en al trabajo. Era más fácil lidiar con el frío cuando estaba en su cama, debajo de las mantas y con un buen libro que lo mantuviera entretenido.

Incluso más entretenido que los libros eran los tiempos en que Harry le contaba sobre magia. Cosas llamadas sistemas Flu, Callejón Diagon y Ollivander. Habló de calles y tiendas que Tom visitaría en el futuro y le contó sobre alimentos como ranas de chocolate que realmente se movían y jugo de calabaza que nunca se ponía rancio. Describió volar, ¡con escobas! y Tom no estaba seguro de si realmente creía todo eso.

— Hay un juego llamado Quidditch, — le dijo Harry una noche durante la cena. — Dos equipos…

— ¿Deportes? — Pregunto Tom, e hizo una mueca. Recordó cómo habían sido los raros juegos de fútbol en el orfanato. — Me gustan más los libros.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry, y sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — Aunque eso me recuerda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de la casa? Recuerdo que han pasado al menos dos semanas desde la última vez que viniste conmigo a Maggie.

— Hace demasiado frío afuera, — respondió Tom al instante. — No quiero ir allí.

— Oh, no tienes que venir a trabajar conmigo si no quieres, — dijo Harry. — Pero mañana es sábado y hay un parque cerca. No sé cómo se llama, pero por lo que he visto es bastante encantador y hay muchas personas a las que les gusta pasar su tiempo allí. Deberíamos ir allí y podrías intentar interactuar con otros niños de tu edad. Estoy seguro de que será genial.

Tom estaba seguro de que describir esa experiencia en particular como genial era incorrecto.

— No.

— ¡Tu futuro mejor amigo podría estar allí!

— Lo dudo, — dijo Tom con obvio desinterés — El parque cercano está lleno de muggles.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto Harry. — No vas a desarrollar problemas de superioridad hacia los muggles, ¿verdad? Tom hizo una extraña combinación de medio encogimiento de hombros que no tenía ningún sentido, y pasó una nueva página en su libro, como si ya no fuera parte de la conversación.

— Odio las multitudes, — dijo finalmente el niño. — Y la mayoría de la gente es estúpida de todos modos.

— Tan joven y tan fastidiado, — suspiró Harry, antes de sonreír alegremente. — Dales una oportunidad, Tom. ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana por la tarde a echar un vistazo?

— No, gracias.

— ¡Está decidido, entonces!

— ¡Dije no gracias!

Y esa fue la cadena de eventos que llevó a Harry a llevar a un reticente y silenciosamente protestante Tom al parque el sábado. Hacía mucho frío y Tom temblaba a pesar de la ropa encantada que llevaba puesta. Se sentía bastante enojado ante la perspectiva de ser sacado del calor de su hogar solo para el hecho de conocer a otras personas.

¿Qué tipo de persona miraría la nieve afuera y pensaría que, oh sí, interactuar con la gente hasta las rodillas en dicha nieve era exactamente el tipo de cosas que quería hacer?

Harry, al parecer.

— Dijiste que hay maleficios, — Tom comenzó de repente, queriendo escuchar más sobre la magia y las cosas que podía hacer con ella. Por lo menos, al menos podría sacarle más información al hombre. ¡Se lo debía tanto, al menos!

— Sí, — respondió Harry. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Me preguntaba si son como hechizos, o si son el tipo de anatemas que incluso los muggles a veces creen. Como, cuando dos personas dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo. O cuando alguien dice que algo va a suceder y luego se le dice "le echaste un mal de ojo" o algo así.

— Los maleficios son hechizos con efectos negativos y, según mi experiencia, se usan principalmente para bromas. Sin daños permanentes, solo para algunas molestias menores es para lo que están destinados. Por otra parte, la categoría en sí es bastante floja. Por ejemplo, el maleficio 'silencio' es un hechizo que te hace silenciar temporalmente. Por lo tanto, es un maleficio y un encantamiento al mismo tiempo. Tarantallegra es un maleficio usado para obligar a las piernas de otra persona a comenzar a bailar sin control, pero también se clasifica como un hechizo muy leve.

— ¿Fuiste tutor alguna vez? — pregunto Tom. Había algo en la manera en que Harry explicaba las cosas que lo hacía sospechar de eso. El hombre se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

— Algo así. ¡Mira ahí está el parque!

— Está lleno de gente.

— Que bien. Ahora deja de pensar en socializar como si fuera una enfermedad y trata de llevarte bien con las personas. Quién sabe, tal vez realmente te agrade alguien.

— Poco probable, — respondió Tom, y siguió al hombre de cabello oscuro hacia el parque. Se sentía muy incómodo y fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso esperaba que marchara repentinamente hacia alguien y comenzara a hablarle? ¿Harry era estúpido? Tom sabía cómo funcionaban las personas, había estado rodeado de personas en el orfanato, ¡y no le caían bien!

— Hay una pista de patinaje, — dijo Harry. — ¿Alguna vez has patinado antes?

— No. Y no quiero.

— ¿Qué tal una pelea de bolas de nieve?

— No gracias.

— ¿Qué opinas de hacer un hombre de nieve?

— ¿No podemos volver a casa? Quiero estudiar y asegurarme de saber todo antes de ir a la escuela en unos años.

— ¡Oh, desearía que mi hijo dijera eso a veces! — Exclamó una mujer mayor cerca con una carcajada. — Pero no, todo lo que quiere hacer es jugar y molestar a sus maestros hasta la muerte.

— ¿Está aquí con su hijo ahora? — Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, y la mujer asintió con la cabeza, señalando uno de las masas húmedas y nevadas cercanas. Tom trató de no encogerse visiblemente.

— Soy Eliza, por cierto, — dijo la mujer, con sus ojos azules parpadeando. — Eliza Williams.

— Harry Ryddle, — dijo Harry, el nombre se deslizó fácilmente a pesar de que todavía no se sentía natural para él. — Y este es Tom.

— Encantada de conocerlos Harry y Tom, — respondió Eliza con una sonrisa. — ¡Estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien! A mi hijo, Henry, le encanta hacerse amigo de gente nueva. Estoy seguro de que encajarás bien con todos aquí.

Tom supo entonces, para su horror, que si no interfería y detenía esta farsa, Harry haría algo realmente estúpido. Como hacer amigos. Y Dios no lo quiera, eso significaría más socialización y menos tiempo en paz en interiores.

— Gracias, — dijo Tom, sabiendo que no debía ignorar a la mujer. Lo que hizo después, sin embargo, fue cerrar los ojos por un momento y apoyarse en Harry, fingiendo agotamiento. — Sin embargo, me duele la cabeza. Me siento mal.

— ¿Son náuseas o algo más? — Preguntó Harry, arrodillándose para ver mejor la cara de Tom. Eliza parecía un poco preocupada, acercándose también.

— Los niños se han resfriado con bastante frecuencia, — dijo la mujer. — ¿Quizás tu hijo también se resfrió?

— Quizás, — repitió Harry, y era difícil saber si el joven mago se había dado cuenta que Tom estaba finiendo. — Tom, ¿tienes fiebre?

— Sí, — dijo el niño, entrecerrando los ojos lastimosamente mientras miraba a Harry y Eliza. — Mis ojos se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo.

'Merlín, es un pequeño actor, ¿no es así? ' pensó Harry, sintiéndose un poco divertido al presenciar un acto inquietantemente similar a lo que solía hacer Ron a veces para escapar de una tarea o una clase. Por lo general, fallaba, pero Tom era un mejor mentiroso. 'Mejor seguirle el juego en cualquier caso. No necesito llamar la atención a su excusa ahora.

Harry recordó cuán fácilmente ofendido y mezquino había sido Voldemort. Cualquier cosa que no fuera entusiasmo y admiración por todo lo que el hombre había hecho y dicho, había considerado un insulto personal. Harry dudaba que Tom ahora fuera diferente en ese aspecto, y temía que llamar atención al niño por su mentira lo avergonzaría tanto que su relación se vería afectada.

— Bueno, entonces, — suspiró Harry, un poco decepcionado por el espectacular fracaso que se suponía que sería el comienzo de la vida social de Tom. — Creo que volveremos a casa de inmediato. Que desafortunado.

— Nos reunimos aquí casi todos los fines de semana— Eliza le aseguró rápidamente, sonriendo cálidamente. — Si el clima es bueno, eso es. Así que cuando tu hijo se sienta mejor...

— No soy su hijo, — murmuró Tom, todo su ser aparentemente rebelándose contra la idea. Miró a Eliza con una expresión de mal humor. — Es solo un pariente lejano. Soy un huérfano.

— Tom, — suspiro Harry y miro a la sorprendida mujer. Puso una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, sabiendo que era muy probable que no volviera pronto a este lugar con Tom. — Lo siento.

— Está bien, — dijo Eliza cerrándole un ojo. — Los niños se ponen mañosos cuando están enfermos. Espero que se mejore pronto.

— Gracias. Fue un placer conocerte, — dijo Harry sonriendo cortes mientras tomaba la mano de Tom y se ponía de pe. — ¿Tom? Vamos.

Tom estaba prácticamente corriendo para mantenerse al paso de Harry, sintiendo un poco de aprensión y cautela. No había ido demasiado lejos con lo que había hecho, ¿verdad? No era culpa suya que no quisiera salir; Harry sabía que Tom no quería salir hoy, y aun así lo había obligado. Y si estaba enojado porque Tom le dijo a esa mujer que no eran parientes, bueno, era solo la verdad, ¿no? Harry no podía enojarse con Tom por ser honesto, ¿verdad?

'Sí, podía', pensó. 'Sé cómo son los adultos. Te aguantan por un tiempo, pero eventualmente se alejan de ti. ¿Tal vez le gustó lo que vio en esa mujer y decidió que quería tener sus propios hijos? ¿Y qué pasaría con Tom si Harry quisiera sus propios hijos? De vuelta al orfanato, eso es lo que sucedería.

Y no era que Harry lo dejara lo que perturbaba a Tom, no. Era tener que volver al orfanato y enfrentar a todas las personas que se burlarían de él por haber sido devuelto al igual que cualquier otro niño fracasado.

Llegaron a su feo complejo de apartamentos y subieron las sucias escaleras en silencio. Harry abrió la puerta principal y esperó a que Tom entrara primero, antes de seguir y cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente, Tom se quitó los zapatos, se quitó el abrigo y tiró de la bufanda mientras caminaba hacia una de las sillas chirriantes de la cocina y se sentó sobre ella, mirando a Harry con una preocupación muy oculta. Estaba parpadeando rápidamente y, aparte del enrojecimiento de su nariz, el niño estaba muy pálido.

Harry caminó hacia la nevera, sacó un poco de leche y la vertió en dos tazas. Luego agregó un poco de cacao y echó lo que Tom recordaba que era un encantamiento de calor. Pronto las tazas de chocolate caliente estaban sobre la mesa y Harry le hizo un gesto a Tom para que tomara una. No sabía a nada en la boca, y cuanto más tenía que esperar a que Harry dijera algo, peor se sentía Tom.

— No piensas en mí como familia, ¿verdad?, — dijo Harry finalmente. — Aunque lo seamos. Más o menos.

— ¿Eso es lo que te enojó? — Preguntó Tom. Harry frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su varita. En cuestión de segundos, Tom sintió que su ropa se secaba y el calor volvió a sus extremidades entumidas.

— No estoy enojado, no realmente. Claro, no apruebo la forma en que te comportaste, pero creo que hay algo más importante en lo que enfocarse ahora.

— No eres mi padre, — dijo Tom rápidamente, listo para defenderse de cualquier acusación que Harry le lanzara. — ¿Pero qué importa? Te odiaría si lo fueras.

— Tu madre merece tu res... amor, — dijo Harry, tratando de sonar como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Había estado a punto de decir "respeto", pero se dio cuenta de que no, Merope nunca había sido el tipo de persona que inspirara respeto en personas como Tom, independientemente de si ella lo había merecido o no. Y aunque ella había hecho algunas cosas que Harry personalmente consideraba repulsivas, Tom no sabía de ellas y, por lo tanto, sus razones para odiar a su madre solo giraban en torno a su muerte. Lo cual, bueno, no estaba bien. Ella no pudo evitar... morir.

— Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, — dijo Tom de repente, y Harry frunció el ceño con confusión. El niño tenía una mirada alarmantemente calculadora cuando continuó. — Cada vez que digo algo malo sobre mis padres, te apuras a defender a mi madre. ¿La amabas o algo así? ¿Es por eso que la defiendes?

— No, — dijo con rapidez Harry, sintiéndose enfermo ante la idea. — Juro por mi magia que nunca he estado enamorado de tu madre.

— Bueno, entonces, — reflexionó Tom. — Existe la otra opción, no defiendes a mi padre porque crees que se merece los insultos.

El chico de verdad era muy inteligente.

— No conocí bien a tu padre, — respondió Harry evasivo. — ¿De verdad crees que nunca me considerarás mi familia? — Tom lo miró con una expresión no impresionada, antes de concentrarse en beber el chocolate caliente que Harry había preparado. Era otra cosa que Tom nunca había tenido el lujo de probar antes. ¿De dónde había sacado Harry el cacao así? ¿Cuánto costó?

— Primos, — dijo finalmente Tom. — Eso es lo mejor que puedo decidir. Primos lejanos.

— Está bien, — Harry suspiró, después de un momento de silencio. Dudaba de que alguien comenzara a preocuparse por la custodia, incluso si solo fueran primos a los ojos del Mundo Mágico. — Estoy bien con eso.

Al menos, eso es lo que Harry esperaba. No estaba seguro de lo que terminaría haciendo si alguien cuestionaba su custodia sobre Tom por alguna razón. Por otra parte, no era un problema en el que necesitaba pensar ahora. — Dime, tu cumpleaños es pronto, ¿no?

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— ¿Bien, qué quieres?

— Libros, — respondió Tom de inmediato. — Y nada de gente.

— Por supuesto, — dijo Harry rodando los ojos. — ¿Para qué pregunte?


	5. Un mal habito

Un mal habito

1936

Pasaron las semanas y Harry se acostumbró cada vez más a que Tom viviera con él. El cumpleaños de Tom pasó en silencio y, finalmente, el clima se hizo más y más cálido. El chico todavía estaba callado y fruncía el ceño con demasiada frecuencia por demasiadas cosas, pero parecía acomodarse lo suficientemente bien a su nueva vida. A veces había pesadillas, pero cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

Harry fingió ignorar la comida que Tom escondía para su consumo posterior y respondía a las preguntas del niño sobre la magia lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, Tom era un niño terriblemente independiente, y aunque Harry deseaba que el niño confiara más en él, no podía culparlo por su renuencia a hacerlo.

Harry podía relacionarse. Sobrevivir a los Dursley no significaba vivir como si nunca hubieran existido.

— ¿Que aprenden en Hogwarts en primer año? — Tom pregunto una tarde, sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo: una copia de hace unos días del Times Financiero que había encontrado en algún lugar mientras Harry se ponía al día con las últimas noticias sobre la salud del Rey Jorge. Tom estaba acurrucado sobre una silla, con un pedazo de pan a medio comer frente a él. — ¿Los hechizos tienen niveles de dificultad o algo así?

— Sí, lo tienen, — respondió Harry, preguntándose distraídamente si debería darle a Tom un libro o dos sobre el tema. Todavía tenía muchos galeones que había estado guardando para los útiles escolares de Tom, y definitivamente podía permitirse comprarle al niño uno o dos libros. Todavía pasaría algún tiempo antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, pero ayudarlo a prepararse no podría ser algo malo. Harry recordó lo mucho que su falta de preparación lo había estresado la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por el entusiasmo académico de Hermione y el conocimiento de la magia de Ron, habría tenido muchos más problemas con, bueno, todo en aquel entonces.

— Pero los tipos de dificultad pueden variar, — continuo Harry. — Un hechizo puede ser técnicamente fácil pero necesitar mucho poder. O puede requerir poca magia pero es tan delicado que no muchos lo intentarían. Sin mencionar la importancia de la intención cuando lanzas un hechizo.

— ¿Cuál es el hechizo más difícil que has lanzado? — Pregunto Tom entonces, cuidadosamente despreocupado. Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, escuchando los sonidos del tráfico afuera mientras pensaba en todos los hechizos con los que había tenido algunos problemas.

— Es difícil de decir, — respondió vacilante después de un tiempo, sin saber cómo responder. Algunos habían sido difíciles de aprender, pero después de aprenderlos fueron fáciles de lanzar. — Hay bastantes.

— ¿Cuál es el más fácil?

— Encantamiento de luz, — dijo Harry inmediatamente, sonriendo con cariño ante los recuerdos que la mera mención de aprender el hechizo le trajo a la mente. — Es uno de los primeros hechizos que nos enseñaron junto con otros hechizos fáciles como el hechizo de levitación o el hechizo para abrir cerraduras.

— ¿Qué tiene de fácil? — Quería saber Tom, finalmente levantando la vista del artículo que había estado leyendo. La mirada cansada en su carita hizo que Harry sintiera algo extraño, aunque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. En cambio, se levantó para cerrar la ventana y servirse otra taza de té, mirando los bollos que quedaban sobre la mesa. Harry recordó los días en que podría simplemente haber salido a comprar pastel. Ahora, sin embargo, no solo había muy pocos lugares vendiendo el tipo de pasteles a los que Harry estaba acostumbrado, sino que dudaba que pudiera permitirse ese tipo de golosina.

Lo cual era, en cierto modo, extraño también. No había esperado tener que preocuparse por las finanzas después de dejar los Dursley y obtener su propia herencia, pero era divertido cómo funcionaba la vida a veces. Sin embargo, Harry no se arrepintió de haber dejado todo atrás, a pesar de las pequeñas dificultades

— Quiero decir, — continuo Tom. — ¿Es solo decir el hechizo? ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Bueno, hace que la punta de la varita se ilumine, — explicó Harry, dejando su taza de té para sacar su varita y sostenerla. — Es solo un poco de luz. No hace calor, no debería parpadear. No se siente nada cuando lo tocas, pero es muy brillante, así que no la acerques demasiado a tus ojos.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo se hace? — Tom preguntó, y tomó su emparedado. Harry realmente se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el pan blanco. No pudo evitar preguntarse si a Voldemort le había gustado tanto, ¿y no era extraño? ¿Pensando en cómo Voldemort debe haber tenido gustos y aversiones que no tenían nada que ver con el asesinato en masa y la dominación mundial? — ¿Es brillante como el sol?

— No es tan brillante. Mira cómo muevo mi mano, — respondió Harry con una sonrisa. — Atento. Lumos.

La expresión de Tom no se impresionó y casi no le interesó, aunque de hecho mantuvo ambos ojos en Harry. La punta de la varita emitió una luz azulada, y por un momento Tom esperó que sucediera algo más. Nada lo hizo.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó, sonando decepcionado. Con el ceño fruncido, movió un mechón de cabello marrón detrás de la oreja y miró a Harry. — No parece mucho, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, dije que hace que la punta de la varita se ilumine, ¿no? — Harry sonrió. — No lo desprecies. Es uno de los hechizos más útiles que he aprendido. No hay necesidad de llevar fósforos o una antorcha en cualquier lugar, siempre que sepas cómo hacer esto.

— Como sea, — murmuró Tom, volviendo a centrarse en el artículo que estaba leyendo. — Espero que haya algo más interesante que eso en Hogwarts.

— Quizás, — respondió Harry preguntándose si su diversión ante la reacción de Tom había sido justa. Al final solo meneo la cabeza, guardo la varita en su bolsillo y volvió a agarrar su taza de té.

Los sonidos amortiguados del tráfico afuera, la respiración de Tom, el movimiento silencioso de las páginas que estaba pasando, y los latidos del corazón de Harry hicieron que el hombre se sintiera extrañamente feliz de maneras que no sabía cómo explicar.

Tal vez la vida que tenía con Tom aún no era perfecta, pero Harry se sintió más contento de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido antes. Y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Escuchó, señorita Maggie? — Dijo una dama con adornos de plumas en los hombros y mangas con volantes, su voz aguda demasiado fuerte en la pequeña tienda. — ¿Escucho? Están haciendo un tren que podría ir de Londres a París. ¡Imagine! ¡Un tren! ¡De aquí para allá!

— He oído, — dijo bruscamente la Modista Maggie, alcanzando una flor de lentejuelas para coser en algún lugar entre los volantes. Aunque no aprobaba el diseño, sabía exactamente lo que a su cliente le gustaría. — Qué cosa que ver a mi edad.

Tom, que había acompañado a Harry a la boutique de Maggie una vez más, puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó cómo alguien no podría estar más que satisfecho con el proyecto. El niño levantó la vista brevemente del libro que estaba leyendo y vio una canasta llena de botones verdes brillantes cerca. Eran incluso más bonitos que el botón que había tomado meses atrás. De hecho, eran incluso más bonitos que las monedas que hubiera visto, y era extraño pensar que algo tan hermoso fuera menos valioso que las cosas feas que la gente acumulaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tom pudo ver a Harry trabajando diligentemente para recortar los dobladillos, y Modista Maggie obviamente estaba completamente enfocada en su cliente. Nadie lo estaba mirando.

— ¡Pensar que París estará a solo un viaje en tren! Seguramente tendremos nuestras manos en sus diseños más nuevos con la más rapidez, ¿no es así? — El sombrero de la mujer temblaba de emoción, su voz casi intolerable con su tono agudo. — ¡Todas esas hermosas telas que han estado diseñando allí vendrán aquí más rápido que nunca!

— Creo que tomará algún tiempo todavía, Sra. Tippet, — dijo la Modista Maggie, logrando de alguna manera sonar desaprobadora sin el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Tom contuvo una sonrisa, encantado por el tono irritado de su voz. Luego, como distraído y aparentemente concentrado en su libro, se movió para acostarse boca abajo, pero una de sus manos a unos centímetros de la canasta de botones verdes.

— Oh, pero he oído que se puede ir y venir en dos días, — dijo la clienta, con la boca pintada de rojo sonriendo lo suficiente Como para que aparecieran hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era casi encantador. — Mucho más rápido que cualquier ferry, sin una duda.

— ¿Y quién haría el trabajo en mi ausencia? — Preguntó Maggie secamente, inclinándose para tirar de la cintura del vestido, haciendo que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas golpeara el colorido adorno de vidrio que siempre usaba para atar su cabello. Tom pensó que era extraño admirar telas coloridas y montones de encaje cuando el vidrio y la luz juntos podrían ser mucho más impresionantes. — Estos son tiempos difíciles para los dueños de negocios, Sra. Tippet. Cerrar por dos días, incluso una vez al mes, sería bastante imprudente.

Tom levanto la mirada de su libro, asegurándose de que Maggie y su clienta estuvieran alejadas de él, y que Harry todavía estuviera concentrado en su trabajo. No se había atrevido a hacer esto antes, y era poco probable que la oportunidad volviera a surgir. Tom creía de todo corazón en aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban, y estaba orgulloso de poder reconocer estas oportunidades cuando llegaban. Una vez más mirando a Maggie, Tom movió su mano y agarró el primer botón verde que pudo tocar, antes de regresar su mano para esconderla debajo del libro.

El botón ahora estaba escondido con él, presionado entre la cubierta del libro y su mano.

— La competencia será dura, entonces, — dijo la señora Tippet, suspirando profundamente. — Maison Lucile seguramente recreará los diseños parisinos aquí. Creo que tienen mandaderos para enviar cruzando el mar.

No era como si Tom quisiera comenzar a recolectar botones. Era solo que... ya se había aburrido con el marrón y había decidido que un botón de un color diferente sería refrescante a la vista. No era como si Maggie extrañara de repente uno de los innumerables botones que ya tenía en su tienda.

— Tremendos mandados serán esos, entonces, — respondió Maggie de manera uniforme, antes de finalmente terminar su trabajo y dar un paso atrás. — Y le aseguro que Lady Duff-Gordon tiene sus propios diseños y no necesita imitación. Listo, señora Tippet. Todo arreglado.

— Me encanta su trabajo más que ningún otro, señorita Maggie, — la otra mujer suspiró feliz, pasando la mano por la parte delantera de su vestido con una expresión encantada. — No debes preocuparte por Madame Lucile y sus boutiques, querida. Ella es mitad canadiense, ¿lo sabía? Cuando Caroline Townscreek sugirió probarla, no tardé en decirle que no. La misma Caroline tiene una cuñada alemana, y realmente debería pensarlo dos veces antes de elegir su compañía, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Nosotras las inglesas preferimos apegarnos a los nuestro, ¿no?

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la señora Tippet, Tom no pudo evitar notar las líneas tensas de la postura de Maggie. Pensó en lo difícil que era para una mujer soltera operar el tipo de negocio que estaba haciendo, y cuántas otras mujeres habían logrado hacer lo mismo.

Tom se dio cuenta por primera vez de que las mujeres podían ser tan formidables como los hombres, incluso más. Aunque sus objetivos fueran los mismos, a las mujeres todavía se les pedía que demostraran su valía a cada paso, mientras que algunos hombres con un buen nombre o dos podrán fallar en cada paso y casi nadie los cuestionaba o menospreciaba. Las mujeres tenían que ser más hábiles, soportar más, ser más inteligentes y fuertes solo para ponerse al mismo nivel.

¿Qué pasaría si las mujeres no necesitan perder el tiempo para nivelarse? ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran el mismo punto de partida que los hombres? ¿Quién ganaría la carrera entonces? Tom presionó su palma con más fuerza contra la tapa de su libro, dejando que el botón marcara su piel. Incluso robar esa cosita significaba hacia retroceder un poco a Maggie. Tom quería sentirse culpable, quería sentir la pena suficiente como para devolver el botón a su cesta.

No podía... no podía reunir una pizca de pesar. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la alegría de tener ese pequeño botón verde y brillante para él solo. Además, si la mujer no lo sabía, entonces seguramente no se sentiría molesta.

El evidente agotamiento de la Modista Maggie contrastaba con su fuerza para mantenerse erguida y trabajar duro. Tom admiraba esa fuerza e incluso la respetaba, pero no dudó en deslizar el botón en su bolsillo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

— Handley-Seymour, — dijo Maggie de repente, como si hablara para sí misma. — Hartnell, Burberry. ¿Cómo demonios puede la gente simplemente pensar en Maison Lucile en lugar de Handley-Seymour? Nunca lo entenderé.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta y sacándose los zapatos. — ¿Está bien sopa? Creo que aún me queda espinaca para eso.

— Lo que sea, — respondió Tom, dirigiéndose hacia la radio para encenderla y elegir uno de los tres canales a los que tenían acceso. — ¿Los magos tienen comida diferente a la que tienen los muggles?

— Probablemente, — dijo Harry, tratando de recordar si había comido algo que fuera inusual para un muggle. — Los dulces son muy diferentes: las ranas de chocolate se mueven y los frijolitos confitados pueden tener diferentes sabores.

— ¿Qué son los frijolitos confitados? — Tom preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Finalmente se decidió por un canal, lo escuchó por unos momentos antes de alejarse de la radio y sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa. — Ni siquiera suena bien. Frijolitos confitados suena a algo repugnante.

— Son buenos, lo prometo. O bien, algunos de ellos, — le aseguró Harry, antes de asentir hacia la radio con una sonrisa divertida, aunque cansada. — ¿De nuevo debates financieros? ¿Qué es este canal?

— British Broadcasting Corporation, — le dijo Tom. — A la que llamaste B-B-C. Están discutiendo alegaciones... de, um, mala administración de recursos. Alguien robó algo y luego las cosas se intensificaron.

— ¿Cómo es que cada vez que te sientas a escuchar lo que se está transmitiendo, se trata de dinero? — preguntó Harry, sacando dos cuencos. Sin embargo, le hacía innegablemente feliz que Tom pareciera haberse interesado en algo que no tenía nada que ver con la magia. — ¿Cómo es que no política o... o incluso entretenimiento? Creo que tienen algún tipo de programa de entrevistas donde alguien lee historias.

— Escucho lo que me gusta, — dijo Tom con firmeza. — ¿No es Chamberlain el actual Canciller de Hacienda? ¿Tenemos a alguien así también?

— Ministro de Finanzas, sí, — respondió Harry, recordando la posición que Malfoy había intentado alcanzar sin éxito. — Sin embargo, no sé mucho al respecto. Nunca he sido realmente un fanático del ministerio. O de la política en general.

— Una razón más para aprender sobre eso, — dijo Tom, deslizándose de su silla en el momento en que Harry puso el tazón de comida delante de él. — Iré a lavarme las manos.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry, y tomó el abrigo y el sombrero que el niño había dejado descuidadamente en el suelo. Al levantar el abrigo para colgarlo junto al de Harry, sintió algo extraño en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Resultó ser un botón verde brillante, como los que Harry sabía que Maggie tenía en su tienda.

El hombre se detuvo por unos momentos, mirando el botón, pensando en cómo había llegado allí. ¿Quizás Tom simplemente lo había olvidado allí y lo devolvería mañana? ¿O Maggie había sufrido un ataque de locura y mostró una generosidad inusual al darle el botón? No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero ¿no era prudente ignorar la opción más probable que Tom simplemente la había robado?

'Es solo un botón', pensó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndose hacia la cocina. Tom ya había regresado y se estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche. Es solo un botón, no un asesinato. No exageres. No lo acuses de nada. No...

— ¿Robaste esto? — Harry soltó, sosteniendo el botón verde para que el niño lo viera. Tom lo miró y se encogió de hombros, su rostro no expresó interés en lo que Harry estaba diciendo. — Tom, ¿le robaste esto a Maggie?

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? — Respondió finalmente Tom, tono entre indiferente y defensivo. — No es como que lo vaya a notar.

— Ese no es el punto, — argumentó Harry, y se sentó frente al niño. Los pensamientos sobre la sopa ya no estaban en su mente. No ayudó que Harry no estuviera seguro de cuáles eran las palabras correctas para momentos como estos. — Robar es un hábito horrible, — terminó diciendo, bastante débilmente. Tom resopló.

— Realmente no me importa, — respondió el niño. — Probablemente ni siquiera lo sabrá.

— No se trata de si ella lo sabe o no, — dijo Harry. — Se trata de ti. Se trata de que tomes algo que no es tuyo. Ella trabajó duro por cada cosa dentro de esa tienda y me dio un lugar para trabajar, y es... robarle es una forma horrible de pagarle por esa amabilidad.

— Ella no es amable, — dijo Tom al instante, entendiendo por qué a Harry no le gustaba lo que había hecho, pero aun así no se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. — Ella habría contratado a cualquiera, probablemente fuiste el primero en la fila.

— No puedo llevarte a la boutique conmigo otra vez si así es como te vas a comportar, — le dijo Harry, frustrado por el poco impacto que estaban teniendo sus palabras. — Hablo en serio, Tom. No tienes derecho a tomar algo que no es tuyo, y el hecho de que no pareces lamentarlo me preocupa mucho. ¿Tengo que conseguirte un cuidador cada vez que estoy trabajando, para vigilarte y evitar que robes?

— No podrías pagar un cuidador, — dijo Tom rápidamente, sintiéndose alarmado por primera vez. No sabía cuánto costaría contratar a una niñera, pero solo las familias ricas podían pagarlas.

— Lo haría, — respondió Harry. — No podríamos permitirnos muchas otras cosas, como más libros para ti o queso, pero sí...

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? — Tom interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. No le importaba mucho el queso, pero si robar un estúpido botón significaba privarlo de nuevos libros en el futuro, entonces seguramente podría arrepentirse de eso. Suspiró profundamente y trató de adivinar lo que Harry quería escuchar. — Lamento haberlo tomado. Sé que está mal, pero realmente me gustó el color. No volveré a robar, lo prometo.

— ¿Regresaras esto y le pedirás disculpas a la Modista Maggie? — Pregunto Harry.

— No, — respondió Tom meneando la cabeza. — No quiero hacer eso, no me obligues. Te juro que no volveré a robar. — Al menos no sin asegurarse de que Harry nunca lo descubriera.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos más con una expresión preocupada. Obviamente estaba tratando de evaluar qué tan sincero era Tom, y el niño decidió ayudarlo adoptando una expresión muy triste.

— Bien, — dijo Harry finalmente, sintiéndose perdido e inseguro. — Podemos olvidarlo, pero si sucede de nuevo…

— No pasara, — mintió Tom, con tono tranquilizador. — Te lo prometo, Harry. No lo volveré a hacer.

Sucedió de nuevo.

Harry estaba seguro de que Tom no esperaba que lo descubriera, al igual que Harry no había esperado salir durante su descanso para el almuerzo y caminar hacia el concurrido mercado cercano para comprar algo de comer, solo para ver a su pupilo hurgando en los bolsillos de extraños y escabulléndose antes de que sus víctimas se dieran cuenta de que les habían robado. Su pupilo, que, por lo que Harry recordaba, se suponía que debía quedarse en casa y no salir sin el permiso de Harry.

Es curioso cómo Harry sintió que él era el que había sido robado.

Se sentía frío y entumecido, y el hambre que lo había llevado al mercado desapareció. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos, incapaz de decidir qué hacer a continuación. No podía enfrentar a Tom, todavía no.

Fue una suerte que la Modista Maggie no requiriera ninguna sonrisa de él, porque con la forma en que se sentía ahora, poner una sonrisa era demasiado. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber recordado que este no era un niño común. Debería haber seguido recordándose a sí mismo que este era Tom Ryddle, el niño que creció para ser Voldemort una vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Harry no quería seguir pensando en Tom como Voldemort. No quería seguir esperando que el chico se fuera a la deriva con fechorías y acusándolo de cosas antes de haber hecho algo malo. Harry sabía cómo se sentía crecer al cuidado de alguien así, y no quería que Tom pasara por lo mismo.

Sobre todo, Harry no quería ignorar el progreso que había tenido hasta ahora. A pesar del robo inaceptable, Tom se comportaba bastante bien por lo general. Ya no se enfurruñaba tanto, hablaba de sus intereses y disfrutaba leyendo los libros que Harry podía comprarle. Ahora, sin embargo, era obvio que las cosas no iban tan bien como Harry había creído. Tom no solo había salido del apartamento sin permiso, sino que él...

— ¿Ese chico tuyo está en casa? — Preguntó de repente la Modista Maggie, mientras cortaba tela en formas que Harry no podía entender.

— Si, — respondió Harry sin saber que más decir. — Le gusta pasar tiempo aquí pero le es difícil enfocarse en sus estudios así.

— Es bueno que ambos sepan qué priorizar, entonces, — dijo la mujer con rigidez. Claramente era tan mala como Harry en conversaciones ligeras, pero el hombre apreciaba su esfuerzo inesperado. Pensar en eso no ocupó su mente por mucho tiempo, y cuando Harry regresó a casa, había vuelto a pensar en Tom.

¿Qué había llevado al niño a robar? ¿Sentía que le faltaba algo? Bueno, obviamente Harry no podía darse el lujo de darle muchas cosas, pero ¿era esa la única razón? ¿Qué más? ¿Podría haber sido su cumpleaños? Harry no lo había celebrado y no le había dado nada especial. Si eso había hecho que Tom sintiera que se lo estaba privando de algo, ¿tal vez fue lo que lo llevó a robar?

Unos cuantos autos pasaron junto a él mientras la gente se apresuraba a sus casas después de un largo día. Sin embargo, la mayoría caminaba, y Harry dudaba que muchos pudieran permitirse un automóvil en Deptford de todos modos. No era un área conocida por su riqueza. No, era mucho más probable ver personas montando carruajes que conduciendo automóviles.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sintió tan nervioso que casi vomito. No le gustaba la idea de confrontar a Tom de nuevo por el robo, y ni siquiera sabía cómo mencionarlo. Suspiró profundamente mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos, moviéndose mucho más lento de lo que solía hacerlo. Luego fue a la cocina donde Tom estaba leyendo un libro sin ninguna señal de que hubiera salido.

¿Para qué necesitaba el dinero, de todos modos?

— Tom, — dijo Harry en voz baja, sentado en una silla frente a su pupilo. — Por favor, deja el libro por ahora, necesito... necesitamos discutir algunos asuntos.

— Está bien, — accedió el chico, con una expresión cautelosa en su delgado rostro. — Sin embargo, tu tono no me hace pensar en buenas noticias.

Harry se encogió de hombros preguntándose si debería comenzar con una pregunta. ¿Debería preguntarle a Tom si había salido hoy? Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ¿no era así? — Fui a comprar mi almuerzo hoy... fui al Mercado que está a un par de cuadras de aquí. Conoces el lugar.

— Así es, — dijo Tom entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando ya lo que Harry diría después.

— Te vi hoy, — le dijo Harry exasperado. — Tom, lo prometiste.

— No robe nada, — Tom reclamó.

— El hurto es robar.

— Muy bien, ¿y qué? Robo. Eso es lo que hago.

— Pero no debería ser lo que haces, — argumentó Harry. Mantuvo las manos sobre la mesa, las palmas presionadas contra la superficie de madera. Deliberadamente, a pesar de su ira, no se levantó para verse más alto que el niño. No quería que Tom se sintiera amenazado, incluso en medio de una discusión.

— ¡A nadie le importa!

— ¡Por supuesto que les importa! ¡Piensa, Tom! ¿Y si hubiera sido un oficial de policía quien te hubiera visto?

— Eso… — Tom intentó de nuevo, su voz inusualmente frágil.

— Tus acciones tiene consecuencias, — dijo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su voz firme y tranquila, y no ceder ante el impulso de gritar. — Si hay algo para lo que necesitas desesperadamente el dinero, entonces vienes a mí y discutimos nuestro presupuesto. Pero no vas a robar, Tom. Eso está mal. Esa no es la solución.

— No me importa, — insistió Tom, volteando la cara. Sin embargo, no parecía tan seguro como antes, lo que Harry tomó como una especie de victoria. — ¿Y qué, ya no obtengo libros? ¿Y qué era también... un cuidador? ¿Las cosas con las que me amenazaste antes?

— Puedes engañar a cualquier pobre alma que traiga para vigilarte, — dijo Harry cansado. — No, cada vez que me vaya te lanzaré un hechizo de seguimiento. — Dudó entonces, por un momento, pensando en el otro castigo. No quería evitar que Tom leyera sus libros y estudiara, pero había que hacer algo.

— Puedes quedarte con tus libros, — dijo Harry finalmente, — pero no hay radio. Ni siquiera intentes hacer que funcione, no podrás hacerlo. — El niño no respondió, y los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos largos momentos, durante los cuales Tom mantuvo los ojos fijos en el libro que tenía delante de él. Sin embargo, no estaba leyendo, eso era obvio.

Después de un rato, Harry se levantó cansado, sintiendo un dolor en las caderas, antes de ir al baño a refrescarse. La cara que lo miraba en el espejo estaba cansada como antes, y Harry trató de no lamentar lo que había hecho. ¿No había pensado ya en esto antes? Se quedaría con Tom a través de lo bueno y lo malo.

Una vez hecho eso, Harry regresó a la cocina. — ¿Te suena bien la sopa con pan? — preguntó. Tom permaneció en silencio por un largo momento, antes de finalmente decir.

— No tengo hambre, — dijo el niño hoscamente, como si hubiera sufrido una gran injusticia. — No comeré. De hecho, me iré a dormir ahora.

Bueno, pensó Harry de repente también sin hambre. 'Eso pudo resultar mejor. Claro que también pudo resultar mucho peor, así que suponía… que debía estar agradecido.'

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, inseguro de que lo había despertado. Se sentó, las delgadas sábanas se juntaron en su cintura y tomó sus anteojos al lado de la cama, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del área de la cocina. Se puso de pie, sus pies descalzos golpearon el piso incómodamente frío, y se dirigió hacia la cocina y la alacena de Tom.

El niño estaba dormido, pero visiblemente angustiado. Su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa y su cara estaba arrugada en un ceño fruncido que no hizo nada para ocultar las lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos y sobre la almohada. Sus manos estaban en puños apretados y su respiración era difícil.

Todo lo que estaba viendo lastimó a Harry y lo hizo pensar en las veces que había tenido que reprimir sus lágrimas por miedo a la ira de tía Petunia. Cuando Tom dejó escapar otro gemido triste, Harry se arrodilló y extendió la mano para despertarlo.

Era gracioso, de esa forma completamente dolorosa y nada divertida, que el miedo era lo único que realmente podía despojar a Tom de sus defensas. Cuando el niño se despertó, se sentó rápido y se tambaleó hacia Harry, como para abrazarlo más cerca por comodidad, pero los años de no tener a nadie al lado de su cama no podían borrarse tan fácilmente y el niño terminó alejándose. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se acurrucaba contra la pared, encogiendo los hombros como para hacer que Harry lo soltara.

Ya no estaba llorando.

— Tom, — susurró Harry, preguntándose si debería retroceder para darle más espacio a Tom o quedarse cerca para hacerle saber que no estaba solo. — Querido, todo estará bien. Lo que sea que hayas soñado no está sucediendo.

Tom no respondió, solo levantó sus mantas para esconder su rostro detrás de la tela. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, y por un momento Harry temió que tuviera un ataque de pánico, y Harry no sabía cómo manejar eso. No era lo suficientemente bueno en esto. Crianza de los hijos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo consolar a un niño que se suponía que debía criar, ayudar.

— Oye, tomemos un poco de leche y galletas, — susurró Harry, recordando lo que Ron había hecho hace una vida para consolarlo cada vez que las pesadillas se volvían demasiado difíciles de manejar. — Creo que nos quedan algunas galletas en el tarro. Vamos, amor, está bien. Todo estará bien.

El niño no se resistió cuando Harry lo movió suavemente de su cama a una silla, antes de llenar rápidamente dos vasos con leche y sacar las pocas galletas que aún les quedaban. Puso las galletas en un plato y lo colocó frente a Tom. La cara manchada de lágrimas del niño permaneció horriblemente en blanco mientras miraba el aperitivo con cansancio. Harry envolvió una manta alrededor de los hombros del niño en caso de que tuviera frío, antes de sentarse también.

— Tom, — dijo Harry suavemente. — Toma una galleta.

— No quiero dormir, — susurró Tom, aún sin mirar al mago. — Yo no...

— No tienes que hacerlo, — le aseguró Harry. Aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y Harry decidió que pronto tomaría una taza de café en lugar de leche o té. — ¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?

— No te necesito, — dijo Tom de repente, tomando una galleta pero sin comerla. — Incluso si me echas, sobreviviré.

— Nunca te echaría, — respondió Harry, inseguro de lo que había provocado esa reacción en particular. ¿Seguramente el chico no había pensado que Harry lo echaría después de su discusión? Excepto, bueno, tal vez eso era exactamente lo que Tom había pensado. — Te dije que esta es tu casa, y lo dije en serio. Nos mantendremos unidos y si alguna vez nos separamos, es por algo fuera de mi control.

Tom no respondió, pero finalmente acercó el vaso de leche y sumergió su galleta en él.

— Robar está mal, — dijo Harry, buscando las palabras correctas. — Pero solo porque cometas un error no significa que seas un error. No quiero que pienses que necesitas buscar otro lugar donde pertenecer. Quiero decir, nunca he pensado que pertenezcas a otro lugar que no sea a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas antes de venir a buscarme? — Tom preguntó de repente. Harry respiró hondo y se recostó en su silla.

— Hubo una guerra hace unos años, — dijo finalmente. — Participé y tuve que recuperarme por un tiempo.

— Entonces eres un héroe de guerra, — dijo Tom, luciendo interesado, y aunque fue una mejora de cómo había estado momentos antes, también hizo que Harry se preocupara. No quería que el chico asociara ningún pensamiento positivo con la guerra. El joven mago sacudió la cabeza con una mueca.

— Los héroes son menos comunes de lo que todos deseamos, — dijo, pensando en cuántos de los Aurores, que habían luchado contra Voldemort, habían sido personas horribles con poco respeto por los demás y tenían ideas falsas sobre sus propios derechos y capacidades. — Especialmente en guerras. De todos modos, Tom... sobre ayer. — El niño suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Volverás al mismo tema? — preguntó, claramente odiando la idea. — Ya me disculpé, ¿no?

'No, no lo hiciste', pensó Harry, pero simplemente respondió — Los castigos no serán cancelados, pero si me muestras lo bien que puedes comportarte durante las próximas tres semanas, podemos ir a algún lugar divertido.

— ¿Puedes siquiera permitirte unas vacaciones? — Tom preguntó, instantáneamente sospechoso. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no me refería a viajar. Quiero decir que podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon. Te conté de eso, ¿no? Podrías conocer a otros magos y brujas, tal vez hacer algunos amigos. No lo haríamos aun. Todavía no, pero en un par de meses. Quizás una vez que termine el verano, está menos concurrido de esa manera. Más cerca de diciembre.

— No quiero amigos, — dijo Tom al instante, luciendo mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. — Quiero libros. Y eso es casi ocho meses, lo que prometes. Mejor no lo olvides.

— No lo haré, — le aseguró Harry, — pero recuerda, ya sabes... compórtate. Si hay algo que necesites, solo dímelo y trabajaremos juntos para asegurarnos de que puedas conseguirlo. Pero robar es no es una solución. Prométemelo. De verdad, esta vez.

— Bien, — resopló Tom, y miró la galleta que sostenía. — Bien. Lo prometo.


	6. Callejón Diagon

Callejon Diagon

1936

La vida continuó y los días soleados de verano se volvieron cada vez más calurosos antes de comenzar a enfriarse demasiado pronto. Por lo que Harry podía ver, Tom había cumplido su promesa y se había centrado únicamente en la lectura y, cuando el aburrimiento se volvía intolerable, utilizaba sus habilidades matemáticas que mejoraban rápidamente para calcular cosas que Harry ni siquiera podía comprender por completo.

— Inteligente con los números, ¿no? — Dijo la Modista Maggie después de escuchar la respuesta de Harry a su pregunta sobre su pupilo. — Creo que mi sobrina puede tener algunos libros escolares que ya no necesita. Puedo traerlos, gratis, por supuesto. No te cobraría por libros que nadie más necesita.

— Gracias, — dijo Harry, agradecido pero no acostumbrado a tanta generosidad. — Si no hay problemas, señora, aun así preferiría pagar.

— No obstaculices la educación del niño porque eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo tan irrelevante como unos pocos libros que de otra manera irían a la basura — le dijo la Modista Maggie, sus duras palabras se suavizaron de alguna manera con una pequeña sonrisa sin humor. — Te traeré los libros el lunes.

— Gracias, — dijo Harry nuevamente. Se libró de una conversación incómoda cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta, y una señora con su caballero compañero entró en la boutique. Obviamente eran ricos, pero Harry había aprendido que ese era un rasgo que muchos de los clientes de la Modista Maggie tenían en común.

— Sr. y Sra. Whorlhood, — dijo Maggie, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se dirigiera a su pequeña estación de trabajo. El joven mago suspiró, sabiendo que pasaría otro día cosiendo ojales y recortando dobladillos. Quizás debería comenzar a buscar otro trabajo; había mucho más que podía hacer. ¿Seguramente trabajar en una panadería sería preferible a esto? — ¿Tengo lista la capa de la Sra. Whorlhood, si quiere probársela?

— Absolutamente, — dijo la mujer, sus zapatos de tacón golpeaban ruidosamente contra el suelo mientras caminaba. — Pensé que había un zapatero al otro lado de la calle. ¿Dónde se fue?

— Creo que se retiró hace unos meses, — respondió la Modista Maggie. — Su hijo es un abogado bastante exitoso y no había necesidad de que el padre trabajara más. Un sombrerero de Alemania compró el lugar y se mudará pronto, según me han dicho.

— Oh, pero ¿qué saben los alemanes sobre la moda? — La Sra. Whorlhood se burló groseramente, mientras Harry pensaba en Alemania. ¿Hitler ya estaba en el poder? Era decepcionante lo difícil que era encontrar información de otros países; los canales de radio tendian a centrarse principalmente en lo que estaba sucediendo en las diferentes partes de Inglaterra, con solo unas pocas menciones del resto de Europa.

— Así es, — aceptó la Modista, y ayudó a la clienta a ponerse una capa gruesa que sería más adecuada para los climas más fríos que aún no habían llegado. Se veía hermosa, y Harry admiraba discretamente el cuidadoso bordado en el que la Modista Maggie había trabajado tan duro.

— Se ve absolutamente encantadora, querida, — dijo Whorlhood. — ¿Pero no es un poco demasiado, mm, colorida?

— Dios, no, Michael, — dijo la Sra. Whorlhood. — Sin embargo, creo que algunas cintas cerca del dobladillo no irían mal. Verdes, como los forros de los puños.

— Por supuesto— La Modista Maggie estuvo de acuerdo instantáneamente, y le indicó a Harry que se acercara. — ¿Qué tal si mi asistente se encarga de eso mientras la ayudo con el sombrero?

— Muy bien, — dijo la Sra. Whorlhood. — No necesito quitarme la capa, entonces. Que encantador. ¿Escucho que están abriendo otro Tesco* cerca? — Harry se arrodilló para trabajar en las nuevas cintas y casi se pinchó el dedo con una aguja cuando escuchó el nombre de la tienda. ¿En serio había Tesco en este tiempo?

— ¿Esa tienda de comestibles? Escuché que su selección de té es bastante generosa.

— Es preferible al mercado que los locales parecen favorecer, — admitió la Sra. Whorlhood. — Escuché que el negocio se está... ¿Cuál es la palabra que usaste antes, cariño?

— Diversificando, — dijo el Sr. Whorlhood con ayuda. — Se están diversificando.

— Sí, eso. Para libros e incluso ropa, — la Sra. Whorlhood terminó por él. — ¡No puedo imaginar comprar ropa en una tienda de comestibles! ¿Quién haría eso?

— ¿Quién? — Dijo la Modista Maggie, su voz no ocultaba por completo lo disgustada que estaba con la noticia. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería el impacto de la apertura de Tesco cerca. Sabía que comprar ropa en tiendas así iba a ser todo un éxito, pero ¿eso iniciaría la desaparición de los clientes de Maggie?

Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿todavía necesitaría que Harry trabajara para ella?

'Siendo realistas, la gente probablemente tendrá sus reservas sobre comprar ropa de lo que hasta ahora ha sido una tienda de comestibles', pensó Harry. Sin embargo, a lo sumo, pasaría un año antes de que se acostumbraran. En el peor de los casos, Harry necesitaría buscar otro trabajo antes de lo que originalmente había planeado. Claro, ya lo había pensado antes, consideró la idea, ya que su salario actual apenas cubría los gastos de él y de Tom y sabiendo que eventualmente no sería suficiente. Pero en realidad no se sentía preparado para eso.

— Yo, personalmente, estoy disgustada, — declaró la Sra. Whorlhood, removiéndose de una manera que hacía que coser las cintas fuera un poco más difícil. — Sé que a algunas personas les encanta la ropa lista, ¡pero yo nunca podría! Imagine comprar un vestido y luego ver exactamente el mismo vestido en otra persona.

— Absolutamente horrible, — murmuró la Modista Maggie de acuerdo, antes de agregar— La ropa confeccionada tiende a quedar bastante mal.

— ¡Realmente así es! — Dijo la Sra. Whorlhood, y se movió de nuevo. Harry intentó terminar su trabajo más rápido para no darle a Maggie ninguna razón para criticarlo más tarde. — Vi a Margaret Mills el otro día, no la conoce, querida, pero ella compra su ropa lista de una tienda de la esquina, y, Dios mío, ¡los hombros estaban demasiado apretados y la cintura para que le cuento! Fue una vista muy triste, déjeme decirle.

Harry terminó de coser las cintas y se aseguró de que se vieran bien y no corrieran el riesgo de caerse, luego ató cuidadosamente el hilo y lo cortó antes de retirarse de la estación de trabajo de Maggie. En verdad, debería buscar otro trabajo muy pronto. Quizás si llevaba a Tom al Callejón Diagon pronto, como había prometido, podría encontrar algo que valiera la pena considerar.

Sí, sí. Haría eso. Sería una sorpresa deliciosa para Tom, quien probablemente creía que Harry ya había olvidado su promesa.

— No se ve como pensé que sería, — dijo Tom tan pronto como Harry lo llevó al Callejón Diagon. — No lo odio.

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la familiar calle con un dolor en el corazón. Era extraño cómo décadas en el pasado muy pocas cosas eran diferentes. Las calles estaban un poco más limpias, los edificios eran obviamente más nuevos, y solo un puñado de tiendas no le eran familiares. Lo que parecía un pequeño restaurante ocupaba el lugar que había vendido ingredientes de pociones durante el primer año de Harry, y las chimeneas para viajar por Flu habían sido reemplazadas por un taller.

Era extraño caminar allí sin ser señalado por las personas que lo rodeaban y sin Ron o Hermione en ningún lugar cercano. Harry seguía esperando que alguien lo llamara para pedirle un autógrafo o simplemente mirar su frente, tratando de echar un vistazo a la cicatriz. Sin embargo, para su deleite, a nadie le importaba él o Tom.

Lo que más había cambiado, quizás, era la cantidad de personas vestidas con ropa muggle. En la época de Harry, la mayoría de las brujas y magos nacidos de muggles nunca usaban túnicas fuera de la escuela, e incluso algunos de sus amigos mestizos o de sangre pura habían disfrutado vistiendo algunos atuendos muggles en su tiempo libre. Ahora, sin embargo, aparte de él y Tom, Harry solo podía ver a unas pocas personas vestidas como muggles.

— ¿Libros? — Tom preguntó, tirando de la manga de Harry con impaciencia. — Quiero más de uno. Ya terminé los libros que Maggie te dio y me aburrí. No tenemos que ir a ningún otro lado, ¿verdad? Deberíamos ir directamente a la librería.

— Por aquí, — respondió el mago, guiando a Tom por una de las calles con la esperanza de que Flourish y Blotts estuviera en las instalaciones que Harry sabía encontrar. Por otra parte, sería fácil simplemente pedir indicaciones. — ¿Ya terminaste los libros? ¿Matemáticas es tan fácil para ti?

— No es fácil, — dijo Tom rodando los ojos. — Es divertido. Las cosas fáciles son aburridas. Las matemáticas me dan algo en qué pensar.

— Por supuesto, — suspiró Harry, pensando en Hermione nuevamente. Era extraño lo mucho que Tom se parecía a Hermione, y dudaba que alguno de los dos estuviera particularmente feliz o halagado por la observación. Por otra parte, nunca tendría la oportunidad de contarle a Hermione sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Sin necesidad de apurarse, Tom y Harry continuaron su camino lentamente por las calles llenas de gente, pasando por numerosas tiendas que capturaron la atención de Tom. El niño estaba tan ocupado con lo que estaba viendo que casi chocó con algunas personas mientras caminaba. Harry resopló y mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Tom hasta que llegaron a la puerta decorada de Flourish and Blotts.

Flourish y Blotts no habían cambiado mucho, y aunque Harry estaba contento de encontrarlo tan familiar, lo que lo hizo realmente feliz con su decisión de traer a Tom hoy fue la expresión de absoluto deleite en el rostro del niño. Harry sabía que nunca había visto al pequeño bribón tan feliz, y no pudo evitar darle una palmadita en la cabeza y decirle— Tres libros esta vez. No hay necesidad de apurarse.

Tan pronto como el niño desapareció entre las estanterías, un joven que llevaba un delantal con el símbolo de Flourish y Blotts apareció con una sonrisa educada en su rostro. Algo en su cara le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Harry no podía descubrir qué era. — ¡Hola, señor! ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ¿Está buscando algo específico?

— En realidad no, — respondió Harry, preguntándose por qué alguien que trabaja en una librería necesitaría un delantal. — Sin embargo, ahora que lo pregunta, ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar los libros más adecuados para los niños que aún no están en Hogwarts?

— Por supuesto, — el empleado, cuya etiqueta de identificación lo identificaba como "Rudolf", respondió justo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y otra persona entró.

El recién llegado era un hombre que, aunque solo un poco más alto que Harry, se portaba de tal manera que lo hacía parecer alto e intimidante. Su túnica estaba finamente hecha y decorada con buen gusto y ahora Harry podía reconocer un atuendo caro cuando lo veía. Los guantes que llevaba y el bastón que sostenía le recordaron a Harry a Lucius Malfoy en su apogeo, aunque la expresión en la cara del hombre era más como la marca de desprecio arrogante de Snape.

El cabello oscuro del hombre estaba recogido hacia atrás, y sus ojos sorprendentemente claros, un gris tan pálido que era inquietantemente cercano al blanco, eran agudos y fríos mientras miraba brevemente a Harry.

— Lord Black, — Rudolf el empleado dijo solicito, olvidando instantáneamente a Harry, quien decidió quedarse quieto y esperar a Tom en silencio. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había nada peligroso en la librería, y confiaba en que Tom podría encontrar libros que le interesaran sin la ayuda de nadie más. De hecho, conociendo al mocoso, le molestaría que alguien tratara de ayudarlo. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor? ¿Lo que sea? Recibimos un envío esta mañana de libros maravillosamente informativos que discuten las conexiones entre la curación mental y la adivinación.

Lord Black, claramente acostumbrado a ser tratado como una especie de realeza, simplemente hizo un gesto al hombre para que se callara. Luego dio unos pasos más dentro de la tienda y miró las pilas de libros sin clasificar con desaprobación, antes de finalmente hablar.

— Se rumorea que has adquirido una copia bastante rara de la biografía original de Gaspard Shingleton, — dijo Lord Black, su voz sorprendentemente alta y suave. — Si eso es cierto, me gustaría verla.

— Por supuesto, señor. Por supuesto, — dijo el empleado de inmediato, llegando a inclinarse dos veces, su cabello castaño caído cayendo para ocultar su rostro. — Solo un momento, por favor, iré a buscarlo para usted.

Harry se preguntó por un momento si ahora, con la ausencia del empleado, el sangre pura se volvería para hablar con él. Para su alivio, eso no sucedió. De una manera que le recordó a Harry a Narcissa Malfoy, Lord Black lo ignoró con practicada facilidad, y el mago más joven no podía en realidad lamentarse por eso. Ciertamente, algunas personas lo habrían sentido grosero, pero Harry estaba al tanto de las peores alternativas.

No había estado allí en persona, pero Hermione le había contado sobre un viaje de compras en el Callejón Diagon justo antes de que comenzara su quinto año en Hogwarts, donde se había topado con Morag MacDougal, una bruja de sangre pura de Ravenclaw. En lugar de ignorar a Hermione, MacDougal la había seguido durante casi una hora, criticando todo lo que hacía e insultándola en todo lo que podía. Hermione no era afectada fácilmente y no había sentido miedo, pero había sido una experiencia muy perturbadora.

— Harry, — dijo Tom, saliendo del laberinto de estanterías, llevando cuatro libros en lugar de los tres que Harry había establecido como límite. — Quiero estos.

— Acordamos tres, — le recordó Harry al niño, que frunció el ceño en respuesta, antes de mirar los libros que sostenía.

— Estos cuentan como uno, — dijo finalmente Tom, señalando dos libros sobre etiqueta y tradición. — Es un libro en dos partes. No es mi culpa que la gente aquí al parecer no pueda manejar más de unos cientos de páginas en una encuadernación. ¿Ves? Incluso se lee aquí: primera parte, segunda parte.

— Tal vez un sangre sucia como tú debería pensarlo dos veces antes de criticar el mundo del que puede ser expulsados fácilmente, — dijo Lord Black de repente, y Harry se giró para verlo mirando a Tom con disgusto. Luego miró a Harry y entrecerró sus extraños ojos. — Cómo han cambiado los tiempos. Hace unos años, gente como tú estaría esperando afuera hasta que llegara su turno. Después de gente decente, eso es.

— Los tiempos están cambiando, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa fácil a pesar de la ira que se estaba acumulando dentro de él. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había enfrentado a un prejuicio tan abierto, y definitivamente no extrañó la experiencia. — Quizás sería mejor cambiar con ellos en lugar de quedarse atrás.

— Veo que no estás negando ser un sangre sucia, respondió Lord Black, volviéndose ahora completamente hacia ellos. Su mano enguantada estaba fuertemente apretada alrededor de su bastón, y Harry se preguntó si mantendría su varita oculta allí, como lo había hecho Lucius Malfoy. — Con ojos como los tuyos, podrías haberte salido con la tuya, al menos por unos momentos. Pero con ese chico a tu lado, está claro de qué clase de desagüe salieron los dos.

— Encantador, — dijo Harry, justo cuando el empleado de Flourish and Blotts regresaba, sosteniendo un pesado libro en sus manos. Su cara estaba sonrojada y había algunas manchas en su delantal, pero parecía profundamente satisfecho.

— Lord Black, — dijo Rudolf, sonando un poco más seguro que hace unos momentos. — Aquí está el libro que solicitó, señor. Está en muy buenas condiciones y he hecho que dos expertos evalúen su valor y…

— Lo compraré, — interrumpió Lord Black, sin apartar la mirada de Harry. — Aunque a veces cuando recuerdo a qué tipo de gente le da la bienvenida a su tienda, Barnabas, me cuesta pensar por qué debería comprar algo de aquí.

— Oh, Lord Black, — dijo el empleado, riendo nerviosamente. — Los negocios son negocios para mí. Y, bueno, mi nombre es en realidad Rudolf, no... no Barnabas. Señor.

— Así es, — dijo Lord Black, finalmente alejándose de Harry para pagar el libro. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Rudolf dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se desplomó sobre una pila de libros, como si el encuentro le hubiera quitado todo el poder. Harry miró a Tom, que miraba al empleado con una expresión para nada impresionada.

— Bueno, eso fue agradable, — dijo el hombre débilmente, antes de volverse hacia Harry y Tom. — Lo siento, eh. Prometo que no tenemos ningún problema con nadie aquí. Sangre pura, mestizo o nacido de muggles, todo está bien. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden... ya sabe... Simplemente, ya sabe qué quiero decir, de todos modos. Continuando. ¿Tiene algunos libros para comprar?

La cena fue un asunto inusualmente tranquilo esa noche. Harry había terminado comprando los cuatro libros para Tom con la esperanza de darle algo para distraerse de las cosas que Black había dicho. Harry sabía que el prejuicio contra los nacidos de muggles era más fuerte en esta era, pero no había esperado el tipo de hostilidad abierta que había visto hoy. Incluso los Malfoy, bueno, los padres, rara vez habían dicho algo abiertamente ofensivo tan abiertamente en público. Habían tendido a implicar y rechazar más que decir lo que pensaban.

Por otra parte, el público en general en la época de Harry aceptaba mucho más a los hijos de muggles. Para numerosas personas, ese tipo de aceptación servía como una herramienta para distanciarse de Voldemort y sus ideologías. Quienquiera que hubiera expresado su disgusto hacia los nacidos de muggles había sido calificado casi como un Mortífago al instante, independientemente de si eso era cierto o no.

Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes. Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse por el tipo de tratamiento que Tom terminaría recibiendo en Slytherin. Sabía que el niño era inteligente y astuto, pero ¿y si los estudiantes mayores de Slytherin lo fueran aún más? Aunque, si Tom pudiera volver a ser el favorito de Slughorn…

— ¿Siempre es así? — Preguntó Tom de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El niño acababa de terminar su cena y dejo a un lado el plato. Estaba claramente disgustado y un poco preocupado cuando continuó— Quiero decir, ¿realmente la mayoría de la gente piensa en nosotros así?

— Algunos lo hacen, — respondió Harry, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir la situación sin hacer que pareciera inútil. — Algunos no lo hacen. No es diferente a cómo la Sra. Tibbs de dos pisos más abajo piensa que los extranjeros están por debajo de ella en su valor como seres humanos. Ella está equivocada, por supuesto, y también Lord Black.

— ¿La clase alta en el mundo mágico está de acuerdo con él? — Tom quería saber, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. — Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, ¿la gente me tratará así todo el tiempo?

— Yo... no sé, — admitió Harry, odiando su incapacidad para cambiar esa verdad. — Algunas casas son más abiertas que otras.

— ¿Es mejor ser un purasangre? — Tom preguntó entonces. — ¿Tiene alguna ventaja en términos de inteligencia? ¿Es la magia más fácil para ellos? Quiero decir, seguro que comienzan a aprender antes, ¿no?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y pensó cuidadosamente en lo que diría a continuación. Si bien era cierto que los niños de sangre pura que habían crecido rodeados de magia sabían más que los nacidos de muggles, no era algo que Tom debería considerar una debilidad, ¿verdad? — Al final se trata de lo que puedes hacer, — dijo finalmente. — Si eres inteligente y trabajas duro, eventualmente eso hará más por ti que una línea de sangre y dinero para alguien que no se esfuerza en hacer nada con lo que tiene. No será fácil, especialmente al principio, pero sé lo inteligente que eres. Y... la gente gravita hacia el poder. Lo sabes.

— Entonces se trata de construir una imagen, — decidió Tom, asintiendo con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. — Puedo trabajar con eso. Incluso si algunas personas me odian, puedo hacer que me teman.

— Ten cuidado, — dijo Harry inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, preguntándose si debería discutir la lógica de Tom. — Las impresiones de las personas pueden cambiar de favorables a francamente odiosas con bastante rapidez. — Sin mencionar que, a pesar de todos sus logros, el mayor elogio que Hermione había recibido de los tradicionalistas sangrepura había sido "lástima que sea una hija de muggles". Algunas personas nunca podrían superar los prejuicios con los que habían crecido.

— Estoy al tanto. Desde que el rey Edward comenzó su relación con esa mujer estadounidense, la gente ha estado en su caso sin importar cuánto lo hayan alabado hace solo unos meses.

— ¿Qué?

— Es obvio, — dijo Tom mirándolo. — Solo escucha a la BBC. Hace un tiempo lo estaban alabando y diciéndole cuán suave y encantador era, y ahora todo lo que hablan es de cómo Inglaterra no puede tener una divorciada estadounidense como reina y cómo se atreve a ser tan egoísta como para sugerir algo así. De todos modos, la sangre es una cosa y necesitaré leer más sobre eso. ¿Qué pasa con el dinero? Déjame adivinar... ser rico es importante.

— No diría importante, — suspiró Harry, pensando en los Weasley. — Pero, como es de esperar, la mayoría de la gente piensa que cuanto más dinero se tenga en su cuenta bancaria, más mereces su amistad...

— Somos pobres, — señaló Tom, el tono de su voz ligeramente acusador. — ¿No puedes conseguir otro trabajo? Maggie está destinada a la bancarrota y luego las cosas serán aún peores.

— Estoy buscando uno, — respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco insultado. — Pero es más difícil de lo que piensas. Estaba tan atrapado en la guerra y tratando de sobrevivir que obtener un título útil realmente no me importaba en ese entonces. No puedo convertirme en un abogado o un médico así como así. Además, lo que hago es suficiente para mantenernos vivos por un tiempo.

— Necesitas tener ambiciones más grandes que coser botones todo el día, — dijo Tom, y esta vez su tono era definitivamente acusador. — Si tienes que apegarte a esa ganancia honesta, conviértete en policía. Creo que esos ganan suficiente dinero para al menos conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir.

— Haré lo mejor que pueda, — se quejó Harry. — ¿Ya empezaste con los libros que conseguimos hoy?

— Por supuesto, — respondió Tom. — El de etiqueta es realmente bueno. Me alegro de haberlo comprado porque de lo contrario estaría completamente perdido y habría hecho el ridículo durante los primeros años en Hogwarts.

— ¿Y qué hay que saber en realidad? — pregunto Harry, terminando su cena también y poniéndose de pie para limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. — Solo sé cortés y amable.

— Eres un idiota, — suspiró Tom, aunque ahora las palabras que provenían de él sonaban más como un hecho mencionado con cariño que como un insulto. — Está bien. No contaba contigo para que me enseñaras nada de esto de todos modos.

— ¡Oye! — Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras secaba los platos y volvía a colocar todo donde correspondía. — Por Merlín, ¿no puedes comenzar siendo amable conmigo?

— Necesito practicar con extraños, — dijo Tom, ignorando lo que el otro había dicho. — Harry, tenemos que ir a buscar personas con las que pueda practicar.

— Contrario a lo que crees, no tengo personas en fila en algún lugar esperando el día en que las encontraras útiles.

— Pensé que habías dicho que querías que hablara con la gente. Nuestros vecinos o algo así.

— Sí, y has visto cómo mis intentos de crear una vida social para nosotros han fallado, — dijo Harry. — Principalmente por ti. Además, ¿crees que alguna de estas personas sabría algo sobre la etiqueta de los magos?

— Buen punto, — suspiró Tom, apartando su flequillo y entrecerrando los ojos hacia Harry. — Bien hecho. Estoy impresionado. De vuelta a los libros, entonces.

Demasiado pronto era diciembre nuevamente, y la nieve sucia cubría las calles mientras la gente de Deptford se envolvía en capas de lana y algodón. Tom renunció a tratar de acompañar a Harry a casa de Maggie, prefiriendo quedarse en casa, protegido del frío por los encantamientos que Harry nunca olvidaba renovar.

Fue en una mañana brillante y fría cuando un hombre angustiado entró corriendo. Su sombrero estaba torcido, un polvo de nieve cubría la parte superior de su cabeza y hombros, y la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla alarmante de conmoción y horror. Harry mismo esperaba lo peor: ¿había ocurrido un accidente cerca? ¿Deberían llamar a la policía o la ambulancia?

— Buenos días, — dijo la Modista Maggie, dejando los diseños que había estado comparando y mirando al hombre con disgusto. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

— Señora, — jadeó el hombre, presionando sus palmas contra el mostrador e inclinándose hacia adelante, el pánico aún estaba en su rostro. — ¡La radio! ¿Podría pedirle que enciendas la radio? ¡Por favor, esto es importante!

— Bueno, apenas...

— El rey está hablando, me han dicho, — continuó el hombre, y con un silbido enojado, Maggie se volvió para hacer lo que le pedían. Pronto la voz cansada del rey Eduardo llenó la boutique.

—"... nunca he querido retener nada, pero hasta ahora no ha sido constitucionalmente posible para mí hablar".

— Suena enfermo, — dijo la Modista Maggie, y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo ominoso que se sintió la atmósfera de repente. — ¿Está enfermo? ¿De eso se trata?

— "Hace unas horas", — continuó el Rey Eduardo, y las palabras parecían pesadas mientras las decía, deteniéndose de vez en cuando como para reunir fuerzas para continuar. "Cumplí mi último deber como Rey y Emperador".

— ¿Qué? — Maggie se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana, mientras que el hombre que había entrado antes suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza, consternado. El propio Harry se sintió extrañamente horrorizado, a pesar de haber sabido que esto sucedería eventualmente. De alguna manera presenciarlo lo hizo mucho... peor.

—"... y ahora que he sido sucedido por mi hermano, el duque de York, mis primeras palabras deben ser declararle mi lealtad. Esto lo hago con todo mi corazón".

— ¿Pero por qué haría esto? — susurró la Modista Maggie, y Harry nunca la había visto tan emotiva antes. Hubo algunos rumores y especulaciones sobre qué tipo de futuro el Rey Eduardo podría darle a la nación, pero nadie sospechaba esto. Maggie cerró los ojos cuando el rey continuó, su voz tambaleándose y quebradiza a veces, haciendo que Harry se preguntara cuán voluntaria había sido realmente la abdicación.

"Todos ustedes saben las razones que me han impulsado a renunciar al trono. Pero quiero que entiendan que al decidirme no olvidé el país o el imperio, que, como Príncipe de Gales y últimamente como Rey, durante veinticinco años trate de servir, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que me ha resultado imposible llevar la pesada carga de la responsabilidad y cumplir con mis deberes como Rey, como desearía hacer sin la ayuda y apoyo de la mujer que amo".

— ¡Lo sabía! — el hombre del mostrador bramó enojado, agarrando su sombrero y tirándolo al piso con disgusto. — ¡Es por esa maldita yanqui desvergonzada!

— Cállese — espetó la Modista Maggie al instante. — ¡No toleraré ese tipo de lenguaje aquí, pase lo que pase!

"Deseo, asimismo, que sepáis que la decisión ha sido mía y sólo mía. Era una cuestión sobre la que debía juzgar únicamente por mí mismo. La otra persona afectada de modo directo ha intentado, hasta el último momento, persuadirme en el sentido contrario. He tomado esta decisión, la más grave de mi vida, con la sola preocupación de dilucidar qué sería, el último extremo, lo más apropiado para todos.".

— Esto es un ultraje, — continuó el hombre, con la cara torcida de ira. — ¡Piense en cómo nos vemos todos! ¡Él es el rey! ¡Y no nos quería! No, eligió a una mujer casada, una mujer divorciada, en vez de al país que lo mantuvo en oro y seda desde el día en que nació. ¿Y así es como nos agradece? ¿Así es como sirve a su país?

— El duque de York es un buen hombre, — dijo la Modista Maggie después de unos momentos de escuchar el discurso del rey, bueno, del antiguo rey. — Es un hombre bueno y sensato casado con una dama británica.

— ¡Y qué importa lo bien que están él y su dama, si el hombre no puede encadenar dos palabras en una oración!

"Ahora me retiro de los asuntos públicos, y dejo a un lado mi carga. Quizá pase algún tiempo antes de que regrese a mi tierra natal, pero siempre seguiré los destinos de la raza y el Imperio británicos con el mayor interés; y si en algún momento del futuro puedo ser útil a Su Majestad desde un puesto anónimo, no le decepcionaré. Y ahora, todos tenemos un nuevo Rey. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón le deseo a él y a vosotros, su pueblo, la mayor felicidad y prosperidad. ¡Dios os bendiga! ¡Dios salve al Rey!"

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo y desagradable, y Harry no se sintió aliviado hasta que la radio se apagó una vez más y el hombre que había entrado respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza y salió tambaleándose. Sus fuertes maldiciones se escucharon mucho después de que la puerta se cerró a su paso.

'Me pregunto qué tan lejos está la Segunda Guerra Mundial ', pensó Harry, sin moverse de su asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Maggie moviendo los diseños frente a ella, antes de devolverlos a su carpeta, luego sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

— Harry, — dijo con voz quebradiza. — Vete a casa. Cerraremos temprano hoy.

— Aún no es mediodía, — señaló Harry, pero se levantó para buscar su abrigo. — ¿Estará bien?

— Sí, — respondió la Modista Maggie cansadamente, luciendo vieja y frágil de repente. — Vete a casa. Te veré aquí mañana otra vez. Y si encuentras algo de fe en Dios en tu corazón, una oración por Gran Bretaña no estaría mal.

* Tesco PLC es una cadena multinacional de locales de venta al por menor con sede en el Reino Unido.


	7. Una carta largamente esperada

Una carta largamente esperada

1936

— Feliz cumpleaños, — dijo Harry alegremente, colocando una taza de chocolate caliente frente a Tom. También había un pastel pequeño pero delicioso en la mesa, con un cuenco lleno de galletas justo al lado. Todo no coincidía y una de las cucharas estaba ligeramente doblada, pero Harry estaba orgulloso del desayuno de cumpleaños. — ¡Diez ya! El tiempo vuela, ¿eh?

— ¿Por qué estás tan alegre? — Tom preguntó adormilado, cerrando los ojos y presionando la nariz contra la taza. Su cabello, generalmente peinado, estaba desordenado y Harry podía decir que el mocoso había desafiado la hora de dormir una vez más y se había quedado despierto la mitad de la noche, leyendo. — Quiero dormir. Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí este año, Harry. Quiero dormir hasta mañana.

— No seas ridículo, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con su taza de té y tomó una galleta. — Podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon de nuevo si quieres. Comprar algunos libros más.

— Tu eres ridículo, — murmuró Tom, aunque finalmente parecía interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo. — ¿Cuántos, sin embargo? ¿Y podemos ir el próximo sábado porque sé que habrá mucha gente tan cerca del año nuevo?

— Tengo diez galeones reservados para tus libros, — dijo Harry. — Depende de qué libros compres, pero yo diría que puede elegir al menos tres. Posiblemente cuatro. Y sí, por supuesto que podemos ir el próximo sábado.

— Bien, — suspiró Tom, como si ir hasta el Callejón Diagon se hubiera convertido de repente en una tarea. Harry no se molestó en contener su sonrisa, complacido con lo mucho que la hostilidad del niño se había suavizado desde el comienzo de su estadía. Tom todavía era bastante irritable y terco, y Harry no sabía lo que el niño pensaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para caer en la rutina de vivir juntos.

No eran una familia, en realidad no. No de la forma en que Harry había deseado, no de la forma en que los Weasley habían sido. Solo podía esperar que eso finalmente cambiara por sí solo.

— ¿No tienes trabajo hoy? — Tom preguntó, finalmente alcanzando el pastel y cortándose una rebanada. — Tengo una pregunta sobre Gringotts, por cierto. El banco mágico.

— Maggie no abrió ya que nadie viene alrededor del año nuevo, así que estoy libre hoy y mañana, — explicó Harry. — ¿Gringotts? Está bien. No puedo prometer saber la respuesta a lo que sea que estés preguntando, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

— En Inglaterra Mejorada, el autor dice que el banco está completamente administrado por goblins. No hay personas reales involucradas en ninguna etapa de la administración. Puedo entender que los goblins trabajen allí, ¿pero realmente no hay brujas ni magos que puedan manejar el papeleo o relaciones públicas?

— No creo que las haya, pero no es tan sorprendente, ¿verdad? Creo que el banco fue fundado por un goblin y como los goblins nunca apreciaron a la gente, simplemente decidieron no contratarlos. Aunque a veces hacen contratos temporales con los que rompen maldiciones, conocía a alguien que trabajó en Gringotts como gerente de cuentas por un tiempo. Necesitaban a alguien que hablara francés, así que... De nuevo, ella no era completamente humana.

— No me importa eso. No es el punto, — dijo Tom con impaciencia. — Desde las Guerras de los Goblins, la relación entre goblins y magos ha sido tensa y, según el libro, incluso ahora los goblins son extremadamente groseros y poco cooperativos. ¿Qué pasaría si decidieran librar una guerra contra los magos algún día otra vez? ¡Todo lo que poseemos quedaría atrapado en sus bóvedas!

— Creo que están bajo juramento de no hacer eso, ¿no? — Harry dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. — Es una regulación ministerial, y dado que tiene que ver con el dinero, estoy bastante seguro de que el ministerio se asegura de que se obedezca.

— Tal vez en generaciones anteriores, — respondió Tom rápidamente, con la mente acelerada pensando en las posibilidades. — Pero emplear nuevos goblins sin informar al ministerio y sin obligarlos a prestar juramento sería fácil, ¿no?

— ¿Supongo que sí? — dijo Harry y Tom suspiró, rodando los ojos.

— Solo digo que a estas alturas los magos deberían haber tomado el control de Gringotts. Si yo fuera un goblin, habría encontrado la manera de evitar cualquier juramento de servidumbre. Incluso si se tratara de dinero.

— Pero los goblin hacen un mejor trabajo. Y permanecen neutrales en todo momento, lo que no solo es importante, sino que también los magos son incapaces de hacer. Además, por lo que sabemos, el juramento podría ser algo tan simple como decirles que nunca tomen partido. No lo sé. Nunca me interesó cómo funciona Gringotts, para ser honesto.

— Sí, eso está claro. Y no creo que el juramento sea algo tan simple como eso, — dijo Tom con la certeza de un niño de diez años que sabía que era inteligente y creía que siempre tenía razón. — ¿Cuál es la relación entre Gringotts y el Ministro de Hacienda?

— No tengo idea, — admitió Harry, volviendo a llenar su taza de té y tomando otra galleta para disfrutarla. — Pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrarte un libro sobre el tema. Dudo que algún artículo del Profeta sea útil, incluso si imprimen algo importante.

— Los libros se desactualizan muy rápido cuando se trata de ese tipo de noticias. ¿Hay periódicos como Times Financiero en el Mundo Mágico? ¿Podemos suscribirnos?

— Um, bueno, hay Galeones Globales. Pero no podemos suscribirnos ya que es demasiado caro para nosotros en este momento y usan águilas para entregar. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría la gente de aquí si vieran un águila en nuestra ventana una vez por semana?

— Necesitas un nuevo trabajo y nosotros tenemos que mudarnos, — decidió Tom, y Harry suspiró. A pesar de su madurez e inteligencia, a veces Harry sentía como si Tom realmente no comprendía lo difícil que era realmente ganar dinero.

— Sin embargo, primero consigamos tus libros, — dijo Harry. — Y estoy bastante seguro de que hay copias antiguas de Galeones Globales que se venden en algún lugar a menor precio. Es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

— Cierto, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Mejor que nada.

1937

— Es extraño, ¿no es así, lo poco que los magos parecen aprovecharse de los negocios muggle? — Pregunto Tom la parte superior de su cabeza apenas visible desde atrás de un número de Galeones Globales que Harry le había comprado hacía menos de una hora. Su taza de té estaba intacta, probablemente olvidada, y Harry se preguntó si debería recordarle al niño su existencia.

'¿Para qué molestarse?' Pensó el mago mientras se acomodaba en su silla y miraba a través de una de las ventanas de Cordelia's Coffee & Cakes a las calles del Callejón Diagon.

— Quiero decir, — continuó Tom, — usar magia para hacer, por ejemplo, una compañía de entrega más eficiente que lo que la mayoría de los muggles usan en este momento solo puede generar ganancias, ¿verdad?

— Claro, — dijo Harry distraído, aun mirando afuera a la nieve que caía. — Casi no puedo creer que ya tengas diez.

— Sigues diciendo eso, — señaló Tom, finalmente dejando el periódico. — ¿Qué estás mirando? No hay nada más que nieve afuera. ¿Podemos ir a otros lugares aparte del Callejón Diagon de vez en cuando?

— Apenas has visto nada en el Callejón Diagon, — resopló Harry, apartando la vista de la ventana y sonriéndole a Tom. — Eventualmente, sí. Hay otros grandes lugares para visitar. Uno en particular, estoy seguro de que te encantará.

— ¿Genial por tu definición o genial por mi definición? — Tom preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. — Crees que el parque es un gran lugar para visitar.

— No, no se parece en nada al parque, — respondió Harry, pensando en Hogsmeade. — Es otro pueblo, en realidad.

Tom estaba claramente a punto de decir algo, cuando alguien familiar entró en la cafetería, distrayéndolo en silencio. Harry miró hacia donde estaba el recién llegado y vio a Lord Black de pie, presumiblemente preparándose para hacer un pedido. Su compañera, una hermosa mujer vestida con una capa de terciopelo rojo oscuro, había avanzado a la cafetería y había elegido una mesa no muy lejos de la de Harry y Tom.

La mujer se sentó frente a Harry, aunque su atención estaba en Lord Black. Sus cejas perfectamente arregladas se arquearon de una manera que solo podía hablar de desprecio divertido, y la suave sonrisa en su rostro formó un contraste inquietante contra la mirada fría en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pueblo? — Tom finalmente preguntó, aunque su voz era más tranquila y no parecía estar sentado con tanta confianza como lo había hecho momentos antes. Harry se mordió el labio, odiando el impacto que la presencia de Black parecía tener en su pupilo. ¿Pero qué hacer al respecto? ¿Debería sugerir ir a otro lado? Si lo hacía… ¿no haría eso que Tom pensara que no tenía derecho a estar en el mismo lugar que Black?

Maldita sea, Harry no iba a ser ahuyentado por la presencia de Black.

— Hogsmeade, — dijo, sonriéndole a Tom en lo que esperaba que fuera una manera alegre y tranquilizadora. — Aunque creo que las librerías aquí en el Callejón Diagon son mejores.

Black pasó junto a su mesa, seguido de una camarera. ¡Harry ni siquiera sabía que este lugar tenía camareras!, quien tomo la orden de la pareja y les sirvieron el té. La compañera de Black miró el té y Harry tuvo muy claro que no tenía intenciones de beberlo. Black, por otro lado, ya estaba alcanzando el suyo.

— Los libros sobre economía quedan obsoletos tan rápido, — dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño ante la edición de Galeones Globales frente a él. — Un libro escrito hoy probablemente no será relevante dentro de dos años. Por eso creo que una suscripción a un periódico como este sería mejor. ¿Enseñan economía en Hogwarts?

— A menos que algo haya cambiado desde que estuve allí, entonces no, — dijo Harry. — Lo que podría ser bueno, ya que dudo que muchos niños de tu edad estén listos para ello. Creo que tú también necesitas aprender mucho más antes de comenzar con este tema en particular. — Leer noticias sobre la economía europea y artículos sobre teorías fiscales no servía bien para comprender el panorama completo de la forma en que Tom parecía querer hacerlo.

— Como sea, — murmuró el chico, tomando su periódico de nuevo. — Pero si alguien quiere ser, digamos, un abogado o un emprendedor o algo así, ¿qué harían? ¿Hay universidades que enseñan estas cosas o Hogwarts es todo lo que hay en el sistema educativo?

— Creo que las personas buscan ser aprendices para adquirir las habilidades que necesitan para cualquier carrera que quieran, — dijo Harry, y Tom lo miró con una expresión gruñona y muy poco impresionada. El niño parecía francamente asqueado.

— ¿Pero eso no significa que las personas obtendrán empleos en función de a quién conocen en lugar de lo que pueden hacer? — Tom preguntó. — Y si se les da trabajo a personas que no tienen talento real para ellos, ¿eso no afectará a la industria en su conjunto?

— Bueno... — En realidad eso explicaría los niveles de incompetencia que Harry había encontrado. — Hay algunas carreras como... Aurores o... convertirse en un Sanador que necesita que tengas ciertas calificaciones cuando te gradúes. Una vez que haya alcanzado los requisitos de calificación especificados, puede aplicar a través de los exámenes de ingreso anuales, eventualmente ser entrevistado y, si tienes éxito, será aceptado en un programa de capacitación.

— Eso tiene más sentido que la cuestión de ser aprendiz, — dijo Tom, asintiendo con una expresión un poco menos asqueada en su pálido rostro. Harry sospechaba que la angustia del niño provenía del miedo a no poder alcanzar su propio potencial al ser ignorado en favor de compañeros menos competentes, pero bien conectados. Era un miedo muy válido, si Harry quería ser completamente honesto. Solo podía esperar que ocurriera algo que cambiara el status quo mientras Tom todavía estaba en Hogwarts.

Mientras no fuera Tom quien cambiara el status quo con un ejército de personas listas para morir por él.

— ¿Terminaste? — Harry preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. "Si no quieres beber tu té, podríamos terminar comprando las cosas por las que vinimos aquí.

El tiempo pasó rápido y, aunque la vida no se volvió repentinamente vacía de problemas, Harry y Tom encontraron algo parecido a un ritmo común y se instalaron en una rutina pacífica. Los climas más cálidos hicieron que Tom fuera menos reacio a salir de la casa, y en junio Harry había logrado convencer al niño de que lo acompañara a Maggie casi todos los días.

Fue Tom quien notó por primera vez cuánto más vieja y estresada Maggie había comenzado a aparecer últimamente. La mirada en sus ojos era tan aguda como siempre, pero la forma en que a veces pasaba sus momentos libres en la boutique sin mirar nada en particular con una expresión cansada en su rostro le dijo a Tom lo suficiente de cómo debía sentirse.

— Es curioso que digas eso, — había dicho Harry durante la cena, después de que Tom le hubiera contado sus observaciones. — El año pasado, en esta época, no hubo momentos libres durante las horas de trabajo. Siempre había alguien que entraba con un pedido o algo urgente para terminar.

— ¿Crees que está perdiendo clientes? — Tom había preguntado, y Harry se había encogido de hombros en respuesta.

— Espero que no.

Tom no pudo evitar recordar esa conversación en particular cuando la sombrera de unos pocos edificios a la izquierda se acercó con una pequeña caja de pasteles. — Maggie, — llamó la mujer. — Si no estás demasiado ocupada, ¿qué tal un pequeño descanso? Traje algo delicioso y estoy segura de que tienes un poco de té en la trastienda.

— Supongo que puedo dedicarte unos minutos, — Maggie cedió con un suspiro, sin sonar particularmente feliz por eso. — Es bueno verte, Marie. ¿Dejaste a tu asistente a cargo de la tienda?

— No, — dijo Marie, colocando la caja de pasteles en el mostrador. Tom se preguntó qué tendría ella allí y si tendría la oportunidad de probarlo. — Honestamente, mis clientes han estado desapareciendo tan rápido durante los últimos meses que ya no podía permitirme mantenerla. Algunos lugares venden más sombreros confeccionados de los que puedo hacer y, bueno, la gente parece encontrar sombreros de baja calidad aceptables si son baratos.

— Eso es desafortunado, — dijo Maggie, y Tom notó que su mirada parpadeaba rápidamente hacia donde Harry estaba trabajando. Una sensación de temor se instaló en la boca de su estómago. — Entiendo tu situación, querida. Aunque todavía estoy bastante bien, no estoy ciega para no notar cómo ha disminuido el número de clientes durante los últimos meses. Es extremadamente difícil intentar competir contra los grandes almacenes.

— No todos podemos ser como los Burberry de Londres. Escuché que esa casa en particular no está a punto de caer bajo esta ola de producción en masa en el corto plazo.

— Para ser justos, han estado en el negocio durante décadas más que tú o yo.

— Pensé en trasladar mi boutique a otro lugar, a una mejor ubicación, — admitió Marie. — Pero simplemente no puedo hacer eso. Apenas puedo pagar el alquiler de mi tienda en este momento y los gastos que conllevaría mudarse... no. Solo puedo tratar de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible. Lo mismo para ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿Perdóneme? — Tom comenzó, volviéndose completamente hacia las dos mujeres. La cabeza de Harry se levantó, aunque no parecía desaprobador, solo curioso. — Pero si ganar suficiente dinero para el alquiler es una lucha y el número de clientes para cada tienda individualmente está disminuyendo, ¿por qué no combinar sus negocios?

— ¿Combinar? — Maggie dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión contemplativa en su rostro. Su amiga parecía mucho más abierta a la idea, y Tom se preguntó distraídamente si ella había pensado en una fusión antes. — Explícate.

— Encuentran locales más grandes en un lugar mejor. Incluso si el alquiler de ese lugar es más alto, ya que cada una solo pagara la mitad, pagarán menos de lo que hacen ahora, — comenzó Tom, sin comprender realmente por qué su sugerencia necesitaría explicarse. — Comparten esas premisas y hacen un negocio conjunto que venda ropa y sombreros. Los clientes de la Modista Maggie irán allí y también los de Madame Marie.

Tom esperaba que no le pidieran que explicara más, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. La lógica detrás de su sugerencia era tan clara para él que la idea de que alguien más no lo entendiera lo molestaba.

— La sugerencia tiene mérito, — murmuró Maggie, y Marie miró a Tom con una expresión curiosa antes de indicarle al chico que se acercara. Tom resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y se quedó dónde estaba.

— Dime, querido niño, — comenzó la mujer, sus brillantes labios rojos en una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves bastante joven.

— Diez, — respondió Tom, y se volvió para mirar su libro de nuevo. Habiendo dicho lo que pensaba, no tenía más interés en la conversación. "— Y ahora voy a trabajar en mis problemas de matemáticas. — La solicitud de dejar de molestarlo no necesitaba ser pronunciada en voz alta: estaba implícita y claramente.

— La idea tiene algún mérito, — dijo Maggie nuevamente, interrumpiendo cualquier pregunta que Marie tuviera la intención de hacer. — Una boutique más cercana a la plaza se notará más fácilmente y aunque a veces hago sombreros, no soy tan hábil como tú para hacerlos, Marie.

— Deberíamos elegir un lugar con grandes ventanas, — decidió Marie de inmediato. — Pondremos nuestras mejores muestras allí para que la gente las note.

'Si Maggie se declara en bancarrota, tal vez Harry finalmente vaya a buscar un trabajo mejor', pensó Tom, mirando al hombre en cuestión. Harry estaba trabajando en lo que parecían ojales, con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Quién sonreía cuando estaban haciendo algo tan aburrido? Tom lo entendería si Harry hubiera resuelto algún problema numérico emocionante, pero ¿ojales? Apenas.

No se le ocurrió al niño que la razón de la felicidad de Harry no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo, y todo que ver con las acciones de Tom ese día.

A fines de octubre, Maggie había cambiado su nombre a Modista & Sombrerera, y se alejó más de donde vivían Harry y Tom, pero más cerca de donde estaban las calles llenas de gente. Llegar al trabajo implicaba viajar en autobús y caminar durante casi media hora para llegar a donde estaba la nueva tienda. A pesar de eso, Harry no se quejaba.

— Sé que estás contento con el trabajo, — dijo Tom un sábado, levantando la vista de otra copia de Galeones Globales que había hecho que Harry le comprara. El periódico, aunque tenía una semana de antigüedad, aún era lo suficientemente reciente como para que el niño lo encontrara una lectura agradable. — Pero tenemos que irnos incluso antes de lo que solíamos hacerlo y rara vez llegamos a casa lo suficientemente temprano como para pasar un tiempo antes de tener que ir a dormir.

— Sin embargo, obtuve un aumento, — señaló Harry, usando un par de hechizos para hacer que los zapatos de Tom fueran apropiados para los climas fríos y lluviosos que habían aumentado en número últimamente. — El dinero adicional que ahora estoy haciendo es bastante útil. Para que sepas.

— No es de mucha ayuda, ya que nada ha cambiado en nuestras vidas, — bromeó Tom, antes de recostarse en la silla en la que estaba sentado. — No voy a ir contigo la semana que viene. O la semana siguiente. Tener que estar despierto y listo para salir antes de que salga el sol no es algo que quiera hacer.

— Está bien, — accedió Harry fácilmente, entendiendo la reticencia de Tom a ir con él y celoso de la opción de quedarse en casa. — Pero ten en cuenta que las clases en Hogwarts comenzarán a las ocho a veces.

— Puedo soportar 'a veces', — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Pero no quiero levantarme temprano todos los días. Además, eso será completamente diferente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¡Porque me levantaré temprano para aprender algo nuevo! ¡Algo emocionante! Nada como ir contigo a Maggie al amanecer solo para sentarme allí durante horas y tratar de hacer matemáticas mientras espero que Marie no me moleste con su charla. Esa mujer nunca está callada y es realmente molesto.

— Ella te quiere, — Harry sonrió, disfrutando mucho los numerosos intentos de la sombrerera de hacerse amiga de Tom. — Te compra pasteles todos los viernes. Sé que te gustan las magdalenas, así que ¿por qué no simplemente disfrutarlas y aguantarlas por su bien?

— No me importa la comida, — respondió Tom hoscamente. — Puedo tomar las galletas. Simplemente no quiero socializar para ganar esos pasteles de alguna manera. ¿No se supone que son regalos? ¿Por qué tengo que ganar regalos? ¿Por qué no puede ella simplemente darme la comida sin hablar conmigo?

— ¿Sabes que tendrás que aprender a llevarte bien con la gente una vez que vayas a la escuela? — Harry suspiró, haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar ver lo gracioso que encontraba la situación. — No importa en qué casa termines, hacer la mayor cantidad de amigos, o conocidos, como mínimo, es una cuestión de supervivencia. Ahora ya sabes que para muchos, ser algo menos que un rico sangre pura te hace... un objetivo. Y no creo que ser un estudiante de primer año haga que todos vacilen antes de intentar hechizarte.

— Ya veo, — dijo Tom después de un momento de silencio contemplativo, antes de asentir con la cabeza con aprobación y parecer complacido de repente. — Acumular seguidores leales hace que la gente piense dos veces antes de tratar de enfrentarme. Esa es una sugerencia inteligente, Harry. No sabía que lo tenías en ti.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Harry miró a Tom con expresión alarmada. — No dije nada sobre acumular, ¿cómo los llamaste de nuevo? ¿Seguidores leales? Quiero decir, es algo que te mantendría más seguro, pero Tom, ¡el punto es tener amigos y no seguidores!

— Pero los amigos pensarán que son iguales a mí, — protestó Tom, frunciendo el ceño. — No quiero eso. De seguro intentarán hablar conmigo todo el tiempo. O peor aún: intentarán hacer bromas. Y que ría. Esperaran que me ría de sus bromas.

'Merlín, ¿cómo puedo lidiar con esto?' Harry se preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza. — ¿Por qué pensarías que no son iguales a ti?

— ¿Son tan inteligentes como yo? — Tom preguntó. — Porque si lo son, entonces consideraré la amistad como una opción. De todos modos, no creo que sea necesario discutir esto ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todavía me faltan muchos meses para ir a Hogwarts en primer lugar.

— Yo solo... a veces me preocupo, — admitió Harry. — Quiero que la pases bien y me preocupa que no lo hagas. Y el tiempo pasa tan rápido que te irás a la escuela antes de que te des cuenta.

— No te preocupes por mí, — dijo Tom, y algo en su voz hizo que Harry se preguntara si debería preocuparse por los demás. — Estaré bien. Sobreviví en Wool, ¿no? Hogwarts no puede ser peor que eso.

— Mejor que no, — suspiró Harry, terminando de arreglar los zapatos de Tom y alcanzando el abrigo del niño que había sido colocado sobre una silla cercana. — Le diré a Marie que ya no vendrás conmigo a la tienda. Estoy seguro de que querrá saberlo, aunque sea para no comprar esas golosinas caras en vano. No puedo creer que tú puedas renunciar a las magdalenas tan fácilmente.

— No es que no me gusten, — dijo Tom. — Simplemente no me gustan lo suficiente como para pasar por todos los problemas de ir a la boutique todos los días. Además, las galletas que haces son mejores.

— Gracias, — sonrió Harry, sintiéndose halagado y sorprendido. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en la vida que había dejado atrás, y en estos días cada vez que lo recordaba, ya no se sentía tan triste como solía hacerlo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando... principalmente por Tom.

En su cumpleaños, Tom se despertó con un extraño golpeteo proveniente de la ventana. Le tomó un momento mirar al pájaro afuera para finalmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba allí.

— ¡Harry! — chilló el niño, saliendo de la cama y abriendo las ventanas lo más rápido que pudo, permitiendo la entrada no solo de la lechuza sino también de una ráfaga de viento frío e incluso un poco de nieve. — ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡Mi carta de Hogwarts ha llegado!

Tan pronto como la lechuza dejó caer la carta de Tom, el niño la agarró y corrió a la habitación de Harry. El joven todavía estaba en la cama y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos. Tom tuvo la gentileza de no saltar sobre Harry para hacerlo salir del aturdido sueño en el que todavía estaba, y optó por subirse a la cama y golpear fuertemente el costado de Harry con uno de sus dedos tan fuerte como pudo.

— Mis ojos están abiertos, — gritó Harry. — ¡Estoy despierto! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse violento!

— Mira, — dijo Tom con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras agitaba el sobre frente a la cara de Harry. — ¡Esta aquí!

— Bueno, ¿qué tal si lo abres, entonces?

— Nunca antes había recibido una carta, — dijo Tom, mirando el sello de cera con interés por un breve momento, antes de romperlo y abrir el sobre. — Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, tienes que enviarme cartas.

— Solo si prometes responderles, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y observó al niño sacar su carta de Hogwarts. — Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Felicitaciones por cumplir once años.

— Sí, lo que sea, — murmuró Tom, con los ojos fijos en los papeles que sostenía.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS de MAGIA y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Armando Dippet_

_(Miembro de la Junta de Directores del Hospital de San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas, Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase)_

_Querido Sr. Ryddle,_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Subdirector_

— Hay una lista de cosas que necesitaremos comprar—, dijo Tom, pasando a leer las otras páginas de la carta. — ¡Una varita! Y tantos libros. Estoy feliz de tener unos meses para leerlos antes de ir a la escuela. ¿Túnicas? Está bien. Harry, ¿qué tan pronto podemos ir al Callejón Diagon?

— Más tarde hoy, si quieres, — murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos antes de levantarse de la cama. — Aunque no creo que tengamos que comprar las túnicas de inmediato. Es mejor esperar hasta el verano para que no te vayan a quedar chicas antes de poder usarlas.

— No me importan las túnicas de todos modos, — admitió Tom. — Solo quiero libros. Y mi varita. ¿Puedo comenzar a usar mi varita tan pronto como la obtenga?

— Técnicamente no, — dijo Harry, escogiendo ropa limpia y saliendo de la habitación. — ¿Ya desayunaste? Puedo prepararnos un desayuno después de ducharme.

— Está bien, pero ¿qué quieres decir con técnicamente no? — Tom preguntó, siguiendo a Harry a la sala de estar y poniendo una silla justo afuera del baño tan pronto como Harry cerró la puerta. — Puedes escucharme, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir con técnicamente no?

— ¿Ni siquiera esperarás a que termine, o incluso comience mi ducha antes de hacer tus preguntas?

— Puedes ducharte y hablar al mismo tiempo, ¿no? ¡Además, esto es importante! — A pesar del sonido del agua corriendo, Tom pudo escuchar a Harry reír. No dudaba que sería capaz de escuchar lo que el hombre diría, siempre que no susurrara ni hablara en voz baja. — ¡Multitarea, Harry!

— Los estudiantes no pueden usar sus varitas durante las vacaciones de verano, — dijo Harry finalmente. — Técnicamente aún no has comenzado la escuela, por lo que el rastro no se activará hasta que llegues allí.

— ¿El rastro?

— Es un hechizo que se pone en las varitas de cada bruja y mago menor de edad para asegurarse de que no usen magia fuera de Hogwarts. El objetivo es evitar el mal uso y los accidentes. Sin embargo, desaparecerá una vez que cumplas diecisiete años.

Tom se sentó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando si querría deshacerse del rastro antes de cumplir los diecisiete años. ¿Era eso posible? — La carta dice que se me permite una mascota. ¿Tengo que conseguir una? ¿Otros estudiantes tienen mascotas? ¿En serio algunos estudiantes llevan sapos como mascotas? ¿Por qué alguien querría un sapo?

— Algunos lo hacen, — respondió Harry, y el sonido del agua se detuvo poco después. Tom lo tomó como una señal para alejar la silla de la puerta. — La mayoría no lo hace. Si quieres, podemos conseguirte una mascota una vez que estés seguro de que quieres una. Sinceramente, preferiría no comprarte un animal que realmente no quieres.

— No me gustan los animales, — dijo Tom inmediatamente. — Y no quiero pasar el tiempo cuidando uno. Cómprame más libros.

— Gran sorpresa, eso, — dijo Harry, saliendo del baño. — Cómprame libros. Siempre dices eso. Pronto tendremos que hacer otra estantería para tus libros.

— Bien, — dijo Tom, asintiendo con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. — No puedo esperar.

— Sé que no puedes, — resopló Harry. — Pero antes de empezar a soñar despierto sobre qué tipo de libros quieres comprar a continuación, ¿qué tal si me dices lo que quieres para el desayuno? ¿Avena es suficientemente bueno?

— Sí, — suspiró Tom, rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo podría Harry siquiera pensar en el desayuno ahora? — Y justo después de eso vamos al Callejón Diagon, ¿verdad?

— Correcto, — respondió Harry, como si decir algo más hubiera sido una opción.


	8. Algunos Hechizos Pequeños

Algunos Hechizos Pequeños

1938

— ¿El pequeño Tommy tampoco vendrá hoy?

Harry levantó la vista de la tela que estaba cortando cuidadosamente y se encontró con la cara decepcionada de Marie. No tuvo el valor de decirle a la mujer que al menos parte del problema era su hábito de llamar a Tom "Tommy", y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Se está preparando para la escuela, — dijo Harry. — Es inteligente, como saben, y se ganó una beca para un internado en Escocia.

— ¡Eso es increíble! — Marie jadeó. — ¡Oh, pero permíteme darle un regalo por un logro como ese! ¿Cuándo se irá? ¡No pronto, espero!

— En septiembre, — respondió Harry, sonriendo. El hecho de que hubiera personas como Marie que adoraran a Tom a pesar de su actitud gruñona lo hacía feliz. — Y estoy seguro de que estará feliz y honrado de recibir un regalo suyo. Será difícil para él mudarse tan lejos y no tengo dudas de que tener algo de casa lo ayudará.

— Oh, absolutamente, — estuvo de acuerdo Marie, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y un grupo de cuatro hombres entró en la tienda.

— Hola, — dijo uno de ellos, acercándose al mostrador donde estaba Maggie. — Mi amigo aquí está buscando un juego de sombreros y guantes para su enamorada. ¿Tiene una selección o hace algo personalizado?

'Estoy feliz de no trabajar en sombreros,' pensó Harry, viendo a Marie unirse a Maggie y a los nuevos clientes en el mostrador. Pronto Marie estaba hablando con entusiasmo con dos de los cuatro hombres, mientras que Maggie había vuelto a diseñar un vestido de novia para uno de sus clientes habituales.

— ¿Para qué tipo de evento es el sombrero? ¿Un cóctel?

— No, para nada, — se apresuró a decir uno de los hombres. — Pero se dice que el profesor Freud vendrá pronto a Londres. Mi padre es profesor en Oxford y seguramente invitará al profesor Freud en algún momento a cenar, y tal vez incluso organice una fiesta de bienvenida en su honor. Por lo tanto, si es posible, estoy seguro de que sería apropiado algo un poco menos colorido y más adecuado para una reunión de intelectuales.

— He oído hablar del señor Freud, — dijo Marie, asintiendo. — Aunque no tenía idea de que planeaba venir aquí. Vive en Alemania, ¿no?

— En Austria.

— Dios mío. ¿Qué podría traerlo desde Austria hasta Inglaterra?

— Hay algún tipo de inquietud política allí en este momento, — dijo uno de los clientes, uniéndose a la conversación. — Se remonta a Alemania, pero esos dos países siempre han estado cerca. También escuché que está bastante enfermo, pero tal vez esos son solo rumores, no estoy seguro. También es bastante viejo. En sus ochenta años, si no recuerdo mal.

— Escuché que hay mucha gente hambrienta en Alemania en este momento, — dijo otro. — Y no hay trabajos disponibles. Lo que, comprensiblemente, ha inquietado a la gente. Dudo que alguien tan viejo como él prefiera quedarse y ver que el caos se apodere de todo.

— Oh, pero no creo que sea la depresión lo que está enojando a la gente.

— Sea lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y, por lo tanto, no tenemos motivos para preocuparnos, — resopló el cuarto hombre, claramente aburrido de la discusión. — De hecho, diría que es una suerte para nosotros ya que es haciendo que el profesor Freud se mude a Londres. Escuché que su cuñada ya está aquí.

'No pueden estar hablando de lo que creo, ' pensó Harry, frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaba con su tarea. ¿Seguramente es demasiado pronto para que Hitler ya esté en movimiento? Merlín, si tan solo pudiera recordar cuándo comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Estoy muy feliz de que Tom vaya a Hogwarts, al menos allí estará a salvo de cualquier ataque muggle.

Los pensamientos de la próxima guerra aún estaban en la mente de Harry cuando regresó a casa. No recordaba mucho de lo que había leído sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero sí sabía que Londres había sido una de las ciudades más atacadas. ¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse a tener a Tom en casa durante los veranos? ¿Tenía elección?

— ¿No te gusto la sopa? — Tom preguntó de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El niño había ayudado a Harry a preparar sopa para la cena y ocultó bastante bien su preocupación por el éxito. Sin embargo, no lo suficientemente bien como para engañar a Harry.

— Me encanta, — respondió Harry. — Es que hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

— Trabajas en Maggie durante demasiadas horas casi todos los días, — declaro Tom. — ¿Están recibiendo más clientes ahora?

— Sí, — dijo Harry. — Tu sugerencia fue acertada. Una mejor ubicación y locales compartidos han hecho que más y más personas se den cuenta de la boutique. Estoy bastante seguro de que el negocio continuará floreciendo durante mucho tiempo.

— Solo espero que no trabajes allí para siempre, — dijo Tom. — De verdad. Terminaras en una tumba luego por exceso de trabajo si no encuentras uno que te permita descansar.

— Podría ser peor, — suspiró Harry, sin negar lo agotador que era trabajar durante tantas horas con solo unos breves descansos. — La gente en la construcción tiene trabajos más difíciles y salarios peores que yo.

— Creo que podrías encontrar un trabajo que te permita usar más de tu potencial, — le dijo Tom. — Si lo intentaras.

— Potencial, — repitió Harry, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. — Te refieres a la magia. Quieres que encuentre un trabajo donde pueda usar la magia.

— Bueno, no te estoy diciendo que no hagas eso.

— Lo consideraré.

— ¿De verdad? — Tom preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al mago. — ¿O solo lo dices para que deje de preguntarte sobre eso?

— No, lo consideraré, — le aseguró Harry. — Lo prometo.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si?

Era un sábado por la tarde cuando Tom levantó la vista de su libro con lo que Harry asumió era una expresión inocente y esperanzada. Quizás habría convencido a Harry de los motivos inocentes de Tom si no hubiera conocido tan bien al niño.

— Todavía no me has dejado probar nada con mi varita, — dijo Tom. — La he tenido durante meses y no la he usado ni una vez. ¿Me puedes enseñar algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Prometo que no la usaré sin permiso. Casi me he quedado sin libros para leer y realmente creo que estoy listo para probar un hechizo o dos.

Harry no estaba seguro de si lo que iba a hacer era el curso de acción correcto y sabio, pero dudaba que enviar a Tom a Hogwarts, y a la Casa Slytherin en particular, sin que él supiera que era un hechizo. Por lo tanto, dejó el plato que estaba lavando y se volvió hacia el niño con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry. — Pero yo elijo los hechizos y no los utilices sin que yo esté aquí para supervisar. ¿Está claro?

— Como el cristal, — aceptó Tom rápidamente. Luego observó con una expresión feliz cómo Harry fue a buscar la varita de Tom, la saco de su estuche y se la entregó al niño. Su varita, hecha de tejo y la pluma de un fénix según el fabricante de varitas, calzaba en su mano como si perteneciera allí. Tom la agitó varias veces antes de enfocarse en Harry, quien también había sacado su propia varita.

— Entonces, — comenzó Tom. — ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

— Vamos a comenzar con algunos hechizos simples, — dijo Harry. — Los encantamientos de apertura y cerrado. ¿Sabes por qué son útiles?

— Por razones de privacidad, — respondió Tom rápidamente. — Dijiste que también tendré un baúl, ¿verdad? Para guardar mis cosas. En ese caso, creo que es muy útil saber cómo abrir y cerrar el baúl para evitar que otras personas lo abran.

— Además, si estás encerrado en alguna parte, — dijo Harry, pensando en múltiples situaciones que esperaba que nunca sucedieran. — O si necesitas encerrar a alguien en alguna parte, pero solo por una muy buena razón, Tom, no por bromas.

— No le hago bromas a la gente, — resopló Tom, rodando los ojos. No bromeaba con la gente, pero si alguna vez tuviera que castigarlos encerrándolos en un baño o en un armario, entonces no iba a dudar Sin embargo, no creía que Harry necesitara saber eso. Era muy sensible cuando se trataba de hacer cosas malas a las personas que lo merecían. Era como si pensara que nadie merecía ser castigado.

— Comenzaremos con el encantamiento de apertura, — comenzó Harry, arrodillándose junto a Tom. — Para que funcione, debes apuntar al objeto cerrado, ya sea una puerta, un baúl o un casillero, y mover la mano como si estuvieras escribiendo la letra S al revés. Y mientras lo haces, debes decir: alohomora.

Tom frunció el ceño, concentrándose en hacer lo que se le indicaba. Al principio, el movimiento de su mano fue agudo, pero lo corrigió bastante rápido antes de que Harry pudiera ayudarlo. Hizo que el mago mayor pensara en Hermione, y cuán encantada habría estado de enseñarle a un niño como Tom. Sintiéndose orgulloso, Harry observó a Tom repetir el hechizo varias veces antes de acercar al niño hacia la puerta del baño.

— Voy a cerrar esta puerta ahora, — dijo Harry, usando un hechizo para cerrar la puerta mientras hablaba. — Y podras ver cuán exitoso eres con el encantamiento de apertura. Dale un par de intentos y no te preocupes si toma algo de tiempo antes de que lo descubras. La primera vez que haces magia es un poco extraño, pero estoy seguro que lo dominarás rápidamente. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que el hechizo no funciona en cerraduras que han sido protegidas con magia más fuerte.

— Supuse, — murmuró Tom distraídamente, apuntando la punta de su varita hacia el baño. — Quiero decir, tiene sentido, ¿verdad? No hay protección si todas las cerraduras se pueden abrir con un encantamiento que cualquier niño pueda lanzar correctamente, ¿verdad?

— Correcto, — suspiró Harry, no sorprendido en absoluto por la conclusión de Tom. Tampoco se sorprendió cuando menos de una hora después escuchó un pequeño clic cuando se abrió la puerta del baño. Para entonces, a pesar de su éxito, Tom parecía un poco agotado y cansado.

— Lo hice, — dijo el chico, sonriendo con orgullo mientras abría la puerta del baño, como para probarse a sí mismo y a Harry que había logrado lanzar el encantamiento de apertura. — ¿Ves, Harry? Lo hice.

— Sabía que podías hacerlo, — dijo Harry. — Por lo general, a los estudiantes les toma un poco más de tiempo tener éxito, pero no me sorprende que lo hayan logrado tan rápido. Sin embargo, eso es suficiente por hoy.

— ¡Pero-!

— Te prometo que mañana te enseñaré el hechizo de cerrado.

— ¿Realmente lo prometes? — Tom preguntó, y Harry sintió un momento de sorpresa por la falta de resistencia, preguntándose si practicar el hechizo con tanta intensidad había agotado al niño lo suficiente como para cansarlo demasiado como para discutir. — Será domingo así que tendrás tiempo, ¿no?

— Sí, lo prometo, — respondió Harry, haciendo a un lado el flequillo de Tom y pensando en llevar al niño al barbero para que le cortara el cabello. Por otra parte, no era el único que necesitaba un corte de pelo, ahora el cabello de Harry podía ser fácilmente recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, y no le gustaba particularmente el aspecto. — Y sí, tendré tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si comemos?

— No avena, — dijo Tom rápidamente. — Seguimos comiendo avena casi todos los días. Comamos algo más. Quiero papas.

— Está bien, — suspiró Harry, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie para comenzar a buscar qué prepararse. — Algo con papas. Como quieras.

Casi una semana después, Harry llegó a casa con lo que Tom asumió que sería su futuro baúl escolar. No estaba equivocado, pero no le gustaba, y no estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio sobre su desaprobación.

— Es viejo y feo, — protestó el niño, mirando el baúl en cuestión con una pequeña cantidad de disgusto. Harry lo dejó cerca del sofá y lo miró con expresión satisfecha. Tom odiaba el hábito de Harry de comprar cosas baratas y pretender que de alguna manera podría mejorarlas. — Y huele mal.

— No huele mal, — suspiró Harry, abriendo el baúl y mirando dentro. — Además, tendrás esto solo durante el primer año. Solo necesito ahorrar un poco antes de conseguirte un baúl adecuado del Callejón Diagon o de otro lugar como ese.

— Me di cuenta de que no argumentaste en contra de que fuera viejo y feo, — señaló Tom, cruzando los brazos y frunciéndole el ceño al hombre. — No puedo usar eso. Todos se reirán de mí. No quiero que la gente piense que soy demasiado pobre para pagar un baúl escolar adecuado.

— Lo arreglaré para que se vea mejor, — le aseguró Harry, aunque sus palabras no hicieron nada para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Tom. — Está en muy buenas condiciones. Y siempre puedes decirles que es una reliquia familiar. Sé que las personas allí aprecian las reliquias familiares sin importar cuán feas sean; de hecho, cuanto más viejo es, más valor tiene.

— No me importa, — dijo Tom, ahora mirando la cerradura. — ¿Cómo puedes arreglarlo? ¿Qué tipo de arreglo convertiría eso en algo aceptable?

— Me he vuelto bastante bueno en transfiguración, para que lo sepas, — le dijo Harry. — Aunque esto no será tan bueno como un baúl hecho a medida, servirá por ahora. Primero arreglaré el interior, me aseguraré de que no haya agujeros ni manchas. Dame un par de semanas y funcionará. Quedará tan bueno como nuevo.

— No exageremos, — dijo Tom, aún con cara de disgusto. — No creo que nada pueda hacer que eso se vea como nuevo.

— Que mal educado, — bufo Harry, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. — ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a trabajar mañana? Marie te extraña mucho. Además, escuchas muchas cosas interesantes en la tienda estos días. La semana pasada escuché que Sigmund Freud vendrá a Londres. Has leído sobre él, ¿no es así?

— No mucho, — dijo Tom. — Realmente no entendí algunas de las cosas sobre las que escribió y la mayoría me sonó como basura.

— Date un poco de tiempo, — sonrió Harry. — Tal vez lo entiendas en un par de años. Supongo que el amor que tienes por los números y el dinero no se extiende a otros temas, ¿eh?

— Los números tienen sentido, — insistió Tom, frunciendo el ceño mientras regresaba a la silla en la que había estado sentado. — Son lógicos. La gente no lo es.

— La magia tampoco es particularmente lógica, la mayoría de las veces, — Harry le recordó al niño suavemente. — Y tendrás que aprender a entender a las personas si quieres llevarte bien con ellas.

— Yo no…

— Y antes de que me digas que no quieres llevarte bien con la gente, me gustaría recordarte que llevarse bien es importante por el bien de establecer conexiones. Lo cual, estoy seguro, te ayudará en el futuro.

Tom guardó silencio por unos momentos, y Harry pudo ver que aunque el niño podía alcanzar el libro que estaba leyendo, no lo hizo. En cambio, Tom dijo — Me hablaste de las Casas Hogwarts. ¿En cuál crees que me quedare?

— Slytherin, — Harry dijo de inmediato. — Si no terminas en Slytherin, me comeré mis calcetines empapados para el desayuno.

— Gracias por esa imagen mental, — dijo Tom con una expresión de disgusto. — Sin embargo, dijiste que los estudiosos son los Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no terminaré allí?

— Puedes ser un Slytherin muy estudioso e inteligente, — le dijo Harry al niño. — No hay una regla que diga que solo hay una manera correcta de ser algo.

— ¿Dijiste que fuiste un Gryffindor?

— Sí.

— Hm— Tom miró a Harry en silencio por unos momentos, antes de decir — No creo que yo sea un Gryffindor.

— Realmente dudo que puedas entrar en Gryffindor, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa. — Nos encontrarías a todos frustrantemente ruidosos e imprudentes, estoy seguro. Pasé un buen rato allí pero sé que tú no lo harías.

Siendo realistas, a Tom quizás le gustaría más ser un Ravenclaw. Por lo que Harry había entendido, la Casa Ravenclaw nunca se había preocupado mucho por las líneas de sangre o la riqueza, y se centró principalmente en el amor de los estudiantes por el aprendizaje.

'No solo sus calificaciones', pensó Harry. 'Creo que Cho me dijo que se admiraban las buenas notas, pero que no se las veía como la definición de inteligencia'. Sin embargo, era poco probable que Tom terminara en cualquier lugar fuera de Slytherin, debido a su herencia. Lo cual era un poco lamentable, y Harry sabía que pasaría muchos de sus días preocupándose por cómo trataban a Tom en las mazmorras.

— La cuarta casa que mencionaste fue Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? — Tom dijo. — Entonces, si los Ravenclaw son inteligentes y los Slytherin son astutos y los Gryffindor son valientes, ¿qué son los Hufflepuffs?

— Leales, — Harry dijo, y cuando vio la expresión no impresionada de Tom, continuó— No subestimes lo formidable que puede ser la lealtad total hacia una persona o una causa. Además, no es que los estudiantes no tengan rasgos que podrían haberlos hecho terminar en otra casa. Hay valientes Slytherin y astutos Ravenclaw y Gryffindors inteligentes. Y lte aseguro que también hay Hufflepuff inteligentes, astutos y valientes.

— Lealtad total, — dijo Tom, entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión extrañamente contemplativa. — ¿Te refieres a la lealtad que puede hacer que la gente haga cualquier cosa por el bien de lo que sea a lo que le es leal?

— Sí, así que tenlo en cuenta, — le aconsejó Harry. — Ahora, ¿quieres algo más que hacer? Las cerraduras de este baúl están oxidadas, pero puedes practicar los encantamientos de apertura y cierre de todos modos. ¿Interesado?

El tiempo pareció volar, y a menudo Harry se sorprendió pensando en cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que había visto a Ron y Hermione. Hubo días en que los extrañaba mucho, pero de alguna manera, darse cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a su ausencia dolía aún más que extrañarlos. No ayudaba que, aparte de Tom y su trabajo, Harry rara vez tuviera tiempo para encontrar nuevos amigos con los que pudiera pasar el rato.

Por otra parte, incluso si lograba hacer un amigo o dos, ¿cómo encontraría el tiempo para pasar con ellos? No era como si pudiera pasar los fines de semana que había reservado para Tom con alguien más. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Practicar hechizos, ver a Harry trabajar transfigurando el baúl y leer sus libros escolares fueron actividades que mantuvieron a Tom entretenido durante casi dos semanas. Eventualmente, sin embargo, el niño terminó su material de estudio y Harry terminó de trabajar en el baúl, y Tom se encontró buscando algo más que ocupara su mente.

Harry había sugerido que revisara su creciente colección de libros para decidir qué libros llevar con él a Hogwarts, pero Tom ya lo había hecho un par de veces y no quería volver a hacerlo. Incluso había puesto algunos libros en el baúl escolar ahora decente, estaban listos para llevarlos con él en septiembre.

— Podrías practicar el encantamiento de cerrado.

— Pero estoy tan aburrido de eso, — dijo el niño, agitando su varita en patrones aleatorios con una expresión molesta en su rostro. — Ahora sé cómo abrir y cerrar cosas. Harry, lo he estado haciendo toda la semana, lo juro.

— Te creo, — murmuró Harry cansado. Estaba recostado en el sofá, todavía vestido con la ropa que se había puesto para el trabajo, y descansaba los ojos durante un par de minutos antes de tener que levantarse, ducharse, preparar la cena y prepararse para el día siguiente.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme algo más? — Tom preguntó, sentándose sobre sobre el estómago de Harry, haciendo que el hombre gimiera y abriera los ojos. Tom resistió el impulso de clavar la punta afilada de su varita en los inquietantes ojos verdes de Harry y simplemente hizo un puchero. — ¿Algo más? ¿Solo otro hechizo simple que mejorará mi día?

— Estoy cansado, — se quejó Harry, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. — Y tengo muchas que hacer aún hoy. Como la cena. Te enseñaré un nuevo hechizo durante el fin de semana, lo prometo.

— Pero quiero aprender ahora, — insistió Tom. ¿Por qué Harry no entendía? Seguramente enseñarle a Tom otro hechizo simple no era tan lento y agotador. Harry lo había hecho antes, entonces ¿por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? — Me moriré de aburrimiento si tengo que esperar hasta el sábado para que tengas tiempo y energía para enseñarme. Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que encuentres un mejor trabajo con menos horas. ¡Te levantas temprano y te vas a trabajar, y vuelves a casa drenado así!

— Mm-hm.

— ¡Harry! ¡Abre los ojos y enséñame!

— Estoy cansado, — repitió Harry, y se quedó quieto mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tom. La posición del niño sobre el estómago de Harry lo ponía lo suficientemente cerca como para apuñalar a Harry en la garganta con su varita si quería. Harry esperaba que no lo hiciera. Finalmente escuchó un resoplido, antes de que el chico dejara caer para presionar su rostro contra el hombro de Harry. Un codo afilado lo golpeó en el costado y rodillas huesudas se clavaron en sus muslos y Harry supo que descansar por más tiempo ya no era una opción.

— Solo quiero aprender de ti, — dijo Tom, su voz amortiguada por la tela de la camisa de Harry. — Si tengo algo que hacer, no me aburriré. Y si no me aburro, no me sentiré solo. No quieres que me sienta solo, ¿verdad? — O más bien, Harry no quería que Tom fuera y encontrara su propio entretenimiento en otro lugar, sabiendo lo destructivo que era el niño. No importa cuán bien se llevaran los dos ahora, Harry no estaba ciego a la malicia que se entrelazaba con cada aspecto de la personalidad de Tom.

— Siempre puedes venir conmigo a trabajar, — le recordó Harry, levantando su mano para acariciar el suave cabello de Tom. Por alguna razón, le hizo pensar en Crookshanks y la forma en que el gato había demandado caricias de Hermione, sin importar cuán ocupada había estado la bruja en ese momento. — De esa manera estarás conmigo y no estarás solo.

— Pero eso no es lo mismo, — siseó Tom, su voz cada vez más clara mientras volvía la cara. Algunos mechones de su grueso cabello le hicieron cosquillas en la barbilla de Harry, haciendo que el hombre se moviera para apartarlos antes de continuar acariciando la cabeza del niño suavemente.

— ¿Cómo no es lo mismo?

— Simplemente no lo es. ¿Por favor? ¿Podrías... hacer esto por mí? Un pequeño hechizo y no te molestaré más, lo prometo.

— Bien, — Harry cedió con un profundo suspiro, pero no podía arrepentirse cuando Tom se deslizó de encima de él con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. — Primero me cambiaré de ropa y me ducharé, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego prepararé algo rápido para la cena. Será mejor para los dos si te enseño este hechizo después de haber comido.

— ¿Qué hechizo es? — Tom preguntó. — ¿Es algo útil?

— Es el contra hechizo general para deshacer hechizos de todo tipo. No funciona en pociones u objetos transfigurados y no ayudará heridas o lesiones que una persona reciba debido a un hechizo, — explicó Harry, poniéndose de pie y estirazándose un poco, antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio para buscar un cambio de ropa. — Deshace un hechizo pero no deshace el daño. Por lo general, se enseña durante el segundo año en Hogwarts, pero creo que será útil que aprendas antes de llegar allí. En caso de que alguien intente algo.

— Entonces, si alguien me hechiza o maltrata, ¿puedo deshacer el daño con este hechizo? — Tom preguntó, luciendo complacido e intrigado. — Genial. Vamos a hacerlo, entonces.

No fue sino hasta julio que Harry finalmente decidió llevar a Tom al Callejón Diagon y comprarle sus túnicas y algunos libros adicionales, además de todo lo que el niño necesitaría para su primer año en Hogwarts. Sabía que gastar una parte considerable de sus ahorros en las cosas de Tom ahora haría que Harry viviera con una dieta bastante estricta después de que el niño se fuera a Hogwarts, pero temía pensar en cómo tener cosas baratas y de segunda mano podría afectar su posición con los Slytherin.

Ron, en Gryffindor, no había estado a salvo de los malos comentarios de la gente sobre sus pertenencias viejas y gastadas, y Harry sospechaba que en Slytherin serían aún menos misericordiosos. Especialmente para un niño que no era un sangre pura.

— ¿Podemos ir también a Escribbulus? — Tom preguntó tan pronto como pasaron junto a Gringotts. — Quiero comprar algunas plumas y tinta. Me dijiste que la gente no usa bolígrafos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y nunca he usado una pluma antes, así que realmente me gustaría practicar antes de tener escribir ensayos con una pluma.

— No te preocupes, también pasaremos por Escribbulus, — respondió Harry. — Pero primero te conseguiremos tu túnica escolar.

— ¿Dónde? Quiero decir, no he visto un solo lugar que parezca que vende ropa aquí.

— Imagina una versión mágica de Maggie.

— Sin los sombreros, espero, — dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño una vez más. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la frecuencia con la que el niño fruncía el ceño o ponía mala cara, ojalá acostumbrarse a alguna comunicación positiva y esperanzadora en Hogwarts haría que el niño sonriera un poco más. O al menos que mantuviera su rostro neutral y dejara de fruncir el ceño ante todo. — ¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir? ¿Compraste tu túnica allí?

— No, — dijo Harry. — Desafortunadamente, el lugar de donde saqué mi túnica cerró. Pero creo que vi el taller de un fabricante de túnicas en algún lugar por aquí... ¡ah! ¡Ahí está!

Tom miró a la pequeña tienda hacia la que Harry lo arrastraba, con no poca sospecha. No se parecía en nada a Maggie y el chico sinceramente esperaba que Harry supiera lo que estaba haciendo. La puerta de la tienda estaba ligeramente entreabierta para permitir el ingreso de personas, y un letrero de madera con las palabras — Túnicas y cintas— flotaba sobre la entrada. Por dentro el lugar era... aún menos como el de Maggie.

Había montones de tela flotando cerca del techo y agujas pegadas en una pared detrás del mostrador. Al menos dos cintas de medición estaban peleando, Tom no sabía que cosas como esa podrían incluso pelear, golpeándose entre sí debido a lo que, con suerte, era un mal funcionamiento del hechizo en lugar de una posesión.

— Caballeros — dijo una voz desde un rincón lejano de la tienda, y un anciano con el pelo blanco y rizado y una barba azul brillante comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

— Estamos aquí para la túnica de la escuela de Tom, — dijo Harry, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Tom. — Hogwarts. Primer año.

— Llegaron al lugar correcto, entonces, — dijo el anciano, frotándose las manos antes de hacer un gesto para que los dos se acercaran más. — ¿Ha cambiado la orden de los años anteriores? Tres conjuntos de túnicas negras de trabajo, guantes protectores y una capa de invierno con cierres plateados?

— Y un sombrero, — dijo Harry. — Un sombrero puntiagudo.

— Veo que todavía no se han librado de esa ridiculez, — se quejó el viejo. — Nadie usa esos sombreros negros después de su primer año.

— Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, — dijo Tom inmediatamente, después de haber visto un par de sombreros negros puntiagudos en la multitud antes. — No me gustan los sombreros.

— A ningún mago con una pizca de sentido le gustan, hijo, — dijo el viejo. — Ahora, súbete al taburete y tomare tus medidas en un minuto. La ropa estará lista para recoger en dos horas. ¿Nombre de las etiquetas?

— Tom Ryddle, — dijo Harry, y se preparó para la parte más dolorosa de la excursión. — ¿Debería pagar ahora o cuando recojamos la ropa?

— Ahora, si puede — dijo el anciano, y de inmediato una cinta métrica, sacada de su bolsillo en lugar de la esquina donde las cintas todavía estaban peleando, comenzó a funcionar midiendo a Tom, luego le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera hacia el mesón.

— Ryddle no es un nombre sangre pura, ¿verdad? — Pregunto el mago, sin crueldad. — ¿Es nacido muggle ese chico?

— Mestizo, — respondió Harry, sonriendo irónicamente. — Aunque dudo que esa distinción sea de alguna ayuda. ¿Cuánto le debo?

— Treinta y seis galeones, dos sickles y trece knuts, — fue la respuesta, y aunque Harry había esperado que el precio fuera aún más alto que eso, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco enfermo. — Por lo general, los nacidos muggle terminan comprando sus túnicas en Puntadas & Bastas, está justo al lado de Ollivander. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron aquí?

— Coincidencia, — admitió Harry, preguntándose si el otro lugar era más barato. — ¿Hace alguna diferencia?

— Soy parcial, por supuesto, pero debo decirle que la calidad no es la mitad de la mía aquí, — dijo el viejo encogiéndose de hombros. — Es raro que alguien me compre sus túnicas escolares. Tengo credenciales considerables y mis clientes tienden a trabajar en puestos notables. En Puntadas & Bastas les gusta creer que las ventanas grandes, los pisos pulidos y las costureras con uniformes hacen que las túnicas sean mejores, pero de calidad no necesita nada más que experiencia y trabajo duro.

— ¿Su trabajo es reconocible, entonces? — Harry preguntó, y el viejo asintió. — ¿Es lo suficientemente reconocible para que otros estudiantes lo noten?

— Los sangre pura que ven a sus padres más de dos veces al año lo notarán, — dijo el hombre. — Se ve un poco joven para ser padre. ¿Es realmente el chico suyo?

— No, — admitió Harry, mirando a Tom que miraba la cinta métrica con cautela. — No estoy relacionado con él, pero nuestras circunstancias fueron tan similares que no pude evitar acogerlo. Han pasado algunos años y no me he arrepentido desde entonces.

— ¿Circunstancias?

Harry miró al hombre, pensando cuidadosamente qué decir a continuación. No sabía quién era realmente el hombre, pero difícilmente podría haber algún daño al darle alguna información estratégica. — Ambos somos mestizos. Las mitades mágicas de nuestros... padres provienen de dos respetables familias de sangre pura a quienes no les gustaba especialmente la idea de reconocer a ninguno de nosotros. Lo encontré en un orfanato muggle donde había sido abandonado.

— Ah, — dijo el viejo con una mueca. — Sí, eso... no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Algunos hombres jóvenes tienen la mala costumbre de expresar sus espíritus rebeldes a través de asuntos con mujeres muggles. Esos asuntos rara vez terminan bien para los involucrados. ¿Supongo que tiene prohibido mencionar las familias?

— Hasta que Tom llegue a la madurez, no puedo mencionar la suya, — dijo Harry, contento por la excusa que el otro mago le había dado sin saberlo. — Aunque no me sorprendería si alguien conocedor de antiguas familias mágicas lo descubriera mucho antes de eso. Posee algunos rasgos hereditarios que son... muy reconocibles.

— Eso puede ayudarlo, — dijo el anciano, justo cuando la cinta métrica había terminado su trabajo y Tom bajó del taburete. Sin perder un segundo, el chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado Harry. — Incluso en Hogwarts hay demasiadas personas que piensan que la sangre vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Y usted no crees eso? — Harry preguntó, curioso por saber la postura del hombre sobre el asunto. — ¿No cree en la supremacía de los sangre pura?

— Al final del día, soy un comerciante, — dijo el viejo encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo creo en el dinero.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y trató de no leer demasiado en la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de Tom al escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre.


	9. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

1938

— ¿Revisaste que todo lo que necesitas está ahí? — Preguntó Harry, haciendo el desayuno para los dos mientras preparaba algo para que Tom se llevara al viaje en tren. Mientras tanto, el niño estaba tomando decisiones de última hora sobre qué libros llevar con él a Hogwarts y qué libros dejar. — Todo lo que no está relacionado con los libros, eso es.

— Sí, lo hice ayer, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos y moviendo a un lado su flequillo en un gesto impaciente. — Y usaré el uniforme escolar antes de irnos porque lo último que quiero hacer es cambiarme de ropa en un tren en movimiento.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry asintiendo, mientras envolvía los dos sándwiches que había preparado para que Tom comiera más tarde. — No te preocupes demasiado por los libros, Tom. Te dije que la biblioteca de Hogwarts es más grande de lo que puedas imaginar y que está abierta todos los días.

— También me dijiste que el viaje en tren dura casi siete horas. ¡Eso es un libro y medio!

— Solo termina de empacar y ven a comer algo. Son casi las nueve y deberíamos irnos un poco antes de las diez.

Tom suspiró ruidosamente antes de finalmente cerrar su baúl y moverse para sentarse a la mesa, listo para comer hasta saciarse. Había dos tipos de pan, pudín, tocino e incluso un poco de queso, algo raro que a Tom le gustaba bastante. Cualquier otro día habría disfrutado la comida con todo su corazón, pero hoy estaba demasiado nervioso para eso. Comió en silencio, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. No quería tener amigos y no quería que la gente lo molestara, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que a ellos no les gustara su sangre o su falta de dinero.

— ¿No vas a trabajar hoy? — Tom preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio. Apartó su plato de comida a un lado, ya sin hambre. — Quiero decir, es jueves. No me dejarás en la estación y esperarás que encuentre mi camino a la plataforma, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No seas ridículo, — dijo Harry, sentándose a disfrutar de su desayuno mientras aún podía. — Maggie y Marie saben que te vas hoy y me dijeron que no necesito estar allí hasta que te haya despedido. Dado que el tren partirá alrededor de las once en punto, supongo que puedo llegar a trabajar a mediodía. ¿Terminaste? ¿Has probado los bollos? Los compré ayer del panadero camino a casa.

— Tomé uno, pero ahora estoy lleno. ¿Ya es demasiado temprano para cambiarme de ropa? — Tom preguntó. — Quiero decir, nos vamos en menos de una hora.

— Lávate la cara primero, — respondió Harry. — Y asegúrate de tener todo lo que necesitas. No, no en el baúl. Me refiero a las cosas que quieres guardar en la pequeña mochila que llevarás contigo. ¿Tu varita está ahí dentro? Empaqué algo de comida para ti en caso de que tengas hambre. Y un libro o dos.

— Sí, sí, todo está en la mochila, — resopló Tom, pero de todos modos lo comprobó para asegurarse. Harry negó con la cabeza y señaló el almuerzo para llevar. — ¿Cuándo te vestirás? Quiero llegar temprano a la estación... Quiero decir, me dijiste que los compartimentos se llenan bastante rápido.

— Oh, sí, tienes razón, — acordó Harry, poniéndose de pie y contemplando si podía meterse dos bollos en la boca o no sin que Tom lo juzgara. Al final eligió dejar los bollos. — Ve a lavarte la cara y cámbiate de ropa. Yo también me vestiré.

— ¿Usarás túnica también?

— Sí. Creo que será mejor de ahora en adelante usar túnicas cuando no haya muggles alrededor. Cuando regreses para el verano, te conseguiremos algunas túnicas casuales para que uses cuando decidamos ir al Callejón Diagon o algún lugar como ese.

— ¿Volverás a comprar mi túnica a ese viejo? — Tom preguntó, curioso. — Quiero decir, su trabajo parece decente.

— Ya veremos, — respondió Harry, sabiendo que Tom había quedado impresionado por la supuesta reputación del hombre. Era un poco molesto que el viejo nunca hubiera dado su nombre, ¿simplemente había asumido que Harry lo sabía o que lo descubriría fácilmente? 'Quizás así sería, si conociera a alguien en el mundo mágico en este momento'.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allá? — Tom llamó desde el baño, donde se estaba lavando la cara. — ¿Nos aparecerás en la estación de tren?

— Sí, — dijo Harry. — Es más fácil aparecernos allí, ya que usaremos túnicas. Si tomáramos un autobús a King's Cross y pasáramos por la entrada escondida, estaríamos atrayendo demasiada atención de los muggles. Lo cual, bueno, no es buena cosa. El secreto es importante.

Luego, Harry puso rápidamente las sobras en el refrigerador y volvió a poner el pan en la canasta antes de encantar los platos, utensilios y vasos para flotar hacia el fregadero. Luego se apresuró hacia la habitación, donde ya había puesto una túnica limpia para ponerse. ¡Apenas podía creer que finalmente había llegado el día! Tom se iría a Hogwarts y terminaría en Slytherin y con suerte haría amigos que no le presentarían las Artes Oscuras.

Por otra parte, no era como si Harry esperara que Tom se convirtiera en un santo o un modelo de amabilidad y buena voluntad, sabía que Tom simplemente no era ese tipo de persona. Todo lo que realmente quería era que Tom creciera y se convirtiera en el tipo de persona que no causaría un dolor excesivo a quienes lo rodeaban. Cualquier cosa menos que un Señor Oscuro empeñado en el genocidio sería una mejora y haría que Harry se sintiera orgulloso.

— Harry, — gritó Tom. — ¡Estoy listo!

— Está bien, — gritó Harry, abrochándose la túnica. — ¡Solo un segundo y nos iremos!

Una máquina de vapor escarlata esperaba junto a una plataforma repleta de personas. Un letrero en lo alto decía Expreso de Hogwarts, once en punto. El humo del motor flotaba sobre las cabezas de la bulliciosa multitud, mientras gatos de todos los colores se enrollaban aquí y allá entre sus patas. Las lechuzas ululaban de manera descontenta sobre el ruido y el roce de los pesados baúles.

Tom sintió como si hubiera entrado en un sueño.

— Vamos a meter tu baúl en el vagón de carga y encontrarte un compartimento, — dijo Harry, y Tom se apresuró justo detrás de él, con su baúl flotando sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Quedarán compartimentos vacíos? — Preguntó Tom, deseando que hubieran llegado incluso antes. Harry encontró un lugar en el vagón de carga para el baúl de Tom y tan pronto como lo puso allí, se volvió hacia el niño.

— El tren generalmente comienza a llenarse desde el medio, — explicó Harry, tirando suavemente de Tom con él mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. — El primer y el último compartimento son a menudo los últimos en llenarse, entonces, ¿por qué no nos dirigimos al primero en este momento y echamos un vistazo?

— Está bien, — dijo Tom, y mientras miraba a Harry buscar un compartimento vacío para él, no pudo evitar sentirse... extraño. No estaba nervioso ni triste, no exactamente. Pero tampoco se sentía feliz. — Harry, yo…

— Oh, hay uno, — dijo Harry, deteniéndose mientras miraba el tren a través de una de las ventanas. — La puerta está justo allí. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

— No es necesario, — murmuró Tom, y cuando Harry se giró para mirarlo, algo debió haberse mostrado en su rostro. Harry le sonrió alentador y se arrodilló frente a él.

— Estarás bien, — dijo Harry, su voz gentil y amable. — Solo sé tú mismo, amor, y recuerda escribir algunas veces.

— ¿Qué pasa si no encajo allí? — Susurró Tom, las palabras se escaparon y expresaron preocupaciones que ni siquiera había querido admitir. No le gustaban las otras personas, pero no quería ser el extraño, de nuevo. — No me importa estar solo, pero no quiero que me menosprecien.

— Encajarás bien, — le aseguró Harry, tirando de uno de los rizos café oscuro del niño y sonriéndole. — Y lo harás muy bien, Tom, ambos lo sabemos. Sé que tienen algo por las líneas de sangre y tienden a atender a aquellos con dinero, pero la gente siempre respetará la inteligencia, no importa cuán renuente sea. Así que sé el chico inteligente que sé que eres, y lo harás bien.

— Correcto, — dijo Tom, sintiéndose un poco mejor. — Me escribirás, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Y te cuidarás bien, — continuó Tom, entrecerrando los ojos. — A veces eres tan fácil de convencer. No puedes dejar que Maggie te mande por siempre. Y no quiero ninguna carta de 'Marie dice hola', ¿me oyes?

— Absolutamente, — Harry sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. — ¿Algo más, su alteza?

'No encuentres otra familia mientras no estoy', quería decir Tom. En cambio, sacudió la cabeza. — No nada.

— Bueno, entonces, — suspiró Harry, abrazando al niño. — Cuídate, no te metas en problemas y si alguien intenta pelear contigo, ve y habla con un maestro de inmediato.

— Sí, sí.

Finalmente Harry lo soltó, sus ojos parecían sospechosamente brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Con una sonrisa temblorosa, el hombre de cabello negro le hizo un gesto a Tom para que entrara al tren. — Entonces vete, antes de que alguien más llegue primero.

Tom agarró su pequeña mochila con él cuando subió al tren y se dirigió hacia el compartimento que Harry había encontrado para él. Tan pronto como llegó allí, cerró la puerta y corrió a mirar a Harry por la ventana. Harry sonrió y dijo algo, pero Tom no pudo escucharlo a través del cristal. No sabía cómo abrir la ventana, y sospechaba que el marco de la ventana estaba cerrado en lugar de bloqueado.

'No puede oírme', pensó Tom, presionando su mano contra el cristal y mirando a Harry. ¿Podría realmente decir lo que había estado ocultando hasta ahora? ¿Tal vez si lo dejaba salir ahora podría controlar estos estúpidos sentimientos de apego que tenía hacia Harry?

— Gracias, — dijo el niño, presionando su frente contra el cristal. — Te extrañaré. — Podía ver sonreír al otro mago, antes de que repentinamente tuviera que retroceder cuando el tren hizo un ruido fuerte. Más estudiantes se apresuraron a subir al tren y Tom sabía que pronto el tren comenzaría a moverse, llevándolo lejos de Londres y de camino a Escocia.

Harry sintió que le dolía el corazón al ver a Tom sentarse solo en el compartimento. Recordó su primer viaje y cómo había conocido a Ron, y esperaba desesperadamente que Tom pudiera hacer algunos buenos amigos en Hogwarts. Cuando el tren finalmente comenzó a moverse, Harry vio a Tom saludarlo por última vez antes de que se fuera.

'Y se va', pensó el mago, sintiéndose repentinamente miserable. Todo lo que tenía ahora era un trabajo que le gustaba pero que no disfrutaba y un apartamento vacío donde viviría solo hasta Navidad.

— Por supuesto que tú también estarías aquí, — dijo una voz, y le tomó a Harry un momento antes de darse cuenta de que era a él a quien le estaba hablando la voz. Se giró para ver a Lord Black mirándolo con una expresión despectiva en su rostro. Junto a él estaba la mujer que había estado con él en la cafetería, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry con una mirada aguda y evaluadora.

— Lord Black, — dijo Harry suspirando, reacio a perder el tiempo escuchando al hombre. — Y... ¿Lady Black, supongo?

— Asumes correctamente, — respondió la mujer, logrando de alguna manera mirar a Harry con disgusto y desprecio mientras mantenía una sonrisa fría y educada en su rostro. — Arcturus, ¿nos vamos? Tengo otro lugar donde debo estar.

— En un momento, — dijo Lord Black, mirando a Harry de una manera que le pareció muy inquietante. — Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo... audaces que son algunos de ustedes. A pesar de que Hogwarts no está donde pertenece su especie, todavía insisten en ir allí.

— Su opinión sobre el asunto no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, — dijo Harry secamente, resistiendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. — Sin embargo, me gustaría recordarle que la magia existe en las personas independientemente de su sangre, y dejar a las brujas y los magos sin entrenamiento debido a opiniones personales como la suya daría lugar a un número de personas causando accidentes mágicos en el mundo muggle. Lo que a su vez podría arriesgar la exposición del mundo mágico.

— Tienes una fuerte opinión, — dijo Lord Black, aunque no parecía particularmente aprobar la teoría de Harry. — Pasaste un tiempo pensando en esto, ¿verdad?

— Quizás, — dijo Harry. — Ahora, sin embargo... tan agradable como es discutir estos asuntos con usted, debo irme. Buen día.

— Antes de que te vayas, — dijo Lord Black. — No sé tu nombre, ¿verdad? Como conoces el mío, creo que es justo que yo sepa el tuyo.

— Ryddle, — Respondió Harry. — Harry Ryddle.

— Bueno, señor Ryddle, — dijo Lord Black, sonando divertido por razones que Harry no podía comenzar a adivinar. — Fue un placer conocerte. — Harry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero asintió de todos modos mientras pasaba junto a la pareja.

Si nunca los volviera a ver, sería feliz.

— Interesante, — dijo Melania Black, mirando a Ryddle alejarse. El hombre estaba bastante bien vestido para un sangre sucia, y aunque era una vista agradable para los ojos, no era lo suficientemente guapo como para justificar las miradas de admiración que ciertas personas le estaban dando.

— ¿Interesante? — Arcturus se burló con un desacuerdo sincero. — ¡Apenas!

— Oh, no estaba hablando de ese sangre sucia, — dijo Melania en voz baja, mirando a su marido de manera condescendiente. Oh, ella podía ver exactamente lo que él pensaba de Ryddle. No había pasado más de una década y media sin aprender a leerlo como un libro abierto. — Me refería a tu... comportamiento. Perdóname por estar sorprendido por tu repentina necesidad de hablar con alguien de su tipo con cortesía reservada generalmente para personas de algún estatus. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de eso?

— ¿Nos vamos a casa? — Arcturus preguntó en lugar de responder a su pregunta, y comenzó a guiar a la mujer hacia una de las chimeneas. — Tengo trabajo que hacer en el ministerio más tarde. Me gustaría ir a casa y descansar un poco antes de eso.

-Oh, sí, — dijo Melania amablemente y asintió saludando a la señora Goyle que acababa de pasar junto a ellos. — ¿Compraste esa Orden de Merlín, verdad? ¿Primera clase, creo?

— Me gustaría recordarte que me la gané. A menos, por supuesto, que tengas una razón para creer que el Ministro Fawley se involucraría en cualquier tipo de juego sucio, — siseó Arcturus, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del brazo de la mujer. La sonrisa de Melania no vaciló incluso cuando las uñas de Arcturus se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel. Ella permaneció en silencio hasta que regresó a su hogar en Grimmauld Place con Arcturus justo detrás de ella, y no fue hasta que él se sentó para desabrocharse las botas que ella habló.

— Es bastante encantador, ¿no? — dijo ella, quitándose los guantes. — Supongo que a ti te gustan que tus... amigos sean más bajos y delgados. Sin embargo, parece que podría darte pelea, así que quizás deberías tener cuidado con eso.

— ¿En nombre de Merlín, de qué estás hablando?

— Oh, cariño, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

— Entonces te aconsejo que seas más cuidadoso con tus palabras, — dijo Arcturus, sin encontrar divertidas sus palabras. La ira y el resentimiento familiares que sentía con frecuencia contra su esposa ardían en su sangre nuevamente, y solo podía maldecir la suerte que lo llevó a casarse con una mujer que preferiría castigarlo por no ser el marido que ella quería antes que estar agradecida por la riqueza que le había permitido vivir como lo hacía. — Cualquier otra persona se ofendería gravemente y buscaría represalias, querida.

Melania se rió suavemente mientras se quitaba el sombrero y luego se sentó en una silla cercana. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordándole a Arcturus una hermosa pintura. — Oh, Arcturus, ¿es la verdad lo que te hiere tanto? Tal vez podrías haber pensado en eso antes de realizar actividades inapropiadas para tu estado.

— Realmente debes tener cuidado de lo que hablas. Te aseguro que todo lo que creas que sabes de esta situación está mal.

— Ah, pero hay una situación.

— Hay un rumor de que magos oscuros se están reuniendo en algún lugar de Alemania, — dijo Arcturus, y por un momento Melania no estuvo segura de sí el hombre seguía discutiendo sobre el sangre sucia o si se había atrevido a cambiar de tema de manera tan descuidada. — Me pregunto si Malfoy sabe algo sobre esto. Tal vez debería preguntarle.

— Los Malfoy se niegan a creer en la existencia de reuniones potencialmente importantes a menos que sean los primeros invitados, — dijo Melania, antes de apoyarse contra la mesa y mirar a Arcturus con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. — ¿No quieres hablar del sangre sucia? No puedo culparte por eso, supongo. Después de todo, si alguien más supiera de tus inclinaciones, perderías mucho más que tu reputación. El dinero puede comprar tolerancia, pero no puede comprar aceptación.

— No hay nada que discutir, — espetó Arcturus. — Por alguna razón, estás reaccionando de forma exagerada a las ilusiones que tu mente ha evocado.

— Oh, perdóname, — dijo Melania, y el tono claro en su voz no le prometió nada bueno. Sus instintos demostraron ser correctos cuando la mujer continuó — Sin embargo, como soy consciente de tu hábito de disfrutar de hombres jóvenes cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, sospecho que se me permiten mis... ilusiones, como dijiste.

— Estás pasándote de la raya con estas vulgares acusaciones tuyas, — dijo Arcturus, sintiéndose más enojado que antes. — Sé cuáles son mis prioridades y te aseguro que no voy a olvidarlas.

— Me alivia mucho escuchar eso, — dijo Melania, no afectada por la expresión enojada de su esposo. — Sé qué crees que tienes derecho a todo lo que te gusta, Arcturus, pero eso es solo porque aún no encuentro alguna de tus ridículas actividades lo suficientemente relevante para mi atención. Sin embargo, si sigues hablando de este... Sr. Ryddle... en público, me temo que tendré que intervenir.

— Por tu propio bien, espero que no estés tratando de amenazarme, — dijo Arcturus, poniéndose de pie. — ¿Qué tal si tomas una taza de té y te calmas un poco, querida? Parece que dejar a los niños te ha puesto histérica. Me uniría a ti, pero me gustaría tomar una siesta antes de ir al ministerio.

— Descansa tranquilo, Arcturus, — dijo Melania moviendo su mano. — Disfrutare de mi té en tu ausencia. Que tengas un buen día.

— Igualmente, — respondió el hombre, más que listo para marcharse. — Te veré al atardecer.

Tom había tardado un poco más de diez minutos en mirar por la ventana antes de aburrirse de ver los paisajes volando y sacar uno de los libros que había llevado consigo. La vista del almuerzo que Harry había preparado para él hizo que Tom casi sonriera, y no podía negar lo complacido que estaba de tener a alguien que lo cuidaba con felicidad.

Algunas veces al principio alguien había intentado abrir la puerta del compartimento, pero todos se dieron por vencidos tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Tom sabía, sin embargo, que eventualmente alguien trataría de entrar a pesar del hechizo de cerrado, y tenía razón. A dos capítulos del libro que estaba leyendo, una chica con el pelo negro y delgado y una expresión agria había logrado abrir la puerta y entrar.

— Ese fue un hechizo de cerrado, ¿no? Es bueno que conociera el hechizo de apertura, de lo contrario no habría podido entrar, — dijo, sentándose frente a Tom. El niño se reenfocó rápidamente en su libro, esperando que la niña entendiera la pista y lo dejara solo. — Es grosero tener un compartimento para ti cuando hay otros que buscan un lugar para sentarse.

— No me importa, — respondió Tom, ya la odiaba por existir y le molestaba por haber entrado en su compartimento. Si tenía que ser molestado, ¿por qué no podría haber sido alguien que disfrutaba del silencio y no parecía tener la necesidad de hablar con él? — Y sí, Capitana Obvia, ese fue un hechizo de cerrado. Una puerta cerrada no es una invitación para que intentes abrirla, ya sabes.

— ¿Eres un estudiante de primer año? — preguntó la niña, ignorando todo lo que Tom acababa de decirle. — No pareces tener la edad suficiente para ser de segundo año.

— No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

— Era solo una pregunta, ya sabes. No hay necesidad de ser grosero al respecto.

— No estoy siendo grosero, — espetó Tom, negándose a levantar la vista del libro que estaba tratando de leer. — Simplemente no creo que tengas derecho a saber nada sobre mí. Ahora cállate, porque estoy tratando de leer.

— ¿Qué libro es ese? — la niña preguntó un momento después, haciendo que Tom se enojara aún más. — Traje tantos libros conmigo a pesar de que mi madre me dijo que no los necesitaría, pero preferiría tener muchos libros que no tener suficientes libros. ¿Se trata de aritmancia? Veo números en la portada.

— Inversiones, — respondió Tom, y frunció el ceño. No podía creer que solo unas horas antes había querido hacer amigos y conocer gente. La compañía tolerable de Harry lo había hecho olvidar lo infinitamente molesto que era todo el mundo. — Te dije que te callaras. Estoy tratando de leer.

— Como sea, — murmuró la chica, rodando los ojos mientras sacaba un libro propio. — No suelo hablar con la gente, pero mi madre me hizo prometer que lo intentaría. Así que lo intenté. Ahora ya terminé.

— Silencio, — repitió Tom una vez más, e ignoró el enojo que venía de la chica. Los dos procedieron a leer en silencio durante casi una hora completa antes de que alguien entrara en su compartimento.

— ¡Hola! — el niño, claramente un estudiante mayor, dijo alegre. Su voz era alta y la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Tom quisiera lanzarle un libro. — Mi nombre es Emerson Blair, y soy un prefecto de Hufflepuf. Estoy aquí para saludar a los estudiantes de primer año y ayudarlos si es necesario. Ya llevamos unas horas en nuestro viaje a Hogwarts y espero que hayan tenido un buen momento hasta ahora. ¿Hay algo que quieran preguntar? ¡Ahora es su oportunidad!

— No, gracias, — dijo la niña de inmediato, mirando el lazo negro y amarillo del niño mayor con un ceño de desaprobación. Tom recordó cuando Harry le había contado un poco sobre los diferentes prejuicios que la gente tenía cuando se trataba de cada casa de Hogwarts. — Creo que estamos bien.

— En realidad, — comenzó Tom, solo para ser contrario. — Soy mestizo, sabes, y todavía hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre Hogwarts.

— Oh, yo también soy mestizo, — dijo Emerson, su sonrisa menos alegre pero de alguna manera más genuina. — Te prometo que si encuentras algún prejuicio en la escuela, no tendrás que lidiar con eso solo.

— Sí, gracias, — dijo Tom con impaciencia, antes de preguntar — ¿Cuál es el horario de apertura de la biblioteca?

— Oh. — Emerson pareció sorprendido por un segundo, antes de reírse y sacudió la cabeza. — Si no terminas en Ravenclaw, me sorprenderé. La biblioteca de Hogwarts abre a las seis y media de la mañana y cierra a las nueve y media de la noche.

— ¿Hay un límite para la cantidad de libros que puede pedir prestados a la vez?

— Yo... no tengo idea.

— Está bien, — dijo Tom, mirando de nuevo su libro. — Gracias por responder mis preguntas. Que tengas un buen día. — El prefecto se quedó quieto por unos momentos, antes de levantarse y marcharse después de asegurarse de que los dos no tuvieran otras preguntas que hacer. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta del compartimiento detrás de él, la niña dijo — Le hiciste tus estúpidas preguntas solo porque dije que no teníamos nada que preguntar, ¿verdad?

— Mis preguntas no eran estúpidas, — protestó Tom, aunque no se molestó en negar la acusación. — Solo quería saber los horarios de apertura de la biblioteca.

La niña rodo los ojos, claramente no creyendo su excusa. A Tom no le importó, en todo caso no tenía interés en hacer que la niña le creyera. De hecho la única cosa que quería de ella era que lo dejara solo y nunca más le volviera a hablar.

'De verdad espero no terminar en la misma casa que ella,' pensó Tom. 'Cualquier cosa será mejor que eso.'

La niña permaneció felizmente tranquila por el resto del viaje, y finalmente Tom olvidó su presencia por completo. No fue hasta que sintió que el tren bajaba la velocidad que levantó la vista y recordó que ella estaba allí. La chica también lo miró y parecía alarmantemente lista para decir algo cuando una voz anunció "Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deje su equipaje en el tren, será llevado a la escuela por separado".

'Aquí voy', pensó Tom, sintiéndose un poco mareado y cauteloso. Salió del compartimiento solo después de que el tren se detuvo, uniéndose a la multitud que llenaba el pasillo y dejando a la chica de cabello oscuro en el compartimiento. Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, la gente, y Tom a la deriva junto con ellos, salió corriendo a una pequeña plataforma oscura. El niño se preguntó en silencio qué hora era, afuera estaba oscuro y también hacia bastante frío.

— Primeros años por aquí, — chilló una voz fuerte, y Tom se volvió para ver a un hombre bajo levitando una señal brillante para llamar la atención de los estudiantes. — ¡Primeros años! ¡Por aquí! ¡Síganme!

— Necesitan seriamente a alguien más alto para ese tipo de trabajo, — dijo alguien parado detrás de Tom mientras caminaban por un camino estrecho y empinado.

— ¿Qué, un gigante o algo así? — Dijo riendo otro chico. — Porque tendrías que ser tres veces más alto, cuatro veces más ancho e infinitamente más ruidoso para no hacerlo tan mal como este lo está haciendo.

— Pronto verán Hogwarts, — gritó el hombre bajo, con una voz sorprendentemente clara. Tom se preguntó si estaba usando algún tipo de hechizo para asegurarse de que todos pudieran escucharlo. — Vamos, a la vuelta de esta curva aquí.

Harry había llamado a Hogwarts magnífica, pero Tom ahora se dio cuenta de lo magnífica que podía ser. El estrecho camino se había abierto de repente al borde de un gran lago negro. Encaramado en la cima de una montaña alta al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un vasto castillo con muchas torres.

— No más de cuatro en un bote, — dijo el hombre bajo, señalando a una flota de pequeños botes sentados en el agua junto a la orilla. — ¡No más de cuatro! ¡Y no toquen el agua! — Tom caminó hacia uno de los botes y apenas se había sentado cuando se le unieron los dos muchachos que habían estado hablando justo detrás de él y, para su ira, la chica con quien había compartido el viaje en tren.

— ¿Dónde crees que quedes? — Preguntó uno de los chicos al otro.

— Mamá dijo que mejor fuera un Ravenclaw si quería volver a casa, — respondió el otro. — Sin embargo, no creo que ella estuviera hablando en serio. Mientras no sea Slytherin...

— Mis padres probablemente me desheredaran si termino en Slytherin, — estuvo de acuerdo el primer niño. — Ellos…

— Para empezar, son muy patéticos y no son muy buenos padres si están listos para botar a su propio hijo solo porque él o ella fueron seleccionados en una casa que a los padres no les gusta, — dijo la niña bruscamente. Tom en silencio estuvo de acuerdo con ella y se preguntó si la actitud de Harry hacia las casas no era común. Harry había dicho que cualquier casa estaba bien.

— ¿Quién te preguntó, Prince? — Preguntó el primer niño. La niña puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió, lo que solo pareció irritar más a los dos niños. Sin embargo, se distrajeron cuando la flota de pequeñas embarcaciones comenzó a moverse hacia el castillo.

— No creo haberte visto antes, — dijo uno de los dos niños, mirando a Tom. — ¿Eres un nacido muggle?

— Mestizo, — respondió Tom, reacio a hablar más sobre su parentesco. Afortunadamente, los chicos tampoco parecían estar interesados en saber más al respecto.

Luego, los botes entraron en un túnel oscuro, que parecía estar llevándolos justo debajo del castillo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puerto subterráneo, donde treparon sobre rocas y guijarros. El hombre bajo los condujo por un pasillo en las rocas que los llevó a un tramo de escaleras y una gran puerta. El hombre bajito se volvió para mirar por última vez a los estudiantes que lo seguían antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta.

Las paredes de piedra del vestíbulo de entrada estaban iluminadas con antorchas encendidas, el techo era demasiado alto para distinguirlo y una magnífica escalera de mármol que daba a ellos conducía a los pisos superiores. Un hombre alto y delgado con cabello castaño y una sonrisa alegre caminó hacia ellos.

— Los estudiantes, profesor Dumbledore, — dijo el hombre bajo.

— Gracias, Tuggs, — respondió el profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo amablemente. — Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts. Soy el subdirector, profesor Albus Dumbledore. Por favor, síganme, damas y caballeros.

El hombre luego llevó a los estudiantes a una pequeña cámara vacía fuera del pasillo. Los estudiantes se apiñaron, de pie, bastante más juntos de lo que normalmente lo habrían hecho, mirando alrededor nerviosamente. Dumbledore luego se volvió hacia ellos otra vez. — El banquete de inicio del período comenzará en breve, pero antes de tomar asiento en el Gran Comedor, serán seleccionados en su casa.

'Harry ya me había explicado todo eso,' pensó Tom impaciente, dejando de prestar atención. 'Las Casas, los puntos, las competencias…'

— Formen una línea, por favor, — dijo finalmente el profesor Dumbledore, todavía sonriéndoles amablemente, — y síganme. — Salieron en silencio de la cámara, cruzaron el pasillo y atravesaron un par de puertas dobles hacia el Gran Comedor, y Tom no podía recordar un momento en que hubiera estado más nervioso que ahora.

Nunca había imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro largas mesas, donde estaban sentados el resto de los estudiantes. Estas mesas estaban decoradas con brillantes platos dorados y copas. Al final del pasillo, en una plataforma elevada, había otra mesa larga donde estaban sentados los maestros.

El profesor Dumbledore los condujo hacia la plataforma, y se detuvieron en una fila frente a los otros estudiantes con los maestros detrás de ellos. Los cientos de caras que los miraban hicieron que Tom se sintiera nervioso, y frunció el ceño, tratando de no parecer molesto por la atención.

Se colocó un taburete de cuatro patas delante de los primeros años. Encima del taburete había un sombrero de mago puntiagudo, y Tom recordó que Harry le había contado al respecto. El sombrero seleccionador. Era, francamente, una prenda decepcionante; remendada y deshilachada y parecía bastante sucio. Algunos estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos de sorpresa cuando el sombrero se retorció y un ala rasgada se abrió como una boca. Y entonces, el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_Hace diez siglos_

_se construyó una escuela en una colina_

_para enseñar magia a cada niño_

_con una onza de voluntad mágica._

_Para facilitar la tarea de aprender_

_cuatro casas llegaron a ser,_

_y la tarea de ordenarlos a todos_

_me quedó a mí._

_Con agudo ingenio y sabiduría_

_Ravenclaw lidera tus pasos_

_a un camino de libros y conocimiento,_

_que nunca termina._

_Una piedra angular del logro_

_sigue siendo un trabajo duro_

_superando talento y suerte_

_es esta peculiaridad de Hufflepuff._

_Un corazón atrevido visto por todos_

_o coraje escondido adentro,_

_te llevará a Gryffindor_

_donde los valientes habitan con orgullo._

_Gente ambiciosa, astuta e inteligente._

_con sueños de gran gloria,_

_en la noble casa de Slytherin_

_sigue siendo una historia común._

_Así que acércate y toma asiento,_

_hablemos_

_Sé exactamente a dónde enviarte,_

_¡Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador!_

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Se inclinó ante cada una de las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó en silencio otra vez.

— ¿Solo tenemos que ponernos eso?, — susurró alguien detrás de Tom, sonando aliviado. — Papá me dijo que tendría que matar a un dragón.

'Idiota', pensó Tom.

El profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo aún más brillantemente que antes, dio un paso adelante sosteniendo un pergamino. — Cuando llame su nombre, se pondrá el sombrero y se sentará en el taburete para ser seleccionado, — dijo. — ¡Ainsley, Linda!

Tom vio a una chica de cara rosada con expresión preocupada salir de la fila frente a él, ponerse el sombrero, que cayó sobre sus ojos, sentarse. Un momento de pausa y...

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió y vitoreo cuando la niña fue a sentarse allí entre la gente que la aplaudía con entusiasmo.

— Avery, Aloysius.

— ¡Es Al! — Protestó un chico rubio, pasando junto a Tom, quien se preguntó qué clase de nombre era Aloysius.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! — gritó el sombrero, y sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, Avery corrió hacia la mesa Slytherin. Después de que Balfour, Yvette fuera seleccionada en Gryffindor, Blishwick, Regina se convirtió en la primera Ravenclaw.

Y así continuó... Bones, Boot, Brown, Burke... Había algunos nombres que Tom podía reconocer que pertenecían a familias bastante notorias, como Dorian Lestrange y Duncan McLaggen. Y luego, finalmente, fue su turno.

— Ryddle, Tom, — dijo Dumbledore, y manteniendo la cara tranquila e impasible con practicada facilidad, Tom se dirigió hacia el taburete. Se preguntó dónde terminaría y lo último que tenía en mente cuando se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza era qué casa haría que Harry fuera más feliz.

— Hmm, — dijo una pequeña voz en su oído. — Bastante complicado, ¿hm? Veo inteligencia digna de Ravenclaw. ¿Te encanta estudiar, no? Pero tu lealtad a ese hombre... podría llevarte a Hufflepuff.

'Harry', pensó Tom.

— Eres... no particularmente valiente, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué tal Slytherin? Oh sí... sí... Bueno, mira esto. Una habilidad peculiar de hecho... Bueno, esto lo resuelve. ¡Muy inesperado! Sin lugar a dudas, usted pertenece a... ¡SLYTHERIN! Tom oyó que el sombrero gritaba la última palabra a toda la sala. Se lo quitó y caminó con calma hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde algunos otros primeros años le hicieron espacio. Para su secreto alivio, los estudiantes también estaban aplaudiendo por él.

No estaba seguro de por qué había esperado que no lo hicieran.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de los estudiantes fueran seleccionados y después de que Weasley, Franklin fue colocado en Gryffindor, Dumbledore enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador y el taburete. El Director, Tom no recordaba su nombre, se levantó. Su sonrisa no era tan irritantemente alegre como la de Dumbledore, aunque Tom hubiera preferido una expresión seria en lugar de una sonrisa idiota en la cara del hombre. Parecía que nada podría haberlo complacido más que verlos a todos allí.

— Bienvenidos, — dijo el viejo. — Estudiantes nuevos y antiguos, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!


	10. Compañeros y Politica

Compañeros y Política

1938

La sala común de Slytherin estaba en lo profundo de las mazmorras, en parte debajo del lago que los estudiantes de primer año habían cruzado para llegar al castillo. Era extraño y, sin embargo, sorprendente, mirar hacia arriba y ver el lago sobre ellos. Tom se preguntó si algo vivía en el lago, y si algo lo hacía, si lo vería o no.

— Buenas noches, — gritó un estudiante mayor sobre la multitud, de pie en lo que parecía una pequeña plataforma. — No tengo dudas de que todos aquí están cansados y con muchas ganas de ir a la cama. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pueda suceder, algunas cosas deben abordarse primero. Soy el prefecto de séptimo año, Clair Betancourt, uno de los seis prefectos de la casa de Slytherin.

— Pero no el Premio Anual, ¿eh? — murmuró alguien detrás de Tom.

— Si en algún momento necesita asistencia, especialmente si cree que otros estudiantes lo están atacando con propósitos mezquinos, comuníquese con uno de nosotros, — continuó Betancourt. — Reconocerán a los prefectos por las insignias que llevamos.

— ¿Podría sonar más pomposo? — el mismo chico que había hablado antes, susurró.

— No dejes que te escuche, — respondió otra persona. — Tomará puntos. Sabes que lo hará. Además, ya no es tan malo.

— El otro prefecto de séptimo año es Pandora, parada aquí a mi lado, — continuó Betancourt, — y los prefectos actuales de sexto año son Floyd y Arielle.

— Nota que solo él se presentó por su nombre completo.

'¿Y a quién le importa?' pensó Tom, y sabía que no debía decirle eso al chico detrás de él. 'Solo quiero que esto termine'.

— Los prefectos de quinto año que se han unido a nuestras filas este año son Chester y Tanya.

— Espera, — dijo una chica mayor, con una expresión desdeñosa en su rostro. — ¿Tanya Simmons? ¿Por qué una sangre... una nacida Muggle sería prefecto de Slytherin?

— Debido a que la mayoría de nosotros hemos superado esos puntos de vista anticuados a los que pareces estar aferrándote con respecto a las relaciones familiares, — dijo bruscamente la niña que Betancourt había presentado anteriormente como Pandora. — Si atrapo a alguno de ustedes intimidando a las personas por no ser sangre pura, les daré suficientes detenciones para que duren toda la vida.

— ¿No es un tratamiento especial? — alguien preguntó vacilante. — Quiero decir, no te escuche decir que los sangre pura no pueden ser intimidados.

— Nadie puede intimidar a nadie, — suspiró Betancourt. — Y si te intimidan por ser un sangre pura, esa sería la primera vez que sucede. Ahora, entregaremos los horarios y luego los estudiantes de primer y segundo año irán a sus dormitorios. Mañana por la mañana nuestro Jefe de Casa, el Profesor Horace Slughorn saludará a los estudiantes de primer año y los acompañará al Gran Comedor para el desayuno a las siete en punto.

— Simplemente no entiendo por qué todo lo que tiene que ver con los sangre sucia debe ser un problema, — escuchó decir a una niña mientras esperaba que uno de los prefectos le entregara su horario. — ¿Por qué no podían simplemente decir 'no intimidar a nadie' en lugar de 'no intimidar a los sangre sucia'?

— Porque Bailey comentó específicamente que Simmons es una prefecto, — siseó su amiga. — Y no uses esa palabra. Sabes que toman puntos por eso.

— Oh, no Floyd, — dijo la otra chica despectivamente. — Lo deja pasar a menos que haya alguien más que lo llame. Lo que casi nunca sucede, de todos modos.

— Ryddle, ¿verdad? — Escuchó Tom y se giró para ver a uno de los prefectos sosteniendo un pedazo de papel hacia él. — Bienvenido a Slytherin.

— Gracias, — dijo Tom, y miró ansiosamente su horario. Había siete temas que Tom ya había leído con anticipación y luego vuelo los viernes. Recordó que Harry le había contado sobre sus emocionantes momentos en una escoba, pero Tom personalmente odiaba la idea de no tener los dos pies en tierra firme.

— Estudiantes de primer y segundo año, — dijo Betancourt, gritando para que su voz se transmitiera. — ¡A sus dormitorios! ¡Recuerden levantarse mañana temprano para conocer al Profesor Slughorn!

El dormitorio era más grande que la casa entera de Harry y Tom; Tom estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. En la pared del fondo había una hilera de ventanas altas y arqueadas a través de las cuales se veía otra parte del lago. A cada lado de la sala había tres camas con cortinas gruesas, escritorios grandes de roble y cómodas sillas de cuero para que los estudiantes las usaran. Había una pequeña fuente en el centro de la habitación y en una esquina Tom vio una puerta plateada que conducía a un amplio baño.

En cada cama había un baúl, y tan pronto como Tom vio el suyo, se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba. Para su secreto deleite, tenía una de las dos camas cerca de las ventanas, lo que le permitiría mirar al lago todo lo que quisiera.

— Merlín, no puedo creer que finalmente esté aquí, — dijo uno de los muchachos, dejándose caer a una de las camas. — Ya era hora.

— Ni me digas, — comento otro. — ¡Finalmente podemos comenzar a hacer algo de magia!

— No es lo que quise decir, Al, pero como sea, — dijo el primer niño bostezando.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

— ¿A quién le importa lo que quiso decir, Avery? — dijo el chico de la cama justo al lado de Tom. — Cállate, no quiero escuchar tu voz después de un día tan largo.

— Si quisiera tu opinión, Lestrange, la pediría, — dijo Avery. — Estoy tratando de hablar con un amigo, así que quédate de tu lado y mantén tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú y Mulciber son amigos? — Lestrange preguntó. — ¿O hablar con un narcoleptico cuenta como amistad en estos días?

'Cállense,' pensó Tom, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no queriendo darles a los dos muchachos la oportunidad de volverse contra él. En cambio, se puso su ropa de dormir, se cepilló los dientes y se metió en la cama, con la esperanza de que los dos chicos que discutían tuvieran la sensatez de irse a dormir pronto.

Esa noche, metido en una cama mucho mejor que cualquier otra en la que hubiera dormido, Tom pasó un momento maravillado de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que Harry lo había acogido. No quería pensar en lo horrible que habrían sido los años y meses previos a este momento en el orfanato, y decidió mejor pensar en Harry. Tendría que escribir una carta y enviársela al joven, pero hasta ahora no era como si Tom tuviera algo sorprendente que decir. De alguna manera, Harry siempre había estado seguro de que Tom sería un Slytherin

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Arcturus no se había dado cuenta de que Melania había entrado a su habitación compartida, pero no dejó que su sorpresa se mostrara. En cambio, continuó abrochándose la túnica y no respondió por unos largos momentos. Finalmente, dijo— Al callejón Diagon.

— ¿Vestido tan bien? — Melania preguntó, con un toque de sonrisa en sus labios. Arcturus nunca había entendido cómo una mujer de rostro tan dulce podía ser tan cruel y retorcida por dentro. — Dios, ¿ese lugar se ha vuelto tan bueno como para merecer todo este cuidado?

— Me molesta la implicación de que no siempre estoy bien vestido, — respondió Arcturus suavemente, alcanzando sus guantes. — Como Lord Black, considero que uno de mis deberes es lucir siempre lo mejor posible. Seguramente eso no te sorprende.

— Hay bien vestido, — dijo Melania, entrando más en la habitación y deteniéndose justo detrás de Arcturus, sonriéndole a través del espejo. — Y luego bien vestido con una túnica de Pembroke sin ninguna razón. Me hace preguntarme si esperas encontrarte con alguien importante en el Callejón Diagon.

Arcturus apenas contuvo una mueca, y odio a la mujer por volver a mencionar a— Ryddle. El problema era que cuanto más Melania seguía mencionando al hombre, más pensaba Arcturus en él. — Tal vez te has vuelto paranoica en tu vejez, querida.

— Eres siete años mayor, — respondió Melania, su voz lo suficientemente ligera como para sonar casi inocente. — Supongo que tú sabes mejor que yo que hace la edad.

— Son las mentes ociosas las que evocan los delirios más extraños, — dijo Arcturus entonces, observando a la mujer con una mirada que habría intimidado a muchos otros. — Tal vez deberías salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿eh? Reúnete con algunas amigas. Estoy seguro de que incluso tú tienes algunas personas que disfrutan de tu presencia a última hora de la aunque avise a último minuto. Invita a la Sra. Goyle a cenar, estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

— ¿Salir un momento? — Melania repitió, arqueando una de sus cejas cuidadosamente esculpidas e ignorando la sugerencia del hombre. — Me encantaría. Vas a salir ahora, ¿no? Si quieres esperar unos minutos, con gusto te acompañaré al... Callejón Diagon. Aunque perdóname por no planear usando Pembroke para este tipo de excursión. Estoy guardando ese vestido en particular para la próxima función ministerial a la que nos veremos obligados a asistir.

Arcturus miró a su esposa en silencio, la ira manaba dentro de él. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, todavía la mantenía cerca? Ciertamente, un divorcio sería un desastre, pero valdría la pena ver a Melania humillada al salir de la familia Black. Una mujer orgullosa como ella, abandonada por su esposo. Arcturus sabía cómo funcionaba la sociedad, sabía que, aunque la gente se compadecería de Melania y hablaría mal de él por un tiempo, al final del día todavía él estaría en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria y ella en el fondo. .

— No te preocupes, dijo finalmente Arcturus. — No quisiera evitar que pases una noche agradable con una amiga manteniéndote conmigo.

— Muy amable de tu parte, — respondió Melania burlonamente. Dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta, y Arcturus esperaba que pronto lo dejara en paz. — Quizás le envié una lechuza a Morag. Estoy seguro de que apreciará la compañía. Después de todo, su hijo Amadeus también está en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, creo que te dejaré el Callejón Diagon a ti, mi querido. Prefiero lugares de diferente... atmósfera. No donde hay sangres sucia o gente pobre. Solo gente que vale la pena conocer.

— Te deseo un buen día, entonces, — dijo Arcturus, con una sonrisa lo más genuina posible. — Te veré más tarde.

— Disfruta tú... excursión, — dijo Melania, deteniéndose en la puerta para lanzarle al hombre otra mirada antes de continuar — Te animo a que tengas en cuenta tu comportamiento, querido. Sabes con qué facilidad la gente habla, y, que tu compañía consista únicamente de hombres jóvenes, pasablemente atractivos, bueno... alguien podría entender mal lo que está viendo.

— Mujer, te estoy advirtiendo…

— Oh, no hay necesidad de advertencias. Simplemente estoy preocupada. Incluso la locura que corre en la sangre Black no explicaría la vergüenza de ser atrapado con un sangre sucia de tu propio sexo.

Arcturus se quedó helado donde estaba, palideciendo dramáticamente antes de que su rostro se enrojeciera de ira. Estaba alcanzando su varita cuando se dio cuenta de que Melania se había ido, el sonido de sus pasos alejándose rápidamente de su habitación. Temblando de rabia, Arcturus se sentó en una silla, imaginando ir tras su esposa y desollarla viva por su insolencia. ¡La forma en que le habló! ¡La forma en que hablaba de él!

'La matare,' Pensó Arcturus, incapaz de recordar un momento en que alguna vez se hubiera sentido tan enojado con ella. 'Uno de estos días terminaré con su falta de respeto y la mataré. Circe, ya tengo dos hijos, no hay razón para mantenerla cerca, ¿verdad? '

Por ahora, sin embargo, necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba un escape.

Arcturus nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que disfrutaba de una bebida o una droga. No, su vicio estaba en el deseo, y la sola idea de envolver sus manos alrededor de una garganta pálida y coger un cuerpo que luchaba por respirar lo excitó lo suficiente como para drenar algo de la ira que estaba sintiendo. Podía... podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera, a pesar de las advertencias de Melania. No se atrevería a hablar de sus actividades pronto, sabiendo cuánto lo había empujado hoy.

Podía ir a buscar a alguien. A un don nadie. Alguien joven, preferiblemente con ojos verdes. Alguien a quien no se echaría de menos, incluso si desapareciera.

El hombre respiró hondo antes de levantarse de la silla para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Echándose un vistazo a sí mismo a través del espejo confirmó que nada estaba fuera de lugar, y con un gesto de aprobación para sí mismo, Arcturus salió de la habitación.

Harry nunca había pensado que trabajar en ojales fuera particularmente agradable, pero de alguna manera la tarea había logrado adormecer aún más su mente que antes. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de lo aburrido que era el trabajo, aún era mejor que no hacer ningún trabajo, y Harry no tenía ganas de pasar un fin de semana sin Tom.

— Te ves muy triste, — observó Marie, mirándolo con una expresión compasiva. — También me sentí triste cuando mi último hijo se casó con su novia y se mudó a Birmingham. Vivir sola después de acostumbrarse tanto a la compañía de otra persona es difícil.

— El señor Ryddle puede encontrar un pasatiempo para mantenerlo ocupado, estoy segura, — dijo Maggie. — Es un hombre adulto que es completamente capaz de funcionar incluso en ausencia de su... pupilo.

— Bueno, — dijo Harry. — Podría trabajar más, si eso está bien. Mis fines de semana están libres ahora.

— Oh, eso sería muy agradable, — suspiró Marie, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de disculpa. — Pero me temo que no podemos darte ningún trabajo adicional porque no podemos permitirnos pagarlo. Sin embargo las ventas han aumentado últimamente, ¿tal vez en un par de meses la situación sea lo suficientemente buena para eso?

— No, — dijo Maggie, y miró a Harry con expresión severa. — El Sr. Ryddle puede usar su tiempo libre para conectarse con personas de su misma edad. Has trabajado conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y nunca has mencionado a un amigo o conocido con el que disfrutes pasar tu tiempo. Por lo que he notado no tienes amigos.

Harry se sintió insultado por la suposición. Bueno, era cierto, pero Merlín, ¡no necesitaba ser tan franca al respecto!

— Oh, en ese caso, — dijo Marie, pareciendo encantada de repente. — Escuché de uno de mis vecinos que hay muchas oportunidades para conocer gente en los pubs en la tarde.

— No soy muy aficionado a los pubs, — admitió Harry, encogiéndose ante la mera idea de beber cerveza e imaginando un bar lleno de gente ruidosa parecida a Dudley. — Pero me aseguraré de, um, hacer algo. — Quizás podría ir al Callejón Diagon en el futuro cercano, o incluso a Hogsmeade.

— Todavía eres joven, Harry, — continuó Marie, sentándose en una silla cercana e inclinándose más cerca con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. — Eres un joven trabajador que merece tener alguien que te ame y te apoye. Disfruta tus fines de semana, conoce gente nueva. No hay forma de adivinar con quién terminarás tropezando, ¿verdad?

— Um ...

— ¡Hay muchas chicas que estarían tan felices de conocerte, así que no tengas miedo de salir y hacer nuevas amigas!

— Claro, — dijo Harry, sin ninguna intención de comenzar una relación con alguien que pudiera terminar distrayéndolo de su misión original. Además, de alguna manera Harry realmente dudaba que Tom fuera particularmente acogedor con alguien nuevo en sus vidas. De hecho, Harry no se sorprendería si el niño terminara protestando activamente contra la idea de agregar a alguien a su pequeña familia. — Gracias, señorita Marie. Aprecio su consejo.

— Oh, ser joven otra vez, — suspiró Marie soñadoramente. — Cuando mi Matthew aún estaba vivo, ¡era tan encantador! Siempre supe que me casaría con él. Desde que me compró una cinta para Navidad cuando teníamos catorce años. Tuvimos una hermosa boda en una pequeña iglesia y él siempre me hizo muy feliz, hasta el último día.

— Estoy seguro de que usted también lo hizo feliz, — dijo Harry, sin estar seguro de si había otra respuesta estándar que debía dar en esta situación. Marie le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano con una expresión de satisfacción antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a doblar un montón de telas sobrantes en una mesa cercana.

— Estoy segura de que Tommy agradecería tener una figura materna en su vida, — continuó la mujer después de un rato. — Es un poco tímido, ¿no?

— Bueno, es tranquilo, seguro, dijo Harry. — Pero con el tiempo crecerá. Verá, ha estado viviendo conmigo durante unos tres años, pero antes vivía en un... orfanato bastante desafortunado.

— Oh. — Los ojos de Marie se abrieron de sorpresa y Harry se sintió obligado a continuar:

— No sabía sobre su existencia hasta aproximadamente una semana antes de adoptarlo, — dijo. — Somos familiares bastante distantes pero es más fácil decirle a la gente que es mi hermano.

— El pobrecito. ¿Qué tan malo fue? — Marie preguntó, y Harry pudo ver que incluso Maggie había detenido su trabajo para escuchar.

— Todavía no me ha contado mucho sobre eso, — admitió Harry, — pero creo que lo trataron bastante mal. Sabe lo diferente que es de otros niños, y supongo que nadie acepto con amabilidad esa... diferencia. Era demasiado inteligente y demasiado agudo y, a veces, rencoroso, lo que lo hacía destacar lo suficiente como para ser un objetivo.

— Eso es terrible, — murmuró Marie, y sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba doblando las telas. — ¿Hablaste con alguno de los cuidadores? Seguramente deben haber sabido sobre eso.

Harry se mordió el labio y pensó en el ático donde había encontrado a Tom. — Lo sabían.

— Bueno, ¿no es bueno eso?

— Por la expresión de su rostro, señor Ryddle, sospecho que los cuidadores no eran exactamente adecuados para su trabajo, — dijo Maggie, uniéndose a la conversación. Harry asintió vacilante.

— Unos días antes de ir en busca de Tom, otro niño causo que atrapara un refriado y se puso muy mal, — Explico Harry recordando el pánico que había sentido cuando se había dado lo enfermo que estaba Tom. — No habían llamado un doctor y estaban perfectamente contentos de dejar que él... mejorará solo.

— Bueno, — dijo Marie después de un momento de sorprendido silencio, intentando sonar alegre. — Al menos ahora está contigo, ¿no es así?

Temprano la mañana del sábado, Harry trastabillo fuera de su habitación, le echo una mirada a la cama vacía de Tom y decidió desayunar en uno de los cafés del Callejón Diagon. Al no tener que comprar comida para dos y habiendo ahorrado dinero antes, Harry sabía que podía costear comer afuera más a menudo, pese al dinero que había gastado en las cosas de Tom en el verano.

Pensar en desayunar solo después de acostumbrarse a comer con Tom era triste y Harry se preguntó si la Sra. Weasley se había sentido así después de enviar a Ginny aHogwarts.

'Claro que los Weasley eran una familia muy querida con muchos amigos,' pensó Harry, suspirando con un poco de envidia. 'Además que la Sra. Weasley tenía al Sr. Weasley con ella, ¿no era así? Por Merlín, de verdad necesito socializar más. Ni siquiera soporto pensar en estar solo todo el tiempo.'

El Callejón Diagon no estaba tan abarrotado como siempre.

Harry supuso que la razón era porque la mayoría de los niños estaba en la escuela ahora, en vez de haciendo las compras con sus padres. No que le importara, era agradable poder caminar por la calle intentando recordar cuales tiendas habían estado en su propio tiempo y cuales habían desaparecido sin tener que ocupar la mita de su energía intentado avanzar entre la masa de gente.

'Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Ron y Hermione ahora,' pensó de repente Harry. ¿Quizás también estarían paseando en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Estarían parados frente a la tienda de libros que Harry había pasado hace unos momentos? '¿Y Tom? Probablemente ahora está estudiando. Me pregunto qué clase… ¿quizás con Dumbledore? Bueno, esta vez no hay razón para que Dumbledore note a Tom, y espero que Tom no aparezca con una razón para odiar a Dumbledore.'

— Sr. Ryddle, — dijo una voz familiar y Harry casi maldijo en voz alta. ¿Acaso el hombre no tenía nada más que hacer que andar acechando en el Callejón Diagon, esperando la oportunidad para molestar a alguien? — ¡Que interesante verlo aquí!

— Lord Black, — dijo Harry dándose la vuelta mientras pensaba en una excusa para marcharse rápido. He se sorprendió ligeramente de ver a Black acompañado de un hombre rubio y alto con expresión de desprecio en un vagamente familiar rostro. 'Me pregunto si este es el Malfoy de este tiempo. Quiero decir, el color de pelo es igual. Ni siquiera podría reconocer el nombre. Apuesto que el hurón debe saberlo.'

— Este es Lord Marchosias Malfoy, — lo presento Black y de verdad Harry no podía entender el habito del hombre de presentarle gente a Harry sin razón aparente. — Y este mi amigo, es Harry Ryddle.

— Un placer, — dijo Malfoy y Harry tuvo dificultad en recordar cuando fue la última vez que había oído a alguien decir esas palabras de manera menos sincera que Malfoy ahora.

— Igualmente, — respondió Harry antes de lanzarle una mirada precavida a Black. — Es un placer verlo, Sr. Black, pero debo ir…

— Tonterías, — lo interrumpió Lord Black acercándose con una mirada en sus ojos que hizo que Harry casi sacara su varita.

— De seguro Arcturus, no vamos a impedir que el hombre haga… lo que sea que tenía planeado hacer, — dijo apresurado Malfoy lanzando otra mirada de disgusto a Harry. — Tenemos mucho que discutir después de todo… sobre esa reunión en Europa.

— Ya hemos discutido todo lo que podíamos respecto al tema, — dijo Arcturus sonriéndole de manera extraña a Malfoy. — Y ya que ninguno de los dos sabe mucho, la discusión fue corta. Decepcionante.

'Necesito salir de aquí,' pensó Harry echándole un ojo a las tiendas cercanas. Si entraba a una, ¿quizás Black no lo seguiría?

— Así que, Harry, — dijo Black. — No te molesta que te llame Harry, ¿cierto? Estabas, quizás, ¿comprando algo en específico?

— No en realidad, — respondió Harry precavido. Miro a Malfoy que lo observaba con expresión frustrada mientras ocasionalmente fulminaba con la mirada a Black. ¿Acaso el rubio esperaba que él hiciera algo? — Estaba buscando algo para enviarle a Tom.

— Oh sí, tu… pequeño pupilo, — dijo Black amable y Malfoy suspiro con fuerza. Harry se sintió cada vez más incómodo y estaba a punto de fingir un repentino dolor de cabeza para marcharse a casa y quedarse allí cuando alguien llamo la atención de Black. Un hombre bajo y calvo con una túnica verde a rayas había abierto la puerta de la botica cercana y le sonrió alegremente a Black.

— ¡Arcturus! — llamo el hombre. — ¡Qué bueno verte aquí ahora! Lo que ordenaste ya llego si deseas recogerlo.

— Está bien, Higgs, — respondió con rapidez Lord Black, luciendo ligeramente molesto pero ya moviéndose hacia donde estaba parado el hombre. — Harry, Marchosias, por favor espérenme aquí. No demorare.

'La próxima vez que venga aquí usare un disfraz,' decidió Harry mientras se quedaba solo con Malfoy, parado en medio de la calle. 'O es mejor que no venga. Mejor iré a Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué tengo que estar parado aquí con Malfoy de toda la gente?'

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? — Pregunto de repente Malfoy. Harry, sobresaltado, respondió con la primera cosa que le vino a la mente, la verdad.

— En realidad no lo conozco, — dijo en voz baja. — Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces, eso es todo.

— No eres sangrepura, — dijo entonces Malfoy, logrando sonar acusador mientras mantenía su expresión neutral.

— Soy mestizo, — respondió Harry.

— Los de tu tipo no creen en la pureza de la sangre, ¿no es así?

— Lord Malfoy, — comenzó Harry respirando profundamente. — He conocido todo tipo de personas durante mi vida, y encontré que aferrarse a la creencia de que la sangre te hace superior hace que uno pierda valiosas oportunidades de aliarse con gente… con talento.

— Crees que hay poder en ser un sangresucia, — declaro Malfoy y Harry se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en sentirse ofendido por la palabra. No iba a pelear contra estas creencias en este tiempo y lugar, alguien más, décadas después, lo haría. Todo lo que Harry quería era enfocarse en prevenir que Tom aceptara esas creencias como propias.

— Creo que existe poder en algunos de nosotros, sin importar la sangre.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

— Esa es su opinión. — Ante las palabras de Harry, Malfoy frunció el ceño, no habiendo esperado la fácil aceptación de sus palabras y no sabiendo exactamente cómo seguir discutiendo por ellas.

— Hay tanto que los sangre sucia no saben ni entienden, — dijo después de unos momentos de contemplación. — Son inferiores. Los mestizos son tolerables, supongo. Al menos son mejores que las otras opciones.

— Así veo.

— ¿No va a tratar de hacerme creer lo que dice? — Preguntó Malfoy entonces, sonando sospechoso, como si esperara que los contraargumentos comenzaran en cualquier momento. Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— Puede tener sus propias opiniones, — respondió Harry alegremente. — Creo que está equivocado, pero no estoy aquí para discutir contra un hombre que ha decidido no cambiar de opinión, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Tiene algún interés en la política? — Malfoy preguntó entonces, y pareció francamente molesto cuando Harry sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, ninguno continuó la conversación, y pronto Black regresó, metiendo algo en su bolsillo.

— Caballeros, ¿les interesaría un poco de té ahora? — dijo el hombre, como si invitar a Harry a tomar té con él y Malfoy tuviera sentido. Al menos, Malfoy parecía compartir los pensamientos de Harry sobre el asunto, y parecía aliviado cuando Harry rápidamente rechazó la invitación.

— Quizás en otro momento, — dijo Harry, prometiendo evitar a Black por el mayor tiempo posible. — Pero gracias por la invitación.

— Bueno, lamentamos escuchar eso, Sr. Ryddle, — dijo Malfoy, aceptando rápidamente el rechazo de Harry por temor a que Black intentara argumentar en contra. — Nos vemos pronto.

Harry abandonó el Callejón Diagon lo más rápido que pudo, contento de estar libre de Black y de los motivos ocultos que el hombre seguramente tenía.

El primer fin de semana en Hogwarts no fue desagradable, pero tampoco lo disfruto por completo. Era claro para Tom que aparte de un niño de su dormitorio, Elliot Mulciber, todos parecían encontrar su estado de sangre como algo de que burlarse. Le hizo pensar en recuerdos bastante desafortunados de su tiempo en el orfanato, y la forma en que personas como Buck lo habían tratado.

Aparte de Mulciber, la única otra persona que parecía querer hablar con él era la chica con la que había compartido un compartimento: Eileen Prince. Era aguda, maléfica y rápida para discutir con quien miraba en su dirección. Era molesto, pero algo entretenido también.

El lunes, el día de Tom comenzó con dos horas de Transfiguración con el Profesor Dumbledore, el Subdirector. El hombre sonrió demasiado, pero definitivamente era competente en lo que estaba enseñando, y al final de la clase, Tom no solo había ganado diez puntos para Slytherin, sino que se sentía mucho más interesado en la transfiguración que antes.

— ¿Estudiaste algo de antemano? — Preguntó Prince, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaban a que comenzara su próxima clase, Herbología. — Quiero decir, respondiste todas las preguntas del profesor Dumbledore correctamente.

— Es fácil para mí, — respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros. — Además, sus preguntas tenían más que ver con la lógica que con la Transfiguración.

— O tal vez, — dijo Dorian Lestrange, volviéndose en su asiento para mirar a Tom con una sonrisa burlona en su pecosa cara. — Estás haciendo trampa.

— Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, — respondió Prince. — ¿Cómo crees que podría haber hecho trampa, hm? Además… — Lo que ella hubiera dicho a continuación fue interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre alto y delgado con una barba blanca y una cabeza calva. Su túnica marrón tenía manchas extrañas y la simple vista de ellos hizo que Tom se encogiera de asco, ¡seguramente un maestro podría permitirse que le limpiaran la túnica!

— Hola a todos, — dijo el hombre viejo, intentando causar un una impresión de abuelo tierno, pero fallando por una milla y sonando ridículo en su lugar. — Primer año de Slytherin y mis Ravenclaw, ¿eh? Mi nombre es Archibald Whittle, eso es profesor Whittle para ustedes, y no podría estar más feliz de verlos a todos aquí hoy. ¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos!

— Es el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, — susurró Prince, como si Tom aún no se hubiera dado cuenta. — Sin embargo, he escuchado de algunas fuentes confiables que no es exactamente el mejor mago que salió de esa torre.

— Por favor saquen sus pergaminos y útiles de escritura, — dijo el profesor Whittle. — Comenzaremos de inmediato con lo básico. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, en Herbología estudiamos todo tipo de plantas y hongos, ¡algunos de los cuales nunca han oído hablar!

La clase no era ni la mitad de interesante que Transfiguration, pero Tom podía ver el beneficio de ella. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar voluntariamente estudiar más sobre el tema, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no distraerse con cualquier otro pensamiento perdido que cruzara por su mente. A pesar de su falta de interés, había leído con anticipación y fue bastante capaz de responder las pocas preguntas que el hombre había hecho a la clase, lo que le valió a Slytherin cinco puntos.

En general, la clase fue bastante bien, hasta el final. Una vez que el profesor Whittle les asignó tareas para hacer, despidió a los estudiantes con un gesto alegre. Sin embargo, antes de que Tom comenzara a empacar sus pergaminos y otros suministros en su bolso, Lestrange dejó su asiento y se acercó al profesor Whittle con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Rosier, que parecía ser un amigo cercano de Lestrange, maldijo por lo bajo y empacó la bolsa del otro chico por él. Después de lo que pareció una discusión muy breve, Lestrange regresó para agarrar su bolso antes de mirar a Tom con una expresión engreída.

— El profesor Whittle quiere hablar contigo, — dijo el niño, claramente divertido por algo que a Tom no le gustaría.

— ¿Quieres que espere aquí? — Prince preguntó, sin apartar la vista de Lestrange. — ¿O prefieres que siga adelante?

— No hay necesidad de esperar, — murmuró Tom, y miró al maestro que inmediatamente le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Suspirando, sin esperar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Tom agarró su bolso y se dirigió al frente de la clase. Algo en la forma en que el hombre sonreía hizo que Tom quisiera hacer algo violento. Haría cualquier cosa por la oportunidad de quemar la cara del hombre.

— Un estudiante preocupado vino a mí, — dijo el profesor Whittle tan pronto como Tom estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su voz, como si Tom no lo hubiera visto hablar con Lestrange momentos antes. — Y me llamó la atención que hay razones para sospechar que no has sido... un modelo de integridad, por así decirlo, cuando se trata del trabajo escolar.

— Quiere decir que Lestrange afirmó que estoy haciendo trampa, — dijo Tom, levantando una ceja y haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la ira que hervía en su interior. — Y digame, profesor, ¿engañando en qué? Es la primera semana de clases, como estoy seguro sabe. Las únicas preguntas que he respondido hasta ahora en clase fueron formuladas primero por el profesor Dumbledore esta mañana, y ahora en esta clase por usted. ¿Cree que el engaño pueda suceder incluso en esta situación?

— Bueno, Sr. Ryddle, es simplemente una cuestión de un compañero de clase expresando su preocupación. No es una acusación, — dijo el profesor Whittle con una sonrisa, aunque por la mirada en sus ojos Tom pudo ver que el hombre finalmente había captado la atención a lo ridículas que fueron sus declaraciones. — No ha ocurrido ningún daño.

— Con el debido respeto, señor, — dijo Tom, odiando al hombre con una intensidad que no había sentido por un tiempo. Pensando cuidadosamente en qué decir, continuó— Me aparto para preguntarme sobre acusaciones infundadas e ilógicas; ah, lo siento, quise decir preocupaciones. Una parte de usted debió haber creído que hay un grano de verdad en esas preocupaciones de lo contrario no estaría aquí en este momento. Sin embargo, si quiere, puedo llamar la atención del profesor Dumbledore y él puede asegurarle que no hice trampa de alguna manera en su clase. Ya que, al parecer, responder correctamente a las preguntas de un maestro es algo que puede generar inquietudes sobre hacer trampa.

— Oh, no, no, no hay necesidad de eso— El profesor Whittle dijo apresuradamente, su sonrisa fue ahuyentada por una expresión de alarma. — No hay necesidad de molestar a Dumbledore por esto. Tu trabajo de hoy fue bastante excepcional, ¿no? ¿Qué tal... tres puntos para Slytherin? ¿Sí? Ahora, creo que tienes una clase después de esto, ¿verdad? ¡Mejor date prisa, joven, o llegarás tarde!

Tom salió del aula entonces, seguro de dos cosas:

Uno, Harry nunca escucharía sobre esto.

Dos, Lestrange iba a pagar.


	11. La oferta de una vidente

La oferta de una vidente

1938

La tarde del miércoles Tom estaba en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea. La Biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba bastante lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, pero al niño no le molestaba la distancia. Según el folleto introductorio que una gárgola parada cerca de la puerta les había entregado a él y a Prince, la biblioteca contenía decenas de miles de libros, cada uno de los cuales estaba protegido contra el robo y el "mal uso", lo que sea que eso significara. Eso entristeció un poco a Tom: sin los hechizos, nadie se habría dado cuenta si tomaba un libro o dos sin devolverlos.

— Tenemos astronomía esta noche, ¿no? — Prince dijo, sin levantar la vista de los dos libros que estaba comparando. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño tan apretado que parecía doloroso. — Tienes un telescopio, ¿no?

— ¿No lo tienen todos? — Tom preguntó. No estaba seguro de cómo exactamente había pasado tanto tiempo con Eileen Prince de todas las personas, pero a pesar de ser molesta en muchos aspectos, ella aún era más tolerable que la mayoría de sus otros compañeros Slytherin. — ¿Es uno de esos libros de hechizos de Poole? Pásamelo una vez que hayas terminado con él.

— Bien.

Mulciber, que había venido con ellos pero que actualmente descansaba la cabeza sobre dos copias de las Runas cirílicas para principiantes de Malva Mordaunt, bostezó ruidosamente. — Ustedes dos son muy estudiosos, — dijo, aunque no parecía crítico. Tom rápidamente descubrió que el niño era sorprendentemente tranquilo y aceptaba cualquier cosa que no perturbara sus numerosas siestas.

— También deberías estudiar, — dijo Prince, mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido. — Al menos, eche un vistazo a su tarea de Herbología. Busca los libros correctos. ¿Por qué tienes ese? Solo los estudiantes mayores estudian runas.

— Lo estoy acaparando— respondió Mulciber fácilmente, antes de bostezar de nuevo y tirar de los mechones de su cabello castaño claro para cubrir sus ojos. — Además, el profesor Whittle es aburrido. No voy a estresarme por su clase.

— Bueno, después de caer tan fácil por el truco de Lestrange, también perdí un poco de respeto por él, — dijo Prince, y Tom se preguntó si la amistad significaba odiar a la gente. — De todos modos, él es profesor y para aprobar su clase, debe hacer al menos parte del trabajo requerido

— Dorian siempre ha tenido tutores que le enseñan cosas — dijo Mulciber. — Está acostumbrado a ser el más inteligente del grupo. Pero ahora tenemos a Ryddle, así que Dorian no sabe cómo lidiar. Se calmará una vez que descubra algo en lo que es mejor que tú.

— Quidditch, — dijo Tom de inmediato. — Eso es lo único. — Incluso si Lestrange dejara de tratarlo mal algún dia, no haría que los planes de venganza de Tom fueran menos válidos.

— Si eres amigo de Lestrange, ¿por qué estás aquí? — Prince quiso saber. — Parece que lo conoces demasiado bien para no ser amigo de él.

— Porque Ryddle es callado, — dijo Mulciber con aprobación. — Y tú también, a veces. Ryddle no me hace hablar como Al intenta hacerlo, no me llama narcoleptico como lo hacen Dorian y Chad, y definitivamente no intenta engañarme para que haga ejercicio a las seis de la mañana la forma en que Eugene lo hace.

— ¿Nott realmente hace eso? — Prince parecía tan horrorizada como se sentía Tom.

— Quiere ingresar al equipo de quidditch el próximo año, — explicó Mulciber. — Está un poco loco cuando se trata de quidditch, si no lo has notado. Es de lo único que habla. Sin embargo, para ser justos, es uno de los mejores voladores que he visto.

— Eso no justifica nada, — murmuró Prince, sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Qué piensas, Tom?

— Si terminaste con el libro de Poole entrégamelo — Dijo Tom. Prince lo miro en silencio por unos momentos, como si hubiera esperado algo diferente de él, antes de rodar los ojos y empujar el libro en cuestión hacia él.

— Toma, — gruño. — Recomiendo que mires el capítulo seis.

Tom reviso el libro desde el principio, en lugar de pasar directamente al capítulo seis. No importaba qué tipo de amistad aparentemente estaba pasando entre él y Prince, él no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para recibir la información provista por ella. Si se invirtieran los roles, seguramente la habría engañado de alguna manera. La niña no dijo nada, quizás demasiado concentrada en el otro libro para darse cuenta de lo que Tom había hecho.

Era casi la hora de cenar cuando apareció Avery, con la corbata descuidada y una manga enrollada. El niño hizo una mueca cuando vio a Tom sentado allí, e ignoró a Prince por completo. En cambio, se inclinó sobre la mesa para despertar a Mulciber.

— Elliot, — dijo Avery. — ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Estudiando, — respondió Mulciber y se sentó. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Terminaste de pelear con Chad o algo así?

— Rosier no es digno de mi tiempo, — declaró Avery. — ¡Y esta gente tampoco debería valer tu tiempo! Prince es pobre, y Ryddle es pobre y una sangre sucia. Vamos, vamos a cenar.

'También lo odio,' pensó Tom sintiendo la familiar rabia ardiendo dentro de él. Odiaba como la gente lo miraba en menos y resentía un poco a Harry por no buscar un trabajado que pagara mejor que el que tenía donde Maggie.

— Vete, — dijo Mulciber. — O siéntate y quédate callado, no me importa cual. Ryddle y Prince estaban estudiando y yo... me estaba preparando para estudiar. Así que si no quieres volver donde aparentemente no estabas peleando con Chad, entonces agarra un libro o algo así y siéntate a estudiar.

Avery frunció el ceño y se sentó, claramente esperando un resultado diferente. Tom miró a Prince, quien puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca, lo cual fue lo suficientemente divertido como para hacer que Tom agachara la cabeza para ocultar la repentina sonrisa en su rostro. Después de unos momentos de no hacer nada, Avery suspiró ruidosamente y sacó algunos pergaminos doblados y enrollados apresuradamente, presumiblemente para comenzar a trabajar en su tarea también.

Cuando los cuatro se fueron a cenar, Tom había llegado a la conclusión de que tener amigos no era algo malo, siempre que supieran cómo estar callados y odiaran a las mismas personas que él.

Era más tarde de lo habitual cuando Harry finalmente salió de Maggie. Una joven novia entró e hizo un pedido no solo para que Maggie hiciera su vestido de novia, sino también todos los vestidos de sus damas de honor. Significaba más trabajo, pero Harry estaba feliz por eso. Después de su desafortunada reunión con Black y Malfoy, todavía no se había atrevido a regresar al Callejón Diagon.

Pasó por el mercado y estaba en camino hacia la parada de autobús cuando decidió simplemente caminar a casa después de todo. Le llevaría un tiempo, pero no era como si tuviera a alguien esperándolo allí. Tom estaba en Hogwarts, con suerte haciendo amigos y divirtiéndose mucho mientras leía libros a su gusto. Harry esperaba que el chico pronto le escribiera una carta; para alguien que le había pedido a Harry que le escribiera a diario, Tom seguramente se había olvidado rápidamente de todo.

'Espero que sea una buena señal,' pensó Harry sintiéndose optimista. 'Quizás se está divirtiendo tanto que todo lo demás palidece en comparación. De verdad espero que así sea.'

Harry cruzó la calle y paso frente a una panadería. Por un momento se sintió tentado de entrar y comprar pan fresco, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. En todo caso a esta hora las panaderías ya se estaban preparando para cerrar.

'Me pregunto si alguna de estas panaderías está contratando... por Merlín, estoy comenzando a sonar como Tom. Quizás en vez de pedir trabajo extra de Maggie y Marie, debería buscarme un trabajo para los fines de semana.'

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que una anciana lo miraba desde un callejón. Simplemente habría pasado junto a ella y seguido su camino, pero había algo en su mirada que lo hizo sentir cauteloso y frío por dentro. Se detuvo para admirar las rosas que un florista había puesto fuera de su florería, y discretamente sacó su varita del bolsillo.

Ni un minuto después, la anciana se había acercado a donde estaba parado y miraba las rosas con él en silencio. Harry estaba tenso, listo para moverse ante cualquier señal de peligro mientras trataba de dar explicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Black había enviado a alguien para... hacer qué? ¿Matarlo? ¡Seguramente no! Y de alguna manera era difícil para Harry imaginar que Black contratara a una anciana para hacer el trabajo.

— ¿Estás fingiendo no tener tu varita lista? — la anciana luego preguntó, su voz aguda pero no enojada u hostil. — He estado esperando durante algunas semanas que caminaras por aquí, joven.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Harry preguntó, volviéndose para mirarla. La mujer era baja y corpulenta, con el pelo corto blanco y grueso y ojos negros. Estaba vestida con una túnica azul oscuro con un chal púrpura sobre los hombros. — ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

— Cálmate, muchacho, — le dijo la anciana, sin parecer impresionado por su comportamiento. — He estado esperando la oportunidad de discutir cierto asunto contigo. No hay necesidad de temer, no estoy en condiciones de un duelo, especialmente en el medio de la calle, rodeados de muggles. Tendríamos Aurores en cuestión de minutos aquí y déjame asegurarte, hijo, que soy demasiado vieja para tratar con esos cachorros del ministerio demasiado felices y entusiastas.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta, — dijo Harry. — De hecho, no responde ninguna de mis dos preguntas. ¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mí?

La expresión de la anciana era difícil de ver en su cara arrugada, pero Harry observó una pizca de sonrisa. — Mi nombre es Cassandra Trelawney. Y lo he estado esperando, Sr. Ryddle

Cassandra Trelawney.

Harry sabía de esta mujer.

Había sido una vidente famosa y célebre... y también la bisabuela de la Trelawney que efectivamente había arruinado la vida de Harry con sus profecías. Sin embargo, se sabía que Cassandra era una vidente mucho más hábil que Sybill. ¿Era realmente ella, sin embargo? Y de ser así, ¿qué quería de Harry?

Merlín, realmente esperaba no estar involucrado en otra profecía nuevamente. ¡Harry había tenido suficientes para durarle toda la vida!

— Estás buscando trabajo, ¿no? — preguntó la anciana.

— Er, sí, — respondió Harry. — ¿Cómo lo supo? — ¿Seguramente no podría haber usado legeremancia en él? Por Merlín, ¡Harry realmente esperaba que no!

— Soy una vidente, muchacho, lo sabes, — dijo Trelawney con impaciencia. — La historia de cómo vendrás a trabajar para mí nos llevará unos minutos, y no voy a quedarme afuera explicándote todo

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que aceptaré cualquier oferta de trabajo que me vaya a lanzar? — Harry preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño a la mujer. Todavía no estaba seguro de no estarse perdiendo algo importante sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dudaba de que aparecerse en el medio de la calle llevaría a algo bueno.

Aunque, si Harry quería ser completamente honesto, esto sonaba como una aventura emocionante. Y si una bruja extraña quería contratarlo para un trabajo, Harry no iba a decir que no de inmediato. No importa cuán sospechosa sea toda la situación.

— Te explicaré todo, pero no aquí, — dijo Trelawney. — Me seguirás e iremos a mi casa, a apenas una cuadra de aquí, y me escucharás para que sepas algunas opciones de las que deberías estar al tanto. Es vergonzoso que un mago desperdicie su tiempo trabajando para un muggle. Merlín, cómo puedes soportarlo, nunca lo sabré.

— El trabajo está bien, — Harry defendió su trabajo. — Y la paga es buena.

— No, no lo es.

— Pero…

— Oh, cállate ya, y sígueme sin molestarme aún más. Ya es bastante malo que me hayas hecho esperar tanto antes de molestarte en aparecer.

— Bien, — cedió Harry, en contra de su mejor juicio. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su aburrimiento anterior había desaparecido por completo. — Guie el camino, señora.

— ¿Por qué la clase de astronomía no se puede trasladar a los viernes por la noche? — Prince siseó, frotando sus ojos. — Al menos entonces podríamos dormir todo lo que queramos los sábados.

— O incluso los jueves, — se quejó Opaline Pucey. — Nuestra primera clase el viernes comienza a las once.

— Podría dormir más allá de eso, — dijo Mulciber. — Podría dormir fácilmente después de eso.

Los Slytherin de primer año se dirigían hacia la Torre de Astronomía, donde el resto de los estudiantes de primer año de otras casas también estarían. La torre más alta del castillo de Hogwarts generalmente estaba fuera del alcance de los estudiantes, por razones de las que Tom no estaba seguro.

— Creo que tener que llevar los telescopios con nosotros de abajo a arriba es muy poco práctico, resopló Lestrange, y aunque Tom odiaba estar de acuerdo con el otro chico en algo, no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. De hecho, el único al que no parecía importarle tener que llevar su telescopio hasta la Torre de Astronomía era Nott, que se veía inquietantemente feliz por el ejercicio adicional que esto le daría.

Tom no entendía a la gente así, pero de todas maneras lo admiraba de mala gana.

Al entrar al aula, Tom pudo ver al menos a cuatro estudiantes de las otras Casas luchando por mantenerse despiertos. Al otro lado del aula había una mujer que le hizo un gesto a los Slytherin para que se sentaran.

— Bienvenidos, todos, — dijo la mujer tan pronto como los niños encontraron una silla para sentarse. — Bienvenidos a Astronomía para principiantes. Soy la profesora Summerby y he enseñado Astronomía aquí en Hogwarts durante casi veinte años. ¡No tengo dudas de que todos encontrarán la astronomía absolutamente agradable y muy divertida!

— Creo que tengo que odiarla solo por principio ahora, — susurró Avery con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar con Tom y no con Mulciber, lo que le hizo retroceder sorprendido y fruncir el ceño. Tom estaba dividido entre sentirse divertido e insultado.

— Tendremos las clases de astronomía aquí, durante dos horas todos los miércoles por la noche, — continuó la profesora Summerby. — La primera hora siempre será teórica, y la segunda hora se llevará a cabo afuera, en el piso de arriba: es la parte superior de la torre y un gran lugar para mirar las estrellas.

— ¿Pero y si alguien se cae? — un niño con corbata negra y amarilla le preguntó a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de volver a lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tom se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar.

— Debe haber encantamientos que protejan a los estudiantes de ese tipo de accidentes, — dijo, y el niño se giró para mirarlo con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida. — Quiero decir, lógicamente hablando, la seguridad de los estudiantes es una prioridad absoluta. — ¿Qué era lo que cualquier estudiante debería haber sabido? ¿Qué clase de idiota era este chico?

— Tienes razón, — susurró el chico en respuesta, antes de sonreír aliviado. — Soy Kirk, por cierto, Kirk Diggory.

— Tom Ryddle, — dijo Tom, y se echó hacia atrás nuevamente en un claro gesto para terminar la conversación. Era importante para él demostrar su superioridad en cada oportunidad, eventualmente estas personas tendrían que comenzar a darse cuenta de lo mucho mejor que ellos era. Incluso si lo confundían con él siendo amigable.

— Haciendo amistad con Puffs, ¿eh? — Avery no pudo resistirse a decir.

— Oh, vamos, Aloysius, — dijo Lestrange burlonamente, y Tom sintió que lo odiaba aún más. — Diggory es un Sangre Pura. Quizás Ryddle ha decidido compensar su falta…

— Caballeros, — dijo la profesora Summerby, interviniendo. — ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

— Lestrange me llamó sangre sucia, — mintió Tom con la cara seria, y escuchó a varios estudiantes jadear de sorpresa. La profesora Summerby palideció y se volvió para mirar a Lestrange con una expresión muy seria.

— ¡No lo hice! — Lestrange chilló, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico al darse cuenta con no poca incredulidad de lo que Tom acababa de decir. — ¡Él está mintiendo!

— Lo escuché decirlo, — se unió Prince, respaldando a Tom en su mentira y el niño luchó para no reír. Si esto era amistad, entonces definitivamente seguiría con Prince.

— También lo escuché, — dijo Avery, dándole a Lestrange una mirada de suficiencia. Tom debería haber sabido que Avery no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de meter a Lestrange en problemas. — Estoy horrorizado por tus modales, Dorian.

— ¿Quién puede decir que Ryddle no lo provocó? — Rosier preguntó, con la intención de ayudar a su amigo pero solo empeorando su situación.

— Oh, no, me estaba diciendo que debe haber hechizos que impidan que los estudiantes se caigan de la torre, — dijo Diggory, y Tom estaba a punto de reírse de alegría por lo bien que estaba resultando todo esto. Miró a Prince y la vio fruncir los labios de una manera que hablaba de una sonrisa muy reprimida. — Estaba nervioso por eso, sabe, y, er, Ryddle se dio cuenta de eso.

— Este no es un buen comienzo para usted, señor Lestrange, — dijo el profesor Summerby, visiblemente molesto. — Detención conmigo el viernes a las cuatro. Esté aquí.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hice nada! — Lestrange protestó enojado. — Es una mentira

— Cuidado, Sr. Lestrange, o serán puntos de Slytherin a continuación.

El chico le lanzó a Tom una mirada que era nada menos que asesina. Tom habría respondido con una sonrisa, pero sabía que no debía arruinar la impresión que los otros estudiantes estaban formando de él ahora: un útil estudiante de Slytherin nacido muggle que no podía causar problemas a nadie. Si Tom lograra mantener la imagen, sería muy útil a largo plazo.

— Lo disfruté, — susurró Prince una vez que la profesora Summerby los dejó para volver al frente de la clase y reanudar su conferencia. — Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Tom preguntó, incapaz de evitar que finalmente apareciera una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres decir defendernos de los matones? Estoy de acuerdo.

— Ustedes están locos, — dijo Avery, pero no sonó como algo malo. — Ahora puedo ver por qué Elliot pasa tanto tiempo con ustedes dos.

La casa de Trelawney era como nada que Harry hubiera visto antes.

Desde el exterior no era diferente de las otras casas a su alrededor, pero dentro había varias alfombras coloridas y gruesas que cubrían cada centímetro del piso. Las paredes estaban hechas de una curiosa mezcla de madera oscura y vidrio de diferentes colores, mientras que lámparas de todos los tamaños y formas colgaban del techo. Los muebles no coincidían y los estantes llenos de objetos extraños estaban torcidos.

Había diferentes bolas de cristal en casi todas las superficies planas, numerosos libros estaban tirados por el suelo, y lo que no podía ser menos de tres barajas enteras de cartas del tarot flotaban sobre un tazón de agua. Harry, para su sorpresa, también pudo ver lo que parecía una copia en miniatura de los sistemas planetarios y estelares con lunas y otras cosas que Harry ni siquiera podía nombrar, moviéndose lentamente de una manera casi hipnótica.

— Eso es para astrología, — dijo Trelawney, sorprendiéndolo. Harry ni siquiera la había escuchado moverse. — Siéntate en algún lugar, en cualquier lugar, simplemente no molestes las lecturas.

— Este lugar es irreal, — pensó Harry, sentándose en una silla y sintiéndose un poco aturdido. El lugar no se parecía en nada a Hogwarts, y sin embargo Harry no pudo evitar sentir que era similar, de alguna manera.

— Bu, té, — ordenó Trelawney, y un elfo que llevaba un turbante amarillo, un taparrabos morado, zapatos azules brillantes y una bufanda roja brillante apareció, se inclinó profundamente, y luego desapareció nuevamente. Le recordó a Harry a Dobby, aunque mucho más tranquilo.

— Entonces, — comenzó Harry. — ¿La oferta de trabajo?

— ¿Sabes cómo se escribe la historia mágica? — preguntó la mujer, sentándose en un sillón y agitando un sombrero de plumas que intentaba aterrizar sobre su cabeza. — ¿No? Bueno, la historia que conocemos ha sido preservada debido a los continuos esfuerzos y trabajo en equipo de Videntes y Testigos.

— Me temo que tendrás que explicar más sobre eso, — dijo Harry, mirando al extraño elfo doméstico servir té y bollos antes de desaparecer nuevamente. — Nunca antes había oído hablar de Testigos.

— Tengo visiones regularmente, — le dijo Cassandra Trelawney, vertiendo cantidades generosas de miel en su té. — La mayoría de las visiones son irrelevantes, pero algunas... algunas son muy importantes. De vez en cuando veo cosas que... deben recordarse y registrarse para las generaciones futuras con la mayor precisión posible. Cosas que son importantes, que cambian la historia y dan forma a las generaciones y afectar a millones de personas.

— Eso suena intenso, — murmuró Harry, inseguro de qué más decir. La anciana se encogió de hombros.

— Lo es, — le dijo ella. — Lo que hago nos ayuda a prepararnos para los eventos importantes que sucederán, pero yo no puedo guardar lo que sucede. Eso... no es algo que yo pueda hacer. Es sin embargo, para lo que están contratados los Testigos.

— Así que... ¿los Testigos guardan la historia? ¿Cómo?

— Cuando yo tengo una visión, — continúo Trelawney, — le aviso al ministerio, quienes contactan al Testigo que trabaja conmigo. El Testigo recibe un Traslador y es enviado a la ubicación del... incidente que debe ser guardado. Cuando el Traslador es reactivado el Testigo vuelve a su casa, entonces él o ella utiliza un contenedor de memorias provisto por el ministerio y almacena allí la memoria del incidente. Luego el contenedor es enviado al ministerio y el Testigo recibe la paga por su trabajo.

— Eso... suena interesante, — dijo Harry de verdad intrigado por el trabajo que Trelawney había descrito. Sin embargo la anciana no había terminado y continúo.

— El ministerio te proveerá con dos set de túnicas de trabajo, los Trasladores que necesitaras, identificaciones especiales en caso de emergencias, y los contenedores de memoria necesarios, — le dijo ella. — Y un salario de mil quinientos galeones al mes.

Entonces estaba bien. Harry nunca había pensado que estuviera desesperado por dinero pero un salario como este haría su vida y la de Tom mucho más fáciles. Podrían mudarse a una casa mejor y Tom podría tener ropa que no tendría que ser transfigurada para lucir remotamente decente.

— Si acepto, — comenzó Harry como si no hubiera decidido ya que aceptaría la oferta. — ¿Qué pasará después?

— Iremos un día de la próxima semana al Ministerio de Magia, donde tomaras un juramento de no interferencia, — dijo Trelawney, su ceño fruncido casi desapareció en la arrugas de su cara. — Hace unos años un hombre que quiso jugar al héroe decidió intentar salvar a alguien que estaba destinado a morir. Sus acciones resultaron en el doble de numero de fatalidades.

— Ah... ya veo.

— Es un honor para un mago o bruja ser escogido para ser Testigo, — le dijo Trelawney sirviéndose otra taza de té. — Ni siquiera yo sé porque la Vista escoge al testigo que elige. Un Vidente ve a su Testigo y es guiado hasta él por la magia. Y en la magia confió.

— Bueno, acepto, — dijo Harry y la anciana asintió para nada sorprendida. — Quiero decir, por supuesto que acepto. Gracias.

— Puedes irte ahora, — dijo Trelawney. — Harry Ryddle, ¿cierto? Oh, no luzcas tan sorprendido, ¿qué tipo de Vidente seria si no pudiera averiguar tu nombre? Ryddle, puedes marcharte pero estate atento por una lechuza. Te enviare la fecha y hora exactas de nuestra cita en el Ministerio cuando la tenga.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry levantándose y preparándose para marcharse. — Gracias Sra. Trelawney.

— Lady Cassandra es como me llaman, — dijo la anciana. — Ahora deja de estar parado allí y marchate.

— Debes esperar que Dorian haga algo n respuesta a lo que sucedió ayer en la clase de astronomía, — dijo Avery sentándose al lado de Mulciber que dormía una siesta. — Y ustedes tres necesitan encontrar otro lugar para estas reuniones, a mí no me gustan mucho las bibliotecas.

— No nos importa, Aloysius, — dijo Prince, escribiendo algo en su pergamino antes de tacharlo con expresión frustrada. — Pero ya que estas aquí, se amable y tráeme la Guía de Calderos de Abraham. Está en el estante atrás de ti.

— Tuvimos Pociones esta mañana, — dijo Avery poniéndose de pie con reluctancia y pasándole el libro a Prince cuando lo encontró. — ¡No puedo creer que ya estén trabajando en la tarea!

— Me encanta esa clase, — dijo la niña de manera soñadora. — Todos esos pequeños detalles y la sensación de peligro al mezclar los ingredientes... es como trabajar en un rompecabezas donde cualquier error podría tener terrible consecuencias.

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz? — Pregunto Avery meneando la cabeza. — Como sea, en todo caso ya sabía que estabas loca. ¿Ya terminaste el ensayo de historia? ¿Elliot? ¿Tom?

— Si, — respondió Tom no dispuesto a admitir que aunque encontraba la mayoría de los ramos altamente interesantes, del que no podía cansarse era Historia de la Magia. Había tanto que aprender de la historia y al parecer los magos y brujas se perdían eso por puro desinterés. ¡Era una locura!

— No, — dijo Mulciber. — Pero no es como que a Binns le importe.

— Aun así necesitas pasar los exámenes, — le recordó Prince al niño. — Así que empieza a estudiar o fallaras. Aloysius…

— Por Merlín solo llámame Al, — rogo Avery. — Quiero decir, en realidad Al es mucho más fácil para todos.

— Mientras guardes silencio está bien, — gruño Prince. — Por Merlín, quiero uno de los calderos auto revolventes de Shingleton. ¡Imaginen lo útil que sería!

— Puedes pedir uno para navidad, — dijo Avery de repente se giró hacia Tom. — Ustedes los nacidos Muggle también celebran navidad, ¿cierto?

— Soy mestizo, — gruño Tom entrecerrando sus ojos al otro niño. — Y si, lo hacemos.

— Oh, claro, lo olvide, — dijo Avery no sonando preocupado por su error. Aunque claro, Tom dudaba que él viera una diferencia entre un nacido Muggle y un mestizo. — Elliot, tu…

— Es demasiado pronto para hablar de navidad, — interrumpió Mulciber. — Y todo lo que quiero ahora es que dejen de hablar. Solo enfócate en tu tarea, Al.

— Eso es lindo viniendo de ti.

— yo no bajo la productividad de los demás.

— Tiene razón, — dijo Prince. — Avery, cállate o vete.

— Ustedes son tan mal educados, — dijo Avery suspirando, pero regresando a su tarea. Algo sobre su comportamiento hizo que Tom se preguntara si el chico tenía más amigos aparte de Mulciber. Era claro que Avery no se llevaba bien con Lestrange o Rosier, ¿pero qué pasaba con Nott o las chicas? ¿Porque Avery no pasaba tiempo con ellos?

Entonces Tom de repente pensó en Harry, y se sintió culpable de no haber pensado en el joven por días. Bueno, Harry le había advertido que esto sucedería, Hogwarts como nueva experiencia era bastante sobrecogedora, pero ya había pasado una semana y Tom debería enviarle a Harry a una carta para contarle como andaban las cosas. Y también preguntarle a Harry sobre su propias actividades.

'Aunque claro puedo adivinar su respuesta,' pensó Tom. 'Trabaje donde Maggie, pase varias horas hablando con Marie, dormí todo el fin de semana.' Aunque, quizás Harry había logrado resucitar su vida social y había hecho un amigo o dos. Ojala no demasiado porque Tom no quería competir por su atención cuando volviera a casa.

— Aun encuentro divertido que Dorian sea el primer Slytherin en recibir detención este año, — dijo de repente Avery. — Quiero decir, solo puedo imaginar el Aullador que recibirá pronto en el correo

— Por todo lo que sabemos, quizás Lestrange hizo sonar que fue la víctima de una broma malvada, — dijo Prince sonriendo satisfecha. — No que alguno de nosotros fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

— Aunque Dorian intentara hacerlo parecer como que no fue su culpa, su papá no lo aceptaría como excusa, — dijo Mulciber. — Conozco a toda su familia. A su papá no le importará si Dorian lo hizo o no, solo que lo pillaron. De hecho, si Dorian le dice a su papá que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para que le hicieran algo así, su papá se enojaría mucho más.

— Cierto, — accedió Avery. — Es mucho mejor decir que lo pillaron usando la palabra sangre sucia. Entonces solo será un descuido perdonable porque será que lo pillaron haciendo algo que sus padres hacen. Quiero decir, ellos usan esa palabra de manera muy casual.

— Un poco como tu entonces, — dijo Tom sin levantar la mirada de su pergamino. — Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con quien permites que te escuche usando esa palabra. Nunca sabes quién se podría ofender y decida hacerte pagar por ello. — Quizás ahogándolo en el lago para que flotara lentamente hacia el otro lado de la ventana de vidrio de la sala común de Slytherin. Oh, a Tom le encantaría que eso sucediera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Avery preguntó, con un filo repentino en su tono. — ¿Debería estar preocupado?

— Tienes que decidir eso por ti mismo, — respondió Tom sin cambiar su tono. — Estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros quiere verte castigado por algo tan irrelevante como una palabra grosera.

— Además, cada vez es menos aceptable usar ese término en público, — dijo Prince. — Mejor deshazte del hábito ahora en vez de llevarlo contigo y arruinar tu reputación cuando seas más importante.

— Realmente no entiendo eso, — dijo Avery con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Pensé que teníamos libertad de expresión en esta sociedad! ¡Debería tener el derecho de decir lo que quiero!

— Sí, — dijo Mulciber. — Nadie tiene derecho a silenciarte, pero las personas tienen derecho a responder. Y si crees que todo lo que puedes decir no tendrá consecuencias, entonces quizás debas decirle a tu padre que no seguirás sus pasos en política.

'No escogí a estos amigos,' pensó Tom sintiéndose complacido. 'No los escogí, pero igual estoy feliz de tenerlos.'


	12. El Testigo

El Testigo

1938

No era la primera vez que Arcturus estaba obsesionado con alguien, eso Melania lo sabía con bien. Incluso antes de casarse con él, había escuchado susurros acerca de la forma en que su interés y su atención enfocada incomodaban a las personas del lado receptor. El hecho de que esas personas tendieran a ser hombres de una edad mucho menor no ayudó a la reputación de Arcturus, y él había gastado muchos galeones para evitar que se empañara su reputación a los ojos del mundo.

Sin embargo, no era la fascinación de Arcturus por la sodomía lo que hacía que Melania se estremeciera de asco. Más bien, la idea de sodomía era simplemente algo en lo que Melania no se preocupaba de pensar demasiado, no hasta que se había convertido en un arma para atormentar a Arcturus. No, lo que disgustaba a Melania era la incapacidad de Arcturus de rechazar sus propios deseos en aras de mantener su deber. El hombre preferiría arriesgarse a arruinar el nombre Black por el simple hecho de acostarse con cada joven que pudiera soportar mirar durante los tres segundos que le llevaba terminar.

Los labios de Melania se torcieron, divertidos por lo mal que había sido para ella tener sexo con Arcturus. Ahora sabía que probablemente se debía a su falta de interés en su cuerpo, pero no era como si Arcturus pudiera decir eso para defenderse.

— Te ves bastante contenta, querida, — dijo el hombre en cuestión, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa con una mirada sospechosa en sus ojos. — ¿Qué pasa con este desayuno que te deleita tanto?

— La compañía, — Melania respondió rápidamente, alcanzando su taza de té. — Aunque sí creo que dicha compañía preferiría que mi presencia fuera reemplazada por la de cierto sangre sucia.

— Estas yendo demasiado lejos con esta broma tuya, — espetó Arcturus, frunciendole el ceño a la mujer que simplemente sonrió en respuesta. — No soy el tipo de hombre que tomará tus insultos sin cesar. He sido muy amable y misericordioso contigo…

— Oh, sé exactamente qué tipo de hombre eres, querido, — dijo Melania, pensando en eso tres segundos. — Pero debo recordarte que acostarte con hombres no te harán más hombre, al igual que acostarte con elfos domésticos no te harán más su amo.

Pudo ver, por un momento, una furia como nunca antes había visto en el rostro de Arcturus una vez que escuchó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Melania esperaba que él sacara su varita y la maldijera, o al menos la amenazara, pero para su sorpresa, él se relajó de repente como si toda la ira hubiera desaparecido de repente.

— Los celos te vuelven viciosa, mi amor, — dijo Arcturus a la ligera, sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa presumida. Algo debió habérsele ocurrido, un plan de acción que le devolvería su confianza e ilusión de superioridad. Melania se moría por saber lo que podría ser. — Te enoja tanto, ¿no? ¿Qué preferirías que ese chico se inclinara sobre esta mesa que pasar una noche desnudo en nuestra cama?

— ¿Finalmente lo admites? Estoy sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué negarlo? No hablarás de eso con nadie por temor a arruinar tu propia reputación junto con la mía.

— ¿A dónde nos lleva esto? — Melania preguntó, mirando a su marido con una expresión de piedra e imaginando que le clavaba un cuchillo de mantequilla en la garganta. — Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que si eliges acercarte al chico, me aseguraré de arruinarte por eso. No tendré el nombre Black contaminado por tu comportamiento impropio.

— Dios mío, por un momento pensé que estabas preocupada por él, — dijo Arcturus ligeramente, reanudando su desayuno. — Aunque te aseguro que incluso si quisiera, mmm, acercarme a él, no podría mantenerme entretenido por más de una semana. Es un tipo sangre sucia, y ese tipo tiende a ser bastante pobre y simple. Indefenso. Bueno para calentamiento, pero difícilmente puede llevar a cabo todo un espectáculo.

— Y sin embargo, te sientes atraído por él, — dijo Melania. — Me parece muy extraño.

Arcturus sabía que su esposa nunca podría entender realmente cómo funcionaba el deseo y la lujuria desde su perspectiva. Para ella todo era tan claro, aburrido y predecible: la atracción tenía mucho que ver con la apariencia de una persona y no podía importarle menos nada más. Arcturus, por otro lado, necesitaba más que eso. Quería que sus muchachos fueran lo suficientemente débiles como para dominarlos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para intentar resistirse. Le gustaban bonitos, no guapos. No tímidos, pero tampoco particularmente extrovertidos y confiados.

Sobre todo, los quería sucios. Quería que sus chicos fueran marginados de la sociedad con quienes nunca podría haberse casado, sin importar las circunstancias. Había algo delicioso en sentir una punzada de asco mezclado con deseo.

— Merlín, si esa es la cara que pones cuando estás caliente, supongo que he tenido suerte de haberlo evitado hasta ahora, — dijo Melania, volviendo a Arcturus a la realidad. — De cualquier manera, si crees que aprobaré esto... lo que sea que estés planeando hacer con respecto a él, estás equivocado.

— Oh, no lo escuchará, — dijo Arcturus despectivamente. — Terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

Melania sacudió la cabeza, deseando nada más que evitar que Arcturus permitiera consentirse a cada paso. — No lo tomes a la ligera, Arcturus. No te gustare cuando que me enoje. Ya deberías saber eso.

— Casi nunca me gustas, independientemente de tu estado de ánimo, — respondió el hombre, y se echó a reír, como si sus palabras hubieran sido una gran broma. Melania lo miró en silencio, antes de respirar profundamente y ponerse de pie. Si así era como él quería jugar, entonces ella haría que se arrepintiera. Y a diferencia de él, ella tenía personas que caminarían una milla extra para ayudarla a ganar sus batallas.

— Tengo que hacer algunos mandados, — dijo, no dispuesta a permanecer en presencia de Arcturus por un momento más. — Te veré en la noche.

Cuando Harry le dijo a Maggie que le habían ofrecido otro trabajo que estaba considerando, la mujer asintió y aceptó su renuncia fácilmente, pagándole un poco más de lo que merecía cuando le dio el salario del mes hasta el momento. Marie lo abrazó y pareció triste al verlo irse, pero admitió sentirse aliviada también.

— Me preocupaba, sabes, — le dijo la mujer. — El negocio aquí es bueno, pero en realidad no está en auge. No estábamos seguros de cuánto tiempo podríamos pagarte. Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo más que hacer.

— Gracias por soportarte durante tanto tiempo, — dijo Harry, sonriéndole a las dos mujeres con cariño. — Aprecio su paciencia conmigo.

— Oh, querido muchacho, — dijo Marie con un sollozo, tratando de abrazarlo una vez más. — Por favor, visítanos tú y Tommy cada vez que estén cerca.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, — prometió Harry, y aunque no había mentido, dudaba que volviera. Era un sentimiento extraño y no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello. Esperaba que esto no terminara siendo un error, pero Trelawney realmente no había hecho que el trabajo pareciera difícil.

Llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta de entrada, pensando si los sueños de comprar, o alquilar un mejor lugar para vivir podrían convertirse en realidad pronto. No más vecinos ruidosos y ventanas que necesitaban arreglarse cada dos días. Calefacción que funcionaba y una cocina adecuada. Sin embargo, lo más importante: una habitación real con una cama real para Tom. Tendría sus propias estanterías en su habitación y un escritorio y una silla, y tal vez Harry incluso podría darse el lujo de comprarle la suscripción a Galeones Globales que el niño seguía deseando.

'Aunque la verdadera pregunta es,' pensó Harry sacándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de tomar. '¿Le cuento a Tom ahora en una carta o después? ¿O debería esperar hasta saber si mantendré este trabajo?' Aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, Harry era reacio a renunciar a cualquier cosa con un salario tan alto.

Hubiera sido impresionante incluso en el futuro cuando el valor de la libra no era tan alta como lo era ahora. En este tiempo, sin embargo, mil quinientos galeones, seis mil libras al mes era una fortuna.

Harry sirvió té caliente en una taza y sacó las sobras del desayuno de la nevera. Era extraño estar en casa antes del mediodía en un día laborable, pero no le importaba. Tenía algunas cosas que debía hacer, comenzando por leer la pila de papeles que Trelawney le había enviado antes. Ella le había dicho que su cita con un funcionario del ministerio sería el lunes, y que si Harry sabía lo que era bueno para él, estaría allí a las ocho de la mañana y ni un segundo después.

'Ella me recuerda un poco a la tía Petunia,' pensó Harry de repente, haciendo una mueca. 'Me pregunto que estará ella… Ah, no, mejor desaparezco esos pensamientos.' ¿Era ridículo que después de tantos años aún no pudiera dejar de lado lo que los Dursley le habían hecho pasar? Había logrado pasar por alto lo que Voldemort había hecho para venir y cuidar de Tom, pero de alguna manera los Dursley eran mucho más... difíciles.

Hermione le había sugerido una cita con un terapeuta, pero Harry nunca había seguido su consejo. Conocer a un terapeuta que supiera del Mundo Mágico y de lo que había hecho Harry conllevaría el riesgo de posibles, y probablemente, si quería ser brutalmente honesto, filtraciones y revelaciones de 'fuentes anónimas'. Lo último que quería era confiar en un supuesto profesional, solo para despertarse dos días después leyendo sobre sus experiencias traumáticas en El Profeta.

Y, bueno, conocer a un terapeuta muggle habría requerido omitir tanto de lo que realmente había sucedido después de cumplir los once años que no se podría haber discutido realmente ningún problema.

'¿Y porque siquiera estoy pensando en esto?' pensó Harry meneando la cabeza para desalojar los pensamientos de su vida anterior. 'Estoy aquí ahora, y nada de lo que paso allí importa ahora.' Decidido a concentrarse en el presente, volvió a llenar su taza de té y volvió a sentarse para echar un vistazo a lo que Trelawney le había enviado.

Los primeros documentos eran un contrato, y Trelawney había agregado amablemente una nota que decía "¡NO FIRME!" ¡LEA CUIDADOSAMENTE!' encima de donde debía ir la firma de Harry. Aparte del contrato, había varios documentos que explicaban su nuevo trabajo con más detalle, proporcionando información sobre algunos arreglos prácticos que no estaban directamente relacionados con las misiones que le enviarían.

Oh, Merlín, no podía esperar para viajar y ver el mundo fuera de Londres. A Harry siempre le había gustado la idea de viajar por todo el mundo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo en serio. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía ser una opción. Claro, él solo estaría allí trabajando, observando, en lugar de caminar y disfrutar de la experiencia, pero aun así.

Una gran mejora de la boutique de Maggie. Le debía mucho por contratarlo y mantenerlo a pesar de las dificultades financieras, pero no hubiera querido seguir trabajando allí en los años venideros.

'Tom de verdad va a estar feliz por esto,' pensó Harry encantado. 'Aunque me pregunto si su próxima demanda será que nos mudemos a un lugar donde este rodeado de magia. Un vecindario muggle quizás no sea el mejor lugar para criar a un joven mago, pero por Merlín, la renta es mucho más barata.'

Sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a cómo reaccionaría Tom, y Harry se preguntó cómo le diría al niño. Más tarde se le ocurrió que Tom no era del tipo que apreciaba las sorpresas, y era muy probable que se enojara por un día si Harry no le contaba este nuevo desarrollo tan pronto como sucedió.

Bueno, consideraría decírselo al niño después de su cita en el Ministerio.

Dejar de trabajar para Maggie dejó a Harry con horas de libertad entre despertarse e irse a dormir. La casa nunca había estado tan limpia como ahora, y Harry estaba esperando ansiosamente su cita en el Ministerio, esperando que después de eso, tuviera más que hacer durante el día. Había sido reacio a regresar al Callejón Diagon, por temor a toparse con Black nuevamente, pero finalmente decidió ir.

Seguramente Black no podía estar allí todos los días. Además, Harry realmente dudaba que el hombre pudiera encontrarlo de alguna manera en el Callejón Diagon otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué no salir, disfrutar de una buena taza de chocolate caliente con algo dulce en una de las muchas cafeterías mientras le escribía una carta a Tom? Incluso podría pasar por la oficina de lechuzas para enviar la carta camino a casa.

¡Plan perfecto!

Un plan perfecto que falló en media hora después de que Harry entrara al Callejón Diagon, aunque en teoría era bastante perfecto.

'Esto no es divertido,' Harry pensó, al parecer de pie frente a una de las muchas tiendas del Callejón Diagon , fingiendo no ver el reflejo de Black a través del cristal. Esperaba que el hombre se acercara a él inmediatamente como solía hacerlo por alguna razón, pero para alivio de Harry, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, el alivio se convirtió en algo más cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Black lo estaba siguiendo.

'¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?' Harry pensó mientras avanzaba sintiéndose cada vez más molesto y preocupado. 'No creo que haya hecho nada que pueda ser una razón para esto... sea lo que sea que esté haciendo'. ¿Debería irse a casa, o eso terminaría llevando a Black al lugar donde vivía Harry? ¿El hombre lo seguiría allí? Harry no lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Seguramente el otro mago no lo seguiría todo el día, ¿no? El hombre era Lord Black, después de todo, y alguien de ese estado tenía que cumplir con algunos deberes que necesitarían su atención lo pronto. Por lo que Harry podía recordar, Lucius Malfoy siempre había estado ocupado haciendo una cosa u otra. Con suerte, Black lo dejaría pronto.

Resignado a ser acosado, Harry continuó su camino hacia Escribbulus para comprar papel y un sobre para la carta que quería escribir. Había traído un bolígrafo con él, prefería los bolígrafos a las plumas, no quería lidiar con la tinta que se derramaba por todas partes mientras escribía. Harry abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró, disfrutando de la atmósfera familiar y tranquila dentro.

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde sabía que encontraría lo que quería, casi esperando que Black apareciera detrás de él. Sin embargo, parecía que el hombre había elegido quedarse afuera, tal vez pensando que seguir a Harry a la tienda sería demasiado arriesgado. Harry se sintió aliviado, y ahora también reacio a abandonar la seguridad de la tienda. No le gustaba que lo siguieran, pero no estaba seguro de si confrontar a Black al respecto solo empeoraría las cosas.

— Hola, — una vendedora dijo alegremente desde detrás del mostrador. — ¿Has notado la venta especial que tenemos hoy? Esta pluma y tinta en colores de cada casa de Hogwarts. Un buen regalo garantizado para cualquiera, debo decir.

— Hola, — respondió Harry, sonriendo mientras colocaba los artículos que había recogido para comprar en el mostrador. Había echado de menos interacciones positivas como esta, sin importar cuán impersonales fueran. — ¿Son plumas básicas o tienen algún encanto adicional?

— Simplemente básicas, me temo, — admitió la bruja. — Principalmente para los estudiantes más jóvenes que todavía están orgullosos de anunciar en qué casa quedaron. ¿Tienes a alguien en Hogwarts en este momento?

— Oh, sí, está en Slytherin, — dijo Harry. Consideró comprar brevemente el set verde para Tom, pero sospechaba que el niño preferiría recibir algo más útil. — Sin embargo, creo que pasaré esta vez con la pluma y la tinta. ¿Cuánto te debo?

— Ocho sickles y tres knuts, por favor, — dijo la vendedora, y cuando Harry se movió para sacar su billetera, una vez más vio a Black acechando, apoyado contra la ventana. Cuando se volvió para pagar su compra, no pudo volver a sonreírle a la chica.

— Oye, — comenzó Harry vacilante, apoyándose ligeramente contra el mostrador. — Realmente no quiero ser una molestia, pero...

— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, señor, con gusto haré lo mejor que pueda, — le aseguró la vendedora inmediatamente.

— Realmente no tiene nada que ver con los productos, — admitió Harry. — Pero, bueno, alguien me ha estado siguiendo de tienda en tienda por un tiempo y estoy empezando a preocuparme cada vez más por eso. Durante las últimas semanas parece encontrarme cada vez que vengo al Callejón Diagon. Yo he hablado con esta persona dos veces como máximo, y ambas ocasiones fueron extremadamente desagradables, y ahora...

— Ahora tienes la sensación de que te acecha, — dijo la bruja, haciendo una mueca. — Por Merlín, algunos hombres hacen eso y no puedo comenzar a entender qué podría estar pasando por sus mentes para justificar ese tipo de comportamiento. Desafortunadamente, es bastante común aquí.

— ¿Lo es? — Harry preguntó, sorprendido. La bruja asintió.

— Supongo que no le sucede a los hombres con tanta frecuencia, pero le juro por Circe que cada dos días una de las chicas que trabaja aquí tiene a alguien siguiéndola. Es peor durante las últimas horas cuando todo está oscuro y no hay tanta gente alrededor, — dijo suspirando. — Pero escucha, si caminas hacia donde guardamos los cuadernos más elegantes en la parte posterior, notarás una puerta marrón estrecha con una cerradura azul. Es la puerta trasera, y desde el interior es suficiente decir 'alohomora' para abrirla.

— Oh, Merlín, muchas gracias, — suspiró Harry, sintiéndose aliviado. — He estado pensando en irme a casa, pero no quería llevarlo a donde vivo.

— Comprensible, dijo la chica, asintiendo. — Pero por favor, considere presentar un informe de algún tipo. Si alguna vez ha exhibido un comportamiento agresivo hacia usted y ahora lo está acosando, podría terminar realmente mal.

— Lo haré, — dijo Harry, preguntándose si podría hacer algo así y si incluso funcionaría contra Black. Probablemente no. — Gracias. Um, de verdad. Gracias. Que tengas un buen día y lamento todos los problemas.

— No es problema, — le aseguro la bruja con una sonrisa de ánimo. — ¡Que tenga un buen día y espero poder verlo pronto!

— Toma este en su lugar. Es mejor que el que estás leyendo ahora.

Tom levantó la vista de una copia de Historia de Tradiciones que había recogido de la biblioteca, solo para ver a Mulciber sosteniendo otro libro hacia él. No tenía un título real, solo las palabras 'Libro uno' sobre un nombre escrito con demasiados rizos, remolinos y giros para que Tom se concentrara en este momento.

— ¿Se trata del mismo tema? — preguntó. Mulciber se arrojó junto a Tom en la cama del niño en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

— Sí, — dijo Mulciber, cerrando los ojos. — Mamá me envió un paquete y esa fue una de las cosas que incluyó en él. Siéntase libre de leerlo.

— ¿No deberías leerlo primero? — Tom preguntó, y miró la cama del otro chico, rodando los ojos cuando vio el contenido de la caja que había recibido esparcida sobre ella. Explicaba por qué Mulciber no estaba allí. — Quiero decir, ella te lo envió.

— Tuve que leerlo una vez, — respondió Mulciber. — No recuerdo mucho, pero sí sé algo al respecto. También sé que no me gustó. Es viejo, pero cada sangre pura ha leído o leerá toda la serie en su vida y es mucho más probable que encuentres a alguien que siga las Reglas de Humphrey en lugar de cualquier otro código de conducta.

— Qué amable de tu parte compartir el libro conmigo, — dijo Tom, sospechoso de los motivos del otro chico. Mulciber se había convertido rápidamente en su persona favorita en Hogwarts, superando ligeramente a Prince, pero eso no significaba que Tom estuviera a punto de confiar en él. Tom no creía en las buenas intenciones de otras personas y no quería ser sorprendido si intentaban algo. — ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Escribe mi ensayo de historia, — dijo Mulciber, sin abrir los ojos. — Quiero una O y realmente no tengo interés en escribir sobre el desarrollo de varitas o lo que sea de lo que se trata nuestra tarea.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Y déjame tomar una siesta aquí.

— Está bien, — dijo Tom. — Pero no me moveré, así que tendrás que quedarte así con los pies en el suelo.

— Es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, — bostezó Mulciber, y se calló. En cuestión de segundos respiraba profundamente, claramente dormido. Tom estaba a regañadientes impresionado por la capacidad del niño para dormir en cualquier lugar y aparentemente cuando quisiera.

Tom miró el pesado libro por un momento, observando los signos obvios del tiempo y el uso visible en su cubierta y esquinas. Las páginas eran bastante delgadas, pero las palabras eran muy claras y fáciles de leer, tal vez gracias a algún tipo de encanto. El inglés utilizado era generalmente familiar, pero pronto Tom se dio cuenta de que había algunos términos que necesitaría buscar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Avery entró de repente en el dormitorio, luciendo un poco molesto. Notó a Tom y Mulciber, y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

— En serio, ¿está dormido? — Avery dijo, sentándose en la cama de Lestrange. — Apenas son las siete.

— Todos conocemos sus hábitos de sueño ahora, — respondió Tom. — Solo puedo sorprenderme por su determinación de permanecer inconsciente tanto como sea posible.

— Ni me digas—, resopló Avery, y el silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo. Tom sabía muy bien que Avery no lo consideraba alguien digno de conocer, lo cual era muy insultante y bastante irritante. Avery, por otro lado, estaba atrapado teniendo que soportar la presencia de Tom si quería pasar tiempo con Mulciber.

Cómo esa amistad en particular sobrevivía cuando Mulciber apenas estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para mantener una conversación era un misterio.

— Vi a Prince en la biblioteca, — dijo Avery de repente. — ¿Cómo es que ustedes no están allí?

— La habitación estaba vacía y tenía algo que leer, así que no vi ninguna razón para ir allí, — explicó Tom, preguntándose por qué él y Avery estaban hablando. — ¿Lestrange está en la sala común?

— Sí, — suspiró Avery. — Podría hacernos un favor a todos y quedarse allí. No puedo soportar al tipo. Y él no puede soportarte a ti, por cierto.

— Estoy consciente de eso, — respondió Tom, volviéndose para leer el libro que tenía en su regazo. — No soy fanático de él tampoco, para ser sincero.

— ¿Ese es uno de los libros de Humphrey? — Avery preguntó de repente, inclinándose hacia adelante. Tom esperaba que el chico no decidiera abandonar la cama de Lestrange para sentarse en la de Tom. Tom no sabía dónde caería, pero con Mulciber allí, la cama ya estaba demasiado llena. — Libro uno, ¿verdad? Es una buena lectura. Sin embargo, la serie tiene sus partes aburridas, ya que cada libro aborda algo específico.

— El primero es sobre tradiciones y etiqueta, — dijo Tom, y miró al otro chico, repentinamente interesado en lo que tenía que decir. — ¿Cuántos libros hay en esta serie?

— Catorce en total, creo, — respondió Avery. — El libro siete es mi favorito, se trata de la guerra. Sin embargo, existe cierta controversia, ya que muchos de los libros fueron escritos este siglo, y se sabe que Humphrey vivió a fines del siglo XVIII. Hay un rumor de que es inmortal, pero nadie realmente cree eso. Es mucho más probable que alguien esté usando su nombre para vender más libros. Solo está confirmado que los primeros cinco son realmente suyos.

— ¿De qué tratan los otros libros? — Tom preguntó. — ¿Recuerdas qué temas se tratan en la serie?

— No he leído todos los libros, — admitió Avery. — Pero el segundo libro es sobre celebraciones y sé que el tercero tenía que ver con el matrimonio o algo así porque mi hermana tuvo que releerlo antes de ir donde Montague. Todavía no puedo creer por qué y cómo sucedió eso, Montague es un idiota absoluto sin nada especial sobre él. Annette, esa es mi hermana, debería haber elegido a alguien más. Alguien mejor.

— No me importa eso, — dijo Tom sin rodeos. — Cuéntame más sobre esos libros. ¿Hay algo sobre la banca?

— Espera, — dijo Avery, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia su cama. — Tengo los libros listados en alguna parte porque le prometí a mamá que los leería siempre que pudiera. Lo cual, bueno, todavía no lo he hecho. Pero como sea, lo haré más tarde. O ahora. Podemos leer juntos, o algo así. De todos modos, la lista...

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Arcturus había hecho esto, pero la rutina era bastante fácil de recordar.

Drogar la bebida de Melania para asegurarse de que durmiera hasta la mañana, disfrazarse cuidadosamente utilizando un glamour, llevar suficiente dinero en efectivo para pagar lo que quería y cambiar la forma en de hablar lo suficiente como para no ser reconocido. Fue fácil, y había tenido mucha práctica en los años anteriores. Abel Meredith era un hombre que nadie conectaría con Arcturus Black, estaba seguro de eso. Nunca usar joyas en ese lugar. Nunca usar colonia que pudiera ser reconocida. Vestirse con ropa fina, pero no tan fina como para que se destaque. Siempre usar efectivo para pagar.

La antigua fábrica de especias no era más que un lugar abandonado para cualquier bruja o mago que no supiera qué entrada usar. Para quienes lo supieran, era un burdel discreto y de confianza para hombres con necesidades particulares que buscaban liberación. Las únicas leyes que se aplicaban en este lugar eran las definidas por dinero, que era algo que Arcturus aprobaba de todo corazón.

El dueño, un hombre conocido como Mortlake, no parecía recordar a Abel Meredith. Sin embargo, sabía cómo reconocer a un cliente con dinero para gastar imprudentemente en cosas que le agradaban, y este hombre con su elegante túnica y su sonrisa arrogante era exactamente ese tipo de cliente. Los hombres que pensaban que tenían derecho a todo luchaban por saber cuándo parar, y Mortlake había construido todo su negocio para aprovechar eso.

— Una habitación para mí y uno de tus muchachos, — dijo Arcturus, mirando a Mortlake asentir y sacar un libro pesado para anotar. — El nombre es Abel Meredith, y sí, estoy dispuesto a pagar por adelantado.

— De inmediato, señor, — dijo Mortlake, inclinándose con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Alguna preferencia? Tenemos chicos de todos los ámbitos de la vida, sabe. Cualquier cosa que le apetezca, puede conseguirla.

— No importa, siempre y cuando el chico sea delgado y un poco más bajo que yo. Y blanco, — dijo Arcturus, sabiendo cuánto necesitaría trabajar en el prostituto para que se viera como quería. — La cara se puede personalizar con pociones.

— Sí, señor, — dijo Mortlake de inmediato, y le entregó una llave. — Habitación siete, señor. Es uno de nuestros mejores, que es nada menos que lo que usted merece. Enviaré a un muchacho de inmediato.

Los prostitutos de la antigua fábrica de especias eran en su mayoría secuestrados muggles sin familia ni posesiones. Su incapacidad para usar la magia los hacia incapaces de contraatacar, y tenían la mala costumbre de morir a los pocos años de servicio. La alta tasa de mortalidad quizás se debía a las pociones que ingerían diariamente para cambiar su apariencia, curar algunas lesiones, relajarse o hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria hacer. Sin embargo, como muggles, la magia de las pociones los dañaba independientemente de cualquier otro efecto.

Para Arcturus, era simplemente parte del encanto del lugar. La despiadada falta de consideración hacia la vida de los muggles que se arrastraban alrededor lo deleitaba y se sumó a su excitación. Oh, si tan solo pudiera traer a Melania aquí, para ver su disgusto. Lo entretendría mucho.

Arcturus ya había sacado las pociones necesarias para que fuera complacido esta vez cuando un joven entró en la habitación. Era un poco más alto que Ryddle, Harry, pero parecía ser tan delgado como él. Arcturus le hizo un gesto al chico para que cerrara la puerta y se acercara, lo cual hizo rápidamente.

— Saqué las pociones para ti, — dijo Arcturus, encontrando alegría al hacer que el chico lo confundiera con un cliente amigable por ahora. La impresión no duraría mucho tiempo, y la expresión de horror y pánico en la cara del chico seguramente sería una delicia. — Puedes manejar el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, ¿no? Me encargaré de cualquier otro cambio. Un glamour en la cara será suficiente, así que no debes preocuparte. — Antes de su próxima visita, Arcturus haría todo lo posible por conseguir poción multijugos y un mechón de cabello de Harry.

— Cualquier cosa para usted, señor, — dijo el joven, sonriendo tímidamente. En menos de cinco minutos, una réplica aceptable de un Harry Ryddle estaba de pie frente a él. Arcturus respiró hondo, la anticipación y la lujuria hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido. Pensó en el tiempo que había pasado siguiendo a Harry por el Callejón Diagon antes de eventualmente perderlo. Pensó en Harry, caminando por la calle sin darse cuenta de que lo seguían. Oh, si tan solo hubiera podido apoderarse del maldito sangresucia y haberlo eliminado.

— El papel que estás jugando es el de un hombre de buen corazón que nunca antes ha estado involucrado con otro hombre, — indicó Arcturus. — Tu nombre es Harry.

— Sí señor.

— Estás avergonzado, inexperto y confundido, — continuó Arcturus, acercando al otro hombre a él, mirando la cara que se parecía mucho a la que deseaba poder mirar. — Habla casualmente, como cualquier otro joven de veintitantos años, pero sí dirígete a mí como amo. Recuerda, no eres engreído. Eres prácticamente virgen.

— ¿Es tan obvio? — Tartamudeó Harry, mirándose los pies, de alguna manera logrando parecer escandalizado cuando la mano de Arcturus se deslizó más abajo por su cuerpo. — Que no he hecho esto antes.

— ¿Hecho qué? — Preguntó Arcturus, antes de presionar un suave beso contra la garganta del hombre. Merlín, ¿cómo podría haber renunciado a esto? — ¿Qué te la metan por el culo?

— Oh, — gimió Harry, y por Merlín, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Joder, Arcturus lo deseaba tanto. Esta imitación tendría que hacer por ahora, pero eventualmente... — Yo, sí, yo... no pensé que esto era algo que la gente hacía, yo...

— Voy a cogerte, — interrumpió Arcturus, soltando al joven de repente y dando un paso atrás. — Pero primero, amor, ponte de rodillas. He querido verte chupando mi miembro desde la primera vez que te vi.

Realmente, tal vez debería considerar volver a estar soltero, si eso significaba poder venir aquí cada maldito día.


	13. Vidas aparte

**Vidas aparte**

**1938**

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de que Harry se encontrara con Trelawney en el ministerio, estaba encantado. Por extraño que pareciera, se sintió como regresar a algo que nunca debería haber dejado en primer lugar.

La propia Trelawney estaba vestida con túnicas de color lila y un sombrero a juego, lo que la hacía bastante fácil de detectar entre los empleados del ministerio vestidos de oscuro en el vestíbulo. Tan pronto como lo vio, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a uno de los ascensores.

— Nos reuniremos con el Jefe Brown y uno de sus abogados, — explicó Trelawney. — Has leído el contrato detenidamente, ¿no? Te harán firmar una copia aquí y se te ofrecerá la oportunidad de leerla antes de firmar. Te sugiero que lo revises para asegurarte de que no hayan agregado o cambiado nada, pero no debería llevarte más de un minuto.

— Está bien, — respondió Harry, justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo, sus puertas se abrieron con un fuerte sonido metálico. Siguió a la bruja a una espaciosa sala de recepción de una oficina, decorada de forma interesante. La gruesa alfombra que cubría el piso tenía una imagen animada del sistema solar. En las paredes y estantes había artículos y fotos con pequeñas notas que indicaban de dónde eran, y había un mapa mundial en el techo con runas brillantes y nombres parpadeantes.

Harry estaba asombrado por cada pequeño detalle.

— Lady Cassandra, — dijo un mago alto, entrando en la sala de recepción con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Es un honor verla de nuevo aquí.

— Jefe Brown, — la vidente. — Estoy aquí con mi testigo, Harry Ryddle.

— Sí, un placer, — dijo el Jefe Brown, y estrechó la mano de Harry. Había algo en él que le recordaba mucho a Kingsley Shacklebolt. — Bienvenidos al Departamento de Adivinación. No estamos tan locos como otros departamentos piensan que estamos, pero supongo que así es como es. ¿Les gustaría un poco de té o café?

— El té sería encantador, — dijo Trelawney, y el Jefe Brown le indicó a una de las recepcionistas que lo hiciera posible. — ¿Pero quizás sería mejor continuar esto en su estudio? Tenemos muchos documentos para leer y firmar, ¿no es así?

— Tiene toda la razón, — coincidió el jefe Brown. — Por favor sígame.

En la oficina del hombre había una bruja elegantemente vestida con una carpeta en su regazo. Tan pronto como los vio, se puso de pie con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. — ¿Lady Cassandra y el Sr. Ryddle, supongo? Soy Manal Haddad, uno de los abogados en funciones del Departamento de Adivinación. Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

— Te recuerdo, — dijo Trelawney, sentándose en una de las sillas. — Una vez lideraste una demanda contra el Diario El Profeta. Fue todo un escándalo, en aquel entonces.

— Manal es una de nuestras mejores abogadas, — se jactó el jefe Brown. — Ella está aquí en caso de que usted o el Sr. Ryddle tengan algo que preguntar sobre el contrato. Ella también será la que ayude a cumplir el voto de no participación que el Sr. Ryddle tomará si desea convertirse en Testigo.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry, aceptando la copia del contrato que Manal le entregó. Le tomó un par de minutos leerlo, y una vez que pudo decir con confianza que nada era diferente del contrato que había estudiado en casa, lo firmó tan bien como pudo. El acuerdo de pago también fue firmado por el Jefe Brown y enviado a Gringotts de inmediato.

— Los Goblins se encargarán de los pagos mensuales a su bóveda, — explicó el Jefe Brown. — Independientemente de cuántas misiones tenga durante el mes, no permitimos bonificaciones ni recortes. Es simplemente una medida de seguridad en la que el Departamento de Finanzas insistió. Ahora, si está listo y no hay nada que preguntar, ¿qué tal si pasamos al voto?

— ¿Tienes algo que preguntar sobre el voto de no participación? — Manal le preguntó a Harry mientras se levantaba y se movía hacia donde Trelawney lo empujaba. — Básicamente es para evitar cualquier tipo de interferencia y para garantizar que todo lo que usted, como testigo, haga durante las misiones sea simplemente observar en silencio.

— Quédate quieto, — instruyó Trelawney. — Y no digas nada a menos que sea estar de acuerdo.

La vinculación en sí se realizó en cuestión de minutos, y le recordó mucho a Harry el lanzamiento de un voto inquebrantable. Esto, sin embargo, fue mucho menos severo. Las consecuencias de la atadura hicieron que el brazo de Harry doliera un poco, pero el Jefe Brown le aseguró que era un efecto secundario pasajero. Trelawney se sirvió otra taza de té antes de preguntar por el uniforme.

— Está aquí, — dijo el jefe Brown, levitando una caja detrás de su escritorio. — El uniforme se ajustará por sí solo una vez que te lo pruebes en casa. Sin embargo, si hay alguna complicación o si tiene algún defecto, contáctanos sin dudarlo.

— Sí, señor, — dijo Harry, aceptando la caja y sabiendo cuándo estaba siendo despedido. — Gracias y, um, que tenga un buen día.

— Igualmente, señor Ryddle, — respondió el jefe Brown, sonriendo amablemente. Trelawney seguía sentado en uno de los sofás y Harry dudaba que ella quisiera que él la esperara. Se fue, cargando la caja, sintiéndose entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo y apenas creyendo lo afortunado que era. Fue un pensamiento que permaneció con él todo el camino hasta que llegó al vestíbulo nuevamente y escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Se volvió, inseguro de quién podría ser, y esperando que no fuera Black.

No lo era.

Era Malfoy.

— Bien, esperaste. — Malfoy resopló, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado sin levantar la voz. — Escucha, no quiero que me vean en, pero hay algo que debo... ¿Es por adivinación? ¿Trabajas para ellos? Espera, ¿eres Testigo?

— ¿Qué desea? — Harry preguntó con cautela, sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas del hombre. Malfoy frunció el ceño, antes de mostrar su expresión de desinterés practicado que no podía engañar a nadie que le hubiera mirado la cara durante el último minuto.

— Si eres un Testigo, eso explicaría el interés de Black en ti, — dijo Malfoy. — Almuerza conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

— No, — dijo Harry, decidido a pasar el menor tiempo posible con extraños Sangrepura.

— Tengo que irme a casa y…

— Tonterías, — lo interrumpió Malfoy, agitando su mano despectivamente. — Almuerzo. Yo pago. Vamos.

Suspirando, su buen humor anterior desapareciendo instantáneamente, Harry cedió.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A Tom no le importaba el Quidditch.

Nunca había sido fanatico de los deportes en general, pero había algo poco claro e impredecible sobre el Quidditch que lo molestaba mucho. Los partidos, los pocos que había visto, habían sido caóticos de principio a fin. Ni siquiera parecía seguro, sin importar cuán encantados supuestamente tuvieran esas escobas.

Por eso, cuando Avery sugirió por primera vez salir al campo de Quidditch para ver la práctica del equipo Slytherin, Tom no estaba emocionado. Mulciber había dicho que no le importaba si dormía en la biblioteca o en las gradas, y Prince acababa de encogerse de hombros. Al final, Avery miró a Tom con una expresión inusualmente contemplativa y dijo:

— Te prestaré el segundo libro de la serie de Humphrey.

A lo que Tom había dicho "bien" y gentilmente se dejó arrastrar con los demás al campo de Quidditch. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho más frío que estaba el tiempo cuando había venido a Hogwarts por primera vez, y eso le hizo pensar en Harry. Intercambiaban una buena cantidad de cartas, pero no era lo mismo.

— Oh, ustedes también están aquí, — dijo Nott, apareciendo de la nada. — ¡Impresionante! Siempre es más divertido verlo con otras personas, y por alguna razón Dorian siempre dice que no cuando lo invito. Y si Dorian dice que no, Chad generalmente dice que no.

— No importan esos dos, ¿quién los quiere aquí? No yo, eso es seguro. De todos modos, a un tema más importante... ¿es verdad lo que escuché? — Avery dijo. — ¿Que Hufflepuff aceptó un partido de práctica? Sé que todos dicen que son demasiado inocentes para jugar sucio, pero no confío en nadie que sea tan bueno.

— Realmente lo hicieron, — confirmó Nott. — Lo escuché yo mismo. Su equipo este año es realmente fuerte y, a cambio, Reg ha estado haciendo que nuestro equipo practique como loco. A veces puedo practicar con ellos porque sabe que quiero probar el año que viene. Realmente quiero ser un Cazador, que podría ser posible ya que Norton tendrá que concentrarse en sus EXTASIS el año que viene.

— Oh, es cierto, — dijo Avery, frunciendo el ceño. — Los estudiantes de séptimo año no pueden jugar Quidditch porque tienen que concentrarse en todas las demás cosas. Ridículo, digo. Espero que la escuela elimine esa regla algún día pronto porque Merlín, realmente no quiero ver al equipo de Slytherin no siendo dirigido por Flint. El próximo capitán sería Warrington y cree que la única manera de ganar un partido es patear al otro equipo de sus escobas.

— ¿Hufflepuff es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una verdadera preocupación? — Prince preguntó de repente. — Quiero decir, no me importa mucho el Quidditch, pero una derrota contra Hufflepuff sería una píldora difícil de tragar.

— O contra los Gryffindors, — dijo Avery, haciendo una mueca. — Imagina cuán engreídos serían si ganaran.

— El equipo de Hufflepuff es prácticamente lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y la victoria final, — dijo Nott. — Tienen un segundo año como buscador y Lott es uno de sus mejores jugadores. Pero si ganamos el partido, la Copa de la Casa es nuestra.

— Incluso sin la victoria de Quidditch, podríamos terminar ganando la Copa de la Casa de todos modos, — dijo Avery, sonando complacido. — Ryddle aquí nos ha estado dando puntos todos los días.

— Lo sé, — dijo Nott con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia Tom. — Los estudiantes mayores se preguntan qué sucede. Siguen viendo aumentar los Puntos de la Casa sin explicación. El otro día Pucey le dijo a Smith, quien le dijo a Simmons, y la gente ahora está aturdida o molesta.

— ¿Por qué estarían molestos? — Prince preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. — Oh, no, alguien es tan bueno en sus estudios que sigue obteniendo puntos, molestémonos con él. ¡No entiendo la lógica de eso!

— Bueno, — Nott murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada un poco incómoda.

— No sé... quiero decir, ¿quién puede decirlo, en serio?

— Odian que Ryddle sea más inteligente que ellos, — dijo Mulciber, uniéndose a la conversación. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Nott. — Es un mestizo. Se sentirían más cómodos y seguros si no demostrara ser más inteligente y competente de lo que son.

— Pensé que estabas dormido, — dijo Nott, luciendo un poco nervioso. — Pero, bueno, ¿quién sabe? Quizás tengas razón.

— Estaba dormido, — dijo Mulciber. — Pero mi reacción alérgica a la estupidez me despertó".

— Cielos, estas ágil hoy, — dijo Avery con aprobación. — Así que hay una personalidad real escondida detrás de todos esos bostezos y siestas.

— Simplemente me molesta cuando la gente ignora lo obvio, — explicó Mulciber, y Tom nunca había visto al niño tan agitado antes. — Quiero decir, sabes cuál es la razón, sabemos cuál es la razón. ¿Por qué no decirlo? ¿Por qué debemos fingir que no leemos entre líneas? Simplemente porque lo implicas en lugar de decirlo directamente no hace el insulto menos ofensivo.

— Creo que necesitas estar despierto más seguido si esto es lo que dices cuando abres los ojos, — dijo Prince. — Bien hecho, Elliot. Lo apruebo.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas Elliot, pero me llamas Avery? — Avery quería saberlo. — Todos somos amigos aquí, ¿no?

— Se lo ganó, — dijo Prince. — De todos modos, Nott, ¿qué pasa con el equipo de Gryffindor?

Tom ignoró cualquier conversación que hubiera comenzado entre Prince y Nott, y se volvió hacia donde Mulciber estaba acostado en silencio. Un momento después, Mulciber volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y Tom sintió el extraño deseo de agradecerle por lo que había dicho. Frunció el ceño en su lugar.

— Lo que sea, — dijo Tom, y se movió ligeramente a la izquierda. No le importaba, pero ahora su cuerpo protegía la cara de Mulciber del sol. El otro chico sonrió en respuesta y cerró los ojos.

— Su amistad es tan extraña, — murmuró Avery.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Arcturus dejó una hermosa botella de perfume frente a Melania, la mujer sospechó al instante.

— Bueno, esto es inesperado, — dijo ella, sin tocar la botella. En cambio, dejó el libro que había estado disfrutando y se recostó en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Miró a su esposo y le preguntó— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Melania, — comenzó Arcturus, acercando otra silla y sentándose frente a ella con una expresión aparentemente seria. Su hermoso rostro y sus hermosos ojos hicieron que Melania pensara en la razón por la que había estado tan enamorada de él al principio. Oh, cómo habían cambiado los tiempos. — Hay algo que debemos discutir.

— Soy toda oídos, — respondió la mujer. — Aunque no me importaría un poco de té mientras hablamos. ¡Trippet! — Un elfo doméstico de ojos muy abiertos apareció un momento después, y se inclinó profundamente antes de desaparecer para cumplir los deseos de su ama. Era realmente extraño cómo las pequeñas criaturas parecían encariñarse con Melania. Arcturus había notado su afán de servirla sobre todas las cosas.

Era un poco insultante, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para abordarlo. En cambio, mientras esperaba el té, Arcturus se permitió un momento para admirar las delicadas facciones y los rizos oscuros de Melania. Era absurdo cómo alguien que parecía tan indefensa y francamente dulce, fuera tan terriblemente cruel y brutal. Tan pronto como se sirvió el té y el elfo doméstico desapareció, Arcturus suspiró profundamente y comenzó:

— Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado. Últimamente, todo lo que hacemos es discutir. Y aunque entiendo que hay razones muy... válidas para nuestros argumentos, no tengo dudas de que ambos somos capaces de avanzar sobre esos problemas. Tú y yo somos, después de todo, personas muy afines y sensibles.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Melania, curiosamente reticente y muy tentada de recordarle a Arcturus cuán afines eran en realidad. Lo que, si era bastante honesta, no era mucho. Su marido no reconocería una persona sensible aunque tuviera una herencia notable y un miembro para chuparle. — No dirías nada de eso si no quisieras algo de mí.

— Quiero convertirme en el Ministro de Magia, — mintió Arcturus, mirando a su esposa con una expresión determinada. Ella entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida pero no sospechosa. — Quiero estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, querida, y no podría imaginarme a nadie más que a ti para estar allí a mi lado. Nuestra sociedad está cayendo en ruinas con sangresucias y extranjeros aumentando cada día. Así no es cómo nuestro mundo está destinado a ser.

— La idea no me repugna por completo, — dijo Melania, imaginando el prestigio que tal estatus le daría. Arcturus siempre había sido algo activo políticamente, y tal vez era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de ir tras reconocidos cargos oficiales. — ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

— Malfoy, — le dijo Arcturus, encontrando fácil sonar molesto por la mención del hombre. Nunca había sido particularmente aficionado a los Malfoy, sin importar lo importante que fuera la otra familia. O más bien, precisamente por la influencia y el poder que tenía esa familia en particular. Se parecía demasiado a una rivalidad y en nada a una alianza que era lo que Arcturus había deseado años atrás. — Mencionó algo sobre hacerlo él mismo, y pensé que...

— Pensaste que de ninguna manera permitirías que Malfoy te superara así, — terminó Melania por él. — Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No puedo soportar pensar en él o en su esposa o por la dulce Circe, en esa hermana suya.

— Marchosias siempre ha sido sorprendentemente suave cuando se trata de tratar con los sangre sucia. De acuerdo, no le gustan, pero prefiere no hacer nada e ignorar su existencia que borrarlos de una vez por todas.

— Uno solo puede esperar que suceda algo para que la familia vuelva a la lógica. Tolerar alimañas no purgará a la sociedad.

— Las próximas elecciones aún están a un par de años de distancia, — continuó Arcturus. — Pero debes entender lo importante que es para nosotros permanecer unidos si queremos tener éxito. Tendremos muchos enemigos tratando de derribarnos, y preferiría no tenerte de pie con ellos, mi querida. Tú y yo juntos... no hay nadie que pueda destruirnos.

— Y es por eso que trajiste este perfume, — dijo Melania, levantando el frasco y mirándolo. — Para endulzar el trato. — Luego roció una pequeña nube de perfume hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de que Arcturus se alejaba. La expresión del hombre era cuidadosamente neutral, aunque se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Melania expresó su aprobación por el olor.

— Sí, — dijo Arcturus. — Es cortés, ¿no? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Melania preguntó, pensando ya en las cosas en las que necesitaría trabajar para hacer de alguna manera que la terrible reputación pública de Arcturs fuera adecuada para un Ministro. Había bastantes personas que conocían algunos de los rasgos desagradables de Arcturus y no aprobaban su personalidad obsesiva o su desprecio inapropiado por los buenos modales. — ¿Has pensado en algo específico?

— Todavía no, — respondió Arcturus, poniéndose de pie. — Por ahora, simplemente estoy contando a mis aliados y evaluando a mis oponentes. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer antes de comenzar a planificar la campaña. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, preferiría que no hablaras de esto con nadie más. Ni siquiera a la señora Goyle.

— Por supuesto que no, — dijo Melania. — Morag es muy querida para mí pero difícilmente confiable.

— Podemos contar con los Goyle para apoyarnos, en lugar de los Malfoy, ¿verdad? Aunque el Sr. Goyle es un amigo de Marchosias... — Arcturus se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar cualquier nombre que pudiera usar teóricamente para mantener a Melania de ponerse sospechosa. — Quizás sea mejor centrarse en las personas que sabemos con certeza no lo apoyarían.

— Comienza con McLaggen, — aconsejó Melania. — Odia a los Malfoy incluso más que tú.

— Sí, — dijo Arcturus, asintiendo. — Lo haré.

Ni aunque nevara en el infierno lo haría.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Como era de esperar, el lugar al que Malfoy llevó a Harry era mucho más elegante que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Las mesas estaban hechas de mármol y madera de cerezo y las sillas de cuero bellamente diseñadas habrían sido mucho más adecuadas en un salón o incluso una oficina que un restaurante. Malfoy, a diferencia de Harry, estaba claramente muy acostumbrado a lugares de este calibre y no solo les consiguió una mesa junto a la ventana segundos después de entrar, sino que también ordenó a los dos antes de despedir a la camarera con un gesto de la mano.

— Bueno, — comenzó Malfoy, de repente sonando incómodo. — Estoy seguro de que está... confundido y curioso acerca de algunas... cosas.

— Tiene razón en eso, — respondió Harry, mirando al hombre sentado frente a él, notando más y más diferencias entre él y Draco Malfoy. Sin duda, este no podría ser el abuelo del hurón. — Espero que el hecho de que me trajera aquí significa que explicara algunas cosas.

— Sí, bueno, tal vez, — suspiró Malfoy, recostándose en la silla y mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. — Simplemente no puedo entender por qué Black te presentaría a mí. Nunca hace cosas sin motivos ocultos y prefiero saber qué está haciendo ese hombre que simplemente esperar a que un hechizo golpee.

— Malfoy, — suspiró Harry, y el hombre se crispó, claramente incómodo de que Harry lo abordara tan informalmente. — No puedo comenzar a adivinar por qué Black ha decidido hacer todo lo posible para hablar conmigo. Preferiría que no hiciera eso, pero aún no he descubierto cómo decirle eso sin que se sienta ofendido por eso.

— Oh, no hay forma de decirle algo sin que no se sienta ofendido, — dijo Malfoy, sin parecer particularmente preocupado por eso. — Tú... ¿Eres realmente un sangre sucia o hay algo que Arcturus sabe sobre tu herencia que yo no sepa?

— Por Merlín, Black no sabe nada de mí, y usted tampoco, espetó Harry. — Soy mestizo, y me gustaría pedirle que se abstenga de usar ese término en mi presencia.

— Si Arcturus no sabe nada de ti, ¿eso significa que él tampoco tiene conocimiento de tu ocupación? — Preguntó Malfoy, sin reaccionar a lo que Harry acababa de decir. — Pude ver por el sello en la caja que es del Departamento de Adivinación. Por lo general, cajas tan grandes contienen uniformes u otros…

— Recientemente me convertí en Testigo, — interrumpió Harry, frunciendo el ceño al hombre. No vio ninguna razón para esconder su nuevo trabajo de Malfoy, pero le pareció extraño que fuera el primero en saberlo. — Black no lo sabe, sin embargo.

— Eso es extraño, — murmuró Malfoy, pero permaneció callado cuando la camarera regresó con platos llenos de comida que olían deliciosos pero que a Harry no le parecían familiares. Podía escuchar a distancia el sonido de la radio, donde un hombre hablaba de disturbios en el extranjero. Harry pensó en Hitler y se preguntó si este malestar tenía algo que ver con la próxima guerra, o si no era algo relacionado.

— ¿Alguna vez Arcturus te ha hablado de mí? — Malfoy preguntó tan pronto como la camarera se fue, y Harry se preguntó si el hombre realmente pensaba que Harry y Black tenían la costumbre de reunirse para chismes casuales cada dos días.

— Malfoy, — dijo Harry. — No estoy seguro de lo que está imaginando, pero Black y yo no somos conocidos. No me ha dicho nada sobre usted porque casi nunca me ha dicho nada.

— Pero…

— Creo que está exagerando, — continuó Harry, interrumpiendo al otro mago. — No estoy seguro de por qué presentarme una vez, en un ambiente informal, es algo que cause que usted me haga preguntas sobre él.

— Porque Arcturus odia a los sangre sucia, — dijo Malfoy en voz baja, inclinándose hacia adelante. — Y no me refiero a odiar la forma en que no me gusta tu tipo. Quiero decir que hace menos de un año Arcturus estaba liderando una campaña para tener a todos los sangre sucia marcados y registrados. Regulados como a los hombres lobo. Una vez incluso propuso un proyecto de ley que legalizaría la cría de sangres sucia como perros y los integraría a la sociedad mágica solo después de garantizar una paternidad mágica durante al menos tres generaciones. Generaciones creadas en cautiverio. No es el tipo de hombre que voluntariamente quisiera hablar con un sangre sucia en público.

Harry ya no tenía hambre. En cambio, sintió un poco de náuseas.

— Supongo que nunca te habló de nada de eso.

— Ya le dije que él y yo apenas somos conocidos. No hemos hablado de nada en absoluto.

— Pero ahora entiendes por qué tengo curiosidad por ti, — dijo Malfoy, y miró el plato intacto de Harry. — Come. La comida aquí es demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

— Ahora entiendo, — admitió Harry, sintiéndose preocupado por sí mismo y contento de que Tom estuviera a salvo en Hogwarts. — Pero no hay nada que pueda decirle que satisfaga su curiosidad. Sé aún menos de los posibles motivos de Black usted. — Claramente, eso no era lo que Malfoy esperaba oír.

— Cualquier interés que tenga en ti es poco probable que desaparezca, — dijo el hombre después de un momento. — Especialmente una vez que escuche que te conviertes en Testigo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso, de todos modos?

— Lady Cassandra me encontró y me reclutó, — dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "El trabajo parece interesante y la paga es excelente, así que acepté. Me dijeron que el puesto es bastante prestigioso, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de por qué.

— Algunas personas desean pasar a la historia, — explicó Malfoy. — Creen que si adulan a un Testigo lo suficiente y envían regalos en cada oportunidad, podría suceder.

Harry no podía entender la necesidad de la gente de ser famoso y recordado para siempre, y la idea de que alguien intentara usar el soborno para que eso sucediera era ridícula. Sus pensamientos debieron haberse mostrado en su rostro cuando su expresión hizo que Malfoy sonriera.

— Nunca dije que fueran particularmente inteligentes, ¿verdad? — le dijo el hombre, y Harry suspiró. — De cualquier manera, cuanto más te mezcles con la gente, mejor será tu futuro. Sin embargo, muchos no te perdonarán tus defectos.

— Se refiere a ser mestizo, — dijo Harry, y Malfoy se encogió de hombros. — Entonces me sorprende que esté siendo amable conmigo ahora.

— Nunca desearía unir mi familia con la tuya, — admitió Malfoy. — Y si no fueras un Testigo, tampoco preferiría que me vieran contigo. Pero dado con situación siendo la que es, no me importa. Ahora... ¿quieres un poco de vino?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Tom sabía que pronto tendría que dejar la biblioteca y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la sala común de Slytherin, si quería llegar antes del toque de queda. Sus amigos no se habían molestado en volver a la biblioteca después de la cena, y Tom había pasado una hora tranquila leyendo solo.

Ahora, sin embargo, era hora de volver a donde tendría que soportar a los otros Slytherins y sus burlas y chistes sin gracia. Tom guardo sus libros, plumas, botellas de tinta y pergaminos lentamente en su bolso, reacio a irse. Al salir de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por lo vacío y tranquilo que estaba el lugar a esta hora. El bibliotecario, había olvidado su nombre, había levantado la vista brevemente de una pila de libros que parecían estar dañados, antes de encontrarlo sin interés y regresar a su trabajo.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y oscuros, y una vez que llegó a las mazmorras, estaban aún más oscuros. Las antorchas que iluminaban el camino eran pocas y distantes entre sí. A pesar de lo paranoico que era caminar solo en las mazmorras oscuras, especialmente porque sabía que había estudiantes que aprovecharían para maldecirlo con un hechizo desagradable, Tom no podía soportar la idea de unirse a sus compañeros de casa todavía, y eligió una ruta más larga para llegar a la sala común.

Todos los retratos que pudo ver en su camino estaban vacíos o dormidos. Eran extraños los retratos, pensó Tom, cómo funcionaban, cómo se comportaban. No le gustaban, no podía sentirse cómodo en un entorno donde incluso los objetos podían espiarlo. En teoría, ¿no sería fácil regalarle a alguien una pintura alegando que es arte, solo para haber escondido un espía en el lugar?

A pocos pasillos de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Tom escuchó el sonido de fuertes susurros. Hasta donde él sabía, la gente que no tenía nada que ocultar, rara vez susurraba. Especialmente las personas que estaban escondidas en esta parte de las mazmorras a esta hora, y si Tom había aprendido algo en su vida, sabía que siempre era beneficioso saber lo que otros estaban tratando de ocultar. Por si acaso.

Con eso en mente, parecía lógico que Tom se quitara los zapatos y caminara en silencio hacia el sonido de los susurros. Sostuvo sus zapatos en una mano y su varita en la otra, listo para defenderse en caso de que alguien lo notara e intentara hechizarlo.

La vista que lo saludó fue la de cuatro estudiantes mayores: el prefecto Slytherin de sexto año, Chapman siendo uno de ellos, agazapados alrededor de un pequeño gato marrón. El cuerpo del gato se retorcía y convulsionaba, y su boca estaba bien abierta, como si estuviera gritando. Sin embargo, no había sonido, y Tom no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se habían usado un hechizo silenciador en el animal.

_'No solo un hechizo silenciador al parecer,' _Tom pensó, observando sufrir al gato_. 'Me pregunto que hechizo es este. De alguna manera no ceo que sea parte del currículo.'_ Ninguno de los cuatro parecía encontrar la tortura del gato agradable, y Tom se preguntó si simplemente estaban tratando de parecer duros a los ojos de sus amigos al hacer algo como esto.

Pronto, la única chica del grupo de cuatro susurró algo, y uno de los muchachos, con una corbata de Ravenclaw, asintió con la cabeza, antes de empujar al gato retorciéndose con la punta de su varita. El tembloroso desastre animal hizo que Tom frunciera el ceño, y el niño casi jadeó cuando uno de los ojos del gato estalló repentinamente, salpicando el suelo y dejando una pequeña pulpa de lo que parecía sangre y limo repugnante.

'_Creo que no puedo preguntarle a Harry sobre esto,' _pensó Tom, mordiéndose el labio. _'¿Cuan avanzada es esa maldición? ¿Qué hace exactamente? ¿Es ilegal? ¿También funciona en humanos o solo en pequeños animales?'_ En realidad nunca le habían gustado los animales, pero ver al gato torturado de alguna manera lo perturbo. Fue casi un alivio cuando uno de los chicos murmuro un hechizo que causo que el gato dejara de moverse. Después de un momento, la chica movió su varita y sus voces se volvieron mucho más claras.

Tom se dio cuenta de que habían estado utilizando un hechizo para impedir que los escucharan, y pensó que aprender que hechizo era sin duda sería aún más útil que el que había hecho el gato sufrir tanto.

— No estuvo mal, — dijo el Ravenclaw. — Sin embargo, no sabía que el ojo explotaría así. Scourgify.

— Me sentiría más cómoda si estamos en un salón de clases, a puerta cerrada, — dijo la chica. — Cualquiera podría vernos y eso nos llevaría a ser expulsados, si no peor.

— Ya te lo dije, — siseó el tercer chico, rodando los ojos. — Los hechizos de este tipo pueden ser detectados por las protecciones de las aulas. Los corredores, por el contrario, tienen puntos muertos como éste, donde no se detecta este tipo de maldiciones oscuras. Si lo intentamos en un aula, tendríamos a la mitad del personal corriendo aquí con sus varitas en la mano. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— Y no podemos cambiar el lugar, — susurró Chapman. — Nos llevó una eternidad localizar este punto muerto. Además, ¿quién nos vería? Todos los demás están ocupados en otra parte a esta hora.

— Esto está demasiado cerca de la entrada de la sala común, — insistió la niña. — Realmente creo... quiero decir, podríamos hacer esto afuera.

'_Mejor me marcho antes que me vean,'_ Tom pensó, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente. Seguramente las personas que podrían lanzar maldiciones como esta también sabrían cómo maldecirlo. Lo último que quería era ser atrapado por estudiantes mayores como esos.

Más tarde, metido en su cama, los pensamientos de Tom seguían girando en torno a los nuevos hechizos y la posibilidad de aprender a lanzarlos.


	14. El Consejo de Gregorovich

El Consejo de Gregorovich

**1938**

Se había resistido a la conclusión durante mucho tiempo, pero después del fracaso más reciente, ya no se podía negar: su varita, la Varita Mayor, no estaba funcionando.

Gellert Grindelwald había adquirido la varita en cuestión hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y le había servido bien. Siempre había sido rápida en obedecerlo y respondía ansiosamente al llamado de su magia... hasta hace cuatro años. Había sentido un ligero cambio de inmediato, pero durante mucho tiempo había sido fácil de ignorar. Claro, la varita se sentía más pesada de lo que solía serlo, y parecía ser cada vez más reacia a obedecerle, pero funcionaba.

Pero ya no. No estaba funcionando para él. Y por mucho que Gellert había tratado de negar el problema, no había forma de ignorarlo cuando no podía usar la varita mágica para lanzar un maldito hechizo de limpieza.

Consideró la idea de investigar el problema él mismo y resolver el problema por su cuenta, pero había mucho más que necesitaba su atención. Al final, Gellert decidió ir al taller de Gregorovitch y pedirle consejo al fabricante de varitas. No era como si el viejo se atreviera a mentirle. No desde que Gellert había señalado la importancia de la honestidad hace una década.

Lamentablemente, Gregorovitch no parecía estar feliz de ver a Gellert en su taller nuevamente.

— La varita, ya sabes cuál, ya no funciona para mí, — dijo Gellert tan pronto como había echado al resto de los clientes de Gregorovitch. — Haz algo al respecto.

— No creé la varita, — le dijo el viejo fabricante de varitas. — No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

— Mykew, mi viejo amigo, — suspiró Gellert. — No pido nada más que tu ayuda aquí. Trátame como a cualquier otro de tus clientes habituales. Ayúdame.

— Ninguno de mis clientes me habría obligado a cerrar mi taller a esta hora, — espetó Gregorovitch. — E incluso si quisiera ayudarte, dudo que pueda. La varita estuvo en mi poder por un breve tiempo, gracias a ti, y el tiempo que pasé estudiándola fue muy limitado. Una vez más, gracias a ti.

— Se razonable, — dijo Gellert. — Esta varita nunca fue para un coleccionista, sino para un hombre de acción como yo. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

— Un hombre de acción, — repitió Gregorovitch con desdén. — He oído rumores, ya sabes. De un Señor Oscuro que lleva la marca de las Reliquias de la Muerte. No las tienes todas, ¿verdad?

Gellert miró al anciano con frialdad, antes de sonreír brillantemente. Luego sacó una varita, la que había usado antes de que la Varita Mayor cayera en sus manos, y la sostuvo a su lado. No lanzó una maldición, no necesitaba hacerlo. El mensaje era claro como estaba, y Gregorovitch respiró hondo antes de sentarse.

— Pásame la varita y le echaré un vistazo, — dijo el viejo fabricante de varitas. — Pero no te prometo que haya resultados.

— No soy un hombre irracional, Mykew, — dijo Gellert, entregándole la varita de saúco. — Todo lo que quiero es un esfuerzo genuino y el cumplimiento de su parte.

Mientras Gregorovitch trabajaba, Gellert decidió dar un paseo dentro del taller para pasar el rato. Recordó haber venido aquí hace mucho tiempo para comprar su propia varita, y no había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Los mismos viejos estantes que se tambaleaban bajo el peso de innumerables varitas. Las hileras e hileras de diferentes ingredientes y pedazos de madera por todas partes. Los mismos pocos libros apilados en una esquina y una pintura de una mujer que se quedó congelada en el tiempo. Todo era fue lo mismo.

_'De hecho, de todo lo que está adentro ahora,'_ pensó el mago. _'Parece que solo yo he cambiado.'_ Y, oh, cuánto había cambiado desde la primera vez que vino aquí. Las cosas que había aprendido, las personas que había amado y dejado, las metas que había abrazado y las ambiciones por las que vivía. Gellert había recorrido un largo camino desde los días de confusión y vacilación. Y si lograr sus objetivos significaba aceptar y superar cualquier culpa por haber causado daños colaterales, entonces, bueno... todas las guerras tenían bajas, y su guerra no era diferente.

No era como si hubiera atacado a inocentes, en realidad no. Simplemente personas que a sabiendas habían elegido interponerse en su camino, protegiendo a los muggles y haciendo su trabajo más difícil. A diferencia de muchos otros, el propio Gellert nunca se había preocupado particularmente por la pureza de la sangre. Mientras la persona fuera una bruja o un mago, los acogía fácilmente en sus filas. Eran solo muggles lo que él pensaba que era innecesario mantener sin supervisión.

Además, no era como si quisiera matar a todos los muggles. Simplemente no creía que fueran capaces de gobernarse a sí mismos.

Suspirando, Gellert regresó a la parte delantera del taller y se quedó en silencio observando al viejo fabricante de varitas estudiar cuidadosamente la Varita Mayor. Finalmente, Gregorovitch sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Gellert con el ceño fruncido.

— Escucha, — dijo Gregorovitch, levantando la vista de la varita. — Como sospeché, no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarla. No parece que la varita esté rota o defectuosa, así que no hay nada que pueda arreglar. Sin embargo, hay un hombre que es más entendido que yo cuando se trata de diagnosticar varitas, y quizás al menos pueda decirte dónde está el defecto en esta.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Gellert, no particularmente sorprendido por las palabras del fabricante de varitas. — ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

— Su nombre es Garrick Ollivander, — dijo Gregorovitch con una mueca. — No me agrada el hombre, pero es competente. Tiene una tienda en Londres. Puedo darte la dirección.

— Muy bien, — dijo Gellert, dándole una sonrisa. — Estoy muy agradecido por tu... ayuda, Mykew. Que tengas un buen día y que nunca dejes de serme de utilidad.

— Ojala. — Resopló el anciano, y esperó hasta que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera ido antes de sentarse y respirar aliviado. Había sobrevivido a otro encuentro, para su propia sorpresa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Afuera había nieve, y Tom odiaba verla. La nieve le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas que preferiría olvidar para siempre.

Nott y Avery estaban arrojando bolas de nieve a Lestrange y Rosier, y de alguna manera, en lugar de enojarse por ser atacados de esa manera, los otros dos parecían disfrutar recogiendo nieve y arrojándola de vuelta. No tenía sentido. Prince estaba sentada en un banco con las otras tres niñas Slytherin de primer año, mientras que Tom y Mulciber habían elegido un banco más alejado de todos los demás.

Estaba bien para Tom. La tranquila compañía de Mulciber le permitió a Tom concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos en paz, que era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Había tratado de encontrar alguna información de los hechizos que había visto usar a los estudiantes mayores el día anterior, pero no había podido encontrar mucho. Se las arregló para escribir una breve lista de hechizos de privacidad que quería practicar más adelante, pero cualquier mención de maldiciones que inducían dolor no llevaba a nada.

Sin importar lo molesto que fuera, tenía sentido que la escuela dificultara a los estudiantes encontrar y aprender hechizos que eran claramente dañinos.

_'Si no aprendieron los hechizos en la escuela, significa que debieron aprenderlos en casa,'_ Tom pensó, no le gustaba la ventaja que implicaba eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mantener su superioridad sobre los estudiantes a los que se les enseñaban hechizos fuertes y destructivos como ese? De alguna manera dudaba que Harry le enseñara algo por el estilo.

Por otra parte, aprender a sanar con magia era casi tan útil como aprender a destruir, y Tom podía explicar ese interés particular sin hacer que Harry se preocupara por su estado mental. O estado moral, más bien. Tom sabía que no debía suponer que Harry lo consideraba completamente inocente, pero también era muy consciente de que la gente rara vez se daba cuenta de lo poco que a Tom realmente le importaba la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

No era que él no supiera la diferencia, simplemente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era si algo era beneficioso para él o no.

— Son tan enérgicos, — dijo Mulciber de repente, sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hm?

— Al y los demás. Míralos.

La pelea de bolas de nieve se había vuelto aún más caótica, y Tom reconoció a un par de estudiantes mayores que se habían unido. Parecía que los equipos ya no existían y todos se lanzaban bolas de nieve. ¿Cómo podría algo así ser considerado divertido? Tom no lo sabía. Avery parecía haber formado una alianza temporal con Lestrange de todas las personas y los dos estaban ocupados lanzandole bolas de nieve a Nott, quien se reía a carcajadas y golpeaba las bolas de nieve que se le acercaban.

— Me siento cansado de solo mirarlos, — dijo Mulciber. — Dorian no te ha estado molestando mucho últimamente, ¿verdad?

— No, — respondió Tom, ya no consideraba que los insultos ocasionales de Lestrange fueran una molestia. Una vez que todos se dieron cuenta de cuántos puntos era capaz de ganar Tom para la Casa Slytherin, las personas comenzaron a tratarlo mejor que durante las primeras semanas. Tom resentía el hecho de que tenía que demostrar su valía para ser tratado tan bien como sus compañeros, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Al menos era tratado mejor que Tanya Simmons, quien, a pesar de ser un prefecto, apenas era tratada como tal debido a su estado de sangre. No ayudaba que la chica no pareciera tener el coraje de detener a todas las personas que hablaban mal de ella.

_'Si fuera ella,'_ pensó Tom, _'Tendría a cada uno de esos bravucones en detención cada vez que hubiera un partido de Quidditch.' _A pesar de que la Copa de Quidditch aún no había comenzado, los equipos de cada casa ya habían jugado algunos partidos no oficiales entre sí. Ahora estaba claro que cualquier cosa relacionada con el Quidditch era muy importante para la mayoría de los estudiantes, y Tom encontraba la renuencia de Simmons de explotar esa obsesión contra sus bravucones totalmente irritante.

— No es divertido intimidar, supongo, — dijo Mulciber. — Por sus estándares, quiero decir. Tu no lloras, simplemente golpeas donde le duele. Él realmente no puede manejar algo así.

— Tiene suerte de haberse detenido con estos estúpidos intentos cuando lo hizo, — resopló Tom. — Es ridículo lo fácil que es meterlo en problemas con los maestros.

— Especialmente después de lo que pasó con el profesor Summerby, — estuvo de acuerdo Mulciber. — Para ser sincero, Chad es en realidad el más cruel entre los dos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso? — Tom preguntó con curiosidad. — Nunca he interactuado realmente con él. Cada vez que Lestrange dice algo, Rosier está callado. Así que pensé que era un poco compinche, para ser honesto.

— Simplemente prefiere atacar a otros sangre pura, por alguna razón, — dijo Mulciber. — Ha estado molestando a Al durante mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que has notado que cada vez que Al hace o dice algo, Chad solo se burla de él por eso.

Tom había notado los comentarios constantes de Rosier claramente tenían un impacto en Avery, pero realmente no le había prestado mucha atención. — ¿Pero por qué?

— No lo sé, — admitió Mulciber encogiéndose de hombros. — Siempre ha sido así. Tal vez no necesita una razón.

— La gente es muy extraña, — dijo Tom, acomodando su bufanda y pensando en entrar. — Me gustan más los libros.

— Tom, Elliot, — llamó Prince, dejando su banco y caminando hacia ellos. — Ya va a ser hora de cenar. Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

— ¡Al! — Mulciber gritó, llamando la atención del niño en cuestión. — ¡Cena! ¡Vamos! — Qué amable de tu parte no dejarlo atrás solo, — dijo Tom, y Mulciber se encogió de hombros.

— Es inseguro, — dijo el niño. — Dejarlo atrás solo lo lastimaría. Se preocupa por cosas así, ya ves, sin importar lo ridículo que para ti parezca tener amigos.

Tom asintió, las palabras de Mulciber confirmaron lo que ya había sospechado: Avery estaba solo y, a diferencia de Tom, estar solo era algo que el otro chico parecía realmente odiar.

_'Podría tenerlo como amigo,' _pensó de repente Tom, mientras observaba al chico con la cara sonrojada sacudirse la nieve y correr hacia ellos._ 'Él es util y si todo lo que necesita a cambio es ser incluido, entonces eso... será fácil de hacer.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el aburrimiento llevó a Harry de regreso a las concurridas calles del Callejón Diagon. Había leído y releído todos sus documentos e instrucciones relacionados con el trabajo varias veces, pero aún no lo habían llamado para una misión. Sin embargo, había recibido un pago considerable de Gringotts, lo que le hizo preguntarse... ¿por qué demonios se pagaba bien a los Testigos? ¿Había algo sobre el trabajo del que Harry no estaba al tanto? ¿Era más peligroso que ser un auror?

Por otra parte, tal vez el valor estaba en la rareza de aquellos capaces de convertirse en Testigos. Trelawney le había dicho que no todos podían hacerlo.

_'¿Pero porque un trabajo como este necesitaría requerimientos específicos?'_ Harry pensó, pasando fuera de la botica y dirigiéndose hacia Flourish and Blotts_. 'Quiero decir, no me estoy quejando porque lo mucho que me pagan... solo estoy... curioso.' _Por otra parte, no era como si el Ministerio fuera conocido por ser particularmente justo cuando se trataba de distribuir compensaciones y recompensas. Harry estaba seguro de que había muchos otros que trabajaban largas horas por las cuales estaban mal pagados.

Al salir de la calle cubierta de nieve y entrar en la cálida librería, Harry suspiró aliviado. El mago vagamente familiar detrás del mostrador sonrió brillantemente y reajustó su etiqueta con su nombre. Desde donde estaba parado, Harry apenas podía leer el nombre 'Rudolf' que estaba escrito en él.

— ¿Sigue nevando allá afuera? — Dijo Rudolf. — Eché un vistazo hace un par de horas y el clima era terrible.

— Afortunadamente no, — respondió Harry, entrando más en la tienda. — Aunque hace mucho viento.

— Bueno, esperemos que la nieve permanezca hasta Navidad, — dijo Rudolf, sonriendo de nuevo. Sonreía muchísimo, notó Harry, incluso para un vendedor. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Estás buscando algo específico? ¿Quizás un regalo para ese joven a cargo tuyo?

— Sí, bueno, — comenzó Harry. — Sé que aún falta más de un mes para sus vacaciones de Navidad, pero si encuentro algo para él ahora, podría comprarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

— Oh, pero seguramente tú y tu esposa han tenido unos meses relajantes juntos, — dijo Rudolf, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el mostrador. — Quiero decir... ¿asumiendo que hay una señora Ryddle en casa?

— No la hay, — respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. — No estoy casado. Yo... sí. Estoy soltero. Lo cual está bien. Estoy bien con eso.

— Oh, — suspiró el otro mago, mordiéndose el labio antes de ofrecerle a Harry una sonrisa que quizás debía ser un poco más agradable de lo que realmente parecía. — ¿Pero no te sientes solo, entonces?

— Un poco, a veces, — admitió Harry, inseguro de cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir hablando con el hombre antes de que simplemente pudiera ir a buscar algunos libros para comprar. — Pero está bien. Estoy acostumbrado. La ausencia de Tom me ha desconcertado un poco, pero eventualmente me acostumbraré a eso también.

— Sr. Ryddle, perdóneme por ser tan directo, — dijo Rudolf, moviéndose desde detrás del mostrador para reorganizar algunos de los libros en el estante detrás de Harry. Estaba de pie lo suficientemente cerca para que Harry sintiera el brazo del hombre rozar el suyo. — ¿Pero no crees que mereces tener más que... la soledad a la que esperas acostumbrarte?

— Yo, um, bueno..., — tartamudeó Harry, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando y que se lo estaba perdiendo. — No estoy seguro...

— Piénselo, señor Ryddle, — dijo Rudolf, y oh Merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry?

— Yo... lo haré, gracias, — dijo Harry, inseguro de cómo salir de la situación sin ofender al otro mago. ¿Para qué había entrado, de todos modos? Oh si, el regalo de Tom! — Emmm, ¿tiene algún libro sobre finanzas? Tom siempre ha estado particularmente interesado en la contabilidad, la banca y la economía.

— Bueno, — dijo Rudolf, de pie demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Harry. — Tenemos algunos libros en esa sección en particular, pero desafortunadamente el único lugar que puede venderle libros relevantes sobre el tema es la librería Polskoff & Findley. Está justo enfrente de Begonia. Sabes dónde está eso, ¿verdad?

— Sí, lo sé, — respondió Harry apresuradamente, dando un paso hacia la puerta. — Muchas gracias, agradezco su ayuda. Que tenga un buen día.

— Usted también, señor Ryddle, — dijo Rudolf alegremente.

Harry salió de la tienda y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose incómodo. Ojalá fuera un mejor orador en situaciones como estas, pero sabía que nunca había sido tan amable. Apenas era encantador en un buen día, para ser sincero, y...

De repente, los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos cuando dobló una esquina solo para encontrarse con alguien y casi se cae por el impacto. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera, la persona con la que había chocado tomó el brazo de Harry y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Fue vergonzoso, pero menos que caer en una pila de nieve debido a su propio descuido.

Con una disculpa lista en la punta de su lengua, Harry miró a la persona frente a él. El hombre con el que se topó era alto y se transportaba con la confianza fácil de alguien que nunca tuvo que dudar de su lugar en el mundo. Su cabello rubio estaba corto y, aunque tenía una expresión agradable en su rostro, había algo en sus ojos azules que hizo que Harry desconfiara.

— Lo siento, — dijo el hombre, su inglés acentuado de una manera que le recordaba a Harry a Viktor Krum. — ¿Estás bien?

— No, no, fue mi culpa, debería haber sido más cuidadoso, — se apresuró Harry a asegurarle al extraño. — ¿No se hizo daño? Um. Gracias por atraparme.

— Ah, de nada, — dijo el hombre, sonriendo de nuevo. — Lo siento, pero ¿te importa si te molesto con una pregunta? Voy de camino a Ollivander para una consulta relacionada con una varita, pero... no sé exactamente dónde está.

— Está bastante lejos de aquí, — dijo Harry, — pero si quieres, puedo llevarte allí. Considéralo una disculpa.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, — dijo el desconocido. — Pero acepto tu oferta. Gracias.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gellert apenas recordaba la última vez que había visitado el Callejón Diagon, y no podía recordar por dónde podía encontrar la tienda del fabricante de varitas. Estaba cada vez más molesto y consideraba usar el hechizo Apúntame que nunca le había gustado especialmente, cuando alguien se topó con él. El extraño, un hombre joven con brillantes ojos verdes y un desordenado cabello negro, casi cayó sobre su trasero, si no fuera por Gellert que lo agarro.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que soltó al joven, sintió un curioso tirón en el bolsillo, exactamente donde estaba la Varita Mayor.

— Lo siento, — dijo Gellert cortésmente. — ¿Estás bien?

— No, no, fue mi culpa, debería haber sido más cuidadoso, — insistió el joven mago apresuradamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y sinceros. — ¿No se hizo daño? Um. Gracias por atraparme.

— Ah, de nada, — respondió Gellert, preguntándose si había algo especial sobre este extraño, o si la reacción de la Varita Mayor había sido solo una coincidencia. Necesitaría al menos unos minutos más para tomar una decisión con respecto a eso, por lo que dijo— Lo siento, pero ¿te importa si te molesto con una pregunta? Estoy en camino a Ollivander para una consulta relacionada con una varita, pero... no sé exactamente dónde está.

— Está bastante lejos de aquí, — dijo el mago británico con una sonrisa triste, como si él fuera el culpable de la ubicación distante de la tienda. Gellert se preguntó si realmente iba a escuchar otra disculpa. Ni siquiera su propia gente se disculpaba tanto con él. — Pero, — continuó el mago. — Si quieres, puedo llevarte allí. Considéralo una disculpa.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, — dijo Gellert, complacido. — Pero acepto tu oferta. Gracias.

— Mi nombre es Harry, por cierto, — dijo el joven después de un par de minutos de caminar en silencio. — Harry Ryddle. Es un placer conocerte.

— Soy Gellert Grindelwald, — dijo Gellert, imaginando ya la conmoción que sentiría este extraño cuando leyera el nombre de Gellert en un periódico en un futuro cercano. — El placer es mío, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Has estado en Inglaterra por mucho tiempo? — Harry preguntó, y hubo un cambio apenas perceptible en su sonrisa. No podría haber reconocido el nombre de Gellert (todavía no se había convertido en una figura pública), pero el nombre debe haber tenido algún tipo de impacto. ¿Quizás le recordó a alguien o algo más?

— Apenas un día, — respondió Gellert, pronunciando las palabras con cuidado, exagerando su acento lo suficiente como para causar una impresión. Había un arte del engaño que muchas personas no podían entender. — Mi varita no funciona correctamente y me aconsejaron que visitara al señor Ollivander para ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer para solucionarlo.

— Oh, sí, Ollivander es el mejor fabricante de varitas por aquí, — dijo Harry. — Definitivamente podrá ayudarte. Y si nada más, podrá venderte una varita mágica que sea incluso mejor que la anterior.

— Uno solo puede esperar, — dijo Gellert, resistiendo el impulso de corregir la suposición del mago. Todavía no había logrado señalar nada especial sobre el hombre, pero la forma en que la Varita Mayor había comenzado a vibrar en su bolsillo ya no podía ser una coincidencia. — Parece que tienes fe en él, ¿es tu mentor, tal vez?

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, — se apresuró a decir Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Nunca he trabajado con varitas. Quiero decir, sería interesante, pero sospecho que el trabajo necesita mucha más dedicación y delicadeza de la que poseo.

— Con manos como estas, — dijo Gellert, deteniéndose para alcanzar las manos de Harry y sostenerlas entre las suyas. — Seguramente podrías crear varitas como ninguna otra.

— Um— La confusión del joven mago era obvia, al igual que el sonrojo que le recorría el cuello. Sus manos estaban cálidas, pero no sudorosas, y Gellert podía pasar sus dedos fácilmente alrededor de las muñecas del hombre. — Yo, er, ¿no?

— ¿No? — Gellert preguntó, disfrutando de su reacción nerviosa, acercándose un poco más. La varita de saúco en su bolsillo estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para sentirla a través de las capas de tela, y se preguntó si el hombre reconocería la varita si la viera ahora. El hombre claramente no podía sentirlo, hasta donde Gellert podía ver. — "¿Qué hace entonces, señor Ryddle?

— Trabajo en el ministerio, — respondió Harry, y no dio más detalles. En cambio, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, deslizando sus manos fuera del agarre de Gellert. El mago alemán lo siguió en silencio, evaluándolo mientras caminaban. El hombre no podía ser un Auror, sin duda. No parecía un luchador, aunque Gellert sabía que no debía confiar en las apariencias. Podía imaginar a Harry como un asistente personal: elegantemente vestido, agradable a la vista y servicial.

— Bueno, estamos aquí, — dijo Harry de repente, y Gellert se detuvo, contemplando la tienda de varitas con ventanas sucias y una puerta estrecha. ¿Aquí era donde trabajaba el rival de Gregorovitch? Honestamente, no estaba impresionado. — Esto es de Ollivander. Espero que pueda ayudarte.

— Eso espero, — respondió Gellert, y le ofreció a Harry una fugaz sonrisa. Rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra la mejilla del hombre en un gesto afectuoso, disfrutando el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Harry. — Fue realmente un placer conocerte, Harry Ryddle. Que tengas un buen día.

— Igualmente. — dijo Harry, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Que hombre tan extraño.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La cena era, sin duda, la comida más agradable en Hogwarts. No había que apresurarse para llegar a clase a tiempo, no era necesario reunir la energía para nada en particular, y Tom simplemente podía comer y leer en silencio, rodeado de sus amigos que sabían que no debía hablar con él en momentos como estos.

Por alguna razón, Prince había traído a una de las otras chicas Slytherin para sentarse con ellos, lo que pareció deleitar mucho a Avery. Opaline Pucey era una niña tímida con una sonrisa rápida y un comportamiento crónicamente nervioso.

— Hay un rumor sobre algo que sucedió anoche, y creo que es verdad, — dijo Pucey entre pequeños bocados de lo que tenía en su plato. — Dos estudiantes mayores fueron sorprendidos lanzando algunos hechizos desagradables y fueron suspendidos.

_'¿Dos?'_ pensó Tom, preguntándose si sería el mismo grupo con el que se había topado anoche._ 'Al menos habían cuatro.'_

— ¿Quién? — Avery preguntó. — ¿Y sabes qué tipo de hechizos desagradables usaron?

— Esther Nichols, es una estudiante de sexto año de nuestra casa, si no recuerdo mal, — dijo Pucey. — Y alguien llamado Creighton de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, no sé nada de él. Algunos dicen que las maldiciones eran muy oscuras, pero nadie sabe realmente qué hechizos se lanzaron exactamente. Todo lo que se sabe con certeza es que fueron suspendidos.

— Merlín, esos imbéciles, — resopló Prince, rodando los ojos. — Por supuesto, los maestros sabrían si alguien lanza magia oscura dentro de la escuela. ¿No han leído Hogwarts: una historia? Hay un capítulo entero sobre las runas protectoras, los escudos y los encantamientos en Hogwarts.

— Algunos dicen que un elfo doméstico informó sus acciones al Director, — continuó Pucey, claramente disfrutando de ser quien sabía más de lo que había sucedido. — Algunos otros dicen que fue uno de los fantasmas. Personalmente, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Eileen, es muy probable que sean las protecciones las que alertaron al personal. Quiero decir, la magia oscura es muy ilegal, por lo que la escuela no lo toleraría.

— ¿Sabes si han dicho algo sobre los hechizos que usaron? — Avery quería saber. — Quiero decir, dijiste que nadie realmente lo sabe, pero debe haber algunas conjeturas. ¿No fueron las Imperdonables?

— Oh no, no, — Pucey se apresuró a asegurarle. — Definitivamente no las Imperdonables, de lo contrario ya habrían sido expulsados y estarían en camino a Azkaban.

_'¿Qué eran las Imperdonables?' _Tom pensó, preguntándome si esto era algo que valía la pena analizar. El nombre solo lo hizo interesarse más, y estuvo tentado por un segundo a preguntarle a sus compañeros de clase en ese momento más sobre el asunto. Al final no lo hizo, decidiendo no llamar su atención sobre las cosas que no sabía.

— Los hechizos deben ser muy oscuros si fueron suspendidos, — dijo Prince. — ¿Enseñados en casa, presumo?

— Bueno, no es que haya alguien por ahí enseñando hechizos oscuros a los adolescentes, ¿no es así? — Avery dijo, rodando los ojos. — Debieron aprender en casa. Tienen suerte si sus padres no terminan siendo investigados por esto.

— En realidad, — comenzó Mulciber, uniéndose a la conversación. — Mi tía en Alemania les dijo a mis padres hace un tiempo que algo así estaba sucediendo allí por un tiempo. Alguien, no recuerdo su nombre, estaba reclutando adolescentes para algo y les enseñó todo tipo de hechizos oscuros. La AIA tenía las manos llenas con ese caso y creo que aún no logran atrapar al criminal.

— ¿Qué es la AIA? — Tom.

— La Asociación International de Aurores, — respondió Mulciber.

— Es cuando ocurren crímenes en más de un país y necesitan un equipo internacional de Aurores para resolverlo.

— Convertirse en auror es bastante difícil, — dijo Avery, suspirando soñadoramente. — Y solo lo mejor de lo mejor puede unirse a la AIA. Es incluso mejor que ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch.

— Sin embargo, es espeluznante, — dijo Pucey de repente, frunciendo el ceño. — Quiero decir, ¿por qué alguien haría eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Unirse a la AIA?

— No. Reclutar adolescentes y enseñarles magia oscura. ¿Qué se supone que esa persona obtendrá de eso?

Tom podría pensar en muchas razones por las cuales un adulto estaría interesado en enseñarle algo a un adolescente, gracias a algunas interacciones que había presenciado durante su tiempo en el orfanato. Los adolescentes vulnerables eran fáciles de atraer, y no importa cuán sospechosas fueran las circunstancias, era difícil mantener la guardia alta en todo momento. Especialmente cuando alguien ofrecía ayuda.

_'Pensé que habían dicho que estarían a salvo de ser detectados,' _especuló Tom. _'Supongo que estaban equivocados.'_ Era bueno saber esto desde el principio, en caso de que alguna vez terminara necesitando practicar algo que no estaba particularmente aprobado.

— Las vacaciones de Navidad llegarán pronto, ¿se imaginas? — Pucey preguntó de repente, claramente dispuesta a continuar la discusión previa. — ¡No puedo esperar para ver lo que mis padres me darán! El año pasado me compraron un pony, pero desearía que me hubieran comprado un gatito. ¿Y tú, Eileen?

— Cualquier cosa está bien, — respondió Prince, encogiéndose de hombros. — Sin embargo, me alegrará volver a casa. Extraño a mi familia.

— Podemos encontrarnos durante las vacaciones, ¿no? — Avery preguntó. — Ryddle, ¿dónde vives?

— Un barrio muggle en Londres, — respondió Tom, poco dispuesto a ser más detallado que eso. — Pero puedo llegar al Callejón Diagon desde allí fácilmente.

— Realmente deberíamos encontrarnos durante las vacaciones, dijo Prince. — Sin embargo, sin regalos. No quiero el dolor de cabeza que eso me daría.

— De acuerdo, — dijo Tom, pensando en su propia incapacidad para pagar regalos.

— Está bien, — dijo Avery. — Podemos juntarnos a comer pastel, ¿verdad? Elliot, tú también vendrás, ¿no es así?

— Correcto, — dijo Mulciber. Opaline se mordió el labio y los miró a los cuatro en silencio por unos momentos, antes de hablar.

— ¿Puedo venir también? — ella preguntó. — Quiero decir, no quiero imponer...

— Por supuesto que puedes venir, — Prince se apresuró a asegurarle. — Te prometo que todos somos súper amigables, incluso si Tom frunce el ceño ante todo y Elliot siempre está dormido.

— No frunzo el ceño ante todo, — dijo Tom, frunciéndole el ceño a las dos chicas.

— No duermo todo el tiempo, — dijo Mulciber justo después. — Si lo hiciera, no escucharía la mitad de las cosas que dicen. Pero hablando de dormir, ¿podemos volver a la sala común? Echo de menos mi cama.


	15. Reunion

Reunión

**1938**

Algo estaba mal.

Durante las últimas semanas, Melania se había sentido cada vez más enferma, y aunque el clima frío le había dado suficientes razones para sospechar un resfriado, para cuando la segunda semana de enfermedad pasó sin signos de mejoría, comenzó a preocuparse. Arcturus había estado sospechosamente preocupado por su condición, preguntándole casi todos los días si había algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Era sospechoso. No importa qué tipo de alianza tuvieran ella y su esposo por el momento, que él estuviera tan preocupado y servicial era simplemente... demasiado extraño. Ella no confiaba en él, tregua o no tregua, y finalmente comenzó a notar signos que solo aumentaron sus propias sospechas.

Arcturus le había dicho que buscaría formar alianzas, pero hasta ahora Melania no había visto signos de tales intentos. El hombre no había invitado a nadie a una lujosa cena para fomentar las relaciones, no había tenido reuniones con sus abogados o asesores financieros para redactar ningún plan de campaña, y no había hecho nuevas alianzas con nadie del ministerio. De hecho, ni siquiera había hecho ningún esfuerzo por actualizar las viejas alianzas, lo cual era muy imprudente o simplemente intencional.

Y si era intencional, ¿qué podría significar?

Quizás Arcturus le había mentido a Melania sobre sus ambiciones con respecto a su carrera y su lugar en el ministerio, pero ¿por qué se molestaría con eso? ¿Realmente había querido simplemente un atajo para convencerla de que aceptara su oferta de tregua?

_'Eso era posible,'_ pensó la mujer, recostándose contra las almohadas y mirando el libro que sostenía. Había querido leer algunos capítulos más, pero su dolor de cabeza lo hizo imposible, dejándola sola con sus propios pensamientos. _'Quizás Arcturus piensa que al formar una alianza conmigo, haría la vista gorda a todas sus actividades que él sabe que desapruebo. Si piensa que estaré demasiado ocupada con su plan inventado de convertirme en la esposa del ministro de magia, se sentirá más libre para hacer lo que quiera. ¿Ha vuelto a encontrar a ese sangre sucia? Por Circe, si tan solo ese pobre tonto supiera lo que Arcturus le haría una vez que se aburriera.'_

Hubiera sido divertido, si Melania no se hubiera resentido tanto con Arcturus por su egoísmo. ¿Cómo podría el jefe de la Casa Black estar tan controlado por sus propios deseos? El hombre siempre se había entregado rápidamente y era muy reacio a dejar ir las cosas dañinas que disfrutaba. Melania solo podía esperar que sus propios hijos no heredaran ese rasgo suyo.

_'Pero si todo es una estratagema para mantenerme ocupada y apartando la mirada de sus travesuras', _pensó Melania_. '¿Significa eso que realmente no tiene la intención de convertirse en Ministro de Magia? ¿Que no es solo un proyecto paralelo para él, sino simplemente una mentira de principio a fin?' _Porque si ese fuera el caso... entonces Arcturus finalmente había cruzado la línea. Melania había soportado mucho por su bien, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera funcionando en la casa Black y que su rama de la familia no fuera la que empañara la reputación de la familia, sin importar la frecuencia con la que su marido se resbalara y cometiera un error

— ¿Querida como estas?

Melania levantó la vista, esbozando una sonrisa cuando vio que la fuente de su dolor de cabeza actual había aparecido en la puerta. Estaba una vez más bien vestido, su cabello oscuro cortado con estilo y sus botas cuidadosamente pulidas. La expresión amistosa en su rostro no hizo nada para engañar a Melania, quien lo conocía demasiado bien como para tomarlo al pie de la letra.

— Enferma, — respondió Melania, sintiendo el dolor en sus pulmones presionando fuertemente su corazón. — Iré a San Mungo mañana, para que los Sanadores vean qué podría estar mal. Esto ha estado sucediendo durante demasiado tiempo para que sea un simple resfriado.

— En lugar de ir al hospital, ¿quieres que llame a un sanador aquí? — Arcturus ofreció. — No quisiera que te molestaras saliendo. Seguramente un Sanador puede venir aquí y... De hecho, conozco personalmente a la Sanadora Davis. No tengo dudas de que ella hará una visita a la casa.

— No, — dijo Melania, sintiendo que sus sospechas aumentaban. — Gracias, pero iré allí. Por si acaso".

— Bueno, si tú lo dices, — dijo Arcturus agradablemente, encogiéndose de hombros. — Sin embargo, si cambias de opinión, por favor dímelo. Por ahora, debo despedirme. Tengo una reunión con un amigo para discutir ciertos asuntos. ¿Hay algo que quieras que compre en mi camino de regreso? ¿Un libro nuevo? ¿Algo en absoluto?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa ayuda exagerada que Arcturus nunca antes había exhibido en su vida.

— No, gracias, — respondió Melania. — Te veré en la noche. Disfruta tu día, querido.

Oh, pero ¿no se veía extrañamente alegre? Para alguien que afirmaba estar tan preocupado por su salud y preocupado por su condición todos los días, ¿no parecía demasiado despreocupado? Tenía un salto en sus pasos y un aire de diversión constante que parecía haberse hecho parte permanente de su ser, y Melania no pudo descartar esas impresiones como imaginación. Algo sucedía, de eso estaba segura. Arcturus estaba, sin duda, tramando algo. Y ese algo no tenía nada que ver con convertirse en Ministro de Magia.

_'Lo último que quiero es que alguno de sus amigos sanadores me dé un diagnóstico,'_ Melania pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando profundamente. Conociendo el tipo de gente con la que se llevaba tan bien Arcturus, podría fácilmente hacer que uno de sus amigos le dijera a Melania exactamente lo que Arcturus quería que escuchara. Estar enferma le daba a él mucha libertad, y prolongar su enfermedad para su propio beneficio ciertamente no era algo que él no haría.

_'De hecho,'_ Melania pensó cansada. _'No me sorprendería que la razón de mi enfermedad sea él en primer lugar'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Voy a trabajar en un plan de estudio para los exámenes de fin de año después de las vacaciones de invierno, — decidió Prince. — Escuché a un par de Ravenclaws hablando antes, y por lo que parecen, piensan que su casa será la mejor con respecto a los resultados de los exámenes.

— Haré mis propios planes, — le dijo Tom rápidamente. — Sabes que no necesito ninguna ayuda.

— ¿Por qué? — Avery preguntó, descansando su cabeza contra un libro cerrado sobre la mesa. — ¿Es porque no crees que Prince hará que los tuyos sean lo suficientemente exigentes? Además, creo que todo el mundo sabe que incluso si tomas esos exámenes en este momento, los aprobarías.

— No es suficiente para mí pasar, — respondió Tom, pero no dio más detalles. No tenía ganas de explicarles a los demás que para él, lograr altas calificaciones era parte de demostrar su superioridad a todos los demás, y no confiaba en que Prince supiera en qué temas enfocarse. Conociéndola, los tendría a todos estudiando pociones la mitad del tiempo, y agregando apenas Transfiguración o Defensa en sus horarios.

Él conocía sus propios estándares y sabía que exigía de sí mismo mucho más de lo que otras personas se daban cuenta. Prince era inteligente y trabajadora, pero ella no era tan inteligente o trabajadora como Tom. Y para él hacia toda la diferencia.

— Sin mencionar que es perfectamente normal que los Ravenclaw tenga las mejores calificaciones, — continuó Pucey. — Quiero decir, son Ravenclaw. Ser inteligentes es lo suyo. Al igual que los Hufflepuff son leales y los Gryffindor son valientes y nosotros somos astutos.

— Esa es una generalización ridícula, — resopló Prince, y Tom accedió en secreto con ella. — No hay una regla que diga que los Slytherin no pueden ser inteligentes, valientes o leales.

— Volvamos a esta discusión una vez que regresemos de las vacaciones de Navidad, — sugirió Pucey. — Ya comencé a empacar algunas de las cosas que quiero llevar a casa conmigo.

— ¿No te llevarás todo?

— No, voy a dejar algunos de mis libros escolares aquí. No hay necesidad de llevarlos a casa, de todos modos no los leeré. — Tom se apartó de las chicas, aunque su charla sobre libros le había hecho preguntarse si era posible o no pedir prestado algunos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y llevarlos con él. Tendría que preguntarle a uno de los prefectos, probablemente Simmons, quien realmente era el más útil.

— Una vez que regresemos, las Casas comenzarán a trabajar más duro en Quidditch, — le dijo Avery con entusiasmo a Mulciber, quien no parecía estar particularmente interesado. — ¡No puedo esperar a que comiencen los partidos oficiales! Nunca he visto uno real, y me muero por ver si el equipo de Hufflepuff es tan bueno como dice la gente.

— ¿Vas a probar el año que viene? — Tom preguntó. No era como si quisiera saberlo, pero ya había tomado la decisión de asegurar la amistad de Avery con fines prácticos, y si todo lo que el otro chico quería era un poco de atención, Tom se la daría fácilmente.

— No estoy seguro, — admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. — Quiero decir, Eugene estará probando. Siempre ha estado interesado en los deportes de todos modos, así que es obvio que querrá...

— No me importa lo que Nott quiera hacer, — interrumpió Tom. — Estaba preguntando por ti, no por él. ¿Vas a probar el año que viene? Porque, por lo que he visto, cualquiera que pueda volar relativamente bien tiene una oportunidad.

— Podría, — dijo Avery, después de un momento de contemplación. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y parecía irrazonablemente feliz por alguien tan indeciso. — ¿Vendrían a animarme si lo hiciera?

— Podría, — respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros. — Nos daría la oportunidad de asegurarnos de que Mulciber reciba una dosis de aire fresco. Ojalá también un poco de sol.

— No soy una planta, — dijo Mulciber, aunque no parecía particularmente molesto por la forma en que Tom hablaba de él. De hecho, estaba claramente entretenido. — Además, necesitas aire fresco tanto como yo, Tom. Eres más pálido que algunos de los fantasmas que he visto flotando.

— Grosero, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Siempre he sido pálido. — Además, había decidido evitar la luz del sol lo más posible tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que la luz del sol hacía que aparecieran pecas en su rostro. La única vez que Tom había sido llamado adorable por un cuidador en el orfanato fue cuando uno de ellos había mirado su cara pecosa y había expresado lo bien que se veía así.

Tom sabía que si Harry alguna vez se enteraba de las pecas, estaría sujeto a que le tomaran una foto. Para una persona que pretendía no encontrar nada lo suficientemente adorable como para hablar, Harry tenía la costumbre de hacer exactamente eso cada vez que Tom decía o hacía algo inesperado.

El hombre era muy extraño. Tom lo extrañaba terriblemente.

— ¿Ya hemos decidido cuándo nos veremos exactamente? — Pucey preguntó de repente. — ¿Quizás después de que terminen las celebraciones de Año Nuevo? Me temo que mi familia me hará asistir a algunos eventos con ellos y no tendré tiempo libre antes de que todo termine.

— Funciona para mí, — dijo Mulciber. — Mi madre amenazó con obligarme a asistir a una función ministerial con ella.

— También está bien para mí, — dijo Tom, pensando en pasar su cumpleaños con Harry. ¿Qué tipo de libro podría pedir Tom este año? ¿O Harry ya le había comprado un regalo? — Nos encontraremos en el Callejón Diagon, ¿verdad?

— Correcto, — respondió Prince. — Pero no el Caldero Chorreante. Demasiada gente pasa por allí y realmente no es seguro.

— Todavía no tenemos que decidir el lugar preciso, — dijo Pucey. — Puedo pedirle sugerencias a mi hermana sobre dónde ir. Ella trabaja como consultora para una compañía allí y a menudo pasa sus descansos para almorzar en las cafeterías del Callejón Diagon. Estoy segura de que ella sabe los mejores lugares para que nosotros vayamos.

Tom se sintió... un poco cauteloso. Por un lado, la idea de reunirse con sus amigos no sonaba nada mal, pero sabía que Harry no era tan bendecido económicamente como los padres de sus compañeros. ¿Qué Tom pidiera salir a comer con sus amigos podría causarle tensión a Harry? Tom esperaba que no.

Y si así fuera, bueno... Tom confiaba en que podría no ir a la reunión, si era necesario.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¡Tom finalmente regresaría a casa! Harry no podía creer cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto al niño. ¿Cómo demonios había podido la señora Weasley permitir que Ron se quedara en Hogwarts cada Navidad? Si Tom hubiera pedido quedarse allí ahora, Harry no estaba seguro de si le habría dado permiso para hacerlo. Al menos, no sin preguntarle por qué.

No había mucho que limpiar en el departamento, lo que dejó a Harry sintiéndose inquieto durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Ya había preparado una buena comida, aunque sabía que no era nada en comparación con todos los deliciosos platos que los elfos de Hogwarts preparaban todos los días. Esperaba que Tom no se hubiera acostumbrado demasiado al chocolate caliente y los panqueques.

Por otra parte, incluso si lo hubiera hecho... Harry podía permitirse comprarle dulces regularmente ahora. Podían permitirse tantas cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a que había renunciado. Era cierto que el dinero no traía felicidad, pero Harry se sentía mucho más seguro al saber que si había un problema que requería dinero, sería capaz de resolverlo. Si hubiera necesidad de pagar las facturas del hospital o ropa nueva o buena comida, Harry no estaría en problemas.

Primero, sin embargo, tendría que descubrir cómo darle la noticia a Tom. No podía guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo, especialmente si no quería que Tom sintiera que no era lo suficientemente importante como para estar informado del asunto. Harry estaba bastante seguro, sin embargo, de que incluso si Tom actuara disgustado al principio, se relajaría en el momento en que se diera cuenta del aumento de ingresos que su hogar había experimentado. Y en todo caso, a Tom le encantaba el dinero.

Lo cual era, bueno, divertido. Harry no estaba muy seguro de por qué le parecía graciosa la obsesión de Tom con el dinero, pero no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que imaginaba al niño contando su pequeño alijo de monedas.

_'¿Quizás para Navidad podamos ir en busca de un nuevo apartamento?' _Harry pensó de repente. _'Aunque dudo que alguien trabaje en Navidad. Pero el día después. Por Merlín, hay tantas cosas que tengo que ver... Ubicación, distancia de los Muggles...'_ Aunque claro, la casa de Sirius había estado en vecindario completamente Muggle y Harry dudaba que la familia Black hubiera escogido esa ubicación por los vecinos.

Todavía tenía unas pocas horas antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia King's Cross para recoger a Tom. Harry podía mirar el reloj en la pared todo lo que quería, pero el tiempo solo parecía disminuir. Merlín, ¿por qué se había despertado tan temprano? Al menos podría haber esperado antes de preparar la comida: ahora todo estaba listo y bajo un encanto conservador, y ninguna cantidad de verificación había revelado ninguna tarea nueva para que Harry ocupara su mente.

No podía esperar a que Tom estuviera en casa. Extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar regularmente, o con quien hablar. La última persona con la que había tenido una conversación real había sido...

Oh. Correcto. Grindelwald

Harry todavía estaba procesando esa experiencia en particular, sin entender cómo había sucedido. El encantador extranjero con una gran sonrisa había sido el Señor Oscuro que Dumbledore había derrotado, derrotaría, y... y Harry no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía pensar al respecto. Nunca había estudiado mucho las acciones de Grindelwald, pero ¿seguro que ya había hecho algo para merecer su título de Señor Oscuro? ¿Lo había hecho él? Todavía no se lo conocía en Inglaterra, eso estaba claro; de lo contrario, Harry habría escuchado su nombre en algún momento mientras pasaba su tiempo en el Callejón Diagon.

El hombre era claramente mayor que Harry, con un apretón de manos cálido y firme, y oh, ¿qué tan loco era que Harry le hubiera dado la mano a un Señor Oscuro? Hermione se habría horrorizado.

_'Me pregunto si Voldemort alguna vez uso las acciones de Grindelwald como ejemplo,'_ Harry pensó_. 'Quiero decir, eso tendría sentido, ¿no es así? Debió haber estudiado por lo menos algunas de sus estrategias, si no, no habría sabido que hacer. ¿Grindelwald alguna vez había atacado el Ministerio británico? Merlín, debí estudiar más historia cuando tuve la oportunidad.'_

Por otra parte, incluso si Harry hubiera leído un libro o dos sobre Grindelwald hace cuatro años, ¿habría recordado algo en este momento? De alguna manera, realmente lo dudaba.

— De todos modos no es asunto mío, — dijo Harry en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dumbledore lidiaría con este Señor Oscuro en particular, y Harry se mantendría alejado de él de principio a fin. Chocar con el hombre no había sido más que una coincidencia, ya que había venido al Callejón Diagon solo para que su varita fuera revi…

Oh no.

No podría ser esa varita, ¿verdad? La que Harry había terminado partiendo por la mitad. La varita de saúco. Había estado en posesión de Grindelwald en algún momento, lo sabía, pero ¿cuándo se había ido a Dumbledore? Lógicamente solo después de su duelo final. Merlín, ¿eso significaba que el hombre estaba actualmente en posesión de la varita de saúco?

_'No significa nada si no tiene la piedra y la capa,'_ pensó Harry, obligándose a calmarse._ 'Y la capa al menos está a salvo con los Potter. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.'_

Además, ¿no había dicho Grindelwald que la varita no funcionaba de alguna manera? Lo había dicho bastante tiempo antes de irse y tocar la mejilla de Harry como si eso fuera algo que la gente simplemente hacía. ¿Fue así? ¿Era algo que la gente hoy en día considera un toque casual y amigable? ¿Estaba Harry leyendo demasiado en gestos que ni siquiera importaban?

_'No hay razón para pensar en sus acciones,'_ Harry decidió, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la ventana, permitiendo que un poco de aire frio entrara. _'Él era un hombre muy encantador. Puedo entender como atrajo a tanta gente para que peleara por él.' _Voldemort había sido fuerte y carismático, pero no encantador y definitivamente no buen mozo.

_'Pero ese era Voldemort,' _Harry pensó, recordando a Tom y sonriendo un poco. _'Mejor me voy ahora a King's Cross para darle la bienvenida a mi propia pesadilla carismática.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Esperar a que llegara el Expreso de Hogwarts duró una eternidad. Eso, al menos, era lo que se sentía.

Harry esperó en la estación con un número creciente de padres y parientes mayores de los estudiantes que llegaban, y casi vitoreó cuando alguien finalmente notó que el tren rojo se acercaba. Podía comprender fácilmente su felicidad, también se sentía feliz, sabiendo que pronto volvería a ver a Tom. Harry estaba, sin embargo, ciertamente impaciente y no pudo evitar pensar '_¡Finalmente!_ 'cuando el tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, estudiantes mayores primero, por lo que Harry podía ver, y la estación se volvió muy abarrotada y caótica en cuestión de pocos minutos. La gente hablaba en voz alta, empujándose unos a otros e intentando llamar la atención de quien buscaban.

Levitaban bolsas y mascotas sobre las cabezas de las personas que esperaban a los felices propietarios y padres frustrados, y Harry pudo ver al menos a algunas familias haciendo todo lo posible para salir de la multitud caótica tan rápido como podían.

Harry se preguntó si siempre se sentiría así, esperando en la plataforma a que llegara Tom. Por otra parte, Harry sospechaba que para cuando el chico terminara su quinto año, ni siquiera querría que Harry viniera a recogerlo. Por lo que Harry había observado durante su propia estadía en Hogwarts, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los estudiantes sintieran que eran demasiado viejos e independientes para ser recogidos por sus guardianes.

_'Bueno, faltan muchos años para que lleguemos a ese punto,' _Harry pensó suspirando.

Se volvió para mirar a la masa de estudiantes y padres nuevamente, y casi se perdió el momento en que una de las puertas del tren se abrió, y un Tom Ryddle muy molesto salió.

Todavía estaba vestido con su uniforme escolar, y algo en la forma en que se puso de pie y miró a las personas a su alrededor le recordó a Harry a Hermione. Se preguntó con qué frecuencia se había sentido frustrada por las personas que la rodeaban.

Harry sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota cuando Tom lo vio, pero también se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de la expresión de aburrimiento, los labios del chico se torcieron en una pequeña y rápida sonrisa.

— ¡Tom! — Llamó Harry, empujando a las personas en su camino para llegar a donde estaba parado el niño. Algunos otros niños habían salido del tren detrás de él, y Harry se preguntó brevemente si podría escapar abrazando a su malhumorado pupilo frente a sus amigos. Cuando la madre de uno de sus compañeros casi se abalanzó para abrazar a su propio hijo, Harry decidió no detenerse esta vez tampoco.

— Hola, Harry, — dijo Tom, su nariz presionada contra la mandíbula de Harry, y Merlín, se sintió como años desde la última vez que Harry escuchó su voz. — Estoy contento de verte.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Harry, soltando al Slytherin y alejándose un poco. ¿Tom estaba más alto ahora? ¿Cuánto había crecido durante los últimos meses? ¿Qué tan rápido se suponía que los niños debían crecer de todos modos? — Te ves bien. ¿Te divertiste en Hogwarts?

— Sí, fue... divertido, — respondió Tom, claramente no queriendo describir su experiencia educativa con esa palabra en particular. — Vamos a casa, Harry.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a agarrar tu baúl primero y luego nos apareceré a casa? — Dijo Harry, abrazando al niño brevemente una vez más. Merlín, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que se pondría al volver a ver Tom. — Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, y no tengo dudas de que hay muchas cosas que no incluiste en tus cartas...

Tom se despidió de sus amigos antes de mostrarle a Harry dónde tenía su baúl guardado. Era agradable estar con Harry otra vez. Tom no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero temía que algo hubiera cambiado durante su ausencia. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de que vivir sin Tom era mejor? ¿Y si hubiera conocido a alguien y hubiera decidido vivir con esa persona? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera cambiado de alguna manera con la que Tom no se hubiera sentido cómodo?

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en que Tom había visto a Harry y lo abrazaron dos veces en pocos minutos. Era extraño cómo alguien podía estar tan feliz de verlo, pero no era desagradable. No fue desagradable en absoluto.

— ¿Dijiste que tienes algo de qué hablar? — Tom preguntó, agarrando la manga de Harry. Harry no había sonado molesto, lo que hizo que Tom estuviera bastante seguro de que lo que sea que el hombre quisiera hablar no era algo malo. — ¿Paso algo?

— Sí, pero no te preocupes, es algo por lo que sé que estarás feliz, — respondió Harry alegremente, localizando y convocando el baúl de Tom con unos rápidos movimientos de su varita. — Está relacionado con algo que me has estado diciendo que haga desde hace bastante tiempo. Quería contarte sobre eso, pero decidí que era mejor decírtelo en persona, después de todo.

— ¿Algo como qué? — Tom preguntó, tratando de descubrir cuáles de sus consejos Harry había decidido finalmente seguir. Tom había tratado de decirle cómo hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo cómo evitar gastar demasiado dinero en alimentos y cómo encontrar los productos más baratos y qué decir para obtener frutas por menos de su precio y...

— Te lo diré una vez que lleguemos a casa, — prometió Harry, agarrando el baúl de Tom y alejando al niño de donde la gente todavía estaba abarrotada. Tom lo miró con el ceño fruncido, resistiendo la tentación de interrogarlo ahora. Oh, bueno, podría hacerlo lo suficientemente pronto. — ¿Listo para Aparecernos a casa? Apuesto a que tienes hambre, ¿no? Tengo una buena cena preparada en casa.

— Si, — dijo Tom feliz de por dejar ya la estación. — Estoy listo. Vamos a casa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom había extrañado el pequeño apartamento donde vivía con Harry, lo cual fue una sorpresa, si quería ser sincero. Antes de quedarse en Hogwarts durante casi cuatro meses, no se habría imaginado a sí mismo extrañando el apartamento. Tom nunca le había dicho esto a Harry, pero siempre le había molestado el lugar por lo pequeño y feo que era.

— ¿Qué tal si te duchas y te pones algo más cómodo? — Sugirió Harry, quitándose los zapatos y arrojando su abrigo sobre el sofá. — Me aseguraré de que la comida no necesite ningún toque final, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, — respondió Tom, sintiéndose cansado de repente. Era como si los meses que pasó en Hogwarts hubieran sido agotadores de una manera que no había notado del todo, y era solo ahora, sin la carga, que se dio cuenta de que algo lo había estado cargando en absoluto. ¿Era algo de lo que Harry podía contarle? Por otra parte, algo así no valía la pena hablar si Harry tenía noticias reales que quería compartir. Sin mencionar que Tom también preferiría contarle a Harry sobre Hogwarts antes que hablar del cansancio que estaba sintiendo. Harry había sido un Gryffindor, y no podía saber cómo era la vida e Slytherin.

La comida que Harry había preparado no estaba tan bien hecha como la que se servían en Hogwarts, pero a Tom le gustó aún más. Se sentía genial poder cenar en paz sin que Avery hablara por un lado y Prince por el otro. Harry no estaba callado, pero de alguna manera escucharlo hablar no era molesto en lo más mínimo.

— Hiciste algunos amigos en Hogwarts, dijiste, — comenzó Harry, sonando complacido y orgulloso. — Me alegro. ¿Son divertidos?

— Mulciber está bien, — dijo Tom, pensando brevemente en el niño en cuestión. — Él duerme la mayor parte del tiempo. Prince es tolerable, y ahora más aún desde que Pucey se unió, prefieren hablar entre ellas en lugar de hablar conmigo, lo cual es algo bueno. Avery... fue molesto al principio. Él es decente ahora.

— ¿Hay alguien que te esté haciendo pasar un mal rato? — Preguntó Harry, volviendo a llenar el vaso de Tom con más leche. — Si es así, estoy seguro de que podemos detenerlo.

— Lestrange lo intentó al principio, — respondió Tom, decidiendo no explicar los detalles de cómo había evitado que Lestrange lo molestara más. — Pero como él y los demás se dieron cuenta de cuántos puntos de la Casa puedo conseguir, me han dejado solo. Es agradable allí, ahora. Los dormitorios de Slytherin son muy... interesantes. — Tom no estaba mintiendo, de verdad. El hecho de ganar puntos para Slytherin casi a diario lo había ayudado a mantenerse a salvo de sus compañeros hostiles.

— Bueno, entonces es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué pasa con las materias que estudias allí? ¿Hay algo específico que no te guste? — Harry preguntó entonces, con curiosidad. — No me sorprendería que me dijeras que disfrutas de todas tus clases, pero ¿seguramente hay al menos una que no te guste tanto?

— No me gusta volar, — admitió Tom con el ceño fruncido, recordando cómo se había sentido sentarse en una escoba con los pies colgando en el aire. — O Herbología. El profesor de Herbología es un idiota absoluto. Pero entre Herbología y volar, prefiero tener Herbología. Fui a ver un partido de práctica entre los equipos de Quidditch de algunas casas y todo el deporte es muy confuso. ¿Alguna vez has jugado? Creo que me dijiste que solías hacerlo.

— Oh, sí, — suspiró Harry con nostalgia. — Era un Buscador. Merlín, fue muy divertido. Me encanta volar y me encantaba jugar al Quidditch. He tenido dos novias en mi vida, y ambas fueron excelentes jugadoras de Quidditch.

— No estoy sorprendido, — dijo Tom, su tono lleno de juicio.

— Espera, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

— Nada. — Tom puso los ojos en blanco antes de cambiar de tema. — Dijiste que tenías algo que contarme. ¿Qué es? Lo hiciste sonar como si fuera algo importante.

— Oh, eso, — dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente mientras se mordía el labio nervioso. — Um, sí. Algo sucedió y... bueno, es algo bueno, lo prometo. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo.

— ¿Un nuevo trabajo? — Tom repitió porque eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. — ¿Qué tipo de trabajo nuevo? ¿Cuánto te pagan? Me di cuenta de que tus túnicas son nuevas y parecen ser de mejor calidad que cualquier otra cosa que tengas, pero realmente no saqué ninguna conclusión basada en eso.

— Ahora trabajo para el ministerio, — dijo Harry con un suspiro, resistiendo el impulso de mostrar su diversión. Siempre se podía confiar en Tom para que preguntara sobre el salario en primer lugar. — El Ministerio de Magia, quiero decir. En el Departamento de Adivinación. Me pagan mucho más de lo que Maggie podría pagar, y, bueno... no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto, pero... si lo deseas, creo que podríamos considerar mudarnos a un lugar mejor.

— ¿De verdad? — Tom preguntó, emocionado por la mera sugerencia. Se imaginó una habitación para él solo con numerosas estanterías y una cama grande y tal vez incluso un escritorio adecuado. — ¿Estás seguro de que eso es algo que puedes pagar?

— Absolutamente, — le aseguró Harry, sonriendo levemente, claramente complacido.

— ¿De qué se trata el trabajo, entonces, si te pagan lo suficientemente bien como para que puedas hacer eso? — Tom quería saberlo. — ¿Departamento de Adivinación? Por favor, dime que no te convertiste en adivino de algún tipo.

— ¿Qué? No, — dijo Harry en respuesta. — Merlín, eso sería una risa. No, me he convertido en lo que se conoce como Testigo. Mi trabajo es, para ser breve al respecto, ir a donde un Vidente me diga que vaya y ser testigo de un incidente que más tarde será registrado y almacenado en un soporte de memoria. Es parte de escribir la historia y me han dicho que es un trabajo bastante prestigioso.

— Eso es bueno, — dijo Tom con aprobación. — Eso es realmente bueno. Bien hecho, Harry.

— Gracias, — dijo Harry, divertido. Se puso de pie, listo para comenzar a limpiar la mesa. — Pero ahora, si has terminado de comer, creo que es mejor que te laves los dientes y te vayas a la cama. Pareces apenas despierto. Podemos hablar más mañana por la mañana.


	16. Regalos y Saludos

**Regalos y saludos**

**1938**

Tom se despertó el día de Navidad, sintiendo el tipo de anticipación que no había sentido antes. Quizás la razón era simplemente que esta vez no sabía lo que Harry le había comprado, en contraste con todos los años anteriores cuando Harry simplemente había llevado a Tom a una librería y le había permitido elegir sus propios regalos.

En lugar de solo avena, el desayuno incluía chocolate caliente e incluso galletas de vainilla que a Tom le gustaba sumergir en la bebida antes de comer. Harry le había sonreído y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes algo planeado para nosotros hoy? — Preguntó Tom. Personalmente, no le importaría aunque Harry quisiera quedarse en casa todo el día. El clima afuera era frío y ventoso, y Tom se sentía bastante vago.

— En realidad no, — respondió Harry. — Podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon si lo deseas, pero dudo que haya algo emocionante este año. ¿Tiene algo específico en mente que quiere hacer?

— Abrir mis regalos y leer, — dijo Tom, mirando los dos paquetes que habían sido cuidadosamente envueltos en papel verde y colocados en el sofá. — Ese que está junto a la almohada no parece un libro.

— No tienes que adivinar por mucho más tiempo, — sonrió Harry. — Termina tu chocolate caliente y podrás abrir los regalos. Espero que te gusten. El año que viene, podrías hacerme el favor de escribir una lista de deseos de algún tipo. — Tom no dignificó la sugerencia de Harry con una respuesta, y en cambio se tragó el resto de su bebida antes de apresurarse hacia el sofá.

— ¿Podemos tener un árbol el año que viene? — Tom preguntó de repente, mientras intentaba decidir que regalo abriría primero. — Creo que sería bueno.

— Claro, — prometió Harry, preguntándose si comprar un pequeño árbol le exigiría ahorrar dinero o si podría confiar en su salario de Testigo para mantenerlo a flote hasta ese momento. Según su contrato, estaría trabajando para el ministerio indefinidamente, pero eso realmente no le dijo nada sobre la duración esperada de su empleo. — Incluso puedes ser el que lo decore, si lo deseas.

Con una expresión emocionada en su rostro, Tom comenzó a abrir los regalos que Harry le había comprado: un abrigo de invierno que era más cálido que cualquier otro abrigo que Tom tenía en este momento, y algunos libros que había recogido de diferentes librerías. Tom parecía bastante satisfecho con sus regalos, y no fue hasta que Harry vio lo feliz que estaba el niño que se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por la aprobación de Tom.

— ¿Nuestra próxima Navidad será en una casa nueva? — Tom preguntó de repente, mirando a Harry con una expresión curiosa y ligeramente esperanzada. — ¿Cuándo podríamos mudarnos a una nueva casa, de todos modos? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

— Bueno, — comenzó Harry. — Primero necesitamos encontrar un lugar disponible en el que nos gustaría mudarnos. Luego nos contactamos con el vendedor o su agente y discutimos los precios y contratos y otras cosas importantes. Si todo va bien, pasar de aquí para allá sucederá rápido y fácilmente. También ayuda que realmente no tengamos mucho que mover con nosotros.

— ¿Has pensado en qué tipo de casa quieres vivir? — Tom quería saberlo. — Todo lo que quiero es una habitación para mí. Ese es mi requisito.

— Si ese es tu único requisito, entonces puedo manejar el resto mientras estás en Hogwarts, — dijo Harry. — Entonces, cuando regreses para el verano, será a la nueva casa. Y no, todavía no he pensado en qué tipo de casa me gustaría vivir. Para ser sincero, creo que sería mejor mirar primero las opciones disponibles.

— Es una locura, — suspiró Tom. — Cómo conseguiste ese trabajo. Siempre te dije que era mejor trabajar con magia.

— Sí, lo hiciste. Aunque esto no es algo que esperaba en absoluto, — reflexionó Harry en voz alta. — Pensar que Trelawney me reclutó ella misma. Tuve suerte. — Le había repetido la historia de su encuentro con Trelawney a Tom al menos una docena de veces, y el niño parecía tener siempre algo nuevo para comentar. Esta vez, estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con un pequeño ceño de desaprobación en su rostro.

— Tienes suerte de que ella no fuera alguien peligrosa, — dijo Tom. — No deberías seguir a la gente a sus hogares tan descuidadamente. Ella podría haber estado tratando de atraerte a otro destino solo para secuestrarte.

— Puede que nunca te haya dicho esto, — dijo Harry. — Pero en realidad soy bastante bueno con mi varita. La defensa siempre fue mi ramo más fuerte en Hogwarts. No importa qué, estoy bastante seguro de que al menos puedo escapar de la situación. Además, las protecciones anti-aparición son fáciles de sentir, y ella no tenía ninguno de esos en su casa. Ante cualquier señal de peligro podría haberme Aparecido a otro lugar.

— Aun así, — insistió Tom. — Piensa en qué tipo de ejemplo eres para mí.

— La diferencia es que soy un adulto completamente entrenado con experiencia en combate y defensa, — dijo Harry, estirando la mano para despeinar el cabello de Tom. El chico tenía una pequeña obsesión por mantener su cabello limpio y perfecto, que era uno de los rasgos divertidos por el que Harry no podía evitar sentir cariño. — Sin embargo, eres un niño. No debes ir con nadie a ningún lado a menos que sepas que estás a salvo y que la persona es confiable.

— Gracias por ese consejo tan inspirador, — murmuró Tom, rodando los ojos. — Como sea.

— En su mayor parte, mi vida aquí es aburrida, — dijo Harry. — Tú eres el que se está divirtiendo mucho en Hogwarts. ¡Con amigos! Estoy tan feliz de que ahora tengas tus propios amigos.

— Algo sobre lo que acabas de decir me está molestando mucho, — le dijo Tom. — Además, están... están bien. No somos amigos, solo pasamos tiempo juntos a veces. Y eso me recuerda, por alguna razón, quieren reunirse después de las celebraciones de Año Nuevo. En algún lugar del Callejón Diagon. Puedes decir que no si no quieres que vaya.

— ¿Por qué no querría que fueras? — Pregunto Harry. — Puedo llevarte allí para asegurarte de que... Oh, ¿estás tratando de usarme como una excusa para no socializar? Eso no va a funcionar.

Esa no había sido su intención, pero Tom no estaba dispuesto a corregir la suposición de Harry. Él tenía una reputación que mantener, después de todo, incluso con Harry.

— Bien, — fue todo lo que dijo el niño, fingiendo que su vida no era exactamente como él quería que fuera en ese momento.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Las cenas de Navidad nunca habían sido particularmente festivas en la casa de los Black, pero este año la cena fue especialmente miserable. Melania estaba más enferma que nunca y solo pudo quedarse despierta y cenar con la familia apenas una hora antes de que su hijo Orión tuviera que ayudarla a regresar a su habitación.

A la habitación que, para el bien oculto deleite de Arcturus, ella había insistido en mudarse poco después de enfermarse. Melania había alegado como razón no querer molestar a Arcturus con su tos durante la noche, pero el hombre sabía que eso no podía ser. A pesar de su alianza actual, Melania no confiaba ni le gustaba Arcturus en absoluto.

Una vez que su madre se fue a la cama, Lucrecia y Orión se apresuraron a encontrar sus propias excusas para retirarse. A Arcturus no le importaba; mientras los niños estuvieran fuera de su camino e incapaces de hacer algo que pudiera afectarlo de alguna manera, era fácil ignorar su existencia y no molestarse con ellos. No era que no le gustaran sus hijos, no. Él simplemente... no era particularmente aficionado a ellos. Todavía no tenían la edad suficiente para ser útiles y claramente adoraban a su madre demasiado para ser confiables.

Bueno, no era como si él necesitara su lealtad. Tenía a los elfos domésticos para eso.

Casi una hora después de la medianoche, Arcturus finalmente estaba listo para comenzar sus propias celebraciones. Se había asegurado de que su esposa y sus hijos estuvieran todos dormidos, y que los elfos domésticos no vendrían a molestarlo mientras él... disfrutaba. La hora era demasiado tarde para que cualquier visitante se molestara en llamar a la puerta, y no había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que no pudiera ir y divertirse hasta la mañana.

La anticipación lo hacía sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia su propia habitación, aflojándose la corbata y agarrando una botella de Whisky de Odgen. Una vez dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta, lanzó un puñado de hechizos de privacidad y se volvió hacia la cama. Un rápido movimiento de su varita resultó en el sonido de algo pesado moviéndose, y pronto hubo una gran caja de madera en el centro de la habitación.

Arcturus respiró hondo antes de abrir la tapa de la caja, y le sonrió al prostituto transfigurado y petrificado dentro de ella.

— Hola, hermoso, — dijo, arrodillándose para limpiar las lágrimas que aún caían de los ojos del otro hombre. Había contusiones en la cara y el cuerpo del prostituto, y algunas heridas aquí y allá. Arcturus sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba lo feas que se veían ciertas heridas. — Deberías dejar de llorar, mi amor. Ya no estarás aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Oh, ahí estaba. El brillo de la esperanza. Circe, le ponía tan duro cómo estos pobres tontos realmente creían que Arcturus los dejaría ir después de que terminara con ellos. Era como si no pudieran pensar lo suficientemente bien como para ver la verdad a través de sus desesperadas esperanzas.

_'Por otra parte,'_ pensó el mago, sacando al prostituto de la cama y poniéndolo sobre la cama. _'Por otra parte, si piensan que complacerme es la clave de la libertad, ¿por qué no dejarlos engañarse a sí mismos? Solo hará que pongan un poco más de esfuerzo para mantenerme feliz.'_

— Harry, — dijo Arcturus, presionando un suave beso contra la boca del muggle, antes de recostarlo nuevamente. La transfiguración siempre había sido algo en lo que era particularmente bueno, y la transfiguración humana le había llegado con relativa facilidad. El prostituto que había traído a casa en una caja había comenzado pareciéndose en nada a Ryddle, pero en una hora el parecido se había vuelto notable. Sin embargo, no era tan bueno como una poción multijugos, pero por el momento era suficiente.

— ¿Qué tal un baño, hm? Te ayudaré con eso, ¿de acuerdo? — Arcturus luego arrastró al hombre herido y tembloroso hasta el baño, y esperó a que la bañera se llenara de agua.

— Sé que quieres que solo te folle, — murmuró Arcturus, presionando otro beso contra los labios del prostituto y cepillando su cabello suavemente con sus dedos. Merlín, ¿el cabello de Harry era realmente tan suave? — Pero realmente necesito lavarte primero, cariño. La higiene es importante para mí, ya ves. Sé que nada puede limpiar la sangre dentro de ti, pero puedo intentarlo, amor. Puedo tratar de sacarte esa suciedad. — Esperó en silencio por unos momentos más, y tan pronto como hubo suficiente agua en la bañera, Arcturus volvió a agarrar al prostituto y lo metió a la bañera.

Merlín, era profundamente liberador mantener a alguien bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo que renunciaba a luchar. El muggle se esforzó tanto por respirar, y Arcturus cedió un par de veces y le permitió respirar antes de empujarlo hacia abajo nuevamente. Arcturus gimió ruidosamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el muggle que luchaba, frotando su entrepierna contra el trasero del hombre.

Tenía la intención de sacar al prostituto del agua eventualmente y llevarlo a la cama para una buena cogida, pero cuando Arcturus recordó su plan, el hombre ya había dejado de moverse. Una mirada más cercana resultó en la comprensión decepcionante de que el hombre no solo se había desmayado, sino que en realidad había muerto. Lo cual era, bueno, era una pena, pero difícilmente el fin del mundo. Arcturus sabía, después de todo, dónde podía ir y recoger a otro pobre tonto de las calles.

Y quizás, tarde o temprano, iría por el hombre que realmente quería.

Por ahora, tenía un cuerpo del que deshacerse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Teniendo en cuenta los regalos que había recibido para Navidad, Tom realmente no esperaba recibir nada para su cumpleaños. A lo sumo un abrazo y un poco de pastel, porque Tom conocía a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que el hombre no ignoraría a Tom cumpliendo doce años sin hacer nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, había subestimado a su tutor una vez más: para gran sorpresa de Tom, Harry había sugerido un desayuno tardío en Dulces Tremlett y una visita a cualquiera de las librerías del Callejón Diagon justo después de eso.

La fuerte nevada no pareció disuadir a las personas de disfrutar de su día al aire libre, y mientras pasaban por las diferentes tiendas y comercios, Tom podía escuchar al menos algunos lugares que aún hacían sonar las canciones navideñas. La alegre atmósfera aún no había desaparecido, lo que a Tom no le importaba, ya que de alguna manera hacía que las personas fueran más agradables entre sí. Incluso el frío no se sentía tan terrible como solía hacerlo, aunque eso podría deberse al abrigo que Harry le había dado.

Dulces Tremlett estaban bastante lleno, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un grupo de brujas dejara su mesa junto a la ventana para continuar hacia donde se dirigían. Tom se movió para sentarse en una de las sillas recientemente desocupadas y observó a la gente caminar afuera mientras esperaba que Harry trajera su comida a la mesa. De vez en cuando reconocería a algunas personas de Hogwarts, lo que le hizo pensar en la escuela nuevamente. Realmente disfrutó su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero pasar tiempo con Harry era aún mejor.

— Tu tarta de manzana, — dijo Harry, dejando la orden de Tom frente a él, acompañado de una gran taza de leche con miel. — Doce ya, ¿eh? Cómo pasa el tiempo. Merlín, apenas puedo recordar cuando cumplí doce años. — Espera no. Lo hacía. Ese verano desastroso en los Dursley era imposible de olvidar, gracias a Dobby.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Tom preguntó, curioso por saber. — Quiero decir, no creo que alguna vez me hayas dicho tu edad real, ¿verdad? No pareces viejo".

— Veintidós, — respondió Harry con una sonrisa. — Exactamente diez años mayor.

Tom vio a Harry morder su porción de tarta de melaza y consideró preguntarle sobre su vida antes de venir a Londres. Harry le había dicho una vez, vagamente, que había perdido a todos sus amigos en una guerra, pero ¿seguro que todavía tenía a alguien? Era extraño pensar que un graduado de Hogwarts de veintidós años, que se llevaba tan bien con la gente como Harry, no tenía un solo amigo de su edad. Sin amigos, sin familia. Simplemente apareciendo de la nada, todo excepto adoptar a Tom y comenzar una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Tom quisiera aprender sobre el pasado de Harry, no era algo sobre lo que quisiera preguntarle. Principalmente porque ya podía adivinar qué tipo de discusión emocional sería y a Tom personalmente nunca le habían gustado las discusiones emocionales de ningún tipo.

— ¿Cuántos libros me dejarás comprar? — Tom preguntó en cambio, decidiendo atenerse a un tema más seguro y abandonar las aguas peligrosas para un momento posterior. — Encontré una mención de algo en Hogwarts: una historia

— Oh, ese libro, — dijo Harry, sorprendido por la mención del libro que había aparecido tan fuertemente en las sesiones de estudio de Hermione. De repente, la echaba tanto de menos a ella como a Ron y las veces que habían pasado juntos en Hogwarts. — Merlín, los recuerdos...

— Probablemente estés pensando en un libro diferente, — dijo Tom, dándole una mirada extraña. — Debido a que la versión de la que hablo fue escrita por Bagshot y publicada el año pasado. De todos modos, el libro menciona algo sobre los Mitos de Hogwarts y ¿sabías que se cree que hay sirenas reales en el lago? También ha sido casi confirado, aunque muchas personas están tratando de argumentar en contra, que el verdadero nombre de Rowena Ravenclaw no era Rowena, sino Rehema, y que en realidad era de África. Se dice que uno de los directores del pasado de Hogwart no quería que una de las fundadoras fuera recordada como una mujer negra, por lo que tenía casi todas las menciones de ella editadas.

— He oído hablar de las sirenas, pero no de Ravenclaw, — dijo Harry, pensando en un mito relacionado con Slytherin en particular que no quería que Tom descubriera. Lo último que necesitaba era que Tom descubriera la Cámara de los Secretos durante su primer año. — Pero la mayoría de las criaturas interesantes se encuentran en el Bosque Prohibido. Eso sí, te aconsejo encarecidamente que no vayas allí; los centauros pueden negociar y llevarte a salvo a Hogwarts, pero la mayoría de las otras criaturas no lo harán.

— Mira, hay mucho sobre lo que debería leer, — dijo Tom. — Por eso quiero saber cuántos libros puedo comprar esta vez. Realmente quiero algo sobre los mitos de Hogwarts, pero en este momento no es el tema más importante para mí.

— ¿Qué tal esto? — Comenzó Harry. — Obtendrás un libro, pero también una suscripción a Galeones Globales. Sé que lo has estado esperando por un tiempo y sé que podrán entregarte tu periódico semanal en Hogwarts.

— ¿Puedo? — Tom preguntó, luciendo más emocionado de lo que Harry lo había visto. Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y había una sonrisa real en su carita. Fue conmovedor e hizo que Harry se sintiera realmente tentado a extender su mano sobre la mesa para pellizcar con cariño las mejillas del niño. — ¿Va en serio?

Harry asintió, preguntándose brevemente si estaba malcriando a Tom, antes de descartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Tom había recorrido un largo camino desde el niño hosco que había sido, y considerando lo poco que había tenido en el orfanato, y lo poco que Harry había podido darle antes de su cambio de carrera, seguramente merecía un regalo de vez en cuando.

Además, ¿cómo podría arrepentirse de algo que pudiera hacer tan feliz a Tom?

_[Una cosa permanece inolvidable: parecía que solo un milagro a última hora podría salvar a Alemania. Los nacionalsocialistas creíamos en este milagro. Nuestros oponentes ridiculizaron nuestra creencia en ello…]_

Hace unos momentos, ella había estado en su sala leyendo los movimientos de los planetas mientras disfrutaba del silencio de su propia casa. Ahora, ella estaba parada en medio de una multitud vagamente familiar, sintiéndose fría y hambrienta e irrazonablemente enojada.

Cassandra Trelawney ya había tenido esta misma visión tres veces. Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder. Ella sabía dónde sucedería. Y lo más importante, sabía ahora, finalmente, cuándo sucedería. Ella podría enviar a Ryddle a su primera misión y hacer que el chico ganara el dinero que le era entregado tan fácilmente.

No era que a Cassandra no le gustara Ryddle, no. De hecho, había encontrado al hombre de ojos brillantes mucho más tolerable que los Testigos de otros Videntes. Al menos no había pedido un autógrafo, a pesar de que Cassandra estaba segura de que Ryddle había reconocido su nombre. No había nada tan irritante como las personas que la miraban con asombro ciego y se tropezaban para complacerla.

_[Si el Reich alemán se hubiera hundido en el caos bolchevique, en ese mismo momento habría sumido a toda la civilización occidental en una crisis de magnitud inconcebible.]_

La multitud que la rodeaba de repente estalló en vítores, volviéndola a la visión en la que todavía estaba atrapada. Las manos de las masas se alzaron en un saludo, y para disgusto de Cassandra, su mano también se levantó. Parecía que esta vez había terminado viendo cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos a través de una persona alemana real, como un espía detrás de sus ojos.

Sutilmente volviéndose para mirar a las personas que la rodeaban, solo fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos antes de que ella localizara al hombre que había visto cada vez en su visión. El hombre alto cuyas manos no estaban levantadas, sino que se mantenían a sus espaldas. El hombre que llevaba un traje muggle pero, para Cassandra, ciertamente no se sentía como un muggle. El hombre rubio cuya expresión divertida no era suficiente para ocultar su desprecio.

Sí, cada vez que lo veía, su decisión solo se fortalecía: tendría que advertir a Ryddle sobre esto. Había algo inquietante en él, y aunque los Testigos estaban protegidos, a veces ocurrían accidentes.

_[¡Cuánta sangre ha sido derramada en vano por este objetivo! ¡Cuántos millones de alemanes han recorrido consciente o inconscientemente el camino amargo hacia la muerte repentina o dolorosa por este ideal!]_

Las palabras estaban en alemán, como siempre lo habían estado, y sin embargo, Cassandra se dio cuenta de que entendía el idioma que nunca había estudiado en su vida. La bruja suspiró, lista para darse la vuelta y concentrarse en el hombre que todavía estaba hablando con todas estas personas, cuando se dio cuenta de que el extraño rubio no estaba mirando el escenario en absoluto.

Cassandra entrecerró los ojos, trató de buscar lo que el hombre podía estar mirando, pero no vio nada más que las espaldas de las personas. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que la parte posterior de la cabeza de alguien era exactamente lo que el extraño estaba mirando con tanta atención. Claramente no había venido aquí para el discurso, ¿verdad? O tal vez lo había hecho, y había sido distraído por la persona que había llamado su atención tan bien.

Ella siguió su mirada de nuevo, y con un sobresalto se encontró mirando a alguien conocido. Con la sensación de temor empapando sus huesos y alcanzando su corazón, Cassandra se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo el hombre rubio no había estado mirando a nadie más que a Ryddle, quien vestía su uniforme, diferente de las personas que lo rodeaban pero invisible para todos los Muggles

Esto solo confirmó las sospechas de Cassandra sobre el hombre rubio, y ahora sabía con certeza que era un mago. ¿Estaba simplemente fascinado por la presencia de un Testigo, o conocía a Ryddle de alguna parte? Merlín, definitivamente era algo sobre lo que tendría que contarle a ese chico. Ella no podía simplemente enviarlo ciego a esto, sin importar cuánto más fácil hubiera hecho su trabajo.

_[En 1918 nadie se tomó la molestia de averiguar cuál era su voluntad. Pero mientras los aliados defendieron el derecho de autodeterminación de las tribus negras primitivas, se negaron en 1918 a otorgar a una nación altamente civilizada como los alemanes los derechos del hombre que previamente les habían sido prometidos solemnemente.]_

Cassandra sabía que a Ryddle no le habían contado mucho sobre los riesgos del trabajo, lo cual era un descuido que aún no había corregido. Si bien era cierto que los Testigos eran invisibles para los muggles y la gente mágica sabía que no debía acercarse a ellos, los accidentes y las desviaciones de ese patrón no eran desconocidos. A principios de la década de 1700 hubo un grupo terrorista de magos que había atacado específicamente a los Testigos que registraban importantes logros de las mujeres.

Luego, un siglo después, surgió un grupo que creía que los Testigos eran de alguna manera santos y recibían sus tareas no de Videntes, sino de deidades superiores. Este concepto erróneo condujo a una caza generalizada de Testigos y su breve clasificación como no humanos, antes de que la ley fuera revocada.

Hoy en día los Testigos eran tratados con respeto, como los sanadores y coordinadores de caridad. Respeto que surgió de la admiración hacia personas que contribuían a su sociedad, en lugar del respeto real hacia el trabajo en sí. Algunas brujas y magos con el potencial de convertirse en Testigos se habían negado a continuar con sus prolíficas carreras.

Bueno, al menos Ryddle no parecía ser particularmente ambicioso. De hecho, el hombre parecía abrumado a veces y francamente aturdido una vez que descubrió su salario. Era triste, en cierto sentido.

_'Veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas,'_ Cassandra pensó, alejándose del rubio desconocido._ 'Los comienzos a menudo son desafiantes, y ha habido demasiados signos de una próxima era de confusión para que me relaje. Ryddle estará en agua caliente desde el principio. ¿Podra sobrevivir a eso?'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**1939**

Si había algo que el Sanador Oaley odiaba acerca de las visitas domiciliarias, era tener que dar las malas noticias a la familia en su propia casa. No es que alguna vez haya disfrutado dando malas noticias a los seres queridos de los pacientes, pero al menos en un hospital era considerablemente más fácil permanecer impersonal e independiente de la situación.

El hombre respiró hondo y se volvió hacia donde estaba parado el esposo de su paciente. — Lamento decir esto, — comenzó Oaley. — Pero la condición de su esposa no parece prometedora en absoluto.

— ¿Qué tan mala es la situación? — Preguntó Lord Black. — ¿Seguramente se puede hacer algo, cualquier cosa?

— No, me temo que no, — dijo Oaley, antes de continuar vacilante— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible por el momento. Por supuesto, sería mejor si pudiéramos trasladarla a San Mungo, pero a lo sumo eso nos daría una mejor comprensión de lo que causó esto. Todo lo que puedo decir en este momento es que el daño ya está hecho y no hay forma de deshacerlo. Si lo desea, Lord Black, yo puedo enviarle un informe escrito de los detalles de su condición. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que no... será una lectura agradable.

— Incluso si descubrimos qué es lo que ha deteriorado su salud, — continuó Arcturus. — ¿Está seguro de que no podría revertirse de alguna manera?

— Sus pulmones están a punto de colapsar, — explicó el sanador Oaley. — Incluso si pudiéramos reemplazarlos, su sangre también está contaminada por esta... enfermedad. Nunca antes había visto este tipo de enfermedad y no sé qué tipo de pociones podrían mejorarla. Experimentar es demasiado peligroso, podría matarla de inmediato. Lo siento, Lord Black, pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Además, no podría haber sido una enfermedad común que estuviera destruyendo el cuerpo de Lady Black desde el interior tan terriblemente. Oaley pudo ver los signos de una maldición o un veneno muy potente, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo el beneficio de dejar algunas piedras sin remover. Él era, después de todo, un Sanador y no un Auror.

En la cama, un ataque de tos sacudió el cuerpo de Melania, dejándola sin aliento. El sabor de la sangre era fuerte en su boca. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, y la dejó sintiéndose profundamente humillada. No podría haber sido una coincidencia que se enfermara tan pronto después de una tregua con Arcturus. Se estaba muriendo, y era culpa de su esposo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? — Melania preguntó, su voz ronca y dolorida. — ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

— Dos semanas, — dijo el Sanador Oaley suavemente. — A lo sumo.

En dos semanas ella estaría muerta, y Arcturus permanecería felizmente vivo, libre de hacer lo que quisiera con el nombre y la fortuna Black. ¿Qué hay de sus hijos? Ella no podía simplemente dejarlos así. Arcturus todavía estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Oh, cuánto lo odiaba, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para caer en su tregua? El maldito bastardo debe haberse reído de ella todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, no sería su victoria. Ella no iba a permitir eso.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda darme? — Comenzó Melania, reuniendo una sonrisa temblorosa. — ¿Algo para hacer que el dolor... y la fatiga... sean más fáciles de soportar?

— En realidad no, — dijo el Sanador Oaley, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Poción animarla un poco y algo para aliviar el dolor a lo sumo, pero eso solo puede aumentar su movilidad por un tiempo muy limitado.

— Está bien, — dijo Melania, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose profundamente exhausta. — Si tiene algo de eso con usted, déjelo junto a la mesa.

Una vez sola, la bruja dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, resistiendo el impulso de llorar. Qué fin estaba enfrentando. Y, oh, qué impotente estaba en contra de eso. Arcturus había ganado esta ronda, pensando que era la última, pero Melania aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir la derrota. Incluso más que ser superada por el hombre que despreciaba, lo que roía su orgullo tan despiadadamente, era saber que su muerte dejaría feliz a su esposo.

Arcturus no merecía ser feliz.

Si tan solo pudiera derribarlo con ella, de alguna manera. Debia haber algo que ella pudiera hacer. Cualquier cosa.

_'Él está haciendo todo esto para conseguir lo que quiere,' _pensó la bruja, aun luchando por darse cuenta de que Arcturus realmente había llegado tan lejos. _'¿Pero qué quiere él? Claramente no ser el Ministro de Magia, después de todo. ¿Seguramente todo esto no podría ser por Ryddle? ¡Ese sangre sucia ni siquiera parece interesado en Arcturus!_

Los ojos de Melania se agrandaron cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación en la que se había puesto su esposo. Arcturus, como el miserable hombre que era, había cedido una vez más a los deseos que su obsesión estaba alimentando actualmente. Con toda probabilidad, Ryddle era el objetivo de ese deseo, y a menos que sucediera algo que cambiara el statu quo, era probable que el sangre sucia aún no cayera en ninguna de las trampas de Arcturus.

Una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios habló de esperanza y satisfacción, y Melania ya estaba pensando qué decir en su carta antes de comenzar a moverse para tomar un pergamino y una pluma. Tendría que proporcionar al menos algo de información para convencer a Ryddle de conocerla y escucharla. Advirtiendo al hombre seguramente haría que la obsesión de Arcturus no se cumpliera.

No sería una gran victoria, considerando su propio final, pero al menos era algo.

Al volver a su cama, Melania se quedó quieta por unos momentos, reuniendo sus pensamientos y decidiendo con qué comenzar. Luego, unos minutos después, comenzó a escribir.


	17. Melania Black

Melania Black

**1939**

Harry estaba ocupado preparando le desayuno cuando arribo la lechuza.

_'Me pregunto si es del Ministerio,'_ pensó Harry abriendo la ventana. La única otra opción que se le ocurrió era que, bueno, era de alguien del nuevo grupo de amigos de Tom. Por Merlín, solo pensar en cómo el niño estaba socializando con personas de su misma edad puso a Harry ridículamente feliz y orgulloso. Había llevado a Tom al Callejón Diagon hace solo unos días para encontrarse con estos amigos suyos, y por lo que Harry había observado, todos parecían estar bien.

Le había dado a Tom unos cuantos galeones y le permitió deambular libremente con sus amigos. Más tarde, ver a los niños conversar sobre las cosas que habían comprado hizo que Harry se preguntara si la falta de dinero había impedido que Tom se conectara con la gente la primera vez... si se había distanciado con la esperanza de que nadie se molestara en interrogarlo sobre dinero, o ponerlo en una situación que lo obligaría a admitir que no tenía. Con la orgullosa personalidad de Tom, era muy probable que hubiera sido bastante sensible cuando se trataba de todo tipo de desventajas que había tenido mientras crecía.

Actualmente, el niño estaba leyendo la última edición de Galeones Globales, ocasionalmente contándole a Harry sobre las políticas fiscales o lo que sea que algunas partes estaban proponiendo, y lo terribles que eran. Harry no estaba seguro de si eso era incluso lo que Tom quería decir: todo le sonaba completamente ajeno y una parte de él se preguntaba si la falta de sentido común que la mayoría de los magos parecía sufrir se debía a la falta general de educación cuando se trataba de algo no mágico

Hermione una vez se había quejado al respecto, hacía mucho tiempo, pero Harry no había prestado mucha atención al discurso en ese momento. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía que podía entender su frustración mucho más. ¿Por qué no se enseñaban matemáticas junto con Aritmancia? ¿Por qué no se enseñaba la historia muggle junto con la historia mágica, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los incidentes más formativos en la historia humana estaban completamente desprovistos de magia? ¿Por qué se les enseñaba a Aparecerse antes de enseñarles a los estudiantes geografía o al menos a leer mapas?

La pequeña lechuza que había volado dejó escapar un fuerte grito, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El pájaro había dejado caer un trozo de pergamino en el mostrador frente a él antes de sentarse en la mesa cercana. Tom levantó la vista de su periódico, miró al búho con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos en silencio, antes de alejar al pájaro y volver a leer lo que le había llamado la atención. Harry suspiró y buscó la carta para leerla.

_"Sr. Ryddle,"_ comenzaba la carta, cada palabra escrita con una hermosa caligrafía que le era totalmente desconocida a Harry.

_"Soy Melania Black, la esposa de Arcturus Black._

_Como estoy corta de tiempo y energía, no perderé el tiempo con formalidades innecesarias. Ha llegado a mi atención que mi esposo ha sido, quizás, una molestia para usted. Estoy insegura de cuanto él le ha dicho hasta ahora, pero hay asuntos importantes que usted debe saber antes que le entre la idea de pasar tiempo con él._

_Me gustaría mucho que aceptar mi invitación para un desayuno tardío..."_

El resto de la breve carta consistió principalmente en el tiempo y la ubicación precisos, con algunas líneas de cómo Black no estaba planeando nada bueno. Era, en general, una carta bastante extraña. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente extraña como para que Harry la descartara. El lugar que Lady Black había sugerido era público, y no parecía del tipo que atacara a nadie con testigos alrededor. Además... tal vez era lo mejor. Prefería conocerla en público y escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, que arriesgarse a ser arrinconado en algún lugar en circunstancias menos neutrales.

_'Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas de las que Tom me diría que me mantuviera alejado,' _Harry pensó, mirando la carta con una expresión contemplativa. Luego se encogió de hombros y decidió aceptar la invitación. Al menos podría intentar averiguar qué estaba haciendo Black: el acoso y todas las conversaciones extrañas e inútiles que el hombre había insistido en iniciar cada vez que veía a Harry eran inquietantes y desagradables. Su comportamiento era absurdo y alarmante y a Harry no le gustaba nada. Si conocer a Lady Black podría detener esto... entonces por Merlín, Harry estaría feliz de conocerla.

— ¿Es del ministerio? — Preguntó Tom de repente, sin levantar la vista de su periódico. — Esa carta que acabas de recibir.

— Algo así, respondió Harry vagamente, antes de enviar a la lechuza con su respuesta a Lady Black. — Dime, volverás a Hogwarts mañana. ¿Has empacado todo lo que necesitas?

— Lo haré más tarde, — prometió Tom, sin sonar particularmente entusiasmado por dejar a Harry nuevamente. Era muy halagador. — Aún no es mediodía. ¿Podemos comer panqueques para el desayuno? Realmente no quiero avena de nuevo.

— Bien, — resopló Harry, rodando los ojos y volviéndose hacia la nevera. — Pero después de eso irás y comenzarás a empacar. No es necesario empacar todo de inmediato, pero es mejor no dejarlo todo para la noche. O, Merlín no lo quiera, mañana por la mañana.

— Como sea, — murmuró Tom, y Harry pudo escucharlo rodar los ojos. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sabía que estaba sucediendo. — Lo haré si debo hacerlo.

_'Lo extrañare aún más,'_ Harry pensó mientras preparaba el desayuno. _' _

_Realmente espero que Trelawney me envíe pronto a una misión real, necesito algo que hacer. El Callejón Diagon se está volviendo cada vez menos interesante y no disfruto caminando por Londres así. Por otra parte, podría comenzar a buscar casas disponibles... Tom dijo que su único deseo es tener una habitación para él solo. Esa debería ser una solicitud fácil de cumplir, ¿verdad?_

¿No sería genial si pudiera darle la bienvenida a Tom a una casa nueva y mejor? Solo imaginando lo feliz que estaría Tom, Harry también se sentiría feliz. Ahora, si solo tuviera algunos buenos amigos con quienes compartir esta felicidad... su vida estaría completa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La estación de King's Cross estaba casi tan ocupada como lo había estado en septiembre.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo lo que necesitas? — Preguntó Harry, como si no se hubiera asegurado personalmente de que Tom no hubiera olvidado nada. — Recuerda escribir. Con más frecuencia ahora, por favor. Y no desperdicies todo tu dinero durante este viaje, nunca sabe si necesitaras algo para cuando regreses a casa en el verano.

— Claro, — respondió Tom, y estuvo muy cerca de abrazar a Harry adiós cuando vio a Mulciber dirigirse hacia él. No importaba cuán bueno amigo fuera Mulciber, a Tom no le gustaba la idea de abrazar a Harry frente a nadie. — Y también tienes que escribirme, Harry. Sobre tu trabajo y solo... cualquier otra cosa. Y no te preocupes, si hay algo que sé manejar mejor que tú, es dinero. Ambos lo sabemos.

Tom pensó que era ridículo que tan pronto como le dio la espalda a Harry y subió al tren con Mulciber, fue golpeado con un fuerte deseo de regresar y pedirle a Harry que lo llevara a casa. No era que no le gustara Hogwarts, por el contrario, Tom amaba a Hogwarts, pero había algo agotador en estar lejos de casa.

— Elliot, — llamó una voz, y Tom vio a Rosier caminando por el pasillo hacia ellos. — ¿Ya has encontrado un compartimento? Ahora estoy buscando uno vacío también.

— Todavía no, — respondió Mulciber. — Pero estamos buscando uno vacío en este momento. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Rosier miró a Tom con una expresión ligeramente molesta, como si hubiera esperado que Tom simplemente desapareciera por ahora. — Si esta es la compañía que tienes, creo que pasaré. Además, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Al aparezca y no puedo soportarlo. Te veré una vez que lleguemos.

Tom y Mulciber continuaron su camino en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Tom preguntara— ¿Qué tiene Rosier contra Avery de todos modos?

— No sé, — admitió Mulciber. — Nunca se han llevado bien, pero que yo sepa, Chad es el que sigue molestando a Al, en lugar de ser al revés. Oh, oye, hablando del diablo.

Habían abierto la puerta de otro compartimento y encontraron a Avery sentado allí solo. El chico se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa alegre. — ¿Hablando del diablo? — Avery dijo. — ¿Ustedes dos estaban hablando de mí?

— Solo me preguntaba dónde estabas, — Tom mintió fácilmente, tomando asiento. — ¿Ya viste a Prince y Pucey?

— No he visto a Eileen, — dijo Avery. — Pero Opaline estaba hablando con Ursula Carrow sobre algo, no sé qué. Parecía bastante intenso. ¿Y si Prince termina llegando tarde y pierde el tren?

— Es muy poco probable que suceda, — dijo Tom. — Además, disfruten el descanso mientras puedan. ¿Recuerdan que ella tiene los planes de estudio listos para ustedes?

— Oh no, — gruñó Mulciber, dejándose caer. — Lo olvidé.

— Me pregunto qué tan intenso será, — reflexionó Avery. — Quiero decir, ella estudia mucho todos los días, ¿verdad? Realmente espero que no espere el mismo nivel de esfuerzo de mi parte. Todo lo que quiero hacer es aprobar.

— Podrías mantenerte a ese nivel, — dijo Tom, mirando a Avery con una sonrisa. — O podrías estudiar mucho y obtener mejores resultados que Rosier.

— ¡Estaría tan enojado! — Avery sonrió, de repente parecía entusiasmado. — Ya me lo puedo imaginar. Merlín, si supero su puntaje en todas las materias, no podrá hablarme de la forma en que lo hace habitualmente, ¿verdad? Porque demostrará que soy más listo que él, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cuál es su problema, de todos modos? — Tom preguntó, demasiado curioso para molestarse en pretender ser lo suficientemente sensible como para no entrometerse. — No es razonable cuando se trata de ti. ¿Por qué es eso?

— No estoy realmente seguro, — dijo Avery, frunciendo el ceño. — Es solo que... así es como siempre ha sido conmigo, desde que tengo memoria. Solo espero que crezca o, al menos, no empeore. Es bastante molesto. Y yo dudo que la compañía de Dorian realmente ayude.

— Lestrange, — murmuró Tom, frunciendo el ceño ante la mera mención del nombre. — Merlín, ese sí que es un caso. — Tom no entendía cómo Mulciber podía mantenerse en buenos términos con ambos.

— Así es, — estuvo de acuerdo Avery. Luego miró a Mulciber y puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿En serio estás a punto de tomar otra siesta? ¿Cuánto sueño necesitas? ¿Eso es saludable?

— Me encanta dormir, — respondió Mulciber, sin abrir los ojos. — Es cómodo. También deberías probarlo. Tenemos muchas horas antes de que estemos cerca de Hogwarts.

— Pero no tengo sueño, — protestó Avery. —

— Entonces quédate callado y déjame dormir, — dijo Mulciber. — Despiértame cuando estamos a punto de llegar.

— Eso es casi siete horas más, — resopló Avery, volviéndose hacia Tom. — ¡No puede dormir hasta entonces!

— ¿No puede? — Tom preguntó, sacando un libro y pensando en una forma de evitar que Avery lo molestara. — Solo espera a que Prince aparezca. Estoy bastante seguro de que tendrá muchas cosas de qué hablar. Incluyendo el horario de estudio que hizo. A menos que hagas lo que Mulciber dijo y tomes una siesta. Ella no intentará despertarte, eso es seguro.

— ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, en ese caso... creo que haré eso, entonces, — dijo Avery a toda prisa. — Um, sí. Una siesta. Ahora.

Merlín, era tan fácil de manipular que Tom se sintió casi culpable por ello. Sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, especialmente después de que Avery logró dormirse en unos pocos minutos. Una vez que el tren comenzó a moverse, Tom hizo una pausa en su lectura para cerrar la puerta del compartimento. No era que no quisiera que Prince y Pucey se unieran a ellos, sino que había decidido disfrutar del silencio actual durante el mayor tiempo posible. Y aunque Prince era muchas cosas, ella no era una persona callada.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El restaurante en el que Harry se reunió con Melania era impresionante y escandalosamente caro. Llevaba una de las nuevas túnicas que había comprado recientemente, e incluso la calidad de la ropa mejor que el promedio no era suficiente para encajar en la multitud que parecía frecuentar este lugar. Había pensado que el restaurante al que Malfoy lo había arrastrado era lujoso, pero incluso ese lugar no podía competir con este.

Melania Black estaba sentada junto a la ventana, y aunque Harry la había visto solo dos veces antes, estaba sorprendido de lo pálida y enfermiza que lucía ahora. A pesar de lo que fuera lo que la estaba enfermando, la mirada en sus ojos era aguda y concentrada, y su voz era estable cuando hablaba.

— Sr. Ryddle, — dijo. — Gracias por aceptar esta reunión.

— Es un placer, — respondió Harry, tomando asiento frente a ella. Un camarero bien vestido pareció servirle una taza de té antes de alejarse, trabajando tranquila y eficientemente. En un rincón no muy lejos de ellos, una bruja con un vestido de hermoso diseño tocaba el piano con algunos magos merodeando cerca, tal vez con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

— ¿Le sorprendió el contenido de mi carta? — Lady Black preguntó mientras mezclaba miel con su té. — Hable libremente, Sr. Ryddle. Hay fuertes encantamientos de privacidad alrededor de cada mesa. Es uno de los puntos más delicados de este establecimiento.

— Estuve sorprendido de que me contactara, — admitió Harry, aún sin saber cuán honesto podía ser con la mujer. — Pero el tema en sí no.

— Ya no tengo nada que perder, — dijo Lady Black. — Y, para ser sincera, no es algo pequeño lo que me ha dejado permitir la presencia de un sangre sucia a mí alrededor, Sr. Ryddle. — Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sin ninguna emoción por su actitud. ¿Qué pasaba con los sangre pura y su afán de insultar su sangre tan rápido como podían encajar las palabras en una conversación?

— Si mi presencia la ofende, entonces…

— No creo que merezca el dolor que Arcturus estaría más que feliz de otorgarle, — continuó Lady Black con calma, mirando a Harry con una expresión sin complejos. — ¿Entiende eso, Sr. Ryddle? A pesar de que es un sangre sucia, y no le tengo ningún respeto, no creo que merezca ese dolor. Arcturus no es, y nunca ha sido, un buen hombre. A lo sumo, generalmente después de mucho esfuerzo, puede ser encantador. A menudo ni siquiera eso.

— No estoy sorprendido, — dijo Harry, pensando en lo socialmente incómodo que había sido el comportamiento del hombre a su alrededor. — Raramente he hablado con su esposo, y sin embargo, lo he visto seguirme por el Callejón Diagon de un extremo a otro. Cada vez que se acerca a mí para hablar, habla como si fuéramos amigos cercanos. Es... raro.

— Él hace eso a veces, — le dijo Lady Black, con desprecio coloreando su voz. — Se obsesiona tanto que olvida que todo es unilateral. ¿Has decidido qué hacer al respecto?

— ¿Qué hacer? — Repitió Harry. — Er... ¿nada? ¿Esperar? Realmente no he pensado qué hacer para que se detenga.

— Esperar no es una opción, — dijo Lady Black, mirando a Harry con algo parecido a la pena. — Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, señor Ryddle.

— ¿Qué...?

— Me estoy muriendo, — continuó la mujer, su voz cuidadosamente neutral. — Pronto, en cuestión de días, estaré muerta. La única razón por la que pude venir hoy es debido a una generosa cantidad de pociones que me mantienen consciente y capaz.

Bueno, eso no era lo que Harry esperaba que ella dijera. — Señora, no estoy... ¿Está usted...?

— No tengo interés en obstaculizar nuestra conversación con falta de confianza, señor Ryddle, — dijo Lady Black, buscando su bolso y sacando un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente. — ¿Puede adivinar qué poción tengo aquí conmigo?

— Yo... tengo una idea, — murmuró Harry, su corazón latía más rápido en anticipación. No estaba seguro de en qué se había metido, pero no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de eso. — ¿Veritaserum? ¿Cómo sé que funciona?

— Tanto usted como yo agregaremos una gota a nuestras bebidas, — dijo Lady Black, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. — Es decir, si realmente quiere la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, Sr. Ryddle.

— Si digo que sí, — dijo Harry, pensando en todas las formas en que esto podría salir mal, y de alguna manera no encontrando a ninguna de ellos una razón lo suficientemente buena como para detenerse. — Necesitaré que los encantamientos de privacidad sean fortalecidos.

— Naturalmente, — estuvo de acuerdo Lady Black, haciendo un gesto para que algunos miembros del personal se acercaran. En pocos minutos no solo se habían fortalecido los encantos de privacidad para satisfacción de Harry, sino que también les había servido un desayuno ligero. Lady Black agregó cuidadosamente una gota de veritaserum, solo una gota, para asegurarse de que se dijera la verdad pero permitiendo la libertad de cómo decirla, en la tetera antes de permitir que un camarero les sirviera una taza nueva. Tomó el primer sorbo, y solo después de eso Harry también bebió.

— Arcturus me está matando, — dijo Lady Black, acomodándose en su silla y mostrando una sonrisa tan amarga que dolía. — Todavía no he descubierto cómo, pero sé que es él.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué querría matarla? Usted es su esposa.

— Fue un matrimonio arreglado, — explicó Lady Black. — Yo era joven, y él era guapo, rico y de una buena familia. No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, aunque se me hizo evidente en cuestión de semanas. Era demasiado tarde para eso, por supuesto. , y desde entonces él y yo hemos tenido una relación muy desafortunada entre nosotros. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

— ¿Qué ganaría... haciendo eso? — Harry se preguntó, encontrando difícil pensar en alguien que quisiera matar a su propia esposa.

— Hasta donde yo sé, simplemente la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, — dijo Lady Black. — Y eso es, Sr. Ryddle, donde usted entra en escena.

— ¿Su... interés en mí? — Harry adivinó, suspirando pesadamente. La idea de que Black lo quisiera de alguna manera era suficiente para que su piel se erizara. Tan guapo como era el hombre, había algo demasiado mal en él para que Harry lo encontrara remotamente atractivo. — No estoy seguro de qué puedo hacer al respecto, para ser honesto.

— Simplemente no ceda ante él, — dijo Lady Black. — Es un hombre peligroso, y no puedo creer que esté advirtiendo a un sangre sucia...

— No lo soy, en realidad, — dijo Harry, las palabras involuntarias salieron de su boca. Lady Black se calló y entrecerró los ojos hacia él con una expresión que Harry no sabía cómo describir. En cambio, continuó — Bueno, según sus estándares, podría ser. Soy mestizo, sabe. Mi padre era un Potter.

— Eso ya es mejor de lo que pensé que podría ser, — dijo Lady Black, su tono mucho menos helado de lo que había sido antes. — Puedo ver el parecido. ¿Por qué ocultar algo como esto? ¿Por qué negar su sangre?

Harry hizo una pausa por un segundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que decir para cumplir con la compulsión de la poción sin revelar demasiado. Sabía que nadie podía escucharlos ahora, e incluso si dudaba de que ella compartiera sus secretos con alguien más, no podía contar con eso. — Tengo... una misión secreta. Los Potter no saben de mí, y así es como quiero que sea.

— ¿Y cuál es esta misión secreta? — Preguntó Lady Black, la incredulidad se mantuvo a raya solo por la confianza que tenía en la poción de la verdad. — Le aseguro que no compartiré la información con nadie. Satisfaga la curiosidad de una mujer moribunda, Sr. Potter.

— Por favor, solo llámeme Ryddle, — respondió Harry, apenas creyendo que esa fuera la persona a la que terminaría diciendo la verdad. O al menos parte de la verdad. — Tom, mi pupilo, es un descendiente directo de la línea Slytherin. Prefiero esperar hasta que sea unos años mayor antes de permitir que el mundo conozca de su... estado.

La mano de Lady Black se congeló sobre su bebida por unos momentos antes de continuar buscándola. Tal vez fue para controlar su sorpresa, pero bebió en silencio durante casi un minuto sin siquiera mirar a Harry. Finalmente, dejó la taza, respiró hondo y dijo— Arcturus nunca debe saberlo.

— Por supuesto, — estuvo de acuerdo Harry, pero la mujer sacudió la cabeza.

— No entiende la gravedad de esa información, — dijo. — Arcturus encontraría una manera de impugnar su custodia si descubre que el chico que está criando es un Slytherin. Un Slytherin real. La fama y las reliquias que traería el nombre... No merece nada de eso. Merlín, Creo que esta es la primera vez que me impresiona un Potter.

— No planeo usar su nombre para mi ventaja, — dijo Harry. — Todo lo que quiero es criar a Tom en un ambiente seguro...

— Mientras Arcturus esté interesado en usted, no puede confiar en que en ningún lado esté a salvo, — interrumpió Lady Black, y por primera vez desde el comienzo de su reunión, su voz tembló. — Es cruel y despiadado y no hay una línea que no cruzaría. Apenas conoce a sus hijos, no tiene amigos o familiares a los que realmente les agrade; el hombre es completamente incapaz de mantener una relación duradera con nadie.

— Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto? — Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. — Dijo que no puedo solo... esperar, ¿qué puedo hacer?

— Hay una cosa, — respondió Lady Black. — Pero necesitaré algo suyo a cambio.

— Mientras no ponga a Tom en peligro, — dijo Harry, tratando de pensar en todo lo que tenía que la mujer pudiera pedirle. — Al menos haré lo mejor que pueda para intentarlo.

— ¿Qué tan familiarizado estás con las 'verae amicitiae'?

— ¿Con qué?

— Para nada, entonces, — suspiró Lady Black. — Es un voto de amistad prometido a un viudo o viuda afligidos. El hechizo se desarrolló hace unos siglos cuando la hermana del Duque de Glanmore Pinkstone fue asesinada por la amiga y amante de su esposo. El propósito del hechizo es asegurar que nada íntimo pueda ocurrir entre la persona viuda y la amistad durante al menos tres años. Se hizo habitual hacer ese voto para disipar los rumores o para garantizar la lealtad.

— ¿Asegurar lealtad?

— Si hace el voto, estará obligado a pasar un tiempo en presencia de Arcturus durante los tres años. Reunirse de vez en cuando, hablar como lo hacen los amigos.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? — Pregunto Harry. — Pensé que el punto era no interactuar con él.

— Pierda una batalla pero gane la guerra, señor Potter, — respondió Lady Black. — Puede terminar pasando tiempo en su compañía, pero no podrá acercarse a usted de manera desagradable durante tres años completos. Eso le dará a su pupilo más tiempo para crecer antes de que Arcturus vuelva a ser una amenaza.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, pensando en sus opciones. — ¿Dijo que quiere algo a cambio de esta información? Y por favor, insisto, llámame Ryddle o Harry.

— Señor Potter, — dijo Lady Black, ignorando su pedido. — Tengo dos hijos, Orión y Lucrecia. Dos hijos cuyo padre no los cuida y cuyo tío no tiene sus mejores intereses en el corazón. Necesito saber que hay alguien a quien puedan contactar, si alguna vez desean hacerlo. Con las 'verae amicitiae', como amigo de Arcturus, estará en la posición ideal para estar allí para ellos.

— ¿Quiere que... cuide de sus hijos?

— Una vez que esté muerta, sí. De cualquier forma que pueda.

Harry consideró la idea de rechazar la solicitud de Lady Black por unos momentos antes de dar un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que no podía dejar que los niños sufrieran de la manera en que probablemente lo harían sus hijos. — Está bien. Lo haré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La primera semana de regreso en la escuela pasó rápidamente. Los estudiantes mayores estaban concentrados en prepararse para sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, mientras que otros estaban ocupados entrenando para la próxima Copa de Quidditch anual. Tom no tenía de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre numerosos temas diferentes que le parecían interesantes. Era justo como Harry le había dicho antes: la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenía más libros para leer de los que podía haber imaginado.

Fue en uno de los libros de historia más antiguos que vio por primera vez una mención de una cámara construida por Salazar Slytherin, escondida en algún lugar del castillo. Se dijo que este lugar, conocido como la Cámara de los Secretos, albergaba una criatura bestial con una misión sagrada que le había dado el propio Slytherin.

_'Aunque todo es especulación,'_ Tom concluyo ojeando las páginas del libro que sostenía, esperando encontrar algo más sobre esta cámara_. 'Ni siquiera hay prueba de que existe. Al fin encuentro interesante y resulta ser ficción.' _Aunque si resultaba ser cierto, ¿dónde estaría?

_'Parece poco realista que no haya magia que pueda localizar la cámara ahora ', _pensó el niño. _'Lo que probablemente significa que no es cierto, después de todo. Es mejor dedicar mi tiempo a leer otras cosas_'. Quizás era demasiado temprano para que él comenzara a estudiar para los exámenes de fin de curso, pero no era como si no pudiera hacerlo. Quizás sería beneficioso y lo ayudaría en lo que quería, clasificarse primero entre sus compañeros. Había sido bastante fácil ver que el éxito académico era algo que la mayoría de las personas, sin importar cuán prejuiciosos fueran, luchaban por conseguir.

Era la ventaja de Tom, y no quería perderla por nadie.

Al menos ahora podía estudiar en paz, ya que todos sus amigos estaban atrapados en Quidditch y la extraña noción de tener que 'estar allí' para un equipo del que no formaban parte. Los que no lo estaban, como Prince y Pucey, estaban ganando deudas y favores de estudiantes mayores que estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando para los exámenes como para molestarse en cosas como corregir sus propios ensayos. Pucey en particular, que parecía disfrutar genuinamente arreglando errores lingüísticos, había logrado llegar a ser bastante popular últimamente.

A Tom no le importaba estar solo en absoluto, y estas nuevas actividades mantenían a sus amigos ocupados y lejos de él, permitiéndole la libertad de estudiar lo que quisiera sin tener que explicarles sus intereses.

Era grandioso. Lamentablemente, no estaba destinado a durar.

— Disculpa, — dijo una voz vacilante, y Tom se volvió para ver a dos chicas vagamente familiares paradas detrás de él.

— ¿Si? — pregunto, molesto por ser interrumpido. ¿Por qué el acto de sostener un libro no se consideraba un signo de estar ocupado? ¿Seguramente no era irracional pedirle a la gente que lo dejara solo si lo veían leer? La chica que le había hablado se movió un poco, tiró nerviosamente de su corbata de Gryffindor y dijo:

— Nosotras... bueno, tenemos algunas clases contigo, y... um... sabemos que eres muy inteligente. Y nos preguntamos si podrías... ayudarnos un poco.

— Solo un poco de ayuda, no queremos copiar tu tarea ni nada, — se apresuró a decir la otra chica, una Hufflepuff. Las dos lo miraron con caras esperanzadas, recordándole mucho a Tom algunos clientes que frecuentaban la boutique de Maggie. Por un momento, el chico consideró negarse. Lo habría hecho, si no hubiera pensado en los beneficios a largo plazo. Si cualquiera de estas dos chicas era una sangre pura, entonces ayudarlas sería una inversión que Tom no podía esperar para obtener después un beneficio.

— Está bien, — dijo, dejando el libro que había estado sosteniendo. — ¿Qué temas?

— Encantamientos para mí, — dijo la chica Gryffindor, sentándose y sacando un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y una botella de tinta, antes de hurgar en su bolso para encontrar una pluma. — Soy Ramona, por cierto. Ramona Prewett.

— Soy Fabia Cornfoot, — dijo la Hufflepuff, tomando asiento justo al lado de su amiga. — Estoy tratando de entender la tarea de Pociones, pero estoy luchando con eso. Eres realmente bueno en Pociones, me di cuenta. Todos lo han hecho, realmente. Quería escribir mi ensayo sobre la diferencia entre cortar en cubitos y rebanar ingredientes, pero el libro de texto en realidad no lo discute mucho.

— Echa un vistazo al libro de _Metodología de Filbert Ink_, — dijo Tom, preguntándose si ese era realmente el grado de ayuda que ambas necesitaban. Honestamente, ¿por qué las personas no podían comenzar a pensar por sí mismas y resolver sus propios problemas? — Se trata de los aspectos prácticos para hacer pociones.

— Mi encantamiento de levitación es muy inestable, — dijo Prewett, luciendo ahora mucho menos nervioso que antes. — Realmente quiero terminar con esto, pero sigo lanzándolo a las cosas y simplemente... no funciona.

— Déjame ver", le dijo Tom, acomodándose en su silla. — Trata de levitar uno de los libros que tengo aquí. Luego podemos tratar de descubrir qué estás haciendo mal.

Realmente, él era demasiado amable, ¿no? Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que eventualmente esto demostrara ser más que una pérdida de tiempo. Si nada más, al menos era algo que podría contarle a Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir era más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado.

No habían muchos lugares disponibles en el periódico, pero el mago no sabía dónde más buscar. Quizás toda la experiencia de buscar una casa nueva donde mudarse sería más fácil si tuviera amigos en el mundo muggle que lo ayudaran. Sin embargo como estaban las cosas Harry estaba como lo había estado por años, completamente solo.

_'Merlin, ¿Por qué cada vez que Tom se marcha termino sintiéndome deprimido?' _pensó el hombre, suspirando mientras caminaba por la calle sin rumbo, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas casas disponibles para la venta. O incluso una agencia inmobiliaria de algún tipo, ¡seguramente debe haber alguna! Se sentía bastante tonto ahora, habiendo pensado antes que encontrar un nuevo hogar para él y Tom sería fácil.

Harry caminó por un buen rato, no tenía prisa por volver a casa todavía. No encontró ningún signo de casas en venta cerca, y finalmente sus pensamientos volvieron a su reunión con Melania Black. O, más específicamente, la conversación que habían tenido. No había pensado que le contaría a nadie la herencia de Tom y su propia identidad, pero no era como si Lady Black realmente se lo fuera a contar a alguien. Se había vuelto considerablemente más amigable, o bien, menos hostil, y más servicial tan pronto como descubrió que ni Harry ni Tom eran nacidos muggles.

Fue... fue extraño. Ese prejuicio, y cómo cambiaba a las personas. Era fácil para Harry imaginar a Lady Black como una madre querida y una amiga, pero solo en función de la forma en que lo trató después de descubrir su estado de sangre. La persona que había sido antes de eso, sin embargo... Circe, era como una mujer completamente diferente.

_'Bueno, al menos me advirtió sobre su marido,' _Harry pensó, cruzando una calle y encontrándose en un distrito con negocios completamente desconocido. _'Por Merlín, ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan extraño?'_ Arcturus Black había resultado ser el tipo de peligro que Harry no había encontrado antes en su vida. No estaba seguro de qué podía hacer para mantenerse a salvo, y lo más importante, mantener a Tom, a salvo.

Había tenido una buena cantidad de tratos con asesinos y torturadores: Mortífagos y otros delincuentes de todo tipo. Pero Arcturus Black... ese hombre le recordaba más a los asesinos en serie muggle de los que a Dudley le encantaba ver documentales. Harry recordaba vagamente la fascinación de Dudley con el Estrangulador de Sunderland, quien había sido arrestado durante el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts, y era tan fácil imaginar que alguien como Arcturus Black hiciera algo igualmente terrible.

_'Además, ¿ella quiere que me encargue de sus hijos?'_ Harry meneo la cabeza, preguntándose si eso era algo que podía hacer. _'En realidad puedo estar disponible para ellos, pero dudo que Black tome con amabilidad el que yo quiera interferir con sus hijos. Tome o no el voto.' _Ah, hablando de eso, tendría que pasar por una de las librerías del Callejón Diagon para encontrar información relacionada con el voto que Lady Black había mencionado.

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando Harry finalmente decidió regresar a casa. No había encontrado ninguna casa potencial para la venta, pero estaba decidido a volver a intentarlo al día siguiente. Por lo menos, podría aparecer más lejos de Deptford y echar un vistazo allí, o incluso podría pedir una agencia de bienes raíces que lo ayudara a encontrar el tipo de casa en la que él y Tom quisieran vivir.

En casa, Harry suspiró, cerró la puerta de un puntapié y se adentró en el pequeño apartamento. Estaba en el proceso de quitarse los zapatos cuando vio un pequeño búho posado en una rama afuera, mirándolo de una manera que era demasiado crítica para un pájaro. Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry lo dejó entrar. Con un fuerte grito, la lechuza dejó caer un sobre oficial en la mesa de Harry antes de robar una galleta de un plato y volar de nuevo, asegurándose de golpear la cara de Harry con un ala en su camino.

Harry, tal vez, habría pasado unos momentos mirando al pájaro, si el sello del Ministerio en el sobre no le hubiera llamado la atención. Tal como estaba, lo hizo, y él sabía de qué se trataba esta carta.

Su primera misión.


	18. Un extraño en el Reichstag

**Un extraño en el Reichstag**

**1939**

El sobre contenía más que la descripción de la misión, como Harry descubrió.

Había un simple anillo que resultó ser un Traslador cronometrado, destinado a llevarlo a donde tenía que ir, y luego llevarlo de regreso a casa. También había un pequeño porta memorias, un documento de identificación que se le indicó que tuviera con él en todo momento, y algunos otros documentos que Harry sabía que necesitaría leer cuidadosamente antes de partir para su misión.

'_¿Debería escribirle a Tom y contrale sobre esto?'_ pensó el joven de repente, antes de sacudir la cabeza y decidir que no. Aún no había necesidad de decirle nada a Tom, Harry podía esperar hasta después de la misión, aunque solo fuera para contarle un poco más sobre la experiencia. _'Además, si le escribo sobre esto ahora, pedirá otra carta después con más detalles.'_

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry miró el correo que había recibido, hojeando el pequeño montón de papeles para encontrar las instrucciones detalladas. Curioso y ansioso por saber más sobre el evento histórico que lo enviarían a presenciar, Harry se sentó a leer. Nunca había llegado a estudiar la historia correctamente, y su conocimiento de la historia muggle no era nada comparado con el poco de historia mágica que había aprendido durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

'_Iré a… Berlín el treinta de enero,'_ se dio cuenta y de repente sintió aprensión por lo que podía significar. ¿Había otras razones para ir a Alemania en esta fecha, además del creciente régimen nazi? Todavía no había muchas menciones de Hitler en las noticias muggle, pero había algunas. Y para Harry, incluso esos pocos momentos no eran más que malos presagios de lo que estaba por venir.

Además, no es que estuviera en contra, pero era bastante inesperado, ¿por qué lo enviarían a grabar eventos Muggle? ¿La Segunda Guerra Mundial impactaría también al mundo mágico? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no se han mencionado en ninguna de las clases de historia de Binns? A menos que los historiadores no se hubieran molestado en diferenciar entre las acciones de Hitler y Grindelwald.

Aparte de los documentos de aspecto oficial, había un pequeño mensaje de la propia Trelawney. Las pocas palabras, garabateadas en tinta azul brillante con una letra inesperadamente mala, no fueron el aliento que Harry había asumido que obtendría. No es que le importara, realmente no sentía que necesitara ningún estímulo.

_Ryddle_, decía la carta. _Lea la descripción de la misión y las instrucciones cuidadosamente. No pierda su traslador y no interactúe con nadie. Durante mi visión, vi a un hombre observándote; no dejes que eso se convierta en un obstáculo para tu tarea y no reconozcas a esa persona de ninguna manera. Si sucede algo, si se acerca a usted, asegúrese de no incluir esos momentos en el porta memorias. No espero nada menos que excelencia._

La carta tenía una firma desparramada abajo junto con la que parecía un sello de identificación.

'_¿Alguien va a estar observándome?'_ Harry pensó sintiéndose ligeramente alarmado. ¿Qué razón tendría alguien para hacer eso? Harry no era nadie aquí y así debería ser también en Alemania._ 'Quien sea que me esté observando no lo hará por quien soy. ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué soy un Testigo? ¿Por qué luzco diferente? Por lo que leí, el uniforme de los testigos es para mantenerse practicante invisibles de los muggles… así quien me observe deberá ser mágico.'_

¿Acaso ser un Testigo era algo que llamaba la atención? Si era así, entonces Harry no estaba esperando ese aspecto particular de su profesión. No echaba de menos el estatus de celebridad que había dejado atrás años atrás, y no vio ninguna razón para buscarlo.

'_Aunque claro con lo que me están pagando, supongo que un poco de atención vale la pena,'_ pensó el hombre, preguntándose porque le pagaban tanto a los testigos de esta época. Parecía un salario ridículo en comparación a lo que le pagaban a otras personas._ '¿Habían Testigos en mi tiempo? Por Merlín, no puedo recordar haber oído de ellos. No creo que Ron o Hermione hayan mencionado a los Testigos… y tampoco Binns.'_

¿Ser Testigo era un trabajo que había desaparecido antes de que Harry naciera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido para hacer desaparecer el trabajo? ¿Hubo testigos trabajando para Voldemort? Había tanto que Harry se moría por saber, y sin embargo... no había forma de descubrir nada de eso.

'_Quizás es para mejor,'_ pensó suspirando._ 'Si Voldemort los mato a todos, prefiero no saber.'_ Lo último que quería era pensar en Voldemort y en las cosas que Tom había hecho la primera vez. Voldemort era una pesadilla que no sucedería, Harry se aseguraría de eso.

Suspirando una vez más, Harry se levantó de la silla y se movió para ponerse un atuendo más cómodo. Sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a la misión, y no podía evitar preocuparse: ¿qué pasaría si algo salía mal? ¿Qué pasa si el extraño que lo miraba resultaba ser una amenaza de algún tipo? ¿Podría ser posible que Trelawney hubiera entendido mal la situación de alguna manera?

'_Aunque no puedo preguntarle,'_ Harry pensó meneando la cabeza. _'Ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que ella me haría si la interrogo.'_ La anciana no parecía ser tolerante con ese tipo de cosas, y Harry no estaba particularmente interesado en descubrir si su suposición era correcta o no. Además, tenía algo más que hacer por ahora.

Tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para prepararse, y planeaba pasar bien cada una de esas horas. Y una vez que regresara, podría reenfocarse en la búsqueda de casas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No era que Tom no disfrutara de sus clases de Pociones, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de trabajar junto con alguien. No consideraba que las contribuciones deficientes de otras personas fueran entretenidas o educativas en lo más mínimo.

Si tenía que trabajar con alguien más, Prince era a menudo su compañera de elección durante esta clase en particular. A pesar de ser irritantemente comunicativa cuando se trataba de ingredientes y ridículamente obsesiva sobre ese método de corte específico que ella había considerado superior a todos los demás, Tom estaba de acuerdo en secreto con ella, pero no quería decirle eso, además ella era capaz de mantenerse al día con el trabajo de Tom.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Avery se sentó al lado de Tom antes de que Prince estuviera en el aula. Era, en una palabra, inusual, ya que el otro chico hasta ahora había preferido quedarse al lado de Mulciber.

— Trabaja conmigo hoy, — dijo el chico, y Tom accedió con facilidad; no quería ahuyentar a Avery y lidiar con sus sentimientos heridos más tarde, al igual que no quería inflar el sentido de importancia personal de Prince exigiéndole que fuera su compañera.

Además, invertir en una amistad con Avery era una empresa potencialmente beneficiosa; el otro niño era un sangre pura de una familia rica y conocida. Por derecho de nacimiento, en esta sociedad, podría acceder a cosas que a Tom no se le permitiría siquiera mirar.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió a su clase con una expresión encantada, antes de agitar su varita para hacer que las instrucciones escritas aparecieran en la pizarra. — Hoy, — dijo, — nos sumergiremos en una poción un poco más desafiante: una cura para los venenos comunes. Ahora, tengan en cuenta que no es suficiente saber cómo preparar esta poción, sino también saber cuáles son los venenos en los que funciona. Encontrarán una lista completa en sus libros, página doscientos treinta y cinco.

'_Preguntara sobre eso en el examen,'_ Tom pensó._ 'Eso está bien, las listas son fáciles de memorizar.'_

— En este momento, sin embargo, supondré que todos hicieron su tarea y leyeron el capítulo nueve antes de venir aquí, — continuó Slughorn. — ¡Y comenzaremos con la preparación de inmediato!

— Consígueme el bezoar primero, — le dijo Tom a Avery, — después de eso puedes concentrarte en obtener el resto de los ingredientes. Me encargaré de cortar y haremos la preparación juntos.

Y con juntos, Tom quería decir solo. No iba a arriesgar su historial de éxitos.

— Está bien, — estuvo de acuerdo Avery, y se dirigió a donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se estaban aglomerando para tener en sus manos los bezoares más grandes disponibles.

Tom observó a su compañero levantarse las mangas y codearse sin piedad hacia el frente de la multitud, con la actitud despreocupada de una persona cuya consideración por otras personas brillaba con su ausencia. No pudo evitar sentirse a regañadientes impresionado después de presenciar un golpe de codo particularmente cruel que dejó a un niño de Hufflepuff frotándose la garganta con lágrimas.

— Toma, — dijo Avery después de un viaje de regreso innecesariamente violento a través de la multitud de estudiantes. — El bezoar. Eso fue divertido. ¿Podría conseguirte otro?

— No es necesario", respondió Tom. — Consígueme las hierbas que figuran en la pizarra ahora. Comenzaré a trabajar en la poción de inmediato.

— Siempre haces que la preparación parezca tan fácil, — dijo Avery unos minutos más tarde, una vez que regresó con los otros ingredientes. — De hecho, actúas como si cada clase fuera fácil para ti. ¿No es eso aburrido?

— Bueno, para mí la escuela en general es fácil, — respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a decirle al otro chico, ni a nadie, cuánto estudió y todas las cosas con las que tuvo problemas. Era mejor para hacerles pensar que él era talentoso — Y a veces aburrida, tienes razón en eso.

— Merlín, apuesto a que estarías mucho más entretenido con lo que estudian los alumnos mayores, — dijo Avery. — Lástima que no puedas tener en tus manos sus libros.

— Está bien, — mintió Tom. — Ahora ve a buscarme dos bayas de muérdago del otro armario. — Pasaría un tiempo antes de que la poción estuviera lista, pero a Tom no le importó. No cuando Avery, sin saberlo, le había dado algo interesante en qué pensar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hacía frío.

El cielo estaba gris sobre su cabeza y fuertes ráfagas de viento helado enviaban nieve por todas partes. La gente se movía rápidamente de un refugio a otro, y para Harry estaba claro que ninguno de los hombres y mujeres que se agolpaban estaba afuera en este clima por diversión.

El traslador lo había dejado parado frente a un gran edificio con un toque oficial. Harry no pudo encontrar sorpresa en sí mismo cuando vio una hilera de banderas rojas con un círculo blanco y una esvástica negra en el medio. Era tan extraño, tan inquietante, ver esas banderas ahora y darse cuenta de que aún no formaban parte de la historia. Darse cuenta de que pronto millones de personas sufrirían debido a las personas que llevaban y creían en esa bandera.

Fue un pensamiento que lo hizo sentir enfermo.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry entró al edificio, siguiendo los pasos de aquellos de las personas emocionadas a su alrededor. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de él, y pronto el joven mago se encontró de pie en una gran sala, no muy diferente de uno de los grandes auditorios dentro del Ministerio de Magia. El pasillo estaba ridículamente frío pese a ser un área interior, y Harry estaba contento de tener su abrigo para mantenerlo caliente.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que un hombre vestido con un uniforme militar caminó hacia el frente del auditorio, en una especie de escenario elevado, se puso frente al podio y dijo algunas palabras. Momentos después, la multitud se calmó, con los ojos fijos en el hombre, que luego asintió y salió del escenario una vez más.

'_Me pregunto si alguien traducirá lo que estoy oyendo al español,'_ Harry pensó._ 'Merlín, desearía saber hablar alemán.'_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro hombre se parara en el podio y dijera algunas palabras en alemán que provocaron una repentina oleada de aplausos de la audiencia reunida.

Y luego, Harry lo reconoció por las imágenes que había visto muchos años atrás, Hitler llegó al escenario. Los aplausos de la audiencia continuaron durante mucho tiempo, mientras el hombre permanecía en silencio, evaluando a la multitud con una mirada en blanco. Cuando habló, su voz no era del todo agresiva, aunque había un tono que le dio a Harry una sensación bastante desagradable. Le recordó, curiosamente, al tío Vernon.

'_Me pregunto si Voldemort alguna vez aprendió alemán,'_ Harry pensó de repente. _'¿Sabía sobre Hitler? Definitivamente debió saber, creo que paso todos su veranos en el orfanato.'_  
Suspirando e intentando reenfocarse en un discurso que no entendia, el mago pronto se encontró observando a la multitud a su alrededor. Y solo entonces recordó la advertencia de Trelawney de un hombre que lo estaría observando desde atrás. Un hombre que era, potencialmente peligroso.

'_¿No me atacarían en una multitud como esta?'_ Harry se preguntó. _'Quizás debería buscarlo y confrontarlo. Pacíficamente. Solo ver quién es.'_

Además Harry y Trelawney habían asumido que el hombre sería peligroso, ¿y si no lo fuera? ¿Qué pasaría si era simplemente un espectador que vio a un testigo en la multitud? Harry no creía que tuviera que estar en alerta máxima en todo momento; no tenía un Señor Oscuro o un montón de Mortífagos tras él esta vez.

'_Tendré que buscar algún hechizo traductor,'_ Harry pensó de repente, preguntándose que estaba diciendo Hitler que estaba agitando tanto a todos.

_[Dieser Erfolg wurde erkämpft durch eine unermeßliche Willensanstrengung und durch die Kraft tapferer und fanatisch durchgehaltener Entschlüsse—]_

Hermione había estudiado alemán durante unos meses después de la guerra, y Harry lamentaba no haberse unido a ella en esa actividad en particular. En cualquier caso, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto hechizos útiles o estudiar mucho.

— ¿Disfrutando el discurso? — Dijo una voz vagamente familiar de repente, y no fue hasta que Harry sintió una suave presión sobre su hombro que se dio cuenta de que era a quien le estaban hablando. Se volvió y casi cayó hacia atrás.

Grindelwald le sonrió encantadoramente, pero había algo en la expresión que no parecía genuina... o amigable.

Harry sonrió nervioso a cambio, preguntándose si este era el comienzo de algún problema no deseado, o si Grindelwald se había acercado a él simplemente porque lo recordaba de su última reunión.

— Realmente no lo entiendo, — admitió Harry, antes de continuar torpemente con — Es un placer volver a encontrarlo, Sr. Grindelwald. Tuvo éxito en la... consulta con Ollivander, ¿verdad?

— No, — le dijo el mago mayor con una sonrisa fácil, y aunque parecía tan amable como lo había sido la última vez que se conocieron, había algo muy diferente sobre él hoy. — No pudo, por eso decidí ir a la única otra pista que tengo. De hecho, esperaba verte.

— Qué coincidencia, — dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado y listo para huir, maldito fuera el trabajo. Ah, no, no podía hacer eso, Trelawney lo mataría. — ¿Cómo... cómo puedo ayudarle? — ¿Qué demonios podría querer el hombre de él? ¡Se habían visto solo una vez antes, y nada interesante había sucedido durante ese encuentro!

— Oh, no es una coincidencia, — dijo Grindelwald con una breve carcajada. — Un poco de suerte líquida, y aquí estamos los dos

_[—daß Deutschland nicht einen einzigen Soldaten mobilisiert hatte, trotz der gleichen Versicherungen, die den Vertretern auswärtiger—]_

— Y en cómo puedes ayudarme, — continuo Grindelwald, el tono de su voz engañadoramente ligero, — podrías decirme que sabes de la Varita Mayor.

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh, no, no, no, _no_.

Como había…

_Por qué él..._

Harry respiró hondo y plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras intentaba desesperadamente descubrir cómo demonios podía Grindelwald sospechar que Harry sabía algo sobre la varita mágica. ¿Había usado legeremancia en Harry sin que él lo notara? ¿Qué lo llevaría a hacer algo así?

— Yo, — dijo Harry, — no tengo idea…

— Reconociste la Varita Mayor cuando la mencioné hace un momento, — lo interrumpió Grindelwald, luciendo visiblemente menos divertido que antes. — Soy bastante bueno leyendo a la gente, señor Ryddle, aunque lo diga yo mismo. Y dado que mi tiempo aquí es limitado, iré directo al grano y me saltearé las bromas, perdóneme por eso, ¿quiere? El problema, con el que quizás me pueda ayudar, es que desde hace bastante tiempo la varita no ha funcionado como solía hacerlo. Casi me di por vencido en encontrar una solución real, hasta que me topé con usted en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Y sabe qué pasó entonces?

— No lo sé, — dijo Harry, preguntándose si estaba a punto de lamentar sus palabras, — pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirá. — Sin importar si Harry quería escucharlo o no.

_[—daß das nationalsozialistische Deutschland keine Feindschaft mit anderen Völkern will—]_

— La varita... se movió, — dijo Grindelwald. — Por sí misma. Las varitas no hacen eso, Sr. Ryddle. No, a menos que reconozcan una firma con la que resuenen.

— Eso no parece que tenga nada que ver conmigo, — le dijo Harry, preguntándose si el hombre intentaría algo en esta multitud. Merlín, de todas las cosas que lo habían preocupado, ¡esto ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza! — No me interesa la varita mágica.

— Sus intereses no tienen importancia, — dijo Grindelwald, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Lo cual, guau, grosero. — Lo que importa es el interés de la varita en usted.

— El interés hipotético que cree que existe, — señaló Harry, la alarma y la preocupación dando paso a la molestia. — No estoy seguro de lo que espera que haga.

_[Wir haben es erlebt, daß, nachdem in unserem Volk am Ende des Krieges schon mehr—]_

— Sugiero que encuentre una manera de arreglar esto, Sr. Ryddle, — dijo el mago, y aunque sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono cortés y casi amistoso, la amenaza era imposible de ignorar.

— ¿O qué? — Preguntó Harry. Lo último que quería era involucrarse con Grindelwald en una batalla de cualquier tipo, pero si el hombre de alguna manera descubriera una forma de causarle problemas a Tom, Harry tendría que detenerlo. — ¿Ocurre un accidente?

— Soy un hombre de acciones deliberadas, señor Ryddle, — respondió Grindelwald, que de repente le agarro el brazo con la mano. — Le aconsejo que tome mis palabras en serio, porque la única otra solución es de naturaleza bastante permanente.

— El asesinato recreativo no es un pasatiempo saludable, — dijo Harry, negándose a estremecerse cuando el Señor Oscuro le tocó la mejilla suavemente, de una manera muy similar a la que había hecho en el Callejón Diagon. Esta vez Harry sabía que no debía ver el movimiento coqueto como algo más que un gesto vacío.

— Ruego diferir, — respondió Grindelwald, antes de dar un paso atrás. — Disfrute el resto de su día, Sr. Ryddle. Lo encontraré cuando lo necesite.

'_Espero que no,'_ pensó Harry, intentando no ceder ante la sensación de pánico que aumentaba dentro de él._ 'Merlín, necesito un plan. ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Cómo le cuento a Tom sobre esto? Le debo contar a Tom? ¿Cómo me encontrara?'_

La partida de Grindelwald trajo a colación otro problema que Harry tendría que resolver, y también bastante rápido: ¿qué podría meter en el porta memoria? No deseaba compartir el recuerdo de hablar con el actual Señor Oscuro con nadie, pero sabía que modificar el recuerdo para excluir a Grindelwald requeriría mucha más energía y tiempo del que Harry había contado.

'_Está bien,'_ decidió el mago después de unos momentos de pensativo silencio._ 'Puedo buscar casas, mañana, pasado mañana o la próxima semana. Esto es más importante.'_

Después de todo, no quería ponerse del lado malo de Trelawney si podía evitarlo, y de alguna manera, no podía evitar pensar que esto era algo que molestaría mucho a la mujer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No fue solo una coincidencia lo que llevó a Tom a sentarse cerca de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca.

Tom se había dado cuenta de que a la mayoría de los Ravenclaw le encantaba aprender. Lo que variaba eran sus métodos de aprendizaje preferidos. La mayoría de ellos parecía disfrutar particularmente aprendiendo sobre cosas que no estaban obligados a estudiar. Sus frenesíes de investigación tendían a llevar a escritorios rebosantes de libros, papeles y plumas; un caos que empeoraba aún más por el riesgo constante de romper botellas de tinta. Muy a menudo, sus libros escolares los hacían a un lado en favor de tomos, cuadros y mapas antiguos y, en una ocasión memorable que llevó a tres Ravenclaws y un Gryffindor a una detención durante un mes, una estructura flotante hecha completamente de tocino.

Tom sospechaba, esperaba, que algunos de los Ravenclaws menos organizados no se darían cuenta de que habían perdido un libro, o algo que realmente no estaban usando, hasta mucho después de que ya había sucedido.

'_No me sorprendería que perder sus cosas sea algo natural para ellos,'_ Tom Pensó, mirando al grupo de Ravenclaws empujar algunos libros y pergaminos de su mesa para dejar espacio para lo que parecía un experimento con tres botellas de tinta y un extraño polvo azul. Por qué lo harían en una biblioteca, Tom no lo sabía.

'_Aunque claro, para ser justos, hay gente así en cada Casa,'_ pensó el niño._ 'Quizás los Ravenclaws son más obvios al respecto porque es algo que se espera de ellos.'_

El único desafío real sería la adquisición de uno de sus libros escolares. No iba solo a preguntarles si podían prestarle uno, ya que no tenía intención de devolverlo en realidad. Y como Harry no lo regañaría por lo que no sabía, todo lo que realmente se requería era que Tom no fuera atrapado.

No era exigente con el tema, siempre y cuando el libro de la escuela fuera el de un estudiante mayor. Técnicamente, podría pedirle a Harry que comprara y le enviara uno, pero ¿por qué molestarse?

Tom fingió buscar un pergamino en su bolso, girándose lo suficiente como para poder ver una copia de lo que parecía un libro de hechizos tirado en el piso, a un pie detrás de una de las Ravenclaws. Sin embargo, independientemente de cuán enfocado parecía estar el grupo en su experimento en este momento, no había forma de que no notaran a Tom caminando y agarrando un libro justo debajo de sus narices.

'_Hay un librero justo detrás,'_ Tom pensó._ 'Podría parame detrás y convocar el libro desde una abertura del estante más bajo_. _¿Se darían cuenta?__' _Era un riesgo que necesitaba tomar. Siempre podía decirles que estaba practicando hechizos de convocación y no era su intención tomar nada de ellos.

'_Mejor lo hago ahora,'_ decidido el niño poniéndose de pie._ 'No hay garantía de que Prince, Mulciber o Avery no vengan a buscarme aquí, y prefiero que nadie se entere de esto.'_

Si lograba adquirir el libro, lo escondería en su bolso y estudiaría tranquilamente durante aproximadamente una hora más; después de todo, tenía algo de tarea que terminar. Irse demasiado rápido sería sospechoso, y eso era lo último que Tom quería. Además, no iba a leer el libro de inmediato: quería tenerlo ahora, pero leerlo podía esperar.

Tener cosas que no necesitaba era, al menos para Tom, una señal de lujo. Los días de poder pagar solo las necesidades básicas ya no eran parte de su realidad. Había superado eso ahora, y estaba decidido a seguir haciéndolo sin importar qué.

'_Harry no necesita saberlo,'_ Tom pensó otra vez. _'Es un poco sensible con cosas como esta.'_

Realmente no había forma de saber si el libro podría rastrearse después, Tom no dejaría pasar que un montón de Ravenclaws de alguna manera hubieran puesto hechizos de rastreo en sus libros, solo por el simple hecho de experimentar. El mejor curso de acción a seguir, por lo tanto, sería esconder el libro debajo de la cama de Nott por unos días. Quizás incluso una semana. Si realmente hubiera un hechizo de seguimiento, llevaría al propietario del libro a Nott en lugar de a Tom.

Preferiría meter a Lestrange en problemas, pero eso sería demasiado obvio, ¿no?

'_Además, hace semanas que no ha hecho nada para merecer un castigo,'_ Tom pensó con satisfacción llenando su pecho._ 'Cuando eso suceda planeare algo mejor. Algo más permanente que una simple advertencia.'_

Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un libro que robar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le dolía la cabeza. Apenas podía reunir la energía o la fuerza de voluntad para mantener los ojos abiertos durante más de una hora a la vez. Su cuero cabelludo estaba sensible al punto en que cepillarse el cabello se había vuelto doloroso. Ella lo sabía, su tiempo se estaba acabando rápidamente.

Lo único que podía consolar a Melania era saber que su trato con Ryddle, o Potter, más bien, garantizaría que sus hijos no estuvieran completamente a merced de su padre. Si alguna vez necesitaran la ayuda, había alguien que les daría eso.

Hace unos días había escrito una carta dirigida a Orión y Lucrecia, que contenía información y consejos que necesitarían para sobrevivir viviendo con Arcturus sin su interferencia. Orión estaba en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y Lucrecia en tercero; había que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera de ellos alcanzara una edad adecuada para el tipo de independencia que necesitarían ahora.

'_Lo superarán', _se dijo Melania, con miedo en su corazón pero decidida a esperar lo mejor_. 'Son mis hijos. Merlín, si tan solo pudiera reunir suficiente poder para una maldición asesina... podría llevarme a ese bastardo conmigo'._

Ahora estaba débil, pero todavía había algunas cosas que podía hacer. Arcturus sufriría eventualmente, y Melania haría todo lo posible para contribuir a su caída. Solo podía esperar que Potter cumpliera su parte del trato. Ella, bueno, no tenía otra opción que poner su fe en un extraño.

'_Necesito enviarle instrucciones más detalladas,'_ pensó la mujer, suspirando profundamente. _'Y Gringotts, debo contactar al administrador de mi cuenta.'_

La idea de escribir no era agradable, no con el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía, o el cansancio crónico que la hacía desear nada más que cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, no podía esperar. Sabía que no mejoraría, y las cartas tendrían que escribirse y enviarse antes de que empeorara_._

'_Primero Gringotts,'_ Melania pensó. _'Y luego, oh, necesito enviar una tercera carta. Circe, estoy tan cansada.'_

La carta al banco fue corta, ya que no había mucho que necesitara decir. Una simple orden de congelar todas sus cuentas corrientes hasta que su hijo se graduara de Hogwarts, una firma de confirmación con una gota de su sangre y una solicitud para que se envíara una cantidad decente de dinero a sus hijos cada mes, en secreto. Arcturus no necesitaba saber nada sobre esto.

Una vez hecho esto, Melania buscó un nuevo pergamino y se detuvo por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Necesitaría asegurarse de que Potter también recibiera una invitación para su funeral, de lo contrario sería terriblemente desafiante encontrar una oportunidad para jurar su... lealtad temporal a Arcturus. También necesitaría escribir los pasos exactos que el hombre necesitaría tomar para que esta misión sea un éxito.

Sin embargo, incluso si Arcturus lograba detener de alguna manera esta parte en especial del plan, Potter aún necesitaría cuidar a sus hijos. Ese era el trato, después de todo. Ella le diría sobre el ritual para mantenerlo a salvo, y él se aseguraría de que Orión y Lucrecia no quedaran sin apoyo si lo necesitaban.

'_Debí matarlo hace años,'_ penos la mujer con amargura._ 'Debí hacer tantas cosas que nunca hice. Merlín, esto no justo.'_

Le tomo un tiempo a Melania calmarse lo suficiente y reunir fuerza, llorar era algo que te drenaba demasiado. Eventualmente logro terminar la carta que le enviaría a Potter y la sello dos veces, al igual que la carta de Gringotts. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien leyera sus contenidos.

La tercera carta fue, quizás, la más fácil de escribir. Melania conocía a la destinataria, confiaba en su inteligencia y orgullo, si no mucho más, y se sentía libre de omitir explicaciones tediosas que podrían concluirse lógicamente de lo que ella eligió escribir.

_"Querida señora Cynthia Crabbe..."_

La anciana ya no le sería de mucha utilidad, pero Potter seguramente necesitaría su ayuda eventualmente. Sería mejor llevarlo a alguien a quien no le importaría ir en contra de Arcturus por el bien de Melania, en lugar de dejarlo buscar su camino y, finalmente, terminar teniendo que contratar a un campesino para una tarea mucho mayor de lo que él o ella podría manejar. .

Melania respiró hondo y sintió que le dolían los músculos mientras intentaba relajarse. El dolor en sus pulmones todavía estaba allí, al igual que las náuseas. Su agarre de la pluma era inestable en el mejor de los casos, mientras firmaba la tercera carta y enrollaba el pergamino antes de colocar un sello para cerrarlo.

Ahora... ahora ella podía dormir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

NA: De hecho, tenía una explicación más larga y detallada sobre el sistema salarial en el mundo mágico, pero hace aproximadamente un mes mi computadora murio y perdí todos mis planes de ficción y notas, así que tengo que comenzar todo desde cero. Pero sobre el salario de Harry como testigo:

Sí, el salario es alto. En algunos gobiernos (y en menor escala: empresas) no es raro utilizar los salarios para crear un tipo de segregación entre las personas a fin de que los titulares de poder en altos cargos se aseguren de que cierto tipo de personas no aumente por encima de cierto nivel y así acceder a más riqueza, derechos y poder.

El mundo mágico de los años 40 es aún menos tolerante con los hijos de muggles y los "amantes" de los muggles que en la época de Harry.

A través del nepotismo, los trabajos de alto nivel con dinero y poder se mantienen principalmente para los sangre pura, y cuanto mayor es el trabajo, más nepotismo. Sin embargo, la contratación de personas solo porque son el hijo de alguien o la hija de alguien no garantiza ningún tipo de competencia, lo que a la larga tiene su propio impacto negativo en el gobierno. Un oficial de sangre pura con prejuicios no va a contratar a un nacido de muggles si puede evitarlo. Y definitivamente pueden y evitan hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ser testigo no es algo que nadie más que el Vidente realmente pueda controlar (hasta cierto punto). La exclusividad del trabajo le ha dado un tipo de prestigio generalmente reservado solo para puestos de alto rango ocupados por los sangre pura. Trataré el tema más tarde, pero en mi cabeza hay muchos videntes de sangre pura que se negaron a emplear Testigos nacidos de muggles y prefieren esperar hasta que Vean un Testigo de sangre pura (o al menos mestizos) para que trabajen. Trelawney simplemente no es esa clase de persona.


	19. Adiós, Deptford

**Adiós, Deptford**

**1939**

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Grindelwald. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podía hacer con respecto al problema, y dudaba que simplemente pudiera... ignorarlo. O hacerlo a un lado. Harry no podía arriesgarse a hacer eso, no si Grindelwald se enteraba de Tom y decidía atacarlo…

El hombre era un Señor Oscuro. Si lastimar a Tom significaba que podía conseguir lo que quería de Harry, no había duda de que lo haría.

_'Merlín, que desastre,'_ Harry pensó, sentándose al lado de la ventana para observar caer la nieve. Para él esto, en todo caso, demostraba que no buscaba problemas, los problemas siempre lo encontraban. Y esta vez el problema vino en forma de la varita de saúco.

Por mucho que a Harry le hubiera gustado quedarse adentro y reflexionar sobre el incidente con el Señor Oscuro actual, tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer. La más importante era buscar una nueva casa para él y Tom. Ya había localizado algunos lugares prometedores e incluso había hecho citas con unos pocos elegidos.

_'Me pregunto si puedo costear protecciones para la nueva casa,'_ Harry pensó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde busco un jersey bajo su cama._ 'Quiero decir, dudo conseguir un permiso para lanzar un Encantamiento Fidelius, esos permisos son muy difíciles de conseguir. Pero quizás otra cosa que sea útil.'_ No conocía a Grindelwald, no lo había estudiado en su tiempo, pero no dudaba que el hombre podría rastrearlo y encontrarlo para luego hacer algo desagradable.

_'Debería repasar mis hechizos defensivos,'_ Harry pensó, agachándose para amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos._ 'Hace tiempo que no he necesitado lanzar hechizos con rapidez. Me pregunto si hay clases de duelo disponibles para personas que no son aurores.'_ No le importaría participar en algo así; de hecho, Harry agradecería la idea de poder pelear libremente con personas que no eran Mortífagos y que no estaban dispuestos a matarlo.

La idea de Grindelwald fue momentáneamente expulsada de él una vez que salió, directamente al corazón de una ráfaga de viento nevada que casi lo hizo caer. Harry hizo una mueca, antes de encogerse cuando sintió el frío en los dientes.

Merlín, ¿terminaría este invierno alguna vez?

Harry nunca antes había estado buscando casas, en realidad no. O al menos, no solo. El primer apartamento era agradable, pero algo sobre el hombre que lo alquilaba parecía un poco apagado. Seguía mirando a sus vecinos, que le devolvieron la mirada, y le llevó una cantidad de tiempo extrañamente larga producir la llave del apartamento. Una vez que logró hacer eso, hizo pasar a Harry empujándolo con bastante fuerza a través de la puerta abierta. En el interior, el apartamento bellamente decorado resultó estar cubierto de polvo, y las ventanas... las ventanas no solo estaban cerradas, alguien las había clavado.

No hace falta decir que Harry se apresuró a salir de ese trato en particular y llegó a su próxima cita temprano. No le importaba esperar un rato, ya que había una pequeña cafetería justo afuera del lugar.

Esa cita fue lo suficientemente buena, pero aun así dejó a Harry con la certeza de que no, esa casa tampoco sería un hogar para él y Tom.

_'A menos que me conforme con lo que sea algo aceptable,' _pensó el mago sombríamente, antes de aparecer en su tercera cita_. 'Quiero decir, cualquier cosa es mejor que donde vivimos ahora. Espero esto no resulte ser una maldita pérdida de tiempo otra vez... Merlín, solo quiero terminar con esto. ¿Cómo puede la gente hacer este tipo de búsqueda de casas durante días? ¿Incluso semanas? Han sido dos casas y apenas medio día y ya estoy listo para aceptar cualquier oferta decente que pueda obtener.'_

Sin embargo, la tercera pareció ser la vencida, ya que la suerte finalmente llegó al lado de Harry. La casa en East Dulwich era... bueno, era muy normal, y exactamente lo que Harry estaba buscando.

Para su deleite, era aún más grande de lo que Harry había pensado, la casa de dos pisos tenía tres dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina y un área espaciosa que servía como sala de estar y comedor a la vez. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los suelos de madera estaban pulidos y sin manchas. No se parecía en nada a la casa de su tía en Privet Drive, ni a Grimmauld Place ni a la Madriguera. Era un lugar completamente nuevo, y todo para él. Bueno, él y Tom. Para los dos.

La hija del dueño, que estaba allí para mostrarle los alrededores, habló extensamente sobre lo encantador que era vivir en esa parte de la ciudad. — Los vecinos también son muy amables, — dijo, señalando hacia una de las ventanas. — Y hay una panadería en este mismo bloque, un gran lugar, su pan es para morirse.

— Suena genial, — dijo Harry, mirando a la cocina y apenas creyendo la cantidad de espacio en el mostrador. Y el tamaño de esa nevera. — ¿Solo alquiler, me dijo? ¿Cuánto?

— Una libra por semana, — respondió la mujer. — Lo sé, parece que es mucho, pero se lo prometo, vale la pena. Sin delitos, sin ruidos fuertes... Es realmente un gran lugar para instalarte y disfrutar de la paz con su familia. Tiene familia, ¿sí?

— Sí, — dijo Harry, decidiéndose y sin sentir una pizca de pesar por ello. — Tengo un hijo. Dígame, ¿cuándo podría mudarme?

— Si firmamos los documentos hoy, estoy muy segura de que puede mudarse la próxima semana, — le dijo la mujer. — Solo tenemos que resolver todos los pagos y el seguro y otras cosas. ¿Tiene un auto?

— Ah, no. No tengo uno.

— En todo caso algunas personas han estado protestando contra los espacios de estacionamiento en el área recientemente. Digamos que si tiene un automóvil, estaciónelo en su propio césped o algo así, en lugar de en la calle.

— Entonces es una suerte que no tenga uno, — dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa amable. Nunca había considerado que los autos fueran realmente valiosos, ¿por qué molestarse, cuando había otros métodos de transporte mucho más eficientes? — Si tiene los papeles con usted, Sra. Gibbs.

— Oh, solo llámeme Lucy, — dijo la mujer, inmediatamente buscando su bolso y sacando una carpeta gruesa. — ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Era tarde cuando Harry llegó a casa, sosteniendo una carpeta llena de papeles firmados y otros documentos relacionados. El apartamento parecía aún más sombrío y sucio que antes, en comparación con la casa en East Dulwich. No había duda de que Tom estaría encantado con la mudanza, y Harry no podía esperar a que eso sucediera. Afortunadamente, no tenía mucho que empacar, confiaba en que todos los arreglos podrían hacerse fácilmente en unos pocos días.

'_No voy a contarle sobre esto aún,'_ decidió el mago. _'Sera una sorpresa. Le escribiré como lo hago normalmente y evitare cualquier pregunta que me haga sobre la búsqueda de casas.'_

Harry tarareaba alegremente, frotándose el frío de los dedos mientras se movía para preparar un poco de té caliente. El sentimiento de satisfacción hizo que todo pareciera mejor de lo que había sido en días, e incluso la idea de Grindelwald no era suficiente para volver a bajarle el ánimo. _'Merlín, no puedo creer esto,'_ Harry pensó sonriendo para sí mismo._ 'No puedo esperar para comenzar a empacar. Jamás pensé que encontraría tan emocionante la mudanza, pero aquí estamos.'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo contra la ventana, y Harry levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver un búho desconocido al otro lado del cristal. Dudó por un segundo, antes de abrir la ventana y dejar entrar al pájaro. La carta que llevaba no era de Trelawney o del Ministerio, sino de Melania Black sorprendentemente.

_'Me pregunto qué quiere ahora'_, pensó Harry, sentándose y sintiéndose en conflicto. No podía... sinceramente, no podía llegar a agradarle la mujer. Al mismo tiempo, era difícil no sentir pena por ella. Claramente había pasado por muchas cosas debido a Lord Black, quien... bueno. Harry no estaba seguro de si había conocido a alguien tan inquietante como Arcturus Black.

_"Estimado Sr. Potter,"_ Melania Black había escrito, la tinta azul de sus palabras manchada a veces, como si hubiera escrito su carta con una mano temblorosa. "_Es con un corazón pesado que le escribo esta carta final. "_

_'Bueno, eso sí suena oscuro,'_ Harry pensó, pero sabía que la mujer tenía todas las razones para ser tan oscura y sombría como quisiera.

_"Mi tiempo está llegando a su fin, y el único temor que tengo es por mis hijos. No dudo que recuerde lo que le dije sobre el voto cuando nos conocimos, pero permítame esta indulgencia personal por la paz de mi mente, no es mi intención ofenderlo al repetir mis instrucciones en forma escrita que adjunto a esta carta. Les pido que las lea cuidadosamente"._

_'Oh, bien',_ pensó Harry, sin alivio. Sin duda necesitaría pasar por una biblioteca para asegurarse de que todo lo que Lady Black le contó sobre el voto fuera realmente exacto. Esto sería mucho más fácil con las notas escritas ya, de lo contrario ni siquiera sabría lo que estaba comprobando en primer lugar.

_"Moriré pronto",_ continuó la mujer en su carta. ¿Y no era extraño cómo palabras tan pesadas podían parecer tan pequeñas y simples cuando se escriben en pergamino? _"Una invitación a mi funeral le llegará después. Arcturus se dará cuenta de esto, por lo que debe saber que lo estará esperando. Sin embargo, no revele que usted y yo nos hemos comunicado. Hasta donde él sabe, un elfo doméstico cometió el error de enviarle la invitación después de escuchar su nombre mencionado varias veces en nuestro hogar."_

¿No implicaba eso que los Black habían hablado de él antes? Merlín, ¿qué habían estado diciendo? ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieran trabajando juntos para preparar a Harry para algo? _'es poco probable,'_ pensó el hombre, _'pero no imposible.'_

_"__Si las circunstancias no funcionan a su favor, Sr. Potter ",_ continuó la carta. _"Si se encuentra incapaz de proceder con el voto, le pido, sin embargo, que no renuncie a mis hijos. Le informaré a Orión y Lucrecia que lo consideren una persona digna de su confianza, y le ruego, le ruego, señor Potter, que no les falle"._

Harry se detuvo entonces, y miró esas palabras con una expresión seria en su rostro. No envidiaba a Melania Black por la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía imaginar lo difícil que era confiar el bienestar de sus hijos a un virtual extraño. O más bien, terminar poniendo más fe en un extraño que en el padre de esos niños.

_'He escuchado mucho sobre los Black en general'_, pensó Harry, _'pero Merlín, esto es... esto es ridículo'. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez cuando no estaba aquí? ¿En quién confío entonces?_ _'_

_"En una nota final, señor Potter",_ había escrito Lady Black. "_Si alguna vez se encuentras con evidencia en contra de Arcturus sobre cualquier violación, contacte a mi abogada, la Sra. Cynthia Crabbe. Envíale una lechuza, dígale que deseas hablar con ella sobre lo que le sucedió a Melania Black. Ella no lo rechazará, por el contrario, ella, en especial, caminará a través del fuego para verlo derribado"._

'_Siento que me están metiendo en un problema mucho mayor y más complicado de lo que predije,' _pensó Harry, doblando la carta y metiéndola en su bolsillo_. 'Merlín, no quiero involucrarme en los problemas familiares de otra persona. Estoy aquí por Tom'. _A pesar de su renuencia, la idea de no ayudar a los hijos de Lady Black, Orión y Lucrecia, no le sentaba nada bien.

_'Veré qué puedo hacer', _decidió Harry al final_. 'Las cosas cambiarán para mejor al final, seguramente'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— No puedo creer que esté pasando el domingo en la biblioteca, — gruñó Avery, dejándose caer sobre su tarea. Tom pudo ver el ensayo medio escrito en el pergamino y notó distraídamente cuán prolijamente escribía el otro chico. Era muy sorprendente que, a pesar de su personalidad escandalosa y descuidada, la letra de Avery era una obra de arte. — ¿Es esto a lo que ha llegado mi vida?

— Los exámenes comenzarán pronto, — respondió Prince, sin levantar la vista de donde estaba agregando furiosamente algo a sus notas codificadas por colores. — Es mejor comenzar temprano y estudiar bien, en lugar de dejar todo para el último minuto. Además, todavía estás trabajando en tu tarea en lugar de revisarla.

— Ella tiene un punto, — Nott asintió. Tom lo miró por un momento, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo allí; ¿Desde cuándo Nott había comenzado a buscar su compañía? — Hola Eli, ¿sigues consciente?

— No me llames así, — murmuró Mulciber, la pesada bufanda que se había puesto en la cara para bloquear la luz amortiguando un poco su voz. — Y no lo estoy. Solo déjame dormir.

— Compañero, eso es…

— ¿Cuál de ustedes tiene la guía del vial? — Opaline Pucey interrumpió desde donde estaba sentada, justo al lado de Prince. — Por Quigley. Lo necesito. Merlín, ¿por qué hay tantos tipos de viales de todos modos?

— La dejé en el estante, — dijo Avery. — Ya que tenemos a Tom aquí para compartir su conocimiento.

— Si quisiera preguntarle a alguien, le preguntaría a Eileen, — espetó Pucey, antes de mirar a Tom. — Quiero decir... sin ofender. Yo solo…

— Está bien, — respondió Tom, preguntándose si la razón por la que le había preguntado a Prince era porque las dos chicas eran amigas, o si realmente pensaba que Prince era mejor que él. Fácilmente podría perdonar lo primero, pero lo segundo...

— Oh, cálmate, — dijo Avery, rodando los ojos, claramente incapaz de renunciar a una discusión que lo distraería de su tarea por un minuto. — Todos sabemos que Sluggy favorece a Tom sobre todo.

— Eso no lo hace el mejor, insistió Pucey. Prince no había levantado la vista de sus notas una vez, pero la expresión de su rostro mostraba claramente su disgusto. — Ambos son realmente buenos, ya sabes.

— No dije que no era buena, — respondió Avery. — Solo digo que Tom es mejor. — El ambiente se puso tenso y Tom se dio cuenta de que Mulciber ya ni siquiera intentaba dormir. El niño estaba quieto, su rostro cubierto por su bufanda, pero no respiraba de la misma manera que antes.

— Al menos Tom es bueno en algo útil, — dijo Pucey, su voz repentinamente dulce. — Quiero decir, es mucho más útil que, digamos, Historia de la Magia. — Ante esto, incluso Nott hizo una pausa en su escritura para seguir la situación. Se sabía que Avery era bastante versado cuando se trataba de historia y etiqueta mágicas, y las palabras de Pucey eran un claro golpe para él.

— Realmente depende del valor de la familia, si valoran o no los modales y la etiqueta, — respondió Avery, entrecerrando los ojos. — Mi familia y yo pensamos que es importante ser educado y conocer nuestra propia herencia. Si prefieres flotar como un na… nacido muggle, entonces eso depende de ti, ¿no? Yo no estaría orgulloso de ello.

Pucey respiró hondo, y a Tom no le habría sorprendido verla sacar su varita en este punto. Contempló brevemente interrumpir la creciente discusión y hablar, tal vez a favor de Avery, para darle al niño aún más razones para ponerse del lado de Tom en el futuro. Entonces, sin embargo, recordó a Maggie. No se sabía qué clase de persona sería Opaline Pucey, y Tom no quería arriesgarse a alienarla por el bien de otra persona. Sabía que las niñas podían ser tan letales y astutas como cualquier niño.

No, si tuviera que abordar o difundir la situación, tendría que hacerlo de una manera que no ofendiera a nadie.

_'En todo caso, ¿porque tengo que hacer estas cosas?'_ Tom pensó, con un poco de molestia. No había firmado para este tipo de responsabilidades cuando había decidido que otra gente pasara tiempo con él. _'Que pérdida de tiempo.'_

— Además, hablando de ser bueno en algo, — continuó Avery, — ¿en qué eres buena, hm? Porque si pienso en ti, no se me ocurre nada.

— Muestra cuánto sabes, ¿no? — Pucey respondió con un silbido, y estaba a punto de continuar, cuando Tom habló.

— Nott, ¿necesitas un nivel específico de calificaciones para unirte al equipo de Quidditch? — preguntó, cambiando el tema por completo. — Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo que seguramente la escuela no permite que el Quidditch tenga prioridad sobre el éxito académico, ¿no es así?

— En teoría, claro, — respondió Nott, aferrándose al nuevo hilo de conversación con evidente alivio. Avery y Pucey se habían callado, a pesar de que todavía se miraban el uno al otro. — Sin embargo, nadie realmente hace cumplir esa regla. Nadie va a echar a un gran jugador del equipo solo para que puedan trabajar en sus calificaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaría si eso significara la pérdida de la Copa de Quidditch? ¡Eso sería devastador!

_'No en realidad,'_ Tom pensó, pero asintió de todos modos. Honestamente, las cosas que tenía que hacer solo para mantener a algunas personas tranquilas y fuera de peleas. Luego se volvió hacia Mulciber y le dio un codazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro chico gritara. — ¿Cómo vas con tu tarea? — Porque no importaba qué, no quería que Mulciber fallara. La mayoría de las clases eran tolerables precisamente porque podía formar equipo con alguien que no insistía en hablar todo el tiempo.

— La mayor parte está hecha, — dijo Mulciber despectivamente, frotándose el costado y mirando la tarea de Tom. — Bueno, el ensayo de los encantamientos necesita un poco de trabajo, pero puedo hacerlo más tarde. Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

— Sí, — suspiró Tom, reacio pero resignado. — Bien, te ayudaré. — Porque eventualmente, cosecharía los beneficios de ayudar a Mulciber. Con interés.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ella estaba muerta. Él era libre. Aunque pareciera extraño, todavía no se sentía libre. No se sentía tan alegre como hubiera esperado. Tampoco estaba exactamente arrepentido, en absoluto. Él solo... se sentía cansado.

Arcturus no sonrió cuando los Sanadores a los que había llamado anteriormente declararon a su esposa oficialmente muerta. Uno de los sanadores presionó brevemente una mano reconfortante contra su brazo al salir, antes de pasar junto a él. Finalmente, se quedó solo en esa habitación, sin haber dicho una palabra a ninguno de los magos y brujas que habían estado allí con él antes.

Estaba solo, solo con su esposa muerta.

— No lamento que estés muerta, — dijo Arcturus en voz baja, sentándose junto a la cama. La cara de Melania estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca que, bueno, estaba bien. Arcturus no quería ver su cara. Su muerte había sido una necesidad, y no se arrepentía, pero era curiosamente triste dejar ir a la única persona que conocía sus lados feos tan bien, incluso si ella había sido rápida en usarlos contra él una y otra vez.

_'Te daré un buen funeral,'_ pensó el hombre. La gente al mirarlo vería pena, lo cual le convenía. _'Contactare a tus amistades, lo hare hermoso. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me diste una buena pelea, ¿no fue así?'_ No sería realmente libre hasta que la enterrara para siempre y le dijera su último adiós. Y una vez hecho eso, finalmente podría seguir adelante con sus planes. Incluso si acorralaba a Ryddle y lo arrastraba hasta aquí, ya no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo u obstaculizarlo.

Arcturus se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Se sentó con las piernas un poco más abiertas de lo habitual, mientras imaginaba a Harry Ryddle arrodillado allí, mirándolo. Circe, si eso fuera cierto y el fantasma de Melania pudiera verlo entonces. Su furia podría ser suficiente para traerla de vuelta de entre los muertos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. La furia de Melania siempre había sido un espectáculo digno de ver, como una bestia enjaulada, fuerte y despiadada, pero indefensa y contenida. Si ella hubiera sido más como él, y menos como ella, habría sido un enemigo mayor de lo que él podría haber manejado solo.

Había aguantado mucho y se contuvo de muchas maneras. No solo en asuntos relacionados con el placer, sino también con respecto a sus propias ambiciones personales. Un conocido en Bonn le había informado sobre acontecimientos bastante interesantes en la escena política del continente, y había invitado a Arcturus a unirse a él y a algunos otros para una reunión de algún tipo. Supuestamente había alguien importante para él, aunque Arcturus no podía imaginar qué tipo de persona sería.

'Bien podría ir. Ya nada me detiene, puedo ir y venir como quiera ', pensó, moviéndose ahora para tirar suavemente de la sábana blanca, revelando la cara de Melania. 'No más gritos, no más preguntas. Ya no hay nadie esperando en la oscuridad, usando todo lo que puedan contra mí. Ya no tenía oponentes notables, el juego de Melania había terminado, ya no había nada que pudiera hacerle. No importaba lo que sucediera después de la visita de Arcturus a Bonn, no había nadie aquí que lo responsabilizara por cada pequeña acción que decidiera tomar.

Merlín, ese sentimiento de poder. Ese sentimiento de éxito. Ese sentimiento de victoria.

— Tu historia termina aquí, querida, — dijo Arcturus en voz baja, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar un beso contra los fríos labios de la mujer. Luego movió la sábana para cubrir su rostro y llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos. El que apareció era feo y con los ojos llorosos, y probablemente uno de los pequeños bichos que realmente había querido a Melania.

Cómo había sucedido eso, Arcturus ni siquiera podía comenzar a adivinar.

— Tu ama está muerta, — le dijo a la criatura, el tono de su voz era burlón y acusador. — ¿Por qué no la cuidaste mejor? Ahora está muerta, y eso es tu culpa.

— ¡Morpy lo intentó! — la cosa gimió, arrojándose al suelo y llorando. — ¡Amo! ¡Castigue a Morpy! ¡Morpy no fue lo suficientemente bueno! ¡Morpy falló! — Arcturus se detuvo por unos momentos, observando al elfo doméstico convertirse en un frenesí de dolor tan fuerte que dejó a la criatura convulsionándose. Lloró. Por Melania ¿Alguien estaría tan triste por...?

Oh sí. Sus hijos. Sabía que había olvidado algo.

Arcturus pensó en Orión y Lucrecia, y no pudo reunir una pizca de simpatía hacia ellos. Nunca había estado particularmente cerca a ninguno de sus hijos, y la idea de ellos no conmovió nada en él. Orión, con su rostro pálido y ojos serios, y Lucrecia, cuyos ojos le recordaban demasiado a Melania.

Tendría que ponerse en contacto con la escuela y que Horace les diera la noticia a los dos. Luego tendrían que venir para asistir al funeral y presentar sus respetos, antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Si todo salía como Arcturus quería, ni siquiera necesitaría hablar con ellos.

Él tenía, después de todo, cosas mucho más importantes que cuidar.

_'Supongo que no soy un hombre de familia,'_ Arcturus pensó, cediendo ante la sensación de diversión que sentía dejo escapar una carcajada que causo que el alterado elfo domestico se quedara helado. _'Bueno, es mejor darse cuenta de eso ahora que nunca.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mudarse a East Dulwich al final le tomo poco tiempo y esfuerzo. No había muebles involucrados en la mudanza, además Harry no tenía deseos de llevar nada del viejo apartamento con él. La casa nueva, aunque escasamente amoblada, tenía las necesidades básicas con las que podría sobrevivir hasta que comprara lo necesario.

'_En realidad o hay nada urgente. Lo primero que necesitamos comprar es comida,'_ pensó Harry, sintiéndose extraño mientras observaba la cocina. Era mucho más grande y mejor que la del antiguo apartamento, de hecho era más grande que la cocina de la casa de la Tía Petunia _'Le echare una mirada a la panadería que esta cerca. De seguro necesito pan.'_

El invierno hasta ahora había sido más frío que cualquiera de los anteriores, para gran consternación de Harry. A pesar de eso, el clima afuera era un poco menos frío que la semana anterior. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para Harry renunciar a usar hechizos cálidos en su abrigo y sombrero, mientras se dirigía por la calle hacia su destino.

Afuera, no había mucha gente en la zona, y solo había pasado un automóvil. Las pocas personas que vio parecían bastante estresadas y sombrías. Su comportamiento ciertamente no se hizo menos huraño por los colores apagados que la mayoría de ellos usaban: había grises, negros y marrones, como si eligieran específicamente reflejar los estados de ánimo más oscuros de las personas.

No podía culparlos, no realmente.

Las actividades de Hitler en Alemania se estaban volviendo cada vez más alarmantes. Los informes, los pocos que lograban llegar a la transmisión británica, hablaban de violencia sancionada por el gobierno hacia ciertos grupos dentro de la sociedad alemana. ¿Pero era la preocupación por estas personas lo que hacía al público en general tan sombrío y apagado, o eran los rumores de los supuestos planes de Alemania de continuar sus acciones militares fuera del país?

_'Grindelwald asistió al discurso de Hitler en el Reichstag,'_ Harry recordó de repente._ '¿Entonces eso lo hacía un Nazi? Dudo que desapruebe los planes y políticas de Hitler, ¿pero alguna vez se involucró en los asuntos Muggle? __¿Es ese tipo de persona? No es para nada como Voldemort había sido.'_ Por un lado, Grindelwald parecía de alguna manera más... políticamente correcto que Voldemort había sido. Más sutil, por así decirlo.

_'Aunque claro, ¿qué se yo al respecto? No sé nada sobre las actividades actuales de Grindelwald, aparte del problema, que él y la varita de saúco me están planteando ahora mismo,'_ Harry pensó sacudiendo la cabeza al llegar a la panadería. — Hola, — dijo entrando.

— Buenos días, — respondió una joven detrás del mostrador, sonriendo amablemente. Era fácil ver la curiosidad en sus ojos, y Harry se preguntó si este tipo de situación requería presentación. ¿Los negocios de por aquí estaban familiarizados con los lugareños? ¿Qué tipo de expectativa de interacción social continua tendría que cumplir? Incluso si Harry personalmente estaba de acuerdo con eso, dudaba que Tom lo aprobara.

_'Merlín, esto es incómodo,'_ pensó el mago después de unos momentos de prologando silencio._ 'Solo comprare un poco de pan y me iré.'_

Le hubiera gustado comprar mucho más de lo que consiguió al final, pero era más fácil proteger una porción más pequeña de pan apenas envuelto del viento y la nieve.

Muy pronto, sus pensamientos volvieron a Grindelwald y sus posibles actividades. Para alguien que había sido el mejor Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos, solo superado por Voldemort, incluso en el punto de vista notoriamente egocéntrico de la Sociedad Mágica Británica, el hombre mantuvo un perfil muy bajo. Harry no había podido encontrar ni una sola mención de él._ 'Es solo cosa de tiempo antes que su nombre se vuelva conocido y gane más poder,'_ Harry pensó con temor. Sabía que había muchos magos de sangre pura en Gran Bretaña que se habían puesto del lado de este Señor Oscuro, algo que Voldemort había aprovechado una generación más tarde para crear su propia estrategia de reclutamiento.

'_Malfoy no parece el tipo de hombre que se uniría a una guerra voluntariamente,'_ Harry pensó, abriendo la puerta principal y entrando a la casa, lejos del terrible clima afuera. Realmente no conocía al Malfoy de esta generación, pero el hombre que había conocido era… bueno, simplemente no lo parecía.

Black, por otro lado...

Black le recordaba a Harry fuertemente a Bellatrix, lo cual no era sorprendente, sabía que los dos debían estar relacionados de alguna manera, incluso si no sabía exactamente cómo. Melania Black también parecía la clase de persona que aprobaría cualquier causa que propugnara la supremacía de los sangre pura e incluso se uniría a ella.

_'Aunque no va a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo,'_ Harry pensó sacándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la cocina. _'Si su salud es la mitad de mala de lo que ella describió, no vivirá lo suficiente como para unirse a él. Con esos dos como padres, me pregunto cómo serán sus hijos...'_

Merlín, qué círculo social deprimente había desarrollado para sí mismo. ¿Por qué esas eran las únicas personas con las que Harry recordaba haber interactuado correctamente durante la ausencia de Tom? Claramente, su trabajo no lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, incluso si tenía una misión programada para el día siguiente. No era como si realmente hubiera hecho algo con Tom tampoco, pero de alguna manera la mera presencia del niño hacia que los días parecieran mucho más interesantes.

'_Debería escribirle una carta,'_ Harry decido de repente. _'Desearía poder estar en Hogwarts, también. Extraño esos días.'_ También extrañaba el Quidditch, y los banquetes del colegio, y a sus amigos_._ ¿Porque no podía volver a eso en vez de preocuparse de Grindelwald, los Black y el trabajo?

'_Bueno, por lo menos el dinero ya no es un problema,'_ pensó el joven. _'Ahora, que le escribiré a Tom... no quiero que sepa nada sobre la casa aun, así que no puedo escribir sobre eso. Debería empezar la carta ahora y después de mi misión le puedo contar sobre eso. Estoy seguro que lo apreciara.'_

Notes:

Una libra por semana no parece mucho en el dinero de hoy, pero en 1939 es el equivalente a 60 libras de hoy. Inflación + aumento de precios. En realidad verifiqué los precios de las viviendas de esa época.


	20. La Tormenta que viene

**La Tormenta que Viene**

**1939**

— Realmente me gusta el amanecer invernal los sábados, — observó Nott, su rostro se volvió hacia una de las ventanas cerca de su esquina de la biblioteca. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, y el sol recién estaba haciendo su aparición. — Merlín, es como si todo fuera dorado Solo mírenlo.

Ante esto, Tom levantó la cabeza desde donde había estado leyendo una carta que Harry le había enviado. Miró los escritorios de madera, los estantes y cualquier otro lugar al que la luz del sol pudiera llegar, antes de aceptar a regañadientes la evaluación de Nott. — Supongo, — es todo lo que dijo al final, sin comprender realmente el valor de admirar la luz solar de todas las cosas. Por otra parte, era Nott, quien era... un poco extraño en formas que Tom no podía describir. Realmente no tenía mucho de qué hablar con Nott, y con Mulciber todavía durmiendo en el dormitorio, Tom había terminado solo con Avery, Nott y Prince en la biblioteca esta vez.

— No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado esta semana, — resopló Prince, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. — Merlín, todavía hay mucho por lo que tengo que pasar. ¿Alguien ha terminado su tarea de Herbología? ¿Tom? ¿La has hecho tú?

— Ayer, — dijo Tom, una vez más centrado en el papel que sostenía en sus manos. — Aunque todavía tengo que corregirla más tarde, en caso de que me haya perdido algo que valga la pena agregar.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — Avery preguntó, mirando el papel que Tom sostenía con una expresión curiosa. — ¿Es una carta?

— Sí, — respondió Tom. — Mi... tutor. Te dije que es un Testigo, ¿no es así? Acaba de regresar de otra misión en Rusia y dice que me compró un libro allí.

— Circe, estoy tan celoso, — suspiró Avery. — No es que quisiera un libro de Rusia, claro, pero... ¡un Testigo como guardián! ¿Qué tan genial es eso?

— Piensa en todos los lugares a los que podría viajar, — se unió Prince, suspirando soñadoramente. — Ojalá pudiera ser un Testigo también. Hay tanto que él sabe, ¿te imaginas? Hay tantos eventos y cosas que no necesariamente reconoceremos como importantes ahora, pero él sabe sobre ellos. ¿Y por qué no querrías un libro de Rusia? Hay increíbles recursos mágicos allí, y...

— Cálmate, — interrumpió Avery, rodando los ojos. — No te distraigas demasiado con los libros del mundo. ¿No es todo este intenso estudio que ya ocupa tu tiempo y energía suficiente?

— Si crees que esto es intenso, — se burló Prince, mirando a Avery con desprecio, — solo espera hasta el último mes antes de los exámenes. Tengo un horario de estudio muy especial para entonces.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Nott quiso saber. — Quiero decir, ¿realmente necesitas estudiar tanto? Eres inteligente, creo que podrías hacerlo bien incluso sin estudiar tanto.

— Probablemente, — la chica estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. — Pero, bueno, me gusta estudiar. También me gusta hacer una rutina. Me ayuda a mantener mis pensamientos claros.

— A Chad también le gusta estudiar, dijo Avery. — Sin embargo, no lo hace ni la mitad que tú.

— Quizás si lo hiciera, Rosier pasaría una de las prueba sorpresa para variar, — dijo Tom, obteniendo una mirada agradecida de Prince y un bufido divertido de Avery por su contribución. — Me sorprende no haberlo visto nunca en la biblioteca.

— Probablemente la está evitando por ti, — le dijo Nott sin rodeos. — Dorian no es particularmente aficionado a ti, como sabes, y él y Chad son mejores amigos.

— Lestrange ya debería superarlo, — dijo Prince, antes de que algo detrás de Tom llamara su atención. Debe haber sido algo bastante interesante, ya que también llamó la atención de Nott. Avery abrió la boca, tal vez para pedirles una cosa u otra, cuando Prince lo hizo callar.

— Lucretia Black acaba de pasar, — susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante. — Parece bastante enferma, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si debería preguntarle si está bien. Considerando las circunstancias.

— No tengo idea de cuáles son estas circunstancias de las que estás hablando, — dijo Tom, preguntándose si estaba relacionada con ese otro Black de hace algún tiempo. Además, ¿qué pasaba con otras personas y sus preocupaciones sobre el bienestar de los extraños? ¿Por qué les importaba? A Tom no le importaba.

— ¿Es ella una Slytherin?

— Sí, por supuesto, — respondió Prince. — Pero, la cosa es que Lady Black falleció debido a una enfermedad recientemente.

— ¿Qué tan recientemente?

— ¿Ni siquiera dos semanas, creo?

— ¿Qué está haciendo en la escuela, entonces? — Avery preguntó. — Quiero decir, ¿no debería estar en casa? Si ella está aquí, entonces Orión también lo está. ¿Por qué no están con su padre?

— Se rumorea que ella y Orión solo irán al funeral y luego regresarán de inmediato, — reveló Prince, con una expresión contemplativa en su rostro. — Imagínese, haber perdido a un padre ya, ella es apenas mayor que nosotros.

— No necesito imaginar, — dijo Tom, pensando fugazmente en sus propios padres. Hace mucho tiempo, Harry había dicho una o dos palabras sobre ellos de pasada, pero ¿quiénes habían sido realmente? ¿Debería preguntarle a Harry otra vez? — En caso de que lo hayas olvidado: yo también soy huérfano. Ella sobrevivirá. — Los Black nacieron en la riqueza, después de todo. A Tom le habían repartido cartas mucho peores que las de ella, y estaba bien.

— Oh, sí, — tartamudeó Prince, luciendo nerviosa de repente. — Quiero decir, por supuesto. Lo siento. No lo olvidé.

— ¿Extrañas a tus padres? — Nott preguntó con curiosidad, y Tom pudo escuchar a Avery haciendo un sonido escandalizado, antes de cerrar su libro con ruido y entusiasmo innecesario.

— ¡Bien! — Avery dijo en voz alta. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar ahora, sí? Todavía hay mucho tiempo, pero será bueno comer sin prisa.

— Lo siento, — dijo Nott, aun mirando a Tom. — ¿Fue una pregunta inapropiada? No quise herir tus sentimientos.

— No lo hiciste. Mis sentimientos no se lastiman fácilmente, — dijo Tom, porque no se lastimaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, desconfiaba de la insensibilidad de Nott: ¿había sido simplemente una curiosidad mal expresada, o el otro chico tenía propósitos más siniestros para preguntar? De cualquier manera, Tom no se sentía cómodo con él.

Por extraño que parezca, su estado de ánimo mejoró un poco cuando más tarde escuchó que Avery le gritaba a Nott sobre el asunto. Fue agradable.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El funeral fue deslumbrante en formas que los funerales rara vez lo eran, con arreglos florales extravagantes y bandejas de comida desbordantes y copas de vino que se llenaban. La charla tranquila de los invitados fue suavizada por la música lenta y de buen gusto que comenzó tan pronto como terminaron los elogios. Melania Black había sido, a pesar de su personalidad fría y cerrada, una mujer muy querida en su círculo social.

El ataúd de Melania estaba hecho de mármol negro con grabados en oro puro en los lados, y una simple rosa blanca descansando debajo de su nombre en la tapa cerrada. El ataúd mismo flotaba aún sobre una tumba vacía, listo para ser enterrado cuando llegara el momento. Arcturus estaba a su lado, alto y silencioso, sin sentirse feliz ni triste; la muerte de Melania había sido una necesidad que le facilitaría la vida, pero una pequeña parte de él, en algún lugar profundo, muy adentro, estaba casi triste de ver irse a una mujer como ella.

Si tan solo hubiera compartido sus intereses... podrían haber sido magníficos juntos. Por desgracia, su creencia en su propia superioridad e incapacidad para simplemente hacerse a un lado y dejar que Arcturus viviera su vida la había convertido en un obstáculo, incluso una enemiga, a veces.

La muerte de Melania finalmente se había convertido en una necesidad, y Arcturus no estaba a punto de sentirse culpable por ello. Tal vez un poco, pero era difícil arrepentirse de algo que resolvió uno o dos problemas tan fácilmente para él. Ahora tenía la libertad de ir y venir a su antojo, y continuar su participación en ciertos... proyectos que merecían su interés.

Todavía podía recordar cuando la había visto por primera vez, apenas quince años, feroz, orgullosa, enojada y esperanzada. Fácil de encantar con su nombre, patrimonio, un puñado de diamantes y promesas bien redactadas. Ella, ingenuamente, había creído en él y en todas sus promesas. Por un momento.

'_De alguna manera no creo que nada de eso funcione con Ryddle,'_ Arcturus pensó cuando vio al hombre en cuestión entre los invitados. Arcturus ni siquiera había pensado en invitar a Ryddle, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser la invitación enviada por error de un elfo doméstico sino una señal de un poder superior? Quizás las estrellas estaban alineadas a su favor. Como deberían, el favor de las estrellas se desperdiciaría en hombres menores después de todo.

En la multitud de personas que esperaban su turno para presentar sus respetos y expresar sus condolencias a Arcturus y sus dos hijos, Harry se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacer ningún voto a Arcturus, ciertamente no era el voto que Melania había querido que hiciera, y de alguna manera dudaba que pudiera hacer algo tan llamativo como eso mientras expresaba sus condolencias con una gran cantidad de sangre pura a poca distancia . Atraería demasiada atención, y Harry no quería eso.

Sin embargo, se aseguraría de que tanto Orión como Lucrecia pudieran buscarlo si alguna vez sintieran la necesidad. No iba a romper su promesa a Melania, incluso si no podía cumplir el voto.

— Harry Ryddle, — dijo Arcturus tan pronto como Harry se paró frente a él. El hombre se veía igual que siempre: perfectamente organizado y en control de todo lo que lo rodeaba. No parecía un hombre abatido por el dolor debido a la muerte prematura de su esposa. — Me alegra verte aquí. Aunque desearía que las circunstancias hubieran sido mejores.

— Lamento su pérdida, — dijo Harry de manera uniforme, con cuidado de mantener sus condolencias lo más simple posible para desalentar la discusión, antes de volverse para mirar a los dos niños que estaban al lado del hombre mayor. No había mucho que pudiera decir sin despertar las sospechas de Arcturus, pero Melania le había dicho que dejaría en claro a su hijo e hija que él era un aliado. Por ahora, las costumbres comunes tendrían que ser suficientes. — Orión y Lucrecia, ¿verdad? Realmente lamento su pérdida.

Orión, alto para un niño de catorce años, miró a Harry con una expresión seria y cansada en su pálido rostro. Los ojos azules vagamente familiares que hicieron que Harry repentinamente pensara en Sirius estaban opacos por el cansancio, y su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás como lo había estado Draco Malfoy alguna vez. Su hermana, una chica pequeña y frágil que se parecía mucho a su madre, sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hermano. El corazón de Harry dolió de simpatía por los dos.

— Gracias, — dijo Orión vacilante, cauteloso y tenso, y tan claramente haciendo todo lo posible para llevar la carga de la pérdida por su hermana también. Su voz sonaba casi plana al continuar. — Nosotros... lo apreciamos.

Harry asintió, y después de una mirada más hacia Arcturus, avanzó. No tenía mucho que hacer aquí, rodeado de gente sangre pura desconocida, pero aún no podía irse sin llamar atención innecesaria por eso. A lo lejos, podía ver a Malfoy parado con dos mujeres, una que tenía que ser un pariente cercano para que ella se pareciera tanto a él, y no era... ¿sorprendente cómo podían ser diferentes las familias?

Los Black, los Malfoy, los Weasley, los Dursley... y Tom y Harry. Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos otros, no parecía que losBlack se amaran mucho, ciertamente no si las especulaciones de Melania sobre su esposo eran ciertas. Harry no pudo evitar creer lo que la mujer había dicho, lo que significaba que Arcturus Black no era el tipo de hombre que Harry simplemente podía ignorar.

Lo que también significaba que actualmente había dos niños bajo la custodia de un mago peligroso e impredecible que había asesinado a su propia esposa.

'_El único mago oscuro en el que debía pensar debía ser Tom,'_ Harry pensó suspirando. ¿Como estaría el niño en estos momentos? Parecía una eternidad desde que Harry lo había visto y no podía esperar hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de verano en un par de meses. Las pocas cartas que se habían escrito no eran suficientes, ya que había muchas cosas de las que Harry estaba seguro que Tom no le estaba diciendo, sería poco realista, en realidad, esperar que el niño revelara todos los planes en los que estaba involucrado. Harry solo esperaba que ninguno de esos esquemas fuera... malo.

'_No necesito que se vuelva un santo,' _pensó el mago. _'Mientras jamás nazca Lord Voldemort y se evite la guerra, puedo considerarla una victoria.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Menos de una semana después del funeral de Melania se encontró Arcturus en una cafetería en Bonn, en compañía de un hombre que había conocido solo unas pocas veces antes, y muy brevemente.

— Su compañía ha sido muy recomendada para mí, — dijo el hombre que se hacía llamar Grindelwald, si ese era su nombre real o uno falso, Arcturus no lo sabía, mientras untaba una generosa cantidad de mermelada en una tostada. — ¿Sabe, Lord Black, por qué elegí este lugar para nuestra reunión? ¿Por qué aquí, por qué no en ninguna de las ciudades mágicas de Alemania?

— Sospecho que es posible que hayas deseado que yo observara a los muggles a nuestro alrededor, — dijo Arcturus con neutralidad, sin mostrar su desdén tan abiertamente como solía hacerlo. — En cuanto a la razón de ese deseo, solo puedo imaginarlo.

— El mundo muggle está en un estado de guerra, — le dijo Grindelwald, dejando la rebanada de pan cubierta de mermelada sin realmente morderla. — Una guerra que solo empeorará con el tiempo, no tengo dudas de eso. Esta no es la primera vez que el caos de esta escala ha devastado las sociedades muggle, y eso, en todo caso, plantea la pregunta: ¿se puede confiar en los muggles consigo mismos? ¿Se les debería permitir gobernar y gobernarse unos a otros?

— Nunca he vacilado en mi creencia de que su especie necesita ser controlada, si no completamente exterminada, — dijo Arcturus al otro hombre, quien asintió con una expresión agradable. — Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, Lord Grindelwald.

— Mucha gente ha tratado de purificar el mundo mágico y eliminar a los sangre sucia que crecen en él, — continuó Grindelwald después de un momento de silencio. — Eso nunca ha funcionado, ¿sabe por qué?

— La resistencia está demasiado extendida, creo.

— No exactamente. — El mago alemán se reclinó en su silla y arrastró a Arcturus con una mirada que el otro hombre no pudo descifrar. — Los sangre sucia no son la enfermedad, Lord Black, su presencia es simplemente un síntoma.

'_Si curas la enfermedad, desaparecen los síntomas,'_ Arcturus pensó de inmediato antes de hacerle un gesto al hombre para que continuara. Grindelwald lo hizo, pero solo después de un momento de silencio que se alargó demasiado como para no ser deliberado.

— La interacción no supervisada entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos ha resultado en la procreación, si no es que el matrimonio, entre su especie y la nuestra, — dijo Grindelwald. — Ha estado sucediendo durante mucho tiempo ahora, haciendo que la cantidad de sangre sucia nazca de manera espectacular. Incluso si un mestizo termina siendo un squib, su hijo o nieto o bisnieto podrían manifestar su magia y forzar su regreso a nuestro mundo.

— Con su sangre contaminada, — dijo Arcturus sombríamente, la sensación familiar de rabia hervía en su sangre una vez más.

— El problema no es solo su sangre, — continuó Grindelwald. — Son sus mentes. Verá, Lord Black, no odio exactamente a los muggles o a los sangre sucia. No me gustan particularmente, y no lloro por su pérdida, pero tampoco los odio. Son ingenuos y de mente estrecha. Débiles. Infantiles. No los odio, pero no puedo tolerar verlos crecer y vivir en sus propias ilusiones de grandeza. No deseo que su especie se mezcle con la nuestra, y no deseo que nos vean como sus iguales cuando tan claramente somos sus superiores.

— ¿Y cómo propone hacer cumplir ese nivel de segregación?— Preguntó Arcturus, interesado en saber a qué apuntaba el otro mago. — Las precauciones actuales...

— Ese es un sistema fallido, — interrumpió Grindelwald, agitando la mano en un gesto despectivo. — El Estatuto de Secreto claramente no es suficiente para separarlos de nosotros, de lo contrario ese tipo de mezcla no aumentaría mientras hablamos. El respeto por la magia está disminuyendo a medida que cada vez menos personas son conscientes de los peligros que conllevan los sangre sucia, sus creencias que apuntan a suprimir las nuestras, sus malas decisiones y la necesidad de ser atendidos y tratados con respeto no merecido. El aumento de los sangre sucia es un síntoma causado por el fracaso del Estatuto de Secreto.

— Hay mucho que discutir con respecto a su teoría, — dijo Arcturus, sus pensamientos ya corrían una milla por minuto. — Una segregación completa que mantenga separados a los seres mágicos de los otros... no necesariamente disminuiría la cantidad de los sangre sucia por algunas generaciones, pero ciertamente es un curso de acción viable. Eso es, por supuesto, si el público puede estar convencido de los méritos de esta causa.

— La guerra muggle, una guerra mundial, la llaman, nos ayudará un poco con eso, — le dijo Grindelwald. — En términos muy simples, comenzamos enfatizando cuán peligrosos y bárbaros son los muggles para plantar una semilla en la mente del público. Entonces creamos resentimiento. ¿Quién puede decir si es una bomba muggle o algo más lo que aniquile todo un pueblo mágico? Algunas estratagemas de ese tipo, seguidas por el surgimiento de un grupo terrorista repentino de los sangre sucia, Imperio es un hechizo tan encantador, ¿no? Y algunos periodistas preocupados listos para sumergir sus plumas a nuestro favor... No es necesario preocuparse por el público, Lord Black, sus mentes se controlan fácilmente.

— Ha pensado mucho en esto, — dijo Arcturus, sintiéndose complacido y emocionado. — Impresionante.

— Por supuesto, — dijo Grindelwald. — Ahora, ¿sabe por qué lo solicite a usted específicamente? Me han recomendado muchos magos, la mayoría de ellos listos para arrodillarse ante mí sin hacer preguntas, a diferencia de usted. Y sin embargo, es a usted a quien finalmente elegí. En lugar de nadie más. En lugar de Lord Malfoy, que era el único otro candidato que considere seriamente.

— Solo puedo suponer sus razones, — murmuró Arcturus, pensando en Marchosias con no poco resentimiento. — Lord Malfoy es un buen amigo mío. Quizás no sea el hombre más brillante para honrar su linaje, pero ciertamente es un hombre competente.

— El problema es que Malfoy es débil, — Grindelwald dijo con una sonrisa fácil. — No mágicamente, de ninguna manera. O en términos de influencia. Más bien, su resolución es simplemente una ilusión. Él cree en nuestra causa, pero no tiene el coraje y la inteligencia para hacer nada para apoyarla. Usted, por otro lado... he escuchado su buena disposición para tomar medidas en lugar de esperar.

— Y es por eso que me llamo, — dijo Arcturus.

— Por eso lo llamé, — repitió Grindelwald, antes de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera en algo más agudo y depredador. — Ahora, Lord Black... ¿qué dice?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Semanas y meses pasaron y aunque Harry tenía bastante tiempo libre en sus manos, había recibido varias misiones que lo mantenían de alguna manera ocupado. Misiones rápidas y cortas, mayormente para ser testigo de nacimientos, discurso o, dos veces en Abril, graduaciones. Ninguna de las misiones era algo para contar, y Harry se encontró cada día más y más aburrido aunque algunos de sus viajes lo habían llevado a lugares del mundo que desearía poder visitar en el futuro con Tom. La llegada de la primavera y el aumento de las horas de luz del día eran, en ausencia de Tom, las únicas cosas que podían alegrar a Harry.

Era uno de los días soleados de finales de mayo que Harry se encontró en el mercado local, mirando una pila de papas con una expresión contemplativa. El granjero que vigilaba el montón seguía mirando a Harry por un momento, antes de que pareciera decidirse y se inclinó para hablar.

— Oye, muchacho, — comenzó el hombre, su voz áspera pero amigable. — Te ves joven, ¿eh? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Veintidós, — respondió Harry distraídamente, preguntándose si debería esperar hasta más tarde antes de comprar las papas.

— Un escape bastante estrecho entonces, ¿eh?, — dijo el granjero, y eso sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó el joven mago con curiosidad, volviéndose para mirar al granjero. — ¿Un escape estrecho de qué?

— ¿No has escuchado? Hijo, ¿dónde has estado? sale todos los días en el periódico, — le dijo el granjero, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. — ¡También lo escuché en la radio! La Ley de Entrenamiento Militar, la han estado llamando. Todos los hombres de veinte y veintiún años deben participar en seis meses de entrenamiento militar obligatorio. Los rumores desagradables dicen que posiblemente se avecina una guerra.

— Posiblemente, — repitió Harry aturdido, con una repentina sensación de temor casi abrumadora. Había estado algo consciente de las actividades de Hitler en el mundo, pero no había pensado que aún fueran tan notables como para preocupar a los británicos no involucrados en la política. — Eso es lo último que alguien quiere, pero si sucede...— ¿Por qué, por qué no se había enseñado nada de esto en Hogwarts? Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto daño sufriría Londres. ¿Necesitarían él y Tom mudarse? ¿Habría algún lugar seguro en Inglaterra?

— Oh, no necesitas preocuparte, — dijo una mujer cerca, sonriendo alegremente. A mi hijo lo llamaron para unirse hace una semana, y él me contó todo al respecto. Es solo temporal, una medida de seguridad de algún tipo. Muy bueno, también, si me preguntas. Es mejor que los niños entrenen allí que holgazanear, ya que los trabajos son escasos en estos días.

— Creo que su muchacho podría haber minimizado bastante la seriedad, señora, — dijo el granjero, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Toman a esos muchachos y los entrenan, luego los mantienen en reserva. Si los disturbios de Europa nos llegan aquí, todos los que están en reserva podrían terminar en la primera línea eventualmente.

— Usted pinta una imagen tan oscura, — dijo la mujer con un resoplido, antes de volverse hacia Harry. — No dejes que las preocupaciones de este viejo tonto te depriman, querido. No solemos tener días soleados como este, ya sabes. No lo desperdicies preocupándote por cosas tontas. ¡Disfruta tu día!

— Igualmente, señora, — dijo Harry vacilante, y permaneció en silencio hasta que la mujer se trasladó a otro puesto. Luego se volvió hacia el granjero que fruncía el ceño mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. — ¿Cree que los disturbios de Europa nos afectarán?— Lo harían, Harry lo sabía. Lo harían, ¿por qué molestarse en preguntar?

— Quién sabe, de verdad. Creo que es muy probable que así sea, — se quejó el hombre. — Sin embargo recuerda mis palabras, pronto no se contentarán con solo jóvenes de veinte y veintiún años. Pronto serán más viejo, y eventualmente más jóvenes también. Esa es la naturaleza de la guerra.

Harry lo sabía, lo había experimentado de primera mano. Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera había algo muy diferente entre esta próxima guerra y la que había luchado contra Voldemort. Esto lo hizo sentir... indefenso, en cierto modo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar realmente las cosas para mejor, y ya había jurado no intentarlo. Esta guerra parecía mucho más grande que la suya, mucho más devastadora.

— Hay tantos problemas que influyen en eso, — se dio cuenta Harry. Hitler no era un proscrito en su país, por el contrario. Los actos de terrorismo que se llevaban a cabo en Alemania y más allá estaban totalmente planificados y apoyados por Hitler y su gobierno. No se veían obstaculizados por la necesidad de mantener el secreto o tener que obedecer la ley: eran los legisladores. No había nadie en Alemania que pudiera oponerse públicamente a Hitler y responsabilizarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que en Gran Bretaña...

— Ah, no necesitas verte tan preocupado, hijo, — dijo el granjero. — Gran Bretaña es genial, y no hay nada que esos rufianes del continente puedan arrojarnos que no podamos resistir.

— Ciertamente espero que sí, — dijo Harry, antes de reunir una sonrisa vacilante y excusarse. Podía comprar papas en otro momento sin tener que pensar primero en la guerra. Sin embargo, el hombre había planteado algo por lo que Harry debía preocuparse: la Ley de Entrenamiento Militar. ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que alguien viniera a reclutar a Harry?

Pelear en una guerra muggle no era algo que pudiera permitirse hacer, sin importar cuán avergonzado le hiciera sentir. Tenía que mantenerse con vida por el bien de Tom, y no podía arriesgarse a ser separado del niño. Especialmente durante la adolescencia de Tom: Hermione le había dicho que esos eran los años más formativos y que Tom necesitaría mucho apoyo de su parte.

Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Harry no estaba seguro de con qué tenían que lidiar los adolescentes que no estaban siendo perseguidos por Señores Oscuros, pero por lo que podía recordar, Hermione le había explicado, hace una vida, sobre cómo su perspectiva no era exactamente una común. Incluso Ginny había intervenido con "necesitarás más que un expelliarmus para lidiar con eso, Harry" antes de asaltar su tarro de galletas con una carcajada alegre.

'_Lidiare con eso cuando se vuelva un problema,'_ Harry decidió suspirando profundamente, antes que el recuerdo de Ron y Lavender durante sexto año en Hogwarts cruzo su mente. _'Pero en serio, ¿y si Tom comienza a salir con alguien? ¿Qué le digo sobre eso?'_

Merlín, las muertes eran más fáciles que lidiar que el amor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Controlo mi propio destino, — Dijo Prince, agarrando su libro de Encantamientos con los ojos cerrados. — Controlo mi propio destino.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Tom preguntó, tomando asiento entre Pucey y Mulciber, justo enfrente de Avery. Era una madrugada del miércoles, aproximadamente una hora y media antes del examen final de Encantamientos. — ¿Alguien la hechizó?

— No, aunque estoy tentado, — respondió Avery, rodando los ojos mientras agregaba una cucharada de arándanos en su tazón de avena. Tom hizo una mueca, sin comprender cómo alguien podría comer avena voluntariamente si había algo mejor disponible. — ¿Se dice a sí misma que puede tener éxito, supongo? Quiero decir, aprobar el examen.

— Por supuesto que tendrá éxito, — espetó Pucey, como si hubiera sido Avery quien había estado dudando de la chica. Se volvió hacia Prince con una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro. — Eileen, por supuesto que tendrás éxito. Has estudiado mucho durante mucho tiempo. Apenas has tenido problemas con la tarea en lo que respecta a los encantamientos. ¡No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para preocuparte! Ahora come algo. Lo último que quieres hacer es ir a un examen con hambre.

— Pucey tiene razón, son solo encantamientos, — agregó Nott encogiéndose de hombros, aunque él también tenía los ojos fijos en un pergamino lleno de notas. — Los estudiantes de quinto año tienen sus TIMOS de pociones hoy. Piensa en eso.

— Que alguien más tenga su propia lucha no hace que la de ella sea menos difícil, — señaló Pucey. — Es una comparación injusta, especialmente porque ya tienen cinco años de conocimiento académico en sus cabezas.

— Siento que me he olvidado de todo, — gimió Prince, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Tom con una expresión miserable en su delgada cara. El niño se sintió ligeramente disgustado por su pánico. Sabía que ella no era la única en sentirse así, pero de alguna manera eso lo irritaba de todos modos. — ¡Tom, pregúntame algo!

¿Justo ahora? Oh, si ella insistía.

— ¿Cuáles son los cinco avances más dramáticos realizados en el campo de los Encantos desde el siglo XVI? — Tom preguntó amablemente, mientras se preparaba para comer su propio desayuno. Hubo un momento de silencio de Prince, antes de que la niña jadeara algo ininteligible. Luego se levantó de repente, recogió sus libros y salió del Gran Comedor.

— Oh no, — fue el triste aporte de Pucey, antes de que la chica Slytherin se pusiera de pie también. Envolvió unas magdalenas en servilletas y las metió en su bolso antes de seguir a su amiga. — Los veré chicos más tarde, — llamó por encima del hombro.

— Vaya, ambos realmente necesitan comenzar a aprender a lidiar con los exámenes, — dijo Avery con la boca llena de avena. — Prínce especialmente. Maldita sea. Quiero buenas notas también, pero Merlín...

— No recuerdo haber aprendido sobre los logros históricos de Encantamientos en clase, — dijo Nott de repente, mirando a Tom con una expresión curiosa. Tom no pudo evitar pensar en lo inquietante que todavía encontraba a este compañero de clase en particular; no confiaba en él. En absoluto. — ¿Era eso realmente parte de nuestro plan de estudios?

— Oh, tal vez no, — dijo Tom sin una pizca de pesar. — Que malo. Entré en pánico. — Si bien Nott no parecía particularmente aprobatorio, tanto Avery como Mulciber vieron el humor en la situación, y claramente lo aprobaron, si su risa era algo para indicar.

— Prince seguro te hechizará más tarde, — le dijo Mulciber después de terminar su tercera taza de café. — Merlín, no puedo esperar a que terminen todos estos exámenes y que las vacaciones de verano comiencen ya.

— Y luego comenzaremos nuestro segundo año, — dijo Nott alegremente, y Merlín, ¿había alguna esperanza de que el niño muriera de alguna manera en un accidente durante el verano? — ¡Eso significa probar para el equipo de Quidditch!

— ¿Debería probar también? — Avery suspiró, luciendo contemplativo. — Soy un Guardián decente. Probablemente mejor que el actual, incluso. Pero no vayas a decirle eso, ¿sí? Parece que podría golpearme a través de una pared.

— No seamos apresurados, el verano ni siquiera ha comenzado. No hay necesidad de discutir el próximo año antes de que este termine, — protestó Mulciber, antes de recurrir a Tom. — ¿Tienes algún plan para el verano? Confío en algo que no involucre Quidditch.

— Todavía nada, — dijo Tom, y pensó en Harry. Había recibido bastantes cartas del hombre, pero de alguna manera no le dijeron lo suficiente sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Conociendo a Harry, podría haberse olvidado fácilmente de escribir sobre algo extremadamente importante. Su trabajo como Testigo no lo mantenía ocupado en absoluto, y Tom no pudo evitar pensar que para alguien tan bien pagado, seguramente debería trabajar más. — Estoy pensando en suscribirme a Galeones Globales Semanales pronto. He oído que lanzan números dobles durante los meses de verano, y en este momento solo estoy suscrito a la versión abreviada mensual.

— Galenos Globales es un buen periódico, — dijo Mulciber, asintiendo con aprobación. — Escuché que el semanal es aún mejor. Sin embargo, mi madre prefiere Hazañas Financieras y Cómo Lograrlas. Papá dice que no hay diferencia entre los dos, pero de todos modos no sabe mucho sobre negocios o finanzas. Mamá dice que lo único que papá sabe sobre el dinero es cómo gastarlo.

— ¿Hay una diferencia? — Tom preguntó, eligiendo no comentar sobre la mención del padre de Mulciber. — ¿O son los mismos artículos escritos de diferentes maneras? Porque también he visto que eso sucede.

— Tienen algunos temas superpuestos, por supuesto, — respondió Mulciber encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero creo que Galeones Globales se centra más en lo que está sucediendo en Europa continental. Incluso tienen secciones sobre finanzas Muggle, ya que algunas empresas comercian con ellos.

— ¿Esto es de lo que ustedes dos eligen hablar? — Avery dijo, rodando los ojos. — Incluso estudiar es mejor. O simplemente terminar sus desayunos, porque realmente tenemos que irnos pronto.

— No estoy listo, — dijo Mulciber con una mueca. — ¿Estás listo, Tom?

— Por supuesto, — respondió Tom. — Es solo un examen de Encantamientos. Por supuesto que estoy listo.

E incluso aunque no estuviera listo, no había razón para que se lo dijera a nadie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

NA: Como nunca pasan la oportunidad de interrogarme sobre los detalles: sí, sé que según el canon Orion nació en 1929 y Lucretia en 1925. Sin embargo, en este mismo AU él nació en 1925 y ella en 1926, haciendo a Orion de 14 y a Lucretia de 13 en este punto de la historia.


	21. Entra Malfoy

**Entra Malfoy**

**1939**

Black no era tan listo como pensaba que era.

Gellert se acomodó en la cómoda silla de su estudio y pidió a un elfo doméstico que le trajera una taza de glühwein mientras pensaba en el hombre que había conocido en Bonn. Era ridículo cómo los tontos eran iguales, sin importar de dónde provenían. Lord Black no fue la excepción, ya que era otro tonto codicioso que confundió su imprudencia con el coraje y la falta de honor por la fuerza. Los magos como él eran una moneda de diez centavos por docena, sin darse cuenta de que no eran únicos ni destinados a la grandeza.

De lo que Black no se dio cuenta, y probablemente no lo haría, no en el corto plazo, era que él también tenía una fecha de vencimiento. No era el tipo de aliado que se mantenía por mucho tiempo sin riesgo de que se manifestara inestabilidad. Y en todo caso, era inestabilidad en sus filas lo que Gellert no podía permitirse. A Black no le importaría el objetivo final si alguna parte del viaje hacia ese objetivo lo comprometía, o si percibiera que alguno de los jugadores clave de Gellert eran una amenaza para él: el hombre actuaría como quisiera, lo que podría resultar en consecuencias potencialmente desastrosas.

Gellert sabía que no debía descartar el problema potencial que Black podía causarle fácilmente, ya que a menudo eran los hombres mezquinos con agendas personales los más perjudiciales.

No le había contado a Black gran parte de sus actividades actuales en Europa, aunque Gellert ya se había ganado una reputación de la que Black aparentemente estaba muy al tanto. Tenía a su gente en puestos clave en los Ministerios de Magia alemanes y austríacos, ansioso por purificar sus sociedades de la manera en que lo hacía el régimen de Hitler.

Francia estaba en profunda negación de lo que estaba por suceder, creyendo que la falta de preparación para la guerra los haría de alguna manera lo suficientemente invisibles como para evitar la invasión. Grecia luchaba como una mosca en una telaraña, no quería decir que sí pero no podía decir que no. Gellert también se había acercado a Italia, pero a diferencia de su contraparte muggle, la sociedad mágica de Italia parecía no tener deseos de unirse a él, o incluso de entretenerlo por un tiempo.

No importaba, él sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

El mapeo de los ministros opositores del continente sentaría las bases de su próxima gran misión: la eliminación final de las figuras de alto perfil. Necesitaba un año, quizás dos, antes de poder hacerlo. Para entonces, su posición tanto en Alemania como en Austria sería lo suficientemente sólida y fuerte como para declararse a sí mismo como el jefe de una nueva sociedad y un profeta de una nueva era. En unos pocos años, los muggles no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera con su elegante maquinaria y quién sabe qué más les gustaría usar. No tendrían ninguna posibilidad después de que la guerra de Hitler agotara sus recursos, y la destrucción y la desolación solo se extenderían cuanto más lejos llegaran las fuerzas nazis.

Solo después de asegurar todo el continente volvería sus ojos al Reino Unido. Derribar sus hospitales y cortar sus recursos. Dejarlos morir de hambre antes de matarlos, solo ofreciendo una buena vida a aquellos que le juraran lealtad. Eso sucedería en el futuro, pero mientras tanto... podría reclutar. Los hombres como Black eran fáciles de atraer, pero su valor era limitado. Quería fuertes magos y brujas para ponerse del lado de él. Personas excepcionales con increíble poder e intelecto. Gente como Albus.

'_Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora,' _Geller pensó de repente, tomando la copa de glühwein que el elfo domestico le había traído. _'Termino volviéndose profesor, ¿no es así? Que desperdicio. Que absoluto desperdicio.'_

Albus Dumbledore, el actual profesor de transfiguración de Hogwarts, era la encarnación de la decepción en los ojos de Gellert. El hombre, Dumbledore, era poderoso e inteligente, y una vez había visto el mundo como Gellert. Hasta que no lo hizo. Hace mucho tiempo, Gellert había visto al otro mago como un igual, alguien que podría igualarlo, y tal vez incluso ganar un duelo contra él de vez en cuando.

Ya no, no lo haría. No cuando Gellert tenía la Varita Mayor en su poder. Ahora, si la maldita cosa comenzara a funcionar de nuevo, ese sería un problema menos por el que preocuparse. La varita mágica que no funcionaba para él nunca había sido una posibilidad que Geller había considerado. Incluso ahora era difícil para él entenderlo, aceptarlo o arreglarlo.

Tan entretenido como sería simplemente tirar de la cadena de Ryddle para ver en qué dirección bailaría, Gellert no creía que pudiera permitirse el lujo de pasar tiempo en eso. No sabía qué tipo de hombre era realmente Ryddle, no conocía sus capacidades ni sus ambiciones, y no sabía por qué la Varita Mayor reaccionó ante él de la manera en que lo hizo. Y, por lo tanto, cuanto más permitía que existiera ese factor desconocido, más se convertía en una amenaza potencial.

Aun no podía ir tras él, por lo mucho que quisiera. En este momento todavía estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando los ministerios alemanes y austriacos de cualquiera que, en algún momento, hubiera expresado interés o deseo de oponerse a él. Tratar con los otros ministros también era una cuestión de mayor prioridad que tratar con Ryddle, no era como si Gellert necesitara la varita para tener éxito. Le gustaba, prefería usarla y apreciaba la ventaja que le daba... pero no tenerla no lo debilitaba. Por lo tanto, tratar con Ryddle tendría que esperar hasta que Gellert tuviera tiempo, sin comprometer la programación de sus otros planes.

A menos que... le asignara esa tarea en particular a otra persona. Alguien con algo que demostrar. Alguien que pudiera buscar a Ryddle y lidiar con él.

Alguien como Black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Ha llegado el momento de la libertad, – declaró Avery, arrojando sus libros en su baúl de una manera demasiado enérgica para alguien que se había levantado antes que saliera el sol. – ¡Estamos yendo a casa!

– No puedo creer que todavía no hayas terminado de empacar, – dijo Nott. Había terminado hace unas horas y actualmente estaba comiendo un panecillo que había guardado del desayuno. – Fuiste el primero despierto. ¿Qué hacías si no empacabas?

– Simplemente estaba pensando que he sobrevivido un año y disfrutaré todo el verano sin preocuparme por la tarea o los exámenes.

– Tenemos tareas de verano, como ya sabes.

– Ssshh, – Mulciber lo hizo callar desde su cama. – Eso no es algo de lo que debas hablar, Eugene.

– No te he visto empacar en absoluto, – señaló Avery, volviéndose para mirar a Mulciber. – ¿Dónde están todas tus cosas?

– En mi baúl, – respondió Mulciber. – A diferencia del resto de ustedes, en realidad sé cómo decirles a los elfos domésticos que hagan su trabajo.

– Caracoles, – jadeó Avery, dejando caer su camisa. – Tal vez podría...

– Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde.

– Quizás quieras darte prisa, – dijo Tom, uniéndose a la conversación. – Se supone que partiremos hacia los carruajes en aproximadamente una hora.

– Los carruajes se van en grupos, – se burló Lestrange. – Es solo el primero que sale en una hora. El segundo saldrá media hora después del primer grupo, y el tercero saldrá una hora después del segundo grupo.

– Permíteme ser el primero en recordarte que los compartimentos se llenan rápidamente, – le dijo Tom al otro chico con una sonrisa tan amable que hizo que Avery detuviera su equipaje y Mulciber levantó la cabeza alarmado. – Si deseas sentarse en uno de los carruajes compartidos, eso depende de ti. Sin embargo, prefiero sentarme en uno de los compartimentos más pequeños.

– No me importa sentarme en el compartimento compartido, – dijo Nott, y una vez más Tom sintió una ola de disgusto y molestia hacia el niño. – Tengo bastantes amigos de otras Casas y no me importa viajar en grandes grupos con ellos.

– Eso es porque hablas de Quidditch con literalmente todo el mundo, – dijo Avery, empacando rápidamente el resto de sus cosas. – Quiero decir, también me gusta el Quidditch, pero no creo que pueda hablar de eso durante horas y horas todos los días.

– Es mi hobby y me gusta, – dijo Nott fácilmente. – ¿No hablas de tus pasatiempos?

– No tiene ninguno, – dijo Rosier burlonamente, como si no tener un pasatiempo fuera algo de lo que burlarse. Merlín, Tom no podía creer lo mezquino que era. – De todos modos, Al, ¿has terminado? Date prisa para que todos podamos ir.

– No tienes que esperarme, – le dijo Avery. – Ni siquiera nos vamos a sentar juntos, ya que odias a Tom y Tom no te nota...

– A mi él no me importa, – espetó Rosier, y Tom se debatió entre sentirse insultado y satisfecho. Fingió estar todavía completamente concentrado en leer el libro en su mano, manteniendo su expresión neutral. – Pero bien, me iré. Realmente tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti, para ser honesto. Hablas demasiado. Dorian, ¿estás listo para ir?

– Por supuesto, – dijo Lestrange, y poco después los dos se fueron con sus baúles a cuestas.

– No creo que debas haber dicho eso, – dijo Nott, volviéndose hacia Avery. – Sobre que Tom no lo nota. Es grosero.

– Que él llame a Tom sangre sucia cada dos días es más grosero, – dijo Mulciber desde la cama, antes de levantarse para sentarse. La mirada en sus ojos era inusualmente aguda cuando miró a Nott. – ¿Pero a quién le importa realmente? ¿Te importa a ti Eugene? Porque no creo que así sea.

– Por supuesto yo...

– Creo que solo lo estabas antagonizando, – continuó Mulciber. Tom dejó de fingir que estaba leyendo y se centró por completo en la inusual escena que tenía delante. Mulciber era la persona más tranquila que Tom conocía, aunque solo fuera por la constante somnolencia del otro chico y su pereza general ¿Qué demonios había logrado motivarlo a hablar ahora?

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – Nott preguntó, y había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que hizo que Tom se preguntara.

– Tengo algunas ideas sobre por qué, pero eso no importa, – dijo Mulciber, finalmente dejando la cama y alcanzando su baúl. – Vayamos al tren ahora y consigamos un compartimento. Ustedes están agotadores y no quiero verlos hasta el próximo semestre.

– Oh, vamos, – protestó Avery. – Eso es una mentira.

– Cierto. No me importa ver a Tom. Es callado.

– No me hagas entrar en esto, – dijo Tom. – Tampoco quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes. Sí, Al, incluyéndote a ti. Todo lo que quiero ahora es irme a casa.

Casa. Donde Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry no había cambiado mucho. Lucia como si hace poco se hubiera cortado el cabello, y su túnica estaba impecable y se veía de muy buena calidad. Su abrazo fue tan fuerte como siempre y Tom se permitió acercarse a él por un segundo antes de retirarse.

– Has vuelto a crecer, – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo. – Definitivamente tendremos que comprarte una túnica nueva antes que acabe le verano.

– Está bien, – respondió Tom satisfecho de saber que ahora podía costear el valor de otra túnica de calidad. – Vamos a casa, no quiero quedarme aquí. – Odiaba las multitudes y no le agradaba la idea de quedar atrapado en una serie de despedidas con sus compañeros que eran tan molestos como innecesarios. Los vería en un par de meses en todo caso, ¿no era así?

– Bien, – dijo Harry y aunque fuera extraño se veía emocionado por algo. Mientras que Tom deseaba volver a casa, no había nada emocionante sobre el apartamento que compartían. Preguntándose si el mago estaba tramando algo, Tom observo a Harry encoger su baúl y guardarlo en un bolsillo antes de tocarlo en al frente con su varita.

– Es un encantamiento para no ser notado, – Harry le explico. – Nos aparecernos justo afuera. Solo espera y veras.

– Estas tramando algo, – dijo Tom entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha. – No involucra a otras personas, ¿cierto? – Dudaba que Harry intentara presentarle gente en especial cuando recién había llegado, pero era mejor... asegurarse.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– ¿En serio?

– En serio, – le aseguro Harry. – Ahora, agarra mi brazo. Nos Apareceremos."

El agarre de Tom alrededor del antebrazo de Harry fue fuerte y no tuvo tiempo de pensar más sobre el extraño comportamiento de Harry cuando el mundo se comprimió a su alrededor. Tom odiaba aparecerse, aunque fuese el método de transporte más práctico y fácil.

– Ya llegamos, – dijo Harry y Tom se tomó un momento para sentir el piso solido bajo sus pies antes de parpadear y recorrer con sus ojos un vecindario desconocido.

– ¿Te equivocaste y nos trajiste a un barrio diferente? – preguntó el niño con sequedad, causando que Harry rodara sus ojos y apuntara a una casa justo frente a ellos. Era una encantadora casa de dos pisos hecha al parecer de ladrillos, con grandes ventanas y una gran puerta de madera oscura. El antejardín era pequeño pero muy bien cuidado y agradable.

– Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, – le dijo Harry y una oleada de incredulidad y esperanza inundo a Tom. – No te conté antes porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Apuesto que pensante que me había olvidado, ¿cierto?

Así era_. _Tom había esperado tener que llevar a Harry en busca de una nueva casa durante el verano. Pero Harry se había acordado_,_ y les había encontrado una casa, y por _Merlín..._ esto era increíble_._

– Ya cambie nuestras cosas, – continuo Harry empujando a Tom para que avanzara mientras cancelaba el encantamiento con su mano. – No que hubiera mucho que empacar para mudarnos. Aún no está completamente amoblada, así que podrás escoger con que decorar, si eso te interesa. Vamos, entra. Puedes echarle una ojeada a la casa mientras caliento la comida; probablemente estas hambriento.

Tom apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un vestíbulo espacioso e iluminado que daba directamente a una cómoda sala. Avanzando en silencio, pausando apenas para sacarse los zapatos, Tom noto el comedor tras los sillones de la sala, la gran cocina, y el ordenado y limpio baño. Luego subió las escaleras, ansioso por ver el resto de la casa.

– Segunda puerta a la derecha, – Llamo Harry al oírlo subir. – Esa es tu habitación.

Aún no había mucho en la habitación de Tom y estaba confortable con eso. La cama lucia mucho mejor que cualquier cama en la que hubiera dormido antes, y el amplio libreo tenía bastante espacio para poner sus libros y muchos más libros nuevos que quisiera comprar. La alfombra era suave y las paredes estaban pintadas de verde, incluso había un escritorio en una esquina, solo para él, y por Merlín_,_ Tom amaba cada centímetro de su nueva habitación. Era suya_. _Toda suya.

Curioso por ver el resto del segundo piso, Tom hecho una ojeada a la habitación a su izquierda, y no hubo duda de que esa era la habitación de Harry. Había unos cuantos libros por ahí, pero también varios mapas, una escoba y todo tipo de cosas extrañas que el hombre había conseguido durante sus viajes. Había constelaciones en las paredes, la alfombra parecía arena pero no lo era, la brújula que colgaba del techo giraba por si sola y con seguridad, Tom no pudo evitar pensar que la personalidad de Harry no se reflejaba para nada con su habitación.

'_Supongo que él también tiene partes escondidas,'_ Tom pensó rodando los ojos. Luego hecho una ojeada a la otra habitación, que resulto una habitación de invitados decorada de manera bastante normal, y luego justo frente a la habitación de Tom había otro baño.

Tom no estaba... a menudo no sentía las cosas con fuerza. Si lo hacía, el sentimiento generalmente era ira. En este momento, sin embargo, la sensación de algo era casi abrumadora. ¿Era felicidad? Si era así, ¿por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué quería ir donde Harry y decirle gracias una y otra vez, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes si solo se dijeran una vez? Tom nunca había pensado, nunca se había atrevido a creer, incluso después de ser acogido por el otro mago, que terminaría en una bonita casa como esta, con su propia habitación.

– Una vez que hayas terminado, lávate las manos y baja, – gritó Harry, su voz amortiguada por la distancia. Tom asintió, antes de darse cuenta de que eso no era una respuesta a alguien que no podía verlo. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, no a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Se sintió extraño, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lo cual no era cierto, porque no había razón para que llorara en este momento, ¿verdad?

Tom respiró temblorosamente antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara y las manos.

Su verano ya estaba demostrando ser... algo más.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aunque los Parkinson no eran una gran familia a los ojos de Arcturus, sin duda sabían cómo organizar una fiesta. A diferencia de los Malfoy que creían en el alcohol diluido y los bailes lentos y las actividades amigables para los niños, los Parkinson eran conocidos por sus hábitos muy liberales, a veces escandalosos. Incluso ahora, la gran sala de baile de la Mansión Parkinson, decorada en generosas cantidades de oro y cristales, entretenía no solo a todos los magos de sangre pura que valen su varita, sino también a una selección de mujeres con poca ropa, e incluso algunos hombres, con labios pintados y tímidas sonrisas

Sin embargo, lo más inquietante es que la familia Parkinson también era conocida por tratar a sus mujeres de la misma manera que trataban a sus hombres. Incluso ahora Arcturus podía ver a la Sra. Parkinson apoyada contra su esposo mientras miraba a uno de los hombres traídos para servir a las pocas damas que asistían.

– Veo que Marchosias rechazó tu invitación una vez más, – dijo Elijah Parkinson, el hermano del anfitrión. Tenía un fuerte control sobre una joven cuya sonrisa permanecía radiante a pesar del hedor a alcohol que lo rodeaba. – No me sorprende.

– Es un hombre de una naturaleza mucho más tranquila, – dijo Arcturus. – O tal vez son las mujeres las que lo molestan tanto. – Porque seguro que molestaban a Arcturus.

– Eso es ridículo, – dijo Elijah despectivamente. – ¿Cómo puede considerar a una mujer lo suficientemente buena como para acostarse, pero no encontrarla como su igual? Nunca me acostaría con alguien indigno de mí.

– Él es un idiota, – dijo John Avery, quien claramente había bebido más que su parte justa de whisky. – Pero realmente, quién no lo es. Según los documentos, todos somos idiotas. Fanáticos, prejuiciosos, discriminatorios...

– ¿Qué documentos? – Elijah preguntó, curioso, admirando en privado la capacidad de Avery para hablar sin arrastrar las palabras a pesar de su evidente intoxicación.

– Oh, no puedo recordar. Leí un artículo en alguna parte, o algo así. Una bruja escribió sobre cómo deberíamos comenzar a emplear más sangre sucia. Maldita sea, qué broma. Si quieren trabajar, pueden ir a trabajar para muggles, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

– Desafortunadamente, el público en general parece encontrar tales declaraciones agradables, – dijo Arcturus. – Se nos impondrán más y más limitaciones a medida que pase el tiempo. En nombre de la igualdad, por supuesto. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio estaría preocupado, creo.

– No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, – se quejó Avery, soltando a la mujer a la que había estado agarrando, y empujándola a un lado para concentrarse en hablar. – Mientras que el Diario El Profeta se desempeña bastante mejor que otros periódicos, incluso ellos han exhibido recientemente signos de esta aceptación ridícula e ingenua hacia grupos potencialmente riesgosos de... bueno, quiero decir sangre sucia, ¿sabes? No tienen nuestra cultura, no conocen nuestras costumbres, sin embargo, esperan recibir un trato especial y demandan cada vez más.

– No sería genial si hubiera alguien que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, – dijo Arcturus suavemente, observando la multitud de sangre pura. – Alguien que conoce los peligros de tolerar la sangre sucia y no teme tomar decisiones difíciles para evitar su invasión.

– Te puedo decir de inmediato, nadie así está en el Ministerio en este momento, – dijo Avery con un resoplido. – Ni siquiera el viejo Selwyn, el hombre habla con rudeza, pero cuando es hora de enfrentar al público, canta una canción diferente. El cobarde.

– Es lamentable que el único hombre con alguna intención de hacer algo sobre esta terrible situación sea del extranjero, – continuó Arcturus. – Alemania, más específicamente.

– Oh, he oído hablar de eso, – dijo Elijah, asintiendo con la cabeza. – O bien, de él. Se imagina a sí mismo una especie de salvador.

– No me importa si pretende ser el propio Merlín, – dijo Arcturus. – Mientras realmente haga algo. Circe sabe que cuanto más esperemos, más difícil será.

– ¿Quieres decir que te unirías a una causa rebelde? – Avery preguntó con un tono escéptico. – No sé sobre eso.

– Lo haría, – respondió Elijah al instante, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. – Si eso significara detener a los sangre sucia que se insertan en cada parte de nuestras vidas, exigiendo derechos que son nuestros, no de ellos, tratando de obligar a nuestra sociedad a cambiar en algo que los acomode a ellos, y no a nosotros. John, me uniría y con mucho gusto estaría entre los primeros en hacerlo.

– Es una locura de la que estás hablando, – dijo Avery, aunque no parecía horrorizado. – ¿Pero confiarías en un hombre extranjero para liderar un cambio en Gran Bretaña?

– Temporalmente, tal vez, – dijo Arcturus, uniéndose a la conversación nuevamente. Haga que tome la iniciativa hasta que se haya solucionado el problema. Entonces simplemente... lo sacamos de Gran Bretaña. De una manera u otra.

– ¿Lo conociste? – Elijah quería saber. – A este mago alemán.

– Así es.

– ¿Y cuál es tu opinión sobre él?

– Estaba impresionado, – admitió Arcturus de mala gana. Un sangre pura, un mago rico con poder, ambición e inteligencia. Parece que ya tiene algún tipo de respaldo para cualquier cambio que esté a punto de traer, y yo personalmente no me apresuraría a rechazarlo si él también apunta a arreglar nuestro ministerio. Para los débiles de corazón, habla de reubicar a los sangre sucia, no de matarlos.

– Eso suena razonable, – acordó Elijah, pero Avery negó con la cabeza.

– No confío en que un mago alemán haga lo que sea mejor para nosotros, – dijo, y Merlín, para ser un hombre borracho, era muy perceptivo, ¿no? A Arcturus no le gustó eso. – Antes de que te des cuenta, usará nuestro suelo como vertedero para sus sangre sucia. Nunca, nunca confíes en un hombre que preferiría reubicar a un enemigo que deshacerse de él.

– Vamos, John, – dijo Elijah, rodando los ojos. – Incluso si dice que los reubicará, la mayoría definitivamente morirá de una forma u otra muy pronto. Tiene la idea correcta, ese amigo tuyo, Arcturus. Preséntanos cuando tengas la oportunidad.

– Apenas somos amigos, – le dijo Arcturus, satisfecho por los resultados de esta conversación. A pesar de la extraña cuestión de la igualdad de género con la que los Parkinson siempre insistían, cuando se trataba de problemas reales... siempre eran de los primeros en moverse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Y honestamente, sé que Nott no está haciendo nada bueno, – dijo Tom. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, ¡tenían más de uno! ¡Y no se parecía en nada a su antiguo! , hablando con Harry mientras el otro mago estaba empacando una pequeña bolsa para su próxima misión de Testigo. – No sé lo que está planeando, pero no confío en él. En absoluto.

– ¿Qué hay de tus otros amigos?

– Mulciber está bien, y Avery es mucho más tolerable de lo que era al principio y Prince también, ¡pero no son mis amigos! Solo somos compañeros de clase.

– Correcto, – dijo Harry, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. – Por supuesto. Lo olvidé.

– De todos modos, – continuó Tom, dándole al mago mayor una mirada sospechosa, – ¿a dónde dijiste que ibas esta vez? ¿De vuelta al continente? Deberías tener cuidado, leí el periódico ayer y casi todos los artículos enfatizaban cuán peligroso es allí en este momento.

– Me voy a Dublín. Es una misión corta y volveré mucho antes de la cena. ¿Estarás bien?

– Sí. No te preocupes.

– No le abras la puerta a nadie. Todavía no he llegado a buscar a alguien para instalar las protecciones; sin embargo, va a ser costoso. También hay comida que preparé para ti en el refrigerador, así que tampoco uses el horno. Si sucede algo peligroso o fuera de lo común, simplemente corre a una de las casas de los vecinos. No intentes pelear.

– No soy un bebé. De hecho, sé cómo usar un horno.

– Lo sé, – dijo Harry, mirando a Tom con una sonrisa torcida. – Pero por favor, ¿para mi tranquilidad?

– Bien, – cedió Tom, rodando los ojos. "No quiero hacer nada de todos modos. Tengo cosas para leer.

– ¿Tienes tarea de verano? Podrías comenzar con eso, – sugirió Harry, finalmente cerrando su bolso y poniéndose de pie. – No es que tengas prisa ni nada, las vacaciones acaban de comenzar. Podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon pronto para comprar helados y otras cosas, si lo deseas. ¿Quizás te encuentres con un amigo o dos?

– Ya veremos, – dijo Tom. En realidad, no deseaba perder el tiempo con sus compañeros de clase durante el verano, pero era valioso restablecer sus lazos fuera de la escuela nuevamente. Además, cuanto más cerca estaban Mulciber y Avery de él, más lejos estaban de Nott. Tom esperaba sinceramente que el chico se uniera al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y terminara demasiado ocupado para pasar más tiempo con los amigos de Tom.

'_Y si no lo hace estará miserable,' _pensó el niño. _'Supongo que es una situación ganadora para mí en cualquier caso.'_

Silenciosamente, Tom observó a Harry arrojar un hechizo de limpieza en sus zapatos antes de irse a ponerse su uniforme de Testigo. Después de unos momentos de tranquilo silencio, Tom trató de concentrarse en el libro en su regazo, pero encontró que su atención y sus pensamientos iban de un tema a otro. Al final, apartó el libro y optó por mirar el paisaje exterior. Las grandes ventanas de la sala de estar dejaban entrar la luz del sol con bastante generosidad, y Tom no podía creer que estuviera realmente en casa en un lugar tan limpio y lleno de luz. Habían pasado años desde que había dejado el orfanato, y, sin embargo, a veces... todo se sentía tan irreal.

Una pequeña parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado con los otros niños allí. ¿Estaban todavía en Wool, agarrando pajitas para encontrar algo de lo que alegrarse? ¿Ben Buck seguía allí o había sido adoptado? ¿Alguno de ellos alguna vez se preguntó qué le había pasado? ¿Aún lo recordaban?

'_Más vale que me recuerde,'_ pensóTom, recordando al niño que tan a menudo lo había atormentado en el orfanato. _'Algún día lo cazare y pagara por todo lo que me hizo.'_

Porque pese a lo mucho que a Tom le desagradaran Lestrange, Rosier y Nott, ninguno de ellos se comparaba lo que sentía por Ben Buck.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry no tenía que pasar por el Ministerio a menudo, solo una vez al mes en cualquier día de su elección, para un rápido chequeo de cómo se mantenía, y para ver si tenía alguna inquietud que necesitaba ser dirigida. Harry nunca lo hizo, y generalmente lograba abandonar el ministerio dentro de una hora de su llegada. Que era exactamente lo que él quería. Esta vez, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien.

La misión de Harry en Dublín había pasado rápido y había sido notablemente fácil, por lo que con mucho tiempo libre había decidido hacer el check-in de este mes ahora en lugar de más tarde.

Harry estaba saliendo del Ministerio, optando por usar la entrada principal en lugar del sistema Flu, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo. Girando rápido, un hechizo en la punta de su varita, se sorprendió cuando vio a Malfoy de todas las personas. El mago mayor había soltado el brazo de Harry rápidamente y estaba en el proceso de... lanzar un hechizo de limpieza... en sus... ¿guantes? ¿Qué?

– Malfoy, – dijo Harry, todavía mirando las manos del hombre y preguntándose si debería seguir adelante y sentirse insultado, o simplemente conformarse con estar molesto por la ridiculez que parecía ser el rasgo más distintivo de la línea de sangre Malfoy. – ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

– Señor Ryddle, – dijo Malfoy, logrando reunir una sonrisa. – ¿Un minuto de su tiempo, por favor?

– Claro, – accedió Harry, sintiéndose curioso a pesar de sí mismo. Por lo que podía ver, Malfoy era muy diferente de Black. ¿Qué querría él con Harry? – ¿Aquí?

– Merlín, no, no. Sígame por favor.

Harry sabía que esta era precisamente una de esas situaciones que Tom, y Hermione, si estuviera allí, le dirían que se mantuviera alejado. Por lo que sabía, Malfoy podría llevarlo a una especie de emboscada dentro del Ministerio. Aunque, el hombre no parecía del tipo que hace eso.

'_Igual que Colagusano no parecía del tipo que traicionaría a sus amigos, supongo,' _Harry pensó, siguiendo al mago mayor en silencio, su varita aún lista en caso de movimientos repentinos. Ahora estaba en una parte desconocida del Ministerio, caminando por un pasillo con lo que parecía una cantidad interminable de puertas a ambos lados. En algún lugar más cerca del final que en el medio, Malfoy se detuvo y abrió una puerta. Luego hizo pasar a Harry a la pequeña oficina antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él e indicarle al otro hombre que se sentara.

– Correcto, no perdamos el tiempo, – dijo Malfoy rápidamente, tomando asiento también. – Señor. Ryddle... Deseo discutir con usted un asunto de una naturaleza bastante sensible.

– Supongo que querrá algún tipo de juramento de silencio, entonces, – dijo Harry secamente, y obedeció cuando el otro mago asintió. Hecho esto, se acomodó en la silla y miró a Malfoy con una expresión contemplativa.

– Usted... se has asociado con Arcturus Black, – comenzó Malfoy. También asistió al funeral de su esposa. Ahora, como Testigo, la gente se apresura a perdonar su linaje y, sinceramente, no lo he traído aquí para hablar de eso.

' _¿Por qué mencionarlo, entonces?__'_ Pensó Harry, pero permaneció en silencio.

– Un amigo mío, – continuó Malfoy, – me contactó recientemente con noticias bastante preocupantes. Parece que Lord Black ha... expresado interés en actividades que podrían causar serias perturbaciones en nuestra sociedad. Ahora, no estoy hablando de terrorismo... más bien, parece estar planeando una alianza con un vigilante del continente. Un mago alemán con sueños de grandeza.

' _¿Black se está aliando con un mago alemán? ¿Podría ser Grindelwald? En realidad, ¿cuáles serían las posibilidades de que eso suceda? Poco probables, creo.'_

– Ahora, no estoy seguro de qué tan bien conoce a Lord Black, – dijo Malfoy cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

– Realmente no lo conozco, – dijo. – Creo que he mencionado esto antes: no lo conozco. Tampoco sé nada sobre un vigilante del continente. Sin embargo, Malfoy...

– Es... Lord Malfoy, gracias.

– Conocí a la difunta Sra. Black, y si cree que algo está mal con respecto al mismo Black, entonces tal vez sería mejor que confiara en sus instintos.

– ¿Perdón?

– No tengo mucho que decir, – dijo Harry, ya pensando en irse a casa y ver a Tom. – Pero si la difunta Sra. Black tenía razón, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre Black. Cosas que probablemente ni siquiera quiero saber. Me prometí a mí mismo que cuando se trata de Arcturus Black, haré todo lo posible para mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él. Le aconsejo que haga lo mismo.

– Solo una cosa, dime una cosa, – dijo Malfoy. – ¿Crees que Black podría involucrarse en actos de terrorismo doméstico?

– Honestamente, – suspiró Harry. – Creo que el hombre no sería detenido por algo como la moral. Si tiene algo que ganar con el terrorismo doméstico, entonces sí, probablemente lo haría. Si eso es todo, Malfoy, me iré ahora.


	22. El Eco de la Guerra

**El Eco de la Guerra**

**1939**

_[—pasos tomados por nuestro gobierno que, aunque niegan que tengan la intención de llevarnos a la guerra—]_

– ¿Quién es ese? – Tom preguntó mientras escuchaba la voz desconocida en la radio. – Suena raro.

– Hoover, creo, – respondió Harry, sin levantar la vista de la misión que estaba leyendo. – Un ex presidente de los Estados Unidos. Ayer pronunció algún tipo de discurso o declaración, y diferentes canales de radio lo han estado repitiendo un par de veces desde entonces. ¿Ya has terminado tu libro?

– Casi, – dijo Tom. El libro en cuestión, _Runas Cirílicas Revisitadas_ por Mordaunt era fascinante, pero había algo en las palabras de Hoover que lo molestaba. Había escuchado a otras personas citando el discurso del hombre durante una transmisión anterior, pero nunca había escuchado el original. Ahora que lo estaba escuchando, había algo en él que hacía que Tom se sintiera... nervioso.

_[—Sin embargo, nos enredan con estas mismas controversias, cuyo final puede ser la guerra—]_

– Si estas aburrido, o si quieres leer algo más, podemos ir a buscarte más libros más tarde esta semana, – dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio, finalmente levantando la vista de los papeles frente a él. Tom notó el evidente agotamiento en la cara del hombre y su lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. Harry estaba pálido y, por lo que Tom sabía, tampoco había estado comiendo particularmente bien.

'_¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?__ '_ Quería preguntar el niño, pero decidió no hacerlo. Incluso si Harry estaba ocupado trabajando en otra cosa en lugar de hablar, Tom prefería tenerlo despierto y cerca. – Prefiero suscribirme a algo, – dijo.

– ¿Tienes algo específico en mente?

– Se dice que Hazañas Financieras y Cómo Lograrlas es muy bueno. No me importaría echar un vistazo a lo que tienen.

– Bueno, entonces, – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, – ¿Qué tal si te conseguimos el último número, y si te gusta, nos suscribimos?

– Está bien, – estuvo de acuerdo Tom, antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por su mente. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de pedir eso. El hecho de que pudieran, probablemente, pagarlo ahora, no significaba que Harry realmente estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Incluso si fuera generoso con su dinero.

[—_Cualesquiera que sean nuestras simpatías, no podemos resolver los problemas de Europa_—]

Los dos se sentaron en silencio en la sala de estar, Harry volviendo a su papeleo mientras Tom intentaba en vano concentrarse en su libro. Finalmente respiró hondo y volvió a levantar la vista. Las palabras de Hoover se convirtieron en nada más que ruido blanco ahogado por las preocupaciones de Tom.

– ¿Tenías una mascota cuando estabas en Hogwarts? – preguntó. – ¿Un gato, una lechuza o algo así?

– Tenía una lechuza, – respondió Harry con una sonrisa rápida. – Se llamaba Hedwig.

– ¿Te gustaba tener una mascota?

– Absolutamente, – dijo Harry asintiendo. – ¿Estás pensando en conseguir una?

– No me opondría a eso, – dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no parecer tan ansioso como se sentía. – Una lechuza sería útil. Las lechuzas de la escuela están bien, pero son bastante lentas y cualquiera puede usarlas, por lo que la mayoría de ellas tienden a estar ocupadas.

Además, Tom odiaba la idea de tener que usar una lechuza cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya tenían la suya.

– Sabes que, porque no hacemos esto, – comenzó Harry. – Estaré un poco ocupado durante los próximos dos días, pero el fin de semana podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon. Primero nos ocupamos de esa suscripción: quiero decir comprar una versión actual para ver como es. De todos modos necesitamos obtener tus útiles escolares, por lo que no hay daño en hacer otras cosas mientras estamos en eso. Estoy seguro de que hacer todo no tomará todo el día, por lo que podemos ir a ver las mascotas disponibles en una tienda allí. Si no estoy completamente equivocado, el Emporio de la lechuza solo tiene lechuzas, mientras que la Casa de las Mascotas Mágicas no tiene lechuzas, sino muchos otros animales.

– Quiero ver a los otros animales primero, – decidió Tom. – ¿Crees que tendrán serpientes allí? Me gustan las serpientes. – Ante esto, Harry volvió a mirar a Tom, esta vez ofreciéndole una sonrisa que era... había algo extraño en eso. ¿Era agotamiento o algo más? Tom no lo sabía. De cualquier manera, no era el tipo de sonrisa que lo calentaría por dentro.

[—_El emocionalismo peligroso está diluyendo el razonamiento estadounidense_—]

– Estoy seguro de que tienen serpientes, – dijo Harry. – Aunque no sé si se pueda llevar una a Hogwarts, no estoy seguro. Necesitaríamos investigar eso. Mientras estés seguro de que puedes cuidar una mascota, podemos conseguirte lo que quieras.

– ¿Cualquier cosa?

– Dentro de lo razonable.

– Está bien, – dijo Tom, incapaz de ocultar por completo su sonrisa. Los pensamientos de guerra y las palabras de Hoover no tenían importancia, era difícil preocuparse a la luz de su vida con Harry. Además, no era como si él y Harry incluso pertenecieran donde los muggles, ¿verdad? En lo que respecta a Tom, incluso si iba a ocurrir una guerra entre muggles, no tenía nada que ver con él.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No era que a Tom no le gustara el Callejón Diagon, le gustaba. Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba eran las multitudes que pululaban por las calles. ¡Es como si todos hubieran decidido salir y comprar sus útiles escolares el mismo día! ¿Por qué no podrían simplemente ordenar los libros que necesitaban? ¡A diferencia de Tom, la mayoría de ellos no estaban a punto de buscar lecturas adicionales!

– Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, – dijo Harry, llevando a Tom hacia adelante con una mano sobre su hombro. – Pero comencemos con las túnicas.

Robes & Ribbons no habían cambiado ni un poco, no es que Harry hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. En el interior de la tienda encontraron al anciano que habían conocido hace un año, esta vez hablando acaloradamente con una mujer cuyos gestos agitados rozaban la violencia. En el momento en que vio a los recién llegados sobre el hombro del viejo, respiró hondo, se sacudió el polvo invisible de las mangas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Regresaré mañana, Sr. Twilfitt, – dijo, su voz sorprendentemente tranquila para alguien que claramente todavía estaba molesta. – Tenemos mucho que discutir después de todo. Y luego, con un intento fallido de una sonrisa amistosa hacia Harry y Tom, la mujer salió de la tienda. Un breve silencio incómodo reinó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un clic.

– Ella no es una mala persona. – Dijo el anciano de repente, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. – Emily Tattings, es una costurera brillante. Sin embargo, es demasiado orgullosa para trabajar para Stitches & Seams. Merlín sabe a dónde la llevará esa actitud. Luego respiró hondo, volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró a Harry y Tom.

– Ahora, – dijo Twilfitt, – caballeros. ¿Otro conjunto de túnicas escolares para el señor Ryddle, si presumo correctamente? – Le hizo un gesto a Tom para que volviera a pararse en un taburete, y una de las cintas métricas que yacía sobre una mesa cercana se deslizó más cerca para comenzar su trabajo.

– Sí, – respondió Harry, todavía sintiéndose como si hubiera entrado en una conversación que no era para extraños. – Para su segundo año.

– ¿Y en qué casa logró entrar el joven señor Ryddle?

– Slytherin.

La mirada evaluadora del viejo hacia Tom no puso nervioso a Harry. Aunque el niño tenía rasgos bastante aristocráticos que la mayoría de los magos y brujas asociaban con el linaje de sangre pura, Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que Tom se parecía demasiado a su padre para que la sangre de su madre fuera reconocida en él. No había forma de que alguien pudiera mirarlo y realmente creer que era un descendiente de Salazar solo por su apariencia.

– Slytherin, ¿cierto? ¿Disfrutando de tu tiempo allí, espero? – Twilfitt dijo, escribiendo las medidas de Tom. – Es un buen lugar para aquellos que desean aprender más del mundo. Señor Ryddle, ¿podría escribirme la dirección a la que se entregarán las túnicas? Tengo varias órdenes alineadas, y podría llevarme hasta tres días terminar la túnica del joven Sr. Ryddle.

– Claro, – respondió Harry, e intentó que su letra fuera lo más ordenada posible. Mientras Twilfitt parecía un hombre relativamente agradable, algo en él hizo que Harry sintiera que sería juzgado por escribir desordenado.

Finalmente terminaron, y después de pagarle al hombre y confirmar la dirección una vez más, Harry y Tom continuaron su camino hacia Flourish y Blotts. Las calles estaban, si era posible, aún más concurridas de lo que habían estado en la mañana, y cada cafetería y restaurante por el que pasaban estaba lleno.

– Esperemos que haya menos personas después de que hayamos terminado con tus libros, – dijo Harry. – Trajiste tu lista contigo, ¿no?

– Por supuesto que sí, – respondió Tom. – Y una lista de otras cosas que también quiero obtener. Al igual que la revista de la que te hablé, Hazañas Financieras y Cómo Lograrlas.

– Genial, – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Hagamos eso, entonces.

El día transcurrió agradablemente, y aunque Tom sabía que nunca le agradaría caminar tanto durante el día o quedarse afuera durante tantas horas seguidas, completar la mayoría de las tareas en su lista lo hacía sentir muy realizado. Obtendría nuevas túnicas, había comprado sus libros y la revista, había comprado un nuevo conjunto de plumas y tintas y otros equipos necesarios. Y lo más importante, Harry ahora lo llevaba a La Casa de las Mascotas Mágicas, la tienda de mascotas que Harry había mencionado antes.

– Primero echaremos un vistazo a lo que tienen allí, – explicó Harry mientras caminaban. – Pero si nada te atrae y todavía quieres un búho, podemos pasar a al Emporio de la Lechuza

– Eso está bien, – dijo Tom.

La Casa de las Mascotas Mágicas resultó ser una tienda pequeña y estrecha que olía raro y era increíblemente ruidosa. Cada centímetro de las paredes estaba cubierto por jaulas llenas de animales, algunos de los cuales Tom ni siquiera sabía que existían. Había un gato con seis patas de araña y un lagarto que cambiaba constantemente de color e incluso había una especie de... perro con... piernas humanas.

– Las mascotas aprobadas por Hogwarts están atrás, – dijo una empleada en el momento en que vio a Tom y Harry, alejándolos de los extraños animales.

– ¿Por qué estos están justo al lado de la puerta? – Harry preguntó, curioso por saber.

– Reflejan la magia de nuestra pequeña tienda, – dijo el empleado de manera poco convincente con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de dolor. – Para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, supongo que su hijo es uno, ¿verdad? Tenemos gatos, perros, ratas, serpientes y otros animales más o menos exóticos. Los frailecillos son muy populares en estos días.

– Serpientes, – dijo Tom, y miró al extraño perro con piernas humanas. – Nada con piernas, quiero decir.

– S…sí, – murmuró el empleado, asintiendo. – Déjame mostrarte dónde están las serpientes.

'_Me pregunto si Tom las entenderá,' _Harry pensó mientras observaba al empleado decirle a Tom sobre las medidas de seguridad para mantener seguras a las serpientes. _'Bueno, por supuesto que lo hará, en realidad ese no es el asunto aquí. Sé que yo ya no puedo entender a las serpientes, desde que desapareció el horcrux de Voldemort. ¿Acaso Tom me contara que habla parsel?'_

¿Acaso el chico sabía lo que significaba hablar con las serpientes? Si haba i leído sobre la habilidad en un libro, no le había preguntado a Harry por más detalles.

'_Tengo que decirle antes que vuelva a Hogwarts,' _Harry decidió. _'Si él no me comenta nada, tendré que de alguna manera sacar el tema sin que parezca raro.' _Considerando lo que significaba ser un hablante de Parsel para la gente, lo que revelaría sobre la herencia de Tom, Harry no podía dejar que el niño lo descubriera por sí mismo. Tom se daría cuenta muy rápido de que Harry sabía de su habilidad y de que era descendiente de Slytherin, y sin una gestión adecuada de los problemas, toda la situación podría volverse desordenada muy rápido.

Y a pesar de que aproximadamente una hora después, Tom terminó por decidir comprar una lechuza, Harry ya había tomado su decisión. Ahora, solo era cuestión de encontrar la oportunidad de comenzar la conversación.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Menos de una semana antes de que comenzara el segundo año de Tom en Hogwarts, Harry recibió una misión que se le aconsejó preparar con cuidado. Los días antes de partir pasaba pendiente de la radio, escuchando las noticias cada vez más alarmantes. Tom lo miraba en silencio, solo haciendo preguntas cuando veía a Harry apartarse completamente de la descripción de su misión y concentrarse en las transmisiones.

El ambiente solemne no era solo en su hogar. Afuera, las sonrisas y los saludos de sus vecinos se habían vuelto más tensos y forzados, y Tom veía adultos hablando en voz baja entre ellos con una intensidad que era nueva y diferente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Tom preguntó. Harry lo miró y, por un momento, estaba a punto de ignorar la pregunta con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de Tom lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

– Alemania y la Unión Soviética han entrado en un pacto de no agresión, – respondió Harry. – La creación de ese pacto implica que las futuras acciones de Alemania... bueno...

– ¿Que Alemania buscara peleas en el futuro? – Tom dijo con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Alemania ya no tiene algún tipo de conflicto con varios países?

– Mhm. Sí.

– Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que preocuparnos por eso? No es que Alemania realmente intente luchar contra nosotros, ¿verdad? – Tom había esperado una sonrisa rápida y unas pocas palabras de consuelo en respuesta a su pregunta, pero nada de eso llegó. En cambio, Harry miró la descripción de su misión, claramente sin leer una palabra.

– ¿A dónde vas a ir? – Tom preguntó. – Sé que has estado en Alemania varias veces. No volverás allí, ¿verdad?

– No esta vez, – respondió Harry. – Voy a Coventry y estaré ausente por un día, tal vez dos. Al menos ahora tienes una mascota para hacerte compañía, ¿verdad?

– No sé cuánta compañía puede ser una lechuza, – dijo Tom con escepticismo, dejando ir al tema de Alemania. – Por otra parte, tampoco es que me gusten los gatos o los perros.

– ¿Y las serpientes?

– Yo... me gustan las serpientes. Un poco.

– Podemos conseguirte una serpiente el próximo año, entonces, – ofreció Harry. Tom lo miró por unos segundos, antes de finalmente preguntar:

– ¿Las serpientes tienen un significado específico para los magos y las brujas?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Quiero decir, bueno, las lechuzas se usan para enviar cartas y cosas así. ¿Las serpientes tienen un propósito? ¿Son más fáciles para comunicarse, por ejemplo?

– En realidad no, – dijo Harry, antes de continuar vacilante, – a menos que seas un hablante de parsel, por supuesto. Si no es así, comunicarse con las serpientes es tan difícil como con cualquier otra criatura que no hable idiomas humanos.

– Hablante de Parsel, – repitió Tom. – He escuchado esa palabra antes. ¿Qué significa eso?

– Un hablante de parsel es quien puede hablar y entender la lengua parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, – explicó Harry. – Se cree que la habilidad es exclusiva de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, aunque hay hablantes de parsel en el Medio Oriente y algunas partes de China e India. Sin embargo, en Europa, y especialmente en Gran Bretaña, el hecho de poder hablar lengua parsel se considera prueba de ser parte de la familia Slytherin. Para ser honesto, hubo algunos rumores de que Salazar era de ascendencia del Medio Oriente, pero los académicos han argumentado en contra de eso durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué? – El tono de voz de Tom estaba apagado, y Harry deseó saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del niño.

– Hay unas pocas familias sangre pura que han intentado reclamar el nombre de Slytherin como parte de su identidad, – continuó Harry, – pero sin un solo hablante de parsel en la familia, tal relación de sangre es casi imposible de probar. Ya sabes, la familia de tu madre, la familia Gaunt, también afirmaba...

– Puedo hablar con las serpientes, – Tom lo interrumpió, hablando apresuradamente. Harry hizo una pausa, sin sorprenderse pero no dispuesto a mostrarlo.

– Tú…

– Siempre he podido, – dijo Tom, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. – Incluso en el orfanato. Y en la tienda de mascotas, también. Me preguntaba si otras brujas o magos también pueden hacerlo. ¿Puedes? ¿Eso significa que soy una sangre pura después de todo? ¿De la familia Slytherin?

– No hablo parsel, – dijo Harry. – Y eres mestizo, a pesar de la fuerza de la herencia de tu madre.

– Necesito investigar esto, – decidió Tom. – Me pregunto si Mulciber sabe algo acerca de los hablantes de parsel.

– En este punto, Tom, te aconsejo encarecidamente que no reveles esa habilidad a nadie, – dijo Harry, con el corazón latiendo rápido y pesado en el pecho. – No hasta que seas completamente capaz de defenderte si alguien decide que un heredero Slytherin mestizo no es algo que puedan... tolerar. – No sería lo peor que hicieran personas como Umbridge.

– Entiendo, – dijo Tom, y realmente lo hacía. Por lo que había visto, muchos sangre pura luchaban con el concepto de que otras personas, personas que no eran sangre pura, eran fuertes o inteligentes. Si Tom revelara que lo único que les permitía seguir considerándolo inferior era, de hecho, la única cosa en la que estaba muy por encima y más allá de ellos, bueno... quién sabe lo que terminarían haciendo. Sin embargo, este nuevo descubrimiento hizo que algo en él se sintiera más a gusto.

– ¿Sabías que podría ser un Slytherin de sangre cuando me acogiste? – Tom preguntó, queriendo continuar la conversación por varias razones. Uno de ellos era, al menos hasta cierto punto, el deseo de evitar que Harry se volviera a centrar en las noticias deprimentes y su próxima misión.

– Siempre existía la posibilidad, – dijo Harry cuidadosamente. – Pero no, no lo sabía. Tantas familias afirman ser de la línea de Slytherin que tales proclamaciones generalmente no se creen.

– Está bien, – dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros, ya pensando en cómo usar esta habilidad en todo su potencial. Honestamente, otra cosa sobre él que era inalcanzable para otros: ¿no era Tom especial incluso entre magos y brujas? Al parecer, no era especial solo entre muggles. ¿Qué más podría hacer que nadie más podía? ¿Y hasta dónde podría llegar con lo que tenía?

– No te preocupes mucho, – Harry le dijo con una sonrisa. – Es una habilidad útil, y puede haber algunos libros que la describan de manera desfavorable. En verdad, hablar parsel no tiene una conexión real con la moralidad o la afinidad mágica de una persona, ya sea oscura o clara. Es simplemente una habilidad que te permite conversar con serpientes. Depende de ti decidir cómo usarla.

'_Está preocupado por mí'_, se dio cuenta Tom. _' ¿Está preocupado por mis... sentimientos?__'_

Eso era divertido. De una manera extraña, eso era realmente divertido, aunque Tom no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que Harry no lo encontraría tan divertido como Tom. Preocuparse por si él se preocupaba por si alguien pensaba en su habilidad como clara u oscura.

Divertidísimo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Harry regresó de su misión a Coventry, estaba en silencio y tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Desde la radio, Tom había oído hablar del bombardeo orquestado por el IRA y sus consecuencias, y se sintió aliviado de que cuando Harry regresó, los periodistas ya se habían movido para discutir la evacuación de pinturas de la Galería Nacional de Londres. Si bien eso también implicaba demasiado sobre la posibilidad de una próxima guerra, aún era menos devastador que las noticias de Coventry en ese momento.

Las palabras BROADGATE DESTRUIDA POR EXPLOSION estaban impresas en grandes letras en casi todos los periódicos que habían sido arrojados frente a su casa. CINCO MUERTOS. DIEZ HERIDOS GRAVES. CUARENTA PERSONAS EN EL HOSPITAL.

Ese viernes, Tom pasó sentado en silencio en su habitación, inseguro de cómo lidiar con lo que Harry estaba pasando. Y cuando llegó el día en que Tom volvería a Hogwarts, casi no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar a Harry solo durante meses y meses. ¿Quién sabía qué le pasaría a la luz de estos recientes acontecimientos? Ser aficionado a alguien con un sentido cuestionable de auto conservación era muy agotador, pero no había mucho que Tom pudiera hacer al respecto.

En la mañana de la partida de Tom, él tomó su desayuno mientras trataba de encontrar algún tipo de solución. Harry no era débil, y Tom no estaba demasiado preocupado porque el hombre fuera aplastado por todas las malas noticias, pero... por primera vez, Tom sintió que le habría sido más fácil sentirse menos preocupado si supiera que Harry tenía al menos un buen amigo que lo entretendría en ausencia de Tom.

– Es bueno que tengas a Hogwarts donde ir, – le dijo Harry justo cuando llegaban a King's Cross. Todavía no estaba tan lleno como lo estaría pronto, y Tom estaba dividido entre apresurarse para encontrar un compartimento vacío para él y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry. – Han comenzado a evacuar niños de Londres de todos modos.

– ¿Evacuando gente? Lo último que escuché fue que estaban evacuando pinturas, – dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. – No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? No estamos en guerra. – La sola idea de que otro país declarara una guerra a Inglaterra, a Gran Bretaña, era absurda.

Harry se arrodilló y, para molestia del niño, le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa en la cara. No le dijo a Tom que la Royal Navy ya había sido trasladada a las estaciones de guerra o que la transmisión que habían estado escuchando por la mañana era del recién lanzado Servicio de Hogares de la BBC. En cambio, dijo. – Estarás a salvo en Hogwarts.

– ¿Que pasara contigo?

– Yo también estaré bien. Soy un mago, ¿recuerdas?

– Simplemente no hagas nada imprudente, – dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño. – Y escríbeme. A menudo. Al menos una vez a la semana para avisarme que no estás muerto.

– Claro, – prometió Harry. – Ahora vete.

Guerra. Fue sorprendente cómo una palabra tan pequeña podía tener tanto peso. Harry había vivido una guerra una vez, años atrás, una parte de él que solo había sido vagamente consciente de la próxima segunda guerra mundial creía que estaría listo y preparado. No fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que las guerras también podían diferir entre sí en todos los aspectos y seguir siendo devastadoras. Saber que la guerra mundial en Europa duraría solo unos pocos años no lo hacía menos aterrador.

'_Alemania desde el continente,' _Harry pensó mientras observaba a Tom subir al tren, _'y el IRA desde el norte. Me pregunto...'_

¿Debería quizás mudarse a un lugar más seguro? Una aldea mágica que se mantuviera protegida con barreras y protecciones de hecho lo ayudaría a mantenerse alejado del peligro, pero algo acerca de hacer tal cosa se sentía... mal. Todavía no había una razón real para que Harry se fuera de East Dulwich, y si alguna vez se reducía a eso... entonces seguramente podría empacar una maleta e ir a Hogsmeade por un tiempo. Harry no estaba preocupado por su propia supervivencia, realmente, y Tom estaría a salvo lejos en Escocia.

– Hola, señor Ryddle, – dijo una voz, y Harry se volvió para ver a uno de los amigos de Tom, que no estaba seguro de cuál, siendo empujado por una mujer de aspecto realmente preocupado cuyo elegante sombrero casi se le caía de la cabeza.

– Lo juro por Merlín, Elliot, si no comienzas a caminar más rápido por tu cuenta, entonces Circe, ayúdame, yo...

– Madre, es el cuidador de Tom, – señaló el niño, sin moverse ni una pulgada. – El testigo. – Ante esto, la mujer se detuvo, soltó el brazo de su hijo y se volvió para mirar a Harry. Sus ojos agudos fueron rápidos para examinarlo de arriba abajo, antes de sonreír cortésmente.

– Margaret Mulciber, – dijo. – Señor Ryddle, ¿verdad? Un placer conocerlo.

– Sí, – respondió Harry vacilante, inseguro de si debía extender la mano y darle la mano o algo así. – Harry Ryddle. Um, igualmente.

– Creo que Tom ya está allí, ¿no? – Mulciber, el hijo, dijo, señalando el tren. – Probablemente debería ir entonces, también, ¿eh?

– Oh, qué amable de tu parte llegar finalmente a esa conclusión, – espetó su madre, con aspecto de mal humor y cansancio. – Ya llego tarde al trabajo, Elliot. Merlín, debería haber dejado que tu padre te dejara. Cielos. Vámonos. ¡Date prisa!

– Fue un placer verlo, Sr. Ryddle, – gritó Mulciber sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el tren, con su madre justo a su lado mientras levitaba un pesado baúl sobre sus cabezas. Harry los vio irse, feliz de que Tom tuviera amigos en Hogwarts. Por lo que el chico le había dicho, Mulciber parecía ser su amigo favorito de todos modos. Era difícil imaginar a este niño creciendo para convertirse en uno de los Mortífagos de Voldemort, pero Harry no iba a ignorar el hecho de que tal cosa ya había sucedido. En un momento diferente, claro, pero simplemente significaba que el potencial para convertirse en esa persona todavía estaba allí.

'_Lo mismo pasa con Tom, ¿no es así?,' _Harry pensó. _'Sin importar lo poco probable que se convierta en Lord Voldemort, el potencial siempre estará allí.'_ Sin mencionar que Voldemort era más que solo un nombre. Incluso si Tom nunca adoptara el nombre de Voldemort como propio, no significaba que no haría las cosas que Voldemort había hecho.

Merlín, realmente necesitaba algo que hacer. Un nuevo pasatiempo, o incluso un trabajo de medio tiempo que lo mantuviera ocupado para pensamientos como esos. Con tanta gente, afortunadamente todavía no de su grupo de edad, siendo reclutada repentinamente para entrenamiento y alistamiento, no debería ser demasiado difícil para Harry encontrar un lugar que necesitara un par de manos adicionales.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A Arcturus no le importaba viajar por placer. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante visitando países lejos de casa, aprovechando el anonimato temporal que lo absolvió de cualquier responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, lo que no le gustó fue viajar a Bonn por séptima vez ese año con el único propósito de perder el tiempo en otra discusión con Grindelwald. En serio, ¿por qué no podía enviarle una lechuza? Además, si las discusiones realmente requerían que se conocieran en persona, ¿por qué Grindelwald no iba a Inglaterra? ¿Por qué fue Arcturus, Lord Black, era quien tenía que viajar por el bien de un mago común del continente?

Pero aquí estaba, una vez más, llegando a otro punto de encuentro. Esta vez quizás peor que los anteriores, ya que la ubicación era una casa remota escondida detrás de varias protecciones anti-apariciones, lejos de todo lo que remotamente se parecía a un camino decente para caminar. Naturalmente, también estaba lloviendo.

'_Mejor que esto valga la pena,' _Arcturus pensó agriamente cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta. Apenas había golpeado una vez cuando se abrió, y una criada con la cara en blanco lo condujo a donde estaba sentado Grindelwald. El mago mayor miró la apariencia desgastada de viaje de Arcturus con evidente diversión.

– Me alegro de que haya encontrado el lugar, – dijo Grindelwald, y señaló una silla frente a él. – Siéntese, solo puedo imaginar lo cansado que debe estar después de la larga caminata.

– Estoy seguro de que no hay necesidad de quelo imagine, después de todo usted debió hacerlo de la misma manera, – respondió Arcturus, sentándose y señalando a la criada que le trajera algo de beber. La chimenea encendida mantenía la habitación caliente, y muy pronto Arcturus también se había quitado la chaqueta, dejándola colgar del reposabrazos de la silla.

– Oh, me aparecí, – dijo Grindelwald a la ligera, con una sonrisa fácil de un hombre que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de otra persona. – Instalé las protecciones anti-aparición después de venir aquí, y las derribaré antes de irme. Precauciones, ya sabe. En tiempos como estos, no puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso.

'_Lo odio,' _Arcturus pensó, aunque su propia sonrisa cortés no vaciló. – Lo sé. Sin embargo, lo que me gustaría descubrir es...

– Unos cuantos combatientes ingleses se han unido a nuestras filas durante las últimas semanas, – continuó Grindelwald, interrumpiendo a Arcturus como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado al otro hombre hablar. – Me gustaría ver aún más siguiendo el ejemplo. Esperaba mayores números por ahora, ya ve.

– Podrían volverse más entusiastas al unirse una vez que vean que las cosas realmente suceden, – respondió Arcturus, incapaz de evitar por completo la irritación que sentía en su tono. – Hablar de planes es lo suficientemente bueno para los hombres que los aprecian, pero la mayoría prefiere la acción sobre la teoría. Demasiados son conscientes de los riesgos involucrados y quisieran saber si realmente es capaz de hacer lo que promete antes de comprometerse con algo.

– Por supueste, – dijo Grindelwald agradablemente. – Pronto obtendrán lo que han estado pidiendo. Algunas cosas son demasiado importantes para ser reveladas descuidadamente a extraños en este momento, y deberían saberlo. Sin embargo, es solo cuestión de unas pocas semanas, un par de meses como máximo, antes de que nuestra causa vea la luz del día y todos sepan quiénes somos y por qué luchamos. Ya tenemos personas en puestos clave en varios ministerios en Europa esperando que de la señal.

– ¿Ministerios cómo cuáles? ¿Francia? ¿Italia?

– Francia, Bélgica, Austria, – Grindelwald dijo, – y algunos otros. No Italia, sin embargo. Su Ministro de Magia ha resultado ser un hombre bastante difícil de razonar. Achille Di Maria, puede que esté familiarizado con el nombre.

– Desafortunadamente sí, – dijo Arcturus, recordando al hombre exasperantemente tranquilo que, a pesar de su baja estatura, que se negaba a ser intimidado. Describir a Di Maria como difícil de tratar era un eufemismo. – Sin embargo, no hemos tenido muchas razones para asociarnos entre nosotros. No es el tipo de hombre que frecuenta los círculos que disfruto.

– Sí, no parece el tipo de hombre que haría eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo burlonamente Grindelwald. – Los hombres como él en política son absolutamente insufribles. Demasiado honor y un extraño sentido del deber sin tener en cuenta el panorama general y la funcionalidad habitual de todo el sistema. Afortunadamente, es una rareza, de todos modos. Otros políticos son mucho más receptivos y más fáciles de razonar. Los mejores de ellos están dispuestos a trabajar juntos con nosotros para un futuro mejor. Trabajo que gira principalmente en torno a compartir información y mirar hacia otro lado cuando es necesario.

– Hablando de trabajo, – dijo Arcturus, ansioso por avanzar en la discusión. Dudo que me haya llamado aquí para hablar sobre Di Maria. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

– En realidad, sí, – dijo Grindelwald, dejando su bebida y acomodándose nuevamente en su silla. – Debido a ciertas razones con las que no quisiera aburrirlo, mi acceso personal y directo a Inglaterra es bastante limitado. Esto significa que para localizar algo, necesitaré la ayuda de alguien allí. En este caso serías usted.

– ¿Y qué es lo que deseas encontrar? ¿Algo de gran importancia?

– No es exactamente algo. Más bien, es alguien.

– Una persona, – murmuró Arcturus, ahora realmente curioso. – Cuénteme más.

– Es un mago, muy probablemente en sus veintitantos, – dijo Grindelwald. – Puede parecer bastante ordinario y prácticamente inofensivo, pero no se equivoque, es una amenaza y hay que encargarse de él lo antes posible.

– ¿Y está seguro de que este mago vive en Gran Bretaña?

– Sí, así lo creo. Habla como uno de los suyos, y me he encontrado con él en el Callejón Diagon antes.

– ¿Algo útil que pueda decirme sobre él? – Preguntó Arcturus, preguntándose si era alguien con quien podría divertirse un poco antes de eliminar. – Sería imposible encontrarlo con la vaga descripción que me ha dado hasta ahora.

– Su nombre, – respondió Grindelwald. – Su nombre es Harry Ryddle.


	23. Miedo y Lágrimas

**Miedo y Lágrimas**

**1939**

"_Querido Tom…"_

Sin nuevas misiones en el horizonte y demasiado tiempo en sus manos, Harry se apresuró a salir y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para mantenerlo al menos algo ocupado. Hizo todo lo posible para apartar los eventos de Coventry de su mente e intentó centrarse en las cosas buenas de su vida en este momento. Y aunque no esperaba con ansias los próximos meses sin Tom, estaba contento de que el niño estuviera lejos del peligro. Ya no se podía predecir el futuro de Londres, de verdad.

Encontrar un trabajo tal vez hubiera sido más difícil si Harry hubiera estado buscando algo con un salario decente, como lo había hecho en el pasado antes de convertirse en Testigo. Ahora, sin embargo, la vista del primer letrero "¡Necesito ayuda!" era lo suficientemente bueno para él, y Harry no pasó mucho tiempo pensando antes de entrar a la panadería y hablar con la mujer de mediana edad en el mostrador sobre el letrero.

– ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? – preguntó la mujer, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Algo en ella le recordó a Harry a Molly Weasley, aunque no parecía ser tan amable. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una trenza muy apretada y delgada y su uniforme estaba impecable. – Trabajar en una panadería es mucho más difícil de lo que la gente piensa que es.

– No soy panadero, – admitió Harry en respuesta, – pero soy rápido y eficiente cuando se trata de limpiar.

– Podría enseñarle a amasar adecuadamente, – dijo un hombre, mirando por la puerta detrás del mostrador. Era alto, con el pelo rojo y peludo y una barba escasa, y no se parecía en nada a la mujer con la que Harry estaba conversando. – Dios sabe que necesitamos que alguien haga eso. No tengo tiempo para amasar el pan tanto como debería ser amasado, y con la máquina rota y más personas pidiendo pan de repente en lugar de pasteles... bueno, es difícil volver aquí.

– Podríamos probarte durante unas semanas primero, para ver qué tan bien te las arreglas, – decidió la mujer, volviéndose hacia Harry. – Soy Susan Tipps, la dueña de este lugar. Ese es Marcus. Ven mañana a las cinco y media de la mañana y discutiremos las cosas en detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

"…_Sé que apenas ha pasado un día desde que te fuiste, pero decidí de todos modos escribirte una carta. Estoy seguro que u ya tienes cosas que contarme; recuerdo lo ocupado que eran los primeros días en Hogwarts…"_

La panadería estaba limpia y bien iluminada, aunque muy lejos de las panaderías y cafeterías bien decoradas y confortables del Callejon Diagon y Hogsmeade. Temprano en la mañana, Merlín, ¡incluso el sol aún no había salido!, el lugar parecía aún menos atractivo. Sin embargo, a Harry no le molestó mucho, y a medida que pasaba el día y tenía que lavar cada vez más platos, los pensamientos de ese tipo ya no eran un problema.

Después de experimentar la tranquilidad, a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba a veces, la vida laboral en Maggie, y luego el trabajo privado e independiente como Testigo, era extraño trabajar de repente en un lugar donde estaba rodeado de personas. Susan, a pesar de ser muy estricta, era una mujer bien intencionada que trataba a todos de manera justa. Bueno, igualmente malvada, al menos. Era mucho más fácil llevarse bien con Marcus, y Harry estaba contento de pasar la mayor parte de sus horas con el hombre. Había algunas otras personas trabajando en la panadería también, pero Harry aún no podía recordar sus nombres.

– Eventualmente, incluso recordarás los nombres de nuestros clientes habituales, – le aseguró Marcus. – Solo dale algo de tiempo. No es algo urgente, de todos modos. Por ahora, la mayor parte de tu tiempo aquí por las mañanas se dedicará a amasar en la trastienda. Una tarea un poco aburrida, eso sí, pero realmente fácil después de que te acostumbras.

– Eso está bien, – dijo Harry. – Susan me dijo que, aparte de amasar, estaré lavando los platos cada vez que empiecen a acumularse. Lo cual, bueno, ya he estado haciendo.

– Está bien, – dijo Marcus con una sonrisa. – Déjame enseñarte cómo amasar entonces, y que empieces con eso también, para que no termines lavando platos todo el día.

"…_no esperaba trabajar en un lugar como este, para ser sincero. Estoy feliz de haber terminado aquí…"_

Pese a los intentos de casi todo el mundo de mantenerse positivo era fácil para Harry ver la tensión y la preocupación bajo la superficie. Las transmisiones de la BBC siempre se mantenían a un volumen relativamente elevado, y cuando algo importante era reporteado, todos se detenían para escuchar.

'_Esto es increíble,' _Harry pensó mientras se enfocaba en su masa. Había pasado bastante tiempo en que había utilizado sus brazos de esta manera, así que ya le estaban doliendo aunque solo había pasado una hora. _'Toda esta atmosfera de espera... es irreal. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para la gente lidiar con no saber lo que viene.' _Ninguna de las personas a su alrededor sabe el amplio impacto que tendrá la Alemania Nazi. Ni siquiera pueden anticipar cuántas vidas se perderán antes que termine la guerra.

Harry no estaba seguro de como los afectaría esto a él y Tom. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

"— _Veras, empecé a trabajar en una panadería como ayudante. No es la panadería que está cerca de la casa, pero no me molesta la distancia –"_

– ¿Cómo es que no fuiste reclutado? – La pregunta de Susan lo tomó por sorpresa, y Harry casi deja caer el vaso que estaba lavando.

– El grupo de edad de los reclutas no me alcanzo por un año, – respondió. La mujer lo observó por unos momentos en silencio, antes de asentir secamente y darse la vuelta.

– Si alcanzo a mi hijo, – fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasar al frente de la tienda, presumiblemente para atender a un cliente. Harry la vio irse en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir, o incluso si se esperaba que dijera algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué podría decir? ¿Era arrogante pensar que sus circunstancias eran diferentes? Ya había tomado la decisión de no involucrarse demasiado en ningún conflicto que pudiera causar una distancia entre él y Tom. Ser reclutado y enviado con el ejército para luchar contra alemanes en Polonia era definitivamente una de esas cosas.

Bueno... Inglaterra se había recuperado sin él la primera vez, y Harry sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Su primera prioridad siempre sería Tom.

"— _¿pero qué hay de ti? ¿Tus amigos son tan divertidos como los recordabas? ¿Ya comenzaron tus clases? Te extraño mucho y no puedo esperar para volverte a verte."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Harry se despertó el domingo, se sintió... extraño. La sensación de haber olvidado algo importante lo seguía molestando toda la mañana, hasta que finalmente llegó a la panadería de Susan y lo pusieron a trabajar. El clima afuera estaba nublado y un poco frío, pero no lluvioso: era solo el tipo de clima que atraía a los clientes que buscaban un pan caliente para llevar con ellos. El pan tenía mucha demanda y Harry trabajó hasta que le dolieron los brazos una vez más.

– Imagínate lidiar con esta demanda sin tener a alguien que me ayude, – dijo Marcus, limpiándose la frente sudorosa con el dobladillo de su delantal. – El pan sigue siendo barato, por lo que la mayoría de la gente puede pagarlo.

– ¿Crees que los precios subirán pronto? – Harry preguntó, curioso.

– Oh sí, absolutamente, – respondió Marcus. – Como están las cosas en el continente, ya hay una escasez de productos importados. Digamos, si ya terminaste con eso, ¿podrías llevar el siguiente lote de pan de centeno al frente?

– Claro, – dijo Harry. Nunca había sido fanático del pan de centeno, pero no podía negar lo bien que olía.

Al frente, Susan estaba tratando con una larga fila de clientes, y Harry se apresuró a regresar con Marcus y trabajar en otro lote de lo que el hombre necesitaba ayuda. Otra compañera de trabajo, una chica que aún no podía tener más de veinte años, estaba ocupada entre limpiar, buscar ingredientes y ayudar a Susan al frente. A veces se detenía para reajustar el sonido de la radio, antes de continuar con su trabajo.

– Tienes suerte de poder irte temprano, – resopló la chica en algún momento, casi colapsando contra la pared cerca de Harry. – ¡No hemos tenido un domingo tan ocupado en bastante tiempo!

– No me importa quedarme horas extras hoy, – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. No era como si hubiera algo esperándolo en casa.

– Necesitamos la ayuda, pero no creo que podamos pagarle las horas adicionales, – dijo Marcus. – No creo que Susan esté particularmente feliz por eso.

– ¿Por qué no estaría particularmente feliz? – Susan dijo justo cuando entró en la trastienda. – Amanda, cuida el frente por un momento. Necesito un descanso.

– Sí, señora, – dijo la chica rápidamente, y se fue. Era muy obvio que la mujer mayor la intimidaba, y Harry podía relacionarse completamente con eso. Susan era intimidante. Intentó concentrarse en la transmisión de radio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Susan parecía estar esperando algún tipo de explicación de él.

– Simplemente dije que no me importaría trabajar horas extras hoy, – dijo Harry vacilante, preguntándose si simplemente debería quedarse callado. – Tampoco necesito el pago.

– Eso es un poco extraño, ¿no? – Reflexionó Susan en voz alta, mirando a Harry con una mirada sospechosa. – Ofreciendo trabajar sin paga. En estos tiempos.

– Es tiempo ocupado. Agradezco la oferta, – dijo Marcus. – Si no te importa hacer el trabajo gratis, Harry, diría que sí. Si hay un poco de pan sobrante al final del día, puedes llevarlo contigo.

– Dudo que haya sobras, – señaló Susan. – Los domingos son días muy ocupados para nosotros.

– Razón de más para aceptar su oferta, – dijo Marcus. Harry se sentía cada vez más incómodo y ya lamentaba su oferta. Tal vez debería haber seguido adelante y pasar el resto del día en el Callejón Diagon o incluso en Hogsmeade. – Además, si no se queda horas extras hoy, se irá a casa en menos de una hora. – Y puedo decirte ahora que yo solo no puedo hornear lo suficientemente rápido como para satisfacer la demanda si tengo que amasar todo a la perfección. Lo intentamos el domingo pasado y recuerdas cómo fue eso.

– Bien, – resopló Susan. – Gracias, Harry, por ofrecerte a quedarte. Eres bienvenido a hacerlo.

– No te preocupes por ella, – dijo Marcus tan pronto como Susan se fue. – Está un poco irritable. Política, ya ves. Ella se preocupa por el mundo. Es por eso que tenemos una radio aquí y una radio en el frente. Personalmente no puedo soportar escuchar a los políticos hablar. Incluso ahora... ¿no es ese Chamberlain?

_[-Me dirijo a ustedes desde la Sala de Consejo de Ministros -]_

– Uh, si, – dijo Harry reconociendo la voz. – ¿Puedo bajarle el volumen si quieres?

– Mejor déjala, – respondió Marcus. – Rellena el salero por favor.

_[Esta mañana el embajador británico en Berlín, le entregó al gobierno alemán una Nota final.]_

Harry y Marcus dejaron de trabajar y Harry se sitio enfermo de repente. La puerta que separaba la parte delantera de la trasera de la tienda se abrió de golpe, y Amanda se asomó con expresión preocupada en su pálido rostro.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – siseo. – Marcus? ¿Qué diablos significa una nota final en este contexto?

_[manifestando que, a menos que para las once horas, recibamos respuesta diciéndonos que están preparando el inmediato retiro de sus tropas de Polonia …]_

– No me gusta eso, – murmuro Marcus ahora completamente enfocado en la radio. Harry casi no noto que Susan también había aparecido y de alguna manera la idea de que no había nadie en el mostrador para atender a los clientes no le pareció importante en esos momentos.

_[—existirá el estado de guerra entre nosotros.]_

El rostro de Susan había perdido cualquier expresión, pero sus manos tenían apretadas con fuerza su delantal. Marcus agacho la cabeza, su cuerpo tenso y su rostro con expresión de dolor. Amanda estaba mirando la radio con grandes ojos horrorizados, cercana a las lágrimas. La voz de Chamberlain estaba cargada de pesar al continuar.

_[Debo decirles ahora, que tal compromiso no ha sido recibido y en consecuencia este país está en guerra con Alemania.]_

Un largo silencio siguió las palabras del Primer Ministro, hasta que alguien en la parte delantera de la tienda se largó a llorar. Susan pareció sobresaltarse repentinamente y se apresuró a volver al trabajo. Un momento después, Amanda se unió a ella, la conmoción claramente pintada en su rostro. Harry tomó el recipiente de sal para pasarlo a Marcus. Nadie dijo una palabra. Nadie pudo.

_[Ustedes pueden imaginar lo duro que este golpe es para mí, ahora que mi largo empeño por lograr la paz ha fracasado.]_

– ¡Maldita mierda! – Marcus de repente aulló, sorprendiendo tanto a Harry que casi dejó caer el cuenco que sostenía.

– ¿Un duro golpe para él? – Harry podía escuchar la voz de un hombre desde el frente. – ¿Qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? ¡Alemania nos destruirá!

– No seas ridículo, – gritó alguien enojado. – ¡Alemania no es una amenaza para nosotros, no importa cuánto lo intenten! ¿Crees que Alemania realmente podría librar una guerra contra Gran Bretaña? ¡Ja!

_[Sin embargo, no puedo creer que haya algo más, o algo diferente, que podría haber hecho y que hubiera tenido éxito.]_

– Caballeros, – la voz aguda de Susan interrumpió el argumento inicial. – Me gustaría pedirles que tomen cualquier desacuerdo que puedan tener fuera de la tienda.

– Esto no tiene que significar nada todavía, – dijo Marcus de repente. – La lucha podría mantenerse en su territorio.

Harry, que sabía más que eso, no pudo decir una palabra.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– ¿Saben lo que odio? – Avery dijo, cerrando su libro de golpe. – ¿Saben?

– ¿Tareas? – Prince sugirió.

– ¿Responsabilidad? – fue la suposición de Mulciber.

– ¿Pasar tiempo en clase? – dijo Ursula Carrow.

– En primer lugar, ya estoy trabajando en mi tarea, por lo que esa acusación no cuenta. En segundo lugar, soy muy responsable, muchas gracias, – espetó Avery, antes de girar hacia donde estaba sentado Carrow. – Y en tercer lugar, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¡Pensé que odiabas a Tom! ¡Y bibliotecas! ¡Y sin embargo, aquí estás, en la biblioteca con nosotros, abriéndote paso en nuestra sesión de estudio privada!

– No soy aficionada a Ryddle, pero no lo odio, – afirmó Carrow, cuidadosamente sin mirar dónde estaba sentado Tom. – Tuve una discusión con Dorian y...

– Y la mejor manera de enojarlo es cambiarlo por Tom, – se dio cuenta Avery. – Dado que es para ese noble propósito, puedes sentarte con nosotros. Por ahora.

– Lestrange necesita superar sus problemas, honestamente, – dijo Prince. – Y tu Carrow si quieres sentarte aquí, entonces cállate y estudia. Merlín sabe que tenemos suficiente ruido con Avery aquí.

– ¡Oye!

– ¿Alguien tiene un libro que discuta el acónito correctamente? – Tom intervino. – Cada libro que tengo aquí solo dice lo que hace. Necesito saber más que eso al respecto.

– No, – dijo Prince después de revisar los libros que la rodeaban. – Y si no tengo uno, puedes estar bastante seguro de que nadie más lo tiene.

– Iré a buscar algo de material, entonces, – suspiró Tom, poniéndose de pie. La escuela apenas había comenzado, pero todos ya estaban ocupados trabajando en numerosas tareas y volviendo a las rutinas a las que se habían acostumbrado antes de las vacaciones de verano. Tom estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, estudiando, incluso si no le gustaba dejar a Harry atrás. En otra nota positiva para el comienzo del año escolar, Nott de alguna manera obligó a algunos estudiantes mayores a ayudarlo a practicar para las próximas pruebas de Quidditch.

'_Con suerte entrara en el equipo,' _Tom pensó mientras avanzaba en la biblioteca, buscando más libros de pociones_. 'Mientras más se enfoque en el Quidditch, menos tiempo pasa alrededor mío.'_

Mientras se abría camino entre las altísimas estanterías, Tom se sintió a gusto. Sabía exactamente a dónde iba y cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar allí. La sección de pociones casi siempre estaba vacía, lo que le daba a Tom mucho tiempo para hojear los libros a su propio ritmo. Incluso ahora, cuando llegó, se quedó quieto por un momento, mirando la cantidad de libros que lo rodeaban.

'_Quisiera llevarme todo esto conmigo,' _pensó, antes de buscar el primer libro, pudo encontrar que discutía los ingredientes utilizados para la curación. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había gente al otro lado de la estantería, y que uno de ellos estaba llorando.

– Todo irá bien, – oyó la voz de una niña decir con dulzura. – Honestamente, todavía no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Tus padres estarán bien.

– ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? – respondió otra chica, sus palabras susurradas entre fuertes sollozos. – No puedo concentrarme en nada, no puedo dormir, no puedo estudiar.

Al mirar a través de los libros, Tom vio una mano sosteniendo lo que parecía una copia del Daily Telegraph: ¿era un periódico muggle? ¿Era la niña nacida de muggles? Bueno, para que ella estuviera tan preocupada por su familia, tenía que estarlo. Tom también habría estado preocupado, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que si fuera necesario, Harry podría salir de una situación difícil.

Esto no era algo que él pudiera usar para chantajear en el futuro, pero tampoco era algo que él no supiera usar para su ventaja. Asegurándose de que su expresión fuera cautelosa y seria, Tom se dirigió al otro lado de la estantería donde las dos chicas, estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw, estaban acurrucadas juntas. Las miró por un momento y tosió para llamar su atención.

– ¿Podemos ayudarte? – una de las chicas, no la que estaba llorando, dijo con voz aguda. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido sobre su cabeza en un peinado que parecía demasiado elegante para un simple día escolar.

– Es un Slytherin, – murmuró la otra.

– Un Slytherin mestizo, – le dijo Tom. – Cuya única familia vive en Londres. East Dulwich, para ser específicos. Te escuché llorar y simplemente me preguntaba si estabas bien. Como parece que lo estás, yo solo...

– No, lo sentimos, – dijo la chica con el elaborado peinado. – No queremos decir que los Slytherins sean… que tú seas… es un momento un poco difícil, sabes. Soy Julia Landry. Ella se llama Eliza Dewitt. Somos Ravenclaws de séptimo año.

– Tom Ryddle, – dijo Tom. – Segundo año Slytherin. Escucha, no importa cuán grave sea la situación en el mundo muggle, no ser capaz de concentrarte en tus estudios no es lo que tu familia necesita en este momento. Eres un estudiante de séptimo año, todo lo que necesitas hacer es sobrevivir este año, y luego puedes comenzar a trabajar en cualquiera de las aldeas mágicas que están protegidas, y luego llevar a tu familia a vivir contigo. Serás una bruja de pleno derecho capaz de construir protecciones por tu cuenta, si no puedes moverlos a ningún lado y tienes que quedarte en Londres.

Las dos chicas lo miraron por un momento, antes de que Dewitt sollozara y se limpiara los ojos una vez más. – Supongo.

– Esas son excelentes opciones, ¿no? – Dijo Landry, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga. – Y si las cosas empeoran antes de graduarnos, ¡sabes que tus padres pueden quedarse en la casa de mis padres! Somos sangrepura, pero no ese tipo de sangrepura, ya sabes.

– Supongo, – dijo Dewitt nuevamente, y miró a Tom con una expresión avergonzada. – Gracias.

– No hay problema, – Tom respondió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dejar a las dos chicas y regresar a donde estaban sus amigos. Había encontrado solo un libro potencial, pero no deseaba quedarse por más tiempo. Ambas chicas parecían estar a punto de volverse emocionales de una manera que arrastraría a Tom a la ecuación, y eso era inaceptable. No quería abrazos y agradecimientos llorosos. Quería capitalizar sus acciones en el futuro y ver cómo beneficiarse de lo que había hecho hoy.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo, eh, – dijo Avery tan pronto como Tom volvió a sentarse. – Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. ¿Te perdiste o algo así?

– No seas estúpido. – Tom respondio con calma y continuó para evadir cualquier otra pregunta que Avery pudiera hacer. – Nunca dijiste qué es lo que odias, ¿verdad? ¿Tareas?

– No. Quiero decir, sí, no lo dije, y no, no son las tareas. No exactamente, – dijo Avery asintiendo. – Odio lo temprano que los maestros nos dan tarea, ¿sabes? ¡Todavía es la primera semana! ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Apenas habían pasado algunas semanas desde la declaración de guerra de Chamberlain. Unas semanas pasadas en un aturdimiento incrédulo que aumentaba a pánico en las personas a su alrededor. Harry no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Se sentía fuera de lugar con su conocimiento, pero quizás aún más temeroso de lo que vendría por eso.

– Hoy puedes comenzar fregando los pisos y limpiando las superficies, – le dijo Susan a Harry en el momento en que entró. – Janet ayudará a Marcus a hornear.

– Janet es el otro panadero que tenemos, – Amanda aclaró más tarde en voz baja cuando Harry estaba pasando un trapo húmedo sobre los mostradores. – Ella es muy agradable, pero muy, muy vieja. No tiene mucha energía para trabajar, por lo que viene siempre que puede. Susan le paga por hora. Puedo presentarte más tarde.

– Eso estaría bien, – respondió Harry, y se hizo a un lado en silencio cuando el primer cliente de esa mañana entró en la tienda. Una mujer con una sonrisa cansada y un puñado de monedas, arrastrando detrás de ella a un niño con una expresión hosca en su rostro. Le recordó a Harry a Tom de alguna manera, y no pudo evitar pensar en el chico, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Harry había recibido un par de cartas de Tom hasta el momento, y parecía disfrutar aprendiendo en Hogwarts, y sin embargo... Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

Los estudiantes eran perfectamente capaces de ser crueles entre ellos, y no era como si Draco Malfoy hubiera sido único en su forma de tratar a los hijos de muggles. Tom tenía un puñado de amigos, pero ¿y si hubiera otros, estudiantes mayores, que trataran de lastimarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera estudiantes que compartieran las mismas creencias que Black?

'_Hablando de eso, sus hijos aún no se han comunicado conmigo,' _Harry pensó. _' ¿Me pregunto si debo dar el primer paso, o dejarlos ser?' _

Harry se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió casi violentamente. Un hombre con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido entró y se dirigió directamente al mostrador, donde Amanda parecía cada vez más alarmada.

– Un pastel de frutas, por favor, – gruñó el hombre. – O cualquier pastel, de verdad. El más barato.

– Bueno, señor, ¿qué tan grande le gustaría que el pastel…

– Lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar al menos a seis personas, – interrumpió el hombre. – Dios sabe que este no es el momento, pero mi esposa realmente quiere celebrar su cumpleaños. Dice que podría ser la última vez después de todo. Por Dios, le dije, ahora no es el momento de celebrar nada, ¿pero ella escuchó? ¿Ella alguna vez escucha? ¡No!

– Bueno, señor, nos esperan tiempos difíciles, – dijo Amanda con una sonrisa cortés. – ¿Por qué no celebrar cuando podemos?

– Déjame decirte, – espetó el hombre, inclinándose hacia adelante. – ¿No han escuchado la actualización del desastre submarino de la semana pasada? Sé que no se ha dicho mucho, pero diablos, ¡debes haber escuchado algo!

– Um...

– El maldito submarino que se hundió en una costa cerca del continente, – dijo el hombre, su voz cada vez más fuerte. – Llamada Oxley, o algo así. Lo dijeron por la radio.

– Oh, sí, – se apresuró a decir Amanda. – Los alemanes se hundieron.

– Bueno, ¡no fueron los malditos alemanes esta vez! ¡Era otro de los nuestros!

– No he escuchado tal cosa, – dijo otro cliente, uniéndose a la conversación. El tono de su voz era oscuro con desaprobación. – ¿De dónde demonios escuchaste eso?

– La transmisión de la mañana, – dijo el hombre. – Los rescatistas pescaron a tres sobrevivientes en la costa y trataron de mantenerlos callados. No funcionó bien, ¿verdad? Uno de ellos caminó de inmediato a la BBC para conversar en el momento en que sus pies tocaron la tierra natal. ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Las personas que lo hicieron deben rendir cuentas!

– Estoy segura de que lo serán, – dijo cortésmente Amanda. – ¿Este pastel de aquí estaría bien?

– Sí, bien, – dijo el hombre, sacando su billetera y golpeando algunos billetes en el mostrador. – ¡No puedo creer que estoy comprando un pastel para una celebración de cumpleaños! ¡Esto es ridículo!

– Creo que su esposa tiene la idea correcta, – dijo el otro cliente. – Nadie sabe cuánto durará la guerra. ¿Quién puede decir que incluso tendremos pasteles dentro de un año?

– La guerra no va a durar un año, – se burló el hombre, rodando los ojos. – Va a ser corta y brutal. ¿Crees que Hitler puede permitirse una larga guerra con nosotros? ¡Esto es Gran Bretaña, no un país continental sin poder!

– Su pastel, señor, – dijo Amanda, y Harry pudo ver que su educada sonrisa estaba un poco tensa. – Gracias. Buen día.

– Sí, sí, – resopló el hombre, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, parecía que todos en la tienda respiraron y se relajaron un poco. Harry esperaba sinceramente que el hombre no se quejara tanto con su esposa.

– Sabes, vine aquí por algo de pan, – dijo el otro cliente, – pero creo que también tendré un poco de pastel. A diferencia de él, dudo que estos próximos tiempos sean fáciles para cualquiera de nosotros.

– Ni me lo diga.

– Muchos niños ya han sido trasladados al norte. Muchas otras personas también se han mudado. Mi esposo dice que si los alemanes atacan, comenzarán con Londres.

– Demasiado malo para la gente como yo, – dijo Amanda a la ligera. – No tengo a dónde ir, sabe.

'_Gracias a Merlín Tom esta en Hogwarts,' _Harry volvió a pensar. ¿_Sera atacado East Dulwich?_ Harry no podía recordar nada en específico. Quizás eso era mejor. _'Me pregunto como lo hizo la primera vez, cuando tenía que regresar al orfanato cada verano durante la guerra.'_

– Solo tengo a mi suegra en Manchester, respondió una mujer secamente. – Una última opción, para ser honestos. Llevare un chocolate junto con dos hogazas de pan.

– Sí, señora, – dijo Amanda. Harry ya había terminado de trapear el piso y limpiar los mostradores, y después de echar un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de servicio, caminó hacia la trastienda para ofrecer su ayuda allí. Marcus le presentó a Janet, quien luego le preguntó si Harry podía ayudarla lavando algunos platos. Harry hizo lo que le dijeron y se preguntó si la mujer estaba preocupada por la próxima guerra con Alemania de la misma manera que las personas más jóvenes que ella, ¿la edad tenía un impacto en eso? ¿Quizás sus preocupaciones eran menos personales y más sobre el país mismo?

'_Estoy pensando demasiado en esto_,' decidió Harry. Había optado por trabajar en la panadería por un mal sueldo para mantenerse ocupado durante el día y, con suerte, centrarse en cosas positivas. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_El cielo gris oscuro estaba lleno de aviones. El sonido de sus motores era fuerte, y Tom podía escucharlos a pesar de lo lejos que estaban. Incluso más fuerte que sus motores, era el sonido de la alarma, advirtiendo de un ataque inminente. Las calles se llenaron repentinamente de gente corriendo hacia un lugar seguro, pero de alguna manera Tom estaba atrapado parado donde estaba: en el medio de la carretera, mirando hacia el cielo._

_Harry le había contado sobre las sirenas en una de sus cartas. Había descrito su fuerte sonido que seguía y seguía. Ahora su sonido se ahogaba bajo todo otro ruido, hasta que la primera bomba golpeó un edificio calle abajo. El polvo y el caos rodeaban a Tom, y por alguna razón, tan irrazonable y ridículo como era, cuando el polvo se asentó, él estaba en otro lugar. En lo que parecía un patio trasero, con un cuerpo sangrante a menos de medio metro de él._

_El cuerpo de un hombre muy herido y sangrante con una cara familiar y cabello oscuro y desordenado y ojos verdes vidriosos y, oh Merlín, ese era Harry, y había algo atrapado en su estómago, ¿y qué se suponía que debía hacer Tom? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry allí? ¿Por qué no se estaba curando? ¿Por qué no estaba él…_

Tom se despertó sobresaltado y le llevó un momento reconocer el techo sobre su cama. Se sentía sudoroso, su corazón latía rápido en su pecho y su respiración era pesada. La sensación de las lágrimas que caían por el rabillo del ojo sobre la almohada era asquerosa, y el niño se sentó rápidamente y se secó la cara. Le tomó más tiempo dejar de temblar, y luego unos minutos para pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Todos los demás estaban dormidos. La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, y aunque Tom podría haberse quedado allí e intentar dormir unas horas más, decidió no hacerlo. En cambio, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la sala común, donde la chimenea se encendió en el momento en que se sentó frente a ella. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más preocupado estaba por Harry. No había sucedido mucho según las cartas del hombre, pero Tom sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Alemania se moviera. ¿Dónde estaría Harry entonces?

Se sentía extraño cómo tantas brujas y magos ni siquiera eran conscientes del peligro potencial que se avecinaba. ¿Y si Hitler ganara? ¿Qué pasaría si lograra tomar Gran Bretaña? ¿No sabían estas personas que las brujas y magos alemanes probablemente seguirían su ejemplo?

'_Ustedes ignoran el problema porque piensan que no les concierne,' _Tom pensó con amargura, mirando las llamas. _'Eventualmente les afectara donde más duele.'_

Londres definitivamente se convertiría en un objetivo, pero ¿serian solo partes o toda la ciudad? ¿El orfanato de Wool seguía funcionando? ¿Seguían los mismos chicos? ¿Estaba Buck? La idea de que el otro chico muriera sin descubrir lo buena que era la vida de Tom hoy en día no parecía agradable. Pero no era como si Tom supiera cómo hacerle saber a esas personas. O incluso si debería, con Harry casi secuestrándolo del orfanato.

De Verdad. Ese hombre.

– ¿Tom? – dijo una voz débil, y Tom se giró para ver a Prince parada en la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas. Llevaba su camisón con una manta sobre él. Su cabello estaba atado en una delgada trenza que se parecía más a la cola de un lagarto que a cualquier otra cosa. – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– No podía dormir, – respondió Tom, volviéndose hacia el fuego. Podía escuchar los ligeros pasos de Prince mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

– Yo tampoco, supongo, – susurró. – Hay tanto en mi mente. Estás preocupado por tu Harry, ¿verdad?

– Sí, – admitió Tom. – ¿Y tú?

Prince encorvó los hombros y ella miró el fuego con una expresión hosca durante un rato, antes de decir: – No soy como... Opaline o Ursula, ya sabes.

– No entiendo.

– Es solo... algo que alguien me dijo durante el verano.

– ¿Que no eres como Pucey o Carrow?

– No con esas palabras exactamente, – dijo Prince, suspirando. – Pero ya sabes, no soy una chica bonita, Tom. Y para algunas de nosotras, las chicas de sangre pura, si no somos bonitas, entonces no somos nada, ¿sabes?

– ¿Cómo es eso? – Tom preguntó, realmente curioso. – ¿Por qué es tan importante ser bonita?

– No es realmente ser bonita, sino más bien lo que te puede conseguir ser bonita, – explicó Prince. – Un buen esposo, eso es.

– Tienes doce, – dijo Tom, rodando los ojos.

– Aurora Poole de Hufflepuff se comprometió el año pasado, – dijo Prince. – Tenía quince años. No tienes idea de cuán temprano algunas madres sangre pura comienzan a tratar de... emparejar a sus hijas. Ser bonita hace que el proceso de sea más fácil Y honestamente, Tom, las chicas realmente no obtienen buenos trabajos. Convertirse en la esposa de alguien es... lo que toda madre quiere para su hija. Y no creo que sea una opción para mí.

– ¿Es algo de lo que debes preocuparte ahora? – Tom preguntó, sin entender realmente nada de lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. – Nuestro segundo año acaba de comenzar. No sé lo difícil que es para las mujeres encontrar trabajo, y no sé a qué le temes realmente. Pero si hay algo en lo que quieres convertirte, entonces hazlo. Haz lo que quieras hacer y hazlo realmente bien.

– Desearía ser bonita, – dijo Prince en voz baja. – Pero también tienes razón. Quiero decir, no es como si tuviera otra opción más que intentarlo.

– De cualquier manera, no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora, incluso si alguien en casa, o en cualquier otro lugar, te lo diga, – dijo Tom. – Incluso dijiste que... ya olvidé su nombre, pero la chica que se comprometió. Tenía quince años, y eso se consideró temprano. Tienes al menos tres años antes de que alguien te moleste por este problema con alguna intención seria. Merlín sabe lo que sucederá antes de eso, de todos modos. Concéntrate en otra cosa en su lugar. Algo útil.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto Prince.

– No sé, – respondió Tom despectivamente. – Inventa una poción o algo y disfruta de las regalías. Merlín sabe que eres lo suficientemente buena en pociones para hacer eso.

– Tal confianza en mí, – dijo Prince con una rara sonrisa. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te convertirás en un maestro de pociones?

– No, – le dijo Tom. – Tengo algo más planeado. Algo genial.

Algo que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, podría predecir.


	24. El Camino que Viene

**El Camino que Viene**

**1939**

Marchosias Malfoy conocía, mejor que nadie, sus propias fallas.

Sabía que no era ni la mitad de despiadado y astuto que su padre. No era pionero en nada, no se sumergió en emocionantes aventuras en busca de riqueza más allá de lo que ya tenía. Disfrutaba del puesto y el dinero que había heredado, y era muy cauteloso de ir en contra de la ley en cualquier manera o forma. De hecho, había estado en servicio activo como jurado durante años, antes de convertirse en miembro del Wizengamot.

La ley, y su defensa, eran de gran importancia para Marchosias. Esa era, quizás, la razón por la que no podía ignorar las cosas que Arcturus le había contado sobre un mago oscuro en Alemania. Claro, la idea de mantener el orden legítimo en la sociedad también era importante, pero no iría a la guerra por ello. Y a diferencia de Arcturus y muchos otros, Marchosias ni siquiera podía bromear acerca de matar gente por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

No creía que los sangre sucia merecieran elevarse por encima de ciertas posiciones, y deberían estar más restringidos en su acceso a cualquier cosa que pudiera cambiar las tradiciones mágicas, ¿pero matarlos? ¿No era eso un poco... demasiado?

Estos pensamientos eran pesados en su mente mientras asistía a la gala de apertura de un ala recién construida de San Mungo, y vio a Arcturus dirigiéndose hacia él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí? Por lo que Marchosias sabía, ¡Arcturus ni siquiera donó al hospital!

– Justo el hombre que estaba buscando, – Arcturus dijo tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado sin gritar. – ¡Marchosias! ¿Estás solo, en esta hermosa noche?

– Sí, – respondió Marchosias. – No esperaba verte aquí. Por lo que he escuchado, andabas de viaje.

– Por negocios, desafortunadamente, no por placer, – dijo Arcturus despectivamente. A pesar de su tono ligero, había una clara tensión en la forma en que se mantenía. De hecho, parecía casi agitado. – Los próximos meses seran bastante ocupados para mí.

– Bueno, estoy seguro de que te irá bien. Los niños están en Hogwarts, ¿no? El tiempo pasa rápido, pero todavía tienen algo de tiempo antes de venir para las vacaciones.

– Hmm. Sí. Abraxas aún no ha comenzado, ¿verdad?

– Tiene diez años, – dijo Marchosias, y luego continuó con cautela– ¿Cómo han estado resistiendo Orión y Lucrecia? El fallecimiento de Melania fue bastante... rápido e inesperado.

– Algunas enfermedades son así, – le dijo Arcturus. – Los Sanadores no pudieron hacer nada. Es triste y desafortunado. Todos seguimos aprendiendo a hacer frente.

– Oh, mi amigo, parece que estás bastante bien, – respondió Marchosias con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Un poco demasiado bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver en su fallecimiento?

– ¿Qué? – El tono de la voz de Arcturus hizo que Marchosias de repente se sintiera muy, muy frío. Tragó nerviosamente y ofreció lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa amistosa. Su mano izquierda, escondida dentro de los volantes de su túnica, avanzó lentamente hacia su varita; no se sabía qué haría Arcturus si su temperamento le sacaba lo mejor de sí.

– Bromeo, mi amigo, – dijo. – Una broma de mal gusto, lo admito. Me disculpo.

– La muerte de Melania fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros, – continuó Arcturus, su voz fría y aguda. Parecía convincente, pero había algo en la mirada en sus ojos que simplemente... no lo era. Marchosias no pudo evitar recordar lo que Ryddle le había contado sobre que había cosas que nadie sabía sobre Arcturus. Bueno, nadie más que la difunta Melania Black, que había muerto justo antes del aumento de los viajes de Arcturus al continente.

Sin embargo, esa no era ninguna clase de prueba para apoyar las acusaciones de estar involucrado en terrorismo interno. O que él... realmente tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de su esposa.

– Yo, por mi parte, me alegro de que tu... proyecto parece mantenerte ocupado, – continuó Marchosias. – En tiempos de dolor, es mejor mantenerse ocupado.

– Es verdad, – estuvo de acuerdo el otro hombre, aunque la pretensión anterior de jovialidad había desaparecido. – Hay cosas en este mundo que no entiendes muy bien, amigo mío. Todo un mundo que se está formando para marcar el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer. Y eliges quedarte donde estás, aceptando silenciosamente las olas de sangre sucia que inundan nuestra sociedad, sin un solo pensamiento para despejarla.

– Has pasado tanto tiempo con los alemanes que has comenzado a hablar como uno de ellos, – dijo Marchosias a la ligera. – ¿Despejarlos, ellos? Deberíamos regular su acceso a nuestro mundo y limitar sus derechos. Hcerlos ciudadanos de segunda clase, si quieres. Pero despejarlos implica acciones que ninguna ley podría apoyar fuera de la defensa en tiempos de guerra.

– Esta es una defensa en tiempos de guerra, – insistió Arcturus. – ¡Una guerra contra nuestros valores y tradiciones!

– ¿Nuestros? ¡Esa no es una guerra que exija el tipo de respuesta que estás alentando aquí!

– Por eso dije que hay cosas que no entiendes muy bien, Marchosias.

– Eres tú quien no entiende, – siseó Marchosias en voz baja, cuidando de no llamar la atención de nadie o provocar una escena. Esto era, después de todo, un evento de celebración. – No hay necesidad de grandes esquemas o actos de violencia para mantener el orden legítimo en nuestra sociedad. ¡Todo lo que necesitamos es aprobar algunas leyes y dejar que el tiempo se encargue del resto! Elimínelos de una manera que no sabrán cómo luchar.

– Débil, – dijo Arcturus meneando la cabeza. – Solo espero que vuelvas pronto a tus sentidos.

'_Por Circe, eso es algo que yo debería decirte,' _Marchosias pensó, pero decidió guardar silencio esta vez. Conocía un caso perdido cuando lo veía, y ya había empujado al impredecible hombre lo suficiente por una velada.

'_Esto significa que las palabras de Ryddle tienen merito,' _pensó. _'Entonces, ¿Qué hay de su esposa? No puede ser cierto, ¿no es así?'_

Todavía te dejaré pensar en esto por un tiempo, – dijo Arcturus de repente. – Sin embargo, deberíamos discutir las cosas abiertamente, con más detalle, en un lugar más seguro. Aunque, todavía no.

– Si insistes, – respondió Marchosias, aunque no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de tal reunión. No tenía interés en tomar posibles argumentos con Arcturus en otro lugar privado, a menos que la varita del hombre hubiera sido confiscada primero.

– Un último consejo de un amigo, antes de pasar a saludar al ministro, – dijo Arcturus entonces. – Si alguna vez vas a conocer a un hombre llamado Gellert Grindelwald, ten mucho... cuidado... con él. Es un aliado, pero no particularmente confiable.

– Recordaré tus palabras, – dijo Marchosias, indudablemente aliviado cuando el otro hombre finalmente se fue. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, y solo una persona en la que realmente podía confiar. Sin embargo, todavía no. Aún no. Primero, necesitaba investigar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía presenciar en las Islas Orkney, pero estaba muy preocupado de todos modos. En tiempos como estos, no había muchos eventos felices que le enviaran a escribir en la historia.

El clima era agradable y las calles estaban mucho más limpias que las de Londres. Mientras Harry deambulaba sin rumbo por Lyness, disfrutó de la atmósfera pacífica de la zona. La gente trabajaba o pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, los autos pasaban lentamente junto a él e incluso había algunos niños pescando en un puente que Harry había cruzado antes. Era muy agradable. A Harry le encantó. Tom probablemente lo odiaría.

_´Ese mocoso_´, pensó Harry con cariño, y no se detuvo hasta casi una hora después, cuando llegó a la cima de una colina desde donde podía ver la boca de Ore Bay. Un gran acorazado estaba amarrado allí, rodeado de barcos más pequeños. En la orilla había innumerables autos estacionados en todas direcciones, entre las carpas que estaban ubicadas en filas ordenadas. La descripción de su misión no había indicado en qué lugar debería estar, lo que implicaba que no importaba en qué lugar de la ciudad estuviera, igual podría registrar lo que sucedió.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Al ver el primer avión en la distancia, Harry supo lo que sucedería. La sirena que sonó en ese momento fue solo una confirmación: los alemanes estaban aquí.

Se quedó quieto en la colina, protegido por escudos mágicos y su túnica, mirando a los aviones volar más y más cerca. Los rápidos bombarderos alemanes apuntaban claramente al acorazado, y la vista de los soldados corriendo a sus posiciones hizo que el corazón de Harry doliera. ¿Cuántos de ellos sobrevivirían las próximas horas? ¿Cuántos de ellos vivirían la guerra? Harry no quería nada más que cerrar los ojos cuando la primera bomba cayó al suelo, pero no pudo. Había aprendido de Coventry: si no podía hacer nada más, si no podía luchar, entonces al menos mantendría los ojos abiertos y se aseguraría de que todo estuviera escrito.

Les debía eso.

El ferry entre el barco y el puerto fue uno de los primeros objetivos en ser alcanzado. Se hundió con cada hombre a bordo desapareciendo violentamente bajo las olas. Otra nave, mucho más pequeña que el objetivo principal, también fue alcanzada y hundida en minutos.

Harry se sintió enfermo y observó cómo se desarrollaba el terrible desastre frente a él. El enorme acorazado fue golpeado una y otra vez, y el agua que lo rodeaba se elevó en olas agresivas cuando innumerables bombas fallaron en su objetivo. Hubo un incendio y los gritos que siguieron a la explosión de un automóvil fueron horribles. El fuego se extendió a las carpas, y pronto una fila entera de ellas estaba en llamas.

Los tanques antiaéreos reaccionaron rápidamente, pero no fueron lo suficientemente precisos como para golpear a los rápidos aviones alemanes. El ataque claramente había pillado desprevenidos a los soldados, y estaban luchando por descubrir cómo defenderse. Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera lanzar un contraataque adecuado, los alemanes se retiraron.

De alguna manera, Harry esperaba algún tipo de silencio. Un momento de quietud hueca después de una tragedia, pero eso no sucedió, el fuerte gemido de la sirena continuó, el crujido del fuego era fuerte y los pilares de espeso humo negro se elevaban hacia el cielo. Había soldados corriendo en el campamento, apresurándose a salvar lo que podían, apagando los incendios y sacando a sus camaradas fuera del agua. Los pocos que quedaban vivos a bordo del gran barco intentaban comunicar algo a los demás cerca de la orilla.

'_El barco aún no se hunde,' _Harry pensó, demasiado asustado y conmocionado para sentirse realmente feliz por eso. De alguna manera, a pesar de todos los bombardeos que acababan de ocurrir, el barco aún estaba a flote. Harry pensó en la gente de la ciudad, se preguntó si también habían sido alcanzados por alguna bomba, o si el ataque alemán solo había estado dirigido a Ore Bay. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que algo así sucediera también en Londres? ¿Atacarían los alemanes durante la Navidad? ¿Debería Harry decirle a Tom que se quedara en Hogwarts?

'_Quizás no le guste,' _Harry pensó_, 'pero al menos estará seguro.' _Por otra parte... realmente no quería hacer que Tom pasara su cumpleaños solo. Harry solo podía imaginar en qué tipo de problemas podría meterse Tom, si sentía la necesidad de distraerse por sentirse solo. No, él traería a Tom de regreso a East Dulwich, pero a la primera señal de un ataque, Harry los aparecería a ambos a otro lugar. Al Callejón Diagon, si no había ningún otro lugar.

Lo primero que haría cuando volviera a casa, era comunicarse con un oficial del ministerio y hacer arreglos para que su casa estuviera protegida. Ya no había tiempo que perder

'_Lo que debería hacer primero,' _se dio cuenta el joven,_ 'es conectar la chimenea al sistema Flu. De esa manera Tom puede ir a un lugar seguro aunque yo no esté allí para Aparecernos a alguna parte.'_

Harry suspiró, pensando en los aspectos prácticos de hacer que eso sucediera, y sostuvo el traslador con fuerza en la mano. Por extraño que pareciera, todavía no estaba siendo llevado a casa por la cosa, como solía ser. Luego, la razón de la demora se hizo evidente, la alarma de ataque aéreo volvió a sonar y el sonido de los aviones llenó el aire una vez más. Esta vez, los alemanes volaron desde una dirección diferente y lanzaron más bombas que antes.

Era un espectáculo que Harry nunca quiso volver a ver en su vida, todo en él no quería nada más que intervenir de alguna manera, salvar una o dos vidas ... pero sabía que no podía. No con los votos que había hecho, y no cuando el resultado de toda la guerra podría depender de la vida de un solo soldado, casualmente salvado o asesinado por un extraño como Harry. No, era mejor dejar que todo se desarrollara por sí solo, sin importar cuán devastador fuera.

La batalla fue corta y brutal. Las tropas británicas lograron derribar un avión, pero uno no fue suficiente.

Cuando los alemanes se fueron para siempre, Ore Bay era una vista diferente de lo que había sido esa mañana.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lo que sucedió en Ore Bay se convirtió de conocimiento común en toda Gran Bretaña en menos de un día, y en los periódicos se lo denominó el Asalto aéreo de Scapa Flow. Las reacciones de miedo, temor y pánico que causó el ataque fueron generalizadas, ya que la gente sabía ahora que sí, Alemania había atacado y atacaría en suelo británico.

En las semanas que siguieron a la misión de Harry a Ore Bay, fue enviado como Testigo por otros incidentes similares en diferentes partes del mundo. Los días que no estaba en misiones, estaba en la panadería, ayudando cada vez más, sin sentir la necesidad de pedir un aumento. Susan, a veces, le daba algunas miradas sospechosas sin razón aparente, y Amanda había encontrado un poco de consuelo al crear escenarios ficticios para explicar el comportamiento cada vez más hostil de Susan.

– Ella cree que eres un espía alemán, – había dicho una vez con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. – Por eso estás tan bien vestido a pesar del salario que recibes aquí. Y cómo a veces te tomas días completos libres.

– Eso hace que mi vida parezca mucho más interesante de lo que realmente es, – había respondido Harry secamente. – Estoy seguro de que los alemanes saben cómo lavar platos y amasar pan sin mi aporte.

En general, el trabajo en la panadería no era exactamente divertido, pero mantenía a Harry ocupado. A fines de noviembre había reunido suficiente coraje para acercarse a Susan y pedir tiempo libre en Navidad, para pasar tiempo con su pupilo. La mujer le dio otra de sus miradas sospechosas y dijo. – ¡Esa es la época más ocupada del año! ¡Ya estamos luchando para satisfacer la demanda los domingos! ¡Diciembre en su conjunto no es más que domingos para nosotros!

'_Me imagino,' _Harry pensó y se alegró de que no fuera tan dependiente de este trabajo como los demás. Siempre podría, después las vacaciones de Tom, buscar otra cosa. – En ese caso…

– Tu chico sobrevivirá las vacaciones sin ti, – continuó Susan, rodando los ojos. – ¡Dios sabe que los niños de esa edad prefieren estar lejos de sus padres de todos modos!

– Me temo que no es una opción, – dijo Harry con firmeza.

– Si se va, señor Ryddle, entonces no hay necesidad de volver, – le dijo Susan. ¿Y cómo va a vivir entonces? ¿O tal vez estás sentado en una herencia de algún tipo? ¿Trabaja para tu propia diversión a diferencia del resto de la gente honesta y trabajadora aquí?

– Disculpe, – dijo Harry, desconcertado. – No estoy... seguro de lo que usted... – No importaba la historia de espionaje de Amanda, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Susan ese trasfondo para Harry? Además, era claramente el tipo de antecedentes que ella no aprobaba. ¿Era por eso que ella no parecía animarse con él, sin importar lo duro que trabajara?

– No puedo darte unas vacaciones por el tiempo que estás pidiendo, – le dijo Susan, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo no discutir con ella. Decidió no quedarse tampoco.

Al final, dejar de trabajar no solo fue un alivio para él, sino también para Susan. Marcus y Amanda estaban sorprendidos, pero parecían ser lo suficientemente conscientes de la tensión entre Susan y Harry que no hicieron ninguna pregunta. Harry salió de la panadería sintiéndose... un poco apagado. No se arrepintió exactamente de trabajar allí, ya que había ayudado a mantenerlo ocupado durante la ausencia de Tom, pero fue una experiencia muy diferente de trabajar en Maggie.

De cualquier manera, ya había terminado.

Los días previos al regreso de Tom de Hogwarts estuvieron llenos de limpieza y organización de la casa que, sorprendentemente, se había vuelto bastante desordenada. Harry había pensado que con la casa tan grande, no había manera de que pudiera ensuciarse tanto. Sin embargo, resultó que varios meses de descuido la habían dejado con un estado de desorden que Tom definitivamente desaprobaría.

El día de la llegada de Tom estaba oscuro, la nieve que cubría las calles estaba fangosa y las nubes hablaban de una tormenta de nieve próxima. ¡Oh, cuánto más fácil sería simplemente ir a la estación de tren y luego regresar por Flu! Realmente tendría que buscar conectar la chimenea lo antes posible, ya que sería mucho más fácil viajar.

Esta vez había menos personas en King's Cross, se dio cuenta Harry, con poca sorpresa. Aunque había decidido que Tom volviera a casa para Navidad, era obvio que no había muchos padres que habían decidido lo mismo. También estaba claro que ninguno de los padres que esperaban que llegara el Expreso de Hogwarts era muggle o nacido muggle.

'_Pese a lo malo que está ahora, la situación se pondrá peor el próximo año,' _Harry pensó sombríamente, justo cuando el tren finalmente llegó. Muchos de los padres que esperaban rápidamente llamaron a sus hijos, tan pronto como los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del tren. Harry permaneció callado, sabiendo que Tom no era del tipo que se apresuraba con la multitud.

Fue casi veinte minutos después cuando un pequeño grupo de Slytherin salió del tren. Tom, una vez más, estaba más alto. Era ciertamente más alto ahora que Harry había sido a esa edad. Su cabello, como siempre, estaba cuidadosamente peinado a un lado, y la expresión de su rostro era de desdén al ver la plataforma llena de gente. Su expresión se aclaró en algo parecido a la satisfacción cuando vio a Harry, y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

– Hola, – dijo Harry, sonriendo, tan pronto cuando Tom lo alcanzó. – Qué bueno verte.

– Me preocupaba que me dijeras que me quedara allí durante las vacaciones, – respondió Tom, y miró a Harry con una mirada aguda y conocedora. – Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

– Lo pensé, – admitió Harry, mientras guiaba a Tom hacia un punto de aparición. – Pero, bueno, si sucede algo desafortunado, puedo llevarnos a los dos a un lugar seguro. No necesitas preocuparte.

– No estoy preocupado, – respondió Tom, rodando los ojos. – Tú eres el que siempre se preocupa. Olvídate de hacer eso y llévanos a casa. Estoy tan cansado. No vas a creer la cantidad de estupidez que he tenido que soportar en los últimos meses.

Harry sonrió al escuchar a Tom. Y mucho más tarde, después de cenar y unas cuantas horas de conversación para ponerse al día, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de no decirle a Tom que se quedara en Hogwarts. Con el chico en casas, East Dulwich era un lugar mucho mejor para él.

Por ahora, al menos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Era una casa como cualquier otra en un rico barrio de Hamburgo, Alemania. Una vieja sirvienta envuelta en varias bufandas y un grueso abrigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para quitar la nieve del camino de entrada. En el interior, la señora de la casa estaba disfrutando del té con algunos de sus amigos en una alegre y agradable reunión. Los niños estaban dormidos. En general, era un día normal y agradable para todos.

Pero debajo de la casa, en un sótano inusualmente bien amueblado, se estaba celebrando una reunión de un tipo diferente.

– No hay razón para que esperemos, mi señor, – dijo un hombre vestido con un uniforme militar muggle. – Nuestros hombres en los Ministerios de Magia alemanes y austriacos están listos para hacer su trabajo; todo lo que necesita hacer es decir la palabra.

– No hay prisa, Klaus, – dijo Gellert con calma. – Aunque cuando comencemos, comenzaremos con el ministerio alemán. Si demasiadas personas murieran en varios ministerios a la vez, solo para ser reemplazadas por personas conectadas conmigo de alguna manera... Estoy seguro de que entienden qué tipo de problemas eso puede traer a mi puerta.

– Con el debido respeto, señor, creo que ese tipo de problemas es muy fácil de manejar. Todo se puede atribuir a una coincidencia, si alguien se da cuenta de la conexión, eso es. Y para cuando alguien tenga alguna prueba, ya sería demasiado tarde.

– Prefiero evitar tomar riesgos innecesarios en este momento.

– En ese caso, podemos usar un cebo. Envía el problema a otra persona, – insistió Klaus. – ¿Dónde está ese inglés insufrible? Debe ser útil para algo.

– No seas celoso, amigo, – dijo Gellert, divertido. – Black tiene sus usos, aunque nada de lo que hace es importante en el panorama general. No se requiere su presencia aquí ahora y no necesita ser incluido.

– Mientras su ausencia me deleita, señor, me gustaría saber su asignación actual, – dijo Klaus. – Para mi propia tranquilidad, no hay otra razón. Me resulta difícil imaginar una tarea en la que alguien que no haya servido un día en ningún ejército, o que incluso haya estado en una batalla hombre a hombre, pueda ser útil.

– Le di la tarea de localizar y eliminar a cierta persona, – reveló Gellert. Deja que el hombre haga su labor, Klaus. Podemos darle más que hacer una vez que lo tengamos bien atrapado, sin forma de retroceder.

– Si son asesinatos lo que le está asignando, – dijo Klaus, – ¿qué pasa con el embajador alemán en Londres? ¿Cómo se llama? Hermann Löcke. Está casado con una mujer francesa que, la conocí una vez, esuna broma de mujer, desagradablemente obstinada, seguramente lo tendrá en contra de nosotros, dada la oportunidad. Si Black logra que parezca un accidente, no habrá forma de conectarlo con nosotros.

– Una sugerencia audaz, – dijo Gellert, pero no rechazó la idea. – Un objetivo más efectivo en términos de medir la seriedad de su... compromiso.

– ¿Cree que lo hará si se lo dice?

– Los hombres como Black pueden ser convencidos de hacer cualquier cosa, si lo dices lo suficientemente bien.

– Tal vez sí, – dijo Klaus. – ¿Ha logrado reclutar a más personas de Inglaterra? La dotación hasta ahora ha sido bastante patética.

– Sospecho que las cosas podrían mejorar si logra meter a Malfoy en la mezcla, de alguna manera, – dijo Gellert. – El nombre de Malfoy tiene bastante peso en Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, es poco probable que Black tenga éxito. Si bien no conozco al jefe de la familia, he oído que es un hombre bastante... cauteloso.

– Cauteloso, – repitió Klaus. – ¿Cauteloso o cobarde?

– Un poco de ambos, por lo que he averiguado, – dijo Gellert. – Nada que no pueda usar para convencer a Black. – El hombre era competitivo más allá del punto de la imprudencia. A pesar de las opiniones de Klaus, Gellert sabía que Black no era incompetente ni inútil. Si podía usarlo para deshacerse de unos pocos jugadores desafortunados en el tablero, eso ya era lo suficientemente bueno. Ni siquiera importaba cuál Black manejara primero: Ryddle o el embajador.

Mientras ambos estuvieran muertos en cuestión de meses, él estaría satisfecho

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Podrías estar haciendo algo emocionante con tu tiempo, – dijo Tom. – En cambio, insistes en perder tus días buscando trabajos que ni siquiera necesitas. ¿Esa cosa de la panadería ya no te mostró la mala idea que es?

– Disfruto trabajando, – dijo Harry, tirando el periódico a un lado y desplomándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá. – Y me gusta estar en contacto con el mundo muggle.

– Encuentra un pasatiempo, – aconsejó Tom, antes de volver a sus notas. – Algo más productivo que lavar platos.

– Hm, he estado deseando investigar cómo conectar nuestra chimenea al sistema Flu, – dijo Harry. – Sería mucho más conveniente que un traslador o aparecerse cada vez que queremos ir a algún lado. Además, es algo que puedes usar para viajar de forma independiente, si alguna vez surge la necesidad de eso.

– Bueno, ese es un proyecto que apruebo, – dijo Tom asintiendo. – Por favor, hazlo más rápido de lo que hiciste con las protecciones. Merlín sabe que te llevó una eternidad lograrlo. Llegar fue una sorpresa agradable.

– Para ser justos, las protecciones son bastante más difíciles de instalar que conectar una chimenea al sistema Flu, – se defendió Harry. – Además, ¿sabes con cuántos fabricantes de protecciones tuve que tratar antes de encontrar a alguien que supiera trabajar en un barrio muggle sin hacer un gran espectáculo?

– Todo lo que digo es, – respondió Tom con una sonrisa petulante, – que me gustaría ver la conexión de Flu mientras estoy con vida.

– ¿Cuál es esta actitud, joven? – Harry respondio de vuelta. – ¿Dónde está el respeto por los mayores de los que debería estar cosechando los beneficios ahora mismo? ¿Es esta la juventud de hoy? Estoy horrorizado, conmocionado, aturdido.

– No eres tan viejo, – dijo Tom, dándole a Harry una mirada de evaluación. – Te ves como los estudiantes mayores en Hogwarts. Eres realmente joven.

– Gracias, lo consideraré un cumplido, – le dijo Harry. – Sin embargo, todavía soy una década entera mayor que tú.

– ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad actuaras de tu edad entonces? – Dijo Tom. – En lugar de hacerme preocupar por cualquier problema en el que te hayas metido en un momento dado. Esa cosa de panadería era absolutamente innecesaria. ¿No puedes leer un libro o algo así?

Había algo en esas palabras que de repente hizo que Harry pensara en Ron y Hermione. Pero a diferencia de tantas veces antes, ahora el recuerdo no era doloroso, sino simplemente algo que trajo una sonrisa cariñosa a la cara de Harry.

– Oh, no sé, – dijo Harry, alegremente preparándose para decir lo que siempre había molestado a Hermione sin fin. – Hay demasiado texto en eso. Me gustaría una foto o dos. O mejor aún, alguien que lea el resumen en voz alta.

– ¿Qué? – Tom espetó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Harry con una expresión de disgusto. – ¡Por supuesto que hay mucho texto, es un libro! Tú... oh, ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Crees que estás siendo gracioso.

– No, – dijo Harry, manteniendo una cara seria. – Ser gracioso ni siquiera se me pasaría por la mente.

Tom lo miró, la expresión de su rostro quedó atrapada entre la ira frustrada y la diversión reacia. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a leer, decidiendo claramente que ignorar a Harry era el mejor curso de acción a seguir.

'_Es tan pequeño y enojado,' _Harry pensó, un cálida sensación naciendo dentro de su pecho. _'Y pronto será su cumpleaños. Podría llevarlo de nuevo al Callejón Diagon o incluso a Hogsmeade.' _Llevar a Tom a Londres habría sido una experiencia divertida pero Harry no quería correr ningún riesgo, no sabía cuándo los alemanes atacarían la ciudad y sin importar lo rápido que podía aparecer a ambos a un lugar seguro, no había garantías de que pudiera hacerlo.

'_Si vamos al Callejón Diagon Alley, podríamos pasar al Ministerio para llenar el papeleo para la aplicación a la Red Flu,' _Harry pensó, sentándose más profundamente en el cómodo sofá en el que estaba acostado. En momentos pacíficos como estos, era más fácil tratar los eventos de Coventry y Ore Bay como una pesadilla distante que no tenía lugar en la realidad.

Si solo eso fuera cierto.

– Estás de mal humor de nuevo, – dijo Tom, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

– No exactamente de mal humor, – le dijo Harry. – Sólo pensaba. Hogwarts es un lugar tan hermoso en invierno, ¿no?

– ¿Alguna vez pasaste las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts? – Tom de repente preguntó.

– La mayoría de mis vacaciones de Navidad, sí, – respondió Harry, e intentó recordar si había hablado de los Dursley con Tom antes. – Mis, uh, parientes no eran... A veces tuvimos problemas con la comunicación. Ellos, eh, tenían sus reservas sobre la magia y... bueno, cuanto menos tiempo pasara con ellos, mejor era para mí. Para todos nosotros, de verdad, pero principalmente para mí.

– Oh.

– ¡Pero no estuvo mal! ¡Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de navidad es genial! Te alimentan bien todos los días, es cálido, es hermoso, estás en paz allí. Y nos escabullimos a las cocinas para comer algo más cuando quisiéramos.

– No te alimentaron mucho, verdad, – se dio cuenta Tom. – Esos parientes tuyos.

– Eso fue entonces, – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

– Así es, – estuvo de acuerdo Tom. – A mí tampoco me alimentaban muy bien. No les gustaba en el orfanato, a pesar de que no sabían de magia. Simplemente no les gustaba. – De acuerdo, no era como si él no hubiera alimentado esas ideas para su propia diversión a veces, pero a veces habían sido ... adultos a quienes no les gustaba, y niños hambrientos de atención que pensaban que esa era la forma más rápida de obtener la aprobación de los cuidadores era tratar de lastimarlo.

– Ven aquí, – dijo Harry, y se sentó correctamente en el sofá. Tom dejó su libro sin discutir, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Harry. Juntos vieron cómo las llamas crepitaban silenciosamente en la chimenea, en un vasto contraste con la tormenta de nieve que se desataba afuera. Había un extraño tipo de consuelo al estar cerca de alguien que te importaba descubrió Tom, mientras ese alguien fuera Harry, no le importaba.

– La vida es mejor ahora, ¿no? – Dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco. – Quiero decir, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, estamos aquí ahora, ¿verdad?

– Supongo, – respondió Tom. Porque a pesar de que estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón, no quería malcriar a Harry diciéndole eso directamente. – La vida es decente.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me tomé muchas libertades al describir la batalla de Ore Bay, porque no hay mucho que encontrar al respecto. Los hechos históricamente precisos son: el ataque es real, el tiempo es real, el barco es real, la base es real, el avión alemán derribado fue real (dos pilotos murieron, uno fue capturado). Todo lo demás se me ocurrió.

En el próximo capítulo volveremos a Arcturus, y comenzaremos a ver más signos de cómo la Segunda Guerra Mundial está impactando en el mundo mágico.


	25. ¡Adios, East Dulwich!

**¡Adios, East Dulwich!**

**1939**

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

A Tom nunca le había gustado el invierno. De hecho, durante la mayor parte de su vida, había odiado el invierno, el frío, la nieve y todo lo que tenía que ver con la temporada. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes. Estaba en una hermosa casa, abrigada, vestía ropa que le quedaba bien y era nueva y limpia, y vivía con una persona que realmente lo cuidaba. Esa mañana, para el desayuno, comió panqueques, chocolate caliente y rebanadas de pan blanco con queso, y de alguna manera todo sabía mucho mejor con la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el exterior.

– Trece ya, – dijo Harry, cortando su propio panqueque en trozos pequeños antes de comerlo. – ¡Merlín, el tiempo pasa tan rápido!

– En realidad no, – murmuró Tom, preguntándose si era de mala educación preguntar sobre su regalo todavía. Por lo general, Harry le preguntaba qué le gustaría conseguir, pero esta vez el hombre no había insinuado que hubiera regalos. A Tom le preocupaba un poco. Le gustaba recibir regalos. – ¿Tenemos algo planeado para hoy? ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

– Al principio pensé que podríamos ir al centro de la ciudad, pero Dios mío, es bastante sombrío en este momento, – respondió Harry. – Entonces pensé en ir al Callejón Diagon, pero ya hemos estado allí muchas veces, ya no es especial, ¿verdad? Además, el clima es absolutamente terrible para salir.

– Sí, – aceptó Tom. Ir al Callejón Diagon ya no se sentía como un evento de celebración. ¿Eso no era ya un lujo? ¡Pensar que hace años había pensado que nunca se aburriría con un lugar tan mágico! – Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurrió?

– Nos quedaremos en casa, – dijo Harry. – Y te enseñaré algo de lo que te beneficiarás en el futuro.

'_Eso podría significar cualquier cosa,' _Tom pensó con su preocupación aumentando. No que le importara quedarse en casa, de hecho, en una casa como esta_,_ prefería quedarse adentro que ir a cualquier parte. – ¿No estás ofreciendo clases de cocina o algo así? Me gusta tu comida.

– Gracias, – respondio Harry. Por mucho que piense que deberías aprender a cocinar por ti mismo, y eventualmente te enseñaré, mocoso, pero no es eso. Ese no sería el tipo de regalo que agradecerías en este momento, y no te culpo particularmente por eso. No, estoy pensando en algo quizás un poco más útil para tu tiempo en Hogwarts.

– Así que está relacionado con la magia, – dijo Tom, animándose con interés. – ¿Qué es? ¿Un libro? ¿Un hechizo? No es una escoba, ¿verdad? En realidad no quiero una escoba.

– No es una escoba, sé tu opinión sobre el Quidditch, has sido muy vocal al respecto. No, en cambio, te voy a mostrar cómo crear unas runas de protección muy básicas, – dijo Harry, sonriendo con cariño al niño. – Nada demasiado serio, y aún no debes profundizar demasiado en eso, ya que el mal uso de las runas puede ser realmente perjudicial para tu núcleo mágico, entre otras cosas, pero hay algunas que son perfectamente seguras para que aprendas y uses de forma independiente.

– ¿Pero qué tienen de bueno las runas? Puedo protegerme bien con encantamientos.

– Las runas protectoras requieren solo un poco de magia y son muy efectivas si deseas, por ejemplo, asegurarte de que nadie pueda desbloquear tu baúl o abrir tu bolso sin tu permiso, – explicó Harry. – Los únicos inconvenientes son lo lento que puede ser hacer runas y lo inamovible que son después que se dibujan.

– ¿Inamovible?

– Tendría que borrar la runa y volver a dibujarla en otro lugar, en lugar de simplemente reubicarla o copiarla con magia.

'_Seria beneficial saber cómo mantener a la gente alejada de mis cosas,' _Tom pensó. Además, no estaría de más obtener un conocimiento básico sobre las runas, ¿verdad? Quién sabía a dónde podría llevar ese conocimiento más adelante. – Suena bien. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

– Después de que termine de lavar los platos, – dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Quieres ayudar? Lo haremos más rápido de esa manera.

– Claro, – aceptó Tom. No era fanático de lavar platos, pero si eso significaba hacer las cosas más rápido, entonces también podría hacerlo. – ¿Practicaremos en el interior?

– Sí, por supuesto. La mayor parte de la práctica consistirá en asegurarte de que puedes dibujar las runas correctamente. Dibujar mal una runa puede provocar algunas reacciones desafortunadas una vez que intentas activarla.

– ¿Desafortunado como qué?

– Si bien algunas runas simplemente no hacen nada hasta que están listas, algunas pueden causar explosiones, – explicó Harry. – También he oído hablar de algunas runas dibujadas incorrectamente que emiten gases venenosos o humo. El problema es que a veces no sabes si tu runa dibujada incorrectamente está inactiva o si está emitiendo ese gas venenoso e invisible hasta que es demasiado tarde. Por eso hay que avanzar con cuidado.

– ¿Pero estas runas que me mostrarás son inofensivas? – Tom preguntó. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, por supuesto. Las runas de privacidad por sí solas son muy poco agresivas y lo peor que podría pasar es que, bueno, no hará nada.

– ¿Qué tipo de runas explotarían?

– Bueno, – comenzó Harry. – En realidad no soy un experto en runas. Tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar runas si quieres en Hogwarts muy pronto. Por lo que sé, cualquier runa destinada a ataques cronometrados es arriesgada. No las pruebes, por favor. Especialmente sin que alguien con experiencia te cuide, puede resultar muy mal y muy rápido.

Esa era una promesa fácil de hacer en opinión de Tom. Si bien no le importaba aprender sobre las runas, no parecían lo suficientemente interesantes como para molestarse, especialmente cuando tenía mucho más que preferiría aprender primero. Por ahora, sin embargo, en ausencia de algo más, sería divertido. Se tomaría su tiempo para aprender, trabajar para avanzar en sus estudios, pasar tiempo con Harry y luego regresar a la escuela.

Días simples y fáciles eran lo que Tom había esperado.

Seis días después del año nuevo, las cosas cambiaron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**1940**

Tom estaba en la sala cuando una lechuza golpeó su pico contra una de las ventanas. Con un resoplido molesto, el niño se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al pájaro. Tom frunció el ceño cuando la cosa ululó fuertemente antes de dejar caer una carta, golpearlo en la cara con las alas y salir volando de nuevo.

'_Si alguna vez conozco a la persona dueña de esa lechuza,' _Tom pensó, tomando la carta para mirarla mejor. _'Yo…oh, es del ministerio.' _– ¡Harry!

– ¿Si? – Harry dijo desde arriba, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por la distancia.

– Recibiste una carta, – gritó Tom. – ¡Del ministerio!

– ¿Otra misión? – Preguntó Harry, apareciendo en la parte superior de las escaleras antes de suspirar cansinamente y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Tom. – Merlín, ha habido más misiones durante las últimas semanas que nunca.

– No lo sé, – respondió Tom, entregándole la carta. – Se ve un poco diferente de los mensajes que recibes cuando hay una misión.

– Veamos, – murmuró Harry, rompiendo el sello del Ministerio en el sobre y sacando un papel doblado. Se quedó quieto y en silencio durante varios momentos, y por su expresión, Tom sospechó que las noticias no eran bienvenidas. A estas alturas ya estaba claro que el mensaje no era una misión, lo que dejó a Tom con la pregunta: entonces, ¿qué era?

– ¿Todo está bien? – Tom preguntó, y Harry lo miró rápidamente antes de volver su mirada a la carta. El joven asintió lentamente, casi vacilante.

– He sido convocado al Ministerio, – dijo Harry después de unos momentos de silencio. – Parece que se requiere mi presencia con la mayor urgencia. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Puede que tengas que esperar fuera de la sala de reuniones o en una cafetería en el Callejón Diagon, pero estoy seguro de que esto no tomará demasiado tiempo.

– Claro, – aceptó Tom. – Llevaré un libro conmigo y te esperaré en una cafetería.

Curiosamente, para Harry, la convocatoria del Ministerio no había sido firmada por Trelawney, que técnicamente era su empleador. No, había sido firmado por el Jefe del Departamento de Adivinación, el hombre al que Trelawney se había referido como Jefe Brown. Si se trataba de un registro regular y obligatorio, entonces Harry no había sido informado de ello de antemano.

La oficina del Departamento de Adivinación no había cambiado, no es que Harry hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. La gruesa alfombra era tan suave como siempre, el sistema solar animado se movía bajo sus pies mientras lo conducían a la oficina del Jefe. Allí fue recibido no solo por el hombre mismo, sino también por Trelawney, la abogada Manal Haddad y otros dos hombres que Harry no reconoció.

– Por favor tome asiento, Sr. Ryddle, – dijo el Jefe Brown, y Harry obedeció, preguntándose si estaba en algún tipo de problema. No había hecho nada fuera de lo común, ¿verdad? – Permítame presentarle al Ministro de Asuntos Muggles, el Sr. Augustus Pepperidge, y Englantine Duvall, la nueva persona de contacto asignada de todos los Testigos; en otras palabras, el hombre con el que querrá ponerse en contacto si necesita el Aporte del departamento sobre cualquier cosa. Usted, por supuesto, ya conoce a la Vidente Trelawney y a la señorita Haddad.

– Sí, así es, – dijo Harry.

– Ahora, sabemos que la guerra en el mundo muggle se está expandiendo rápidamente a suelo británico, – dijo el jefe Brown, con voz firme pero claramente infeliz. – No hace una semana, creo, el ejército muggle británico ha comenzado a llamar a hombres entre las edades de diecinueve y veintisiete años para unirse al servicio militar. Si no estoy completamente equivocado, señor Ryddle, usted tiene veintitrés años.

– Um, sí, señor.

– Tuviste suerte de perderte por poco la llamada anterior, pero no tanto esta vez. Seguir viviendo en un vecindario muggle atraerá atención no deseada de personas que podrían preguntarse por qué no te has unido a tus compatriotas en el frente de guerra. Además, teniendo en cuenta los riesgos actuales de vivir en Londres, se ha vuelto simplemente demasiado peligroso permitir que un Testigo viva allí durante la duración de esta guerra.

'_Por favor no me digan que me tengo que mudar,' _Harry pensó. _'Tengo protecciones, ¿no es eso suficiente?' _A pesar de sus pensamientos, Harry ya sabía que mudarse sería una mejor opción que quedarse.

– Señor Ryddle, – dijo Duvall, uniéndose a la conversación. – Hay varias casas de propiedad del Ministerio en el área residencial del Callejón Vertical. Nos gustaría ofrecerle uno de los apartamentos gratuitos, para que usted y su pupilo residan por el momento. Le recomendamos encarecidamente que acepte esta oferta, ya que le facilitaría la vida y nos permitiría preocuparnos de otras cosas.

– Yo... – Harry vio el mérito de mudarse a un área completamente mágica, pero ¿qué pasa con Tom? ¡El niño era aficionado a su casa y seguramente estaría molesto por dejarla tan pronto después de mudarse! _' ¿Pero rechazar la oferta sería irresponsable? Esto facilitaría mantener a Tom seguro en casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Ya hemos vivido bastante tiempo entre muggles, y no creo que los odie realmente. Y... y siempre podríamos volver a East Dulwich una vez que termine la guerra. Si la casa sobrevive.'_

Esto definitivamente haría más fácil evitar el alistamiento y esquivar a los vecinos que tal vez comenzarían como curiosamente inofensivos, pero que seguramente lo verían con desprecio por no unirse a las tropas británicas en la batalla. Ya era bastante malo que su aparente falta de trabajo los hiciera sospechar un poco de él.

– Entendemos sus dudas, Sr. Ryddle, – continuó Duvall. – Pero le aseguramos que el apartamento es adecuado para un empleado del nivel de un Testigo. Y si hubiera algún problema, como la persona responsable de ayudar a los Testigos en cualquier asunto relacionado con el Ministerio, haré todo lo posible para ayudar.

– ¿Cuándo tendremos que mudarnos? – Preguntó Harry. ¿Qué empacarían él y Tom? ¿Estaba la casa amueblada? Definitivamente tendrían que traer todos los libros de Tom y reajustar la información del destinatario para todas las suscripciones de Tom.

– Tan pronto como sea posible, preferiblemente esta semana, – dijo Duvall. – Le aseguro, Sr. Ryddle, que simpatizo mucho con su situación actual, y entiendo los inconvenientes ocasionados por un movimiento tan brusco. – Sin embargo, creo firmemente que es necesario. Por su seguridad y también por la seguridad de su pupilo.

– Está bien, – dijo Harry, pensando en Tom. – Yo... acepto.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_A.B._

_Si bien la tarea discutida durante nuestra reunión anterior es de gran importancia para mí, hay otra, quizás más urgente. Nuestro amigo Hermann Löcke está, en nuestra humilde opinión, bastante listo para retirarse a pastos más verdes. Me gustaría que haga que esta jubilación anticipada sea más rápida y fácil. Mis condolencias a su viuda e hijos._

_G.G._

Arcturus no era un hombre feliz. Ese mismo día, había recibido un breve mensaje de Grindelwald, claramente instrucciones de naturaleza similar a lo que el hombre quería hacerle a Ryddle, y Arcturus no estaba seguro de cómo tratar el problema. No era un asesino a sueldo, no estaba interesado en hacer golpes para propósitos que no le servían directamente. Deshacerse de Löcke significaría asumir riesgos innecesarios de su parte, mientras que Grindelwald se beneficiaría al mantenerse completamente a salvo y fuera del país. Nada de eso sonaba bien para Arcturus, pero no quería rechazar por completo las órdenes del hombre, eso pondría toda su alianza bajo escrutinio.

'_Löcke es una cosa,' _Arcturus pensó, observado los leños que se consumían en la chimenea. _' ¿Pero Ryddle? Tengo mis propios planes para él, y no quiero arruinarlos por un alemán que no sabe mostrar el adecuado respeto o gratitud.'_

Él creía firmemente en la causa de Grindelwald, y había estado, todavía estaba, listo para hacer mucho por su causa. Y no era que el asesinato fuera algo a lo que él se oponía, de hecho, el solo pensamiento de estrangular la vida de alguien era suficiente para endurecer su miembro. Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba era hacer estas cosas por el bien de otra persona. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso? ¿Matar a Ryddle con un hechizo en la garganta y acabar de una vez? ¡Que desperdicio!

'_Bueno, puedo matar a Löcke para mantener a Grindelwald satisfecho,' _Arcturus decidió. _'Pero Ryddle... me tomare mi tiempo con ese. El Señor Oscuro tendrá que lidiar con eso.' _Sin embargo, necesitaría comenzar a trabajar realmente para poner sus manos en Ryddle. Con Melania eliminada, no había razón para contenerse, ¿verdad? Orión y Lucrecia habían elegido quedarse en Hogwarts esa Navidad, lo que le había sorprendido gratamente, ya que no había nadie en la casa que pudiera interferir o incluso tener una opinión.

Sin embargo, lo más irritante es que ninguna de esas razones, ni la falta de respeto y el trato de Grindelwald, todo este tiempo desperdiciado sin siquiera haber conseguido un beso de Ryddle, nada de eso era lo que realmente molestaba a Arcturus. La fuente de su peor dolor de cabeza no era otro que Malfoy, quien, en broma, había dicho el hombre, implico que Arcturus había matado a su esposa.

' _¿Acaso sospecha algo?' _Aunque, ¿importaría que lo hiciera? Marchosias no tenía pruebas, en realidad no había pruebas. Ni siquiera los sanadores habían sospechado algo y a menos que Melania se levantara de la tumba para testificar en su contra, no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer.

'_Igual podría comentárselo a alguien,' _Arcturus pensó entonces. _'Y un comentario se puede volver un rumor, y los rumores se vuelven problemas. De alguna manera tengo que encontrar una manera de mantenerlo demasiado ocupado para pensar en cualquier sospecha que pueda haber tenido. Al menos no tiene a nadie con quien discutir sus pensamientos, y con el tiempo lo olvidará todo.' _Y si no lo hace, bueno... Arcturus podía ayudarlo con eso.

Merlín, tenía tanto que hacer, tanta gente que necesitaba tener en cuenta de alguna manera a medida que avanzaba. Debería comenzar con Grindelwald y la ridícula situación de Löcke. Una vez que eso estuviera fuera del camino, podría comenzar a tratar con Ryddle. Acércarse a él de una manera amigable, tal vez para pedirle algún consejo sobre la crianza de los hijos, o algo por el estilo. O quizás...

' _¿Y si tomo un riesgo mayor?' _Arcturus pensó. _'El que apuesta más, gana más. ¿Qué pasaría si le diera a Ryddle algo serio en qué pensar, algo que lo haría considerarnos aliados de alguna manera?' _Creía en la causa de Grindelwald, pero no era como si se sintiera leal al hombre mismo. A pesar de que Ryddle no tenía interés en la política, ¿seguramente hablarle de un hombre que intenta causar daño directo a su especie crearía algún tipo de reacción? Si no era gratitud, entonces al menos... de alguna forma disminuiría su hostilidad.

Hmm Era una posibilidad que valía la pena considerar.

Pero primero, necesitaría concertar una reunión con Grindelwald pronto. No solo para hablar de Hermann Löcke con más detalle, sino para hablar sobre un puñado de ataques que habían ocurrido en múltiples lugares del continente. Los ataques que Arcturus sabía no tenían nada que ver con la disputa muggle que estaba ocurriendo, y eran parte de cualquier gran plan que Grindelwald había preparado.

Él quería entrar en eso.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorprendentemente, Tom no estaba demasiado molesto.

– No me malinterpretes, – había dicho el niño. – Me encanta esta casa. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Pero no me importa tratar de vivir entre los nuestros, ¿sabes? Ver magia usada libremente afuera. Y he oído hablar del Callejón Vertical. Muchos de mis compañeros de casa van allí durante las vacaciones para reunirse y pasar un tiempo juntos, y son el tipo de personas que son muy exigentes con el lugar donde pasan su tiempo.

Ahora, unos días después de que Harry había tomado la decisión de mudarse, había llegado el día de la partida. Habían empacado todo lo que necesitaban llevar con ellos, y el traslador asignado por el Ministerio estaría listo para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar en cualquier momento. Un especialista en protección enviado por Duvall llegaría más tarde ese día para sellar la casa y reforzar las protecciones de tal manera que no fuera necesario que Harry regresara regularmente a East Dulwich para mantenerlas.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Harry preguntó mientras esperaban. Tom se encogió de hombros, sin parecer particularmente nervioso o emocionado.

– En realidad no, – respondió el niño. – No estoy ne…

Fue interrumpido por la activación repentina del traslador, y durante los siguientes momentos, innecesariamente largos y nauseabundos, todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a él para salvar la vida. Merlín, cómo odiaba los trasladores. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había molestado en encontrar una mejor manera de viajar que no involucrara sensaciones corporales incómodas o una dependencia de las chimeneas? ¿Qué tenía de malo volar por todas partes, en una escoba? ¡Harry no terminaría agarrándose el estómago y luchando contra el impulso de vomitar después de cada viaje de esa manera!

En el momento en que los pies de Harry tocaron tierra firme, mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento e intentó recuperar el equilibrio. Una vez hecho esto, abrió los ojos para ver a dónde él y Tom habían sido enviados.

Era una zona agradable, de hecho. Las calles estaban bien iluminadas y limpias. A su derecha, había un río, a través del cual Harry podía ver una iglesia y una hilera de edificios. A su izquierda había un complejo de apartamentos bajo de cuatro pisos con paredes de ladrillo rojo, ventanas y marco de puerta blancas, y una puerta robusta de madera oscura. Había plantas de algún tipo trepando por la pared frontal, haciendo que toda la casa pareciera un recorte de un libro de cuentos. Era una mirada compartida por la mayoría de las casas en esa calle.

– Es bonito, – dijo Tom, mirando el edificio. – ¿Sabes en qué piso vamos a vivir?

– Segundo piso, – respondió Harry, guiando a Tom al complejo de apartamentos mientras buscaba la llave que Duvall le había dado. – Me dijeron que está completamente amueblado y todo, así que si quieres, podemos acomodarnos y descansar un poco antes de salir y explorar la zona. Nunca he estado aquí antes.

– Está bien.

Su nuevo hogar era bastante más pequeño que su casa en East Dulwich. La puerta principal conducía directamente a una espaciosa sala de estar unida a una gran cocina. A la derecha había un dormitorio con su propio baño, y a la izquierda no solo otro dormitorio con baño, sino además lo que resultó ser un cuarto de servicio. Para Harry, el tamaño de la casa era perfecto, y no era difícil imaginarse viviendo aquí durante los próximos años.

– Me gusta, – dijo Tom. – ¿Pero por qué todo es blanco y negro?

– Eso... no sé qué decirte, – dijo Harry, preguntándose si había una razón para ello, o si esto era simplemente un detalle decorativo. Los pisos eran blancos, los muebles eran casi exclusivamente blancos, negros o rayados con ambos colores, las cortinas eran negras o blancas, ¡incluso las sábanas y las puertas del gabinete y los platos y tazas! El único toque de color terminó siendo un juego de toallas de color amarillo brillante en uno de los baños.

– Nunca pensé que diría decir esto, – dijo Tom, – pero necesitamos algo verde aquí.

– O de cualquier color, en realidad, – murmuró Harry. – Sin embargo, es agradable. Primero desempaquemos y luego veamos a dónde ir, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que vaya a cocinar esta noche, así que podríamos comer fuera.

– Está bien, – dijo Tom, tirando de su baúl flotante detrás de él hacia el dormitorio a la izquierda. – Tomare este. Tiene más estanterías para libros.

– ¡Por supuesto!

A pesar de que le gustaba la casa, la mudanza había sucedido tan abruptamente que Harry luchó para relajarse, incluso en la privacidad de su nueva habitación. Apreciaba el servicio que el Ministerio había hecho por él, y estuvo de acuerdo con ellos en las razones por las cuales la mudanza era necesaria, pero se sintió como un paso más hacia un cambio del que Harry no podría proteger a Tom. La guerra se acercaba rápidamente, y cualquier cosa podría pasar antes de que terminara.

'_No es solo la Guerra Muggle lo que me preocupa,' _Harry pensó, recordando a Grindelwald, Black, y los dos hijos de Black. _' Me pregunto en que estará pensando Grindelwald. Bueno, aparte del tema de las Reliquias de la Muerte, al menos ese es un problema en el que realmente no necesito involucrarme. Dumbledore se encargará de él. Sin embargo, debería intentar hacer algo con respecto a Black. Sus hijos, ¿les ira bien? Sé que Melania había dejado claro a Orión y Lucrecia que podían comunicarse conmigo, pero ¿saben siquiera cómo? ¿Debo hacer el primer movimiento, por si acaso?'_

Acercarse a ellos, sin embargo, implicaría la interacción con Lord Black. Y Harry no estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso. Estaba bastante seguro de que si se trataba de un duelo frontal, saldría vencedor. Pero lo que pasaba con las personas como Black era que usaban... trucos, más que hechizos. Harry no tenía conexiones que mantuvieran a Tom a salvo si Black hacía algo, y dudaba que ser un Testigo lo ayudaría contra una sangre pura de una de las familias de sangre pura más establecidas en el Reino Unido.

Podía esperar un poco más. Si surgía una oportunidad, la tomaría, pero por ahora... esperaría.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Madeleine – dijo Marchosias Malfoy, entrando en una de las mejores habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy. – ¿Cómo has estado, querida?

– Hermano, – dijo una mujer rubia y pálida, sonriendo levemente. Su cama de marcos dorados y sábanas rojas profundas estaba junto a la ventana, lo suficientemente cerca para que ella disfrutara de los raros rayos de sol que lograban atravesar las nubes de vez en cuando. – Estoy bien. Mucho mejor que ayer, al menos. Los Sanadores dicen que si esto continúa, podría salir de la casa antes del verano. Quizás podría tener mis citas en San Mungo en lugar de aquí.

– Buenas noticias, – dijo Marchosias suavemente, acercándose a sentarse junto a su cama. Madeleine, su hermana que siempre había sido tan fuerte y vibrante cuando crecía, había estado enferma durante años. Su condición había empeorado cada vez más, y aunque los Sanadores habían dicho que pronto podría moverse sola... algunos le habían dicho a Marchosias que era probable que mejorara antes de empeorar una vez más. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Te compré un poco de chocolate, sé que te gusta.

– ¿Cómo está Abraxas? – Madeleine quería saber, atando su cabello fino en un moño suelto. – Sus tutores están impresionados por él, fue lo último que escuché.

– Oh, sí, – dijo Marchosias. – No tengo dudas de que lo extrañarás una vez que comience Hogwarts.

– Lo haré, – aceptó Madeleine. – ¿Por qué demonios te conformaste con tener un solo hijo, hermano? Esta casa es demasiado grande para una familia pequeña. Te lleva un tiempo llegar a cualquier lugar aquí.

– Bien...

– Bromeo, querido.

– Hablando de bromas, – comenzó Marchosias, recordando un tema que había querido discutir con su hermana desde hace un tiempo. – ¿Te acuerdas de Lord Black?

– Ese idiota pretencioso, – dijo Madeleine, sus labios agrietados se curvaron en una sonrisa ante el sonido escandalizado que hizo su hermano. – Por desgracia sí. Es viudo, si no recuerdo mal. Dos niños.

– Sí, – dijo Marchosias, asintiendo lentamente. – Ahora... hablando objetivamente, crees... quiero decir... ¿Arcturus te parece el tipo de persona que hipotéticamente asesinaría a su esposa?

Madeleine miró a su hermano por unos largos momentos, antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara. – ¿En qué demonios te has metido?

– No me he metido en nada, – protestó Marchosias. – Pero escúchame. Hace poco conocí a esta persona y... es un Testigo, sabes. Y un sangre sucia, pero supongo que es decente. Tolerable. No del todo desagradable. Probablemente disfrutarías demasiado de su compañía teniendo en cuenta que comparte tu falta de interés en la política. Se llama Ryddle. Harry Ryddle.

– ¿Y este... Harry Ryddle te ha convencido de que Black es una especie de maníaco asesino de esposas? – Preguntó Madeleine. – ¿Sabes qué? Ya me agrada.

– No es eso. Sé que suena loco, pero algo está sucediendo con Arcturus. Algo serio.

– ¿Cómo?

– Comencemos con, cómo se llamaba, Grindelwald. Es un mago oscuro del continente, – comenzó Marchosias. – Se considera un Señor Oscuro, y por lo que entendí, está tratando de crear una especie de... ejército que librará al mundo mágico de los sangre sucia. Y aunque no estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con ese objetivo final, un asesinato en masa sistemático no es exactamente la forma en que lo haría.

– Un asesinato en masa... Merlín, – siseó Madeleine. – Entonces, ¿cuál es la participación de Black en esto?

– Por lo que he averiguado, – dijo Marchosias. – Arcturus hace el reclutamiento por él. No sé a quién ha convencido ya, si es que alguien, pero trató de hablarme al respecto. Me negué porque, bueno. No somos ese tipo de personas.

– Está bien, – murmuró Madeleine, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y su esposa? ¿Es su muerte de alguna manera parte de todo este plan?

– No lo pensé al principio, – dijo Marchosias. – E incluso ahora no lo sé. Pero Ryddle dijo que habló con la difunta Lady Black, y ella le había dicho que el terrorismo doméstico es definitivamente algo en lo que Arcturus es capaz de involucrarse. ¿Qué pasaría si descubriera que sospechaba de él y la mató por eso?

– La primera parte es horrible, – admitió Madeleine. – Pero todavía es... quiero decir, ¿es un salto grande del presunto terrorismo doméstico que ni siquiera ha hecho hasta asesinar a su esposa?

– Yo también lo pensé, – dijo Marchosias. – Pero cuando lo vi por última vez en una función ministerial, hablamos un poco. Trató de reclutarme de nuevo e insinuó que deberíamos discutirlo más en privado. Pero también dijo que hay cosas que no entiendo y algo sobre el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer.

– Merlín, esa es la locura Black que se está instalando, – resopló Madeleine. – Siento pena por sus hijos.

– Yo también, pero eso no es todo. Le diije que era una broma de mal gusto, pero dije algo en el sentido de que él tuvo una mano en su muerte...

– ¡Marchosias!

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero fue solo parte de la conversación! ¡Le dije que era sospechoso lo bien que parecía estar después su fallecimiento!

– No se dicen cosas así, – gruñó Madeleine. – Entonces, ¿qué hizo?

– Puso esta... mirada extraña, – continuó Marchosias. Parecía que me hechizaría, y luego insistió en que su muerte era algo que nadie esperaba. Y sé que su reacción tiene sentido cuando lo explico ahora, pero la forma en que realmente sucedió... Creo que Ryddle tiene razón. Creo que si Arcturus no mató directamente a su esposa, aun debio haber hecho algo.

– Bueno, en ese caso, sería mejor mantener cierta distancia entre tú y Black, – dijo Madeleine. – Podemos ser Malfoy, pero no somos invencibles. No te involucres.

– Lo sé y no lo haré, – dijo Marchosias. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por saber si Ryddle sabe algo más sobre Arcturus. ¿Y cómo diablos Ryddle llegó a asociarse con Lady Black? Conocí a esa mujer cuando todavía estaba viva, odiaba a los sangre sucia. Incluso ser un Testigo no cambiaría eso.

– ¿Y estás seguro de que Ryddle es un sangre sucia?

– Si, absolutamente.

– La forma en que veo esto, Marchosias, – comenzó Madeleine. – Te estás volviendo demasiado... interesado e involucrado en asuntos que no son más que problemas innecesarios, de verdad. Deja todo esto, olvídate de Ryddle, evita a Black y sigue con tu vida, asi no habrá nada malo para ninguno de nosotros.

– Tienes razón, – dijo Marchosias, suspirando profundamente. Ella tenía razón, pero... él no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo estaba por suceder, lo quisiera o no.


	26. Asuntos de asesinatos

**Asuntos de asesinatos**

**1940**

Arcturus había comenzado lenta pero seguramente a despreciar viajar a Alemania.

Realmente no tenía nada contra el país, sino el propósito que siempre lo llevaba allí, una llamada de Grindelwald. Lo que al principio parecía una alianza entre dos iguales se parecía cada vez más a una relación entre un Señor Oscuro y un sirviente. Y Arcturus no era sirviente. La forma en que el mago alemán le ordenaba que viniera a Alemania, pero nunca pisaba suelo inglés era incómodo e irritante: ¿quién era él para mandar a Arcturus de todos modos?

'_Cambiare eso eventualmente,' _Arcturus pensó, dirigiéndose a la ubicación que el Señor Oscuro le había dado. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los Caballeros irse con un resoplido claramente disgustado, seguido por dos más, que no se detuvieron para saludar a Arcturus.

Alimañas, todos ellos.

Dentro de la casa, una anciana lo condujo a un sótano, donde encontró al Señor Oscuro sentado y bebiendo un vaso de lo que parecía ser vino. Arcturus no estaba impresionado; de hecho, estaba bastante sorprendido de que alguien que afirmaba tener tanta influencia como Grindelwald, se estuviera escondiendo en el sótano de una casa común, en lugar de una fortaleza debidamente protegida.

– Ahí estás, – dijo Grindelwald en el momento en que vio a Arcturus acercarse. Toma asiento, amigo mío. ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

– No esta vez, – respondió Arcturus, demasiado sospechoso para aceptar algo en este momento. – Gracias. Y felicidades, reconocí su trabajo en la explosión que tuvo lugar en Viena la semana pasada. ¿Confío en que el resto de tus planes también han ido bien?

– Muy bien, – dijo Grindelwald. La sonrisa en su rostro estaba pulida a la perfección y completamente poco convincente cuando continuó. – No esperaba que notaras mis ataques entre todo lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí últimamente. Buenos ojos que tienes.

– Fue una sorpresa para mí, – respondió Arcturus. – No sabía que estaba siendo excluido de su campaña hasta el punto de no recibir información alguna. ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

La mirada en los ojos de Grindelwald era tranquila y fría, y Arcturus sabía que estaba pisando hielo fino cuando el hombre respondió. – Precaución.

Aun así, siguió adelante. – Dudo que haya un riesgo al informarme sobre ataques que están destinados a suceder. No es que alguno de ellos esté sucediendo en Inglaterra, aunque me pregunto por qué eso aún no ha sucedido. Prefiero que mi participación vaya más allá de unos pocos asesinatos miserables.

– Hay una amenaza en Inglaterra, – dijo Grindelwald, recostándose en su silla y pensando en un hombre que una vez conoció. Un hombre que podría haber estado aquí con él, incluso ahora, si las cosas no hubieran ido tan mal años atrás. – Un mago cuyas capacidades rivalizan con las mías.

– De verdad, – dijo Arcturus, sin estar seguro de si esto era una excusa de algún tipo, o un preludio de otra misión. – ¿Y quién podría ser este mago?

– Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore, – dijo Grindelwald. – Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por él. De hecho, mantente lo más lejos posible de él. No estoy muy seguro de qué haría para detenerte, pero no tengo dudas de que haría algo. Eventualmente lo manejaré personalmente. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, simplemente tendrás que disfrutar de las pocas misiones que puedo darte. ¿Ya has localizado alguno de tus objetivos?

– Hermann Löcke fue fácil de encontrar, – dijo Arcturus encogiéndose de hombros. – Me encargare de él dentro de una semana. En cuanto al otro, Ryddle, dijiste que se llamaba, no he tenido mucha suerte.

– Hm. Quizás debería ocuparme de Ryddle yo mismo, entonces, – murmuró Grindelwald. Había sido muy paciente con el problema de la varita, pero si iba a ocurrir una confrontación con Dumbledore, tendría que tener el mando completo sobre la Varita Mayor en ese momento. ¿Quién era Ryddle de todos modos? ¿Por qué la varita había reaccionado ante él? ¿Quizás debería pedirle a Black que lo trajera vivo?

– ¿Qué tal si me dejas buscar a Ryddle primero?, sugirió Arcturus. – Después de tratar con Löcke, eso es. No debería ser demasiado difícil: el ministerio aún no sabe ser cauteloso, y la seguridad de Löcke está lejos de ser, bueno, segura.

Arcturus decidió que no iba a matar a Ryddle. Al menos no todavía. No para Grindelwald, y no sin poder disfrutar de Ryddle al menos una vez. Y si surgía la oportunidad de conservar el cuerpo de Ryddle después de su muerte, bueno... Arcturus podría disfrutarlo un poco antes de tener que deshacerse de él. Porque cuando se trataba de elegir entre el placer y obedecer al Señor Oscuro, la prioridad de Arcturus siempre sería su propio placer. Grindelwald solo tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

– Asegúrate de no dejar ningún camino para que los Aurores nos conecten a la muerte de Löcke, – dijo Grindelwald. – De hecho, trata de echarle la culpa a los irlandeses. Un poco de conflicto interno podría ayudarnos a largo plazo.

– Dudo que le importe a la gente si se descubre que el asesino era irlandés o no, – dijo Arcturus. – Especialmente si la víctima es alemana. No, sería mucho mejor concentrarse en echarle la culpa a un sangre sucia, y luego usar eso para ilustrar cuán salvajes y fuera de control son. Eso le daría a los periódicos algo sobre lo que escribir durante semanas. También haría que el público en general simpatizara más con nuestra causa.

– ¿No unirse?

– No necesariamente. Aquellos que planean unirse se unirán de todos modos, y aquellos que no deseen hacerlo no se verán influidos por esto, – explicó Arcturus. – Pero lo que sucederá es que las personas que se habrían opuesto a la causa antes, comenzaran a simpatizar, como dije. Mirarán para otro lado, pretenderán no estar involucrados. La mayoría silenciosa trabajará a nuestro favor, si simplemente... la guiamos un poco. Guíarlos a través de acciones como estas.

– Parece que ya tienes un plan de acción, – dijo Grindelwald, complacido. Haz lo que quieras. Esperaré los mejores resultados pronto.

– Por supuesto.

Como si no fuera a hacer cualquier cosa lo mejor que pudiera.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Ojalá nos hubiéramos mudado antes, – dijo Tom, arrojando algunos libros en su baúl. – No tuve tiempo suficiente para conocer el área. Aquí hay muchas pequeñas tiendas, y todas se ven bien. No es de extrañar que a todos les guste venir al Callejón Vertical.

– Está bien, – dijo Harry mirando el desorden de libros, plumas y ropa en la sala de estar. – Nos quedaremos aquí por bastante tiempo, así que podrás explorar una vez que regreses de Hogwarts. No volveremos a East Dulwich hasta que termine la guerra.

– Podría terminar cuando sea, – dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. – Todos dicen que no hay nada que tomar en serio. Esa guerra debería terminar antes del verano. A lo sumo podría continuar hasta Navidad.

– Todos no siempre tienen la razón, – le recordó Harry suavemente. – Espero que limpies todo esto antes de irte, por cierto.

– Estoy planeando llevar todo esto conmigo, – dijo Tom. – Sabes... según la British Broadcasting Channel, la guerra es un gran problema en el continente, e incluso los periódicos muggles aquí hablan mucho de eso. – Pero hasta donde yo sé, nadie aquí ha dicho nada. Ni el Periódico El Profeta ni ningún otro periódico. Es un poco extraño, ¿no?

– No estoy particularmente sorprendido, para ser honesto, – admitió Harry. – Hay... una gran desconexión entre la sociedad mágica y la muggle. Si solo has crecido entre la magia, rodeado de brujas y magos, tu acceso a las noticias del mundo muggle será muy limitado. Lo más probable es que la gente no sepa lo que está sucediendo.

– Pero no es que no haya hijos de muggles o mestizos en la industria editorial, – señaló Tom. – ¡Tiene que haber alguien!"

– Claro, probablemente los hay, – dijo Harry, – pero, ¿crees que sabes qué tipo de sociedad es esta? ¿Crees que algún periódico mágico permitirá noticias muggles?

– Mira, entiendo el prejuicio y todas esas tonterías, – dijo Tom, con el ceño fruncido. – Pero estas noticias no son solo acerca de muggles, ¿verdad? Incluso si la guerra es una guerra muggle, afecta a todos. Así que hablar de eso no sería cuestión de atender a una audiencia que los ricos y poderosos odian, sino... informar a todos del peligro.

– No son particularmente lógicos cuando se trata de ciertos asuntos, – le dijo Harry. – Los magos, quiero decir. Desafortunadamente, algunos podrían encontrar la idea de que los muggles están en guerra entre sí como un motivo de celebración, sin darse cuenta de cuán fácilmente esa guerra podría afectar nuestras vidas también.

– Es ridículo, – murmuró Tom hoscamente. – Lo he notado antes, ya sabes. ¡Estas personas ignoran tantas oportunidades potencialmente beneficiosas solo porque esas oportunidades involucran a muggles de alguna manera! Leí un artículo en Galeones Globales sobre un sangre pura que estaba en camino de convertirse en millonario. ¡Un millonario, Harry! Pero no lo hizo, ¡porque los mejores proveedores de cualquier materia prima que necesitaba eran todos muggles! ¿Y puedes adivinar su reacción a eso?

– UH, no.

¡Eligió materiales de calidad inferior y falló! Esto es lo que hace el prejuicio sin sentido, Harry. Ciega a las personas. Toman malas decisiones y terminan siendo pobres.

– Que horror, – dijo Harry secamente. – Configura tu alarma para despertarte alrededor de las ocho, ¿de acuerdo? Esta vez no nos estaremos apareciendo, hay una chimenea conectada al Flu en la planta baja, y podemos usarla para ir a la estación de tren. Es un poco más complicado que Aparecerse, pero disfruto mucho más ese método de viajar.

– Lo recordare, – dijo Tom. – ¿Tienes algo planeado aparte del trabajo? Por favor, no me digas que vas a intentar encontrar un segundo trabajo nuevamente.

– Eso depende, – respondió Harry. – No conozco personas, y trabajar como Testigo es un trabajo solitario. Encontrar otro lugar para trabajar me trae la interacción humana que necesito.

– Podrías hacer amigos, ya sabes, – dijo Tom, aunque la expresión de su rostro no era del todo complacida. – Amigos casuales, sin embargo, no te excedas. No te involucres demasiado.

– Claro, – sonrió Harry. – Entre los dos, eres la mariposa social de todos modos.

– ¿Mariposa social? ¡No lo soy! – El tono escandalizado de Tom solo aumento la diversión de Harry. – ¡Te lo dije! ¡Apenas soy amigo de esas personas! ¡Prince es buena estudiando! ¡Avery siempre está ahí! ¡Mulciber duerme todo el tiempo!

– No tiene nada de malo tener amigos, – dijo Harry. – Es saludable."

– Me encanta escuchar eso del tipo que no tiene ninguno, – respondió Tom. – No es que tu trabajo como Testigo te mantenga tan ocupado. A pesar de que últimamente se ha vuelto más ocupado de lo habitual, ¿no?

– Mucho está sucediendo en el mundo en este momento, – dijo Harry. – No te preocupes por eso. Además, ya te dije que estaré trabajando en ello.

– Me sigues diciendo que no me preocupe, pero nunca suena convincente. ¿Estarás a salvo?

– Por supuesto. Los testigos están muy bien protegidos cuando vamos a misiones.

Por lo que Harry leyó y le dijeron, los Testigos rara vez morían en misiones. No, el mayor riesgo venia en la forma de ser el objetivo específico de las personas que tenían sus propias agendas, y por alguna razón u otra terminaban queriendo que los Testigos murieran. Harry no iba a decirle eso a Tom, sin embargo, y dudaba que algo así le sucediera. Después de todo, mientras se mantuviera alejado de Grindelwald, no tenía nada que temer.

'_Merlín, no puedo esperar hasta que Dumbledore lo derrote,'_ Harry pensó de repente. _'Si solo la varita no hubiera reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo, me sentiría muchos más seguro ahora.'_ Sin embargo era bastante extraño que Grindelwald no hubiera venido por él como había amenazado hacer. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Harry no podía confiar en ser imposible de ubicar, lo que solo dejaba la opción de que había otra cosa más en juego.

' _¿Y si la razón por la que no ha hecho nada aun es solo porque está ocupado haciendo otra cosa?' _Harry pensó_. 'Es un Señor Oscuro después de todo, y por lo que puedo recordar no empezó en Inglaterra.'_ ¿Acaso Grindewald estaba haciendo algo en el Continente? Y si era así, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría ocupado antes que viniera por Harry?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– Pensé que te dije que no te involucraras, – dijo Madeleine. Era uno de sus mejores días, y había podido sentarse y caminar al estudio de su hermano con solo unos pocos descansos en el medio. – ¿Esto significa no estar involucrado?

Marchosias estaba rodeado de montones de periódicos, varios mapas y trozos de pergamino cada uno cubierto de notas. Su cabello, generalmente bien recogido, ahora se mantenía suelto por una banda que apenas lograba hacer su trabajo. Parecía distraído, cansado, pero entusiasmado y apasionado. Habían pasado años desde que Madeleine lo había visto así por última vez.

– No es involucrarse si nadie sabe que estoy haciendo esto, – dijo Marchosias. – Pero mira, ven, mira este mapa. Me preguntaba en qué demonios podría estar perdiendo su tiempo ese Señor Oscuro si aún no hemos escuchado ni un pío de él, pero, ya ves, ha estado haciendo cosas. Ataques, ingeniosamente disfrazados de ataques de muggles que ocurrieron en territorio mágico.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? – Preguntó Madeleine. – ¿Cómo puedes saber si es un ataque disfrazado para parecer una cosa muggle o si, bueno, es un ataque de este Señor Oscuro?

– Varias cosas pequeñas que simplemente suman, – respondió Marchosias, apartando uno de los mapas y agitando su varita para organizar sus notas dispersas en algún tipo de orden. – Sabes que he estado involucrado en esa nueva propuesta con respecto a un rastro colocado en magos y brujas menores de edad, ¿verdad? Para probarlo, tenemos estos, bueno, no puedo decirte demasiado, pero tenemos estos sensores que usamos para medir un límite de detección predeterminado...

– ¿Al menos puedes explicar qué es eso? – Preguntó Madeleine, sacando algunos pergaminos del sofá y sentándose. – Solo para poder seguir el resto de tu explicación.

– Sí, por supuesto, – respondió Marchosias. – Los diferentes hechizos requieren diferentes niveles de entrada en términos de fuerza mágica, ya ves. Por ejemplo, lanzar un alohomora o un wingardium leviosa requerirá menos magia que lanzar, por ejemplo, el hechizo patronus. El nivel de magia utilizado envía, bueno, vamos a llamarlo una señal. Envía una señal, y la fuerza de esa señal depende del nivel de la magia realizada. ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?

– Creo que sí. Lanzar un hechizo patronum daría una señal más fuerte que lanzar un hechizo de levitación, ¿verdad?

– Sí exactamente. Algo de magia, generalmente el tipo de magia accidental que se manifiesta en niños antes de los once años, salvo algunos casos desafortunados, envía señales que son incluso más débiles que las de los hechizos de primer año.

– Espera, – dijo Madeleine. – ¿Pensé que la magia accidental enviaría señales más fuertes? Hemos visto lo que puede hacer la magia accidental. Abraxas una vez levitó una mesa entera y la arrojó fuera del balcón porque no quería terminar su cena.

– Sí, pero escucha, – dijo Marchosias, y Merlín, parecía muy emocionado de hablar sobre estas cosas. Madeleine sonrió con cariño y siguió escuchando. – Se trata de la forma en que se canaliza la magia. Con una varita la señal se amplifica porque está centrada. Cuando ocurre magia accidental, no tiene una varita mágica, lo que hace que la señal sea muy difícil de detectar. Está dispersa. La magia sin varita es así también. Entonces, lo que estamos tratando de hacer con los sensores es establecerlos en un nivel en el que logren atrapar incluso las señales más débiles que se producen con la varita, sin alertarnos de cada poco de magia accidental que ocurre.

– Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Eso creo? ¿Cómo te ayuda esto a resolver los ataques?

– Uh, veras, – dijo Marchosias, y ¿era esa una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro? – Cuando probamos estos detectores por primera vez, no los probamos en Gran Bretaña. Tenemos el continente para eso. Yo... tal vez me tomé algunas libertades de forma independiente y usé los sensores para escanear las áreas mágicas que fueron atacadas, y encontré varias firmas mágicas que no deberían haber estado allí según mis cálculos.

– ¿Cálculos?

– Oh, ya sabes... densidad de población. Actividades regionales en ese momento dado. Ese tipo de cosas.

– Correcto, – murmuró Madeleine. – ¿Entonces estás seguro de que estos ataques mágicos fueron diseñados por el Señor Oscuro del que te habló Black?

– Sí, – dijo Marchosias. Al menos siete de los ataques. Pero la cuestión es... que no estoy seguro de qué hacer con esta información.

– ¿Ir a Ryddle con eso está fuera de discusión? – Preguntó Madeleine. – ¿A menos que él ya lo sepa?

– No sé si él lo sabe, – respondió Marchosias. – Pero, en realidad, ¿qué puede hacer él? Mientras ninguna de estas cosas suceda en suelo británico, lo máximo que podemos hacer es simplemente estar conscientes del peligro y prepararnos. Además, sería difícil convencer a la gente de que Arcturus está involucrado en algo de esto. Ryddle ya lo sabe, por supuesto, pero... a pesar de lo importantes que son los Testigos, no tiene el tipo de influencia necesaria para hacer nada al respecto. O cualquier cosa sobre Black en absoluto.

– Entonces, ¿simplemente... conservarás esta información?

– Hasta que se necesite, sí.

– Está bien, – dijo Madeleine, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. – Te dejaré con tu investigación, entonces. Si decides intentar involucrar a alguien, ya sea a Ryddle o cualquier otra persona, avísame de antemano. Este es el tipo de cosa que fácilmente podría traer problemas a nuestra puerta.

– Por supuesto, – dijo Marchosias. – No te preocupes, lo haré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En medio de las primeras oleadas de guerra, era fácil olvidar que no todos los desastres se le podían atribuir a esta. Harry recibió otro recordatorio de eso cuando él, un poco más de una semana después de que Tom se fue a Hogwarts, fue enviado a presenciar una explosión en el Royal Gunpowder Mills en Waltham Abbey.

El área que había sido algo pacífica descendió a un caos total cuando la explosión se abrió paso a través de ventanas y paredes, y la explosión llegó hasta el East End de Londres. La gente gritaba, y al principio Harry se preguntó si era una bomba alemana de algún tipo, o un accidente real. Si bien resultó ser lo último, la muerte de cinco hombres no lo hizo más fácil de soportar.

Cuando Harry finalmente regresó a casa, estaba exhausto y miserable, y no quería nada más que sumergirse en un baño durante horas. Se sintió impotente, frustrado y enojado, y saber que las cosas solo empeorarían durante los próximos años antes de mejorar no fue de mucha ayuda. El vacío de la casa lo deprimía aún más, y deseaba que Tom estuviera allí con su actitud enojona y su gruñido divertido.

'_Él tiene razón, necesito salir y conocer gente,' _Harry pensó, sentándose en uno de los sillones después de su baño, con un tazón de chocolate caliente en la mano._ 'No puedo depender de la presencia de Tom de esta manera. Creo que hasta este punto lo he hecho bastante bien en prevenir que aparezca Voldemort. Mantener a Tom como el único propósito de mi vida puede ser contraproducente, y no quiero eso.'_

Podía salir más tarde y ver qué tipo de posadas y pubs había cerca. Si hubiera un lugar como el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no sería un gran lugar para conocer gente nueva? Conversación fácil, buena comida y algunas bebidas: Harry se había perdido los pocos momentos que había podido disfrutar en momentos como esos. Hermione rara vez había querido reunirse con él y Ron y sus otros amigos de Hogwarts cada vez que salían a tomar algo, y...

Sonó el timbre, sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos.

Dejó su bebida y agarró su varita antes de dirigirse silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Harry no esperaba que alguien lo visitara, pero la gente del ministerio rara vez se anunciaba de antemano, ¿verdad? Podría ser Duvall, viniendo a actualizarlo sobre una cosa u otra con respecto a los protocolos de los Testigos. Y aunque a Harry no le disgustaba el hombre, podía hablar por mucho, mucho tiempo sin descanso. Le entumecía la mente a veces.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta no estaba Duvall.

Estaba Black

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la puerta, considerando sus opciones. No sabía cómo Black había descubierto dónde vivía, pero si se trataba de casas propiedad del Ministerio, entonces seguramente Black tenía un contacto o dos que podían proporcionarle la información que quería. Sin embargo, esto dejaba a Harry con varias preguntas: ¿por qué Black quería saber sobre él? ¿Cuál era la fuente del interés del hombre en Harry, y qué quería de él ahora? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

¿Era para atacar a Harry? Si abría la puerta, tendría que hacerlo en cierto ángulo para no hacerse vulnerable a un ataque rápido de Black: Harry no podía confiar en que el hombre no hiciera nada. Lo único bueno de toda esta situación era que Tom ya estaba en Hogwarts. Si hubiera una pelea, al menos Harry no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de Tom.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Black no se iba.

Harry abrió la puerta y sonrió cortésmente, listo para pelear en caso de que para eso hubiera venido Black. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el hombre se detuvo por unos momentos, con las manos claramente visibles. No estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco se burlaba ni expresaba ningún tipo de desprecio. En cambio, la expresión de su rostro era pensativa y un poco cansada.

– Señor Ryddle. —dijo Black. – Odio hacerle una visita tan repentina, pero hay algo de gran importancia que creo que debe saber. ¿Le importaría invitarme a entrar? – No había nada alarmante en la forma en que habló, y si esta hubiera sido su primera reunión, Harry habría rechazado rápidamente sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente de Black como para ser cauteloso. Melania le había dicho que era un hombre paciente y un excelente actor, y si podía engañar a su esposa, no le costaría mucho hacer un acto convincente para Harry.

– Claro, – dijo Harry, moviéndose a un lado y permitiendo que el hombre entrara a su casa. Todavía sostenía su varita, y aunque una parte de él se rebelaba contra la idea de ser grosero, una parte más grande no lo consideraba un problema lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgar su vida. – ¿Le gustaría algo de beber?

– Té sería encantador, – dijo Black, su tono se mantuvo neutral y constante. Una vez sentado con una taza de té humeante frente a él, finalmente volvió a hablar. – Estoy seguro de que debe estar sorprendido de verme aquí.

– Lo estoy, – respondió Harry sin rodeos. – Hemos hablado solo unas pocas veces en el pasado. No sabía que hay algo que quiera de mí.

– No, señor Ryddle, – dijo Black. – ¿Te importa si te llamo Harry? ¿No? Mira, Harry, no estoy aquí para pedir nada. Lo que vine a buscar aquí es simplemente para advertirte.

– Advertirme, – repitió Harry. – ¿De qué?

– ¿Has oído hablar de Gellert Grindelwald? – Black preguntó, y algo sobre la expresión de Harry debe haberlo delatado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Black mientras continuaba. – He escuchado de fuentes confiables que Grindelwald está tratando de hacerte daño. No sé por qué ni cómo exactamente, pero sí sé que recientemente se ha acercado a algunos de mis conocidos con preguntas sobre usted.

– No sé mucho sobre él, – dijo Harry cuidadosamente, preguntándose si esta era una de las trampas de Black o si el hombre realmente le estaba dando información real. ¿No eran aliados Black y Grindelwald? – Solo que él es un autoproclamado Señor Oscuro, y ahora descubrí que tiene algo en mi contra. ¿Está más familiarizado con él?

– Lo estoy, – dijo Black. – ¿Te gustaría saber de él?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La diferencia entre Avery y Mulciber era que cada vez que Mulciber decidía dormir, lo hacía en silencio.

– Avery, por el amor de Merlín, esta es una biblioteca, – siseó Prince. – Deja de bostezar tan fuerte.

– Simplemente no entiendo por qué tenemos que estar aquí ya, – dijo Avery, y volvió a bostezar. – Ni siquiera es febrero todavía. La escuela apenas ha comenzado.

– No tenías que venir si querías hacer otra cosa, – espetó Prince. – Podría haber tomado una siesta en su propia cama, por ejemplo, no aquí donde estamos tratando de estudiar.

– Mamá dijo que si no obtengo al menos tres E, estaré en período de prueba de compras, – dijo Pucey con tristeza. – Que mala suerte. Hay una nueva boutique que se abrirá en el Callejón Vetical, y he estado en la misma boutique en París antes, pero ahora ni siquiera podré ir allí si no estudio lo suficiente.

– Uh, me encanta el Callejón Vertical, – dijo Prince. – Es un lugar tan hermoso e idílico. Está muy limpio y bien cuidado.

– Harry y yo vivimos en el Callejón Vertical ahora, – dijo Tom casualmente, sin levantar la vista de su libro. – Es agradable. Oigan, ¿no creen que falta un elemento en la explicación sobre la estructura de los hechizos en los libros de teoría mágica?

– ¿Qué? – Pucey dijo. – Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

– Es solo que... si le envío una maldición cortante a alguien y lo golpea, resultara cortado, – dijo Tom con el ceño fruncido. – Solo esa persona será cortada. No la persona a su lado y no la persona detrás. La maldición lo golpea y se limita a ese objetivo específico. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Pierde poder o es un hechizo de un solo objetivo? Y si es así, ¿se puede convertir en algo que no se detendrá hasta que llegue a más objetivos?

– Espera, eso no es lo que estaba preguntando, – se apresuró a decir Pucey. – Quiero decir, ¿vives en el Callejón Vertical ahora? Tom! ¡Debes invitarnos a visitar!

– Quiero visitar también, pero también quiero escuchar más sobre este hechizo, – dijo Prince. – ¿Qué crees que está mal con la explicación?

– No necesariamente está mal, solo falta, – dijo Tom. – ¿Algún objeto físico es suficiente para detener un hechizo? ¿Qué pasa si quiero cortar tres paredes? ¿Lanzo tres maldiciones cortantes? ¿Por qué se detiene la maldición de corte? Es una maldición cortante, atraviesa su objetivo y, en teoría, debería ser capaz de romper al menos lo que esté detrás del objetivo. A menos que el hechizo no avance como una espada o algo así.

– Oh, el movimiento real de la magia cuando el hechizo se apodera, quieres decir, – dijo Prince, con los ojos brillantes. – ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!

– Y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes piense en eso ahora, – insistió Pucey. – ¿Tom? ¿Por qué vives en el Callejón Vertical ahora? ¿Dónde? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Estoy tan celosa!

– Harry nos hizo mudar allí por razones de seguridad, – explicó Tom. – Vivimos junto al río, en una de las casas del Ministerio. Es agradable.

– Apuesto, – suspiró Pucey. – ¡Y junto al río! ¡Qué maravilloso!

– Realmente suena maravilloso, – acordó Prince. – Aunque creo que la familia de Lestrange tiene una casa de verano en esa área, entonces podrías encontrarte con él durante las vacaciones de verano.

– ¿Debes arruinar su felicidad, Eileen? – preguntó Avery. – ¿De verdad? Es por eso que no podemos tener cosas buenas, alguien como tú de alguna manera lo arruinará.

– Solo estaba diciendo, – espetó Prince. – ¡No arruiné nada! ¡Es mejor que yo le cuente a que de repente se encuentra con Lestrange! ¡Quisiera ser advertida de antemano!

– ¿Ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que esto es una biblioteca? – Dijo Mulciber, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Avery y Prince con una expresión de desaprobación. – ¿Qué pasó con estar callado?

– Estás tan relajado, – dijo Pucey. – ¿Tus padres no se preocupan por Tus calificaciones?

– Todas mis calificaciones son A y superiores, – dijo Mulciber. – Estoy feliz con eso.

– Es un milagro que incluso estés recibiendo A, – murmuró Prince. – Nunca te había visto consciente en clase.

– Escucho con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿En serio?

– No puedo creer que ya estemos en la segunda mitad de nuestro segundo año, – dijo Pucey de repente. – ¡Pronto seleccionaremos las asignaturas optativas que queremos tomar para el próximo año! ¿Ya pensaron en sus preferencias? Quiero decir, leyeron la lista de asignaturas optativas que nos dio el profesor Slughorn, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto, – dijo Prince. – Estoy considerando aritmancia y estudios muggles.

– Estudios muggles, – Avery hizo una mueca. – ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero probar Adivinación!

– No me gustaban las opciones, – admitió Tom. – Ninguno de ellos parece lo suficientemente interesante. Harry me contó un poco sobre runas, así que supongo que iré con Runas Antiguas. Y tal vez Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

– No sabía que te gustaban los animales.

– No me gustan. Pero creo que es más útil que algunas de las otras opciones.

– Desearía que enseñaran duelos, – suspiró Avery. – ¿Puedes imaginar? ¿Lanzar maleficios y maldiciones y destruir a tus enemigos? ¿No sería eso genial?

– También sería importante para la defensa personal, – dijo Tom. – Considerando la guerra y todo eso.

– ¿Guerra? – Preguntó Pucey, alarmado. – ¿Qué guerra?

– Creo que se refiere a la del mundo muggle, – dijo Prince, y asintió. – Es horrible.

– Realmente no es asunto nuestro, – dijo Avery. – Quiero decir, no nos va a afectar, entonces, ¿a quién le importa? Apuesto a que los muggles mueren en sus propias guerras todo el tiempo.

– Nuestros mundos no están tan separados, sabes, – dijo Tom. – Si no los valoras como personas, al menos reconoce los recursos que se están agotando mientras hablamos.

– Punto justo, – estuvo de acuerdo Prince. – Eso debería sonar válido incluso para las personas que no se preocupan por la muerte de muggles. La gente como Avery aquí, al parecer.

– ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Pucey rogó. – El tema me está incomodando.

– Gente está muriendo, respondió Prince. – Eso me está incomodando.

– Ustedes hablando todo el tiempo me está incomodando, – dijo Mulciber. – Por cierto, Al, ¿vas a probar para el equipo de Quidditch el año que viene? La mitad del equipo se graduará, y algunos probablemente renunciarán para poder concentrarse en sus EXTASIS.

– Pero no el capitán Carrow. Si pudiera convencerlo de alguna manera de considerarme, no me importaría ser un golpeador, – dijo Avery. – Deberíamos ir a ver las prácticas de nuestro equipo a veces. El quidditch es importante y deberíamos prestarle más atención.

Tom pensó en Nott y dijo. – No, gracias.

– No voy a sacrificar mi tiempo en la biblioteca solo para ir a ver a un montón de muchachos sudorosos en escobas, – dijo Prince. – Inténtalo de nuevo con un mejor incentivo, Avery. Hasta entonces, no me hables.

Tom trató de reenfocarse en la tarea, pero se dio cuenta de lo poco que las personas a su alrededor se preocupaban por las personas que morían. No era como si el propio Tom fuera particularmente comprensivo, pero era un ángulo que podría usar eventualmente. Él solo... tendría que encontrar la oportunidad de hacerlo.


	27. Esto es Hoy

**Esto es Hoy**

**1940**

_ESPECIAL DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA: AUTO PROCLAMADO SEÑOR OSCURO ESTA GANANDO PODER EN EL CONTINENTE_

Cuando Harry salió del departamento para dar un paseo rápido por el vecindario, no había esperado terminar leyendo o viendo algo particularmente alarmante. No había deseado nada más que un simple paseo por la tarde por las hermosas calles del Callejón Vertical, disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo allí. Ahora, sin embargo, sus planes estaban... aunque no exactamente arruinados, sin duda estaban comprometidos.

Acababa de comprar una copia de El Profeta, y ahora estaba de pie frente a la posada Babbitty Rabbitty's Breakroom, contemplando si debía o no leer el artículo allí o volver a casa. Al final, decidió entrar y pedir una bebida, después de todo, estaba bastante cansado de estar solo en casa todo el tiempo. Además, aunque Babbitty Rabbitty no era tan agradable como las Tres Escobas, todavía era mucho mejor que la mayoría de las otras posadas y bares que Harry había visto en su vida hasta ahora.

Dentro, la posada estaba abarrotada y ruidosa, y había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Harry había estado en un lugar tan ruidoso como este. Un letrero flotante informaba a los clientes de un nuevo tipo de whisky de fuego, mientras que otro anunciaba tres tipos de pastel a la venta esa noche. En la esquina, un hombre jovial estaba cantando y tocando algún instrumento musical que Harry no podía entender, pero de todos modos disfruto el sonido.

– Hola, – Harry dijo tan pronto como llegó al mostrador. – ¿Tiene cerveza de mantequilla?

– Por supuesto que sí, – dijo la bella camarera, con una sonrisa brillante y amigable. Se echó el pelo oscuro hacia atrás, y algo sobre eso le recordó a Harry fuertemente a alguien, aunque no podía recordar quién. – ¿Quiere una?

– Sí, gracias, – dijo Harry, sacando un puñado de sickles. Luego se movió para tomar asiento junto al mostrador, sin sentir una necesidad particular de ir a buscar una mesa para él. Era poco probable que pudiera encontrar una, con lo llena que estaba la posada a esta hora. En cambio, finalmente volvió a centrar su atención en el Diario El Profeta y en el artículo sobre Grindelwald. El hombre no había sido nombrado, pero ¿quién más podría ser?

'_Merlín, de verdad espero que no haya aparecido otro Señor Oscuro,' _Harry pensó, hojeando la parte que había sido impresa en la página principal, antes de saltar al artículo principal en la página 5. _'Me pregunto cuán profundamente Black está involucrado en esto'_.

– Suena terrible, ¿no? – Escuchó Harry, y levantó la vista del periódico para ver a la camarera colocando una taza de cerveza de mantequilla frente a él en el mostrador. – ¡Un señor oscuro! ¡En estos tiempos modernos! Ridículo, ¿no?

– Sí, absolutamente, – acordó Harry de todo corazón. – Me pregunto qué ha hecho hasta ahora para reclamar un título como ese. Por lo que leí aquí, se trata principalmente de especulaciones sobre algunas explosiones. Espero que sea así, y nada peor.

– Oh, Merlín, ¿no has escuchado? – dijo la camarera, con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción. – Bueno, supongo que las noticias aún no se han impreso, pero tengo un amigo que trabaja en el Ministerio, y déjame ser la primera en contarte: ¡el embajador alemán fue encontrado muerto en su habitación! Se sospecha juego sucio, ¡y se dice en la calle que es este Señor Oscuro quien lo orquestó!

– ¿Qué?, – dijo Harry, completamente perdido. ¿Lo había escuchado bien? No iba a preguntar nada sobre posibles asesinatos, porque sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de involucrarse de alguna manera si continuaba haciendo preguntas al respecto. Y Harry había terminado de involucrarse en problemas. Especialmente el tipo de problema que venía con los cadáveres.

– Todavía no se ha probado nada, – dijo el hombre sentado a la derecha de Harry, uniéndose a la conversación. – Stephen Brown, Auror, – se presentó.

– Harry Ryddle, – dijo Harry. – Testigo.

– Oh, soy Lavinia, – dijo la camarera. Lavinia McGill. Auror Brown, ¿le gustaría repetirse?

– Claro, – asintió Brown, antes de volverse hacia Harry. – Hermann Löcke. Era un buen hombre, un buen embajador. Hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna razón para sospechar realmente la participación del Señor Oscuro en su... fallecimiento prematuro.

– ¿Que le sucedió? – Pregunto Harry. – La gente no muere sin razón.

– Cierto, – estuvo de acuerdo Brown. – Y aunque no hay mucho que pueda revelar en este momento, definitivamente fue un homicidio. No estoy esperando el artículo de El profeta sobre el tema, especialmente porque aún no tenemos un solo sospechoso. Merlín sabe que esos periodistas son buitres.

– Ni me cuente, – murmuró Harry, recordando a Rita Skeeter. – Todo el shock que debe haber sido, que el embajador fuera... ya sabes.

– Absolutamente, – Brown suspiró profundamente. – Pero dudo que sea la cosa más impactante de la que hayas oído hablar, ¿eh? ¡Eres un Testigo, después de todo! Debes haber visto bastantes cosas.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su bebida, pensó en bombas y personas muertas, pena y guerra, y reunió una sonrisa sin humor. – Muchas cosas que desearía no haber visto nunca, para ser sincero contigo.

Brown lo miró por un momento con una expresión comprensiva. – Sólo puedo imaginar. Tengo mi parte de eso.

– Aquí está su bebida, Auror Brown, – dijo Lavinia, reapareciendo para darle al hombre su bebida. – ¿Y qué es esto? ¡Desaparezco por un momento y aparece el pesimismo aquí! ¡Anímense, muchachos! ¡Tomen una copa, vayan a bailar! ¡La noche aún es joven!

– Oh, en realidad no vine a bailar, – admitió Harry. – He estado tan encerrado en mi departamento que decidí salir esta noche. Merlín sabe que me volveré loco sin nada que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Bueno, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, – le dijo Lavinia. – Es bastante tranquilo por las mañanas, pero ya abrimos a las nueve. Incluso servimos el desayuno aquí.

Harry no estaba seguro de si la invitación de Lavinia la hizo por cortesía o si realmente era invitado, pero decidió tenerlo en cuenta de todos modos. Había disfrutado de la compañía del Auror Brown y Lavinia, y no le importaría pasar más tiempo con ellos en el futuro. Además, ¿quién sabía a qué podría conducir esto? A Harry no le importaría hacer nuevos amigos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom se dirigía a la sala común, volviendo de la lechucería donde había ido a ver el pájaro que Harry le había comprado y le envió una carta al hombre. Aún no había llegado a las mazmorras cuando se detuvo, notando que un grupo de estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor entablaban una acalorada discusión.

'_Son bulliciosos,' _Tom pensó, observando a los estudiantes desde una distancia segura, escondido tras una de las armaduras que decoraban el corredor. _'No quiero pasar por donde están ellos.' _Siempre existía el riesgo de ser alcanzado por un hechizo perdido cuando este tipo de argumentos tenían lugar en un área estrecha. A Tom no le gustaba la idea de ir a la sala común de Slytherin cubierto de forúnculos o con un enorme par de dientes, como lo habían hecho otros estudiantes antes de que uno de los prefectos lo llevara rápidamente a la enfermería.

En momentos como esos, Tom había tenido curiosidad sobre el concepto de hechizar a otros. No era confrontativo por naturaleza, y generalmente prefería las palabras y los trucos a los hechizos, pero había una parte de él que no quería nada más que intentar hechizar a alguien. A cualquiera en verdad.

'_Se la teoría sobre algunos de esos hechizos,' _Tom pensó, aun observando a los estudiantes mayores desde su escondite, sacando sin notar su varita_. 'Aunque nunca he lanzado alguno.'_

¿Debería hacerlo? Probablemente no. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Tal vez.

Tendría que asegurarse de que no lo vieran. No había mucho de qué preocuparse con respecto a eso; los estudiantes discutiendo parecían volverse más ruidosos y más agresivos, demasiado absortos en su pequeña burbuja como para darse cuenta de que Tom estaba allí.

'_Si quiero hacer algo, debería intentarlo antes que alguien llame a un profesor,' _decidió el niño. Tenía suerte de que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera con él ahora: no intentaría algo así con testigos alrededor. _' ¿Que puedo lanzar? ¿Un hechizo punzante? Es bastante avanzado pero me se la teoría. O el hechizo de aliento a pimienta. Ese sería bastante divertido de ver.'_

Después de un momento de contemplación, Tom envió un hechizo punzante hacia el grupo, sin preocuparse realmente de a quién golpearía. Sin embargo, para gran descontento de Tom, pareció que el hechizo fue demasiado débil para hacer algo, incluso cuando alcanzo su objetivo.

'_Aunque lo hice bien,' _Tom pensó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su varita. _'Sé que lo hice bien. ¿Quizás es porque no lo había lanzado antes? ¿Debería practicar hechizos de la misma manera en que practico encantamientos y otras cosas? Hmm...'_

Eso tendría sentido, ¿no? Era doblemente afortunado que nadie lo hubiera visto haciendo esto, entonces; nadie lo metería en problemas por tratar de maldecir a otro estudiante, y nadie lo había visto fallar en eso. Si alguien como Lestrange o Nott lo hubiera visto, o incluso si Avery lo hubiera visto, Tom no tenía dudas de que ese paso en falso lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo. No iba a dejar que nadie viera sus fracasos. Hasta donde la gente sabía, él nunca fallaba. Jamás.

'_Bueno, mejor busco otro camino hacia la sala común,' _Tom pensó entonces, guardando su varita en su bolsillo, saliendo de su escondite y alejándose del lugar de la discusión. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien llamara a los maestros, y Tom no quería estar cerca de ellos cuando eso sucediera. Si bien la mayoría de los maestros de Hogwarts eran justos y amables, había algunos a quienes no les gustaba Tom, o no les gustaban nada los Slytherin, y disfrutaban mucho encontrando razones para meterlo en problemas.

Sin embargo, no iba a decirle eso a Harry.

– Oh, ahí estás, – dijo Avery tan pronto como vio a Tom entrar en la sala común. – Necesitamos detener a Prince. Ella está planeando algo otra vez.

– Estoy siendo productiva, – dijo Prince, frunciendo el ceño al niño. – Aún pueden faltar unos meses para los exámenes, pero este año comenzaré mis preparativos temprano.

– Espera, ¿ya te estás preparando para los exámenes? – Tom preguntó, de mala gana impresionado. – ¡Ni siquiera es marzo todavía!

– Oh, todavía no he comenzado el estudio intensivo, no, – respondió Prince. "Ni siquiera hemos revisado todos los materiales en clase. Sin embargo, lo que estoy haciendo es crear un horario de estudio para mantenerme organizada y lista para comenzar los preparativos pronto.

– ¿Estás haciendo eso porque quieres, – preguntó Pucey, – o porque odias perder ante los Ravenclaw?

– Los Ravenclaw están sobrevalorados, – declaró Prince en respuesta, y Tom de alguna manera tuvo la sensación de que había una historia de algún tipo detrás de la nueva aversión de Prince hacia los Ravenclaw. ¡Los maestros tienen una disposición muy diferente hacia ellos que la que tienen con otros estudiantes! ¡Esperan excelencia y buenas calificaciones de Ravenclaws, y eso hace que sea más fácil para los maestros darles mejores calificaciones, incluso si no lo merecen!

– Uh, no estoy seguro de que es así cómo funciona, – dijo Avery, pero Prince sacudió la cabeza.

– No, escucha, – dijo. – Estoy segura de esto. Es algo psicológico, sin duda. Es más fácil darles Es y Os para el trabajo de nivel A porque son Ravenclaw, y se espera de ellos un excelente rendimiento escolar hasta el punto en que los maestros lo hacen independientemente de si es preciso o no. ¡Están cegados por conceptos erróneos preconstruidos!

– Eso suena un poco radical, – dijo Avery, y se volvió hacia Tom. – ¿Opiniones?

– No estoy familiarizado con las notas de los Ravenclaw, – dijo Tom. – O su trabajo en general. – Mientras nadie obtuviera mejores calificaciones que él, no le importaba.

– A mí no me importa, – Mulciber se unió a la conversación. – En caso de que alguien esté interesado en conocer mi opinión, por una vez.

– Te pediría más tus opiniones si realmente te viera despierto por más de dos minutos a la vez, – dijo Avery. – Honestamente, ¿necesitas una poción de pimienta o algo así?

– No, – respondió Mulciber. – Simplemente disfruto dormir. Mamá lo llama una condición. Tom es lo suficientemente productivo para que yo viva indirectamente a través de él.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo, – murmuró Avery, sacudiendo la cabeza. – De todos modos, volvamos a los estúpidos horarios de Prince...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lo que a Arcturus no le gustaba de las fantasías era que tendían a evolucionar, de alguna manera. Los actos que lo habían satisfecho hace meses ahora apenas valían la pena, y la única forma en que podía acercarse a ese sentimiento de euforia era desviarse cada vez más de las cosas que su difunta esposa hubiera considerado apropiadas. No es que importara, de verdad. Ciertamente no le importaba caer en sus propias desviaciones y ella ya no estaba allí para juzgarlo.

Quizás era extraño, pero a Arcturus no le gustaba detenerse a pensar en eso. Especialmente ahora no, con irritación haciéndolo enfurecer a pesar del hombre que le chupaba el miembro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo cual, bueno, así era. Sin embargo, otro puto de la colección de Mortlake había caído ciega y estúpidamente por sus mentiras como Abel Meredith. El pobre había pensado que saldría de la casa de una pieza, más rico de lo que había imaginado. No esperaba las contusiones y las heridas y, bueno, todo lo demas. No había esperado nada de lo que Arcturus había planeado.

Al final no saldría de la casa. Arcturus no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, y su invitado también se daría cuenta de eso muy pronto.

Mortlake había intentado preguntarle sobre la desaparición de algunos de sus muchachos, pero un puñado de galeones había satisfecho bastante su curiosidad. Además, Arcturus estaba seguro de esto, la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban para Mortlake no lo hacían voluntariamente. El otro hombre tenía su propia lista de crímenes que resolver, y no profundizaría demasiado en las cosas que hacia su leal y bien pagado cliente Meredith.

'_Esto es frustrante,' _Arcturus pensó, y de repente pateó al puto, antes de enviarle un rápido hechizo. Su miembro ya no estaba duro, lo que lo molestó aún más. La cara del puto estaba magullada y uno de sus tobillos se había roto hace bastante tiempo. Durante la primera media hora, Arcturus había hecho que se pareciera a Harry lo suficiente como para hacerlo atractivo, pero la ilusión no duró mucho. En un ataque de ira, uno de los muchos, Arcturus lo había convertido en un desastre lloroso, e incluso ahora solo obedecía con la esperanza de una muerte rápida y eventual. Algo que la desobediencia no haría posible.

Si Melania hubiera estado allí, no se habría horrorizado. Ella lo habría mirado con desaprobación y le habría dicho que no rompiera sus juguetes tan rápido.

'_Aunque eso no es cierto, ¿no es así?' _Arcturus mirando de manera desapasionada al puto que sollozaba. _' Ella odiaba la idea de que me cogiera a un hombre. Ah, sí Melania hubiera sido un hombre, hubiéramos sido gloriosos juntos.'_

Sin embargo, Melania no estaba allí y nunca volvería a estar allí. Por ahora Arcturus prefería pensar en su muerte más como resultado de las circunstancias, en lugar de algo que él había causado por su propia voluntad. La mató porque tenía que hacerlo.

'_Solo desearía haber cogido a Ryddle cuando ella aún estaba viva,' _Arcturus suspiró, imaginando un escenario que rápidamente lo estaba poniendo duro. Melania, atada y amordazada pero muy viva, despierta y enojada: Merlín, habría sido gloriosa en su furia, ¿no? , acostada a un lado de la cama. Por otro lado, Arcturus habría tenido a Harry, desnudo y somnoliento, apenas consciente, listo para él. El hombre sería suave, cálido y flexible, amoroso y tierno como Melania nunca había sido.

Era una pena que nunca pudiera hacer que eso sucediera. Pero en realidad, Harry estaba resultando bastante difícil de encantar. No era un hombre fácil de impresionar o entender, y aunque Arcturus estaba seguro de que había hecho un movimiento en la dirección correcta al contarle sobre Grindelwald... no era suficiente. Necesitaría otra razón para contactar a Harry, y mejor aún, necesitaba una razón para contactarlo regularmente sin que el hombre cuestionara sus motivos. Hablar sobre el trabajo del Señor Oscuro era un tema bastante limitado, y sería preocupantemente fácil equivocarse y revelar demasiado. Eso a su vez plantearía preguntas sobre el nivel de participación de Arcturus en estas cosas.

'_Volverme sospechoso es lo último que quiero,' _pensó, recostándose en su silla y estirando las piernas para descansarlas sobre el cuerpo ahora quieto y silencioso de su última entretención_. ' ¿Y si hiciera que Ryddle sospechara de alguien más?' _Eso podría funcionar, de verdad. Si organizó otra reunión con Harry y expresó mis sospechas sobre alguien. No habrá acusaciones directas, simplemente implicaciones al principio. No hay necesidad de comenzar demasiado fuerte.

¿Sin embargo a quién elegiría? Alguien que Harry solo conocía de pasada. No lo suficientemente cercano como para sentarse a conversar con una taza de café, pero que conociera lo suficiente como para estar al tanto de sus puntos de vista sobre los sangre sucia.

Y, ¿no era Arcturus lo suficientemente afortunado como para conocer a alguien que encajaba perfectamente en este papel? Había querido pagarle a Malfoy, después de todo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Unos días más tarde encontró a Harry de vuelta en Babbitty's, compartiendo bebidas con Auror Brown, Stephen, como el hombre había insistido en ser referido, y la camarera Lavinia. La posada estaba aún más ocupada y ruidosa de lo que había estado la última vez, y le recordó a Harry un poco de las noches animadas que había pasado en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

– No los vi a ninguno de ustedes aquí ayer, – dijo Lavinia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – Mientras que Harry, solo puedo imaginar lo ocupado que puede estar un Testigo, sé de hecho que Stephen aquí no es la mitad de productivo con su tiempo.

'_Si solo supieras,' _Harry pensó, reacio a recordar los largos días de no hacer nada mientras esperaba una nueva misión. – Estoy seguro de que ser un Auror lo mantiene ocupado, ¿verdad?

– Ah, bueno, – dijo Stephen. Claro que sí. – Estuve en servicio de guardaespaldas ayer. El primer ministro, sí, el muggle, envió una solicitud de un guardaespaldas competente. Aparentemente, los disturbios en las áreas muggles empeoran día a día, e incluso los superiores que conocen nuestro mundo...

– Espera, ¿cómo funciona eso? – Interrumpió Lavinia. – ¿Por qué el primer ministro muggle sabe de nosotros?

– Es una cuestión de practicidad, – dijo Stephen despectivamente. – El Rey lo sabe, así como algunas otras figuras clave en el gobierno del país. Han jurado guardar el secreto, por supuesto. Después de la jubilación, algunos se olvidan. No es nada interesante, de verdad. Bastante aburrido, de hecho.

– Tengo una vida aburrida y me entretienen las cosas aburridas, – respondió Lavinia girando sus ojos. – ¿Qué le interesa a usted, señor Auror?

– Ella piensa que su actitud es encantadora, – Stephen le dijo a Harry, y estaba claro que a pesar de sus palabras, el hombre estaba muy encantado por ella. – ¿Sabes lo que es interesante? El desastre que ha estado sucediendo en el continente. ¿Escuchas alguna de las estaciones de radio muggle? El, ¿cómo se llamaba?, el canal de radio British Broadcast. Totalmente de propiedad y operado por muggles, pero una gran fuente de información sobre lo que está sucediendo en el mundo.

– Lo escucho aquí por las mañanas, – dijo Lavinia. – Pero tengo que apagarlo después de las seis, ya que es cuando la gente comienza a beber y te sorprenderá la cantidad de personas que se ponen agresivas cuando son sometidas a algo muggle mientras están borrachos.

– Me lo puedo imaginar, – suspiró Stephen. – De todos modos, Chamberlain, ese es el ministro, por cierto, cree que Alemania ya ha perdido su oportunidad cuando se trata de luchar contra Gran Bretaña, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el Continente está en caos.

– Va a empeorar antes de mejorar, – dijo Harry, tratando de no pensar en los horrores que sucederían en cuestión de años. – Alemania no se va a sentar e ignorar a Gran Bretaña. Ya ha habido algunos ataques, y solo empeorarán con el tiempo.

– Estoy de acuerdo, – dijo Stephen asintiendo. – Es bastante evidente, y sospecho que Chamberlain también lo sabe. Si él admitirá o no que es un asunto completamente diferente, por supuesto.

– ¿Pero su guerra nos tocará? – Lavinia preguntó. – Quiero decir, simpatizo con su situación y ayudaría si pudiera, pero incluso si los alemanes atacan las regiones Muggle, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¡Su guerra muggle no podría atravesar nuestras protecciones!

– Eventualmente, – respondió Harry. – Solo podemos esperar que ese sea el único problema que enfrentaremos. – Stephen volvió a asentir y tomó el resto de su bebida, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y bajar la voz.

– Has leído sobre el autoproclamado Señor Oscuro en el Continente, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el Auror. – Como si la guerra Muggle no fuera lo suficientemente difícil de manejar, ha habido varios ataques contra ministerios mágicos en el continente y se sospecha que el Señor Oscuro, quienquiera que sea, usa el caos de Hitler para enmascarar el suyo.

– Espera, ¿quién es Hitler? – Lavinia preguntó. – Apenas sé de Chamberlain. ¿Quién es este tipo de Hitler?

– Él es el jefe muggle actualmente a cargo de la guerra que Alemania está librando contra el mundo, – explicó Stephen, antes de continuar. – La OIA, es decir, la Oficina Internacional de Aurores, en caso de que no lo supiera, ha emitido una declaración de que los ataques que afectaron a los ministerios mágicos y a algunos políticos no están en línea con la forma en que los muggles llevan a cabo sus ataques. Y con un Señor Oscuro supuestamente en movimiento, bueno... esa es su primera pista, o lo que sea.

– ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas? No trabajas para el OIA, ¿verdad?

– No, no lo hago, – admitió Stephen. – Pero lo que pasa con la información no confidencial es que todos eventualmente lo sabrán. A la gente le gusta chismear. Incluso si son aurores.

– Bueno, los Aurores no deberían difundir especulaciones como esa, – dijo Lavinia con el ceño fruncido. – Confundir aún más a la gente, eso es lo que hace. Dejemos que el OIA se ocupe de estas cosas y centrémonos en nuestras propias vidas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó con los delitos menores, Stephen? Solía quejarse todos los días sobre las carreras ilegales de escobas o las blasfemias pintadas en las paredes de las propiedades del ministerio.

– Eso sigue sucediendo, – dijo Stephen, rodando los ojos. – Pero me gusta estar informado. ¿No preferirías lo mismo, Harry?

– Absolutamente, – estuvo de acuerdo Harry. En privado, no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que Arcturus Black le había contado cuando se había ido hace unas semanas. Si bien no se sabía qué partes de lo que había dicho eran mentiras o verdades, la información de Black encajaba bastante bien con lo que Stephen decía. _'Asi que Black está trabajando con Grindelwald... o al menos tiene una seria conexión con él.' _¿Al final a donde lo llevara esa conexión? ¿Y que pasara si intenta involucrar a Harry de alguna manera?

'_Él no me conoce,' _Harry pensó. _'No sabe lo que puedo hacer. Si es necesario, sé que puedo derrotarlo. Probablemente.' _Harry después de todo, tenía bastante experiencia batallando señores oscuros. No quería pelear con nadie, no estaba aquí para eso, pero si tenía que hacerlo...

_Bueno.._.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

– No puedo creerlo, – respiró Mulciber, mirando al cielo con asombro. – Esto es... casi se me olvida cómo se ve.

– Oye, realmente puedo ver el color de tus ojos, – observó Prince, colocando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja. – Nunca los había visto así de abiertos.

– Es el sol, – continuó Mulciber, como si no hubiera escuchado a la niña. Luego respiró hondo y miró el suelo ahora sin nieve. La expresión de su rostro era contemplativa, y Tom ya podía adivinar en qué estaba pensando el niño. – La primavera está aquí. ¿Sabes qué significa esto? Siestas al aire libre, eso es lo que significa.

– Y estudiar mirando el lago, – dijo Prince asintiendo. Avery suspiró, la molestia claramente expresada en su rostro.

– Todo lo que hacemos es estudiar, – se quejó el niño. – ¿Dónde está la parte divertida de nuestros días en Hogwarts?

– Es como si estuviéramos en la escuela, ¿cierto?, – dijo Pucey, y puso los ojos en blanco. – Además, no estudiamos todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, concedido, estudiamos mucho, pero mis calificaciones son incluso mejores de lo que cualquiera en casa esperaba. ¡Lo estoy haciendo mejor que mi hermano!

– Bien por ti, – murmuró Avery, antes de animarse de repente. Tom giró la cabeza para ver qué había hecho que el otro chico estuviera tan atento de repente, y notó que el Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin regresaba de una de sus prácticas. Nott estaba allí, y Tom contuvo una mueca, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con el chico este año hasta ahora, cada momento que pasaba en su presencia solo hacía que a Tom le desagradara aún más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué exactamente. Nott no lo insultaba como Lestrange o Rosier. Solo había... algo sobre él y la forma en que trataba a Tom.

Lo que llamó la atención de Tom a continuación, sin embargo, fue otro chico en el equipo. Era alto, con agudos ojos azules y cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Orion Black, Tom lo sabía. Avery le había dicho una vez que Black estaba listo para convertirse en el próximo capitán de su equipo de quidditch. No es que a Tom le importara, pero no le gustaba mucho el padre del niño, lo que le hizo preguntarse si el niño era o no como su padre.

– Hola Opaline, – dijo uno de los chicos del equipo, Daniel Bulstrode, si Tom recordaba correctamente. Pucey frunció el ceño a cambio. – Tú, uh, te ves hermosa hoy.

Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo se rieron, y Pucey se giró, sus labios presionados en una línea apretada. Tom no sabía si Bulstrode había querido burlarse de ella o si su cumplido era genuino, pero estaba claro que Pucey no lo apreciaba.

– Ryddle, – dijo Nott, sorprendiendo a Tom y poniéndolo en alerta al instante. Circe, solo escuchar la voz de Nott y ver su rostro le dio a Tom la necesidad de practicar sus maleficios con él. – No juegas quidditch en absoluto, ¿verdad?

– No, – respondió Tom. Para su sorpresa, y claramente para Nott también, sorpresa, Black también se volvió hacia él.

– Ryddle, – dijo Black, la mirada en sus ojos un poco menos altiva que antes. – ¿Alguna relación con Harry Ryddle?

– Sí, – dijo Tom, pero no dio más detalles. En cambio, entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de preguntar cómo Black incluso sabía acerca de Harry, cuando el niño mayor continuó:

– Mi madre me hablo bien de él, – dijo Black, y Tom pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Nott. No había esperado eso, ¿verdad? Quizás Black estaba bien después de todo. Excepto... ¿cómo sabía Harry siquiera sobre la madre de Black? Harry también había sabido misteriosamente sobre la madre de Tom, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaba con Harry conociendo a las madres de todos de repente? – Envíale mis saludos.

– Lo hare, – dijo Tom. _'Y también le preguntare a Harry sobre esto.'_

En el momento en que Orión, Nott y los demás se fueron, Avery agarró el brazo de Tom y lo atrajo hacia sí. – ¿Tu tutor era amigo de Lady Black? ¿Cómo pudo pasar tal cosa? ¡Pensé que me habías dicho que ambos eran mestizos!

– Lo somos – dijo Tom. – ¿Por qué?

– Los Black no se asocian con personas que no son de sangre pura, – dijo Pucey. – Así que es curioso que Lady Black considere al Sr. Ryddle lo suficientemente importante como para hablar bien de él con sus hijos, creo.

– ¿No es porque es un Testigo? – Tom preguntó, y Pucey se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez, – dijo, pero no parecía convencida. – ¿Estás seguro de que es mestizo?

'_Tan seguro como estoy de cualquier cosa relacionada a él en realidad' _Tom pensó _'Solo se con seguridad que soy la persona mas importante para Harry. Nada más importa tanto como eso.' _Sin embargo, le preguntaría al hombre acerca de su amistad recién descubierta con Lady Black.

– Eso es bueno, sin embargo, – dijo Mulciber. – Si eres amigo de Orión y Lucrecia Black, entonces es menos probable que Lestrange y los demás te molesten. Nadie quiere ponerse del lado malo de Orión, eso es seguro. Su hermana no es tan importante, pero tiene una varita rápida para maleficios.

– Lucrecia tiene muchos amigos en Hufflepuff, he oído, – dijo Pucey. – No es que haya nada malo con los Hufflepuff.

– Eso aparte, – dijo Tom, decidido a cambiar de tema. – ¿Cuál fue ese momento que tuviste con Bulstrode?

– No tuve un momento con él, – dijo Pucey al instante, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. – Nuestros padres han estado discutiendo cosas ridículas durante la Navidad y eso a él le gustó demasiado. No me gusta en absoluto. Ni siquiera se peina bien.

Tom, que no se había dado cuenta de que había una forma correcta o incorrecta de peinarse, se preguntó si era algo a lo que debería prestarle atención. Decidió que no, su cabello estaba perfectamente bien como estaba. No le importaba lo que las chicas pensaran, y Harry nunca se había quejado. No es que Harry pudiera darse el lujo de quejarse, ya que su cabello era el desastre que era.

– Todavía nos quedan dos horas antes de la hora de la cena, – señaló Mulciber de repente. – Voy a tomar una siesta debajo de ese árbol allí. Todos ustedes pueden unirse a mí.

– No quiero tomar una siesta, – dijo Tom. – Pero no me importa leer por ahí. Vamos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

NA: relacionado a Arcturus: agresión sexual, agresión física no involucrada en agresión sexual, secuestro. No se describen explícitamente.


	28. ¡Vamos Slytherin!

**1940**

_Querido Harry,_

_Orión Black me saludo hace unos días y me dijo que te enviara sus saludos. Al parecer conocías a su madre. Me gustaría saber cómo sucedió eso._

_Hogwarts aún está muy bien, pero ansió con ansias volver a casa para el verano._

_Tom._

Tom había terminado de escribir su carta a Harry cuando Avery llego, bullicioso como siempre. Mulciber, que estaba dormitando en una cama cercana, simplemente se dio la vuelta con un suspiro y siguió durmiendo.

— Amigos, — comenzó Avery, de una manera demasiado dramática para lo que de otro modo hubiera sido un pacífico sábado por la tarde, — hemos caído en un momento de gran peligro, ¡y hay que hacer algo!

— No me importa, — respondió Tom, sellando el sobre y metiéndolo en su bolsillo. — Exclúyanme de lo que sea... esto.

— No, no lo entiendes, — insistió Avery, las suelas de sus botas, que no estaban de acuerdo con las normas del uniforme escolar, notó Tom, golpearon ruidosamente contra el piso incluso antes de llegar a la alfombra. — Aun nosotros, los Slytherin, tenemos que defender nuestro honor de vez en cuando. ¡Nuestro orgullo!

— El honor es un concepto poco convincente para mí, — dijo Mulciber, rodando nuevamente para acostarse sobre su espalda, parpadeando para abrir los ojos. — infúndeme miedo con pérdidas concretas, como la pérdida de sueño o dinero. Puedo prescindir de honor.

— Como era de esperar, eres despreciable, — le dijo Avery, y se sentó junto a Tom. — Se trata de Quidditch, y antes de decir algo, Tom, eso no es todo. Sé que a ustedes dos no les importa el quidditch, pero también sé que les importa la Casa Slytherin y nuestra reputación aquí en Hogwarts.

— En realidad no, pero continúa, — dijo Tom. — Es mejor que sea bueno.

— Verán, hoy estaba dando un paseo informal por el campo de Quidditch, — comenzó Avery, cuando Mulciber lo interrumpió, — los sábados por la mañana siempre están reservadas para los Gryffindor.

— Sí, — confirmó Avery, levantándose para hacer un gesto libremente mientras continuaba su historia. — Qué casualidad…

— No es realmente una coincidencia si es una rutina de larga data que conocías de antemano.

— De todos modos, no permití que eso arruinara mis planes. Y mientras caminaba, casualmente escuché...

— Por supuesto.

—…al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor hablando sobre sus estrategias para los partidos finales de la temporada. Trozos y partes, por supuesto, pero ¿lo creerían? – La voz de Avery se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con ira. — Consideran que Ravenclaw es su principal competencia. Ravenclaw! De hecho, ¡Slytherin no se considera un desafío en absoluto! ¡No subimos a la cima de la cadena alimenticia, solo para ser superados por personas cuyas aficiones incluyen crear tocino con sabor a café!

— Todavía no me importa, — dijo Tom, sacando un libro de debajo de la almohada y preparándose para leerlo. – Esto no me afecta, y he decidido no comentar sobre ningún experimento en curso de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Incorrecto! — Avery dijo, saltando hacia adelante para agarrar el libro de las manos de Tom, y luego tirándolo a la cama con un gesto dramático. — ¡Escúchenme, Tom! Elliot! ¡Todo se trata de reputación, amigo! Si Slytherin sigue perdiendo, esas pérdidas estarán vinculadas a ustedes, ¡incluso si ustedes no están involucrados!

— Eso no es lógico en absoluto.

— Por supuesto que no, ¡pero así es la gente cuando se trata de Quidditch y la Copa de la Casa!

— Ve donde Nott con esa información, — sugirió Mulciber. — Ninguno de nosotros tiene influencia en el equipo de quidditch y sus prácticas.

— No, ustedes dos no entienden, — dijo Avery, e hizo una demostración de mirar a su alrededor para garantizar su privacidad, antes de continuar, — creo que tenemos que hacer algo.

— No me gusta esto, y no voy a hacerlo, — dijo Mulciber rápidamente, pero Tom... estaba intrigado. No era que no le gustaran los Gryffindor, no más de lo que no le gustaba la gente en general, sino que las travesuras siempre llegaban con oportunidades inesperadas para probar nuevos hechizos.

— ¿Por qué correríamos el riesgo de ser detenidos por algo que realmente no nos importa? — Tom preguntó, solo para ver si Avery tenía algo que ofrecer. — El problema de la reputación no me molesta, de verdad. Sé cómo manejar eso.

— Bien, — suspiró Avery. — Entonces únete a mí solo para hacer que los Gryffindors pierdan puntos.

— Mira, esa es la manera de hacerlo, — dijo Mulciber, finalmente sentándose. Tom también asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Tienes un plan?

— No, — admitió Avery. — Nada más que hacer que pierdan cada partido. Incluso el que tendrán contra de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre el equipo de Gryffindor? — Tom preguntó. — Sé que el nuestro es ridículamente competitivo y los jugadores están listos para pelear entre sí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si quisiera hacer algo con nuestro equipo, me aseguraría de darles razones para discutir y no jugar bien juntos.

— Las escobas siempre se verifican antes del partido, por lo que no podemos hechizarlas, — dijo Avery. — Y creo que hechizar el equipo de los jugadores puede ser ir demasiado lejos.

— Depende del hechizo, – dijo Tom. – No necesitamos nada grande y llamativo, por el contrario, un hechizo muy sutil es todo lo que necesitamos. Queremos que pierdan de una manera realista, sin que nadie sospeche lo suficiente como para investigar su pérdida.

— No conozco ningún hechizo sutil, — confesó Avery. — Me gustan los que son un poco más... vistosos.

— Nos hemos dado cuenta, — dijo Mulciber secamente, y suspiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie. – Bien entonces. En nombre de la solidaridad y por el bien de ganar, hay una cosa con la que deberíamos comenzar.

— Merlín sea bendecido, ¿estás participando en una actividad? — Avery interrumpió, aturdido. — Pensé que simplemente... estabas por ahi y expresabas una opinión a veces.

— No estoy particularmente interesado en mantener o pulir la reputación de nuestra Casa, – admitió Mulciber. — Pero los Gryffindors son muy molestos. De todos modos, como decía, hay una cosa con la que deberíamos comenzar.

— Continúa, — dijo Tom, todavía sorprendido y desconfiado de la repentina iniciativa que está motivando a Mulciber a moverse. — Vamos.

— Investigamos, — dijo Mulciber. — Y por investigar, me refiero a espiar.

— Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, — Avery se sorbió la nariz.

— Si terminamos detenidos, los culparé a los dos, — suspiró Tom. — Bien. Primero planeamos y luego elegimos un buen momento.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

—…Y luego preguntó por qué su bebida costaba más que la de su amigo, y le dije que había pedido whisky de fuego mientras que su amigo solo quería un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, y por Merlín no podía aceptar eso, — explicó Lavinia mientras limpiaba el vaso encima de la barra. Harry, tomando una pinta de cerveza de mantequilla, sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

— Parece que algunas noches son bastante, eh... divertidas.

— Ni me digas, — suspiró Lavinia. — No me malinterpretes, eso sí, me gusta trabajar aquí en Babbitty's. Es lo más cerca que he estado de tener mi propio lugar, ya ves.

— ¿Has pensado en eso? — Harry preguntó, interesado. — Abrir tu propia posada, quiero decir.

— Bueno, no una posada exactamente, — admitió Lavinia. — Pero una simple casa de té. Un lugar agradable y limpio, libre de borrachos, con hermosos pasteles y deliciosos tés. Pero, ya sabes, no tengo los medios para eso, y hay muchos lugares peores para trabajar que aquí.

Ella tenía razón; incluso ahora, lleno de gente y ruidoso como era, Babbitty era agradable, cálido y libre de peleas o argumentos agresivos. El zumbido silencioso de la radio casi se ahogaba bajo el fuerte ruido de todo lo demás, mantenía la mente de Harry ocupada cuando Lavinia estaba sirviendo a los clientes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le gustaba pasar por Babbitty, a Harry no le entristecía especialmente la idea de no poder visitarlo con tanta frecuencia una vez que Tom regresara a casa. Las cartas de Tom eran divertidas de leer, pero Merlín, Harry extrañaba mucho al niño.

'_Falta para las vacaciones de verano,' _Harry pensó. _' ¿Debería comprarle un regalo de bienvenida? ¿O lo estoy malcriando?'_

Harry salio de sus pensamientos cuando apareció Stephen, la expresión de Lavinia se iluminó de alegría al verlo. Stephen, sin embargo, parecía agotado y preocupado por algo, y apenas logró mostrar una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando Lavinia puso una pinta de Ogden frente a él.

— De la casa, — dijo. — ¿Día difícil?

— Está a punto de empeorar mucho, — suspiró Stephen y se volvió hacia Harry. — ¿Qué tan bien te mantienes al día con las noticias muggle?

— Bastante bien, — respondió Harry. — ¿Te refieres a algo específico?

— Desafortunadamente sí, — dijo Stephen, frotándose los ojos y luego tomando un trago generoso de su bebida. — Lavinia, si no necesitas la radio, ¿podrías traerla aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Lavinia respondió, y puso la radio en el mostrador frente a los dos magos antes de pasar a limpiar las mesas en otro lugar. Stephen jugueteó con la radio, claramente buscando un canal específico. Harry, sintiendo que el miedo se acumulaba en la boca de su estómago, respiró hondo antes de preguntar. — ¿Pasó algo?

— Sí, — respondió Stephen. — Y las noticias del incidente se transmitirán esta noche en el British Broadcasting Channel. Ese discurso en particular puede haber comenzado ya. Oh aquí vamos. Maldita sea, eso tomó un minuto.

_[Busqué la audiencia del Rey esta noche...] _dijo una voz familiar, y Harry instantáneamente reconoció la voz de Neville Chamberlain.

— Él ha estado bajo bastante presión últimamente, — explicó Stephen. — Estábamos, nosotros los Aurores, quiero decir, informados de esto ya, nos avisaron alrededor del mediodía de hoy. Para algunos, esto no fue una sorpresa, pero... Merlín, la situación es alarmante.

_[... y le entregué mi renuncia...]_

— Chamberlain renunció, — susurró Harry, inseguro de qué sentir. Por un lado, sabía que esto sucedería y que Gran Bretaña sobreviviría al final. Vivirlo con todos a su alrededor, sin embargo, hizo que la situación fuera aterradora e incierta.

— La prensa lo presentará como una cuestión de edad y enfermedad, — dijo Stephen en voz baja. — Tiene más de setenta años y una enfermedad muggle. Algunos, por supuesto, lo acusarán de incompetencia.

_[... que su majestad se complació en aceptar.]_

— Algunos ya lo han acusado de eso, — dijo Harry cansado. — Al final, creo que la mayoría de la gente se centrará en lo que sucederá a partir de ahora, en lugar de lo que ya sucedió.

— Hitler ha estado ganando aliados en toda Europa, — dijo Stephen. — Incluso los soviéticos tienen ese Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop con él, y es poco probable que Stalin tenga prisa por romperlo. Varios otros países también están perfectamente bien con las acciones de Alemania. No entiendo cómo.

— La propaganda distorsiona los puntos de vista de las personas sobre los grupos étnicos y religiosos que no entienden, — dijo Harry. — Toman todas las medidas equivocadas que hacen los individuos de esos grupos minoritarios y lo exageran hasta el punto de convertirlo en una regla en lugar de una excepción.

— ¿Y la gente simplemente lo cree?

— Yo... no lo sé. Supongo que sí.

_[Su majestad ha confiado a mi amigo y colega, el Sr. Winston Churchill...]_

— ¿Conoces a Churchill? — Stephen preguntó.

— No mucho, — respondió Harry. — Se dice que es todo un personaje. Grosero, petulante y caprichoso.

— Entonces no lo mantendrán por mucho tiempo, — dijo Stephen. — No, a menos que pueda asegurar una serie de victorias y capitalizarlas. ¿Y cuán probable es que eso suceda?

[... _la tarea de formar una nueva administración a nivel nacional_.]

— Espero que lo haga, — dijo Harry, tratando de recordar cuándo había cambiado la marea de la guerra. — No porque me guste, no es asi. Sin embargo, cuanto antes termine la guerra, mejor. Siento que ni siquiera hemos visto lo peor de lo que sucederá, y eso me asusta.

— Miles ya se han mudado al norte y a otros países, — dijo Stephen. — Los más inteligentes se mudaron de Alemania tan pronto como comenzaron las conversaciones sobre segregación, ciudadanía de segunda clase y campos de internamiento. El resto de los podrían ser objetivos también deben irse.

— Si pueden, — suspiró Harry. — Se dirige principalmente al pueblo judío y los culpa de todo. Pero, ¿cómo pueden moverse todos cuando el resto de Europa está haciendo todo lo posible para cerrar sus fronteras y abusar del pueblo judío que logró entrar? He oído que incluso en Estados Unidos, los judíos no son particularmente bienvenidos.

— Así es la gente, — dijo Stephen con una mueca. — Siempre dirigidos a personas que no entienden. Hoy son los judíos, setenta años después de hoy podrían ser los musulmanes, y en mil años más podrían ser los budistas. Mientras la información errónea sea usada como un arma, cualquier acción de injusticia e inhumanidad puede ser usada asi.

[... _Y en esta tarea no tengo dudas de que tendrá éxito...]_

Harry suspiró, ahora más exhausto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. El hecho de que Churchill se convirtiera en el primer ministro era una señal que incluso él, con su falta de conocimiento de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, podía reconocer.

La verdadera guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Ya han pasado días, y los partidos finales están a solo unas semanas de distancia, — siseó Avery. — ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Tom?

— ¿Por qué tengo que... Merlín, está bien — Resopló Tom, molesto por haber sido interrumpido una vez más mientras leía. Mulciber, cuyo entusiasmo inusual para causarle cierto dolor a los Gryffindor todavía era algo sorprendente, se apresuró a unirse a ellos en el sofá más aislado de la sala común. — Pero tenemos que hacerlo mañana o simplemente olvidarlo. Y nadie puede averiguarlo, ¿está claro?

— En otras palabras, esto no es algo que puedes usar para dejar que Carrow te acepte como un golpeador, Al, — murmuró Mulciber. Avery puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo sé, lo sé, — dijo, — ni siquiera me importa, todo lo que quiero es que Gryffindor pierda.

— Quiero que Gryffindor también pierda, — dijo una voz familiar, agriando instantáneamente el humor de Tom. Nott se sentó en el sofá con ellos y, por una vez, parecía demasiado molesto para molestar a Tom con sus largas miradas y sus inquietantes comentarios. — Me topé con Bertie Higgs en mi camino de regreso aquí, y Circe, él es el Gryffindor más molesto con el que he tenido el disgusto de hablar.

— Higgs es su buscador, ¿no? — Avery dijo. — Hmm...

— No, — dijo Mulciber de repente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Avery. — No.

— Solo estoy pensando, — dijo Avery arrastrando las palabras, — necesitamos a alguien que realmente esté bien informado sobre estos asuntos... — Tom suspiró, sabiendo ya a dónde iba esto.

— Cuantas menos personas se involucren, mejor, — argumentó Mulciber. — Es por su propio bien.

— Dejemos que el juzgue eso, — dijo Avery, y se volvió hacia Nott. — Vamos a sabotear a los Gryf…

— Estoy dentro, — interrumpió Nott al instante. — Olvídate de hechizarlos, puedo ser el primero en la línea para golpear a Higgs en el...

— Bien, — Mulciber interrumpió. — Ustedes dos pueden ocuparse de distraer al equipo justo después de la práctica de mañana, mientras Tom y yo nos colamos en sus vestuarios para hacer nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Por qué en ese momento? — Tom preguntó. — ¿No sería mejor hacerlo en un momento en que el equipo no está practicando?

— Los vestuarios permanecen cerrados a menos que los equipos estén en el campo, — explicó Nott, y se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz. — No te detengas en los hechizos cuando estés allí. Algunos huesos rotos son normales en Quidditch.

— No voy a hacer nada que pueda hacer que me expulsen, — respondió Tom, pensando instantáneamente en la posible reacción de Harry. — Si quieres huesos rotos, puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

— Bien, — dijo Nott, mirando a Tom con no poca cantidad de desdén. — Pero recuerda usar algo mejor que un hechizo de cosquillas.

— Mañana por la mañana es nuestra oportunidad, — dijo Avery. — Todos deben estar despiertos y listos para hacer su parte a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Elliot?

— Estaré despierto, no te preocupes, — prometió Mulciber. — Brillante y temprano."

— Lo creeré cuando lo vea, — dijo Avery.

A la mañana siguiente, Mulciber les había demostrado a todos que estaban equivocados, y Tom estaba impresionado de mala gana.

— Si tan solo tuvieras esta energía para tus estudios, — dijo Tom, y Mulciber hizo una mueca.

— Suenas como mi madre, — dijo. — No esperes que esto vuelva a suceder.

— No, a menos que estemos para hacer miserables a los Gryffindor, — dijo Avery. Mulciber se encogió de hombros.

— Todos tenemos las pequeñas cosas que nos hacen felices, — dijo. — ¿Deberíamos ponernos en marcha ahora? Su tiempo de práctica terminará en veinte minutos.

'_No sabía que el desagrado de Mulciber hacia los Gryffindors era un motivador tan grande para él,' _Tom pensó, reteniendo su impulso de sonreír. Si bien él consideraba a Mulciber como su mejor amigo en Hogwarts, siempre era bueno saber qué hacía que la gente funcionara. Con Mulciber, encontrar su tic había sido más difícil de lo esperado.

— Ahí están, — dijo Nott tan pronto como llegaron al borde del campo de Quidditch. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y ¿qué pasaba con los Gryffindors que sacaban tales reacciones de los Slytherins? Tom lo encontró interesante, pero difícil de entender. No odiaba a los Gryffindor.

— Tom y yo nos dirigiremos hacia su vestuario, — dijo Mulciber, alejando a Tom de Avery y Nott. — Ustedes dos, hagan lo suyo.

— Voy a pelear con alguien, — dijo Nott, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el equipo de Gryffindor que acababa de regresar al suelo, presumiblemente para recibir más instrucciones de algún tipo. Avery, de repente luciendo bastante alarmado, corrió tras él.

— Tenemos que ser rápidos, — dijo Mulciber. — Sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, — respondió Tom. Hubiera contribuido con sus ideas antes, pero... no confiaba en ninguno de sus tres socios en el crimen para no culparlo, en caso de que lo descubrieran, si hubiera tomado un papel de liderazgo en esta... misión. Ahora, al menos, podría argumentar un castigo menor para sí mismo si alguna vez se reducía a eso. — Vamos y seamos rápidos.

Y rápidos fueron, trabajando tan rápido como pudieron. Hechizos sutiles en los bancos que harían que cualquier persona sentada allí se sintiera físicamente más y más pesada, lo que da como resultado reflejos lentos y movimientos lentos. Otro maleficio para que cualquiera que entrara por la puerta se sintiera somnoliento y distraído. Tom no estaba seguro de cuánto durarían sus maleficios, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de practicar cualquiera de ellos y estaba disfrutando inmensamente de la experiencia.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Mulciber preguntó, levantándose de una posición agachada que había tomado mientras jugueteaba con algo en las duchas. — Salgamos de aquí, quién sabe cuándo aparecerán.

Tom había pensado que regresarían directamente a la sala común de Slytherin, pero se dio cuenta de que, en cambio, Mulciber los estaba llevando a donde Nott y Avery todavía estaban discutiendo con el equipo de Gryffindor. Curiosamente, dos Gryffindor estaban reteniendo a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Nott lucía una nariz ensangrentada.

— Ahora haz lo tuyo, — susurró Mulciber, disminuyendo la velocidad para dejar que Tom caminara frente a él. — Lo diplomático, quiero decir. Sácanos de esto.

Quizás Mulciber pensó que no era una tarea divertida, pero para Tom, esto era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Ser conocido como el agente de mantenimiento de la paz le facilitaría establecerse en las otras Casas y establecer una reputación independiente de la reputación de la Casa Slytherin. Él, simplemente, se elevaría por encima de tales definiciones.

Justo como él quería.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tres días después de la renuncia de Chamberlain, Harry se encontró en la Cámara de los Comunes, vistiendo su túnica de testigo y observando a Winston Churchill prepararse para dar su primer discurso oficial como primer ministro. Harry podía escuchar a las personas a su alrededor hablando; algunos anticipaban el discurso de Churchill con optimismo, mientras que otros estaban molestos por la renuncia de Chamberlain. Pero cuando Churchill comenzó a hablar, todos se callaron.

— Les ruego, — comenzó Churchill, — a que esta Cámara acoja con satisfacción la formación de un Gobierno que represente la resolución unida e inflexible de la nación para perseguir la guerra con Alemania hasta una conclusión victoriosa…

_Tomará mucho antes de llegar a ese punto,' _Harry pensó, meneando la cabeza. _'Merlín... nunca dejare de agradecer estar aquí con Tom.' _La sola idea de que el chico tuviera que sobrevivir de alguna manera al trauma de la guerra sin que nadie lo apoyara hizo que Harry se sintiera enfermo.

— El viernes por la noche, recibí la comisión de Su Majestad para formar una nueva Administración…, — continuó Churchill. — Es evidente el deseo y la voluntad del Parlamento y de la nación de que esto se conciba de la manera más amplia posible y que incluya a todas las partes, tanto a quienes apoyaron al gobierno anterior como a los partidos de la Oposición. He completado la parte más importante de esta tarea.

— Qué inclusivo con él, — murmuró alguien cercano, recibiendo un resoplido de desprecio a cambio.

— ¿Qué parte? — alguien más siseó en respuesta. — ¿Ese sentido continental de estilo o en realidad de manera proactiva querer tener a todas las partes involucradas?

— Se ha formado un gabinete de guerra de cinco miembros, que representan, con los opositores liberales, la unidad de la nación. Los tres líderes del partido han acordado servir, ya sea en el Gabinete de Guerra o en la alta oficina ejecutiva. Los tres servicios de lucha se han completado. Era necesario que esto se hiciera en un solo día, debido a la extrema urgencia y rigor de los eventos. Ayer se cubrieron otros puestos, puestos clave, y esta noche presentaré una lista adicional a Su Majestad. Espero completar el nombramiento de los ministros principales durante mañana. El nombramiento de los otros ministros generalmente demorara un poco más, pero confío en que, cuando el Parlamento se reúna nuevamente, esta parte de mi tarea este completa y que la administración se completará en todos los aspectos. Considero de interés público sugerir que se convoque a la Cámara para reunirse hoy.

'_Es una lástima que Stephen no esté aquí,' _Harry pensó. _'Me pregunto si este discurso está siendo transmitido por la radio. Y si es así, me asegurare de discutirlo con él más tarde. No sé nada sobre los líderes de los partidos o del gabinete de guerra.' _Lo poco que Hermione le había echo leer hace años ya lo había olvidado.

— El señor presidente de la cámara estuvo de acuerdo y tomó las medidas necesarias, de conformidad con los poderes que le confiere la Resolución de la Cámara. Al final de los procedimientos de hoy, el aplazamiento de la Cámara se propondrá hasta el martes 21 de mayo, con, por supuesto, disposición para una reunión anterior, si es necesaria. Los asuntos que se considerarán durante esa semana se notificarán a los Miembros lo antes posible. Ahora invito a la Cámara, por la Moción que está en mi nombre, a registrar su aprobación de los pasos dados y declarar su confianza en el nuevo Gobierno.

Oh Merlín. Hermione y Ron. Todavía los extrañaba regularmente, pero el tiempo había hecho que esa separación fuera más fácil de soportar. Sin mencionar que por ahora Harry realmente no podía imaginar su vida sin el pequeño Tom. Al principio, hace mucho tiempo, Harry se había preguntado si estaba loco por renunciar a sus amigos y su vida por esta misión. Pero en última instancia, incluso si nunca hubiera llegado a preocuparse por Tom como lo hizo, su motivación se redujo a un hecho simple: haría cualquier cosa, incluso renunciar a sus relaciones existentes con sus amigos, si eso significaba evitar que Voldemort apareciera.

— Formar una Administración de esta escala y complejidad es una tarea seria en sí misma, pero debemos recordar que estamos en las fases preliminares de una de las grandes batallas de la historia, que nosotros estamos actuando en muchos puntos de Noruega y Holanda, que estamos preparados en el Mediterráneo, que la batalla aérea es continua y que muchos preparativos tienen que hacerse aquí y en el exterior. En esta crisis, espero que pueda perdonárseme si no me extiendo mucho al dirigirme a la Cámara hoy. Espero que cualquiera de mis amigos y colegas, o antiguos colegas, que están preocupados por la reconstrucción política, se harán cargo, y plenamente, de la falta total de ceremonial con la que ha sido necesario actuar.

Churchill se detuvo, entonces, y se tomó un momento para mirar a las personas que asistieron a su discurso. Luego continuó, con su voz firme. — Yo diría a la Cámara, como dije a todos los que se han incorporado a este Gobierno: «No tengo nada más que ofrecer que sangre, esfuerzo, lágrimas y sudor».

Harry sabía que debía intentar averiguar qué estaba haciendo Grindelwald y hacer todo lo posible para evitar distraerse con la guerra muggle. Al final, nunca descubrió si Grindelwald había tenido un impacto en el deseo de Tom de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro.

No podía simplemente... ignorar a Grindelwald por completo. Claro, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, lo dejaría para Dumbledore, pero quería saber más sobre los movimientos del Señor Oscuro. Especialmente porque el mago había expresado un claro interés en la Varita Mayor.

— Tenemos ante nosotros una prueba de la más penosa naturaleza. Tenemos ante nosotros muchos, muchos, largos meses de combate y sufrimiento. Me preguntan: ¿Cuál es nuestra política? Se los diré: Hacer la guerra por mar, por tierra y por aire, con toda nuestra potencia y con toda la fuerza que Dios nos pueda dar; hacer la guerra contra una tiranía monstruosa, nunca superada en el oscuro y lamentable catálogo de crímenes humanos. Esta es nuestra política. Me preguntan; ¿Cuál es nuestra aspiración? Puedo responder con una palabra: Victoria, victoria a toda costa, victoria a pesar de todo el terror; victoria por largo y duro que pueda ser su camino; porque, sin victoria, no hay supervivencia.

'_Y luego la participación de Black en todo esto,' _Harry pensó, suspirando de frustración. Si había un factor que sospechaba del que eventualmente tendría que hacer algo, era Black. El hombre era peligroso e impredecible, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitirle merodear y ser una posible amenaza para la seguridad de Tom.

— Tened esto por cierto; no habrá supervivencia para todo aquello que el Imperio Británico ha defendido, no habrá supervivencia para el estímulo y el impulso de todas las generaciones, para que la humanidad avance hacia su objetivo. Pero yo asumo mi tarea con ánimo y esperanza. Estoy seguro de que no se tolerará que nuestra causa se malogre en medio de los hombres. En este tiempo me siento autorizado para reclamar la ayuda de todas las personas y decir: «Venid, pues, y vayamos juntos adelante con nuestras fuerzas unidas."

Un movimiento equivocado de Black, y Harry haría algo al respecto. Por el bien de Tom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Abraxas Malfoy estaba cómodo en su pequeño escondite en la oficina de su padre. Escondido en un espacio hueco detrás de un retrato, el niño se había acurrucado con un libro animado de las Guerras de los Goblins sin que su padre supiera dónde estaba. Estaba bien, de verdad. Tía Madeleine estaba demasiado enferma para pasar tiempo con él hoy, y a su madre le estaban probando y arreglando una nueva colección de túnicas por la propia Florentia Pembroke. Su padre, ocupado con algún tipo de trabajo que Abraxas no quería averiguar, había estado trabajando en silencio durante casi dos horas.

Y entonces, apareció un elfo doméstico.

— Amo Malfoy, — chilló la cosa. El Amo Black está aquí para ver al Amo Malfoy. El Amo Black dice que es muy, muy importante .

Abraxas no conocía bien a los Black, y lo poco que sabía sobre ellos no lo hacía interesarse en averiguar más. La señora Black, Lady Black, como su madre había insistido en llamarla, había sido una mujer aterradora. Lord Black era simplemente desagradable. Orión y Lucrecia, con quienes Abraxas ha tenido que pasar algún tiempo, eran aburridos y no les importaba mucho la lectura, la historia o los cuentos de guerra interesantes.

— ¿Por qué en nombre de Circe estaría aquí? — Murmuró el padre de Abraxas, claramente disgustado. — Bueno, entonces, hazlo pasar.

Abraxas sabía que debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad para dar a conocer su presencia y abandonar la oficina, pero el riesgo de toparse con Lord Black era demasiado grande. Por lo tanto, se quedó quieto, callado como un ratón.

— Marchosias, — dijo Lord Black, entrando en la oficina. — Es amable de tu parte recibirme con tan poco tiempo de aviso.

— Bueno, viniste hasta aquí, — dijo el padre de Abraxas secamente. — Siéntate. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Lord Black se sentó en una de las sillas más crujientes y suspiró profundamente. — Bueno, amigo mío, prometí volver a visitarte para hablar sobre ciertos movimientos políticos que uno debería apoyar.

— Arcturus, — dijo bruscamente el padre del niño. — Te he dicho, varias veces, que no tengo interés en involucrarme. Ese Señor Oscuro y sus actividades son de poco interés para mí.

— ¿Puedes decirme honestamente, mírame y ser sincero, que estás perfectamente bien con la inundación de sangre sucia que ingresa a nuestra sociedad?

— No lo estoy. No me importan los de su clase, y no quiero verlos como algo más que barrenderos o dependientes de tiendas. Pero tampoco me interesa involucrarme en ninguno de los asuntos de los que me has hablado.

— Estás traicionando todo en lo que tus antepasados creían, — dijo Lord Black, su voz más enojada de lo que Abraxas lo había escuchado antes. — Serás parte de la razón por la cual esta sociedad cae, por qué lo de su clase se elevarán al poder y nos convertirán en sus sirvientes.

— No lo creo, — respondió su padre, sonando sorprendentemente seguro frente a la confrontación. — Arcturus, has hablado de asesinatos sistemáticos. De homicidio. De crímenes que podrían llevarnos a los dos a Azkaban.

— En tiempos ordinarios, esas serían medidas extraordinarias, — dijo Lord Black. — Pero estos no son tiempos ordinarios, y el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald no es un mago ordinario. No tomar el tipo de acción correcto ahora puede llevar a la devastación en el futuro, ¿y a quién culparás entonces? ¿A quién culparás cuando tu esposa se acueste con un sangre sucia y tu hijo sea sodomizado por los de su especie?

— ¡Arcturus! — El padre de Abraxas estaba enojado. Muy claramente enojado, y aunque Abraxas no había entendido realmente lo que Lord Black había querido decir con sus palabras, sabía que debía haber sido malo. — Vete. Has cruzado demasiadas líneas para que seas bienvenido aquí nuevamente.

— Eres un tonto, — espetó Lord Black. — De voluntad débil y un cobarde sin visión. Tu simpatía por su especie vendrá y te perseguirá, Marchosias.

Abraxas hizo una mueca, su aversión hacia Lord Black se intensificó. Sin embargo, su padre parecía tener el control de su ira cuando respondió. — ¿Es una amenaza, Arcturus?

— Considéralo una advertencia. En asuntos de guerra puedes estar con nosotros o estar con el enemigo. Cuando los nuestros están siendo atacado...

— ¡No hay ataques, por el bien de Circe!

— ... e invadidos, cualquiera que esté parado al margen no será considerado un amigo que valga la pena salvar.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala de la oficina por unos momentos antes de que el padre de Abraxas suspirara profundamente y volviera a hablar con una voz considerablemente más tranquila.

— Si eso fue todo, Arcturus, te aconsejo que te vayas. No vuelvas.

— Estoy decepcionado de ti, — dijo Lord Black, como si tuviera derecho a sentirse decepcionado. Abraxas pudo oírlo levantarse y acercarse a la puerta. — Te lo advertí, una y otra vez. Ten en cuenta que no encontrarás un amigo en mí una vez que te hayas enfrentado a la realidad de lo que voluntariamente has encontrado.

— Creo que me arriesgaré.

— Si esa es tu jugada, que así sea.

Cuando Lord Black se fue, Abraxas, todavía en su escondite, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Su padre suspiró profundamente y se sentó en silencio por unos momentos, antes de maldecir por lo bajo.

Todo lo que había presenciado claramente no había sido bueno.

Pero tampoco sabía lo malo que era.


	29. Tomando Forma

**Tomando Forma**

**1940**

Tom no estaba buscando exactamente oportunidades para establecer una mejor posición en Slytherin, bueno, sí, lo estaba. Pero no había dispuesto que sucediera nada, ni siquiera había planeado engañar a otras personas para que hicieran que sucediera algo. Por lo tanto, cuando surgió una oportunidad por sí sola para ayudar a Tom a avanzar, ¿no habría sido un crimen dejarla ir?

Y Harry no había criado a un criminal.

'_Intencionalmente,'_ Tom corrigió un momento después. Harry no había criado intencionalmente a un criminal. Además, no era como si Tom fuera realmente un delincuente, uno no era un criminal a menos que tuviera antecedentes. E incluso si él fuera uno, o alguna se volviera uno, era algo que había perseguido independientemente, sin la participación de Harry. Y, en realidad, no era un problema a menos que Harry lo descubriera, y Tom no planeaba dejar que eso sucediera.

Había dejado a Avery y Mulciber, y, uhhh, Nott, después de haber logrado extraerlos de las garras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sin ningún derramamiento de sangre. No sabía dónde estaban ahora, pero era probable que Mulciber volviera a la sala común lo suficientemente pronto para tomar otra siesta. Tom había decidido no esperarlos y regresó solo a la sala común para leer uno de sus muchos libros. Excepto, hace menos de cinco minutos, una niña mayor de Slytherin se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos, con una serpiente en su regazo. La pequeña serpiente silbaba de satisfacción, y la bruja, una Diggory, si Tom recordaba bien, estaba acariciando su pequeña y escamosa cabeza con la punta de los dedos.

— Dime, — comenzó Tom, captando la atención de la chica. — ¿Qué significa cuando puedes conversar con las serpientes?

— ¿Conversar? — Diggory repitió inquisitivamente. ¿Quieres decir hablar con ellas? ¿O que las entiendes?

' _¿Qué puedes inferir de la palabra?'_ Tom pensó con amargura, antes de decir. — Entenderlos. Cuando silban, y puedes entender lo que están diciendo, y cuando hablas, también silbas, y ellos te entienden. ¿Es eso un hechizo o algo así?

— No, no. — Diggory sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante cuando comenzó a explicar. — Eso se llama ser Hablante de Parsel. El idioma se llama Lengua de Parsel. Es un atributo hereditario que pertenece al linaje Slytherin. Básicamente, solo aquellos que son descendientes del propio Salazar Slytherin pueden hablarle a las serpientes así.

Esa no fue una explicación tan buena como la que Harry le había dado, pero era fácil parecer ignorante y sorprendido. Y, lo más importante, reservado.

— Oh, — fue todo lo que Tom dijo en respuesta. — Ya veo. Gracias.

— De nada, — respondió la bruja, y permitió que volviera el silencio. Sin embargo, incluso mientras inclinaba la cabeza para leer el libro que tenía, Tom se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de la niña. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Diggory volviera a hablar:

— ¿Conoces a alguien... o es para una tarea?

— Es tarea, — dijo Tom, deliberadamente demasiado rápido para parecer convincente. Era tan fácil mentirle a la gente fingiendo ser un mal mentiroso. Gracioso también. — Estoy... no hablo con las serpientes. — Habla demasiado rápido, equivócate y cambia el tema, entrega la mentira en partes. Aliméntales suposiciones que ni siquiera habían hecho. La niña nunca lo había acusado de poder hablar con las serpientes. Pero ahora estaba en su mente, ¿no? Tom sabía exactamente qué hacer, y le encantaba esto.

— ¿Qué clase? — Preguntó Diggory, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Defensa, — respondió Tom, pretendiendo concentrarse en su libro nuevamente. Defensa era una mentira creíblemente mala. — Solo tenía curiosidad.

— No recuerdo haber necesitado aprender sobre Parsel cuando estaba en tercer año, — dijo Diggory a continuación. Tom cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Se encogió de hombros, miró a la serpiente a la que la bruja todavía sostenía, y dijo en un tono excesivamente despectivo:

— Es algo por lo que sentí curiosidad mientras trabajaba en mi tarea. Por supuesto que no hablo Parsel. Soy mestizo, ¿recuerdas? — Luego salió de la sala común, sin permitir que Diggory le hiciera más preguntas.

Antes de esto, todavía no sabía cómo había dejado que la gente descubriera que él hablaba Parsel. Tom quería el estado que supondría que se supiera que tenía esa habilidad, pero no quería pasar por la humillación de tener que demostrarlo a personas como Nott y Lestrange. Sin mencionar que revelarlo mediante una declaración lo haría parecer desesperado por atención, y lo dejaría abierto a muchos escenarios incómodos.

Sin embargo, usar rumores para hacer correr la voz sería mucho mejor. Si no hubiera sido él quien lo dijera, nadie podría acusarlo de mentir al respecto. En lugar de tener que demostrarlo, la gente trataría de engañarlo para que hiciera algo por accidente que confirmara sus sospechas, dejándolo libre de la carga de la prueba. No necesitaba probar nada, porque no había sido él quien hiciera ningún reclamo.

Pero, oh, los dejaría averiguarlo muy bien.

Él no conocía a Diggory personalmente, y dudaba que ella fuera una chismosa de algún tipo. Sin embargo, incluso aquellos que no se dedicaban al chisme por costumbre solían hacerlo cuando tenían información particularmente interesante en sus manos. Todo lo que necesitaba para que se corriera la voz era que Diggory compartiera sus sospechas con una o dos personas. Y si ella ni siquiera hacia eso, bueno... entonces Tom simplemente tendría que esperar la próxima oportunidad.

Porque lo que importaba aún más que obtener la información era obtenerla de la manera correcta.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Arcturus tenía mucho por lo que estar molesto, y en la parte superior de esa lista estaba Grindelwald. El hombre era insufrible, y aunque Arcturus apoyaba su causa de todo corazón, no estaba disfrutando del tipo de participación que tenía en el movimiento. Cada reunión que tenía con el Señor Oscuro hacía que la alianza con él fuera cada vez menos atractiva. No ayudaba particularmente que Grindelwald fuera el tipo de hombre que pensaba que los que lo rodeaban eran seguidores y no aliados. Y mientras que otros muy bien pueden ser seguidores, Arcturus seguramente no lo era. No como ellos.

Hombres como Grindelwald no sabían que la lealtad inicial no era duradera. Podrían atraer a alguien para que se uniera a ellos y les juraran lealtad con plena convicción, pero olvidaban que necesitaban reforzar esa lealtad. Que incluso los soldados más leales necesitaban razones para seguir siéndolo. Un puñado de pésimas misiones, recados, realmente, que estaban muy por debajo de su nivel de habilidad eran más un insulto que cualquier otra cosa.

'_Me pregunto cuando Grindelwald me va a preguntar por Harry otra vez,'_ Arcturus pensó de repente. El Señor Oscuro tenía algún tipo de plan para el mago más joven, después de todo. Era poco probable que fuera similar a los que tenía el propio Arcturus, pero de todos modos tenía planes. Quizás si Harry demostraba ser difícil, o decidiera portarse mal, Arcturus completaría su misión. Por ahora, sin embargo, Grindelwald solo tendría que esperar.

Todavía le faltaba una razón para mantener un contacto regular con Harry. Compartir más información sobre Grindelwald era tentador, pero no había mucho que pudiera compartir con seguridad. A menos, por supuesto, que siguiera implicando a los Malfoy.

'_La participación de Marchosias en un movimiento de purga parecería realista para alguien que solo conocía a los Malfoy por su reputación,'_ Arcturus pensó, sintiéndose inmensamente alegre ante la idea de arruinar la posición de Marchosias por algo que el hombre se había negado a hacer. ¿Qué importaba si el tonto había elegido no involucrarse? ¡Era un Malfoy! ¡La gente pensaría que él estaba involucrado de todas maneras!

Su último encuentro con Marchosias no había salido como él había querido, y la forma en que el hombre había hablado con Arcturus había sido insultante. A pesar de sus altibajos a lo largo de los años, esta era la primera vez que Marchosias había rechazado tan decisivamente una recomendación de la Casa Black. Y ese era el problema con familias como los Malfoy, ¿no? La gente seguía viéndolos tan bien que olvidaban sus raíces francesas y comenzaban a creer en su propia arrogancia.

Les iría bien con un revés, ¿no? Ciertamente, aprenderían algo de humildad. Y tal vez una vez humillados, verían la razón

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom se dio cuenta de que era muy satisfactorio cuando la gente creía en la impresión que él mismo había creado para ellos. Cuando la rudeza que generalmente iba de la mano con las rivalidades de las Casas no lo tocaba, ya que la gente no sabía cómo tratarlo. Una colección de detalles contradictorios y cláusulas pequeñas pero significativas, Mulciber había dicho hace un tiempo.

— Eres como la letra pequeña en un contrato, — había presentado Pucey. — Eres un Slytherin, pero un mestizo. No eres malo, pero tampoco eres accesible. Claramente no eres amigo de Lestrange, pero ya no te molesta. La gente no sabe qué sacar de eso.

Eso era bueno. Así era exactamente como lo quería Tom, porque no había nada mejor que ser conocido como el decente en un grupo de individuos respetados a regañadientes. La gente no sospecharía de él, pero tampoco se acercarían a él con solicitudes que pondrían a prueba su altruismo fingido. Quería establecer una reputación como el mejor y más socialmente aceptado Slytherin que alguna vez hubiera salido de las mazmorras, y si eso significaba tener que pisotear ocasionalmente la reputación de sus compañeros Slytherins, entonces, bueno... no exactamente era su problema.

Fue con el propósito de mantener esta práctica cuidadosa de manejo de impresiones lo que hizo que Tom detuviera su viaje hacia la biblioteca cuando vio a una Ravenclaw familiar sentada sola en una alcoba. ¿Julieta? ¿Julia? ¿Jill? ¿Algo u otro Landley? No, ¿Landry? Una de las dos chicas Ravenclaw que había conocido hace un tiempo en la biblioteca. Había estado consolando a su oprimida amiga entonces, pero ahora parecía que un problema también la había encontrado.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, es que ella era una sangre pura. Y Tom necesitaba recolectar a todos los sangre pura que podía, sin hacer que pareciera que estaba recolectando nada.

— Landley, — dijo, acercándose a la bruja. — Te ves preocupada.

La bruja se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa, antes de reconocerlo. — Ryddle. Hola.

— Hola.

— La familia de Eliza todavía está a salvo, si es lo que te estabas preguntando, — dijo Landley, y Tom tardó un segundo en recordar quién era esta Eliza: era Dewitt, la otra Ravenclaw que había conocido con Landley. No se había estado preguntando por ella en absoluto, para ser honesto, pero ¿por qué corregir las suposiciones de Landley?

— Es bueno saberlo, — dijo Tom, — pero dudo que estés deprimida aquí sola por el bien de la familia de Dewitt.

— Mis problemas son significativamente menos graves que los de ella, — señaló Landey, antes de suspirar. — Es solo... cosas. Como nacido muggle en Slytherin, creo que puedes adivinar a qué me refiero cuando digo eso.

— Eres una sangre pura, — señaló Tom, nuevamente sin molestarse en corregir la suposición de la chica sobre él. Ella oiría de alguien más, muy pronto, que él era un mestizo. Al enfatizarlo ahora, a ella le parecería que a Tom le importaba demasiado la diferencia, lo que no encajaría en la imagen que estaba trabajando duro para construir.

Bueno, tal vez no esté trabajando duro todavía, pero... él estaba trabajando en eso.

— Soy una bruja, — dijo Landley. — Y quiero trabajar en el ministerio. Pero, ya sabes, eso no es... una carrera profesión socialmente aceptable para una bruja en estos tiempos, supongo. Es frustrante que incluso Estados Unidos permita a las brujas ocupar cargos en el gobierno: ¡Por el bien de Morgana su presidente es una mujer! Y sin embargo, el ministerio aquí no quiere que las brujas trabajen en ningún puesto importante del gobierno. Uno pensaría que, dado que Inglaterra tiene una princesa heredera, la situación sería diferente. ¡La princesa Elizabeth será reina algún día! ¡Pero no! En lugar de permitir el ingreso de brujas, seguirán contratando a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus amigos, sin preocuparse especialmente de si serían competentes o no. Y luego la gente se pregunta por qué terminamos con bufones incompetentes en el ministerio. Prefieren seguir embrujando sus propios traseros que admitir que una bruja puede hacer el trabajo que están aferrando desesperadamente.

— Eso es muy... — Tom hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta, antes de decidirse por — contraproducente. ¿Excluyen oficialmente a las mujeres, o es una regla no escrita?

— Es un poco de ambos, de verdad, — respondió con tristeza Landley. — Las brujas pueden solicitar puestos en el ministerio, pero para calificar, todos deben tener una licencia de aprendizaje para estudios políticos y gubernamentales. Sin embargo, los contratos de aprendizaje están muy desactualizados, no es que todos estén de acuerdo, y las brujas se consideran no aptas para el aprendizaje gubernamental o militar. Hay algunas excepciones, pero... esas brujas tenían conexiones y recomendaciones increíblemente fuertes. Lo cual no tengo en ese campo. Todos en mi familia son sanadores o pocionistas.

— Eso suena como una pérdida de recursos potenciales para el ministerio, — dijo Tom, no completamente sorprendido por lo que le dijeron. No era como si estuviera preocupado por los derechos de las mujeres por interés personal: no era una mujer, y tampoco Harry, por lo que no era exactamente su problema. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que las brujas y los magos no eran inherentemente desiguales, y asuntos como las competencias y capacidades no tenían nada que ver con el género, y todo que ver con el individuo. Por lo tanto, excluir a las brujas parecía un terrible desperdicio de recursos.

Y eso era algo que a Tom no le gustó.

— Las otras brujas que lograron ingresar al ministerio, — dijo Tom. — ¿Has contactado a alguna de ellas para solicitar un aprendizaje?

— Las brujas en el gobierno no aceptan aprendices, — respondió Landley de inmediato.

— Todavía no lo han hecho, quieres decir, — dijo Tom deliberadamente. Landley parecía esperanzada y vacilante, antes de asentir.

— Yo... les enviare una lechuza, — decidió. — Preguntare. En este punto, no tengo nada que perder. ¿Cierto?

— Correcto, — dijo Tom, emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener a alguien en el ministerio que le debía algo. — Dime cómo te va.

— Lo haré, — prometió Landley, y le sonrió al niño. — Gracias, Ryddle. No olvidare esto.

'_Mejor que no,'_ Tom pensó mientras observaba marcharse a la bruja. _'Porque algún día volveré a cobrar mis cuotas por todos estos favores, y es mejor que estés lista para ello.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Reunirse con Stephen y Lavinia para desayunar en Babbitty fue lo correcto, Harry decidió una vez que se había sentado a comer. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a las personas que lo rodeaban antes, y cuánto podría afectarle la compañía de otros, o la ausencia de estos.

— He estado escuchando más el canal de radio muggle, — dijo Lavinia, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y mirando a Stephen y Harry. — Todo es pesimismo, al parecer.

— Bueno, así es la guerra, — respondió Stephen. — ¿Has oído algo sobre Dunkerque? La evacuación está programada para comenzar el vigésimo sexto. Eso está a menos de una semana.

— En realidad no, — dijo Lavinia. — Pero son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

— Absolutamente, — estuvo de acuerdo Harry. — Pero también significa que estaremos asignando fuerzas de defensa desesperadamente necesarias para llevarlo a cabo. Eso nos estresa aquí.

— Las áreas mágicas están adecuadamente protegidas, — continuó Stephen, — ¿pero las muggle? No lo suficientemente bien. Y si los rumores de un Señor Oscuro son ciertos, bueno, lo son, pero si los rumores de que él tiene planes para nosotros, golpear a Gran Bretaña ahora sería... ideal, para algunos. Londres definitivamente seriá el blanco.

— ¿Otras ciudades estarán a salvo? — Lavinia preguntó, sorprendida. — ¿Estás seguro?

— No, no, eso no es para nada lo que quise decir, — se apresuró a explicar Stephen. — Con los recursos que tiene Alemania, ninguna área está fuera de los límites.

— El armamento muggle también ha evolucionado, — dijo Harry. — Y Alemania tiene fuertes aliados.

— No se ve bien, — asintió Stephen con cansancio, frunciendo el ceño. — Los alemanes ganaron la batalla de Zeeland, y Amiens en Francia también está bajo el dominio alemán. Sin mencionar que Bélgica definitivamente se rendirá ante ellos pronto.

— Hay algunas buenas noticias que he escuchado en la radio, — señaló Lavinia. — Me asegure específicamente de recordarlo. ¡Quizás Bélgica aguante! Nuestras tropas saldrán de Noruega pronto, ¿verdad? E Islandia está asegurada ahora también.

Harry, que ni siquiera sabía que había tropas británicas en Noruega, o que estaban invadiendo Islandia, suspiró en su bebida. Por otra parte, ¿la retirada de las tropas británicas no significaba que Noruega quedaría para los alemanes? — Las buenas noticias son algo por lo que definitivamente debemos estar atentos. — Merlín sabe que cuanto más dure esto, más valiosas serán estas buenas noticias.

— Les recordaré a los dos, entonces, — prometió Lavinia con una cálida sonrisa. — Cada vez que escuche algo bueno y estimulante, lo compartiré.

— Muy apreciado, — dijo Stephen, dándole a Lavinia una mirada que Harry no sabía descifrar, pero no obstante se sintió incómodo por eso. Lavinia agachó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver que sus orejas se ponían rojas. Cuando se volvió para atender a otro cliente por un momento, había una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad crees que el Señor Oscuro estará involucrado en la guerra? — Pregunto Harry. — ¿Qué pasa con los magos y brujas británicos que simpatizan con él?

— Oh Merlín, esos, — dijo con desprecio Stephen. — No hay duda de que el Señor Oscuro estará involucrado. Simplemente no sabemos cómo, y mientras él no esté aquí en la isla, hay muy poco que podamos hacer.

— ¿No has considerado formar un equipo y enviarlos tras él?

— Desafortunadamente no tengo la autoridad para hacer tal cosa, incluso si tuviéramos los recursos. Sin embargo, — dijo Stephen, — cuando se trata de aquellos que simpatizan con el Señor Oscuro, estamos buscando... vigilarlos. Desafortunadamente, simpatizar con él no es un delito, pero podríamos encontrar algo útil a través de ellos.

— Tiene sentido, — dijo Harry asintiendo, justo cuando Lavinia regresaba.

— Pobre Sr. Doyle, — suspiró, apoyándose contra el mostrador y asintiendo con la cabeza al cliente al que acababa de entregarle una pinta entera de whisky de fuego. — Su contador ha estado amenazando con renunciar durante semanas, y parece cada vez más probable que lo haga. — Doyle es muy malo con los números, pero no puedes confiar en cualquiera con un trabajo como ese.

— ¿Por qué va a renunciar? — Pregunto Harry confundido. ¿Trabajar para Doyle realmente era tan malo? ¿Era dueño de una tienda? Harry estaba seguro de haber visto al hombre atendiendo una tienda de equipos deportivos cerca. Lavinia se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

— Él es francés, — respondió ella. — El contable, quiero decir. Está nervioso por la guerra en casa, supongo.

— ¿Va a volver a Francia entonces? ¡Seguramente quedarse aquí sería más seguro!

— Además, — dijo Stephen, — sin importar los peligros que se avecinan, es sorprendente que alguien tenga tanta prisa por abandonar Inglaterra.

— Es difícil imaginar que está ocurriendo una guerra, — confesó Lavinia tímidamente. Quiero decir, lo sé, por supuesto. Escucho noticias al respecto, y ustedes dos también hablan de eso, pero... aquí todo es tan tranquilo, es extraño pensar que no continuará así hasta el final.

— Es poco probable que el Callejón Vertical sufra, — le dijo Stephen. — Este lugar está tan bien protegido como el Callejón Diagon, con las viviendas de los funcionarios del gobierno y otras personas importantes en esta área. ¿Otras ciudades, sin embargo? Eventualmente podrían terminar con un trato peor.

— Esperemos lo mejor, independientemente de lo que temamos, — insistió Lavinia. — No es que seremos atacados mañana, ¿verdad?

— No, — asintió Stephen. — Mañana no.

No en Inglaterra, al menos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tomó casi una semana para que algo sucediera en relación con la situación de Diggory. Comenzó con Avery, moviéndose nerviosamente alrededor de Tom durante casi los siete días completos. Nott siguió mirándolo de forma extraña, y Lestrange se mantuvo a una distancia mayor que nunca. Tom esperaba que Mulciber comenzara a actuar de manera diferente también, pero en lugar de actuar como Avery, Mulciber simplemente se sentó junto a Tom en la sala común al final del séptimo día y dijo:

— Hay un rumor de que hablas Parsel.

— Oh, Merlín, — gimió Avery, retorciéndose las manos angustiado. — Te dije que no es así como se supone que debes hacer para descubrir las cosas.

— ¿Por qué? — Mulciber preguntó, pero luego continuó, claramente no lo suficientemente interesado como para escuchar realmente la respuesta de Avery— Entonces. ¿Hablas Parsel, sí o no?

Tom los miró a los dos en silencio por unos momentos, antes de marcar cuidadosamente la página en la que estaba y dejar a un lado su libro. Era muy consciente de que las personas a su alrededor estaban intentando escuchar esta conversación, mientras simulaban estar haciendo otra cosa. Qué bien. Tom necesitaba esa curiosidad, incluso si no iba a admitir nada en público.

— No aprecio rumores como ese, — respondió Tom, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio compartido. — Quiero leer en paz. Lo que no está sucediendo aquí, si ustedes dos insisten en hacerme preguntas que no deseo responder. — Como era de esperar, tanto Avery como Mulciber lo siguieron con entusiasmo; después de todo, no había respondido a la pregunta de Mulciber.

— Lo siento, — dijo Mulciber, sin sonar apenado en absoluto, tan pronto como entraron al dormitorio, — probablemente no debería haberte preguntado eso en la sala común.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? — Tom preguntó, curioso. Mulciber sonrió, y Tom no pudo, por su vida, recordar la última vez que había visto esa pequeña sonrisa fea. Le recordó por qué este sangre pura en particular, más que nadie, era su mejor amigo. Algunos días Tom sospechaba que si tuviera que lanzar un imperdonable frente a Mulciber, el otro chico no se inmutaría. Era... encantador. Liberador. Además que el chico era inteligente.

— Si hubieras querido deshacerte de ese rumor, podrías haberlo hecho entonces, — respondió Mulciber. — El hecho de que no lo hayas negado significa que no querías desalentar el rumor.

— ¿Y qué te dice eso? — Tom quería saber. Mulciber se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos.

— Solo que no querías desalentar el rumor, — repitió el otro chico. — Pero no si es o no realmente cierto.

— No tendrán una serpiente a mano, ¿verdad? — Tom preguntó entonces. Avery chilló, sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes? ¿Hablas Parsel?

— No voy a decir sí o no antes de demostrárselo a ustedes, — dijo Tom. — Así que, tráiganme una serpiente y se los mostraré.

— Eso es una molestia, — suspiró Mulciber. — Al, ve a pedir prestada la serpiente de Diggory. Ella es la que comenzó todo esto de todos modos.

— No le digas para qué, — dijo Tom.

— Pero ella va a adivinar, — dijo Avery, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — Todo el mundo lo hará.

— Pueden adivinar todo lo que quieren, — dijo con desdén Tom. — Disfruta siendo uno de los pocos que realmente lo sabe con certeza. — Esto, por cualquier razón, parecí atraer a Avery. El niño estaba sonriendo brillantemente cuando se fue a buscar a Diggory.

— Es tan simple, — suspiró Mulciber, sonando casi cariñoso. — Como un animal.

— Gracias, — dijo Tom de repente, mirando al niño. — Por darme la opción de poner fin a los rumores. Agradezco el gesto.

— No es solo ser un buen amigo de mi parte, ya sabes, — admitió Mulciber, sentándose en su cama y recostándose contra las numerosas almohadas que tenía. — Puedo decir que estás haciendo algo. No sé qué, pero así es. Y sea lo que sea, quiero ver que suceda. Siempre haces cosas interesantes, incluso si Al nunca se da cuenta de nada de eso.

— ¿No te molesta no saber lo que planeo hacer? — Tom dijo. No era como si realmente le dijera algo a Mulciber, de verdad. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era su objetivo al final. — ¿Estás contento con solo sentarte y mirar?

— La vida es tan aburrida que apenas puedo permanecer despierto, — admitió Mulciber encogiéndose de hombros. — Eso me hace apreciar cualquier pequeña sorpresa que se me presente.

— Pensé que tenías algún tipo de trastorno del sueño, — dijo Tom. — No que te estabas quedando dormido en todas partes porque estás aburrido.

— Eso también, — dijo Mulciber. — Hipersomnia, dijo uno de los sanadores de mi madre. No me incomoda.

A Mulciber no le molestaba, y a Tom tampoco le importaba lo suficiente como para molestarse en su nombre. — Bueno.

— Estoy de vuelta, — dijo Avery, llegando con la serpiente de Diggory en sus manos. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación del dormitorio con fuerza suficiente para que se cerrara de golpe. — Nott quería seguirme. Preguntado si vas a hablar con la serpiente y si él también podía ver. Sé que realmente no te gusta Nott, así que le dije que probablemente lo necesitan en otro lugar.

'_Ese idiota copuchento,'_ Tom pensó con amargura, molesto con Nott por haber intentado abrirse camino hasta su compañía una vez más. — Me sorprende que se haya dado por vencido.

— Probablemente va a escuchar detrás de la puerta, — murmuró Mulciber en voz baja. — Así que lo que demuestres aquí será conocido por el público en general lo suficientemente pronto.

— Eso está bien, — dijo Tom, complacido.

— ¿Por qué no hacer esto en la sala común, entonces? — Avery preguntó, confundido. — ¿Si no importa que todos se enteren?

— No es alardear si las personas se enteran por sí mismas, — respondió Mulciber en nombre de Tom. — Todavía podrá fingir que no le importa impresionar a la gente, mientras que en realidad está impresionando a la gente.

— A quién le importa Nott, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Pásame esa serpiente, Avery, y escucha.

Era... ideal. Esta situación en la que se había metido, podría convertirse en algo muy beneficioso. Y si impresionar a un montón de entrometidos Slytherins era algo que Tom necesitaba hacer para obtener una mejor posición en su casa, entonces los impresionaría.

A ellos y todos los demás.


	30. Opciones y Oportunidades

**Opciones y Oportunidades**

De Mussolini a Marshal Badoglio (Jefe de la Fuerzas Armadas), sobre la participación de Italia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial:  
_"_ _Solo necesito unos pocos miles de muertos para poder sentarme en la conferencia de paz como un hombre que ha luchado."_

**1940**

En menos de una semana, Tom volverá para el verano. Merlín, momentos como estos hacían que Harry se maravillara de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Sabía que aún había muchos problemas por delante, todo lo relacionado con la guerra muggle, y Grindelwald, e incluso Arcturus... sin mencionar la delicada tarea de guiar a Tom hacia una carrera intelectual y económicamente satisfactoria, sin ningún asesinato o conspiraciones gubernamentales.

' _¿Doyle no necesitaba un contador?' _Harry penso de repente. ¿Era apropiado preguntarle a Tom si quería un trabajo de verano de algún tipo? Al chico le encantaban los números, y tal vez Doyle le permitiría trabajar pocas horas. Tom aún era joven, después de todo. _'Por otra parte, Lavinia lo había hecho sonar como si Doyle tuviera una desesperada necesidad de ayuda. Si lograbamos convencerlo de que Tom era competente, ¿seguramente estaría feliz de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer el trabajo?'_

Harry no dudaba de que Tom estaría interesado. Cada vez que Tom le enviaba una carta que no estaba centrada en un tema específico o una pregunta, solía hablar sobre las deficiencias de los sistemas de gestión financiera del mundo mágico y su falta de respeto por los credos contables y bancarios. Tom también, y no era la primera vez que el niño había expresado esta opinión, desaprobaba de todo corazón dejar la banca por completo bajo el manejo de los duendes, decía que no se podía permitir que un sector tan importante permaneciera bajo el control de una raza que no estaba sujeta a las mismas expectativas legales que las personas que Tom podría conquistar, así que no era algo que él alguna vez aceptaría. Harry no estaba seguro de si Tom sabía que Harry había descubierto su razonamiento real detrás de sus argumentos, pero decidió que incluso si Tom no lo sabía, no había necesidad de decirle. El chico realmente parecía disfrutar la idea de saber más que Harry.

Era algo gracioso. Y un poco lindo también. Además, si estos eran los peores pensamientos que tenía Tom, ¿no era eso ya mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido? Al menos Tom no estaba ahí fuera absorbiendo las creencias de los puristas de sangre como Black.

Harry hizo una mueca y apartó con firmeza cualquier pensamiento sobre Arcturus Black.

A pesar de que Gran Bretaña estaba oficialmente en guerra, a la comunidad mágica no parecía importarle. Aquellos que no pensaban en los muggles, sentían claramente que la guerra de muggles era algo que nunca los alcanzaría. Harry lo sabía mejor. Afortunadamente, parecía que no era el único que era consciente de lo falsa que era la sensación de seguridad, Stephen le había dado a conocer que el Ministerio, o al menos los Aurores, estaban al tanto de las batallas en curso y estaban preocupados. La gente como Lavinia, también, que se había acostumbrado a escuchar los canales de radio Muggle, tenía una idea decente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Curiosamente, la mayoría de las misiones como Testigos de Harry durante los últimos meses habían estado lejos del frente de guerra europeo y se habían centrado más en las personas que en los eventos. Los mensajes de Trelawney siempre eran cortos, y él no sabía si ella deliberadamente lo mantenía alejado de las misiones relacionadas con la guerra, o si esto era solo una coincidencia.

' _¿Y porque lo haría ella?' _Harry pensó entonces. No era como si las misiones de los Testigos fueran entregadas selectivamente, ibas a donde te enviaba tu Vidente, y eso era todo. ¿Se estaba deteniendo Trelawney después del incidente de Harry con Grindelwald? Ojala que no, ni siquiera fue malo. Bueno, no estuvo mal en comparación con todo lo demás por lo que Harry había pasado. También a veces le preocupaba cuán infrecuentes eran sus misiones. Incluso ahora volvería a Babbitty's para pasar tiempo con Stephen y Lavinia, en lugar de prepararse para una misión. Porque, de nuevo, no había misiones para él.

' _¿Debería mandarle una lechuza a Trelawney para preguntarle sobre eso?'_ Harry pensó mientras terminaba de lavar los platos que había utilizado para el almuerzo antes. _'_ _Esto suena como un tema potencialmente sensible.'_ Quizás podría pedirles a los demás sus opiniones. Lavinia era especialmente buena para entender a las personas.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry llegó a Babbitty más tarde ese día, se le olvidaron todos los planes de pedir sus opiniones sobre la falta de comunicación de Trelawney. El ambiente era sombrío, e incluso las personas que no parecían preocuparse demasiado por las noticias muggles, estaban mucho más tranquilas de lo habitual. El sonido de la radio era fuerte, pero Harry reconoció que la melodía era una de las utilizadas entre transmisiones de noticias.

— ¿Que sucede? — Harry preguntó, tomando asiento al lado de Stephen. — Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme al día con los últimos eventos. ¿Pasó algo malo?

— Ciertamente sucedieron algunas cosas, — dijo Stephen, con voz amarga. Noruega se ha rendido oficialmente a Alemania. Malta está bajo asedio. E Italia declaró la guerra a Gran Bretaña. Grandes cosas suceden en tres, ¿no?

— Um, — dijo Harry. — ¿Por qué Italia hizo eso ahora?

— Es ese maldito Mussolini, — dijo Stephen, visiblemente molesto. — El tonto piensa que tiene lo necesario para encargarse de nosotros. Apenas puede manejar a Libia; en realidad, no, no puede. Están dando vueltas alrededor de él desde Zawya hasta Susa, ¡y ahora quiere declararnos una guerra!

— ¿Está siguiendo las órdenes de ese tipo de Hitler, crees? — Lavinia preguntó.

— Ciertamente quiere atraer a Hitler, — respondió Stephen, — pero no, no creo que los alemanes estén particularmente interesados en lo que esté sucediendo en África. Tienen sus manos llenas con sus frentes actuales. No, esto es algo que al pequeño imbécil Mussolini se le ocurrió por su cuenta. La pequeña rata.

— ¿Lo conociste? — Harry preguntó, sorprendido por la vehemencia de la aversión de Stephen hacia el dictador italiano. Stephen asintió con el ceño fruncido.

— Una vez en persona, — respondió. — Y un millón de veces en acción, ya que todo lo que hace parece causar más problemas al OIA.

— Oh, eso me recuerda, — comenzó Lavinia. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la Asociación Internacional de Aurores y la Oficina Internacional de Aurores? He oído que la gente usa ambos términos.

— AIA es el término viejo, — le dijo Stephen. — Se cambió el año pasado a OIA cuando se implementaron las nuevas regulaciones. La gente tarda en ponerse al día.

Si se sabe que Mussolini es una persona tan problemática para el OIA, — dijo Harry, dirigiendo la conversación de regreso a la guerra. — Entonces, ¿no se esperaba que eventualmente hiciera esto? Quiero decir, él se ha aliado públicamente con Hitler, después de todo. Declarar una guerra contra Gran Bretaña era algo... inevitable, para él.

— Supongo, — dijo Stephen, suspirando con cansancio. — Solo espero que esto no empeore. La forma en que van las cosas. Gran Bretaña estará sola luchando contra toda la Europa nazi.

— Esperemos que no, — dijo Harry, aunque el conocimiento de cuánto peor sería la situación en el futuro, pesaba mucho en su corazón.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— El semestre acaba de terminar, y ya estoy temiendo septiembre, — dijo Avery, arrojando un calcetín en su baúl. — Apenas pasé Encantamientos este año, ¿qué haré cuando sea más difícil?

— Siempre podrías considerar estudiar, — dijo Rosier, rodando los ojos. El chico había terminado de empacar y estaba esperando que Lestrange terminara antes de irse. — Teniendo en cuenta la compañía que tienes, habría pensado que ya haces mucho de eso.

— La compañía que mantiene no es responsable de su rendimiento académico, — señaló Mulciber, con tono suave. — Al, date prisa. Si terminamos sin encontrar un compartimento y terminamos con todos los demás en uno de los cohes más grandes, te hechizaré.

— Ya terminé, terminé, — dijo Avery, saltando sobre su baúl para cerrarlo. — Además, la compañía que tengo puede hacer que tu propia serpiente te muerda, Chad, así que ten cuidado. Si tuvieras una serpiente, eso es.

— No estoy involucrado en esa declaración, — dijo Tom, su deseo hacer que una serpiente mordiera a Rosier inexistente en este momento. — Deja de decir cosas así.

— Todavía no te he escuchado decir una palabra a una serpiente, — señaló Nott. — ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo? — Tom, quien durante las últimas semanas fingió deliberadamente resbalar y usar Lengua de Parsel alrededor de personas que no eran sus amigos, Lestrange, por ejemplo, sabía que no tenía nada que demostrar y que no necesitaba responder a nada que Nott implicara.

— En lugar de preocuparte por eso, ¿no deberías pensar en qué hacer el próximo año? — Tom dijo. — Quiero decir, ni siquiera ganamos la copa de Quidditch. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de todos.

— Me desempeñé bien en los juegos, — espetó Nott, y oh, maravilloso, ¿Tom finalmente había encontrado una manera fácil de meterse debajo de su piel? Bien. — Nuestro problema no fuimos nosotros los cazadores. ¡Nuestro problema era Bulstrode, que ni siquiera debería ser un buscador, por el bien de Circe!

— Podría ser un buscador el próximo año, — dijo Avery de repente. — Carrow se va del equipo, ¿verdad? Desde el séptimo año los estudiantes no pueden jugar. Con un poco de suerte, quien sea el próximo capitán, no me odiará.

— No te odia, — argumentó Nott. — Simplemente sabe que no eres un buen buscador. También eres demasiado pequeño para ser un golpeador. Prueba cazador en su lugar. Habrá un lugar libre.

— Perdí interés en toda esta conversación, — dijo Mulciber de repente, arrastrando su baúl detrás de él cuando se acercó a Tom junto a la puerta. — En realidad, eso es una mentira. Para empezar, nunca tuve ningún interés en ella. Tengo hambre, sueño y molestia. Me voy.

— Usualmente eres el último en terminar, — dijo Tom, cuando él y Mulciber salieron de los dormitorios Slytherin. — Y es raro verte tan ágil. ¿Todo está bien?

— Me he estado molestando más fácilmente últimamente, — admitió Mulciber con cierta reticencia. — No sé por qué. Tal vez necesito dormir más.

— Tu sueño no ha disminuido notablemente de lo que era antes, — señaló Tom. — Quizás solo necesites un descanso de la gente.

— Oh, eso es definitivamente algo que esperar, — acordó Mulciber.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar al tren, lo que les facilitó encontrar un compartimento vacío. Mulciber se apresuró a tomar una siesta, dejando a Tom solo con sus pensamientos. Extrañaba a Harry y no podía esperar para verlo, pero tenía que decidir qué decirle al hombre sobre sus travesuras en Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, no era como si Harry tuviera otras fuentes para obtener información, ciertamente no los Black, a pesar de la supuesta amistad de Harry con su madre fallecida.

Fue entonces cuando Tom fue golpeado con una realización bastante desafortunada: tenía que tomar una decisión.

Orion Black sería un aliado inmensamente útil para perseguir. Tom quería más de la vida de lo que la sociedad consideraría apropiado para alguien con sus antecedentes. Quería los trabajos que estaban reservados para los herederos de familias prominentes. Quería el dinero que venía a estas personas, quería la influencia y el poder, aunque solo fuera para hacer su vida mucho más fácil. Había experimentado lo suficiente como para estar en una posición desfavorecida, y Tom no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese estado de cosas continuara por más tiempo del necesario.

Conocer a esa chica Ravenclaw... ¿Landley? Algo asi. Conocerla le había recordado a Tom las cosas por las que él también tendría que preocuparse en el futuro. Encontrar el tipo de empleo que quería no sería tan fácil para él como lo sería para sus compañeros. Era joven, demasiado joven, para muchas cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que Rosier, por ejemplo, ya estaba preparado para acompañar a su padre en su oficina durante las vacaciones de verano. Lestrange había estado recibiendo capacitación para ocuparse del negocio familiar durante años. Incluso Avery no ignoraba por completo cómo se manejaba una fortuna. Tom, a pesar de todo lo que Harry le había dado, se estaba quedando atrás.

Lo que lo llevó de regreso a la elección que tendría que hacer, si comenzaba a cultivar activamente alianzas con personas que serían útiles para él en el futuro, como los Black, significaba acercar a Harry a las atenciones de las personas que no eran necesariamente buenas para él. Lord Black ciertamente no era alguien que Tom quisiera cerca de Harry, pero si pasaba tiempo con Orion, sería muy probable que Lord Black entrara en sus vida

'_Pero si no tomo ese riesgo,' _Tom pensó_, 'podría terminar perdiendo algo valioso.'_ Ser amigo de Orion Black seguramente haría maravillas con sus oportunidades profesionales.

— Oh, gracias a Merlín, aquí estás, — dijo Avery, abriendo la puerta del compartimento y sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos. — ¡No puedo creer que me hayan dejado! Tuve que caminar aquí con Nott, y luego tuve que descubrir cómo perderlo antes de encontrarlos a ustedes dos, porque sé que Tom lo odia. Y siguió preguntándome sobre la cosa de la lengua Parsel todo el tiempo. De todos modos, eso fue estresante, pero aquí estoy. Oh, ¿Elliott está dormido? Genial. Hola Tom, adivina lo que dijo Chad después de que te fuiste...

Seguramente, seguramente, también podría beneficiarse de Avery, de alguna manera. Si Tom tenía que soportar la charla constante del otro chico, quería desesperadamente algo por la molestia.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Esperar a Tom en King's Cross siempre era algo que Harry no podía evitar encontrar agradable. Le recordaba sus propios años en Hogwarts, a pesar de lo diferente que era todo. Ahora, más que nunca, ver a Tom sano y feliz le daría algo de paz. Ver a Tom trabajar en sus tareas escolares y leer sobre cosas que le interesaban, cosas inofensivas como las teorías financieras y eso, era algo que siempre hacia que Harry se sintiera tranquilo, sin importar los desastres del mundo que los rodeaba.

Y, Merlín, qué desastres eran. Las guerras eran desastres. Calamidades provocadas por el hombre de las que la gente no entendía la verdadera devastación, a menos que las observaran de primera mano. La semana pasada, en el norte de Francia, más de diez mil soldados británicos habían sido capturados, París estaba ocupada por tropas alemanas, y hace tres horas la Unión Soviética les dio a Letonia y Estonia un ultimátum de ocho horas para rendirse. Lituania había recibido una oferta similar ayer. El mundo estaba cambiando tan rápido que dejar la radio por un período de tiempo inquietaba a Harry: cualquier cosa podría pasar. Y aunque Harry había pensado que había estudiado la segunda guerra mundial lo suficientemente bien, ahora estaba claro que había mucho más de lo que no había leído.

' _En todo caso, ¿cuánto de lo que está sucediendo llegara a los libros de historia?'_ pensó, antes de sacudir la cabeza y decidir no aferrarse a esos pensamientos tan sombríos hoy. No cuando Tom estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts finalmente se detuvo en la estación, y las puertas se abrieron con estudiantes saliendo, Harry se levantó. Había un burbujeante sentimiento de felicidad dentro de él, y no contuvo su sonrisa cuando vio a Tom finalmente emerger con dos de sus amigos justo detrás de él. Tom, como siempre, dejó a los otros dos sin despedirse, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Harry en el momento en que lo vio.

— Estás más alto, — dijo Harry, envolviendo a Tom en un rápido abrazo. Pasarían algunos años antes de que Tom alcanzara la altura de Harry, pero ya estaba claro que ahora era mucho más alto de lo que Harry había sido a su edad. Voldemort había sido un hombre alto, aunque era imposible decir cuánto porque no sabía si su genética era la misma en su segundo cuerpo.

'_Voldemort no existe. No hay razón para pensar en él.'_

— Hueles bien, — respondió Tom, apoyándose contra Harry por un momento, antes de tirar del hombre hacia la chimenea más cercana. — Vamos a casa. No puedo esperar para estar lejos de todas estas personas. — Y aunque la casa a la que iban no era su verdadera casa en Dulwich, todavía era un lugar al que Tom claramente se había acostumbrado.

Tan pronto como llegaron al departamento, el niño se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha, mientras le contaba a Harry sobre su año. — Por cierto, — gritó el chico desde el baño. — ¡Hay algo sobre lo que quiero preguntarte!

— ¿No deberías esperar hasta que estés realmente aquí y no allí? — Harry gritó, sin lugar a dudas divertido mientras ponía la mesa. Había preparado un almuerzo rápido para él y para Tom, sabiendo lo hambriento que estaría el niño después del viaje en tren. — ¡Apenas puedo escucharte!

'_Es mucho mejor cuando Tom está en casa,' _Harry pensó sonriendo para sí mismo._ 'Vivir solo no es malo, pero vivir con Tom es mejor.'_ Incluso si eso significaba que el tiempo que pasaría con Stephen y Lavinia se acortaría mucho, no le importaba.

— Está bien, entonces, — dijo Tom tan pronto como regresó de su ducha rápida. Miró la comida con expresión satisfecha, antes de sentarse y comenzar a comer. — Mulciber y Avery se enteraron de lo del Parsel. Recuerdo que realmente no sabías mucho sobre mis padres, pero ¿hay alguna forma de saber más sobre ellos?

— Uh, espera, ¿qué? — De todas las cosas sobre las que esperaba que le preguntaran, esto no era todo. Por otra parte, ¿no debería haber esperado la pregunta? — ¿Tus padres?

— Sí. Los Gaunt, o como los llamaste. Y los muggles también, supongo.

Harry no sabía qué haría Tom si alguna vez conocía a su padre, pero realmente dudaba de que Tom lo mataría en esta vida. Y por mucho que no quisiera que Tom descubriera quiénes eran sus padres, ocultar esa información probablemente molestaría al niño si finalmente se enteraba. Era una de esas cosas con las que Harry no quería arriesgarse. Por eso decidió decirle algo lo más cercano a la verdad posible, sin revelar demasiado. — No sé si tu padre está vivo, o si hay familiares de tu madre que todavía estén cerca. Sin embargo, hay formas de rastrear tu herencia, y a veces es posible identificar a los miembros de la familia vivos de esa manera.

Allí. Nada revelado realmente, pero tampoco ninguna mentira contada.

— No sé si quiero conocerlos, — dijo Tom después de un momento, empujando un pedazo de brócoli alrededor de su plato. — Solo quiero saber más de lo que sé ahora.

— Creo que es perfectamente normal querer aprender más, — le aseguró Harry, a pesar de su propia aprensión. — Personalmente me gustaría que fueras un poco mayor antes de buscar a algún familiar perdido, pero decidas lo que decidas hacer, te ayudaré con eso.

La cabeza de Tom se levantó, y le dio a Harry una mirada que... no era fácil de entender. Una mirada aguda que parecía atravesarlo, y por un momento las facciones del niño parecieron casi... reptilianas. Rocoso e inmóvil, casi como una estatua. Sin embargo, la expresión desapareció tan pronto como Harry la vio, y un momento después Tom se volvió a su lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Realmente quieres decir eso, ¿cierto?, — dijo.

— Sí, — prometió Harry.

Tom era, después de todo, su razón de estar aquí. Era fácil de olvidar, la mayoría de las veces, pero Harry no podía evitar sentir que Voldemort estaba a solo algunas decisiones equivocadas. Y tenía un miedo desesperado de tomar esas decisiones equivocadas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¿Acaso Harry no se había lamentado por la falta de misiones relacionadas con la guerra que se le asignaron? No era que estuviera ansioso por participar en la guerra, pero la falta de misiones relacionadas con ella había sido extraña. Ahora, sin embargo, lo enviaban a la Cámara de los Comunes para asistir a uno de los muchos discursos conmovedores de Churchill. La mañana siguiente a la llegada de Tom, por supuesto.

— No sé cuándo volveré, — le dijo Harry a Tom, ajustando el cuello de su túnica de Testigo, — pero dudo que salga por más de unas pocas horas.

— Creo que me las arreglaré, de alguna manera, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Mantente a salvo.

— Lo haré, — prometió Harry, antes de aparecer directamente en el Palacio de Westminster. La Cámara de los Comunes era un lugar fácil para él para hacer su trabajo: en ningún momento estaría en peligro, y la cámara rara vez estaba tan llena que no encontraría un lugar para sentarse. Incluso ahora la mayoría de las personas se mantenían afuera, y Harry ya estaba esperando y listo cuando Churchill entró.

— Hablé el otro día, — comenzó Churchill, sin siquiera mirar los papeles en los que presumiblemente había escrito su discurso, — del desastre militar colosal que ocurrió cuando el Alto Mando francés no pudo retirar los ejércitos del norte de Bélgica en el momento en que sabían que el frente francés se rompió decisivamente en Sedan y en Meuse.

Había sido una pérdida terrible, terrible. Y mientras Churchill continuaba con su discurso, Harry no pudo evitar imaginar el sufrimiento de las personas que no sabían cómo terminaría la guerra. Para él, al menos, sin importar cuán preocupante fuera la situación, sabía que al final Gran Bretaña saldría victoriosa. Pero para todas estas personas, el futuro era incierto, y todo lo que sabían ahora era que Hitler tenía casi toda Europa bajo su control.

— No estoy recitando estos hechos con el propósito de recriminarlos, — dijo Churchill después de describir la situación en Francia. — Que juzgo completamente inútil e incluso dañino. Eso no nos lo podemos permitir. Los recuerdo para explicar por qué no tuvimos, como podríamos haber tenido, entre doce y catorce divisiones británicas luchando en la línea en esta gran batalla en lugar de solo tres. Ahora dejo todo esto a un lado. Lo puse en el estante, de donde los historiadores, cuando tengan tiempo, seleccionarán sus documentos para contar sus historias. Tenemos que pensar en el futuro y no en el pasado. — Luego pasó a discutir las divisiones en el parlamento y la contraproductividad de tales divisiones. Toda la cámara, tan ruidosa como solían ser sus invitados, estaba en silencio mientras Churchill hablaba.

— Los desastrosos acontecimientos militares que ocurrieron durante las últimas dos semanas no me han sorprendido. De hecho, indiqué hace quince días lo más claramente que pude a la Cámara que las peores posibilidades estaban abiertas; y dejé perfectamente claro que lo que sucediera en Francia no cambiaría la decisión de Gran Bretaña y el Imperio Británico de seguir luchando. De ser necesario durante años, de ser necesario, solos

Había algo... profundamente conmovedor en esas palabras. A pesar del miedo, a pesar de la posibilidad de luchar solo, esas palabras infundieron un desafío que Harry recordaba de sus batallas contra Voldemort. La resolución de luchar hasta el final, pase lo que pase.

— Tenemos en esta isla hoy una fuerza militar muy grande y poderosa, — dijo Churchill. — Esta fuerza comprende todas nuestras tropas mejor entrenadas y las mejores, incluidas miles de personas que ya midieron su calidad contra los alemanes y no se encontraron en desventaja. — En la actualidad, tenemos en armas en esta isla más de un millón y cuarto de hombres.

Cuanto más describía Churchill a las fuerzas armadas en Gran Bretaña, y en particular a la Armada británica, más esperanza podía ver Harry reflejado en los rostros de los asistentes. Él también se sintió más a gusto. No recordaba exactamente cuánto había sido golpeado Gran Bretaña durante la segunda guerra mundial, sabía que había habido algunos golpes, pero no cuántos, y se preguntó si había habido una razón para preocuparse tanto como hasta ahora. .

'_No seas estúpido,'_ Harry se recordó a sí mismo, entonces. Confundirse en una falsa sensación de seguridad era demasiado fácil, incluso con el conocimiento de cuán horribles serían las cosas. Sabía cuánto sufriría Gran Bretaña, incluso si no supiera cuántas ciudades serían afectadas.

— Durante los primeros cuatro años de la última guerra, los Aliados no experimentaron más que desastres y desilusión. Ese era nuestro miedo constante: un golpe tras otro, pérdidas terribles, peligros espantosos. Todo abortado. Y, sin embargo, al final de esos cuatro años, la moral de los Aliados era más alta que la de los alemanes, que habían pasado de un triunfo agresivo a otro, y que estaban en todas partes triunfantes invasores de las tierras en las que habían irrumpido. Durante esa guerra repetidamente nos hicimos la pregunta: ¿Cómo vamos a ganar? y nadie pudo responderlo con mucha precisión, hasta que al final, de repente, de manera inesperada, nuestro terrible enemigo se derrumbó ante nosotros, y estábamos tan llenos de victoria que en nuestra locura los tiramos a la basura.

Fue entonces cuando otro hombre entró silenciosamente por una de las puertas laterales y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia uno de los asistentes de Churchill. Harry, curioso por saber de qué se trataba, se acercó. Mientras Churchill continuaba su discurso sin ser molestado, sin dedicar un momento de atención al recién llegado, Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar al hombre en cuestión susurrarle al asistente.— Una vez que pueda, informe al Primer Ministro que Estonia, Letonia y Lituania acaban de declarada ocupación por la Unión Soviética.

' _¿Cómo estaban pasando las cosas tan rápido?'_ Harry pensó, inseguro de cómo reaccionar mientras observaba el cansancio y la resignación en la cara del hombre. Toda Europa estaba en guerra, y las fronteras estaban cambiando demasiado rápido para que cualquiera pudiera seguir el ritmo. ¿Cómo habían logrado los países europeos dejar de luchar después de la guerra mundial?

— No atenuamos nada de nuestras justas demandas; ni una jota ni una tilde retrocedemos. Checos, polacos, noruegos, holandeses, belgas han unido sus causas a las nuestras. Todo esto será restaurado, — declaró Churchill, su voz inquebrantablemente segura. Lo que el general Weygand llamó la batalla de Francia ha terminado. Espero que la batalla de Gran Bretaña esté a punto de comenzar.

Era el miedo a la próxima batalla lo que había ahuyentado a la gente de Londres e Inglaterra por completo. A la gente como el contador de Doyle. Todavía no había encontrado el tiempo para contarle a Tom sobre la posible oportunidad de que trabajara en números y ganara dinero, pero incluso la idea de eso ahora parecía casi insípida. ¿Cómo podía pensar en encontrar un trabajo de verano para Tom, cuando todo el país se estaba preparando para la guerra?

Por otra parte, habría vida aún después. ¿No tenía el deber de invertir en esa vida, por el bien de Tom?

— Hitler sabe que tendrá que rompernos en esta isla o perder la guerra. Si podemos hacer frente a él, toda Europa puede ser liberada y la vida del mundo puede avanzar hacia amplias tierras altas iluminadas por el sol. Pero si fallamos, entonces todo el mundo, incluidos los Estados Unidos, incluyendo todo lo que hemos conocido y cuidado, se hundirá en el abismo de una nueva era oscura que se hizo más siniestra, y quizás más prolongada, a las luces de la ciencia pervertida. Por lo tanto, aprendemos a cumplir con nuestros deberes, y así soportarnos, que si el Imperio británico y su Mancomunidad duran mil años, los hombres todavía dirán: "Esta fue su hora más gloriosa".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aunque presenciar el discurso de Churchill en la Cámara de los Comunes no fue físicamente agotador, Harry se sintió agotado cuando finalmente regresó a casa. Rápidamente trasladó los recuerdos y se alegró de que su trabajo no requiriera informes escritos. Tom, bendito fuera su corazón, pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y para cuando Harry se había duchado y había enviado la memoria había una taza de té esperándolo en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres, uh, hablar de eso? — Tom preguntó, aunque parecía incómodo. Amaba a Harry, realmente lo amaba, pero corazón a corazón no era lo suyo. — No pareces herido.

— No hubo pelea, — respondió Harry, y suspiró. — Simplemente... están sucediendo muchas cosas, y a veces es difícil darse cuenta de cuán desordenado está el mundo en este momento.

— No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? — Tom dijo. — Quiero decir, ya estás haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar cualquier pequeña cosa que puedas.

— Supongo, — acordó Harry, y revolvió el cabello de Tom. — Lo siento, he estado demasiado ocupado para preguntar, pero ¿cómo estuvo tu tiempo en Hogwarts? Sé que escribiste la mayor parte en tus cartas, pero me encanta oírte hablar de eso. ¿Lestrange te ha dado más problemas?

— Lestrange desearía poder darme problemas, — se burló Tom, y puso los ojos en blanco. — Sin embargo, ahora sabe que nadie se pondrá del lado de él contra mí. Excepto Nott, tal vez, porque Nott es sospechoso, poco confiable, viscoso y, en general, desagradable. Realmente no me gusta.

— Supuse, — dijo Harry, recordando los pocos casos en las cartas en las que Tom había expresado su disgusto hacia el otro chico Slytherin. — ¿Ha hecho... algo?

— Nada por lo que pueda culparlo. —Tom resopló hoscamente. — Él nunca dice ni hace nada, pero él solo... hay momentos en que simplemente le gusta recordarme que conocía a todos los demás antes que yo. ¡Como si eso importara! Y seguía haciendo comentarios acerca de que yo no era un sangre pura, hasta que Mulciber hizo algo. No sé lo que hizo, Mulciber es como... ya sabes, la gente se molesta porque duerme todo el tiempo, pero creo que deberían estar agradecidos. Es cruel cuando está despierto y molesto. Y ha sido incluso más malo últimamente que antes. Sin embargo, no conmigo. Él sabe mejor que eso.

Harry, quien recordó la reputación de Mulciber de otra vida, contuvo una mueca. — ¿Qué crees que lo está haciendo más... vicioso?

— No sé, — dijo Tom, claramente no interesado en saber la razón. — Pero es gracioso.

¿Era esto una cosa de la pubertad? Hermione le había dicho que a veces ciertos rasgos de la personalidad se manifestaban y fortalecían durante la pubertad, pero ¿eso incluía rasgos violentos y tendencia a la crueldad? ¿Era por eso que Tom se llevaba tan bien con Mulciber? ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado antes?

Excepto que no lo haría, se dio cuenta Harry. Tom no creía que la crueldad fuera notable.

Harry amaba al niño, realmente lo amaba. Mucho más de lo que había pensado que lo haría. Pero también sabía que no debía olvidarse de su potencial para las monstruosidades. Esto, en todo caso, era en lo que necesitaba concentrarse: ni en la guerra, ni en Grindelwald, ni siquiera en la batalla por Gran Bretaña. Estaba aquí por Tom, y con el propósito de evitar que Voldemort sucediera. Tener éxito en eso salvaría innumerables vidas.

Además, las malas noticias se detendrían eventualmente, ¿verdad? Harry no sabía cuándo llegaría el punto de inflexión, pero ¿cuánto podría empeorar la situación en Europa?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Una semana después, Francia se rindió ante los alemanes.


	31. Donde Ahora Hay Escombros

**Donde Ahora Hay Escombros**

**1940**

— ¿Planeas conocer a alguno de tus amigos durante el descanso? — Preguntó Harry, abriendo la ventana de la cocina para dejar entrar aire fresco. — ¿No sería un desperdicio pasar todo el día, o todo el verano, en el interior?

— No tengo planes, — respondió Tom, sin levantar la vista de en lo que estaba trabajando. Algo relacionado con números y gráficos, por lo que Harry podía ver. — Ninguno que involucre a otras personas, al menos. Me gusta hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Además, tengo que verlos lo suficiente en Hogwarts.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, solo un poco, para alentar a Tom a organizar al menos algunas reuniones con sus amigos, cuando una pequeña lechuza gris voló al alféizar de la ventana. El pájaro ululo y dejó caer un sobre que llevaba.

— Si eso es de Avery, no estoy en casa, — dijo Tom de inmediato. — De hecho, estoy en una excavación en Vietnam. Lo cual, curiosamente, es aún menos agotador que la compañía de Avery.

— Esa es una historia creíble, — dijo Harry, divertido. Sin embargo, su diversión se agotó rápidamente cuando abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta con algunas líneas escritas, era una invitación a cenar. De Arcturus Black. — UH oh.

— ¿Qué? — Tom finalmente levantó la vista de sus papeles y levantó una ceja cuando vio a Harry leyendo lo que acababa de llegar con el ceño fruncido.

— Black quiere que cenemos con él el próximo viernes, — dijo Harry, y Tom frunció el ceño al instante. ¡Seguramente Harry no lo aceptaría! ¿Por qué Black todavía le enviaba invitaciones de todos modos? ¿No las había rechazado Harry con suficiente fuerza en el pasado? ¿Qué había que hacer para que ese hombre finalmente los dejara en paz?

'_Aunque claro,'_ pensó_,' ¿esto no me ayudaría a ponerme en una mejor posición?'_ Ya había decidido asociarse con Orión, independientemente del riesgo que el padre del niño representaba para Harry. Tom sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería renunciar a una de sus pocas oportunidades de hacer conexiones útiles para algo que podría no suceder en absoluto. O podría suceder de todos modos. — ¿Lo estás considerando? — Tom terminó preguntando.

— No lo creo, — resopló Harry, buscando una pluma para escribir una respuesta rápida. — No es el tipo de persona con la que me gustaría cenar.

— Sus hijos también estarán allí, ¿verdad? — Tom señaló, las palabras se escaparon antes de darse cuenta. — Orion ha sido amable conmigo.

Ante esto, la mano de Harry se detuvo, la punta de la pluma a escasos centímetros del pergamino. Miró a Tom con una expresión de sorpresa, antes de decir vacilante: — ¿Quieres decir que crees que deberíamos... aceptar?

— Quiero decir que Black claramente no va a rendirse, — dijo Tom, pensando en trabajar rápido para justificar su postura sobre esto, sin decir directamente que era por el capital social que estaría ganando. — ¿Por qué no ir donde él para descubrir lo que realmente quiere, y luego... descubrir cómo hacer que pierda interés? Porque obviamente lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora no ha funcionado.

Harry se mordió el labio y pareció contemplativo. Tom no quería parecer demasiado interesado o preocupado, y decidió regresar a sus proyecciones económicas, a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía. Finalmente, después de casi un minuto de silencio, Harry suspiró.

— Puede que tengas razón, — dijo de mala gana. — No me gusta, pero dudo que Black se detenga incluso si lo rechazo ahora. Muy bien. No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, pero aquí vamos. Le diré que nos uniremos a él el viernes.

— Esto no significa que debas pasar tiempo con él solo, — se apresuró a recordarle Tom. — Y no dudes en hechizarlo si actúa fuera de lugar. — Una maldición cortante en la garganta funcionaría bien, aunque Tom no sentía que Harry apreciaría ese consejo. Sin embargo, no lo hacía menos útil.

— ¿Estás preocupado y quieres que nos vayamos? — Harry preguntó, empujando su respuesta en el sobre en el que había llegado la invitación, antes de entregársela a la lechuza. — ¿Cierto?

— No es que quiera ir, — dijo Tom. — Creo que podría ser necesario, esta vez, ir y ver si se puede hacer algo al respecto.

— Supongo, — murmuró Harry, y vio a la lechuza volar. Había una sensación de temor que lo invadía, y temía lo que la cena traería consigo. ¿Qué pasaría si Black lo tomaba como aliento y volvía a invitar a Harry? Eso era mucho más probable de lo que Tom parecía darse cuenta. Hablando de eso: ¿era la aceptación repentina del niño de la presencia de otros alrededor de Harry una señal de mejoría? Apenas había logrado aprender a tolerar a Stephen y Lavinia, y nunca había animado a Harry a buscar la presencia de otras personas como lo había hecho ahora. ¿Quizás asistir a Hogwarts finalmente le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de la importancia de la compañía de los demás?

De alguna manera Harry lo dudaba.

Él adoraba a Tom, pero sabía que no debía olvidar qué tipo de persona era. Era probable que el chico tuviera sus propios planes en marcha, y por cualquier razón, estos planes requerían su presencia en Grimmauld Place. ¿O era la compañía de Orion Black lo que Tom buscaba? Había mencionado al otro chico, después de todo. Dos veces.

'_Yo le prometí a Melania que cuidaría de sus dos hijos,'_ Harry pensó, incapaz de negar la culpa por no haber cumplido con su parte del trato. _'Me he contenido por miedo a poner a Tom en la línea de fuego. Pero si él quiere que de todas maneras nos asociemos con los Black, es mejor que cumpla con mi parte.'_

Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Si Harry iba a entrar en esta farsa de una amistad, bien podría considerar el juramento que Melania le había contado antes de su muerte. Y tal vez, como Tom parecía pensar, algo bueno saldría de eso.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Merlín_, lidiar con Grindelwald se estaba volviendo cada vez más desagradable. Por mucho que Arcturus se preocupara por la causa por la que luchaba el Señor Oscuro, no valía la pena tratar con el hombre tan a menudo. Cada vez que solicitaba la presencia de Arcturus, y viajaba a Alemania, terminaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo para él.

— ¿Aún no has encontrado a Ryddle? — Grindelwald preguntó, tono lleno de desprecio. No parecía molesto, sino más bien divertido y condescendiente al mismo tiempo. Como si descubriera que el rendimiento mediocre percibido de Arcturus era decepcionante, pero no sorprendente. Eso hizo hervir la sangre de Arcturus. Al final del día, él era un Black. ¿Y Grindelwald? Un Señor Oscuro o no, no provenía de la misma sangre noble que Arcturus. Y aunque era tentador admitir que no solo había encontrado a Ryddle, sino que estaba interactuando con él, se contuvo. Uno no ganaba batallas siguiendo el orgullo herido.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrarlo? — Grindelwald continuó. — Lo encontré instantáneamente cuando estaba en Inglaterra, y ni siquiera lo estaba buscando.

— La fortuna favorece a los audaces, mi lord, — respondió Arcturus, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa burlona. El mago alemán suspiró e indicó a una criada que rellenara su copa de vino. Ni siquiera un elfo doméstico. Y el vino no era uno que Arcturus reconociera, lo que significaba que era barato o muggle. Ninguna de las opciones indicaba nada más que Grindelwald era un hombre sin los gustos refinados de un sangre pura de antecedentes distinguidos. Como tal, si era o no digno de obediencia ciega se estaba volviendo cada vez más cuestionable.

Lo que era un problema, ¿no es asi? Arcutur había entrado en esta causa con tanta esperanza, impresionado por el poder del mago ante él, y sin embargo sintió que cada reunión lo alejaba ante cualquier posibilidad de una verdadera alianza con él. Si solo el Señor Oscuro hubiera sido inglés, seguramente habría sido mucho más adecuado. Mucho más refinado, por lo menos.

— Necesitaré que seas más afortunado, entonces, — dijo Grindelwald. "— No soy infinitamente paciente, mi amigo. — La amenaza de lo que traería el fracaso no se dijo. Esta vez, Arcturus no se molestó en contener su sonrisa burlona cuando respondió.

— Espero que su paciencia se extienda para acomodar las cosas hechas como favores, amigo, — dijo, listo para activar su traslador de emergencia de precaución en cualquier momento.

— ¿Favor, Arcturus? — Dijo Grindelwald, su voz suave y peligrosa. No hizo nada más que irritar a Arcturus.

— Por supuesto, — dijo, fingiendo sorprendida diversión. — Después de todo, ¿no soy Lord Black por derecho de nacimiento? ¿No estoy aquí, ayudándole, a pesar de no beneficiarme de nada? ¿Mi participación en sus planes es algo más que voluntaria? — Quizás hace algún tiempo hubiera dudado en dirigirse al Señor Oscuro con tanta falta de respeto, pero ahora lo hizo con la libertad de un hombre que sabía que no solo era el único agente inglés de Grindelwald con buena reputación, sino que podía abandonar las filas de Lord sin muchos problemas. El hombre no enviaría a nadie tras él a Inglaterra, e incluso si lo hiciera, no tendría un duelista tan bueno como Arcturus. Incluso ahora, con su traslador listo para sacarlo del peligro, no tenía nada que temer.

Recordarle a Grindelwald que no era un señor por derecho de nacimiento fue solo... por diversión. Quizás calmar su orgullo herido era para mejor, después de todo.

— Ya veo, — murmuró el Señor Oscuro, recostándose en su asiento con un suspiro. — Me disculpo, Lord Black. No quise menospreciar su favor, sin importar cuánto... tiempo requiera. Sin embargo, debe comprender que estoy acostumbrado a un horario de trabajo diferente. Cuando le digo a uno de mis hombres que complete una misión, tienden a completarla dentro de unos días, no unos pocos... meses.

— Sí, su competencia es ejemplar, — respondió Arcturus de inmediato. — Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que gran parte se puede acreditar a su disponibilidad. Yo, siendo quien soy, tengo mis propios deberes en Inglaterra. Y por mucho que me importe la causa, no puedo dejar mi trabajo a un lado por el simple hecho de hacerlo. A pesar de eso, estoy seguro de que, como hombre con mentalidad financiera, aprecia las contribuciones que he hecho hasta ahora.

— De hecho, — respondió Grindelwald, sin parecer molesto por su conversación. Sin embargo, por el cambio agitado de las otras personas en la habitación, Arcturus podía decir que su falta de respeto había sido notada. Bueno. Porque no sería bueno para nadie olvidar quién era y cuál era su posición en este mundo. Melania siempre le había dicho que el orgullo sería su perdición. Ella se había equivocado. El orgullo había armado su columna vertebral ante Grindelwald, y lo había levantado de donde había estado antes.

— Continuaré mi búsqueda de Ryddle, — dijo Arcturus, levantándose en una clara indicación de su partida planeada. — Y una vez que lo haya encontrado, estaré seguro de completar mi misión según las instrucciones. — Grindelwald lo miró antes de asentir lentamente. La expresión del hombre seguía siendo agradable, como siempre. Arcturus deseaba desesperadamente conocer alguna de las artes mentales que podrían haberle dado una idea de lo que el Señor Oscuro estaba pensando. Por desgracia, no lo hizo, y tendría que lidiar simplemente con su curiosidad.

Cuando Arcturus regresó a casa, pensó que nada podría mejorar su día. Sin embargo, cuando uno de sus elfos domésticos le dio la respuesta positiva de Harry a su invitación a cenar, el éxito anterior parecía más un aperitivo. Esto era lo que él quería. Esto era lo que recordaría de hoy.

Se sintió como una señal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Visitar Grimmauld Place fue desagradable. Contenía tantos recuerdos que Harry recordó la guerra, Sirius, las reuniones de la Orden... todas las preocupaciones y argumentos que había tenido allí, y los días estresantes que había pasado escondiéndose de Voldemort en las habitaciones oscuras y abandonadas de la casa. Era extraño no ver el retrato de la madre de Sirius cuando entró, y de hecho, toda la casa parecía mucho más clara de lo que Harry la había visto antes. Recordó la primera vez que visitó el lugar y como había pensado en lo grandioso que debió parecer durante sus buenos tiempos. Bueno, parecía que estos eran esos buenos momentos.

Si bien Arcturus Black no parecía favorecer las joyas, apreciaba los brillantes cristales y el oro, y las luces que los hacían brillar aún más. Había grandes pinturas al óleo con marcos dorados que colgaban de las paredes, y las alfombras que cubrían el piso eran gruesas y suaves. Los rieles a cada lado de la amplia escalera no se parecían en nada a las barras de metal ennegrecidas que Harry recordaba: eran plateadas, con esmeraldas en forma de pez nadando en la superficie.

En medio de todo este lujo, Harry estaba feliz de que él y Tom hubieran elegido usar sus túnicas más formales para la cena, era claramente lo que Arcturus esperaba de sus invitados a la cena. Arcturus, por su parte, estaba visiblemente complacido por el asombro silencioso de Harry, y fue francamente agradable cuando lo llevó al salón.

— Padre, — dijo Orión entonces. A Lucretia y a mí nos gustaría mostrarle un poco a Tom el lugar. ¿Podríamos ser excusados? — Aunque el chico ya había sido alto la última vez que Harry lo había visto, ahora era aún más alto. Su cabello oscuro también había crecido un poco, y ahora estaba sostenido en la nuca con un moño de algún tipo. Mientras tanto, Lucretia, que se parecía tanto a su madre, no había crecido mucho en altura. Sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos le recordó a Harry un poco a Ginny. Se había ido el cansancio con ojos llorosos, reemplazado por un desafío silencioso. Casi esperaba enfrentarse a la hostilidad de la niña, y se sorprendió cuando le sonrió.

Por Merlín, la había cagado, ¿no? Debería haber estado aquí para estos dos niños a pesar de su aprensión hacia su padre. Podía manejar a Arcturus. A Harry no le gustaba pelear, sinceramente, pero sabía que era una de las cosas en las que era particularmente bueno. Sabía que cualquier confrontación directa probablemente terminaría a su favor. Y, sin embargo, se había retenido, temiendo acercar a Tom a un mago como Arcturus.

— Sí, eso es aceptable, — respondió Arcturus. — Los llamarán para cenar pronto, así que tengan en cuenta sus actividades.

— Todavía no te he agradecido su invitación, — dijo Harry, tan pronto como los niños se fueron. — Tom tiende a aislarse durante los veranos, y es bueno para él encontrarse con amigos de vez en cuando.

— Su compañía me deleita, — respondió Arcturus, sin indicar aún cuánto. — Sin embargo, debo admitir que tengo algunas preocupaciones que me gustaría discutir con usted. O más bien, me gustaría continuar nuestra discusión anterior sobre el Señor Oscuro y la participación de Malfoy con él.

Hermione le había dicho una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que el problema con las personas inteligentes era que a veces se dejaban engañar por su propia inteligencia. La idea de ser mucho más inteligentes que todos los que los rodeaban, los cegaba ante la realidad de otras personas. Esa era, para Harry, la única explicación lógica de por qué Arcturus todavía pensaba que su encuadre de Malfoy estaba funcionando de alguna manera.

— Como eres un Testigo, tu simple palabra haría maravillas en advertir a la gente acerca de él, — continuó Arcturus. — Por supuesto, no te pediría tal cosa sin darte una prueba de su... posición con respecto a la causa del Señor Oscuro.

— Por el momento, simpatizar con Grindelwald no es un crimen, — señaló Harry. — Tendría que haber hecho algo que pueda estar directamente relacionado con una actividad criminal para que signifique algo en un tribunal de justicia. A menos que, por supuesto, se apruebe una ley que prohíba la simpatía pública con Grindelwald.

— Así es, — dijo Arcturus, sonando de repente muy contemplativo. Cuando entonces fueron informados de que la cena estaba lista, el hombre permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron todos sentados. Harry miró a Tom, cuya expresión se convirtió en una mirada practicada de indiferencia general. Pronto, sin embargo, el niño se vio envuelto en otra conversación con Orión, lo que le permitió a Harry concentrarse en Arcturus nuevamente.

— Tus palabras tienen mérito, — dijo finalmente el hombre. — Aunque para aprobar dicha ley, sería necesario presentar una prueba irrefutable del peligro de las actividades de Grindelwald.

— Es un criminal buscado en la mayoría de los países, — señaló Harry. — Eso no debería ser difícil.

— Para algunas personas, la criminalidad de sus actividades es poco preocupante, — dijo Arcturus. — No importa que sea un criminal, si es por las razones correctas. Para ellos, quiero decir.

— ¿Razones correctas? — Repitió Harry. — ¿Cuáles?

— Su causa, — dijo Arcturus. — Muchos creen en él y, por lo tanto, justifican cualquier sentimiento de simpatía hacia él. — Harry pensó en personas que, incluso después de saber todo lo que se sabía sobre los nazis, glorificarían sus atrocidades y minimizarían sus crímenes. Sabía que lo que Arcturus le decía era cierto, habría personas que se opondrían a la mera idea de condenar legalmente la discriminación.

Por mucho que a Harry le hubiera gustado seguir discutiendo la supuesta participación de Malfoy con Grindelwald, después de la cena sabía que había algo más importante que hacer. Había estudiado la verae amicitiae durante los últimos días y estaba preparado para dar el salto. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que Arcturus de alguna manera pudiera detenerlo. O que algo saldría mal. O que serían interrumpidos. Era una suerte que con votos como este, la intención importaba más que la redacción, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por las consecuencias de arruinar todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Cuando regresaron al salón, Harry respiró hondo y dejó a un lado su copa de vino. Arcturus pareció más que ligeramente interesado cuando Harry se aferró a su muñeca izquierda.

— Sé que es un hombre muy capaz, — comenzó Harry, — y que sus hijos se portan bien y son excepcionales. Pero nadie debería pasar por la pérdida de un cónyuge por su cuenta, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me ha contado sobre Malfoy y su relación con Grindelwald, ahora sé que es un buen hombre. Un hombre que espero llamar un buen amigo también. Entonces, Arcturus Black, sepa que durante los próximos tres años, si no toda mi vida, siempre seré un amigo y estaré a su lado como tal. Por naturaleza de verdaderos amigos.

Arcturus miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y atónitos, incluso cuando el voto se arremolinaba a su alrededor, estableciéndose. Miró a Harry como si ahora lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, y cuando el otro hombre lo soltó, dio un paso atrás. Incapaz de hablar en su estado de shock, simplemente miró a Harry por más tiempo, la decepción y los planes fallidos ardían dentro de él. Había incertidumbre, también, en sus pensamientos. ¿Harry hizo esto para arruinar intencionalmente sus planes, o realmente había caído por todo lo que le había dicho Arcturus? ¿Realmente pensaba que amistad era todo lo que Arcturus quería?

¿Qué más podría hacer sino aceptar? Los votos como estos no se rechazaron fácilmente, y Arcturus no quería arriesgarse a alienar a Harry en este punto. Esto atrasaría sus planes con respecto a Harry por al menos tres años, ¿y quién sabe dónde estaría cualquiera de ellos en ese momento?

Merlín, qué desastre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Hiciste algo, — dijo Tom tan pronto como regresaron a casa. — No estabas tan feliz antes.

— Tonterías, — respondió Harry alegremente. No podía creer lo afortunado que había sido de cumplir el voto. ¡Merlín, la cara de Black ha sido algo digno de ver! El hombre había estado inusualmente sumiso cuando Harry y Tom finalmente se despidieron. — Pareciste disfrutar un poco de la compañía de Orión y Lucrecia.

— Están bien, — admitió Tom. — Casi tan tolerables como Mulciber. — Ah, Mulciber. Harry realmente quería conocer al niño que había logrado convertirse en el estándar de Tom sobre cómo deberían comportarse las personas. Con suerte, dejaría de pensar en el aterrador Mortífago con su propia gran cantidad de maldiciones devastadoras, que habían causado tanto sufrimiento a Harry y sus amigos.

— ¿Ustedes encontraron intereses comunes de los que hablar? — Harry preguntó, curioso por saber. Los dos niños Black eran mayores que Tom, pero Tom era un poco más maduro que sus propios compañeros de todos modos.

— Orión sabe mucho sobre política, — respondió Tom. — Así que habla mucho de eso. Lucrecia estuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que ella habría hablado de Quidditch, pero no me gusta el Quidditch, así que no lo hicimos.

— ¿No podrías fingir un poco para incluirla?

— ¿No es la honestidad una virtud en este hogar?

Esa no era una discusión en la que Harry iba a entrar. — Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado algo interesante sobre Orión, porque probablemente pasaremos más tiempo con los Blak de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. No quería preocuparse, pero Harry era muy temerario a veces. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Sin aburrirte con los detalles, — comenzó Harry, — digamos que Arcturus Black no será un problema en los próximos tres años.

— No, por favor, abúrreme con los detalles, — dijo Tom. — Insisto. — En respuesta, Harry solo se rió mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse la túnica formal. Tom tomó algunas respiraciones relajantes antes de que él también hiciera lo mismo. Tendría que engañar a Harry para que le contara lo que había hecho más tarde, cuando el hombre no lo esperaba.

A pesar del extraño comportamiento de Harry, la noche había ido bien. Orión no era particularmente interesante, pero tenía un gran conocimiento del funcionamiento interno del ministerio, y le gustaba mostrar cuánto sabía. Tom solo necesitaría unas pocas visitas más como esta, antes de que pudiera contar con que Orión se acercara a él regularmente en Hogwarts también. ¡Y qué estímulo sería para él! No solo la gente sabía que era un hablante de Parsel, y oh, qué bien había funcionado eso, sino que cualquier asociación con un Black lo haría prácticamente intocable para personas como Lestrange y Nott.

Todavía le preocupaba dejar a Harry solo con el padre de Orión, pero parecía que Harry había logrado manejarse lo suficientemente bien. De algún modo.

Tom se cepilló los dientes, dobló su ropa sobre una silla y se metió en la cama. Estaba cansado y relajarse en el suave calor a su alrededor era fácil. El mundo exterior parecía estar en paz, y sus continuos éxitos lo habían tranquilizado.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando lo sorprendió el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. No tocando. Golpeando con fuerza. Tom se sentó y presto atención cuando escuchó a Harry salir corriendo de su habitación para abrir la puerta. Una voz familiar, Auror Brown, por lo que parecía, decía algo, sus palabras eran confusas y casi ininteligibles. Tom dejó la cama en silencio y presionó la oreja contra la puerta de su habitación para escuchar mejor.

— Cálmate, — decía Harry. — No entendí nada de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Qué está pasando?

— Cardiff, — dijo el Auror Brown después de algunas respiraciones fuertes, audiblemente sacudido y conmocionado. — Cardiff ha sido golpeado por los alemanes. St. Mungo quiere acoger a niños heridos de muggles que se dirigen a Hogwarts en el área, pero necesitamos un Testigo que se mantenga alerta y anote las estadísticas de pacientes entrantes y salientes. ¿Podrías? Merlín, nadie sabe qué pasó con el Testigo que estaba en Cardiff. Nadie ha podido encontrarlo todavía. Pero necesitamos…

— Sí, sí, por supuesto, — decía Harry. — Solo dame un segundo, me pondré mi túnica y se lo diré a Tom.

' _¿Acaso los Testigos no tenían sus propios sistemas de seguridad?' _Tom pensó mientras se alejaba de la puerta, para sentarse en su cama. ¿Qué tan dañinas fueron esas bombas si lograron llegar al Testigo? Por otra parte, no tuvo que ser la bomba directamente. ¿Sus protecciones quizás no sirvieron contra la caída de escombros y la implosión del suelo?

— Tom, — dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y asomándose. — ¿Escuchaste?, lo entiendo — Ya estaba usando su túnica de Testigo, y se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta mientras se ponía las botas.

— Ten cuidado, — le dijo Tom. — Te veré mañana.

— Intenta dormir un poco, — dijo Harry, y Tom asintió obedientemente, aunque sabía que no había posibilidad de eso. Cuando Harry y el Auror Brown se fueron, el departamento se sintió más vacío que nunca. Tom se movió para sentarse en el sofá en la sala de estar y se acurruco allí para esperar el regreso de Harry.

No podía imaginar cómo se verían las áreas afectadas en Cardiff, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Londres fuera golpeada así también.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Harry regresó por la mañana, encontró a Tom dormido en el sofá. Se sentía sucio y cansado, y la visión de Tom, ileso y seguro, tan diferente de los niños que había visto en San Mungo, fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra suave. Tocó suavemente la mejilla de Tom con los nudillos, antes de ponerse de pie para tomar una poción de pimienta. Sabía que debía irse a la cama y dormir por el cansancio, pero había accedido a encontrarse con Stephen en Babbitty en unas pocas horas, para discutir los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior y, con suerte, recibir una actualización sobre el Testigo desaparecido.

Después de bañarse, Merlín, eso se sintió bien, Harry regresó a la sala de estar y encontró a Tom sentado. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y se apoyó contra las almohadas, mirando a Harry en silencio.

— Hola, — dijo Harry, acariciando la cabeza de Tom y alisándose el pelo. — Decidiste no ir a la cama después de todo, ¿eh?

— No pude, — respondió Tom. — ¿No deberías dormir ahora?

— Tomé una poción, dormiré más tarde, — dijo Harry. — Voy a Babbitty después del desayuno. ¿Quieres venir?

— Sí, — dijo Tom. ¿Pero por qué estamos desayunando aquí? ¿Babbitty no tiene uno decente?

— Es un poco grasiento, y la comida grasosa tiende a ponerme mareado después de una poción de pimienta, — admitió Harry. — Nos haré algo ligero. No tenemos prisa, así que aún puedes dormir un poco más.

— No, — dijo Tom, finalmente dejando el sofá. — Ya terminé de dormir. ¿Qué pasó en Cardiff?

— La Luftwaffe, — suspiró Harry, y sacudió la cabeza. — Bueno, al menos ahora el Ministerio finalmente se está dando cuenta. Supongo que San Mungo los presionó.

— ¿El hospital tiene ese tipo de poder? — Tom preguntó, sorprendido.

— Bueno, en situaciones como estas, sí. No es que no haya otras instalaciones médicas para brujas y magos en Gran Bretaña, pero San Mungo es la más grande e influyente. Entonces, si la mayoría de los sanadores que trabajan allí y su junta directiva deciden hacer algo como acoger a los nacidos de muggles que aún no han sido admitidos en Hogwarts, comenzando su introducción a nuestro mundo temprano, el Ministerio realmente no puede detenerlo. Porque, en última instancia, San Mungo existe principalmente para las personas a las que sirve, no para el gobierno, — explicó Harry.

— Me sorprende que funcione, — dijo Tom. — Quiero decir, es sorprendente que ningún político haya tratado de presionarlos para que obedezcan o algo así.

— Podrían tener miedo de la reacción violenta que se les presentaría si lo intentaran, — dijo Harry. — Pero quién sabe, de verdad.

— Me gustaría aprender más sobre cómo funciona el ministerio, — suspiró Tom y frunció el ceño. — Pero no sé si algún libro lo describe adecuadamente.

— Pasarías aún más tiempo en el interior que ahora, — dijo Harry, antes de recordar algo que había querido discutir con Tom, en relación con sus actividades de verano. — Dime, ¿te interesaría un pequeño trabajo de contabilidad? El señor Doyle, propietario de la tienda de artículos deportivos, necesita desesperadamente que alguien le eche una mano, y pensé que tal vez quieras tener algo de dinero para ti.

— ¿Eso estaría bien? — Tom preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente más despierto que antes. — ¿No cree que soy demasiado joven?

— Lavinia le preguntó, — respondió Harry con una sonrisa. — Dijo que necesitarás leer sobre el sistema tributario, y si pasas un examen de algún tipo que es sobre eso, trabajarás durante unas horas todos los días. Aparentemente, no es un trabajo difícil, pero necesitaras algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte, y puede ser aburrido a largo plazo.

— ¿Hay algo específico que deba estudiar para el examen? — quería saber Tom, interesado e ignorando por completo la última parte de lo que Harry había dicho. Tom sabía que tendría mucho que demostrar, teniendo en cuenta su edad, pero Circe, si ya comenzaba a tener experiencia laboral, ¡estaría muy por delante de todos los demás para cuando se graduaran!

— Lav dijo que hay dos libros que tomará prestados de un amigo suyo, — dijo Harry. — Sin embargo, no estoy completamente seguro de lo difícil que será el material de estudio".

— Estaré bien, — dijo Tom con confianza. No tenía dudas de que no había ecuaciones matemáticas en las guías de contabilidad que lo confundieran. Ya había hecho muchos ejercicios por su cuenta, por puro interés, y esto no sería diferente. Por el contrario, la idea de ganar dinero mientras hacía lo que ya hacía por diversión era increíblemente emocionante.

¿Era esto lo que sentían los jugadores de Quidditch? Si era así, entonces quizás Tom podría dedicar un momento a sentirse feliz por ellos también.

Excepto Nott, si alguna vez se convertía en un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Nott no merecía la felicidad.

— Bueno, entonces, — dijo Harry, finalmente terminando los preparativos del desayuno. — ¿Ya cepillaste tus dientes? Lávate la cara y las manos también, luego ven a comer algo. No tenemos prisa por irnos, pero si lo deseas, podemos pasar por Doyle para hacer las presentaciones antes de ir a Babbitty.

— Claro, — dijo Tom, y se dirigió rápidamente a su baño. Ganar algo de dinero era genial, pero aún más importante era la oportunidad de aprender cómo el mundo mágico manejaba su dinero. Porque eso era algo que Tom realmente necesitaba saber.

Tenía planes, después de todo.


	32. Medidas de lealtad

**Medidas de lealtad**

**1940**

— Aachen, —dijo Grindelwald, mirando al joven mago alemán sentado frente a él. — ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?

— Presumiblemente para una misión, señor, — respondió el hombre.

— Black ha demostrado ser poco confiable, — dijo Grindelwald en ese momento, su última reunión con el mago británico aún agriaba su estado de ánimo. — Y lo que es peor, su arrogancia parece estar obteniendo lo mejor de él.

— ¿Debo eliminar a Black, entonces? — Aachen preguntó, listo para hacerlo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el Señor Oscuro sacudió la cabeza.

— No, — dijo Grindelwald, y levitó un sobre sellado hacia el hombre. Quiero que vayas a Inglaterra y busques a Harry Ryddle. En este sobre encontrarás toda la información que tengo sobre tu objetivo. Encuentra a Ryddle y elimínalo.

— Sí señor, — dijo Aachen. Luego continuó, incapaz de resistir: — ¿Qué hay de Black, señor? ¿Debería hacerse algo al respecto? ¿Deberíamos buscar un reemplazo?

— No hay necesidad de eso, — dijo Grindelwald, agitando su mano en un gesto despectivo. — No tenemos necesidad de Gran Bretaña en este momento, de todos modos. Sus magos son débiles y su ministerio tiene demasiado miedo al cambio como para ser de alguna utilidad. Primero nos centraremos en otros países, y una vez que los ingleses vean cómo ha cambiado la marea del mundo, seguirán sin resistencia. En cuanto a Black... eventualmente tratare con él. Por el momento, es útil, tan difícil como es de creer, ya que proporciona una gran cantidad de recursos que de otro modo sería difícil adquirir. Mientras siga siendo útil, le seguiremos el juego. De todos modos, no necesitas enfocarte en Black. Tu tarea es Ryddle.

— Por supuesto, señor, — dijo Aachen al instante. Este no sería su primer asesinato, pero sería su primera visita a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera la última.

Cuando se retiró a su propio departamento después de su reunión con el Señor Oscuro, Aachen se sentó para familiarizarse con el material recogido sobre el objetivo. Harry Ryddle, edad desconocida, pero probablemente a mitad de los veinte. Padre de uno. Pelo oscuro, ojos inusualmente verdes y un Testigo de oficio. No había indicios de que fuera un mago particularmente hábil, o de que estuviera relacionado con alguien importante. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro quería eliminar a este individuo? ¿Qué sobre él era peligroso?

Bueno, no era lugar de Aachen cuestionar las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Simplemente iría a Inglaterra, encontraría a este hombre y lo mataría.

' _¿Y qué del niño?'_

Ahora, el niño era... extraño. Aachen no sabía quién había recopilado todos estos datos sobre su objetivo, pero el pupilo del objetivo, Tom Ryddle, era bastante diferente de su... eh... ¿hermano mayor? ¿Tío? No había forma de que Harry Ryddle fuera en realidad el padre de este chico. Se veían un poco parecidos, pero había una nitidez en los ojos de Tom Ryddle que generalmente no se veía en los niños.

'_Excepto en los dañados,' _Aachen pensó mirando una foto de Tom Ryddle. Cualquiera podría intentar matar a otra persona, pero este Tom parecía que realmente lo haría. Él tenía ese tipo de cara. Astuto, como el zorro. ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Quince? No, trece. Demasiado joven para tener el asesinato en mente, sin importar lo que algunas personas dijeran. Aachen sabía que si quería terminar el problema de Ryddle perfectamente, también tendría que deshacerse del niño. Niños como Tom Ryddle eran exactamente los que crecerían con venganza en sus mentes. Y aunque Aachen no tenía problemas para pelear contra cualquiera que lo cazara, no le gustaba la idea de dejar cabos sueltos, sin importar cuán jóvenes fueran. Entonces, desafortunadamente para el niño, él también tendría que irse.

Aachen leyó los documentos lentamente, tomándose su tiempo con cada información que necesitaba memorizar. Luego, fijó una fecha.

Sabía que con casos como estos, esperar mucho tiempo no sería beneficioso. Esto debía hacerse de manera rápida y eficiente, y no había duda en su mente de que eso era exactamente lo que sucedería. Los Testigos no eran conocidos por ser particularmente buenos en la batalla, y si él se deshacía primero del niño de ojos salvajes, no habría nadie que pudiera retrasarlo.

'_Una lástima en realidad,'_ Aachen suspiro mirando la fotografía de Harry Ryddle. _'Seria genial tener a un Testigo en nuestras filas.'_ Podrían haberlo usado como mensajero, un embajador confiable del Señor Oscuro, cuyas palabras se considerarían creíbles simplemente porque Ryddle era un Testigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser su hombre en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Arcturus Black? Había algo en Black que repugnaba a Aachen, y muchos otros también, si se creía en los rumores, aunque no podía identificar qué era. No se trataba solo de su falta de fiabilidad y, en general, de su disposición descarada. Era algo más. Algo que era más profundo que eso.

No es que Aachen fuera quien para juzgar.

Bueno, Black no era su problema. Ryddle lo era. E iba a lidiar con ese problema antes de que terminara el mes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En retrospectiva, Harry se sintió estúpido por haberse preocupado tanto. Tom aprobó el examen de Doyle con gran éxito y comenzó su trabajo en dos semanas, ganando casi cinco sickles por semana. Al principio, Doyle solo esperaba que Tom registrara todas las transacciones que procesaba su tienda, contara cuidadosamente el efectivo entrante y finalmente verificara todos los pedidos y facturas en busca de errores. Tom, siendo quien era, dio cinco pasos más allá, no solo preparando voluntariamente los estados financieros cuando era necesario, sino también escribiendo breves análisis de los registros financieros, emitiendo comprobantes de depósito e incluso escribiendo cheques que Doyle podría usar para pagar las facturas de su tienda.

Harry, sabiendo cuán capaz había sido Voldemort, no pensó que Tom superaría sus expectativas y lo sorprendería, pero Merlín, incluso él no sabía cómo hacer la mitad de estas cosas.

— Doyle está a punto de declarar a tu hijo rey, — dijo Lavinia, divertida. — No pensé que él aprendería todo en los libros que le di. ¿Realmente disfruta esas cosas? No me importa pagar impuestos, pero a veces odio el papeleo que requiere.

— Confía en mí, estoy tan asombrado como tú, — dijo Harry. — Por otra parte, supongo que es fácil para él, teniendo en cuenta que eso es lo que hace para divertirse. Me pregunto si eventualmente querrá hacer una carrera de eso.

— Bueno, si lo hace, está en el camino correcto, — dijo Lavinia alegremente. Sin embargo, nunca se sabe con certeza. Podría sorprenderte y decidir convertirse en Auror en su lugar.

Harry trató de imaginarlo. — Eso sería... inesperado, sí.

— Hablando de Aurores, — dijo Lavinia, y Harry trató de no sonreír ante lo obvia que estaba siendo. — ¿Sabes si Stephen vendrá hoy? Ha estado bastante ocupado durante los últimos días.

— No sé si lo hará, sinceramente, — admitió Harry. — El Ministerio está pasando por muchas cosas, y de repente no hay suficientes Aurores para hacer todo lo que hay que hacer.

— Oh, como si esos viejos tontos en el Wizengamot realmente necesitaran protección, — resopló Lavinia, rodando los ojos. — No es como si Grindelwald intentara hacerles algo, ¿verdad?

— Lo dudo, — dijo Harry. — Parece mantenerse lo suficiente ocupado fuera de Gran Bretaña.

— Sabes, escuché que solía ser un estudiante en esa escuela de Europa del Este, Durmstrang...

— ¿Es de Europa del Este? ¿Pensé que Durmstrang estaba en Escandinavia?

— ¿Quién sabe, de verdad? — Lavinia dijo, su tono indicaba que tampoco le importaban particularmente esos detalles. — Donde sea que esté, se dice que enseñan Artes Oscuras como parte del plan de estudios ¡No es de extrañar que se torciera tanto, si eso es lo que le estaban enseñando!

— Teniendo en cuenta cuántos graduados tiene Durmstrang, dudo que el plan de estudios sea el culpable de en lo que se convirtió Grindelwald, — señaló Harry, pensando en Viktor Krum. — De lo contrario, habríamos oído hablar de ellos antes, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez, — dijo Lavinia. — Pero realmente, cada día se siente más y más como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. ¡Como si las guerras en todas partes no fueran suficientes, alguien tenía que ir y convertirse en un Señor Oscuro! ¿No podría esperar con eso?

— Supongo que pensó que podría aprovecharse de la situación, — dijo Harry, la idea de que alguien programara su Señoría Oscura para que lo hiciera sonreír. — Esperemos que sus ideales no se establezcan en Inglaterra. No necesitamos personas que apoyen su causa para tomar decisiones importantes.

— Oh, sabes que algunas familias de sangre pura se están comiendo sus ideas de segregación y todo eso, — dijo Lavinia, suspirando. — Pero al menos nadie en el ministerio lo apoya directamente. De hecho, he oído que el ministro Fawley planea adoptar una postura más estricta con respecto a Grindelwald. No sé exactamente qué significa eso, y nadie ha descubierto lo que implica ser estricto en este escenario, pero estamos todos a favor.

— Eso es inesperado de Fawley, — dijo Harry, sorprendido. El ministro Fawley no era un mal hombre, exactamente, y era mucho más competente de lo que Fudge había sido nunca, pero para él tomar una postura contra Grindelwald tan temprano era sorprendente.

— Ha estado pasando tiempo con el Ministro de Magia italiano, — dijo Lavinia, ansiosa por compartir lo que sabía. — Di María, creo que se llama. Aparentemente, es un tipo duro, y realmente no le gusta Grindelwald. Supongo que tenemos suerte de que Fawley lo haya encontrado como un ejemplo a seguir. Honestamente, tenemos suerte de que el Señor Oscuro que apareció en este momento no sea británico. ¿Te imaginas que Grindelwald fuera nuestro problema? ¡Gracias a Merlín, ese no es el caso!

— Ni me lo digas, — murmuró Harry, alcanzando su bebida. — Ya estamos teniendo suficientes problemas. Cardiff ha sido golpeado tres veces, ahora. Después de la primera vez, pensamos que era eso, que los alemanes habían terminado con Cardiff. Pero no, siguen volviendo. Todos están aterrorizados de cuándo vendrá el próximo ataque.

— Lo escuché, — dijo Lavinia, suspirando pesadamente. — Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Cardiff no estaba tan protegido como Londres. Estoy seguro de que nuestras protecciones allí resistirán mejor si los alemanes deciden atacar.

Harry, que sabía que Londres eventualmente recibiría su parte de los bombardeos, no pudo lograr sonreír. En cambio, suspiró profundamente y terminó su bebida. — Supongo que es frustrante... lo poco que podemos hacer. — El acuerdo de paz internacional, sin embargo, prohibía la intervención para evitar la escalada. Durante los conflictos muggle, a las comunidades mágicas solo se les permitía defenderse, e incluso entonces aún tenían que adherirse a las leyes de secreto.

— Claro que sí, — acordó Lavinia. — Oye, mi turno termina en diez minutos. ¿Qué piensas acerca de salir de aquí para obtener un almuerzo adecuado en otro lugar? Estoy empezando a odiar el olor a whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla, y mataría por una taza de té en otro lugar.

— Claro, — dijo Harry. Tom estaría trabajando durante unas horas más todavía, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. Un poco de té le haría bien.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

John Fawley disfrutaba del lujo. El lujo, para él, era producto de la riqueza. La riqueza, a su vez, se acumula a través de inversiones. Las inversiones eran más confiables y rentables durante tiempos políticos y económicos constantes. Cuando algo sucedía para perturbar los tiempos económicos y políticos, los activos de Fawley se veían amenazados. Y aunque no había mucho que lo enojara, una de esas pocas cosas era una amenaza a sus activos.

_Grindelwald era una amenaza._

Fawley no se había convertido en el Ministro de Magia para buscar poder en realidad, sino para ser la persona que podía controlar el clima económico de la comunidad mágica: controlarlo y mantenerlo a su favor. Ahora, sin embargo, las acciones de Grindelwald estaban carcomiendo lentamente su sistema cuidadosamente construido, y no había duda de que si el Señor Oscuro comenzara sus operaciones en Gran Bretaña, afectaría la riqueza personal de Fawley.

Rufus Copplestone, el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, acababa de llegar a la casa de Fawley para una visita privada. Copplestone primero había querido traer al Jefe de los Aurores, Davis con él, pero Fawley le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, primero algunas ideas eran mejores para una persona a la vez. Además, la actuación de Davis en la investigación de Grindelwald había sido preocupante.

— Nunca elaboro sobre qué es lo que sospecha de Davis, — dijo Copplestone, tratando de ser discreto mientras miraba la habitación a su alrededor. El estilo rococó de la habitación era casi abrumador, con elaborados frescos, tallados y detalles de estuco dorado, estatuas y numerosos espejos. Las sillas eran de madera amarilla y blanca brillante, con coloridas criaturas bordadas en la tela. Las mesas eran de mármol blanco, y las copas de vino brillaban de una manera que ningún vidrio ordinario podría. Copplestone nunca antes había estado en un lugar así, y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a acercarse a esa riqueza.

— Davis tuvo la tarea de recopilar información sobre Grindelwald, — dijo Fawley, señalándole a Copplestone que se sentara. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, consciente de que el asiento probablemente costaba más que toda su casa. — No solo han faltado detalles en su información, sino que también he sentido una reticencia de su parte. Me concierne ¿Sabes lo que piensa de Grindelwald?

— Seguramente nada bueno — dijo Copplestone, aceptando la copa de vino que flotaba en su camino. — Sin embargo, podría simpatizar con su causa. Muchos lo hacen. Los nacidos de muggles no han causado ningún problema, pero mucha gente preferiría excluirlos de todos modos.

— Bueno, eso es un sueño, — dijo Fawley despectivamente. — Sin embargo, simpatizar con la causa de Grindelwald es un factor de riesgo y debe tratarse.

— ¿Cómo? — Copplestone preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. — No se puede evitar que las personas sientan simpatía por algo.

— Es un poco más complejo que eso, — comenzó Fawley. — Prohibiremos cualquier representación positiva de los ideales de Grindelwald.

— No puede... prohibir... las opiniones políticas, — gruñó Copplestone, luchando con cada palabra.

— El asesinato en masa y el racismo no son meras opiniones políticas, — dijo Fawley con calma. — Son posturas contra la dignidad humana. Adherirse a la moral no es un desaire contra la libertad. Y si alguien piensa que una ley que prohíbe el comportamiento perjudicial limita su libertad, tal vez debería reconsiderar su comportamiento.

— Estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Copplestone, — pero prohibir esas opiniones no las borrará.

— Por supuesto que no, — dijo Fawley, — pero hará que la aprobación pública de tales ideales sea procesable, y eso es casi tan bueno. Eventualmente, la gente aprenderá que apoyar ese perfil es malo. Y aquellos que no aprendan, se revelarán como personas incapaces de vivir en la sociedad moderna. Lo peor que podemos hacer es normalizar tales ideas, eso les dará a esas personas la impresión de que tienen derecho a difundir su ideología dañina, y siempre habrá suficientes tontos de mente débil que caerán en ello. Y eso traerá más conflictos a nuestra sociedad de los que necesitamos.

— Eso es... — Copplestone guardó silencio por un momento, sin saber qué decir y cómo continuar. Él entendió lo que Fawley quería hacer, y no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con eso. Sin embargo, no sabía si esta era la forma correcta de hacerlo. — ¿Cómo va a hacer que eso suceda? ¿Cuál es su primer paso y cuál es mi papel en esto?

— Me alegra que hayas preguntado, — dijo Fawley, complacido. — Trabajaré para proponer esta nueva ley al Wizengamot. Quiero tu apoyo activo y vocal. No solo durante la discusión antes de la votación, sino a partir de hoy. Siempre que parezca natural, quiero que comentes cómo la ley debería prohibir simpatizar con Grindelwald. Después discutirlo durante una reunión, o cuando tratas con uno de tus soldados callejeros en el continente. Quiero que hagas que la idea se extienda entre las filas de la manera más natural posible.

— Yo... puedo intentarlo, pero no...

— Puedes alistar a tu esposa, si es necesario.

— Oh. Oh bien. Muy bien. — Las manos de Copplestone temblaron un poco mientras bebía un poco del vino que le habían servido. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pesaban tanto sobre él que ni siquiera podía recordar a qué sabía el vino. — ¿Sabe que esto le hará un hombre impopular entre los que actualmente lo apoyan en secreto?

— Esas personas tendrán que preocuparse más por su popularidad en mis ojos que al revés, — dijo Fawley. — Y la existencia de personas así solo subraya la importancia de tomar medidas ahora.

— Muy bien, entonces, — cedió Copplestone. Luego tomó otro sorbo de vino y pensó en cómo controlar la resistencia que sin duda generaría la nueva ley propuesta. Por terrible que pareciera, necesitaba que Grindelwald hiciera algo perjudicial para Inglaterra. O a un mago inglés. Demonios, a una bruja o mago británico. — ¿Cuándo planeas proponer la nueva ley al Wizengamot? — ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo para optimizar el clima?

— Dos meses, — dijo Fawley. Lo investigaré y prepararé yo mismo. Nadie más que tú y yo lo sabremos hasta que se apruebe la ley. Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que, cuando lo haga, la gente se pregunte por qué no era una ley ya. ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

Bueno, eso no era realmente una pregunta, y Copplestone sabía que no debía tomarlo como tal.

Solo asintió.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Había algo sobre cenas en veladas veraniegas como esta, que Tom sabía que recordaría para siempre. Tom tenía un buen día de trabajo detrás de él, se había duchado y ahora estaba limpio y cómodamente vestido. Las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar el cálido aire de la tarde y el sonido de la vida afuera. La cena ligera se había preparado como siempre, con los platos y utensilios y todo lo demás en un orden muy preciso. Por alguna razón, Harry tenía un patrón específico de cómo se suponía que se serviría la cena, un patrón que seguía casi inconscientemente. Sin embargo, lo que era divertido era que a veces miraba la mesa puesta como si fuera una sorpresa, y luego cambiaba algo deliberadamente para que fuera menos perfecta.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — Harry preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él. — ¿Aún disfrutas trabajando para Doyle?

— Se impresiona tan fácilmente, — dijo Tom en respuesta, rodando los ojos. — No creo que se dé cuenta de que la contabilidad no requiere matemáticas complicadas. De hecho, el arte más difícil es recordar cómo llenar algunos formularios, e incluso eso se vuelve fácil una vez que lo haces varias veces al día durante un tiempo.

— No que las matemáticas complicadas te hayan disuadido, — sonrió Harry. — Me topé con él ayer en Babbitty, y aparentemente le has estado ahorrando mucho dinero.

— Solo sugerí que cambiara de proveedores para algunos de los productos, — explicó Tom. — Sé que con la guerra, las cadenas de suministro comenzarán a enfrentar complicaciones si continuamos confiando en proveedores que, Merlín sabe por qué, todavía usan trenes para el transporte. Las complicaciones significan que los gastos aumentarán. Le pregunté si conocía a alguien que usara algún tipo de traslador, y resulta que hay una bruja en Albania que se especializa en hacer Snitches, y ella hace sus envíos por traslador. Más barato y mucho más rápido que depender de trenes y cadenas de suministro poco sofisticadas.

— Supongo que esa es la previsión para la que realmente te contrató, — dijo Harry, orgulloso del niño. — Tienes razón, no se sabe cuán difícil será ingresar algo al país una vez que la guerra se intensifique.

Tom guardó silencio por unos momentos, antes de decir: — ¿Crees que aumentará aún más? ¿Hitler no hizo un llamado a la paz hace unos días?

— Lo hizo, — dijo Harry asintiendo. — O bien, lo intento. Sabes, uno de los componentes clave de lo que motiva a los nazis a pasar por esta guerra, es el acuerdo de Versalles. O el Tratado de Versalles, como algunos lo llaman. Después de la primera guerra mundial, Francia, bueno, todos, pero Francia más que los demás, impuso fuertes restricciones a Alemania. Los alemanes han afirmado, desde entonces, que las restricciones son degradantes y demasiado duras. Este es el argumento utilizado la mayor parte del tiempo para justificar sus actividades militares actuales. Incluso en su apelación por un tratado de paz hace dos días, Hitler calificó el Tratado de Versalles como intolerable y humillante, y que privó a toda la nación alemana de sus derechos. En realidad, sabes qué, fue incluso más lejos que eso, desestimando la guerra en curso como un simple intento de convencer a Europa de revisar el Tratado de Versalles.

— Eso no tiene sentido, — dijo Tom con el ceño fruncido. — Así que su último recurso fue por, ¿qué, paz? ¿Para que dejemos de luchar?

— Lo llamó una apelación a la razón, — dijo Harry, recordando el discurso de Hitler demasiado vívidamente. La apelación había terminado, escalofriantemente, con la escritura de Hitler: _Probablemente el Sr. Churchill volverá a dejar de lado esta declaración mía al decir que es simplemente por miedo y duda en nuestra victoria final. En ese caso, habré aliviado mi conciencia con respecto a lo que vendrá._

Había algo en esas palabras que hizo que Harry se estremeciera. ¿Cómo podría Hitler hablar de conciencia?

— Fue rechazado, ¿no? — Tom quería saber, aunque sabía que ese debía ser el caso. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí. Dudo que todos estén contentos con eso, pero creo que rechazar una alianza con la Alemania nazi fue lo correcto.

— Orión probablemente lo odie, — dijo Tom, sorprendiendo a Harry. — Cuando hablamos esa vez durante la cena, me dijo que le gustaba lo organizada que parece Alemania, a pesar de que la mayoría de los nazis son muggle. Piensa que son una nación con un propósito. Creo que le gustaría estar aliado con ellos.

Bueno, justo allí había un problema que Harry no quería tener. Estaba listo para estar disponible para los niños de Melania, pero ¿cómo podría manejar cualquier disposición comprensiva hacia el nazismo?

'_Aunque claro, ¡debería lidiar con eso?' _Harry pensó. Sabía que en el futuro Orión se casaría con Walburga, y que Sirius sería el resultado de esa unión. Sirius le había contado lo suficiente sobre su vida hogareña como para que Harry sospechara que Orión admiraba a los nazis, sin importar en qué capacidad, se esperaba de él. Solo esperaba que Tom se alejara de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Hablaste de nazismo con él? — Harry no pudo resistirse a preguntar. Tom sacudió la cabeza.

— Realmente no. No es algo que me interese, — dijo. — Sin embargo, no sé si lo mencionará la próxima vez que nos veamos. Si nos reunimos, eso es.

— Con toda probabilidad, sí, — le dijo Harry. — Orión y Lucrecia podrían apreciar tener un adulto en sus vidas que no sea, eh...

— ¿Su espeluznante padre?

— No vayas a repetir eso, por favor.

— No lo haré, — prometió Tom, y puso los ojos en blanco. — Aunque, si Black quiere que alguien se encargue de Orión y Lucrecia, ¿por qué no vuelve a casarse? Avery dice que eso es lo que hacen los viejos cuando mueren sus esposas. Su padre ha tenido cuatro esposas, y ellas siguen muriendo.

Harry decidió no detenerse a pensar en la tasa de mortalidad de la familia de Avery. No era un auror, no iba a meterse en eso. — A veces la gente ama demasiado a su difunto compañero como para desear seguir adelante. — Si ese era o no el caso con Arcturus, Harry no iba a decirle a Tom al respecto.

Tom guardó silencio por unos largos momentos, intentando imaginar qué haría en una situación similar. Casarse de nuevo parecía el curso de acción más práctico, y no pudo encontrar una razón por la cual Black no haría exactamente eso. Merlín sabía que el hombre mismo claramente no tenía interés en sus hijos. Pero cuando Tom expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta a Harry, este sacudió la cabeza.

— No es tan fácil, — dijo Harry. — No digo que no suceda, pero la gente tiende a querer más de una relación que la conveniencia. Una relación es un poco más que la suma de sus partes.

Si claro. Tom no iba a aceptar esas tonterías. — Por eso las matemáticas son mejores que las personas.

— Claro, — respondió Harry con una sonrisa. — A cada uno lo suyo. Estoy feliz de que estés disfrutando de lo tuyo, pero por favor avísame tan pronto como quieras parar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo haré, — dijo Tom, aunque dudaba que quisiera detenerse antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Todo sobre tener este trabajo en particular era excelente, desde las tareas hasta el dinero que ahora ganaba. Ciertamente, el pago no era mucho, pero era más que suficiente para alguien que no tenía gastos constantes que necesitaba presupuestar.

Si pudiera trabajar así cada verano a partir de ahora, podría llegar a donde quería antes de lo que pensaba.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El ministerio estaba mayormente vacío y oscuro a última hora de la noche, con solo un puñado de personas dispersas en sus oficinas, aun trabajando en una cosa u otra. John Fawley había despedido a su secretaria hacía horas, y planeaba irse tan pronto como terminara el segundo borrador de su propuesta al Wizengamot. Su día había sido largo y agotador, y era solo su naturaleza obstinada lo que aún lo mantenía trabajando. De repente, su chimenea se encendió, indicando una llamada entrante.

' _¿Quién llamara tan tarde?'_ El ministro Fawley pensó con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a la chimenea con cautela. Hasta donde él estaba al tanto, nadie sabía que él todavía estaba en su oficina. Cuando decidió aceptar la llamada, la persona del otro extremo lo sorprendió.

— Pido disculpas por molestarlo tan tarde, — dijo Achille Di Maria, el Ministro de Magia de Italia. — Al principio llamé a su residencia, pero me informaron que todavía estaba trabajando. No le habría molestado, pero hay algo urgente que me gustaría discutir.

— Soy todo oídos, — dijo Fawley, inclinándose más hacia la chimenea. Había trabajado con Di Maria antes, y sabía que el hombre era confiable, aunque un poco rudo. Inmóvil y no uno para jugar los juegos políticos típicos, sino justo y mantenía la confianza de su pueblo. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, especialmente si era urgente, seguramente sería de gran importancia.

No estaba equivocado.

— Mi embajador en Austria, — dijo Di Maria, — Giuliano, usted lo conoció, fue trasladado a mi oficina hace dos horas en cuatro cajas separadas. Cada caja tenía la insignia de Grindelwald.

Eso era inesperado y extremadamente alarmante. — Eso es inusual de él, — dijo Fawley. — Grindelwald no parece el tipo de persona que haga... eso. Los cuerpos que devuelve tienden a estar... intactos. De cualquier manera, me sorprende que no esté tratando de forjar una alianza.

— Él sabe que no somos nada como Mussolini, — dijo Di Maria, y luego suspiró. — Sospecho que esta es una táctica de intimidación que Grindelwald intenta capitalizar aún más. Una vez que los periódicos publiquen esto, creo que mañana, será un caos aquí. Le aconsejaría que le avise a cualquier embajador que tenga en Austria, o de hecho en cualquiera de los países ocupados por los nazis, hasta que lo detengan. Siempre que eso suceda.

— ¿Le importa si comparto la noticia de lo que le pasó a Giuliano con el Wizengamot? — Fawley preguntó, su mente volviendo a la propuesta en la que estaba trabajando. — Le diré esto en confianza, pero planeo prohibir cualquier apoyo a Grindelwald. No quiero que nadie que esté con él se sienta seguro en este país.

— Bien, — dijo Di Maria. — Esa es la única forma de deshacerse de personas así. Si va bien, seguiremos su ejemplo. Informe a su Wizengamot de la desaparición de Giuliano y de la parte de Grindelwald en ella. Le enviaré un breve informe sobre lo que le sucedió de inmediato, y debería recibirlo mañana por la mañana.

— Eso sería útil, gracias, — dijo Fawley, satisfecho con la contribución de Di Maria. — Le proporcionaré una copia de la propuesta que tengo, una vez que la termine. Después de eso, independientemente de lo que ocurra con el Wizengamot, debemos organizar una reunión adecuada. Grindelwald no detendrá sus actividades a menos que sea detenido, y no podremos hacerlo a menos que trabajemos juntos.

— Estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Di Maria. — Pero cualquier formación de un grupo de trabajo aliado requerirá la implementación de leyes como la que mencionó anteriormente. Lo hacemos primero y luego avanzamos a toda máquina eliminando a Grindelwald.

— Sí, eso suena razonable, — acordó Fawley, antes de agregar vacilante: — Mis condolencias por Giuliano. Él era un buen hombre. — Era difícil ver desde la chimenea qué tipo de expresión tenía Di Maria, pero Fawley podía imaginar lo molesto que estaba, perder a un empleado de una manera tan horrible no era fácil de tratar.

— Gracias, — fue todo lo que Di Maria respondió al final. — Me pondré en contacto con usted pronto otra vez, Ministro Fawley. Le agradezco su tiempo y ayuda.

— Del mismo modo, — respondió Fawley, y desconectó la llamada. Lentamente, se alejó de la chimenea y se sentó en su silla. Había, mezclado con la satisfacción que sentía, una punzada de culpa. Giuliano había sido un buen hombre, y apreciar el momento oportuno de su asesinato no era exactamente apropiado. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que esto lo ayudaría inmensamente con su argumento. Además, esto era algo que Copplestone también podría usar.

Además, nada estaba fuera de los límites cuando se trataba de derribar a Grindelwald. Ya no.


	33. Con Amor, Birmingham

**Con Amor, Birmingham**

**1940**

Era una noche de agosto inusualmente fría, y Tom al principio no sabía qué lo había despertado. Una de sus ventanas estaba abierta, tal como la había dejado, y por un momento pensó adormilado que había escuchado algo afuera. Un momento después se dio cuenta de que no, el ruido no provenía del exterior. El ruido, fuera lo que fuera, provenía de la sala de estar.

En silencio, Tom dejó su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrir la puerta era demasiado arriesgado, pero sabía que el ruido continuaba mejor cerca del fondo de la puerta, donde había un espacio entre la puerta y el piso. Se recostó boca abajo y escuchó atentamente. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba escuchando era el sonido de la radio.

— ¿Por qué siguen refiriéndose a él como una ciudad más tierra adentro? — una voz desconocida preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Por qué no nos dicen dónde están los alemanes? ¿Y si están por encima de Londres? — Tom contuvo el aliento, temeroso de perderse algo que lo ayudara a descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo.

— La censura en tiempos de guerra. — Ah, ese era Harry. — Ya no es Cardiff, eso es seguro.

— Es Birmingham, — dijo otra voz, también desconocida. — Están bombardeando Birmingham. No sé cómo la transmisión está recibiendo sus noticias tan frescas, pero Merlín, los muggles redujeron la demora en el flujo de esta información.

— La actividad radial es una de esas cosas en las que todavía tenemos que trabajar, — dijo una voz que Tom reconoció que era del Auror Brown. — Pero al menos Harry tiene una radio decente.

Entonces, Birmingham estaba siendo bombardeada por los nazis. Pero, ¿por qué había gente aquí, a esta hora?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hace unas horas, Harry había estado sentado solo en la sala de estar, bebiendo un poco de té verde y escuchando distraídamente la radio. Cuando la sesión informativa de la noche fue interrumpida por la información entrante sobre un nuevo ataque de la Luftwaffe, le envió rápidamente una lechuza a Stephen al respecto. Por alguna razón, bueno, no era tan sorprendente, la mayoría de las personas no tenían radios con acceso a canales muggle, Stephen sugirió una reunión en el lugar de Harry en lugar del pub. Babbitty estaba seguro de estar abierto, pero también seguro de ser demasiado bullicioso para escuchar algo de la radio. Con eso en mente, Harry había aceptado.

Con él, Stephen trajo a otros tres Aurores, uno de los cuales trajo comida con él.

— Pensé que si vamos a pasar la noche escuchando noticias, también podríamos comer, — dijo. — Merlín sabe que definitivamente necesitaré la comodidad.

— Bien pensado, Morris, — dijo Stephen. Harry asintió, ya disfrutando de la compañía de los amigos de Stephen. Había algo en la camaradería fácil entre ellos que realmente extrañaba. — ¿Cómo obtienen las emisoras muggles la información tan rápido? ¿Tienen a alguien en la escena?

— Incluso si tienen a alguien allí, — dijo el Auror que se había presentado antes como Alistair Montague. — ¿Qué tan rápido llevan esa información a las emisoras? Dewey, tu esposa es muggle, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo funciona esto?

— ¿Cómo puedo saber? — Dewey, el tercer Auror, dijo incrédulo. — Mi esposa no trabaja en una estación de radio. Los muggles no son inherentemente conscientes de cómo funcionan los demás muggles. Quizás tengan un sistema como los Testigos, ¡no lo sé!

— O, lo creas o no, — dijo Morris, con un tono que indicaba lo poco que pensaba del intercambio de Dewey y Montague, — tal vez tienen a alguien en Birmingham que tiene un teléfono.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Montague, curioso. Luego se volvió para sonreírle a Harry, quien no pudo evitar notar algunas similitudes con el Slytherin Montague que había asistido a Hogwarts mientras Harry también había estado allí. — No sé mucho sobre muggles. No sabría nada si Dewey aquí no se hubiera casado con una.

— Un teléfono es su forma de llamar, — explicó Morris. — No sé más que eso, pero, de nuevo, ¿necesitas saber más?

— Explicaría cómo obtienen información tan rápidamente de Birmingham a donde sea que se base la compañía de transmisión, — dijo Dewey. — Tiene más sentido que ellos tener un sistema de Testigos. ¿Cómo funcionan los Testigos, de todos modos?

— Voy a lugares, pongo recuerdos de lo que presencié en un pensadero y lo envío al ministerio, — explicó Harry. — Pero es con el propósito de registrar la historia, no para transmitir noticias. Gran parte de lo que salgo a ver no es realmente relevante para Gran Bretaña. — A pesar de lo ligera y fácil que era la conversación, nadie había logrado relajarse de verdad. Las noticias provenientes de la radio eran escasas, y no había aun una mención oficial de Birmingham en absoluto. Todo lo que se sabía era que seis personas resultaron heridas y una había muerto.

— El problema de atacar Birmingham, — dijo Stephen de repente, — es que pone en riesgo gran parte de la fabricación muggle. Si se eliminan los fabricantes, la recuperación económica enfrentará considerables dificultades después de la guerra. Y eso también nos afectará a nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no podemos rechazarlos? — Preguntó Montague. — Simplemente instalen algunos escudos de protección, y las fábricas estarán a salvo.

— ¿Cómo se lo explicas a las masas? — Morris replicó. — ¿La ciudad sufre un bombardeo serio, pero ni un solo fabricante pierde nada? Un poco demasiado para pasar como un milagro, ¿no te parece?

— No a todas, entonces, — respondió Montague. — Solo algunas. ¿Seguramente sería factible?

— Es arriesgado, — dijo Stephen. — Puede que no lo parezca en este momento, pero es una de esas cosas de las que alguien eventualmente se preguntará, y no podemos correr el riesgo de que busquen algo que nos pueda delatar. Especialmente si las fábricas están específicamente dirigidas, ¿cómo puedes explicar que una bomba lanzada directamente sobre ellas no causó daños? Es desafortunado, pero tenemos que dejar que las cosas salgan como lo harían sin nosotros.

Morris bostezó y se recostó en su asiento en el sofá. — Merlín, esto es agotador, — dijo. — Esperar noticias. La próxima vez que hagamos esto, me aseguraré de tomar una siesta primero.

La próxima vez. Porque, todos lo sabían, esto era solo el comienzo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Una semana después, Harry fue anfitrión de otra reunión nocturna con los Aurores. Esta vez no había noticias nuevas provenientes de la radio, pero había mucho más para discutir. Tom, que estaba despierto esta vez, se había retirado a su habitación después de una ronda de presentaciones. Harry no pudo evitar sentir que el chico aprobaba esta compañía mucho más que la de Black. Lo cual era divertido, ya que él había sido el que convenció a Harry de aceptar la invitación a la cena de Black en primer lugar.

— Dewey no pudo venir, — dijo Montague. — Está casado, si recuerdas, y aparentemente tiene que pasar tiempo con su familia.

— Eso es lo que las personas con familias generalmente quieren hacer, — dijo Morris. — Si tuviera una esposa, amigo, tampoco estaría aquí. Sin ofender, Harry. Todo lo que tengo es un perro, e incluso él está con mi hermana por ahora.

— Está bien, — respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

— Para ser justos, — dijo Stephen, — con lo largos que son nuestros días de trabajo en estos tiempos, realmente deberíamos aprovechar cada hora libre que tengamos. Alistair, ¿cómo está tu madre?

— No podemos, — resopló Montague. — Ella está bien. Todavía le quita la vida a todos los que la rodean para seguir viviendo.

— ¿Todavía estás tratando de convencerte de que te asientes? — Preguntó Morris, soltando una carcajada. — Merlín, me alegro de no tener que soportar eso.

— Tengo veintinueve años, — dijo Montague, rodando los ojos. — Aún joven. ¿Quién se casa a los veintinueve, de todos modos?

— Dewey lo hizo, — sonrió Stephen, antes de volverse hacia Harry. — Tienes... veintitrés, ¿verdad?

— Veinticuatro, — dijo Harry. Su cumpleaños había pasado tranquilamente, celebrándolo solo con Tom.

— Tan joven, — suspiró Montague, tratando de tirar del cabello de Harry. — Cuidado, pronto estarás canoso como nosotros, los viejos.

— ¿No acabas de decir que eres joven? — Preguntó Morris, rodando los ojos. — En otras noticias, ¿alguien ha notado la tensión entre Davis y Copplestone?

— Copplestone es el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Davis es el jefe de aurores, — le dijo Stephen a Harry, antes de asentir a Morris. — Me di cuenta, pero no puedo imaginar qué podría haberlo causado.

— Copplestone ha estado expresando opiniones últimamente, — dijo Morris, inclinándose hacia adelante. — Dice que simpatizar con Grindelwald debería estar prohibido.

— ¿Por qué molesta eso a Davis? — Preguntó Montague. — Merlín sabe que no siente cariño por las personas que no han sido inglesas durante al menos siete siglos y mil generaciones. — Esto era algo inesperado de escuchar, para Harry. ¿Black tenía algo que ver con esto, o era una coincidencia? Harry dudaba que el hombre realmente llegara tan lejos solo para molestar a Malfoy.

Mientras la tarde avanzaba y la conversación continuaba, yendo de un tema a otro, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado. No estaba particularmente familiarizado con nadie en el Ministerio que no estuviera conectado a su trabajo de Testigo de una manera u otra, por lo que era imposible saber si la idea era algo que podría considerarse en el carácter de Copplestone para proponer. Incluso después de que sus visitantes se fueron, y se aseguró de que Tom se hubiera ido a la cama, Harry no pudo concentrarse en mucho más.

La mañana siguiente lo encontró bebiendo su taza de té junto a una ventana abierta, disfrutando de la brisa ligera del verano de las primeras horas y sintiéndose esperanzado ante la posible prohibición de cualquier simpatía hacia Grindelwald y su causa. Tom, que se había despertado poco después de Harry, estaba haciendo una mueca ante algo u otro escrito en El Profeta. Su cabello estaba peinado cuidadosamente a un lado, y ya estaba más o menos vestido listo para el trabajo. Harry nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la rutina de desayuno de Tom era casi cómica: tomaba su taza de té, una rebanada de pan con queso y luego se enterraba detrás de un periódico, como un viejo hombre de familia en el cuerpo de un joven.

Mientras estaba sentado junto a la ventana, vio la lechuza mucho antes de que le alcanzara. Durante un tiempo ni siquiera estuvo seguro de si la lechuza se dirigía hacia él, no hasta que el pájaro aterrizó en el alféizar de la ventana y dejó caer un sobre justo delante de él. Tenía el sello del Ministerio.

— ¿Es una misión? Tom preguntó, finalmente levantando la vista del periódico.

— Tal vez, — respondió Harry, abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta dentro. Era una misión, pero no una asignada a él por Trelawney. Otro testigo había desaparecido después del atentado de Birmingham, y alguien necesitaba hacerse cargo de una misión que le había sido asignada. Tendría que ir al Parlamento y asistir a un discurso en dos horas.

— ¿Me lo estoy imaginando o han desaparecido bastantes Testigos últimamente, — dijo Tom después de que Harry le transmitió el contenido de la carta. — Quiero decir, ¿no es este el segundo o el tercero? ¿Todo en el lapso de unas pocas semanas? Ni siquiera un mes completo, de verdad.

— Sí, — dijo Harry, poco dispuesto a discutir ese tema en particular con Tom. — El Parlamento no está en una zona de riesgo en este momento, — terminó diciendo. — Además, tendré mis protecciones.

— ¿No tenían los otros Testigos? — Tom preguntó. Harry no sabía qué decir a eso, después de todo... ¿no? ¿O les había llegado algo a pesar de sus protecciones? De cualquier manera, a diferencia de algunas de sus misiones anteriores, esta no iba a ser peligrosa. Los discursos atendidos solían ser las misiones más seguras para Testigos, ya que las figuras políticas importantes rara vez pronunciaban sus discursos en situaciones peligrosas.

Y tenía razón.

Harry se paró una vez más lo suficientemente cerca de Churchill para escucharlo hablar con claridad, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no estar en el camino de alguien accidentalmente. Había periodistas en abundancia presentes, y personas de la BBC también habían instalado sus equipos, para asegurarse de que todos en la nación pudieran escuchar lo que Churchill tenía que decir.

— Esta guerra es solo una continuación de la última, — comenzó Churchill, — pero hay evidentes diferencias en su carácter.

Harry siempre había asumido que Voldemort se había inspirado por Grindelwald. Sin embargo, ahora, al pensar en las diferencias entre no solo las dos guerras mundiales del mundo muggle, sino también las guerras dirigidas por Grindelwald y Voldemort... se dio cuenta de que no era así. Voldemort se había parecido mucho más a Hitler, y ese era un pensamiento doloroso. Afortunadamente esta vez, Tom no parecía apreciar mucho al dictador alemán, ni en al concepto de supremacía genética en general.

— Ha pasado más de un cuatro meses desde que el nuevo gobierno llegó al poder en este país, — decía Churchill. — ¡Qué cantidades de desastres se ha derramado sobre nosotros desde entonces!

Oh, cómo se podría relacionar Harry. Por otra parte, aun así, al menos ahora la gente tenía la comodidad de un gobierno unificado, luchando por la libertad de todos y el derecho de todos a vivir. Durante las guerras de Voldemort, la Orden del Fénix a menudo parecía estar luchando sola, contra viento y marea, a menudo temiendo lo que el Ministerio permitiría a continuación. Al final de la segunda guerra, todo el ministerio había estado bajo el control de Voldemort, haciendo que todo fuera peor que nunca. Todavía había algunas noches en que Harry se despertaba, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, enfermo por la urgencia de huir del Ministerio. El esfuerzo desesperado que había hecho para alcanzar una chimenea antes de que se cerrara, y luego la herida de Ron después de que se hubiera escindido.

No quería, nunca más, terminar en una situación como esa.

— Los holandeses confiados abrumaron, su amado y respetado Soberano conducido al exilio, la pacífica ciudad de Rotterdam, escenario de una masacre tan horrible y brutal como cualquier cosa en la Guerra de los Treinta Años.

La nueva relación que tenía ahora con Black era algo por lo que Harry no podía sentirse bien. Sabía que si Black estaba involucrado en las travesuras de Grindelwald, y lo estaba, Harry lo sabía bien, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran problemas a la puerta de Harry. Solo esperaba que el problema esperara hasta que Tom volviera a Hogwarts. Harry no dudaba de su capacidad para proteger a Tom, pero no quería alarmar al chico mostrándole el tipo de hechizos que podía usar en un duelo.

— La gran batalla aérea que ha estado en progreso sobre esta isla durante las últimas semanas ha alcanzado recientemente una gran intensidad. Es demasiado pronto para intentar asignar límites a su escala o a su duración. Ciertamente, debemos esperar que el enemigo haga mayores esfuerzos que cualquier otro que haya realizado hasta ahora.

Por otra parte, alarma no era lo que Tom probablemente sentiría. El riesgo real era de alguna manera evitar que él los aprendiera a la edad de trece años. No importaba lo que Tom planeara hacer en su futuro, no necesitaba saber hechizos de batalla para ello. Todavía no al menos.

Además, la felicidad de Tom al conseguir un trabajo había superado las expectativas de Harry. Todavía se sentía un poco extraño sabiendo que un niño de trece años tenía un trabajo real, pero no era tan raro como lo habría sido en los noventa. En estos días casi se esperaba que los niños pequeños tuvieran algún tipo de trabajo en el verano, y por una vez Harry sintió que estaba por delante de la curva en este negocio de crianza.

Crianza de los hijos. Mmmm.

— La gratitud de cada hogar en nuestra isla, — dijo Churchill, su voz se elevó un poco, capturando la atención de todos una vez más. — En nuestro Imperio, y de hecho en todo el mundo, excepto en las moradas de los culpables, se dirige a los aviadores británicos que, desalentados por las adversidades, no debilitados por su constante desafío y peligro mortal, están cambiando el rumbo de la guerra mundial por su destreza y su devoción. — La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y Harry también se sintió conmovido. Podía ver a un periodista en la primera fila secándose las lágrimas con el dobladillo de su chaqueta, antes de tomar una foto.

— Nunca, — dijo Churchill a continuación, — en el campo de los conflictos humanos... muchos le debían tanto a tan pocos.

Los vítores que estallaron fueron ensordecedores. Los que habían estado sentados ahora estaban de pie, aplaudiendo. El propio Harry no pudo evitar aplaudir también, pensando en las personas que no conocían el destino del mundo como él. Gente que no sabía que la guerra terminaría con el tiempo, que aún conservaban la esperanza a pesar de los peligros que se avecinaban. Harry sabía muy bien lo difícil que era. Qué agotador era vivir en un mundo incierto, tratando cada día de mantener su fe en un mañana mejor.

— Incluso si las legiones nazis se mantuvieran triunfantes en el Mar Negro, — dijo Churchill, su voz firme mientras hablaba. — O, de hecho, en el Caspio, incluso si Hitler estuviera a las puertas de la India, no le beneficiaría nada si al mismo tiempo todo el aparato económico y científico del poder de guerra alemán quedara destrozado y pulverizado en casa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, se sorprendió al ver a Tom allí.

— ¿Doyle te dio un día libre? — Pregunto Harry y Tom sacudió la cabeza.

— Después de que te fuiste, llegó otra carta, — dijo, y algo en su voz le dijo a Harry que, fuera lo que fuera la otra carta, no era bueno. — Así que fui a casa de Doyle, hice solo lo que tenía que hacer hoy y me disculpé temprano. Quería estar aquí cuando la vieras. — Luego le entregó a Harry un sobre negro. El sello en el sobre no era del Ministerio, sino del Departamento de Adivinación. Antes de siquiera abrirlo, Harry sabía de qué se trataba.

Se sentó, el júbilo anterior causado por el discurso de Churchill desapareció. Curiosamente, los sentimientos de aprensión y temor aún no habían llegado a él. De hecho, todo se sintió repentinamente distante, como si la realidad fuera mundana e irreal en su previsibilidad.

— Tres testigos fueron encontrados muertos, — dijo Harry después de un momento. Sus funerales se llevarán a cabo en unos días. Mi asistencia será esperada. — Escuchó a Tom exhalar, antes de que el chico se moviera para apoyarse en su costado. Huesudo pero cálido, Tom probablemente no se daría cuenta de lo reconfortante que era su mera presencia.

— ¿Fue accidental? — Tom preguntó. — ¿Tres a la vez?

Harry ni siquiera había pensado que hubiera un juego sucio involucrado. — No lo sé.

— Si hubiera algo sospechoso sobre sus muertes, — continuó Tom. — ¿Te lo dirían tus supervisores?

— No lo sé, — dijo Harry nuevamente. Frunció el ceño, aun mirando la carta. — ¿Por qué alguien apuntaría a los Testigos? No contribuimos a ninguna de las batallas. La información que recopilamos no se puede utilizar para nada, incluso para respaldar argumentos políticos. De hecho, los datos que recopilamos ni siquiera son accesibles para la mayoría de las personas.

— Grindelwald, — dijo Tom de repente, sorprendiendo a Harry. — Él quiere convertirse en una especie de señor mágico todopoderoso, ¿verdad? De todos modos, eso es lo que la gente de Hogwarts especula. Él podría ser el que apunte a los Testigos

— ¿Pero por qué? — Harry preguntó con un suspiro. No era como si Grindelwald pudiera beneficiarse de algo que los Testigos registraban: las misiones eran impredecibles y no había forma de saber si la información que se enviaba a recoger a un Testigo sería útil. Harry había asistido a numerosos eventos que proporcionaban el tipo de información que simplemente estaba... grabada. Sin razón aparente.

— Piensa a largo plazo, — dijo Tom. — Si planeas gobernar durante un siglo, lo cual no es poco probable, teniendo en cuenta la edad promedio de un mago, eso terminará incluyendo a varias generaciones de nuevas personas que ingresan a la sociedad. Si el historial registrado ha sido censurado, puede justificar cualquier acción que su gente haya tomado en el pasado. Esto incluye cualquier atrocidad que te ponga en el poder. ¿Cómo puedes argumentar en contra de alguien en esa posición, cuando no sabes las circunstancias de las cuales surgieron? Sería realmente difícil.

— Usas la ausencia de información como una forma de manipular a las personas, — se dio cuenta Harry, antes de girarse para mirar a Tom. — Esa es una gran idea que tienes ahí.

— Es lo que yo haría, — admitió Tom fácilmente, sin darse cuenta de la fugaz expresión de cautela que apareció en el rostro de Harry. — Debes comenzar a ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose aún más agotado que antes. Parecía que no importaba cuánto se esforzara por no meterse en problemas, seguía siendo perseguido por personas con las que no quería tener nada que ver. Era otra cosa por la que tendría que preocuparse, y no se sabía cuándo se resolvería la situación. No ayudaba que, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía recordar una sola mención de un Testigo durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, o incluso en los años siguientes. Era como si no hubiera Testigos, lo que significaba que algo había sucedido para poner fin a esa práctica.

Lo que significaba que el peligro para su empleo, si no su vida, era muy real.

No ayudaba que a pesar del análisis muy lógico de Tom de las posibles circunstancias que rodeaban la desaparición de los Testigos, simplemente no parecía algo relacionado con Grindelwald. Si él hubiera apuntado deliberadamente a los Testigos, ¿no habría sido mencionado en algún momento en alguno de los libros de historia que Hermione había citado? ¿No se habría convertido en algo sobre lo que se hubiera enseñado a los estudiantes?

De hecho, ¿por qué no se mencionaba a los Testigos en ninguno de los libros que Harry había encontrado? Incluso durante la orientación profesional, no había habido nada al respecto, ni una sola mención pasajera. Durante las lecciones de Adivinación hubo algunas oportunidades para discutir posibles carreras en ese campo, y sin embargo, los Testigos nunca fueron mencionados. Era como si toda esa vía de trabajo hubiera desaparecido.

Ese tipo de borrado no ocurría debido a un Señor Oscuro que nunca llegó al poder en Gran Bretaña. Harry sabía, por experiencia, que ese tipo de borrado venía directamente del Ministerio.

Fawley sabía que tenía sus defectos, pero el miedo a la batalla no era uno de ellos.

Sabía que habría personas en el Wizengamot que lucharían con uñas y dientes contra su propuesta. Afortunadamente, Copplestone había hecho su trabajo de manera excelente, y desde hace unos días varios políticos habían expresado su aprobación de cualquier cosa que pudiera limitar el impacto de Grindelwald en los británicos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Fawley sabía que no debía suponer que todo saldría bien, no tenía dudas de que había personas que ya habían optado por Grindelwald, por discreto que fuera. Y ahora le correspondía a él, y solo a él, convencer a la mayoría de que cortaran las alas de esas personas.

Entretener esos deseos traidores y egoístas como los que llevaron a la gente a seguir a Grindelwald, solo traería ruina y disensión a Gran Bretaña.

A pesar de ser el Ministro de Magia, Fawley no tenía control real sobre el Wizengamot. Sin embargo, lo que podía hacer era solicitar una reunión en la que presentara su propuesta. Una semana antes de esta presentación, había enviado la versión escrita de la propuesta a todas las partes interesadas involucradas en la discusión y aprobación, o rechazo, de una nueva ley. Después de su propuesta, los miembros de Wizengamot votarían si la propuesta se convertiría o no en una nueva ley. Si Fawley hubiera sido otra persona que no fuera él, este procedimiento habría llevado meses, sino un año entero. Él, con su influencia y conexiones cercanas con muchos miembros del Wizengamot, podría lograrlo en una semana, siempre que nadie influyente se opusiera.

Cuando entró en el salón donde se celebraría la audiencia de la propuesta, Fawley notó de inmediato quién estaba presente. Estaba complacido de ver a varios de sus aliados en sus asientos, confiando en que votarían a su favor, a pesar de no haber discutido este tema con ellos de antemano. Copplestone también estaba allí, por supuesto.

— Esta es una audiencia cerrada del Wizengamot, accesible solo para aquellos que legalmente y mágicamente tienen derecho a un asiento, y capaces de asumir todas las responsabilidades que conlleva esa tenencia, — comenzó Zachariyah Selwyn, el Secretario de Wizengamot. — Todos los miembros están presentes en la mente y el cuerpo sanos, libres de toda manipulación o influencia que pueda considerarse coercitiva o no consensuada por naturaleza. Esta audiencia está presidida por el brujo jefe del Wizengamot, Bertram Ravensdale, en el dia veinticuatro de agosto de mil novecientos cuarenta. Esta audiencia ha sido solicitada por un John Lawrence Fawley, que se desempeña como Ministro de Magia elegido democráticamente de las Islas Británicas. El propósito de la audiencia es discutir y votar una ley que el Ministro Fawley cree que es una contribución urgente a las medidas de defensa de nuestra nación. Ministro Fawley, le han concedido treinta minutos de tiempo ininterrumpido para presentar la propuesta inicial.

Treinta minutos habían sido una asignación de tiempo más generosa de lo que Fawley se había atrevido a esperar. Él asintió, dio un paso medido hacia adelante y comenzó mostrando varias fotografías de las cosas dañinas que Grindelwald y sus tropas habían hecho. Esto incluía, por supuesto, el material que Di Maria le había enviado. Aunque impactante, las imágenes no eran sorprendentes.

— Gellert Grindelwald, — Fawley comenzó, — es un mago alemán que se ha declarado un Señor Oscuro. Sus acciones destructivas reflejan su deseo de reclamar ese título bien y de verdad, e innumerables magos y brujas valientes han sido heridos, o incluso asesinados, por él. La amenaza que representa para la estabilidad de nuestra sociedad es significativa y se destaca en las siguientes observaciones. — Determinado a asumir los riesgos involucrados en permitir cualquier tipo de apoyo o simpatía por Grindelwald, Fawley continuó describiendo con gran detalle algunos de los actos más atroces de Grindelwald, incluido el reciente asesinato del embajador Di Maria. La tarea no era demasiado difícil, ya que el apoyo directo a Grindelwald ya había sido prohibido; dar un paso más parecía una progresión natural.

La primera pregunta que recibió después de su presentación fue predecible: — ¿Dónde trazaremos la línea? — Tiberius Ogden preguntó. — ¿Los propios pensamientos ya no son libres?

— Cuando los pensamientos sientan las bases de los crímenes, ¿no deberían enseñarse mejor? — Fawley le devolvió el disparo. — ¿No es una práctica de un hombre decente evitar, en lugar de simpatizar con prácticas como las que Grindelwald realiza? La tolerancia al mal no es un acto de libertad, es complicidad.

— ¿Pero cuándo hemos ido demasiado lejos? — Preguntó Griselda Marchbanks. — ¿Con qué derecho dictamos con qué personas no se puede simpatizar?

— ¿No prohibimos ya la aprobación de inmoralidades, como los crímenes contra los indefensos entre nosotros? — Fawley preguntó. — Damas y caballeros, no debemos ser padres temerosos de disciplinar a un niño rebelde. Deben establecerse límites de decencia, como es práctica común en cualquier buena familia. Aquellos que no buscan cruzar esos límites de la decencia humana no se verán obstaculizados por su existencia. Y los que lo hacen, deben ser responsables de las inmoralidades que permiten, si no facilitan.

— ¿Y cómo propone hacer cumplir esta ley? — Preguntó Arcturus Black, sonando sorprendentemente agradable para quien era. — La simpatía sin acción es difícil de identificar. Sin mencionar la ambigüedad de lo que podría considerarse simpatía, en oposición a la simple ausencia de antipatía.

— La directriz preliminar lo definiría como la representación positiva deliberada de las acciones de Grindelwal, — dijo Fawley, — así como cualquier justificación escrita o hablada de las acciones que han resultado en destrucción y bajas. La ley estaría abierta a enmiendas cuando sea necesario. — Hubo otras preguntas de naturaleza similar, y la discusión continuó por más tiempo de lo que Fawley había esperado. Eventualmente, sin embargo, Ravensdale pidió silencio para contemplar la propuesta, claramente dispuesto a entretener discusiones sin sentido de un lado a otro por mucho tiempo.

Hubo algunas discusiones silenciosas antes de que Ravensdale pidiera silencio nuevamente, esta vez con más firmeza. Entonces, comenzó la votación.

Fawley sabía que incluso si la ley se aprobara ahora, todavía habría mucho trabajo por hacer en términos de ajustarla y hacerla aplicable y eficiente. Sin embargo, aprobar la ley le daría una ventaja inmediata y fortalecería su alianza con Di Maria. La alianza lo dejaría con suficiente influencia económica internacional incluso cuando finalmente se jubilara. Lo único que le preocupaba era que, a diferencia de él, muchos magos no eran tan conscientes de la necesidad de mantener la estabilidad económica. Se dejaban gobernar por su avaricia, sin darse cuenta de que acumular una fortuna lenta y constantemente mientras se aseguraban de que todos los demás estuvieran satisfechos, era mucho mejor a largo plazo que tomar todo lo que querían en un corto período de tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si el Ministro que llegara al poder después de él fuera de ese tipo imprudente y avaro?

La raíz del problema radicaba en Hogwarts. Dejaban muchas cosas importantes fuera de su plan de estudios, y eso incluía la economía. Fawley no tenía tiempo para interactuar con Hogwarts, en realidad, pero si lograba que se aprobara esta ley y si tuviera tiempo después de las enmiendas y otros procedimientos, tal vez podría comunicarse con el Director Dippet y resolver algo.

— El voto del Wizengamot por la aprobación de la ley propuesta por John Lawrence Fawley ya ha concluido, — dijo Ravensdale, sacando a Fawley de sus pensamientos. — De los veintiocho asistentes, tres han optado por abstenerse, once han votado en oposición y catorce han votado a favor. Por lo tanto, la ley de John Fawley seguirá adelante. Una segunda audiencia para discutir las enmiendas y aspectos prácticos tendrá lugar el 3 de septiembre, a las nueve de la mañana, en este mismo salón. Por la presente declaro cerrada esta audiencia. Gracias a los miembros de Wizengamot por su respetuosa participación. Pueden retirarse.

Fawley no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado, lo preocupado que se había sentido, hasta que escuchó los resultados de la audiencia. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y casi se tambalea, apenas logrando mantener la compostura. No quería detenerse en lo cerca que había estado. Lo que tenía que hacer a continuación era prepararse para proteger su nueva ley de cualquier enmienda que la hiciera inútil.

Y después de eso, tal vez, podría mandarle una lechuza a Dippet.


	34. Extraños seis pies bajo tierra

**Extraños seis pies bajo tierra**

**1940**

No era la primera vez que Harry asistía a un funeral para más de una persona a la vez. La última vez, sin embargo, sucedió justo después de la guerra y la caída de Voldemort. La atmósfera ahora era diferente a la de entonces, ahora persistía una sensación de confusión e incertidumbre, contaminando incluso los momentos más profundos de dolor. ¿Cómo se suponía que alguien seguiría adelante si no sabían qué había resultado en la muerte de sus seres queridos?

El cementerio y la funeraria eran diferentes de los que habían enterrado a Melania Black. Había más gente aquí que de la que había estado allí, y Harry, como Testigo, se sentó con Tom bastante cerca del frente. Deseaba que no le hubieran asignado un asiento allí, no conocía a las personas que habían muerto, y estaba seguro de que había personas en la multitud detrás de él que merecían más el asiento que ocupaba.

Vio a Trelawney sentada con algunas otras personas que más adelante identificó como Videntes. Ella, como todos los que estaban asociados de alguna manera con el Departamento de Adivinación, vestía un uniforme asignado por el Ministerio. Harry no lo había visto antes en ella, y se preguntó si las reglas para ella eran más laxas que para él.

_'¿Es este el momento para pensar en este tipo de cosas?' _entonces pensó, molesto consigo mismo. La gente estaba afligida, y la situación, sin duda, también se convertiría en un problema para él, en algún momento en el futuro. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, pensando en cosas sin importancia e irrelevantes.

Las familias de los tres Testigos eran fáciles de reconocer, pero incluso después de la ceremonia, Harry no pudo solo acercarse a ellos. ¿Qué podría decir, de todos modos? No habría sabido los nombres de los fallecidos si no hubieran sido escritos en la carta que había recibido. Y, sin embargo, sería terriblemente grosero si ni siquiera intentara decir una palabra de consuelo. Tenía que ir.

— Ryddle, ¿cierto? — dijo alguien, y Harry se giró para ver a un Testigo vagamente familiar parado detrás de él. No podía, por su vida, recordar el nombre del hombre.

— Sí, — dijo Harry. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, aunque siempre es molesto cuando sucede este tipo de cosas, — dijo el hombre, y no parecía particularmente afectado por el evento. — Es trágico que raramente nos encontremos con otros Testigos fuera de los funerales. Ya lo propuse al Departamento varias veces. Sabes. Expresé que tengamos reuniones periódicas de algún tipo, aunque solo sea para saber con quién trabajamos. Aún no han aceptado mi oferta de organizar tales reuniones, por desgracia.

— Ya veo, — dijo Harry en respuesta, tratando de encontrar una manera de dejar la compañía del hombre, sin molestarlo. De alguna manera, no creía que necesitara más enemigos que los que probablemente ya tenía de alguna manera. No conocía a este extraño, y la forma en que se movía tan fácilmente de lo molesto que estaba, a discutir algún tipo de compromiso social le recordó a Harry demasiado a Malfoy, Draco, no a Marchosias, como para querer conocerlo. Como fuera. — Bueno, sí, sería agradable, supongo. Reunirse con otros Testigos más a menudo.

— Harry, — dijo Tom, apareciendo a su lado y sonriéndole educadamente al extraño. — Debemos dar nuestras condolencias a las familias afectadas por esto, ¿recuerdas? Vamos.

_'¿Que haría sin él?'_ Harry pensó de repente, sintiéndose tanto cariñoso como asustado. ¿Qué le pasaría a Tom si Harry terminara de forma similar a los tres Testigos aquí? Tom culparía a Grindelwald, aunque Harry todavía estaba bastante seguro de que había sido alguien en el Ministerio. De cualquier manera, Tom seguramente haría algo imprudente. Sin mencionar, ¿a dónde iría? Tenía solo trece años. Lo enviarían a un orfanato, y el solo pensarlo hizo que Harry se sintiera enfermo. No, no iba a morir. No podía dejar que nadie lo superara en una batalla, aunque eso dejara de mantenerlo bajo el radar. Simplemente no podía correr el riesgo.

Tom caminó al lado de Harry hacia las familias de los Testigos muertos, y luego se detuvo para observar la socialización de Harry desde una distancia segura. Sabía que era terrible lo que les había sucedido a los Testigos, pero no tenía la energía necesaria para sentir lástima por sus familias en este momento.

Siempre se hablaba de la muerte como si fuera una necesidad de la vida. Como si fuera un final natural de todos, y claro, lo era. ¿Pero desde cuándo los magos se preocupaban por lo que era natural? ¿Cómo podrían tener tanta magia a su disposición y, sin embargo, de alguna manera terminar muertos de esta manera? ¿No había magia que pudiera protegerlos de la muerte? No tenía ningún sentido.

Era aleccionador, esta comprensión de los límites que tenía la magia.

_'Aunque claro,'_ Tom pensó de repente**. **_'¿Es la magia la que tiene limitaciones, o son aquellos que la practican?'_ ¿Y si hubiera formas de no morir, pero las personas simplemente eran demasiado inadecuadas en su dominio de la magia para practicarlas adecuadamente? Tom ya sabía por experiencia que las personas a menudo carecían lamentablemente cuando se trataba de comprender el poder que podían ejercer, pero ¿eso realmente se aplicaba a todos?

¿Qué más, aparte de la muerte, los magos habían descuidado explorar? ¿Qué otros hechizos y teorías existían, qué otras posibilidades quedaban sin utilizar, solo porque las personas no reconocían una oportunidad cuando la veían?

¿Y qué podría hacer Tom al respecto? Sabía que Harry no era particularmente aficionado a la... naturaleza exploratoria de Tom, pero podía practicar sus hechizos en Hogwarts. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, ¿no? Sin mencionar que si comenzaba con la teoría, ¿cómo podría alguien detectarlo? ¿Cómo podría alguien saber lo que estaba haciendo? Tomar notas no estaba prohibido, después de todo.

Si había una manera de detener la muerte, entonces Tom quería saberlo. Al principio no pensó que Harry estuviera muy feliz por eso, pero seguramente, después de todas estas muertes, ¿llegaría a apreciar la red de seguridad que Tom quería crear para él? No importaba cuán molesto estuviera al principio, Tom sabía que realmente sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Harry viera la sabiduría detrás de las acciones de Tom.

Todo lo que Tom necesitaba hacer era... no dejar que Harry supiera nada hasta que todo estuviera listo. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría, después de todo. Probablemente años, Tom no sabía qué había allí afuera y qué podía hacer. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía con certeza qué era lo que quería.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Había algo en la estación de King Cross que Harry siempre amaría. Tal vez eran los recuerdos de sus propias experiencias, de cada uno de los primeros de septiembre que había pasado en esa estación, esperando ser llevado a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, su felicidad se vio ensombrecida por el conocimiento de que solo unas horas antes Alemania había aprobado una ley que requería que todos los judíos usaran estrellas amarillas para su identificación. Era una de esas cosas que él sabía que eran puntos de inflexión en la historia de una nación. Lo que ya comenzó como segregación, ahora estaba fuera de control.

Lo que Harry no sabía entonces era que, irónicamente, setenta y ocho años después, Israel también intentaría aprobar una ley que segregara a su población árabe a ciertas áreas.

Las vacaciones de verano habían pasado rápido, y cuando llegó el momento de que Tom regresara a Hogwarts para su tercer año, Harry apenas recordaba que tendrían que ir a comprar libros nuevos para el próximo año. Tom se había ofrecido a ir solo al Callejón Diagon, pero Harry le había asegurado que no era algo que tuviera que hacer solo. No era como si estuviera ocupado, después de todo.

Cassandra Trelawney se había contactado con Harry, la Vidente había organizado una reunión entre ellos. No sabía por qué tendrían que encontrarse ahora, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con los numerosos Testigos que habían muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Todo lo que podía agradecer era que la reunión estaba programada para después de la partida de Tom. De esta manera, Harry no necesitaría inventar excusas o explicaciones.

— Si necesitas algo, no dudes en enviarme una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? — Harry dijo, justo cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts abrió sus puertas para dejar entrar a los estudiantes que habían llegado temprano.

— Por supuesto, — respondió Tom. Estaba dividido entre la emoción de regresar a un lugar donde podía practicar magia sin la supervisión de Harry, y el hecho de que estaría lejos de Harry nuevamente. También se sentía extraño saber que no habría más contabilidad para él; Doyle casi tenía los ojos llorosos cuando Tom se fue y prometió escribirle una carta de recomendación cada vez que el niño la necesitara.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera quedarse con Harry, Tom quería estar entre los primeros en abordar el tren para encontrar un compartimento para él solo. Abrazó a Harry rápidamente, le dijo severamente que tuviera cuidado y se dirigió hacia el tren con su baúl levitando detrás de él. Harry sonrió, mirándolo irse.

Merlín, extrañaría a ese chico. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasaran juntos durante el verano, nunca era suficiente.

— Sr. Ryddle, — dijo alguien, y Harry se volvió abruptamente, reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Marchosias Malfoy caminó hacia él, con alguien que solo podía ser su hijo detrás de él. Un elfo doméstico llevaba un baúl de aspecto pesado sobre su espalda, caminando detrás del niño.

— Sr. Malfoy —respondió Harry, encontrando que era más fácil interactuar con él que con Black. Malfoy, a pesar de sus defectos, no parecía ser para nada como Black. De hecho, según lo que Arcturus le había estado diciendo a Harry sobre Malfoy, los dos hombres no parecían estar en buenos términos. Y alguien que no estaba en buenos términos con Arcturus Black lo convertía inmediatamente en una mejor persona a los ojos de Harry.

— ¿Aquí para despedir a su pupilo, supongo? — Dijo Malfoy, antes de empujar a su hijo un poco hacia adelante. — Este es Abraxas. Hijo, este es Harry Ryddle, un Testigo.

— Hola, — dijo Harry, y le sonrió al niño. Abraxas no se parecía en nada a lo que Draco Malfoy había sido, y tampoco nada en la forma en que se portaba se parecía a Lucius. No era arrogante, y se mantenia firme con la confianza constante de alguien que, incluso a esa edad, no sentía la necesidad de impresionar a nadie.

— Hola Sr. Ryddle, — dijo Abraxas, en voz baja, pero no con timidez. — Encantado de conocerlo.

— Igualmente, — respondió Harry, arrodillándose. — ¿Emocionado de ir a Hogwarts?

— Claro, — dijo Abraxas, aunque no parecía particularmente entusiasmado. — Conozco a algunas personas en Slytherin.

— Mi Tom también está en Slytherin, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa. — Es muy inteligente. Si necesitas algo, pregúntale. — El chico asintió, su cabello rubio y blanco se retorció con el movimiento. Cuando el niño finalmente se despidió de su padre y se dirigió hacia el tren, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de hombre sería el padre de Lucius. Luego suspiró, desterrando los pensamientos de ese tipo de su mente, y se volvió hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Recuerda la última vez que hablamos? — Harry preguntó de repente, mirando a más personas subir al tren. Abraxas ya había desaparecido entre las masas, pero Malfoy parecía dudar en irse.

— Sí, — respondió el hombre.

— Entonces le dije que Black y yo no interactuamos mucho, — dijo Harry. — También me preguntó si Black era del tipo que se dedicaba al terrorismo doméstico. No recuerdo muy bien con qué le respondí entonces, pero me gustaría continuar esa discusión con usted ahora.

Malfoy lo miró por un momento, claramente sorprendido, antes de asentir. — Por supuesto. ¿Aquí?

— Claro, — dijo Harry. Sabía el tipo de riesgo que estaba tomando al iniciar esta conversación aquí, pero también sabía que reunirse con Malfoy en otro lugar seguramente sería notado por más personas. Ahora solo eran dos padres que casualmente se habían topado: una verdad innegable. Harry, sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— Cuando me pregunto sobre la participación de Black en algo sospechoso, parecía que esperaba que fuera así, — dijo Harry. — Le digo esto con total confidencialidad, pero creo que tiene razón.

— Sé que tengo razón, — respondió Malfoy al instante. — Arcturus ha estado intentando reclutarme a mí, y sin duda a otras personas también, para el ejército de Grindelwald. Lo que hace que sea aún más sorprendente que terminara votando afirmativamente por la nueva ley.

— ¿Nueva ley?

— El ministro Fawley ha logrado proponer y aprobar con éxito una ley que criminaliza simpatizar con el Señor Oscuro, — explicó Malfoy, y frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry. — ¿Sabe... algo sobre eso?

— Es una conversación que tuve con Black hace un tiempo, — dijo Harry. — O, bueno, es una conversación en curso. Según él, usted ha estado trabajando con Grindelwald durante meses.

Malfoy estaba físicamente sorprendido, y cuando Harry lo miró, su rostro mostraba tanto sorpresa como indignación. — ¡Yo nunca! — Malfoy espetó. — Él es quien... Él... ¡Cómo se atreve!

— Usted no debería sorprenderse por sus acciones, — dijo Harry secamente. — Por lo que entendí, usted ha logrado ofenderlo de alguna manera. Para tomar represalias, él ha decidido incriminarlo, y de alguna manera usarme para... No sé... ¿hacer que crean que es cierto? No estoy seguro de por qué piensa que yo tengo voto en el Ministerio.

— Entonces usted subestima su valor, — dijo Malfoy, con la cara aún pálida. Como Testigo, su palabra es muy creíble. Al menos me investigarían, y no tengo dudas de que Arcturus tiene suficientes personas en el Ministerio para hacer que crean algo.

— ¿Es por eso que alguien en el Ministerio ha estado tratando de deshacerse de los Testigos? — Harry preguntó, apostando con su atrevida sugerencia. No sabía con certeza si el Ministerio estaba detrás de eso, pero si sonaba lo suficientemente seguro, entonces tal vez alguien dejaría pasar algo. Milagrosamente, logró mantener su voz uniforme y estable, a pesar de la ansiedad por la que se estaba ahogando. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas y su corazón latía con fuerza. Su pregunta sorprendió a Malfoy, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a Harry. Claramente, lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, Malfoy no lo sabía.

— Señor Ryddle —dijo Malfoy con voz casi débil. — ¿Quizás deberíamos continuar esta conversación en otro lado, después de todo?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y a Tom no le gustaba nada.

Desde el momento en que había subido al tren, y hasta que encontró un compartimento vacío para esconderse, la gente seguía... saludándolo. No de una manera demasiado invasiva, con apretones de manos o abrazos, todo eran cosas que había visto hacer a otras personas, sino simplemente... llamarlo por su nombre, preguntar cómo fue su verano y terminar con un "¡nos vemos!". ¿Por qué demonios se encontrarían más tarde? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

Tom cerró la puerta del compartimento, sabiendo que eventualmente sus amigos abrirían la cerradura y se unirían a él allí. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, tendría algo de silencio y paz para pensar en lo extraño de la situación. Finalmente, cuando uno de sus amigos se unió a él, no pudo evitar compartir su confusión.

— Es porque piensan que eres agradable, — dijo Prince, sacando un libro de su bolso. — Piensan que eres el único Slytherin decente que ha adornado los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Bien, entonces, Tom tenía como objetivo desarrollar ese tipo de imagen. Simplemente no esperaba que funcionara tan bien ya. — No estaban así a fin de los últimos años, — señaló el niño. — ¿Estás segura de que esa es la razón?

— Esta esa Ravenclaw a la que aparentemente ayudaste, — dijo Prince. — Su familia vive cerca de la mía, y desafortunadamente tengo que pasar un tiempo cerca de ella. Cuando sus amigos estaban de visita, ella mencionó que yo era tu amiga. Luego comenzaron a hablar de ti.

— ¿Qué dijeron? — Preguntó Tom, curioso por saber más. ¿La gente todavía lo saludaría amablemente si supieran que hablaba Parsel? Todos en Slytherin lo sabían, ¿pero tal vez las noticias aún no habían llegado a las otras Casas? — ¿Recuerdas?

— Merlín, no estoy segura, — suspiró Prince, claramente molesta ahora. — Realmente no disfruto pasar tiempo con Landley y sus amigas, y escuchar su conversación puede ser aún más tedioso. Ella piensa que eres muy útil, y cree que a cambio deben tratarte bien. Cómo se convirtió eso en tanta gente que te saluda, aparentemente, no lo sé. Tal vez son chismes. Sabes que la gente habla más que tú.

Tom lo sabía. Simplemente no había esperado cosechar ningún beneficio ya.

Sabía que debería sentirse satisfecho con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una parte de él sospechaba mucho. ¿Y si fuera una especie de trampa? ¿O una broma? No sabía cómo eran realmente estas personas, y no confiaba en nadie en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Mulciber, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo. Y lo más seguro es que Tom no confiaba en nada que pareciera un golpe de suerte.

— ¡Hola mis amigos! — Avery chilló al entrar en el compartimento. Tom se sorprendió de lo alto que estaba el chico, apareciendo aún más delgado que antes. Su sonrisa era casi cómica en comparación con el resto de su rostro, y su cabello estaba más corto que nunca. — Qué bueno verte. Eileen, te ves encantadora. Tom, tres chicas me han preguntado por ti hasta ahora, y eso no me gusta ni un poquito. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos? ¿Dónde está Elliot? Además, vi a Eugene en alguna parte por allí antes, y podría unirse a nosotros eventualmente. Solo un aviso para Tom, sé que te gusta que te avisen sobre la gente.

— Me gusta que me avisen sobre ti, — suspiró Tom, e indicó al muchacho que se sentara. — ¿Por qué siempre eres tan ruidoso? He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. Tuve un verano lleno de acontecimientos y productivo. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Productivo? — Prince se animó, mirando a Tom con una expresión de interés en su rostro. — ¿Cómo es eso?

— Trabajé en una tienda de equipos deportivos en el callejón Vertical. — Respondió Tom. — Hice algo de contabilidad y finanzas.

— ¿En Doyle? — Avery preguntó, y silbó, impresionado. — ¿Ese viejo? Merlín, ha estado vivo desde siempre. Papá cree que es mayor que Ollivander.

— He estado aprendiendo nuevos idiomas, — dijo Prince, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Avery. — Aunque las únicas clases que enseñan alemán en Spinner End son impartidas por esta señora Squib, cuyo hijo no sabe nada de magia.

— Así que es prácticamente un muggle, — dijo Avery, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Es una molestia? ¿Y por qué estás aprendiendo alemán, de todos modos?

— Se llama Tobias, — dijo Prince, y se encogió de hombros. — Está bien, aunque le gusta jugar duro con los otros chicos. De todos modos nunca se acerca a mí. Y estoy aprendiendo alemán porque es un idioma interesante, y podría ser... útil aprenderlo. Sabes, considerando la guerra.

— Oh, sí, — dijo Avery asintiendo. — La Segunda Guerra Muggle, como si el mundo de los muggles solo hubiera visto dos de ellos. Que interesante.

— No sabes nada al respecto, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Tom, mirando al niño y reconociendo la mirada despistada en sus ojos de inmediato. — Merlín, Avery, solo porque no interactúes con muggles no significa que su guerra no nos concierne. O que no hay una razón por la cual cada guerra suya no se llame guerra mundial.

— Mira, eso es lo que hizo hablar a las chicas mayores de Ravenclaw, — dijo Prince de repente, inclinándose hacia Tom. — Cuando actúas preocupado por los muggles. Saben que eres mestizo y piensan que eso te convierte en una especie de... embajador de los muggles en Slytherin.

— No estoy seguro de cómo tomar eso, — dijo Tom, rodando los ojos. — Suenas como si creyeras que están equivocados. Actúo preocupado porque estoy preocupado. Harry es un Testigo, y él es quien es enviado a observar cualquier explosión que ocurre en Inglaterra y más allá. Sin mencionar que es difícil no preocuparse cuando se sabe que eventualmente los alemanes también bombardearán Londres. Y quién sabe dónde más caerán las bombas. No finjo que me importe.

— No quise decir que estás fingiendo, — se apresuró a decir Prince, sonando casi a la defensiva. — Esa no era mi intención. Solo digo que tienen una idea de cómo creen que eres, lo que te hace parecer más accesible y agradable para ellos.

— Bueno, no es que importe, — se unió Avery, resolviendo la conversación con bastante facilidad. — Las chicas mayores de Ravenclaw son aún mayores. Admirar a Tom por la forma en que los Ravenclaw admiran cualquier cosa no significa una mierda, así que no te enfades por llamar la atención de las chicas ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente piensen que eres un sujeto de prueba particularmente interesante, o alguna cosa así.

_'Merlín,'_ pensó Tom sintiéndose ya exhausto. _'Desearía poder saltarme el viaje en tren. Mulciber, ¿dónde estás?'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Al principio, Fawley no estaba seguro de si esta reunión debería celebrarse en su casa, o si su oficina sería suficiente. Su victoria sobre el Wizengamot, sin embargo, lo convenció de celebrar la reunión en su oficina. Después de todo, ¿qué importaría de todos modos, en este punto, si alguien se preguntara sobre la necesidad de llamar a varios Aurores para una reunión rápida? Por lo que sabían, podría estar asignándoles una nueva misión. Ciertamente no había escasez de eso.

Además, bueno, les estaba asignando una misión. De alguna manera.

— Caballeros, — dijo Fawley, mirando a los Aurores que Copplestone había recomendado personalmente para esto. Davis notablemente no estaba entre ellos. — Gracias por aceptar esta reunión en tan poco tiempo.

Copplestone, que probablemente había sabido anticipar este tipo de reunión, sonrió abiertamente. Claramente no disfrutaba estar aquí, pero sabía que su presencia era muy necesaria. Con él había traído a cinco Aurores, todos los cuales habían revelado lo suficiente de sí mismos para asegurarle que no estaban afiliados de ninguna manera con Grindelwald.

— Confío en que ya han oído hablar de la nueva ley, — comenzó Fawley. — Sin embargo, una ley es una mera formalidad a menos que se cumpla. La tarea que estoy a punto de encomendarle es de suma importancia, pero también requiere su discreción. Probablemente pisotearemos los pies de muchas personas poderosas, y eso será ponerse en riesgo. De todos modos, me gustaría pedirles que persistan y lleven a cabo la misión de la misma manera que han llevado a cabo todas sus otras misiones en el pasado: con honor y diligencia.

Fawley hizo una pausa, sabiendo que si bien técnicamente podría obligar a los Aurores a tomar esta misión, la lealtad forzada era demasiado arriesgada. Esto no era algo que pudiera sobrevivir a pesar de la renuencia de sus agentes, por el contrario: la voluntad de los Aurores de hacer su trabajo era de vital importancia, y quería que lo tomaran en serio. — Su tarea será identificar a aquellos dentro del Ministerio, o en su esfera política, que hayan expresado en cualquier forma o manera la aprobación de la ideología de Grindelwald, — dijo Fawley. — Representan un riesgo. Son individuos que podrían, si se les dan los incentivos adecuados, traicionar a nuestra sociedad con él y trabajar junto a Grindelwald para proporcionarle un punto de apoyo estable en Gran Bretaña también. Eso no puede suceder_._

Fue un alivio ver los gestos de aprobación de su audiencia. Sabía de antemano que al menos los Aurores Dewy y Buckley estarían de acuerdo con esto: Dewey porque tenía una especie de... mujer muggle o nacida muggle por esposa, y Buckley porque su apoyo a Fawley había sido inquebrantable desde el principio. El Auror Brown, un amigo de Dewey, también había sido una apuesta segura, ya que su propia madre había sido una bruja mestiza.

— Una vez que identifiquen a quienes simpatizan con él, no se acerquen a ellos, — continuó Fawley. — Más bien, le insto a que recolecten evidencia de sus delitos menores y que compilen un archivo de ellos. Una vez que recopilen lo que, en su opinión experta, debería ser considerada evidencia suficiente, tráiganme el archivo. Si lo apruebo, entonces, y solo entonces, nos acercaremos al sospechoso. Cuanto menos sepan las personas sobre esto, más podemos avanzar antes de que alguien decida hacernos las cosas difíciles.

— ¿Qué pasa con el Jefe Auror Davis, señor? — El Auror Clearwater dijo de repente. — ¿No debería estar aquí entre nosotros?

— Considere a todos los que no están aquí como sospechosos potenciales, — respondió Fawley, e intentó no disfrutar demasiado la sorpresa en la cara del hombre. Curtis Clearwater había sido inicialmente una adición sorpresa de Copplestone, pero pronto Fawley entendió el beneficio de incluirlo en esto: si algo le sucediera a Davis, Clearwater sería el próximo Auror en Jefe. Incluirlo en esta misión significaba que Fawley no solo se beneficiaría de infundir lealtad en un posible futuro Auror Jefe, sino que también Clearwater se consideraría favorecido sobre Davis.

— Confío en que no compartirán ninguna información de esta tarea con nadie en absoluto, — continuó Fawley. — Nadie fuera de esta habitación debería saber que este tipo de misión está bajo sus pies. — Si alguien sospechara que una misión estaba en curso, que así fuera, pero era importante que nadie confirmara tal cosa.

— ¿Qué pasa con las horas de trabajo, señor? — Bones preguntó. — Ya tenemos nuestros turnos para detalles de protección y casos abiertos de los que no podemos retirarnos. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Flavius Bones era el único sangre pura de una familia distinguida sin intereses creados en prevenir la invasión de Grindelwald. Había sido seleccionado por ninguna otra razón que su persona: el hombre se esforzaba por hacer lo correcto, le gustara o no. Era uno de los pocos cuya comprensión del panorama general infundía una sensación de paz en Fawley.

— Trabajarán en sus casos como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, — dijo Fawley. — Pero sus deberes detallados de protección se reducirán gradualmente para no despertar sospechas. Esto los estresará, pero nuevamente, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes lo lograrán.

— Me gustaría añadir algo, — dijo repentinamente Copplestone, — que si bien al final de esta reunión se le proporcionará un resumen escrito de la misión, deben quemar el archivo después de haberlo leído. No queremos que caiga en manos de alguien que pueda advertir a posibles objetivos. En general, el Ministro Fawley y yo esperamos que nos muestren el alcance de su competencia. Por favor no nos decepcionen. Usted en particular, Clearwater. Por razones, estoy seguro de que conoce.

— Por supuesto, — respondió Clearwater inmediatamente. Deshacerse de Davis le proporcionaría una forma de ascender en la jerarquía del Ministerio, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Si Davis simpatizaba con Grindelwald o no, claramente no era lo suficientemente claro en su postura. Por eso no estaba aquí.

— Ahora, — dijo Fawley, extendiendo la mano para empujar una pila de pergaminos cuidadosamente envueltos hacia adelante sobre su escritorio. — Tomen uno de estos, cada uno de ustedes, y asegúrese de leerlo cuidadosamente. Gracias por su compromiso. Pueden retirarse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Había algo innegablemente extraño en poder ver el interior de una casa entera sin dejar de estar junto a la puerta principal. Una sala de estar, de algún tipo, estaba prácticamente en el mismo espacio que la cocina. La cocina que, como Marchosias no pudo evitar notar, no tenía un solo elfo doméstico. Había dormitorios a ambos lados del área de la sala de estar, una habitación a cada lado. Eso era, más o menos, toda la casa. Merlín, incluso su cabaña de vacaciones en Suiza era más grande que esto.

— ¿Té? — Ryddle, o Harry, como insistía en que lo llamaran, dijo, avanzando más hacia la casa. Marchosias, después de un momento de vacilación, y con gran renuencia, lo siguió. — Por favor, siéntase libre de sentarse donde sea. — Sentarse donde sea era precisamente una de esas cosas que Marchosias no solía hacer, pero se dirigió hacia una de las sillas alrededor de una interesante mesa de comedor.

Bueno, al menos todo parecía ser nuevo y limpio.

— Entonces, dijo Ryddle, mientras servía té y galletas. — Alguien ha estado tratando de deshacerse de los Testigos. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

— A juzgar por la poca información que tengo, creo que todo está vinculado, — dijo Marchosias, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. Sorprendentemente, era genial. — Las acciones de Arcturus, esta nueva ley, alguien que aparentemente está matando a los Testigos, ¿cómo concluyo que es el Ministerio el que está detrás?

— ¿Estás en desacuerdo con eso? — Harry preguntó, sin saber cómo explicar esa conclusión. Después de todo, se basó principalmente en su conocimiento del futuro. Sin mencionar que en realidad no tenía ninguna prueba.

— No lo hago, — admitió Marchosias, antes de elaborar vacilante. — La información que registran los Testigos es tan impredecible, y muchas familias sangre pura se han sentido incómodas al saber que sus secretos pueden ser registrados y almacenados en el Ministerio, sin que tengan derecho a opinar. Y cuando muchas familias sangre pura están de acuerdo en algo, el Ministerio tiende a... consentirlas.

— ¿Por qué matarlos, entonces? — Pregunto Harry. Cómo algo podía ser increíble y completamente predecible, no lo sabía. Pero lo que estaba escuchando era exactamente eso. — ¿Por qué no simplemente... disolver el departamento y dejar de lado la opción de carrera?

— Debo decirle que no sé nada con certeza, — dijo Marchosias. — Nada de lo que le estoy diciendo es algo que podría probar en un tribunal de justicia. Sin embargo, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que exigir la disolución del sistema de los Testigos plantearía preguntas para quienes quieran lograr su desaparición ¿Qué están ocultando? ¿Por qué lo están ocultando? Y cuando el público considera que eres sospechoso e indigno de confianza, va a afectar tu credibilidad e influencia.

— ¿Por qué dijo que todo está vinculado? — Harry preguntó entonces. — Quiero decir, Black, Grindelwald, ¿esto...?

— Conozco a Arcturus desde hace mucho tiempo, — respondió Marchosias. — A pesar de nuestra reciente disputa, y lo que sea que esté planeando ahora... lo conozco desde nuestros días en Hogwarts, a pesar de que es un poco mayor que yo. Lo que la experiencia me ha enseñado es que si hay algo siniestro en las acciones, de alguna manera, no importa cuán indirectamente, estará vinculado a eso. Sin embargo, su implicación con él me hace cuestionar la precisión de eso.

— No estoy particularmente involucrado con él, — dijo Harry al instante. — Simplemente mantengo mi parte del trato y cuido de Orión y Lucrecia.

— Noble de su parte, — dijo Marchosias, aunque estaba claro por la forma en que lo dijo que no pensaba mucho en el papel de Harry en la vida de los hermanos Black. — Aunque tal vez imprudente. Yo mismo he decidido... distanciarme de Arcturus. Su participación en lo que sea que Grindelwald esté planeando es un misterio para mí, y tengo poco interés en convertirme en un objetivo suyo. Tengo un hijo, una esposa y una hermana.

— Por supuesto, — dijo Harry, y asintió. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su plan de distanciarse. Sin embargo, queda la pregunta, ¿lo dejará? No creo que deje de hacer lo que esté planeando, aunque usted deje de asociarse con él.

— Si continúa con lo que aparentemente ha planeado, — dijo Marchosias, — lo que implica con la ayuda de esta nueva ley y su voto de confianza, podría asegurarme de que mi abogado esté informado en el momento en que me llamen para ser interrogado. ..

— O simplemente podría tomar un poco de veritaserum y resolverlo de una vez por todas, — señaló Harry. Marchosias lo miró sorprendido, antes de asentir lentamente.

— Esa es una forma muy... poco ortodoxa de resolver la situación, — dijo. — Pero supongo que resolvería el asunto para siempre y eliminaría toda sospecha.

— Además, si él no cree que estará listo para llegar tan lejos, no sabrá tenerlo en cuenta en su planificación, — dijo Harry. — Estoy bastante seguro de que si ha estado tratando de convencerme de su culpa durante meses, y llegó a votar por una ley que representa un riesgo directo para él solo para poder atraparlo de alguna manera, no se habrá descuidado de encargarse de su abogado tampoco.

— Justus ha atendido las necesidades legales de mi familia durante tres generaciones, — dijo Marchosias con desaprobación. — Arcturus no podría influir en él. Además, Justus es un Meliflua de sangre: es demasiado bueno para asociarse con los tipos como Arcturus Black. Quien, a pesar de su riqueza y nombre, es... bueno... difícilmente un hombre de inteligencia sofisticada, sin importar cuánto crea que lo es.

— Creo que todo se reduce a esto, — dijo Harry, mirando a Marchosias bruscamente. — ¿Meliflua encontraría atractiva la ideología de Grindelwald? Porque si es así, aunque él no se vendería a otro sangre pura, podría estar convencido de volverse contra usted por una ideología a la que usted se oponga. Amistades más cercanas se han desmoronado por menos.

Marchosias estaba a punto de responder, instintivamente listo para negar y estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Harry realmente decía. Cerró la boca y miró a Harry por unos largos y silenciosos momentos. No podía engañarse a sí mismo al creer que la lealtad de Justus era inquebrantable, pero la idea de su traición era alarmante.

Si hasta Justus se volvía contra él, ¿a quién más tenía realmente Marchosias?


	35. Aves de Acero

**Aves de Acero**

**1940**

Aachen no estaba especialmente feliz en estos momentos.

Cuando recibió su misión del Señor Oscuro, la misión de eliminar a Ryddle, todo parecía simple y claro. Sabía lo que debía hacer, y había resuelto cuándo, cómo y dónde lo haría. Había estado listo para ponerse en marcha y lidiar con el problema cuando un nuevo mensaje del Señor Oscuro le llegó.

Aparentemente, según uno de los contactos del Señor Oscuro, el Ministro local estaba haciendo algo que podría hacer que llevar a cabo la misión fuera inesperadamente difícil. Se había aprobado una nueva ley de algún tipo, y ahora se estaba implementando con un desafortunado entusiasmo también. Por lo que entendía, sería mucho más difícil atacar a alguien en público, con los Aurores revoloteando y buscando algo sospechoso en qué concentrarse. Atacar a Ryddle en privado habría sido igual de difícil, con las protecciones que el hombre tenía alrededor de su pequeño departamento. Esto también hizo que todo fuera innecesariamente complicado. Aachen no tenía claros los detalles de esta ley, pero sabía con certeza que no le gustaba nada, ni las protecciones de Ryddle, ni el nuevo hábito de los Aurores de patrullar las calles con más vigilancia que antes. ¿Qué estaban buscando, de todos modos? ¿Estaban espiando a su propia gente? De cualquier manera, el resultado era que el Señor Oscuro le dijo que se quedara quieto y que no hiciera un movimiento contra Ryddle hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Lo cual estuvo bien durante la primera semana, pero ahora habían pasado casi dos meses. El hijo de Ryddle ya se había ido a Hogwarts, lo que hacía imposible que Aachen también se deshiciera de él. Tendría que esperar hasta Navidad, ahora, y esperar que el niño volviera a casa. Y si no lo hacía, tendría que esperar hasta el verano, o simplemente... comenzar sin matar al niño.

No era que Aachen estuviera particularmente emocionada por matar niños. Él solo... la idea de dejar asuntos pendientes hacia que su piel se sintiera tensa, y habría una sensación de ansiedad e inquietud dentro de él hasta que terminara ese asunto pendiente. Si se deshacía de Ryddle ahora, estaría sufriendo esa ansiedad durante meses, hasta que también pudiera matar al niño. La ansiedad no era divertida. Le resultaba difícil resolver sus pensamientos, y algunos días sentía que apenas podía funcionar si había algo que sentía que debería haber cerrado, pero no lo había hecho. Odiaba los cabos sueltos.

Parecía, para su desgracia y de acuerdo con los pocos mensajes que había recibido del Señor Oscuro, que eso era lo que sucedería. Al Señor Oscuro no le importaba especialmente si algo le daba ansiedad a alguien o no. Aachen sabía que, de hecho, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera sabían qué era la ansiedad, a menos que la tuvieran. Todavía recordaba a su querida prometida, que había sido la mejor chica de la ciudad y un ángel en la tierra, y que una vez le había dicho que la ansiedad debía ser una cuestión de fuerza de voluntad, ya que tener condiciones mentales era completamente inadecuado.

Bueno, él se habría separado de ella entonces, pero no le gustaban los cabos sueltos, después de todo. Así que elimino ese cabo suelto allí mismo en el acto.

Fue un poco divertido, en cierto sentido. Tal vez no fuera apropiado, pero fue divertido, que la ansiedad que su amada Elaine había desestimado por falta de fuerza de voluntad, había sido al final lo que había causado su prematura desaparición. Aachen la extrañaba mucho, y él nunca amaría a otra mujer como la había amado a ella.

Y hablando de mujeres. Ryddle no parecía conocer ninguna.

Había seguido a Ryddle un poco por la ciudad, solo para conocer un poco más sobre sus hábitos y su círculo social. Pero la única mujer con la que Ryddle parecía asociarse era una camarera, que estaba claramente enamorada del Auror. Lo que dejaba al objetivo de Aachen como un solitario.

Era un poco extraño, ¿no? A menos que Ryddle usara el Flu para encontrarse con mujeres en secreto; Aachen no sabía cómo seguir a alguien si usaba el sistema Flu, especialmente si era la red británica. ¿Quizás eso era, entonces? ¿Ryddle usaba el Fly para reunirse con sus mujeres?

A menos que... no. Aachen había oído hablar de algunos magos con predilecciones extrañas, pero sacar conclusiones así no era apropiado. Por otra parte, el asesinato no era apropiado, y realmente no podía decir que no era experto en hacer eso, ¿no? Lo que significaba que era libre de permitir que su mente saltara a una conclusión probable: quizás Ryddle era homosexual.

¿Importaba? Era un poco desagradable, porque Aachen realmente amaba a las mujeres, y no podía imaginar querer acostarse con un hombre, pero... bueno, Ryddle estaría muerto pronto, ¿así que importaba con quién quisiera acostarse mientras estaba vivo? Por lo menos no a él. Lo único que le importaba era terminar esta misión y garantizar el favor del Señor Oscuro.

Ryddle estaba, incluso ahora, en ese pub con sus pocos amigos. No parecía estar bebiendo, y Aachen se preguntó si debería atacar ahora. Hubiera sido ideal, si no hubiera sido por sus órdenes de permanecer oculto y esperar. Sin mencionar que a pesar de que Ryddle, que no había indicado ninguna competencia que lo ayudara en la batalla, probablemente sería un objetivo fácil, los Aurores con él definitivamente no lo serían. Aachen conocía a las fuerzas del orden público y cómo los tiempos de guerra, como los días de ahora, los empeoraban. O bien, mejor. Dependía de qué extremo de la misión estaba uno, ¿no?

Por eso, a pesar de lo mucho que quería entrar y terminar la misión, Aachen respiró hondo y se volvió para alejarse. Él podía esperar. Solo... un poco más de tiempo. No sabía qué estaba esperando el Señor Oscuro, pero esperaba que fuera lo que fuese, sucedería pronto. Luego trataría con Ryddle rápidamente y regresaría a Alemania. En el verano, o tal vez el funeral de Ryddle, si surgía la oportunidad, volvería por el niño.

Porque realmente odiaba los cabos sueltos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry estaba triste y feliz por lo rápido que pasaron las semanas y los meses. Por un lado, cuanto más rápido pasara el tiempo, más pronto sería capaz de volver a ver a Tom. Por otro lado, sin embargo... ya era noviembre, y Harry apenas podía recordar en qué había pasado su tiempo desde que Tom se fue.

Excepto, bueno. Londres había sido golpeado por los alemanes a fines de septiembre. Hubiera sido sorprendente, si no lo hubiera estado esperando desde el primer día. Innumerables personas habían sido evacuadas, lo cual era un lujo que la mayoría de las personas en otras ciudades atacadas por los alemanes no conseguían.

— Juro que envejecí sin darme cuenta, — suspiró Harry, pensando en Tom otra vez. Su propio cumpleaños había pasado casi desapercibido. — No puedo creer esto. Noviembre. Merlín, esto es ridículo.

— Toma, viejo, — dijo Lavinia alegremente, dejando una pinta de cerveza de mantequilla frente a él. — ¡Bebe! ¿Quieres que acerque la radio para que al menos puedas entretenerte mientras estoy ocupada?

— No soy un niño, — resopló Harry, pero luego dijo— Sí, por favor, quiero la radio. Temo cualquier cosa que diga la BBC en estos días, pero diablos, no puedo dejar de escucharla.

— Por una buena razón, también, — dijo Stephen, que acababa de entrar al pub y capto la última parte de la oración de Harry, justo cuando la radio flotaba suavemente hacia ellos. Con él venían los Aurores Morris y Montague. — En el momento en que te alejas de la radio, las noticias muggles en particular, de alguna manera la mitad de Inglaterra está en llamas y la otra mitad bajo el mar.

— Bueno, no es tan terrible, — dijo Montague, sentándose. — ¡Ah, creo que me saltearé la cerveza de mantequilla e iré por Odgen's! ¡Invítanos, Stephen! Estoy tocando la línea de la pobreza.

— No estás, y nunca estarás, tocando la línea de la pobreza, — dijo Stephen, rodando los ojos. Luego se volvió hacia donde Lavinia estaba sirviendo bebidas a un grupo de brujas, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Honestamente, era como estar con Ron y Hermione de nuevo, y puso a Harry en un estado de ánimo nostálgico.

— Creo que también deberíamos tener algo así como la BBC en nuestra comunidad, — dijo Morris, sentándose con un fuerte gemido y luego quitándose su pesado abrigo. — No puedo creer lo frío que ha sido este noviembre. Por lo general, no baja a esta temperatura hasta diciembre.

— Sin embargo, cuántas personas tienen una radio, — preguntó Montague. — La mayoría de las personas se limitan a leer periódicos, y cada vez que quieren noticias frescas, se dirigen a un pub.

— Eso es algo que nunca entendí, — admitió Stephen. — No es que las radios sean caras.

— No se trata del precio, amigo, se trata de la imagen, — dijo Montague. — No eres un mago adecuado si tienes cosas muggles en tu hogar.

— Merlín, eso es ridículo, — dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. — No puedo imaginar vivir estos tiempos sin una radio en casa.

— Y me lo dices a mí. — Morris asintió con la cabeza. — Tanto sigue sucediendo y cambiando que apenas puedo seguir el ritmo. Hola, Lavinia.

— Hola, caballeros, — dijo Lavinia, llegando con las bebidas de todos; incluyendo una nueva para Harry también. — ¿Espero que todos estén bien?

— Podríamos estar mejor, — dijo Stephen con una sonrisa. — ¿Puedes unirte a nosotros o estás ocupada?

— Estoy un poco ocupada ahora, — dijo Lavinia disculpándose. — Pero me uniré a ustedes muchachos tan pronto como se calme un poco. ¡Disfruten de sus bebidas y no esperen para pedir más!

Harry suspiró feliz, recostándose más en su silla, disfrutando del calor del pub y la bebida fría que tenía frente a él. La compañía de las personas a su alrededor era agradable, y la satisfacción que sentía ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia de los sentimientos de temor y ansiedad que tenía cuando estaba con Black, o incluso con Malfoy.

La noche era tan agradable que hizo que las noticias entrantes fueran aún más discordantes de lo que tal vez hubieran sido. La radio crujió ruidosamente, y la voz suave del locutor de radio que había estado hablando sobre algunas políticas de seguridad con un violonchelo suave en el fondo, se cortó. Fue reemplazado por la voz de Owen Marsh, el presentador muggle que parecía ser más activo cuando se trataba de informar noticias de guerra.

— _Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento_, — dijo, su voz baja y suave sonaba más estresada de lo que Harry lo había escuchado antes, — _que Coventry está actualmente bajo un cruel ataque nazi._

— Merlín, qué, — siseó Morris, alcanzando para subir el volumen. — ¿Coventry? ¿Por qué por el bien de Circe atacarían a Coventry?

La noticia no llegó a los demás en el pub, y aunque Harry se sintió momentáneamente mal por acaparar la radio con sus compañeros, no podía interrumpir las tardes de los demás, solo para compartir noticias sobre las que no podían hacer nada. Lo sabrían pronto de todos modos, probablemente tan pronto como el ataque se detuviera. Lo que, según los ataques anteriores, sucedería en aproximadamente una hora.

Excepto que... no sucedió. El bombardeo no se detuvo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, con Lavinia uniéndose a ellos de vez en cuando, escuchando cada palabra que Owen Marsh lograba informar. Esperaron una hora, pero el bombardeo continuó. Dos horas, y todavía no había final a la vista. El pub tenía cada vez menos gente y, cuando los últimos rezagados se fueron alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Lavinia decidió cerrar las puertas. Solo quedaban ella, Harry, Stephen, Morris y Montague. Ellos, la radio y la voz de Owen Marsh diciéndoles que Coventry todavía estaba bajo fuego.

— ¿Cuándo va a parar? — Montague susurró, cuando el reloj se acercaba a las cinco, y el ataque aún continuaba. — ¿Cuántas bombas tienen? ¿Qué tan rápido pueden los muggles construir bombas, de todos modos? ¿Por qué tienen tantas? Cuántas de esas... cómo las llaman las muggles...de metal, las cosas voladoras... ¿cuántas de esas tienen ellos?

— Aviones, — dijo Harry. — Aunque la fuerza aérea alemana se llama la Luftwaffe.

— Un maldito nombre estúpido, si me preguntas, — dijo Montague con una mueca. — Merlín, no puedo creer que tenga que volver a trabajar en unas pocas horas.

— Podrías ir a casa y descansar, — dijo Morris. — Te diremos lo que te perdiste en la oficina.

— No con esto todavía sucediendo, — resopló Montague. — Merlín, cómo podría alguien dormir, sabiendo que... todavía está sucediendo. ¡Han pasado horas! ¡Son casi las seis!

— Podría preparar un desayuno, — ofreció Lavinia. — Aunque igual debería hacerlo por la hora. De todos modos, se supone que debemos servir el desayuno desde las seis y media.

— Podría ayudarte, — ofreció Stephen, poniéndose de pie. Harry escuchó a Montague reprimir una risa cuando Lavinia se sonrojó, antes de permitir que Stephen la siguiera al área de la cocina.

— Son cosas así las que hacen que todo sea un poco más soportable, — dijo Morris de repente. — Sabes, cuando todo lo demás parece que se va a la mierda, y luego te recuerdan que incluso entonces hay algunas cosas que no terminarán con esta guerra.

A las seis, ya no se veían aviones sobre Coventry. Todo despejado fue señalado a las seis y cuarto. Owen Marsh sonaba cansado mientras hablaba, informando lo que se le dio tan pronto como recibió la noticia. — _No podemos garantizar que ninguno de estos números sea correcto en este momento, y las aclaraciones y confirmaciones seguirán más adelante. Ahora, sin embargo, Me dijeron que la Luftwaffe que atacaba a Coventry consistía en más de cuatrocientos bombarderos y más de cien minas de paracaídas. La mayoría de los edificios en toda la ciudad han sido demolidos, y hasta ahora podemos confirmar doscientos ochenta y dos muertes, con más esperadas._

— ¿No fue menos de cien hace solo una hora? — Preguntó Montague.

— Probablemente todavía estaban buscando cuerpos, — respondió Morris. — Lo mejor que podían, con el bombardeo aún activo. No te sorprendas si el número se duplica al final del día.

— _Mientras el cielo se despeja sobre Coventry_, — dijo Marsh, y Harry podía jurar que el hombre sonaba lloroso. — _Los sobrevivientes emergen para ver fuego y destrucción a su alrededor. Casas y fábricas han sido erradicadas, y… Jesús, John, no puedo... yo..._ — El reportero, por lo general tan imperturbable, tropezó con sus palabras cuando alguien más estaba claramente transmitiéndole más noticias y detalles. Después de un suspiro estremecedor, Marsh continuó. — _El olor a carne quemada llena el aire e innumerables cuerpos mutilados yacen en las calles. Damas y caballeros, lo que les digo no es más que la horrible verdad de lo que los nazis han hecho... John, nuestro reportero que llama desde Coventry, se acercó a un sobreviviente. Una niña. Una niña de catorce años, que debería haber tenido una mañana normal, sobrevivió para ver las calles de su ciudad natal cubierta de cuerpos y ... Jesús, John, no ... Jesús ... Cristo ..._

— Nunca lo escuché así, — dijo Morris en voz baja, inclinándose más cerca de la radio. — Sin embargo, admiro su dedicación a su trabajo. El suyo y el de John Samuel. Imagínese estar en Coventry, y de alguna manera mantener la cabeza fría e informar tanto como pueda. Merlín, no creo que yo pudiera hacerlo.

— Buenos tipos, esos muggles, — observó Montague, antes de quedarse en silencio nuevamente cuando Marsh continuó:

— _Ella, una niña de catorce años, dijo que entre las primeras cosas que vio, había un perro corriendo por la calle con el brazo de un niño en la boca. Ciudadanos de Gran Bretaña, cómo puede alguien oír hablar de Coventry y no inclinarse con la cabeza en pena por lo que ha sucedido. Los bomberos de las ciudades vecinas están siendo enviados allí, pero las llamas serán difíciles de manejar. Hay caos, hay histeria, pero más que nada, hay muerte._

Se sentaron en silencio, los tres. Stephen y Lavinia todavía estaban en la cocina, y Harry estaba feliz de que no hubieran escuchado las palabras de Marsh. Apenas podía soportarlo él.

— ¿Cuánto va a durar esta guerra? — Montague preguntó, su voz mucho más apagada que antes. — ¿Cuánto más de esto pasará?

— Mucho más, — dijo Morris sombríamente. — Lo que vaya a sacar a Europa de este desastre, no lo sé. Pero Merlín, tendrá que ser un milagro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Tengo un aviso, señor, — dijo el Auror Clearwater, entrando en la oficina del ministro Fawley.

— ¿Un aviso? — Fawley repitió, levantando la vista de su trabajo. — Continua.

— Hemos tenido un flujo constante de informes y advertencias sobre Malfoy, — dijo Clearwater. — Aparentemente, tiene un poco más de cosas que simples sentimientos por Grindelwald. No me sorprende, para ser honesto. Siempre ha sido parcial a algunas de las políticas que los alemanes ahora están aplicando.

Malfoy, Fawley resistió el impulso de expresar su disgusto, ya que dudaba que Clearwater pudiera permanecer parcial si supiera lo que Fawley pensaba de los Malfoy en general. Sin embargo, tenía razón en que Malfoy apoyando a Grindelwald no sería... sorprendente. Ni un poco.

— Tenga cuidado al acercarse a él, — dijo Fawley. — Sabe lo influyente que es, y lo último que necesitamos es disentimiento entre nuestras filas, solo porque de alguna manera ha logrado comprar a la mitad del Wizengamot.

— Seguramente no es así, — dijo Clearwater, aturdido y horrorizado. — No podría, ¿verdad?

— Solo Merlín lo sabe, — dijo Fawley evasivo y reacio a continuar esa conversación particular con Clearwater. — Los Malfoy también son considerados públicamente como una familia ejemplar, con buena reputación tanto financiera como políticamente. Si abordamos esto de una manera que los ofenda de alguna manera, terminaremos lidiando con una reacción innecesaria del público. — Sabía lo astutos que eran algunas personas, y lo último que quería era que alguien incitara a demostrar cómo el ministerio arrestaba a buenos civiles sin la prueba adecuada.

Por otra parte, muchas personas estaban cada vez más desesperadas debido a la guerra muggle. Fawley había oído hablar de lo que sucedió en Coventry y de las más de quinientas muertes descubiertas. Hace unos días hubo otro ataque en el centro de Inglaterra, dirigido a Birmingham, West Bromwich y Dudley. Ataques aéreos continuos y despiadados. ¿Y qué importaba si las personas eran muggles, si había brujas y magos entre ellos? No había muchas áreas residenciales que pudieran protegerse de los bombardeos sin arriesgarse a exponer su mundo, lo que dejaba a muchos de las suyos en áreas que podrían, y probablemente serían, atacadas por los alemanes.

Tal estrés, ansiedad, preocupación e incertidumbre iban a cambiar la forma en que las personas toleraban ciertos procedimientos implementados por el Ministerio. Quizás los perdonarían por arrestar a Malfoy sin pruebas suficientes, pero era mejor evitar esos riesgos.

— Debes tener pruebas claras para arrestarlo, — dijo Fawley. — Lo último que necesitamos es que tus compañeros Aurores piensen que pueden arrestar a cualquiera que consideren levemente sospechoso.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo arresto? — Clearwater preguntó entonces. — ¿Qué pasaría si solo solicitara su presencia para algunas preguntas? Seguramente eso no puede ser un riesgo tan grande. Incluso podríamos presentarlo como preocupado por algunos de sus... asociados menos favorecidos.

Fawley pensó en esto por unos momentos, antes de asentir lentamente. — Eso podría funcionar. Solo... inventa una razón que justifique tu decisión cuando te pregunten al respecto. — No tenía dudas de que si lograban arrastrar de alguna manera a Malfoy ante el Wizengamot, la mitad de ellos estaría interrogando a Clearwater, buscando cualquier error que les permitiera desechar el caso de Malfoy.

— ¿Las pistas anónimas no funcionarían? — Clearwater preguntó. — Hemos investigado casos basados en pistas anónimas antes.

— No funcionaría en este contexto, — respondió Fawley. — Una pista anónima no justifica un arresto. A lo sumo, puede explicar por qué echarías un segundo vistazo a alguien o algo. Podría empujarlo hacia una dirección, pero no es evidencia y no puede ser tratada como tal. Lo que quizás desee hacer es simplemente escribir cualquier cosa de la que hayan acusado sus pistas anónimas a Malfoy, y luego intentar refutar cada una. Las que no pueda refutar dentro de una semana, debe hacer un seguimiento e investigar más a fondo. ¿Puede hacer eso?

— ¡Por supuesto señor! — Dijo Clearwater. — Gracias. Haré lo que me sugiere.

Cuando el Auror se fue, Fawley suspiró profundamente y se preguntó si realmente sería la única persona que podría reemplazar a Davis, si Davis fuera a ser reemplazado. Claro, Clearwater era leal, al Ministerio y al país, pero no era tan brillante y experimentado como lo era Davis. En pocas palabras, no era tan bueno como Auror como lo era Davis.

Y, sin embargo, Fawley no podía involucrar a Davis en nada de esto, a menos que se despejara de sospechas. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, eso no parecía probable: Copplestone mismo había investigado las actividades de Davis y luego había visitado a Fawley nuevamente para una larga discusión. El Jefe Auror no había hecho exactamente nada. Simplemente... había cosas pequeñas, cosas apenas perceptibles, como no participar en discusiones sobre Grindelwald, ocasionalmente plantear preocupaciones sobre el desarrollo muggle y cómo su papel en la sociedad debería controlarse y gestionarse mejor.

Fawley no quería una dictadura. No le importaban especialmente los muggles, pero Merlín, ¿ninguno de esos tontos se daba cuenta de cuánto trabajo era controlar a tanta gente? Grindelwald, cuyo papel autoasignado como un Señor Oscuro debería haberle dado alguna perspectiva, claramente nunca había pasado un día gobernando un rincón real de la sociedad actual. Liderar un grupo de delincuentes rebeldes no era gobernar, y eso era algo que no entendía. No se trataba solo de liderar guerras y segregar personas: la mayor parte del trabajo consistía en discutir sobre los porcentajes de impuestos, la cantidad permisible de sangre tóxica de lethifold en la tinta y si las tiendas de Pociones podían vender pociones de amor o no. Cosas que no le interesaban a Fawley personalmente, pero que tenían que solucionarse porque ese era su maldito trabajo.

No era solo... construir una utopía personal. No debería haber nada personal en la forma en que uno gobernaba a las personas.

_'¿Pero gente como Grindelwald o Davis se daban cuenta de eso?'_ Fawley pensó, suspirando pesadamente. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hicieran, y para ser sincero, tampoco quería darles la oportunidad de aprender. Porque a veces uno tenía que aceptar que enseñarle algo a una persona no valía el precio que todos a su alrededor tendrían que pagar por ello.

Y esa era la realidad del bien mayor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Diez días después de lo que se conoció como el Coventry Blitz, Bristol fue golpeado. Southampton había sido golpeado el día anterior. Harry se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo, y escuchó la radio solo. No sabía cómo sentirse más allá del dolor por el que ya estaba pasando, e incluso recordar cómo terminaría al final la guerra no lo animaron. Ahora no, cuando lo peor estaba por venir.

Cuando una lechuza voló hacia su ventana, golpeando el cristal con la punta del pico, tuvo la opción de no responder. No sabía quién podría estar enviándole correo en este momento, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. A menos que fuera Tom, no era probable que las noticias fueran buenas.

Finalmente suspiró y se sentó. La lechuza lo miró a través del cristal, claramente esperando que se moviera más rápido, lo que hizo Harry. Cuando finalmente tomó el sobre que llevaba la lechuza, se sorprendió al ver que, aunque era de Trelawney, no era una misión asignada.

Era una invitación.

A tomar el té

En quince minutos

Merlín, ¿no podría habérsela enviado antes?

No había duda de si él iría o no. No podía perder el tiempo dudando. De alguna manera, Trelawney no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba esperar, y mucho menos cuya invitación rechazaría. En quince minutos, Harry había logrado transformarse en algo mejor, y aunque no había llegado a cepillarse el pelo, se pasó la mano por él para asegurarse de que no sobresaliera demasiado. No es que importara, su cabello siempre era un desastre cada vez que salía por el Flu.

La casa de Cassandra Trelawney estaba tal como la recordaba. Llena de cosas que no podía imaginar, con color y movimiento constante. La Vidente misma no se veía por ninguna parte, pero podía escuchar a alguien moviéndose en la cocina.

— Ven aquí y siéntate, — llamó la mujer, y Harry obedeció. No se habían visto con frecuencia después de que ella lo había reclutado, y tal vez por eso Harry pudo notar cuánto había envejecido ella durante los últimos años.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? — preguntó, sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor. La mujer resopló y caminó para sentarse también, con un juego de té flotando detrás de ella. La taza de té que se sirvió para Harry olía a calabaza y canela.

— Esto no es fácil de decir, — comenzó la vidente, su actitud acerada y segura se marchitaba ligeramente. — Pero un Testigo más ha sido encontrado muerto, junto con su Vidente.

La noticia era horrible, y Harry se odiaba a sí mismo por no sentirse sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuenta en persona? — preguntó. Después de todo, había recibido todas las demás notificaciones por correo. Trelawney volvió a suspirar, claramente incómoda y molesta.

— Este trabajo no se está haciendo más fácil, — admitió. — Una vez que termine la guerra, me retiraré, y es entonces cuando se te habría dado la opción de retirarte también o convertirte en un Testigo de reserva para cuando alguien necesite ayuda adicional. Sin embargo... indudablemente has notado que más y más Testigos han sido atacados. Algunos han renunciado, por miedo. Es mi deber informarte que si decides hacerlo... también puede renunciar. Yo lo permitiría.

¿Renunciar y perder la casa emitida por el gobierno? ¿Renunciar y perder el ridículo salario que Harry sabía que necesitaba para cuidar de Tom? No era muy probable.

— No quiero renunciar, — dijo Harry. — Aún no. — Trelawney dejó escapar otro suspiro, este de alivio. Tomó un sorbo de té y permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar.

— El trabajo se ha vuelto más peligroso de lo que te inscribiste.

— Soy mucho mejor defendiéndome de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe.

— ¿Qué hay de tu pupilo? — Trelawney preguntó entonces. — También estará en riesgo.

— Puede pasar su Navidad en Hogwarts por ahora, — respondió Harry de inmediato, molesto, pero sabiendo que era el lugar más seguro para Tom. Además, ya había planeado hacer que eso sucediera: no podía traer a Tom a casa cuando la guerra estaba en un estado tan impredecible.

Trelawney lo miró y las arrugas en su rostro parecían más profundas que nunca. — Sabes que las muertes no han sido accidentes.

— Alguien está cazando Testigos deliberadamente, — dijo Harry, asintiendo. — Supongo que alguien quiere abolir todo el sistema de Testigos. Tengo mis sos…

— Es el ministerio, — dijo Trelawney, amargada. — Alguien, no sé quién, pero al menos uno de los Selwyn, no quiere que se registre un historial imparcial. Siempre supimos que esto sería una posibilidad, pero pensamos que se presentaría la orden de disolución a través de vías legales. Que simplemente recibiríamos una especie de orden de cese y desistimiento.

— ¿Por qué asesinatos, entonces, si esa hubiera sido una opción? — Harry preguntó, sorprendido.

— Significa que Fawley no sabe sobre esto, — respondió Trelawney. — Y esa es nuestra única oportunidad, si convencemos a Fawley de que no se trata de una serie de accidentes desafortunados, podría prestarnos algunos Aurores para comenzar una investigación.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso? — Harry dijo, ansioso por seguir este plan. No conocía a Fawley, pero parecía muy diferente de Fudge. Además, Stephen tenía muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre el hombre, y ese era un juicio en el que Harry podía confiar.

— Puedo encargarme de hablar con Fawley, — decidió Trelawney. — Mientras tanto, tu carga de trabajo... aumentará, desafortunadamente. Con tantos Testigos desaparecidos, es probable que termines cubriendo a Videntes que recientemente perdieron los suyos, pero que aún no desean retirarse. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— Claro, — dijo Harry. Más trabajo significaba que tenía menos tiempo para preocuparse por Coventry y Bristol, y todas las demás ciudades de Gran Bretaña.

— Y por favor, — dijo Trelawney, — asegúrate de tener siempre un plan de escape. Aunque solo sea otro Traslador. Solo... ten cuidado. Quien sea que Selwyn envíe para hacer su trabajo sucio, no es un enemigo fácil de manejar.

— No se preocupe, — dijo Harry, sintiendo una repentina y lejana necesidad familiar de agarrar su varita y luchar. Una emoción por la batalla que no había sentido en años volvió a darse a conocer. — Lo prometo... estoy bastante bien en defensa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fawley no estaba teniendo un buen día. De hecho, era totalmente lo contrario de un buen día lo que estaba teniendo.

En su escritorio frente a él había una copia del Diario El Profeta y una versión griega del mismo. La Ministra de Magia de Grecia, Belen Anastas, había sido asesinada.

Fawley sabía que tenía que ser Grindelwald.

Saber que era Grindelwald no les daba una ventaja. El hombre hasta ahora había apuntado a políticos, civiles adinerados y embajadores que se oponían a él. Ahora había apuntado a un Ministro de Magia. Eso indicaría a sus seguidores que los ministros también podían ser eliminados.

Que Fawley podía ser eliminado.

— Señor, — dijo su secretaria, tocando la puerta y abriéndola un poco, — Madame Trelawney está aquí para verlo. No tiene una cita.

¿Por qué una vidente reconocida lo visitaba? ¿Había visto un ataque dirigido a él? ¿Estaba ella aquí para advertirle? — Déjala entrar.

Trelawney era una anciana, aunque a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, había muchos rumores de su destreza en la batalla. Entró en la habitación como si fuera suya y miró a Fawley como si viera a un simple niño en su asiento. No era un buen sentimiento.

— Iré directamente al grano, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo la bruja, sentándose. — Desde principios de año, ocho testigos han sido asesinados.

Fawley había oído hablar de las muertes, y su frecuencia lo había inquietado. Sin embargo, sus recursos eran limitados, y tratar con Grindelwald era prioritario, especialmente porque las muertes de los Testigos podían atribuirse a accidentes en el trabajo. — ¿Hay pruebas del crimen? Dijo asesinados. ¿Puede probar que fue un asesinato?

— Para eso estoy aquí para pedir ayuda, — dijo Trelawney. — Un Auror, solo uno, para investigar el asunto adecuadamente. Sé que se trata de asesinatos, y más Testigos y Videntes morirán si... la gente detrás de esto no es detenida.

— Esta es una forma inusual de abordar este tipo de delito, — dijo Fawley. — Debería ir al departamento de Aurores y presentar un informe. La gente no suele acudir al Ministro con estos crímenes, no importa cómo...

— Alguien en el Ministerio está detrás de esto, — interrumpió Trelawney, luciendo demasiado tranquila para alguien que estaba causando tanto estrés en el mal día de Fawley. — Lo sé, mi Testigo lo sabe. Y si ese alguien, aunque es poco probable que sea solo una persona, tiene mucho dinero e influencia, sería demasiado para un Auror común.

Fue entonces cuando un golpe de genio golpeó a Fawley. Esta misión era claramente importante. Llevaría mucho tiempo y sería exigente, y quien fuera asignado para manejarla debía ser un hombre competente, independiente y sin interés en la política o la historia. Afortunadamente para Trelawney y su Testigo, Fawley tenía un Jefe de los Aurores moderadamente sospechoso que necesitaba mantener ocupado.

— De todos modos, necesitaré que presente un informe, — terminó diciendo, pero continuó antes de que Trelawney pudiera argumentar. — Eso es para evitar descuidar cualquier trámite que pueda llevar su caso adelante. Una vez que haya presentado el informe, personalmente se lo asignare a Tim Davis.

— ¿El Jefe de los Aurores?

— Sí, el Jefe de los Aurores.

— Hm. — Trelawney frunció los labios como solía hacer la abuela de Fawley cuando se sentía particularmente molesta por otras personas que la privaban de la opción de sentirse insatisfecha con algo. — Lo conozco. Su esposa es una Parkinson, ¿no? Muy bien. Él servirá.

— No puedo garantizarle resultados, lo sabe, — Fawley se sintió obligado a recordarle. — Sus preocupaciones con respecto a la capacidad del Auror para lidiar con la presión política aún pueden ser ciertas. Si lo que dice resulta ser lo que realmente está sucediendo, y hay alguien, o de hecho, más de una persona, involucrado en el asesinato sistémico de Testigos, ese... ese es un gran... problema.

— Por decir lo menos, — dijo Trelawney secamente.

— Enfrentar un problema de esa escala requerirá mucho tiempo y recursos. Probablemente se verá cargada con el deber de tomar posición ante el Wizengamot, y será interrogada por numerosos abogados extremadamente inteligentes.

— Lo sé.

— La prensa intentará desacreditarla.

— Yo también lo sé, — dijo Trelawney, parándose lentamente y poniéndose el sombrero. Ahora que había conseguido lo que buscaba aquí, se sentía lista para irse. — ¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer, Ministro? ¿Sentarme y dejar que maten a mi joven Testigo porque tengo demasiado miedo de los abogados y periodistas? Soy vieja. Moriré pronto y ¿con qué me pueden atacar los abogados?

¿Qué se podría decir ante eso?

Cuando Trelawney finalmente se fue, Fawley dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No le gustaba tratar con esa mujer en persona. Circe. Que día. Para ser sinceros, la idea de Clearwater de traer a Malfoy para interrogarla era lo suficientemente buena. No era como si Malfoy tuviera algo que lo estresara, seguramente. Podría lidiar con ser el extremo receptor de algo de ira, por el amor de Merlín.


	36. Lo que el ave canto

**Lo que el ave canto**

**1940**

Fawley no solía interrogar a las personas el mismo. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, siempre recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que solía trabajar como Auror, viajando por el mundo y cazando criminales. En aquel entonces siempre había necesitado confirmar su objetivo a modo de confesión, y obtener esas confesiones había sido algo en lo que se había destacado.

En estos días, tal comportamiento no era adecuado para un ministro. Sin embargo, como solo Clearwater sabía que Malfoy era interrogado, y Fawley no se avergonzaba de pensar que era mucho mejor en el interrogatorio que Clearwater, sus opciones eran limitadas.

— Esto es ilegal y pagarás por esto, — dijo Malfoy, de una manera muy típica para él. — ¿Cómo se atreven a...?

— No lo hemos arrestado, Lord Malfoy, — dijo Fawley, sonriendo amablemente. — Simplemente lo hemos traído aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas. Es nuestro deber como hombres de la ley garantizar la seguridad para todos. ¿Seguro que está de acuerdo? Solo necesito algunas respuestas, y luego podrá irse.

Malfoy suspiró y pareció casi arrepentido por un momento. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, miró a Fawley directamente a los ojos y, por un momento, el Ministro esperó una especie de confesión inmediata. En cambio, lo que Malfoy dijo fue. — No.

Un graznido de sorpresa detrás de él hizo que Fawley pensara aún menos en la idoneidad de Clearwater para el puesto de Jefe Auror que antes. En verdad, cuanto más interactuaba con el Auror, mejor se veía Davis en comparación.

— Puedo enviarte a Azkaban para pensar un poco más sobre esa respuesta, — respondió Fawley, manteniendo el contacto visual. — A quien sea que esté protegiendo es mejor que valga esas horas que pasará con los dementores.

— Me gustaría llamar a mi abogado, — dijo Malfoy entonces, y se echó hacia atrás. — Sabe que es mi derecho, pase lo que pase.

Maldición. Bueno. Fawley solo podía imaginar qué clase de bastardo era el abogado de Malfoy, pero ese había sido un movimiento bastante predecible por su parte. Fawley sabía cómo manejar abogados, a pesar de lo mucho que no le gustaba hacerlo. — Bien.

— Necesito una lechuza y herramientas de escritura, como estoy seguro puede notar, — dijo Malfoy entonces. Fawley resistió el impulso de empujar una pluma a través de uno de los ojos espeluznantes de Malfoy, e indicó a Clearwater que hiciera lo que el hombre le pidió. Muy pronto, una pequeña lechuza marrón salió volando del Ministerio, en dirección a la oficina de Justus Meliflua.

— Debería estar aquí pronto, — dijo Malfoy altivamente, y se recostó en su silla nuevamente. — Una vez que esto esté resuelto, Ministro, usted y yo tendremos una conversación muy diferente.

— No sé por qué lo haríamos, — dijo Fawley, manteniendo su tono suave. — No le pido más de lo que le pediría a cualquier otro ciudadano. Sé que es un hombre bien conectado. Simplemente me gustaría tener su opinión sobre las personas que pueden haberte confiado información que nosotros necesitamos. Información que identificaría a los partidarios de Grindelwald.

— No sé nada.

— Mire, no estoy seguro de creer eso.

— Y cree que esta farsa de un interrogatorio me hará pensar en...

— No, no. Esto ni siquiera es un interrogatorio, señor Malfoy. No es necesario que considere esto ni siquiera un cuestionamiento; más bien, considere esto como una consulta. Estoy buscando su valioso aporte.

— No deseo involucrarme en estos asuntos, — dijo Malfoy, y luego se calló. No habló durante los siguientes quince minutos, durante los cuales los dos permanecieron sentados, atentos a cualquier movimiento que el otro pudiera hacer. Finalmente, Malfoy se puso impaciente y visiblemente preocupado. Poco después, se volvió hacia Fawley nuevamente. — ¿Mi abogado aún no ha llegado?

— Claramente no, ya que no ha sido traído aquí, — respondió Fawley, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, y si esto era algo que Malfoy había planeado para salvar su piel. — Clearwater, ve y revisa el vestíbulo. Si el Sr. Meliflua no está allí, por favor llama a su oficina.

— Sí, señor, — dijo Clearwater, y se fue a toda prisa, el sonido de sus pasos desvaneciéndose en la distancia. Fawley suspiró y volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

— Usted afirmó anteriormente que no apoyaría a Grindelwald, — dijo. — ¿Por qué?

— No tengo interés en situaciones tan desordenadas, — respondió Malfoy. — Sé lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida, y me gusta esa seguridad. No tengo ningún deseo de cambiar nada sobre la forma en que vivo mi vida ahora. No veo felicidad para mí o mi familia en perseguir los sueños de Grindelwald.

— Si esto es lo que piensa, ¿por qué no denunciar a sus seguidores? — Fawley presionó. — ¿Por qué cubrirlos?

— No sé de ninguno, — insistió Malfoy, pero Fawley sabía mejor. El hombre debe saber de al menos unas personas que simpatizan con Grindelwald. Con la compañía que mantiene, no hay forma de que todos los que conoce sean inocentes.

Otro silencio, este cargado de animosidad y ansiedad, aparecio. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, y cuando Clearwater regresó, Fawley estaba listo para darle la bienvenida no solo a él, sino también a Meliflua.

Excepto... Clearwater había regresado solo.

— ¿Dónde está Justus? — Malfoy preguntó de inmediato, alarmado. — ¿Qué le han hecho?

— Nada, — respondió Clearwater, luciendo muy incómodo. En lugar de explicarlo más, sacó un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No era un aullador, afortunadamente, pero Fawley reconoció que era otro tipo de mensaje que transmitía palabras habladas, en lugar de escritas. Él personalmente nunca había sido aficionado a ese invento, y no entendía por qué las personas simplemente no podían escribir lo que querían decir. ¿Qué tan vagos podrían ser algunas personas?

— ¿Qué es esto? — Malfoy preguntó, y abrió el sobre sin previo aviso, activando el mensaje auditivo que contenía.

_"Por favor infórmenle al Señor Malfoy que mis servicios están suspendidos por hoy," _dijo una voz desconocida, pero claramente era la de Justus Meliflua. "_Me disculpo humildemente, pero no puedo proporcionar mis servicios hoy con tan poco tiempo de aviso…"_

— Tenía razón, — dijo Malfoy de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendido por una realización de algún tipo. Fawley estaba confundido, sin saber por qué demonios el propio abogado de Malfoy lo abandonaría así. Simplemente... no era... No encajaba.

— Me tendieron una trampa, — Malfoy luego murmuró, antes de que una sonrisa desdeñosa apareciera en su rostro. Luego guardó el mensaje en el bolsillo, silenciándolo antes de que las palabras de disculpa de Meliflua estuvieran terminadas, y se volvió hacia Fawley nuevamente. Algo había cambiado, y Malfoy claramente había tomado una decisión de algún tipo. Fawley quería desesperadamente saber de qué se trataba, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar.

— Ministro, — dijo Malfoy, su voz casi agradable. — Soy consciente de lo inusual que es esta situación, pero deseo hablar con usted sobre un hombre que conozco. ¿Arcturus Black? Estoy seguro de que ha oído hablar de él.

¿Black? Sí, Fawley conocía al hombre. Podrido hasta la médula. Un bastardo resbaladizo que debería haber sido arrojado a Azkaban hace años. — Sí, sé de él.

— Bien entonces, — dijo Malfoy. — Me gustaría solicitar... no, me gustaría darle mi consentimiento formal para interrogarme bajo la influencia de Veritaserum. Lo que me gustaría contarle sobre Black y mis sospechas relacionadas con mi propio abogado. .. Me gustaría proporcionarle la verdad innegable de lo que sé, en lugar de perder nuestro tiempo aquí debido al escepticismo y la sospecha.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A veces las cosas encajaban tan bien que Tom se preocupaba un poco. Todo lo que había planeado iba bien, su posición en Slytherin después de ser revelado involuntariamente como hablante de Parsel, así como su reputación en general en Hogwarts después de toda la socialización estratégica que había hecho. Incluso había ido tan lejos como para sonreír con más frecuencia, haciendo que Mulciber se riera alegremente de lo deshonesto que era, y Avery se preocupara por lo mucho más agradable que hacía parecer a Tom.

— Siento que puedo confiarte todos mis secretos, — había dicho Avery, retorciéndose las manos con angustia. — No me gusta eso.

Lestrange y Rosier no lo habían molestado en mucho tiempo, y aunque Nott era tan molesto como siempre, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Incluso los maestros parecían estar cada vez más encariñados con él, algunos de ellos le daban puntos a Tom por las contribuciones más pequeñas.

Todo estaba cayendo en su lugar como él quería. Y eso era... un poco preocupante.

Tom sabía que si bien sus éxitos podían atribuirse en parte a la estupidez e ingenuidad de las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre tendría que estar preparado para el momento en que algo saliera mal. Eventualmente, la situación cambiaría, y si sobrevivía o no a ese cambio intacto, afectaría en gran medida su reputación.

Y la reputación, había descubierto Tom, era su clave para el futuro que quería.

Era este conocimiento lo que le hizo preferir estudiar en la biblioteca en lugar de en los dormitorios. Quería ser visto, lo que funcionó lo suficientemente bien cuando estuvo fuera, mostrando su diligencia y la excelencia resultante. La interacción con las personas todavía era increíblemente irritante: eran lentas y de alguna manera faltaba la capacidad de las personas para inferir algo, pero ayudarlos de vez en cuando era otra cosa que tenía que hacer por el bien de la persona que quería retratar.

Ahora sabía lo bien que se sentía, estar empleado y cobrar. No iba a aceptar nada menos que eso si pudiera evitarlo. Su incomodidad momentánea era un pequeño precio a pagar, si eso significaba que finalmente obtendría la carrera que quería.

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que memorizar todas estas criaturas, — resopló Avery, apartando uno de sus libros y mirando tristemente su tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Trabajaban juntos en varias tareas, con la excepción de Mulciber que abrió un libro, se cubrió la cara con él y no se movió durante dos horas.

— Por lo general, no estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Prince, — porque memorizar cosas es importante, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no debería haber una razón para que memoricemos criaturas míticas nativas de Australia. Hay muchas otras cosas que creo que deberíamos aprender en esta clase. Me gusta cómo cuidar realmente a las criaturas mágicas con las que la gente aquí generalmente interactúa.

— Al menos no es una clase difícil, — dijo Pucey, sin levantar la vista de su tarea, mientras la pluma se movía rápidamente mientras escribía. — Quiero decir, es aburrido e inútil, pero al menos es fácil.

— Es solo que... sería bueno tener algo de experiencia práctica, — suspiró Avery. — Como si pudiéramos interactuar con algunas de las criaturas más domesticadas. Leer todo desde el papel, sin ver ningún animal... eso es aburrido.

— Por eso Elliot está durmiendo, — dijo Prince con desaprobación, mirando a Mulciber. — Debería despertarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom preguntó, sin molestarse por la falta de actividad de Mulciber. — Lo más probable es que ya haya hecho su tarea. Le va bastante bien académicamente, ya sabes. Si alguien tiene todo bajo control, entonces no veo la necesidad de interferir.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan comprensivo cuando soy yo quien descansa? — Avery se enfurruñó. — Cuando duermo la siesta, nunca evitas que Eileen me moleste.

— Eso es porque tienes muy poco bajo control, — respondió Tom, rodando los ojos. — Apenas pasaste Encantamientos el año pasado. Encantamientos, por el amor de Merlín.

— ¡Es un curso difícil! — Avery protestó, antes de volverse hacia Pucey. — ¿Correcto?

— No lo recuerdo, — respondió ausentemente Pucey, buscando un libro que Tom había estado leyendo. — ¿Este tiene algo sobre el Pioial? Juro por Merlín que no puedo encontrar nada al respecto en ninguno de mis otros libros.

— Capítulo siete, — le dijo Tom. — No hay mucho allí, pero es suficiente para completar esta tarea.

— No puedo esperar las vacaciones de Navidad, — gruñó Avery, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. — Dulce libertad. Odio la tarea. Me gustaría poder decirle a un elfo doméstico que lo haga en mi nombre.

— Si alguna vez te atrapo negociando con un elfo doméstico, le mandare una lechuza a tu madre, — dijo Pucey sin perder el ritmo. — ¿Tienen planes para Navidad?

— Dormir es suficiente para mí, — respondió Avery. — Voy a copiar a Elliot. ¿Y ustedes?

— No tengo planes, — dijo Prince. — Pero no creo que esté desperdiciando el tiempo libre.

— Iré a Suiza con mis padres, — dijo Pucey. — Será encantador.

— Probablemente me voy a quedar aquí en Hogwarts, — dijo Tom. — Harry dijo en su última carta que teniendo en cuenta cuánto trabajo tiene y cuánto más seguro es Hogwarts que el resto del país en este momento, debería quedarme aquí. Entonces, supongo que trataré de utilizar mi tiempo productivamente.

— Oh, eso tiene sentido, — dijo Prince, y pareció contemplativa por un momento. — Desearía poder quedarme también, para ser honesta, pero supongo que pasar tiempo con mi familia también es importante.

— Que agradecida que lo pienses, — dijo Pucey secamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza con clara diversión. — Tom, ya te estás desempeñando de manera sobresaliente. ¿Cómo podrías ser más productivo de lo que eres ahora? De todos modos, trabajar durante el verano y hacerlo tan bien como durante el año escolar... debes tener cuidado, o El Ministerio te reclutará incluso antes de que te gradúes.

— Lo haces sonar como algo malo, — dijo Tom. — Tal vez sí quiero eso.

— Quiero decir, si lo quieres, entonces definitivamente lo conseguirás fácilmente, — dijo Pucey, parpadeando con una expresión de sorpresa. — La mayoría de las personas deja un poco de... tiempo... entre graduarse y trabajar. Un año después de graduarse más o menos.

— ¿Es eso lo que estás planeando? — Tom preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía bien el concepto de desperdiciar un año entero, pero suponía que si uno hubiera crecido con el privilegio de tener esa opción, su perspectiva sobre el asunto sería diferente.

— Merlín, no, — dijo Pucey con una sonrisa. — Planeo encontrarme un marido guapo y exitoso, y él puede trabajar.

— Suena como Tom, ¿no? — Avery bromeó, antes de suspirar en voz alta una vez más y declarar que tenía una gran necesidad de comida. — ¡Ya casi es hora de cenar!

Tom cedió, sintiéndose de alguna manera alarmado de repente. Pucey lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada, una expresión de concentración inusual en su rostro. No le gustó esa mirada. Le recordaba algo, pero no podía recordar qué era exactamente. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que no era bueno.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Encuentra a Copplestone y envíalo a mi oficina, — le dijo Fawley a Clearwater tan pronto como había ordenado las notas escritas del testimonio de Malfoy. Clearwater asintió y salió corriendo, algo sobre su comportamiento una vez más, hizo que Fawley dudara de su idoneidad para Jefe de los Aurores. Él era... demasiado joven, demasiado ansioso, demasiado rápido para obedecer las órdenes.

Tendría que poner los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en un pensadero, ya que mostrar a Copplestone todo sería mucho más informativo que decirle o que leyera las notas. El hombre era astuto, y tal vez vería importancia en cosas que Fawley no podía. Sin mencionar que, aunque Copplestone no era amigo de Malfoy, conocía bastante bien al hombre, ya que habían sido compañeros de dormitorio en Hogwarts.

Fawley entró en su oficina, pero dejó la puerta entreabierta. Conociendo a Copplestone, despediría a Clearwater antes de venir, lo que sería lo mejor. El hombre conocía el valor de la confidencialidad tanto como el propio Fawley, y aunque Clearwater tampoco era un hombre de muchas palabras, Fawley simplemente no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiarle más información de la necesaria.

Bueno, independientemente de las deficiencias de Clearwater, este era un desarrollo inesperado y muy bienvenido. Aunque Malfoy parecía un objetivo obvio, conseguir a Black y Meliflua era un buen negocio.

— Ministro, — dijo Copplestone, entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Antes de decir algo, Fawley solo señaló el pensadero. Después de un momento de vacilación, Copplestone se dirigió hacia él y se inclinó para revisar los recuerdos que Fawley había preparado para él.

Cuando salió unos minutos después, permaneció apoyado contra el borde de la mesa, como para sostenerse. Finalmente, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y lentamente se volvió hacia el Ministro.

— Podría haberle dicho que Marchosias no estaría involucrado, — dijo finalmente Copplestone. — Él... no es un cobarde, pero es demasiado blando. Es su hermana, la pobre Madeleine, que siempre estuvo lista para levantar el infierno y luchar contra el sistema.

— ¿Crees que ella está involucrada, entonces?

— No. Ella nunca forjaría una alianza con Black, incluso si la supervivencia del mundo dependiera de ello. Orgullosa como puede ser una mujer, pero también muy, muy enferma. No deja la Mansión Malfoy por mucho más que no sea su cita en St. Mungo, e incluso entonces solo para hacer lo que un Sanador contratado en privado no puede hacer por ella en casa.

— Estamos divagando, — dijo Fawley, habiendo perdido interés en Lady Malfoy en el momento en que Copplestone negó su participación. — Black, sin embargo.

— Arcturus Black es todo un caso, — dijo Copplestone. — Meliflua es un poco sorprendente, pero honestamente... ¿con ese truco que hizo antes? ¿Abandonar a Malfoy así? Sospechoso, por decir lo menos.

— Malfoy hizo que pareciera que Black es el principal operador de Grindelwald. No podemos suponer que sus esfuerzos por reclutar personas para unirse a la causa de Grindelwald fueron tan malos como con Malfoy.

— Si terminamos atrayendo a Black para interrogarlo, — dijo Copplestone, — será muy difícil atribuirle algo. Malfoy pudo haber hablado bajo el efecto de Veritaserum, pero el tribunal solo aceptará eso como prueba de la inocencia de Marchosias, no como culpa de Black. Y Black no tomará Veritaserum bajo ninguna circunstancia. Hombres como él nunca lo hacen.

— Lo sé, — suspiró Fawley, frustrado. — Me sorprendió cuando Malfoy se ofreció a tomar la poción, pero supongo que después del truco de Meliflua, entró en pánico.

— ¿Cómo vamos a cuestionar a Black? — Copplestone preguntó. — No nos dará nada. No, peor aún, comenzará a arrojar su peso para hacernos las cosas más difíciles.

— ¿Todavía tiene tantos amigos?

— Se trata menos de que él tenga amigos, y más de que la gente no quiera hacer de él un enemigo. No es un buen hombre, ministro. Y la gente no quiere comenzar guerras con hombres como él.

— Bueno— , dijo Fawley, no le gustaba ni un poco lo que estaba escuchando sobre Black. No era algo que no hubiera sospechado antes, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención a Black por la forma en que el hombre conducía sus juegos políticos. Ahora, sin embargo, esos juegos políticos suyos se estaban convirtiendo en un problema. — Es el deber del ministerio hacer lo que la gente común no puede. Quiero que lo interroguen. Siéntanse libres de molestarlo un poco cuando lo traigan.

Copplestone se sobresaltó, de repente parecía nervioso. — ¿Molestarlo, señor?

— Sí, — confirmó Fawley. — Altéralo. Confisca su varita y háblale sobre Azkaban. Golpea su cara en un par de superficies en el camino, por así decirlo. Simplemente contusiones suficientes para que sea evidente para el espectador casual que alguien ha tenido algunas palabras con él. A la gente le hará bien ver a alguien como él en una posición como esa. Les recordará que no es invencible y que las alianzas con él no están destinadas a tener éxito.

— Pero señor, — dijo Copplestone, todavía nervioso y claramente no le gustaba la idea. — ¿Qué haré una vez que lo dejemos ir? Y tendremos que dejarlo ir, ya lo sabe. No podemos mantenerlo bajo arresto sin una causa, y como discutimos anteriormente, la confesión de Malfoy no es suficiente para eso.

— No necesitas preocuparse por una represalia de Black, — dijo Fawley. — Le daré un mejor objetivo para dirigir su ira. Y si tenemos suerte, terminarán derribándose unos a otros, dejándonos con suficiente espacio para cambiar cómo sopla el viento en el Wizengamot.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para sí mismo. No en total privacidad, de todos modos. No como él quería.

Vivir con Harry lo dejaba con muchas horas de libertad, pero sin suficiente privacidad para practicar hechizos sin despertar sospechas. En Hogwarts siempre estaba rodeado de personas, e incluso cuando no lo estaba, a menudo tenía que tener una explicación que no dejara que la gente entendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer con su tiempo libre: aprender encantamientos y maleficios que no formaban parte del currículum

Entonces, cuando Harry sugirió por primera vez en una carta que se quedara en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Tom inmediatamente pensó que ahora tendría la oportunidad de concentrarse en hacer las cosas que quería hacer, sin la presión de la responsabilidad.

Además, no es que no vería a Harry hasta el verano. Harry había prometido celebrar el cumpleaños de Tom con él en Hogsmeade, lo que le convenía bastante.

La mejor parte de vivir en las mazmorras no solo eran las numerosas aulas sin usar, sino también que eran seguras para que él practicara, los robustos muros de piedra podían manejar fácilmente una maldición o dos, y arrojar una bombarda a una silla hacia poco más que dejar un rasguño en el piso. La silla, sin embargo, era destruida. Como era su intención.

Era grandioso. A Tom le encantaba cada minuto que pasaba practicando sus hechizos, a veces incluso pasada la noche, ¿quién podría decirlo, después de todo? A diferencia de las otras Casas que tenían numerosos estudiantes restantes por las vacaciones por miedo a la guerra, solo se habían quedado otros tres Slytherins: dos niñas de quinto año que Tom no recordaba haber visto antes, y Saul Carrow, el ex capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que estaba en su séptimo año ahora. Tom no se preocupaba por las actividades de los otros Slytherins, y no sentía la necesidad de buscar su compañía. Por otra parte, no sentía una necesidad particular de buscar la compañía de nadie, y estaba disfrutando de la paz que tenía ahora.

Lamentablemente, solo pasaron tres días antes de que un grupo de estudiantes curiosos de tercer y cuarto año de las otras Casas lo arruinaran para él. Molesto, no porque hicieran algo que le diera excusa para tomar represalias. No intentaron intimidarlo, al contrario, lo rodearon durante el almuerzo, se presentaron y procedieron a... hablar. Eran ruidosos, amigables, y Tom estalló en un sudor frío cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esencialmente rodeado por siete Averys no Slytherin.

— Mi madre es una sanadora, — dijo Desmond Putt, un tercer año de Gryffindor, vertiendo tanta salsa en su plato que el resto de su comida nadó en ella. — Es por eso que tuve que quedarme aquí. Con la guerra yendo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, no hay forma de que quiera dejarme quedarme solo en casa mientras trabaja.

Bueno, eso era lo único que mantenia a Tom en su compañía actual. A diferencia de sus compañeros de Slytherin, estos parecían estar bien informados de la guerra en curso, y no rehuían discutirla. Era, curiosamente, satisfactorio.

— Todos somos nacidos de muggles aquí, por cierto, — le dijo a Tom, Joseph Clancy, un Hufflepuff de cuarto año. — Excepto Dempsey, que es un mestizo.

— Sin embargo, quién sabe a ciencia cierta, — dijo Putt alegremente. — Papá se largó antes de que yo naciera, y mamá nunca descubrió si era realmente un muggle o no. Parecía desaparecer demasiado rápido y demasiado bien para ser un muggle común, si saben a lo que me refiero.

— Si no recuerdo mal, también eres mestizo, ¿verdad? — Linda Ainsley, otra Gryffindor de tercer año le dijo. — ¿No era por eso que Lestrange te molestaba al principio?"

— Sí, — respondió Tom, y continuó diciendo, — aunque no conocí a ninguno de mis padres. Primero viví en un orfanato, luego fui adoptado. Mi tutor también es mestizo. — Esto era algo que se habría sentido incómodo compartiendo con sus compañeros de Slytherin, aunque sabía que ya sabían eso de él. Con esta multitud, sin embargo, sabía que en lugar de condescendencia, solo recibiría simpatía y tal vez un poco de lástima. A Tom no le importaba la lástima cuando era algo que podría convertir en ganancias eventualmente.

— ¿Slytherin está bien para ti? — Ainsley preguntó con curiosidad. — Quiero decir, bastantes de ellos parecen un poco... malos, supongo. Y sé que Rosier siempre ha sido muy agresivo con la mayoría de las personas que no encajan en su idea de cómo debería ser la gente.

— Rosier y Lestrange se unieron contra ti una vez, ¿no? — Preguntó Putt, antes de recibir un codazo del chico sentado a su lado. Henry Carter, un estudiante de tercer año, era el único Ravenclaw en su grupo. Putt se disculpó por un momento, pero Tom rechazó la incomodidad de la situación. Además, Ainsley ya había mencionado el tratamiento de Lestrange hacia Tom.

— Ciertamente lo intentaron, — dijo. — Pero incluso si combinan sus esfuerzos, no es que puedan hacerme nada. Soy más inteligente y más fuerte, y eso es realmente lo que más les molesta.

— También conoces al espeluznante Nott, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Ainsley, y fue entonces cuando Tom se animó. ¿Espeluznante Nott? ¿Cuándo se había ganado ese apodo ese tipo?

— ¿Por qué espeluznante? — Tom preguntó. — No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo.

— Oh, es... es algo que casi todas las chicas lo llaman, — dijo Ainsley, y miró a Brigitte Dempsey sentada a su lado. La chica de cuarto año, Hufflepuff asintió.

— Él... mira, — intentó explicar Dempsey. — A las chicas. Inapropiadamente.

Merlín, quedarse en Hogwarts era una maldita bendición. Tom nunca había pensado que estaría ansioso por escuchar chismes, hasta ese mismo día. Puso su mejor rostro comprensivo, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

— Si quieres, ¿puedo hablar con él? — ofreció. — Sin embargo, necesitaré saber un poco más sobre qué es lo que hace. Me di cuenta de que es bastante extraño y desagradable, pero hasta ahora ninguna chica en Slytherin se ha quejado de él. — Por lo que él sabía, de todos modos. Debería preguntarle a Pucey. Ella lo sabía todo.

— No lo haría con las chicas de Slytherin, — dijo Dempsey. — O brujas de sangre pura, creo. ¿Pero otras chicas? Bueno...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El 20 de diciembre, Liverpool fue atacada. Dos días después, fue Manchester.

Harry se había acostado en su cama al principio, sintiéndose abrumado. ¿Cuánto horror puede sentir una persona antes de entumirse? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría alguien mantener la esperanza si no supiera cómo terminaría la guerra? La gente no tenía idea de cuánto duraría esta guerra, y para muchos, eso no importaba de todos modos, ya habían perdido todo.

Finalmente, decidió ir a St. Mungo y ofrecer su ayuda. No era un sanador, de ninguna manera, pero sabía que a veces lo mejor que un voluntario podía hacer era ocuparse de las tareas simples y serviles que cualquiera podía hacer, para asegurarse de que los sanadores, los enfermeros y magos entrenados no lo hicieran. Traer vendajes, mantener limpios los lugares, apoyar a quien lo necesitara. Y tenía razón: en el momento en que ingresó al hospital, ya podía ver a un puñado de personas que no estaban vestidas con el uniforme de San Mungo, limpiando heridas, calmando a las personas, asegurándose de que hubiera suficiente agua para todos, y solo manteniendo todo lo más organizado posible. Cuando Harry caminó hacia uno de ellos, su oferta de unirse a los voluntarios fue recibida con alivio y gratitud.

— Ahora tenemos las cosas bajo control, — dijo la bruja que le entregó un chaleco que lo identificaba como voluntario, — pero recibimos oleadas de personas que llegan inesperadamente. Por cierto, soy Zenobia Fittleworth. Soy una sanadora, y también la persona que organiza a todos los voluntarios.

— Harry Ryddle, — dijo Harry. — Soy un Testigo, pero a veces paso días sin una misión, así que pensé que era mejor dedicar mi tiempo a hacer algo útil. — Se sintió un poco mal presentarse como Testigo, con lo que estaba sucediendo. Había recibido una carta de Trelawney antes, y ella no había sonado particularmente satisfecha por su reunión con el ministro Fawley.

— Eso es realmente apreciado, — dijo Zenobia. — Nuestros Sanadores y y cuerpo médico están tratando de atender a los pacientes que ingresan tan rápido como es posible, pero obviamente estamos abrumados, y los pasillos, salas de espera e incluso el comedor se llenan más rápido de lo que podemos manejar. Es por eso que nuestro los voluntarios son muy importantes: ustedes se aseguran de que todo esté lo más organizado posible y minimizan las complicaciones que pueden aparecer fácilmente. Los voluntarios con chalecos verdes se ocupan de los niños muggles que hemos elegido acoger temporalmente, chalecos rojos con hombres y chalecos amarillos con mujeres.

Harry, que llevaba un chaleco rojo, asintió. Estaba aliviado de que no necesitaría lidiar con niños, no creía que fuera particularmente bueno en eso.

— Tendrás dos tareas principales, — continuó Zenobia. — Bueno, tres, en realidad. Primero, vas al comedor, donde todos los magos han sido dirigidos. Nuestros sanadores los buscarán uno por uno desde allí, pero esa no es tu preocupación. Tu preocupación es asegurarte de que todos tengan agua, y que nadie está muriendo, si crees que alguien se está deteriorando rápidamente, alerta a un sanador, y que no hayan peleas. Concéntrate solo en esas tres cosas. Otros voluntarios se encargarán de otras tareas. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?

— El tiempo que sea necesario, — dijo Harry. — Hasta que necesite descansar, por supuesto, pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar largas horas.

— Dios te bendiga, — suspiró Zenobia, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. — ¿Sabes dónde está el comedor?

Harry sabía dónde estaba y después de una sonrisa alentadora de Zenobia, se dirigió hacia allí. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como él pensaba, pero, de nuevo, la mayoría de los magos quizás podrían protegerse de los ataques alemanes. No sabía dónde estaban los muggles, y sospechaba que eran mucho más numerosos de lo que veía aquí.

De todos modos, tampoco era como si este fuera un estado normal. Por lo general, no habría necesidad de convertir el comedor en un área de espera, y la cantidad de personas heridas era mayor de lo normal.

_'Por otra parte'_, pensó Harry, mirando a un hombre cuyas manos se habían convertido en rosas, _'no todas las lesiones fueron causadas por los alemanes_.

Finalmente, los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a la carta que había recibido de Trelawney. Ella, después de reunirse con el Ministro Fawley, recibió instrucciones de presentar un informe. Luego había sido contactada por el Jefe Auror Tim Davis. Según ella, Tim Davis era muy competente, pero también muy escéptico de sus palabras, y su escepticismo seguramente afectaría la forma en que manejaba el caso. Ella todavía no sabía cómo convencer al hombre, pero escribió en detalle cómo lo haría lo mejor posible de todos modos. Luego terminó su carta diciéndole a Harry que se mantuviera a salvo y que tuviera cuidado, y que seguiría tratando con el Ministerio.

Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse. Principalmente porque la forma en que iban las cosas ahora, cuando se consideraba junto con la situación de los Testigos en el futuro, conducía a una conclusión muy clara, que los Testigos eventualmente desaparecerían, y que ninguna cantidad de participación del mismo Auror en jefe cambiaría ese hecho. Y no era como si Harry estuviera preocupado por cambiar el futuro, ya lo estaba cambiando al alejar a Tom de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. Más bien, los eventos que estaban actualmente en curso, fueron los que probablemente llevaron a la desaparición de Testigos la primera vez. La única variable que era diferente en esta situación era Harry. Él era la excepción. ¿Eso significaba que si algo iba a cambiar, tendría que involucrarse de alguna manera?

Aunque, ¿ya no estaba involucrado? ¿Y si no hubiera viajado en el tiempo? ¿Y si Trelawney se hubiera quedado sin su testigo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? Harry no lo sabía, y se dio cuenta de que debido a la participación de Trelawney, bueno, su participación indirecta, no sabía realmente si los Testigos desaparecerían esta vez. Había una posibilidad de que, por lo que él y Trelawney estaban haciendo, eso también estuviera cambiando. Quizás Harry no necesitaba preocuparse tanto. Tal vez las cosas saldrían bien al final.

¿Correcto?


	37. Un Animo Negro

**Un Animo Negro**

**1940**

Arcturus Black estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Fawley estaba parado afuera de la habitación, observando y escuchando los procedimientos dentro a través de un espejo encantado del que Black no tenía idea. La última vez Fawley había estado en la habitación con Malfoy. Ahora, frente a Black, estaba Copplestone. La cara de Black estaba pálida y no revelaba nada más que ira y desprecio por lo que debía estar sintiendo. No había señales de miedo, y Fawley esperaba ver a Copplestone sacarlo del hombre.

—Se le ha informado por qué se solicitó su presencia, —comenzó Copplestone.

Black dijo con desdén. —No, no se me ha informado. Simplemente contactó a mi abogado y le informó que tenía que hacerme algunas preguntas. Preguntas que no sé si podré responder.

—Está bien si no puede, —dijo Copplestone a la ligera, sin parecer molesto. —Todo lo que necesita hacer es ser sincero y responder lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? —Black espetó. Copplestone sonrió amablemente y comenzó con:

— ¿Cuándo comenzó a trabajar con Gellert Grindelwald?

_'Oh, maravilloso, la primera pregunta,'_ pensó Fawley mirando la cara de Black por alguna señal. El hombre simplemente levantó las cejas y curvó los labios con desagrado.

—No me asocio con personas como Grindelwald, —dijo. —No pertenece a una familia respetable, y no está involucrado en nada que me interese. Nunca he conocido al hombre, y tampoco me interesa conocerlo.

—Eso es gracioso, — dijo Copplestone. —Porque alguien dijo, bajo veritaserum, que ha estado trabajando con Grindelwald. Ahora, seré sincero con usted, mi amigo... creo que usted podría estar mintiéndome.

—Otras personas siempre han tenido sus propias percepciones de mí, — respondió Black al instante. —Lo que sea crea falsamente de mí no debo pagarlo yo.

—Ha estado visitando Alemania bastante, —dijo Copplestone entonces, su tono aún casual. — ¿Tiene una casa de vacaciones allí?

—De hecho, sí, —dijo Black. —Aunque no tengo personal allí que pueda dar fe de mi presencia, en caso de que esté pensando en buscar las instalaciones con fines de investigación.

—No se preocupes, ya lo hemos hecho, —mintió Copplestone suavemente, y fue entonces cuando Fawley vio la primera señal de nerviosismo en Black. El hombre comenzó a sudar más cuando Copplestone continuó. —Teníamos a uno de nuestros hombres vigilando el lugar, y su vista debe estar yendo mal. No lo vio ni una vez.

—Quizás podrías aconsejarlo en materia de salud, entonces, —dijo Black. —Ahora, ¿en qué más puedo ayudarle?

—En realidad, en bastante, —le dijo Copplestone. —Todavía no me ha convencido de que su 'no lo hice' es más confiable que lo que nuestro informante nos ha dicho. Porque hasta donde sabemos, ha estado trabajando para Grindelwald, reclutando magos para él o algo así. Actividades interesantes, por decir lo menos.

—Sus especulaciones no tienen base, —dijo Black. —No pediré pruebas, ya que sé que no las habrá. No estoy y nunca estaré, trabajando con personas como Grindelwald.

—Sabio de su parte, —dijo Copplestone agradablemente. —Simpatizar con él tiene un alto precio en estos días.

—Lo sé, —dijo Black, con frialdad. —Voté para aprobar esa ley.

—Inteligente, —elogió Copplestone, y de alguna manera logró no sonreír cuando las manos de Black se cerraron en puños apretados. —Si no está involucrado, ¿entonces quién? Sabemos que hay alguien en su grupo que está involucrado con Grindelwald. Entonces, ¿sabe qué? Le haré un trato. Dígame si tiene sospechosos al que le gustaría que le hiciéramos preguntas, y lo consideraré un punto a su favor.

Black se relajó un poco, sintiendo tal vez que ya no se lo consideraba culpable. —Malfoy, —dijo de inmediato. —Es un amigo, y me duele decir esto, pero ciertamente ha estado hablando de Grindelwald en un tono bastante admirable….

— Eso es muy interesante, — dijo Copplestone, abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante. Había discutido esto con Fawley, quien había estado dispuesto a correr riesgos para ganar. — Verá, Malfoy fue quien nos habló de usted. Tomó veritaserum para ello también. Voluntariamente.

Mientras viviera, Fawley nunca olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Black. La conmoción, el destello de pánico, el horror y luego... la ira. Había pensado que había visto a Black enojado antes, pero Merlín... esa ira tranquila y fría era otra cosa. Era algo que había querido ver en la cara de Black desde el momento en que lo condujeron a la sala de interrogatorios, pero también lo alarmó y le hizo preguntarse a qué acciones podría conducir esa ira.

Porque conduciría a acciones.

— Bueno, eso es ciertamente interesante, — coincidió Black. — Ahora, no deseo apresurarlo, pero espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas. Fui persuadido de venir para ser interrogado debido al consejo de mi abogado, pero como no estoy bajo arresto, me gustaría retirarme ahora.

— Si está seguro de que no hay nada más que quiera decirnos, entonces puede, sí, — accedió Copplestone. Sabía que no tenían suficiente para justificar retener a Black por más tiempo, y parte de lo que él y el Ministro habían planeado dependía de que Black saliera de la sala de interrogatorios pensando que había logrado engañarlos. Por eso no protestó cuando Black se levantó para irse.

Copplestone abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios y condujo a Black al exterior. Una vez que el otro hombre se fue, finalmente se relajó, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Un momento después oyó a Fawley salir de la sala de observación y acercarse a su lado.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? — Copplestone preguntó en voz baja. Fawley asintió, mirando el pasillo vacío que conducía a la salida por la que Black acababa de salir.

— Definitivamente está involucrado. Fue inusualmente prolijo cuando afirmo no aprobar a Grindelwald, — dijo el ministro. — Además, él implicó a Malfoy en el momento que pudo.

— ¿Y eso... hablarle de Malfoy? ¿Cree que realmente hará algo?

— Él y Malfoy se centrarán el uno en el otro a partir de ahora, — predijo Fawley. — Una disputa política que terminará con uno de ellos fuera del Wizengamot, y en Azkaban. ¿Y quién quede? Bueno... lidiaremos con eso cuando sea el momento.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Arcturus no podía recordar cuándo había experimentado sentimientos tan intensos por última vez. No era como si no tuviera sentimientos, o incluso que no sintiera ira, no. De hecho, a menudo estaba enojado. Simplemente... nunca había sido tan intenso. Nunca había entendido por qué la ira ciega se describía como ciega, pero después de enterarse de que Marchosias había intentado arrestarlo, se había vuelto mucho más claro. Estaba temblando de ira cuando finalmente regresó a casa, la sangre hirviendo dentro de él como una bestia rabiosa, y en el momento en que salió de la chimenea, convocó a un elfo doméstico.

Cuando apareció una de las lamentables cosas, Arcturus lo agarró por la nuca y golpeó su cráneo varias veces contra el borde de la chimenea con toda la energía que tenía. Con cada golpe, podía sentir que la tensión dentro de él disminuía. Finalmente escuchó el cráneo de la cosa crujir, golpeo varias veces más, antes de tirar al elfo doméstico al suelo. Algunas cosas solo podían aliviarse mediante la actividad física, y esto era fácil y práctico. El elfo doméstico en el piso estaba temblando, gimiendo de dolor y claramente muriendo. Parecía repulsivo, y ¿no era justo que perecieran criaturas feas?

Dejó al convulsionado elfo doméstico mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina. Se alegró de que Lucrecia y Orión estuvieran de visita donde su hermana Lycoris, que no tenía hijos propios, y siempre les daba la bienvenida a los dos en su casa. Arcturus tenía poco interés en verla: la mujer lo había odiado a él y a Melania desde que podía recordar, y no le importaba lo suficiente como para cambiar sus puntos de vista sobre él incluso después de que Melania había muerto. Circe, por mucho que odiara a su esposa, también la echaba de menos. Si tan solo hubiera sido un hombre, o estuviera dispuesta a consentirlo convirtiéndose en uno, habrían sido increíbles juntos.

En su oficina, Arcturus se sirvió un vaso de Odgen y se sentó a pensar. Marchosias se había atrevido a tratar de meterlo en problemas. Ese era un movimiento inesperado del hombre, y totalmente inaceptable. ¿Quién se creía que era? Nunca habría un día en que un Malfoy equivaliera a la mitad de un Black, a pesar de lo que pensaran. En general, los Malfoy en su conjunto necesitaban que se les enseñara una o dos lecciones, aunque solo fuera para recordarles su propia insignificancia. Podrían haber sido geniales, no iguales, pero mejores que la mayoría de las otras familias, si Marchosias hubiera escuchado a Arcturus. Pero el hombre no lo hizo, optando por hacer lo peor posible. ¡La audacia de él de pensar que el ministerio podría arrestarlo!

Arcturus no había disfrutado ninguna parte de la interrogación, y aunque no le gustaba Copplestone, creía que las preguntas del hombre no habían sido particularmente invasivas o inteligentes. Claramente, Copplestone no creía que Arcturus fuera culpable, y si el Jefe de todo el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica pensaba que era inocente, entonces no había mucho que Marchosias pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿no es así?

¿Y si Marchosias hubiera sido el verdadero sospechoso todo el tiempo? Copplestone le había dicho que habían interrogado al hombre antes. ¿Qué pasaría si el objetivo no hubiera sido encontrar evidencia incriminatoria sobre Arcturus, sino sobre Marchosias?

— Debería haber hablado más, — murmuró Arcturus, y volvió a llenar su vaso. Sin embargo, no estar en peligro por el Ministerio no significaba que esta acción podía quedar impune. Tendría que lidiar con Marchosias de alguna manera que fuera recordada. No imprudentemente, en un ataque de ira: no le beneficiaría ni un poco si se apresurara a vengarse con un plan endeble. No, necesitaba algo mejor. Lo más importante era que no iba a dejar que Marchosias sospechara que Arcturus sabía lo que había hecho: no había razón para suponer que Copplestone le dijera quién lo había nombrado, después de todo. No era un protocolo habitual, y ahora, en retrospectiva, todavía era otra señal de cómo Copplestone no podría haberlo considerado culpable de todos modos.

Para un hombre tan inteligente, era un poco tonto, ¿no? Bueno, Arcturus no podía sostener eso contra él, de verdad. Aunque Copplestone era inteligente y competente, Arcturus era simplemente... más inteligente y mejor. ¿Debería convencer al hombre de la culpa de Marchosias? ¿No sería eso glorioso? Oh, Merlín, el nombre de Malfoy estaría para siempre en la cuneta, donde pertenecía. Podía atacar rápido y convencer al Wizengamot de que tal vez el nombre Malfoy debería ser borrado de la historia, después de tal traición.

La idea tenía mérito, pero por mucho que a Arcturus le gustara ganar en la esfera política, quería hacer algo que lo satisficiera a nivel personal, y borrar esta sensación de... humillación, la indignidad de incluso ser cuestionado. . ¡Llevado a una habitación e interrogado como un criminal común! Tan satisfactorio como sería, borrar a los Malfoy de la historia no lo dejaría tan vindicado como quería. ¿Quizás podría presionar por una sentencia de Azkaban? ¿No era perfectamente razonable querer que un traidor recibiera el beso de un dementor?

Por otra parte, ¿eso lo dejaría como una especie de héroe glorificado ante los ojos de aquellos que realmente apoyaban la causa del Señor Oscuro, y no sabían que Arcturus había culpado a Malfoy? Revelarles que era inocente después solo lo convertiría en un mártir de algún tipo. No, lo que haría no implicaría convertir a Marchosias en alguien a quien cualquiera respetara o tuviera en alta estima. Por el contrario, podría centrarse simplemente en hacer que Marchosias sufriera tanto como fuera posible, y no tener en cuenta el impacto mayor: después de todo, había sido Marchosias quien se había cruzado con él, y no el resto de su familia.

Tal vez era hora de que pidiera un favor del Señor Oscuro, para variar.

Tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer, pero una planificación detallada requería que pudiera concentrarse adecuadamente. Estaba demasiado tenso para eso, demasiado enojado todavía. Probablemente necesitaría visitar Mortlake nuevamente, para que un chico lo ayudara a resolver sus sentimientos esta noche. Y, bueno, él encontraba las actividades después del sexo a menudo inspiradoras. ¿Quién sabía qué podría inventar para Marchosias, realmente?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Por extraño e increíble que pareciera, Harry no siempre sabía cuándo Londres estaba siendo atacado. A veces podía pasar un ataque y se despertaba por la mañana para recibir noticias al respecto. A veces se sentía como si todo fuera solo un largo ataque continuo a la capital que simplemente tomaba descansos de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, lo que comenzó el veintinueve de diciembre fue diferente. A las seis y media, Harry había estado en casa, envolviendo un regalo de cumpleaños que había comprado para Tom, y pensando en dónde llevaría al niño a cenar en Hogsmeade. Luego se sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, de una manera que indicaba una sensación de urgencia. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a una Lavinia pálida y claramente angustiada allí.

— Londres está en llamas, — dijo, su voz espesa con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. — Estoy en camino a St. Mungo. Creo que necesitarán más voluntarios que antes, si lo que me has dicho aún es cierto.

— Merlín, — Harry respondió, el miedo se acumuló en la boca de su estómago. Hizo un gesto a la bruja para que entrara mientras se cambiaba rápidamente, y le ofreció prepararle una taza de té para calmar sus nervios.

— Puedo hacer una taza para los dos mientras te vistes, — dijo Lavinia, haciendo que Harry suspirara de alivio. — Sé que no deberíamos estar en pánico y molestos cuando se supone que debemos brindar ayuda y apoyo. Deseo ir y comenzar a trabajar, pero primero necesito que mis manos dejen de temblar, me han dicho innumerables veces que debemos mantener la cabeza despejada durante estos tiempos terribles. Yo solo... simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Te has ofrecido a menudo? — Preguntó Harry, alzando la voz para ser escuchado a través de la puerta de su habitación. — Hace poco comencé.

— También comencé recientemente, — respondió Lavinia, remojando el té y sirviendo dos tazas. Le entregó a Harry la suya cuando salió de su habitación, ahora vestido adecuadamente y casi listo para irse. — Es solo que...es difícil quedarse quieto y estar tranquilo cuando el mundo se va al infierno a tu alrededor.

— Ni me digas, — murmuró Harry, sin atreverse a imaginar el caos que debía estar sucediendo en St. Mungo ahora. ¿Londres, en llamas? ¿Se parecía a lo que había sucedido en Coventry? Seguramente no podría ser... Cientos de personas habían muerto en Conventry, todavía había disputas sobre cuántas, y aunque las redadas en Londres habían sido devastadoras, no habían sido tan impactantes como en otras áreas. Seguramente, sin importar el fuego, no podría ser tan malo como eso.

Harry no había estado completamente equivocado.

Esta última incursión en Londres no fue como la de Coventry. O Manchester. O Liverpool. Fue mucho, mucho peor. La devastación que quedó, y el fuego que se consumió ciudad, era indescriptible.

— Oh, gracias a Merlín, — dijo Zenobia, en el momento en que vio a Harry entrar en la sala de recepción de San Mungo con Lavinia. — McGill, sé que eres buena con las vendas, así que dirígete al tercer piso y ayuda con eso. Ryddle, ve al comedor y ayuda al Sanador de guardia. Creo que es Gloriana Parkinson. Date prisa, por favor. — Harry y Lavinia se separaron sin despedirse, y cada uno se apresuró hacia donde los necesitaban. Harry encontró a Gloriana Parkinson fácilmente, siendo ella la única sanadora de servicio en una gran habitación llena hasta el borde de personas heridas. Un puñado de voluntarios y algunos medimagos revoloteaban, claramente abrumados por la cantidad de personas que los necesitaban.

— Lo peor es el daño a los pulmones, — le decía Parkinson a un medimago. Y quemaduras, obviamente. Ve al séptimo piso y pide más ungüento para eso, y pociones para reponer sangre, tantas como puedas. — Luego se volvió hacia Harry y suspiró. — Por favor, dime que eres un voluntario y no un paciente.

— Soy voluntario, — dijo Harry. — Harry Ryddle. Con un poco de experiencia en dar tratamiento de emergencia.

— Gracias a Merlín, — dijo Parkinson, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Las personas, quejándose y gimiendo de dolor a su alrededor, hacían difícil moverse de un lugar a otro. — Soy la sanadora Parkinson. Para ir directo al grano, tratamos las quemaduras aquí más que cualquier otra cosa. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los casos que tenemos aquí son quemaduras de tercer grado, — dijo Parkinson. —Sin embargo afortunadamente, sabemos cómo tratarlas. En las quemaduras de tercer grado, los vasos sanguíneos subyacentes se han destruido y están o ya se han coagulado. Cuando eso sucede, las terminaciones nerviosas se destruyen. Lo que Smith nos está trayendo ahora es ungüento para primero deshacer la coagulación y controlar la infección y la inflamación. Como es algo simple y directo, todos los voluntarios tienen la tarea de aplicar el ungüento en las quemaduras. Después de que el ungüento se haya absorbido, un medimago trabajará para revivir los vasos sanguíneos. El último paso es el más complicado, ya que tiene como objetivo reparar las terminaciones nerviosas y lo realizaré yo.

— Eso es... mucho trabajo para usted, — dijo Harry, pensando que si bien todos los demás podían compartir su carga de trabajo, Parkinson estaba sola en sus capacidades. La sanadora, sin embargo, no parecía molesta.

— Gracias al ungüento, esa etapa no es urgente, — explicó, justo cuando Smith regresó con un carrito lleno de ungüentos y pociones. — ¡Maravilloso! Muy bien, ponte a trabajar. Si encuentras a alguien que no tenga quemaduras o pérdida de sangre, ven a buscarme. Elige a alguien y comienza.

Harry había experimentado, o visto una gran variedad de lesiones. Durante la guerra, por supuesto, pero también durante sus estudios en Hogwarts, cada vez que alguien había pasado por el Ala del Hospital mientras estaba allí. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo había preparado para el olor. El hedor que venía al estar rodeado de personas con heridas tan graves era pesado, metálico y nauseabundo. Sin embargo, los ungüentos ayudaron: quienquiera que los hubiera hecho, había mezclado suficiente menta para cubrir el mal olor y hacerlo tolerable.

Algunas de las personas a las que les puso ungüento apenas estaban conscientes. Algunos estaban lo suficientemente conscientes como para sentir el picor de tener algo aplicado sobre ellos. Uno, sin embargo, no solo estaba despierto, sino que también reconoció a Harry y lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Finalmente, alguien con algo bueno para mí, — dijo Montague, con los dos brazos colgando a los costados. Harry contuvo una mueca, no era difícil decir cuán doloroso debió haber sido. — Sigo pidiendo whisky de fuego, pero aparentemente no tienen ninguno aquí. Ridículo, si me preguntas.

— Mejora y tal vez te compre una bebida en Babbitty, — dijo Harry, arrodillándose y descorchando el frasco de ungüento. — Prepárate. Seré lo más gentil posible, pero por experiencia, eso no hace mucha diferencia.

— No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo, — prometió Montague, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido de eso. — Distráeme, ¿quieres? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Qué te llevó a ser voluntario?

— Por alguna razón, no me envían como Testigo mucho en estos días, — dijo Harry, todavía inseguro de cuál era realmente la razón de eso. — Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y decidí comenzar a usarlo sabiamente.

— ¿No tienes pareja para mantenerte ocupado? — Montague preguntó con indiferencia. — Eres bonito, es difícil creer que estés soltero.

Harry se sonrojó, recordándose severamente lo inapropiado y patético que era sentirse aturdido por un pequeño cumplido. — Gracias, — terminó diciendo, demasiado consciente de lo ardiente y rojo que estaba su rostro. Montague lo miraba con sus ojos marrones oscuros, su cabello rubio corto peinado hacia atrás. Tenía pecas, y Harry quería dejar de notar estas cosas ahora mismo.

— Yo también estoy soltero, — dijo Montague, aunque Harry no había preguntado. — Mi hermano se casó con una Avery, pero déjame decirte, las brujas no son lo mío, de verdad. Quiero decir, Jasmine es genial y todo, pero ya sabes. Tetas.

— De acuerdo, — dijo Harry. ¿Montague se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así? El hombre siempre se había mostrado bastante impulsivo, pero aún no había hablado mucho con Harry. Desde que se habían conocido, habían estado rodeados de amigos y colegas y había algo para mantenerlos ocupados a ambos. Este tipo de interés que Montague expresaba de repente era nuevo e inesperado.

Sin embargo, no del todo desagradable.

Harry terminó de esparcir el ungüento y comenzó a limpiarse las manos para cerrar el frasco y pasar al siguiente paciente. Montague se inclinó cerca, aún sin mover las manos, y volvió a sonreír. El sonrojo de Harry había retrocedido lentamente, pero regresó con toda su fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la cara de Montague. Merlín, esto era vergonzoso. Ni siquiera estaba enamorado, en realidad. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien estuviera tan cerca, o que le hablara como Montague.

— Oye, — dijo Montague. — Una vez que salga de aquí, reunámonos en Babbitty, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Para tomar algo?

— Prometí comprarte una bebida, ¿no? — Harry respondió. Se puso de pie y se preparó para partir. — mándame una lechuza con unos días de anticipación, así sabré si no tengo que trabajar ese día. También podemos invitar a los demás a unirse a nosotros.

— Claro, — respondió Montague, guiñando un ojo. — ¡Te veré pronto, Harry!

Harry no... odiaba la idea de eso.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se despertó el día del cumpleaños de Tom, sintiéndose culpable y aliviado por no planear ir al hospital. Por mucho que quisiera estar allí y ayudar tanto como pudiera, era terriblemente agotador y bastante solitario. No quería considerar el cumpleaños de Tom como una excusa para no ir allí, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por el descanso. Además, realmente extrañaba al niño.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Harry era si a Tom le gustaría o no su regalo de cumpleaños: un libro sobre la historia económica de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Tal vez hubiera sido un libro aburrido para cualquier otra persona, pero parecía algo que Tom disfrutaría. Y, con suerte, la agradable cena que Harry les había reservado en Merrythought Merry Tarts, un restaurante que Harry no recordaba de sus propias visitas a Hogsmeade como estudiante. De cualquier manera, cuando había probado el lugar hace unas semanas, parecía acogedor, pero de un nivel ligeramente más alto que los otros lugares en los que Harry había estado.

El plan era encontrarse con Tom en el camino que conducía a Hogwarts, ya que era una calle sencilla y directa. Sin embargo, Harry se alegró de haber llegado primero: el viento soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor y la nieve giraba, empujada hacia arriba y alrededor por las fuertes ráfagas. La visibilidad era bastante mala, y Harry no quería imaginarse a Tom esperándolo en este tipo de clima, sin importar qué tan bien vestido estuviera el niño. Harry, al menos, podría lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento.

_'Quizás debería enseñarle ese hechizo,'_ Harry pensó, justo cuando vio una figura familiar emergiendo de lo que muy bien podría convertirse más tarde en una verdadera tormenta de nieve. — ¡Tom!

Tom tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, a pesar de estar claramente helado. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza por un breve momento, antes de apresurarse hacia Merrythought. No tenía sentido tratar de decir nada afuera, ya que ser escuchado por el fuerte viento era poco probable sin gritar.

Merrythought era realmente agradable, sin ser incómodo. Hacía calor, con grandes sillas de cuero y resistentes mesas de madera. Cada mesa tenía un arreglo de velas en el medio, rodeadas por una corona de siempreverdes. — Nunca he estado aquí antes, — dijo Tom tan pronto como se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca del frente del restaurante. Luego miró a Harry y pregunto — ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves exhausto.

— He sido voluntario en St. Mungo durante los últimos días, — explicó Harry. — ¿Has oído hablar de la incursión en Londres y del incendio que siguió? El segundo gran incendio de Londres, lo llaman. Y Merlín, qué desastre dejó a su paso. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las lesiones son tratables.

— Apuesto a que has conocido a todo tipo de personas extrañas, — dijo Tom, justo cuando una de las camareras les traía su comida. — Por lo general, cuando grandes grupos de personas se reúnen en un lugar, al menos un puñado es un poco extraña.

— Supongo, — dijo Harry, aunque la única persona que realmente conoció había sido Montague. Sin embargo, se sintió reacio a hablar sobre el hombre en cuestión. — De todos modos, no hay nada nuevo de mi parte. ¿Cómo has estado? Catorce ya, ¿eh? Merlín, creces muy rápido.

— No más rápido que nadie, — señaló Tom secamente. Tenía curiosidad por su regalo, pero podía ver el paquete envuelto, y podía decir que era un libro. No podía esperar para leerlo. — Sin embargo, no hay muchos Slytherin ahora, así que he pasado mucho tiempo con personas de otras Casas. Principalmente nacidos de muggles, lo cual es interesante.

— Interesante, ¿cómo?

— Tienen... mucha más conciencia, se podría decir. De lo que está sucediendo allí, ya sabes. Los sangre pura que conozco apenas pueden decir que hay una guerra en marcha, y mucho menos si Londres está en llamas o no.

— Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no? — Dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Tom. — Hacer amigos con estudiantes de las otras Casas es genial.

— También noté que los trabajos de verano son mucho más comunes entre los nacidos de muggles que los de sangre pura, — dijo Tom. — Lo que me recuerda: tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. Trabajar en Doyle fue genial.

— Estoy seguro de que volverá a contratarte el próximo verano, — dijo Harry, pero Tom se encogió de hombros, claramente ya no le interesaba seguir en esa posición en particular. Había tantos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, que era difícil para el niño concentrarse en un tema específico para discutirlo detenidamente.

— Sé que lo haría, — estuvo de acuerdo Tom. — Pero estaba pensando en algo quizás un poco más exigente. Tal vez una tienda más grande o un tipo diferente de negocio. — Con toda honestidad, Tom quería encontrar algún tipo de forma de trabajar en el Ministerio. Poner su pie, o algo así. Asegurarse de tener un futuro allí, más adelante. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera posible encontrar empleo en el Ministerio, incluso los de baja monta, a la edad de catorce años. No sin el tipo de conexiones que simplemente no tenía.

Bueno, no servía de nada pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. No cuando estaba disfrutando de una buena cena con Harry, en su cumpleaños. No era tan bueno como pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero Tom sabía que a veces la necesidad exigía sacrificios, y todavía tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer con su libertad.

— Oh, hola Tom. — Y, mierda. Tanto por pasar el día a solas con Harry. Tom miró a su izquierda y vio a Mulciber parado allí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello castaño claro era un desastre, y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, como de costumbre.

— Hola, — respondió Tom. — ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

— La abuela quería compañía, — dijo Mulciber encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero luego se encontró con una amiga suya y me dijo que la esperara aquí. Así que aquí estoy. — Mulciber podía ser su amigo favorito, pero Tom realmente no quería la compañía del chico en este momento. No cuando estaba con Harry.

Harry, por supuesto, no pareció entender esto.

— Bueno, entonces, — dijo Harry, sonriendo alegremente. —¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros mientras esperamos a tu abuela?

Mulciber luego se volvió para mirar a Harry, y Tom vio algo que había visto solo una vez: los ojos de Mulciber se abrieron correctamente y se centraron en algo con gran intensidad. Esto habría sido interesante y todo, si ese algo no fuera Harry. ¿Por qué demonios Mulciber se enfocaría en Harry así? A Tom no le gustaba que otras personas se enfocaran en Harry como Mulciber lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Seguramente esto no era porque Harry era un mestizo? Tom también era mestizo, y eso nunca había parecido molestar al otro chico.

— No queremos imponer, — dijo Tom, tratando de transmitir su descontento lo suficientemente bien como para deshacer esta situación. Mulciber, que todavía miraba a Harry tranquilamente, de repente se enderezó y sonrió, ¡sonrió! antes de decir:

— Gracias Harry.

— Su nombre es Ryddle, — dijo Tom.

— Pero mi abuela tiene su mesa personal aquí en el segundo piso, — continuó Mulciber, sin siquiera mirar a Tom. Olvídate de ser amigos, Tom hubiera preferido incluso la compañía de Nott a lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. ¡Mulciber sonrió! ¿Quién sabía que incluso podría hacer eso con la cara? — Sin embargo, me encantaría unirme a ti y a Tom en otro momento.

— No comemos fuera a menudo, — dijo Tom, antes de que Harry pudiera responder. Fue solo entonces que Mulciber lo miró y tuvo la audacia de parecer divertido. — Pero lo tendremos en cuenta. Nos vemos.

— Tom, eso fue grosero, — dijo Harry en voz baja, en el momento en que Mulciber se fue. — Estoy seguro de que tu amigo estaba feliz de verte.

— Es una serpiente, — dijo Tom, reevaluando toda su amistad con el otro chico. — Y él nunca dice nada interesante. No quieres pasar tiempo con él, confía en mí. De todos modos, realmente me gusta este lugar, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

— Lavinia lo recomendó, — dijo Harry, permitiendo que Tom dirigiera la conversación a otra parte. Sus tratos con sus amigos no eran realmente asunto de Harry de todos modos. — Aunque para ser sincero contigo, creo que lo recomendó en voz alta en el pub solo porque Stephen estaba allí, y esperaba que él la invitara a salir.

Tom, quien aprobaba a los amigos que tenían intereses que no eran Harry, asintió. — Tal vez debería ser ella quien lo invite a salir.

— No sé si tendría el valor de hacer eso, — dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Luego se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y solo miró a Tom, su familiar y querido rostro y su cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado. El restaurante era cálido, la comida era buena y todos los horrores de la guerra parecían muy lejanos. Merlín, momentos como estos eran realmente los mejores.

Esta era la vida que Harry quería vivir.


	38. Objetivo a la vista

**Objetivo a la vista**

**1941**

No era de ninguna forma o manera una cita. Más bien, era solo otra reunión con un nuevo amigo, no muy diferente de las reuniones que Harry tenía con Lavinia y Stephen. De hecho, él estaría tomando el té con Tom, si Tom no estuviera en Hogwarts. El hecho de que la persona con la que estaba bebiendo té en uno de los salones de té del Callejón Diagon era Montague, no cambiaba ese hecho.

No era que Montague no fuera atractivo, Merlín, realmente lo era. Y era increíblemente halagador y refrescante estar en el extremo receptor de tanta atención por parte de alguien que no parecía un asqueroso absoluto. Montague era divertido, no era demasiado agresivo y se mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado por su propia vida y deberes como para no requerir mucho compromiso por parte de Harry. Sin embargo, la atracción, especialmente porque no era abordada, no designaba a sus reuniones como citas. Y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

— Todavía me duelen los brazos, — suspiró Montague. — Uno de los Sanadores, no tengo idea de cuál, me dijo que es normal. Me recuperé como se esperaba, pero aparentemente la piel nueva será sensible por un tiempo.

— Pobre de ti, — dijo Harry, y sonrió. — Solo puedo imaginar cuánto echas de menos escribir informes sobre cada movimiento que haces.

— Me encanta escribir informes, — respondió Montague con una mirada exagerada de melancolía. — Sentado detrás del escritorio durante ocho horas, tratando de averiguar si debo ir con una coma y una gramática adecuada como Davis quiere, o ir con un punto y comenzar otra oración corta por razones de claridad. Esa es la razón por la que me convertí en Auror en el primer lugar, ya sabes. Toda esa... — apretó el puño, — escritura.

Harry, dejo escapar una risita, ¡una risita! Por el amor de Merlín, ¿cuándo había hecho eso alguna vez? y trató de sofocar su risita en su taza de té. — ¿Cuáles eran tus otras opciones? ¿Profesor en Hogwarts?

— Merlín, sí. Perseguir criminales es solo un sustituto insatisfactorio de perseguir los errores de los estudiantes en cientos de ensayos indudablemente mal escritos, — dijo Montague, antes de sacudir la cabeza. — Con toda seriedad, convertirme en Auror ya era una poción difícil de tragar para mi familia. Se esperaba que mi hermano y yo siguiéramos los pasos de nuestro padre y nos metiéramos en el negocio. Me rebelé, y aquí estoy.

— Un poco de rebelión no es mala, cuando es razonable, — dijo Harry, pensando en las cosas que había hecho. Sin embargo, no había forma de contarle a nadie sobre sus propios pequeños actos de rebelión. Sin embargo, elegir una carrera diferente o más bien, pasar de una carrera profesional respetable a otra carrera profesional igualmente respetable estaba muy lejos de escapar de Gringotts en la espalda de un dragón.

— Bueno, supongo, — estuvo de acuerdo Montague. — Aunque hay mucho más por lo que aún no estoy a la altura. Establecerme con una bruja simplemente no parece una opción para mí. — Esta no era la primera vez que Montague había dicho algo como esto, y cada vez que Harry no podía evitar sentir que había una respuesta específica que Montague quería de él. Harry no sabía qué podía ser eso, por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— Bueno, — dijo Harry. — Con las cosas estando como están, ¿quién sabe lo que nos pasará a cualquiera de nosotros en el futuro? Por lo que sabes, podrías conocer al amor de tu vida mañana y casarte en una ceremonia apresurada y misteriosa en la zona rural de Gales.

— Aspiro a experimentar todo eso, — fue la respuesta inmediata de Montague. — El Gales rural es donde satisfago todas mis necesidades sociales. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

— Estoy seguro de que es mucho más salvaje que Babbitty, — dijo Harry. — Ahí es donde voy para satisfacer mis necesidades sociales. No salgo mucho, para ser honesto. Principalmente paso tiempo con Lavinia allí y, a veces, con Stephen.

— Oh, eso debe ser divertido, — sonrió Montague. — ¿Cuánto suspira por Stephen? Merlín sabe que cada vez que él planea ir a Babbitty, el resto de nosotros terminamos escuchando sobre eso durante horas. Todavía piensa que está siendo sutil, bendito sea su corazón".

— Lo suficientemente sutil como para que Lavinia no se haya dado cuenta todavía, — dijo Harry. — Está convencida de que es unilateral.

— Supongo que eso es lo que tiene el amor, o incluso la atracción, en la que tienes una inversión emocional, — dijo Montague. — Tienes tanto miedo de asumir y hacer el ridículo, que te convences de que incluso los signos más obvios son solo... gestos de amistad.

— Creo que eso es, — dijo Harry, pensando en Ron y Hermione. — Stephen visita con tanta frecuencia y habla mucho con Lavinia, pero ¿crees que debería invitarla a tomar un café a otro lado? Tal vez reunirse en Babbitty todo el tiempo no les está ayudando.

— Esperemos que eso se resuelva eventualmente, — dijo Montague. — A veces invitas a un chico a tomar el té en un lugar agradable en el Callejón Diagon, y él todavía piensa que no es una cita.

— ¿En serio?, dijo Harry. — ¿Eso realmente sucede?

Montague se mordió el labio, claramente luchando contra el impulso de reír. Harry sintió que había una broma que no había logrado entender, y aunque tenía curiosidad, no quería pedir aclaraciones, las bromas no eran divertidas cuando se explicaban, por lo general. — Sí, — dijo Montague al final. — Pero supongo que eso también puede hacer que la persona sea un poco linda. Si pasan tiempo contigo, sin motivos ocultos, solo significa que realmente disfrutan de tu compañía. ¿Y eso no es un gran cumplido?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Así era. Los recuerdos que tenía de pasar horas con Ron y Hermione, ya fuera en la sala común de Gryffindor junto al fuego, en Grimmauld Place y especialmente en la Madriguera, eran algunos de sus favoritos. Tampoco había necesidad de ninguna conversación en particular. Simplemente... cada uno de ellos hacia lo suyo mientras disfrutaba de la simple presencia de los demás.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa más tarde, no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La reunión con Montague había ido bien y lo dejó sintiéndose más positivo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Esta amistad, si era una amistad, era nueva y emocionante, y no venía con ninguno de los peligros y responsabilidades que giraban en torno a personas como Black y Malfoy.

Realmente esperaba la próxima reunión.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Uh, — dijo Dorian Lestrange, deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio compartido. En el interior, algo estaba sucediendo. Mulciber y Ryddle estaban de pie, uno frente al otro en un gesto más agresivo de lo que había visto a ninguno de los dos antes. Avery revoloteaba a su alrededor, retorciéndose las manos, claramente confundido.

— ¿Que está pasando? — Dorian preguntó. Avery lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. El que habló, en cambio, fue Ryddle.

— Sí, Elliot. ¿Qué está pasando? — El tono de Ryddle le recordó a Dorian a sus hermanas, hizo que lo que dijo sonara como si no fuera realmente una pregunta, sino más bien una acusación. Dorian no le tenía miedo a Ryddle, pero no creía que quisiera involucrarse cuando alguien estaba tan molesto. Además, seguramente Mulciber podría manejarse solo. Sin mencionar que Mulciber había elegido la compañía de Ryddle sobre la de Dorian, por lo que Dorian no le debía nada.

— Soy yo el que está molesto, ya sabes, — dijo Mulciber, aunque sonaba alegre. Dorian hizo una mueca al recordar la única otra vez que escuchó ese tono de Mulciber, el niño, a la edad de ocho años, prendió fuego al elfo doméstico favorito de Dorian, luego lo miró directamente a la cara y dijo que nadie lo creería si Dorian trataba de contarlo. Mulciber ni siquiera se había molestado entonces, por lo que Dorian podía recordar, solo tenía algo que demostrar. De cualquier manera, Dorian estaba bastante molesto por la pérdida de su elfo doméstico, y le había llevado casi una semana pedirle a sus padres otro.

Sí, Dorian no iba a meterse entre una discusión entre estos dos. Se merecían el uno al otro. La única persona que tal vez merecía algo de lástima era Avery, que claramente no se había dado cuenta con qué tipo de monstruos pasaba sus días.

— ¿Tú eres el que está molesto? — Ryddle repitió. — Continúa, explica eso.

— Has hablado de tu tutor varias veces, — dijo Mulciber, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, ¡una sonrisa! ¿Quién era él? ¿Alguien le hizo beber una poción de algún tipo para que actuara así? — Ni una vez me dijiste que era tan lindo.

Um. ¿Qué?

Además Avery se veía realmente divertido cuando su rostro intentaba transmitir tanto incredulidad como preocupación.

— Eso no es importante, — espetó Ryddle. — He descubierto lo que estás haciendo, y lo prohíbo. Te mantendrás alejado de Harry.

— No puedes casarte con alguien llamado Harry, — dijo Avery, haciendo lo peor que pudo y centrándose en la parte menos relevante de la conversación. — ¡Eso es tan mundano! ¡Tu madre nunca lo permitiría!

— Si es apodo de algo, lo hará, — respondió Mulciber. — Podría ser un Harold o algo así.

— No lo es, — dijo Ryddle al instante. — Harry es su nombre. Solo Harry. Además, ¿estás diciendo que aprobaría que te casaras con un hombre? Leo el periódico regularmente, ya sabes. Sé cómo son vistos los homosexuales. Tu madre no lo aprobaría.

Oh espera. Oh no. Dorian sabía cómo era Mulciber cuando quería algo. Una vez había envenenado un pozo entero solo para mostrarles a sus padres que darle permiso para dormir hasta el mediodía era una opción más segura para todos. Había sido fácil de olvidar, porque el tipo ya casi nunca se molestaba en hacer nada, pero era cruel cuando quería algo. Era solo que... nunca había querido a una persona completa antes. ¿Era esta la versión de Mulciber de la pubertad? ¿Por qué no podía elegir a una chica y quererla, como todos los demás?

Sí, de ninguna manera, Dorian no se metería en medio de eso. Sus hermanas le habían contado todo sobre el crecimiento y las cosas de las que tendría que estar atento. Los hábitos de apareamiento deformados de sus compañeros de cuarto no estaban incluidos en la lista de cosas que podía sobrevivir. Sin embargo, iba a mantenerse alejado y observar esta pelea, porque cualquier cosa que interrumpiera la amistad entre Ryddle y sus amigos seguramente sería entretenida. No importaba cuán rara fuera la discusión. O lo jodidamente raros que eran todos.

— Cuando eres rico, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, — dijo Mulciber. — La gente lo encontrará excéntrico, si no eres demasiado extraño o demasiado público al respecto. Estaremos bien.

— ¡Lestrange! — Ryddle ladró, sorprendiendo a Dorian. La compostura generalmente tranquila y contenida del chico se había desmoronado, y Dorian estaba viviendo para ello. Merlín, esto era maravilloso. Estos eran todos los regalos que merecía pero que nunca recibió, en un hermoso momento. — ¡Dale algo de sentido!

Ser atraído por este drama parecía inevitable, y aunque la idea de dos tipos juntos, Mulciber siendo uno de ellos, hacía que Dorian se sintiera un poco incómodo y un poco asqueado, no iba a decir nada que mejorara el día de Ryddle. Si Ryddle estaba en contra de que Mulciber se casara con su tutor o lo que fuera, entonces Circe lo bendiga, Dorian se aseguraría de que ocurriera, incluso si tenía que hacer campaña durante diez años para permitir que los hombres se casaran.

— No está equivocado, — terminó diciendo, haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo para parecer consolador. Bueno, al menos no se rió. — Si eres rico y agradable, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Casarte con un chico si quieres. La familia de Elliot es rica, y aunque él no es exactamente agradable, al menos nadie lo odia.

— No me importa que Mulciber se case con un chico, — dijo Ryddle, pálido de ira. Incluso su cabello era un desastre. Merlín, Dorian iba a tener que darle a Mulciber un regalo de algún tipo, solo por hacer que esto sucediera. — Me importa cuando le está echando el ojo a Harry. — Ryddle luego volvió a Mulciber, con fiereza. — ¡Lo has visto solo una vez!

— Dos veces, — dijo Avery, una vez más hablando antes de que sus instintos de supervivencia pudieran detenerlo, — en la estación del tren, ¿sabes qué? Sí, ese tiempo no cuenta. Tienes razón. Sólo una vez. Por favor no me mates.

— A veces, Tom, una vez es todo lo que se necesita para que el amor florezca, — dijo Mulciber, levantando sus manos en un gesto aplacador. Su sonrisa brillaba con la falta de sinceridad de alguien que no quería nada más que ver el mundo descender al caos. — Conoces personas que hacen que valga la pena tu tiempo y esfuerzo para mantenerte despierto. Además, sabes que es bonito. Y me gustan las cosas bonitas. — Después de esto, Dorian recibió un espectáculo que siempre apreciaría, Ryddle dejó escapar un grito enfurecido y se arrojó sobre Mulciber. Avery también estaba gritando, por cualquier razón. Shock, probablemente. O simplemente seguir la corriente, como solía hacer. El insecto.

Sin embargo, si así de entretenida era la compañía de Ryddle, tal vez Dorian podría entender por qué tenía tanta gente a su alrededor. Demonios, tal vez Dorian también podría quedarse por un tiempo, solo para obtener más de lo que sea que fuera esto. No se había divertido tanto en años.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Encontrarse con Arcturus Black fuera de Gringotts era quizás la única cosa que Marchosias no quería experimentar. Después de seguir el consejo de Ryddle y revelar la conexión que Arcturus y Grindelwald a los Aurores, Marchosias se estaba sintiendo perpetuamente paranoico, esperando el momento en que Arcturus lo rastreara y luchara contra él. Sabía que no era posible que los Aurores le hubieran dicho quién los había señalado en su dirección, incluso si habían hecho algo, ya que iba en contra de su protocolo, pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos preocupado. Sin mencionar que él ya sabía que Arcturus estaba trabajando para meterlo en problemas, de alguna manera. Pensar que iría tan lejos como para meter al abogado de Marchosias en su bolsillo... realmente no se estaba conteniendo, ¿verdad? Al menos, la confrontación con Justus se había desarrollado sin problemas: el antiguo abogado se había mostrado sincero al disculparse, y más aún después de que Marchosias tuvo una o dos palabras con algunos de sus otros clientes.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, y estaba feliz con eso.

Ahora, sin embargo, felicidad estaba lejos de lo que estaba sintiendo. La última vez que había visto a Arcturus, no se habían separado en buenos términos. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, el hombre parecía completamente tranquilo, y fue alarmantemente agradable cuando le preguntó sobre cómo estaban Marchosias y su familia.

— Estamos bien, gracias. Tú también, espero,

— Bueno, — dijo Arcturus, dudando un poco antes de continuar, — para ser honesto contigo, podría necesitar unas vacaciones. Verás, recientemente sucedió algo bastante molesto, y como los niños ya están de vuelta en Hogwarts, pensé que bien podría viajar al continente para un poco de... ya sabes, cambio de escenario, relajación y descanso.

— Eso suena maravilloso, — dijo Marchosias, la sensación de cautela no se alivió ni un poco. Arcturus estaba tramando algo, tenía que estarlo. — Tienes una casa de verano en algún lado, ¿no? ¿Bélgica?

— Alemania, — dijo Arcturus. — Desafortunadamente no es un área segura en este momento, tendré que buscar un lugar mejor, no importa qué tan temporalmente. Dime, tu familia tiene una casa de vacaciones en Suiza, ¿no?

_'Oh, no,' _Marchosias pensó, comenzando a sentirse enfermo. — Sí.

— ¿Estás planeando usarla pronto? — Arcturus preguntó entonces, sin darse cuenta, o pretendiendo no darse cuenta, de lo incómodo que estaba Marchosias con este tema. — Si no, podría pedirla prestado por unas pocas semanas. Desde el primero de marzo hasta el quince.

No había forma de que Marchosias dejara que eso sucediera. Podía imaginar fácilmente por qué Arcturus quería la casa para su uso, plantar más pruebas para que el Ministerio estuviera convencido de la culpabilidad de Marchosias. Tal vez incluso iría tan lejos como para invitar a Grindelwald y algunos de sus aliados allí, comprometiendo todo el lugar.

No. Eso no pasaría.

— Oh, Dios mío, qué coincidencia, — dijo Marchosias, fingiendo sorpresa. — Mi esposa ya ha hecho planes para que pasemos todo marzo allí. Generalmente vamos a París, pero como dijiste, los muggles se están volviendo un poco molestos con sus disputas, y es más seguro ir a Suiza. Me disculpo, Arcturus, realmente lo hago.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar de enojo, Arcturus agitó su mano en un gesto de desdén, y sonó casi jovial cuando dijo: — ¡No importa, mi amigo! Lo entiendo completamente. La vieja Gran Bretaña es un gran lugar para vivir, pero necesitamos un poco de descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no? La casa está en el medio de una ciudad, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que a tu hijo le encanta.

— No en realidad, — respondió Marchosias, permitiéndose relajarse un poco, cuando se encontró con información que Arcturus claramente no sabía. — Está bastante apartada y lejos de la ciudad. A Abraxas no le gusta mucho el lugar, ya que no tiene mucho que hacer allí, y hace bastante frío. Es por eso que ahora, mientras está en Hogwarts, es una buena elección.

— Estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Arcturus, manteniendo el tono agradable sin esfuerzo. — ¿Y tu hermana, la querida Madeleine, irá contigo también? Me imagino que será bastante solitario para ella quedarse atrás.

¿Quién sabía lo que su terca hermana decidiría hacer? Marchosias ciertamente no lo sabía. De todos modos, él asintió y dijo. — Oh, sí. A ella le encanta la casa. El aire allí le hace bien, y disfruta de lo alejado que está el lugar.

— Me lo imagino, sí. Creo que si uno quiere descansar lejos de las cosas que le molestan en casa, también podría dar un paso más hacia la soledad temporal, — dijo Arcturus, asintiendo. — Bueno, aunque considero la desafortunada fecha es un revés para mí, espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. Merlín sabe cuánto trabajo te estará esperando cuando regreses.

_'¿Acaso esa era una amenaza? ¿Estaba implicando algo?'_ Pensó Marchosias, de repente preocupado de nuevo. ¿Y si esto fuera una amenaza de algún tipo? ¿Qué pasa si Arcturus tenía un plan de respaldo? Si no podía plantar pruebas en la casa, haría algo más, de modo que en el momento en que Marchosias y su familia regresaran, ¿se verían atrapados en algún tipo de problema? No había forma de que pudiera plantar su evidencia en la mansión Malfoy: el lugar estaba protegido desde sus cimientos hasta las puntas de las torres más altas.

— Gracias, — terminó diciendo Marchosias. No podía acusar a Arcturus de nada, después de todo. Quizás debería buscar a Ryddle nuevamente y consultarlo: el hombre tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros cuando se trataba de lidiar con problemas extraños como este. — Esperemos que los disturbios en el continente se alivien pronto para que tú también puedas disfrutar de tu propia casa de verano.

Ante esto, Arcturus solo sonrió en respuesta, antes de excusarse y marcharse. Su partida fue abrupta y dejó a Marchosias con la sensación de que lo habían pillado de alguna manera, aunque... no lo habían hecho. El hombre permaneció de pie en el lugar por unos largos momentos, sintió que algo había salido realmente mal.

Si tan solo pudiera descubrir qué era.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Te ves molesto, — dijo Madeleine Malfoy cuando vio a su hermano. Marchosias suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

— Me topé con Arcturus.

Madeleine hizo una mueca y dejó el libro que había estado leyendo antes. — ¿Dijo algo?

— Me preguntó sobre la casa en Suiza, — dijo Marchosias. — Me la pidió prestada. ¿No es eso…

— ¿Sospechoso? Sí, — interrumpió Madeleine. — Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?

— Dije que planeamos ir allí en marzo, así que no podría permitir que él esté allí, — dijo Marchosias. — Lo aceptó con bastante facilidad, pero ahora me pregunto si está planeando algo más.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como... lo que sea que hizo para ponerme en custodia del Ministro y convencer a Justus de que no me ayudara.

— Todavía no puedo creer que Justus haya hecho eso, — murmuró Madeleine, claramente muy molesta por las acciones de su abogado. Justus había estado con los Malfoy durante años, y pensar que Arcturus podía alejarlo tan fácilmente... de una manera tan obvia, también... era increíble. — Ahora tendremos que pasar por el proceso de encontrar un nuevo abogado que no se asocie con los Black.

— Solo me preocupa que si Arcturus estaba listo para llegar tan lejos y castigarme por no unirme a su causa, ¿qué más está dispuesto a hacer? — Marchosias preguntó. — Sigo preocupándome porque él plante alguna evidencia que pueda convencer al Wizengamot y que me condenen a Azkaban bajo la nueva ley. ¿Quién sabe cuántas veces el Veritaserum me va a ayudar?

— Hablando de eso, — Madeleine, a quien su hermano le había contado todos los detalles de la experiencia de interrogatorio pregunto, — ¿qué te dio la idea de veritaserum para empezar? Fue brillante, pero muy diferente a ti. — A diferencia de cualquiera de ellos, sinceramente. A la mayoría de las personas cuyas familias estaban involucradas en la política, sin importar cuán indirectamente, se les enseñaba desde el principio a ser cautelosos con cualquier cosa que les impidiera hablar libremente. Veritaserum los dejaba mucho más vulnerables a la auto-incriminación de lo que nadie quería estar.

— ¿Recuerdas a Harry Ryddle?

— No. Recuérdame.

— ¿Ese Testigo mestizo del que te hablé? ¿El primero que sugirió que Arcturus pudo haber tenido una mano bastante activa en la muerte de su esposa?

— Oh sí, lo recuerdo ahora, — dijo Madeleine. — El que me dijiste que Black tiene un extraño interés. ¿Cuál fue su idea? ¿Y cuándo y por qué ustedes dos pasan tiempo juntos, de todos modos?

— No fue planeado, y no nos reunimos con frecuencia, — dijo Marchosias de inmediato. — Simplemente nos encontramos y compartimos algunas noticias de vez en cuando. Ha demostrado que es útil hasta ahora. Él fue quien me advirtió sobre Arcturus para empezar.

— Y mira a dónde te llevó eso, — dijo Madeleine. — ¿No puedes dejar de involucrarte?

— No, no entiendes, — dijo Marchosias. — No estoy en este problema debido a Ryddle. Arcturus intentó reclutarme desde el principio, y fue por mi negativa que decidió apuntarnos. Bueno, apuntarme a mí específicamente. Ryddle no fue la razón por la que comenzó este problema, pero me ha dado algunos consejos útiles sobre cómo lidiar con las acciones de Arcturus.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has invitado a una cena adecuada todavía? Si él es tan servicial, quiero conocerlo.

Marchosias estaba a punto de rechazar la sugerencia, todavía no pensaba muy bien de los mestizos y no veía la necesidad de invitar a uno a la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, Ryddle era un mestizo bastante inusual. — Quizás. Podría hacer eso después del viaje a Suiza, — terminó diciendo. — Con Abraxas en Hogwarts, podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad de ir allí.

— Me quedaré aquí, gracias, — respondió Madeleine, antes de continuar. — Creo que deberías concentrarte menos en lo que sea que Black intenta hacer. Tienes tus propias cosas que te mantienen ocupado, ¿no? Ese asunto del rastro en lo que has estado trabajando durante siglos, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo va eso?

— Muy bien, en realidad, — dijo Marchosias, animándose cuando la conversación pasó a algo que realmente disfrutaba. — La cuestión es que la forma de rastrear la magia de menores de edad, o la magia utilizada por los estudiantes cuando no están en Hogwarts, en su lugar ahora no cambiará en la superficie. Los estudiantes no notarán la diferencia. Sin embargo, aquellos en el Ministerio quienes son responsables de localizar la fuente del rastro, tendrán un sistema más preciso para hacer que eso suceda. Además, para desviarme un poco de eso, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre mi propia investigación independiente?

— ¿Te refieres a usar los recursos del Ministerio para diferenciar entre los ataques mágicos y muggles? — Preguntó Madeleine, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. — Seguro.

Marchosias puso los ojos en blanco, antes de continuar. — Remití esa información a Copplestone hace varios meses, es el jefe de la aplicación de la ley y está en contacto directo con el Ministro Fawley regularmente. Propuse que el sistema que desarrollé podría usarse para identificar accidentes y ataques a nivel nacional también.

— ¿Has oído algo del Ministro sobre eso?

— No, — dijo Marchosias, suspirando profundamente. — Pero después de ese interrogatorio que hizo, dudo que considere algo que yo haga de manera particularmente favorable. Lo hizo personalmente, ¿te lo digo? Merlín, me alegro de no trabajar oficialmente en el Ministerio — No me gustaría responderle después de lo sucedido. Ya es terriblemente incómodo.

— Pudo haber sido peor, — dijo Madeleine. — ¿Imagínate si Ryddle no te hubiera dado la idea de usar Veritaserum? ¿Puedes imaginarte otra manera que hubieran sido convencidos por algo que dijeras? Podrías haber sido arrestado, y eso habría sido un escándalo y medio. El Profeta no puede esperar a que ocurra un desastre.

— Buitres, — murmuró Marchosias con el ceño fruncido, pensando en los periodistas. — Hmm. Quizás me acerque personalmente a Fawley después de que regresemos de Suiza. Esperemos que para entonces él me considere de manera más positiva.

— Especialmente si Black ha hecho algún movimiento, — dijo Madeleine. — De hecho, en lugar de temerlo, tal vez deberías esperarlo. Porque cualquier cosa que Black haga para ayudar a Grindelwald, es algo que puedes usar contra él.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Hola.

Harry se detuvo en seco y se volvió para ver a Montague trotar hacia él. Había salido de su departamento hace unos minutos y se dirigía a Babbitty. Teniendo en cuenta que Montague también estaba en el Callejónon Vertical, a pesar de no vivir en el área, Harry asumió que el Auror también estaba en camino hacia allí.

— Hola, — respondió Harry, quedándose quieto mientras esperaba que Montague lo alcanzara. — No esperaba verte hoy. ¿Quedaste de juntarte con Stephen?

— No, en realidad, vine a verte, — dijo Montague. — ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de la cuestión de la radio muggle? En realidad, sabes qué, esperemos hasta llegar a Babbitty, y luego les contaré a todos sobre esto al mismo tiempo.

— Está bien, — dijo Harry, preguntándose si el otro hombre había escuchado algo interesante en la radio que quería discutir. Hace una semana, otro bombardeo alemán mató a cincuenta y siete personas fuera del Banco de Inglaterra, derrumbando el metro debajo de él. Dos días después de eso, la Luftwaffe atacó a Plymouth. A veces se sentía como si no hubiera una pulgada cuadrada en Gran Bretaña que no hubiera sido tocada por los nazis; así de frecuentes y devastadores parecian ser los ataques alemanes.

Cuando entraron en Babbitty, no solo encontraron a Stephen y Lavinia allí, sino también a los aurores Morris y Dewey.

— Bien que ustedes dos se unan a nosotros, — dijo Dewey, saludando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡Ryddle! ¡No te he visto en un tiempo!

— Ha estado ocupado como voluntario, — dijo Stephen. — En San Mungo con Lavinia.

— Sin embargo, en áreas diferentes, — dijo Harry, sentándose. — ¿Alguna noticia? Siento que me he perdido mucho últimamente.

— Realmente no mucho, — dijo Morris. — Aunque quién sabe qué tipo de información se están perdiendo los muggles.

— Hablando de eso, — dijo Montague, inclinándose hacia adelante con una expresión ansiosa en su rostro. — ¿Han oído hablar de Theopolos e Imogen Turpin?

— No, — respondió Stephen. Harry también sacudió la cabeza, aunque sintió como si el nombre de Turpin le resultara familiar.

— Bueno, — dijo Montague, — son una pareja de San Clanaghan, a unas pocas millas al sur de Leeds. Y nos están haciendo un favor a todos al establecer lo que llaman la Red Inalámbrica de Magos. Básicamente, nosotros finalmente estamos aprendiendo de los muggles, y pronto también tendremos nuestra propia estación de radio. Harry se sobresaltó al reconocer ese nombre, esa había sido una estación de radio popular entre brujas y magos, pero no sabía cuándo se había lanzado. Pensar que algo que se consideraba muy común (Ron, por ejemplo, había crecido escuchándola) se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad para la gente de esta época.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! — Dijo Lavinia, aplaudiendo. — ¿Cuándo se lanzará, lo sabes?

— En algún momento a fines de febrero, — dijo Montague. — Solo sé esto porque una de las Parkinson, Tamara, creo que se llamaba, va a ser una presentadora de algún tipo, allí, y esa familia siempre se asegura de que su negocio sea asunto de todos los demás".

— Me gusta la orientación profesional que tienen las mujeres Parkinson, — suspiró Lavinia, antes de sacudir la cabeza. — Pero Merlín, no atraparías a ninguno de ellos cerca de un lugar como este. No porque sea un pub, claro, sino porque no tenemos esas reglas ridículas que solo permiten la entrada de sangre pura.

— Sí, son separatistas, — dijo Montague, rodando los ojos. — Uno pensaría que, dado que todos los demás están permitidos en su mundo, no les importaría la sangre, pero no. Ahí es donde trazan la línea.

— ¿Son todos así? — Pregunto Harry — Porque Gloriana Parkinson era la sanadora con la que trabajé, y no parecía ser hostil hacia mí en absoluto.

— Bueno, — dijo Montague, — no todo el mundo habla al respecto, pero ciertamente no discutirán en contra de ello si la segregación fuera forzada entre sangre pura y todos los demás. Sin embargo, son muy profesionales, así que estoy seguro de que Tamara no permitirá que sus puntos de vista se muestren cuando trabaje en la red.

— ¿Qué van a informar? — Preguntó Dewey, sonando aprensivo. — ¿Se centrarán también en la guerra muggle, o terminaremos escuchando algunas conversaciones políticas en las que Selwyn y Malfoy comparan cuán ricos son y se quejen de cuán más ricos podrían ser si no tuvieran que dar para la caridad?

— Merlín, eso es... no, — dijo Morris al instante, aunque estaba claro que estaba conteniendo una risa. — Honestamente, ya te lo dije antes, si no tienes cuidado con lo que dices sobre estos poderosos políticos, terminarás en problemas más temprano que tarde.

— No mientras Fawley esté en el cargo, — argumentó Dewey con confianza. — Los tiene a todos atados.

— Eso es cierto, — estuvo de acuerdo Montague. — Los tiene atados y nos tiene en misiones la mayor parte del tiempo. No me malinterpreten, me encanta la paga, pero Merlín, es como si tuviera que manejar una crisis todos los días.

— Como si no lo disfrutaras, — bromeó Morris. — Corriendo, peleando con la gente. No sabes esto, Ryddle, pero Montague estaría listo para saltar de un acantilado si eso significa encontrar una aventura. Cada vez que lo enviamos solo, nos preguntamos qué parte de su cuerpo va a ser devuelta a nosotros en una caja. Una vez se le encargó localizar a un sospechoso, y lo siguiente que sabemos, ¡se batió en duelo y detuvo al maldito bastardo!

Eso era dulce y todo, y Harry sonrió, divertido por lo que le dijeron. Se recordó a sí mismo que, afortunadamente, no todas las definiciones de aventura incluían basiliscos, trolls y horrocruxes. No era como si Montague no fuera impresionante, solo que... Harry no se impresionaba fácilmente. Le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, pero no era como si pudiera obligarse a sentirse impresionado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir, y fingir que su propio pasado no consistía en nada ni remotamente similar a lo que estaba escuchando.

Sin embargo, no podía librarse de la sensación de insatisfacción extraña que se estaba infiltrando en él. Él... disfrutaba de su vida pacífica, y... había sido tan difícil de ganar. Había hecho cosas increíbles para poder vivir en paz ahora. Era solo... que a veces... Harry se preguntaba si una existencia pacífica era todo lo que quería en la vida.


	39. Asesinato, según lo dispuesto

**Asesinato, según lo dispuesto**

**1941**

— Me das asco —dijo Tom, mirando a Mulciber. El otro chico se encogió de hombros, claramente no afectado, antes de casi caer en su desayuno. — No, ¿sabes qué? Te odio.

A pesar de las palabras de Tom, su amistad, para disgusto de Lestrange y el asombro desconfiado de aquellos que sabían lo que había sucedido, no se había visto realmente afectada por los acontecimientos relacionados con el encuentro de Mulciber con Harry. Incluso ahora, durante el desayuno, estaban sentados juntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, aparte del constante ceño fruncido de Tom.

— No, no lo haces, — dijo Mulciber, volviendo a ponerse en posición vertical. Había papillas en la punta de la nariz, que se limpió solo después de que Pucey casi lo golpeó con una servilleta. — Me hubieras despertado a las seis si así fuera.

— No lo consideres un favor, simplemente no quería aguantar tus quejas, — espetó Tom, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. No quería nada más que creer que Mulciber simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad para ser una molestia, pero la defensa de Lestrange de sus afirmaciones era preocupante. ¿Qué pasaba si? No, no importaba. Tom no iba a permitir que Harry se acercara a Mulciber.

Realmente no se podía confiar en los amigos.

Sin embargo, había algo que se había dicho que era de gran interés para Tom: tanto Mulciber como Lestrange habían declarado más o menos que los vicios de los pobres no eran más que caprichos de los ricos. Hasta el punto de que un hombre que se casaba con otro hombre, algo que sería castigado rápidamente entre la gente común, era mucho más... permisible para aquellos con dinero. No era un problema en el que Tom habría pasado mucho tiempo pensando normalmente, pero eso lo hizo pensar en Black. En las breves instancias que había pasado en presencia del hombre, Tom había notado cómo las personas se comportaban a su alrededor; en retrospectiva, las excentricidades ciertamente no parecían ser tan toleradas como Mulciber y Lestrange lo hacían parecer. Además, Tom no recordaba haber visto a una sola persona homosexual en Hogwarts. Si tales cosas fueran aceptables, ¿cómo es que nadie lo expresaba abiertamente?

— Tienes tu cara de pensamiento, — dijo Avery. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Eso sí, es una cara estúpida, — dijo Lestrange. Tom lo miró con desdén.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí con nosotros, de todos modos? Por lo general, te sientas en el otro extremo de la mesa. ¿Rosier te actualizó por Malfoy, y ahora estás solo? Piérdete y encuentra otra pobre alma a la que aferrarte.

Lestrange se sonrojó, claramente ofendido. — Chad está tratando de terminar su tarea de Encantamientos antes de la clase. ¿Y por qué pasaría tiempo con Malfoy?

— Uh, ¿por qué no lo haría? — Pucey preguntó. — Quién no lo haría de todos modos. Es un Malfoy.

— Me gusta cómo ni siquiera es una persona para ti, sino una cosa, — observó Avery. — Supongo que quizás sin embargo tienes razón. Escuché que algunos niños lo llamaron muñeco de nieve antes.

— Muñeco de nieve, — resopló Tom. — Realmente, ¿eso es todo lo que se les pudo ocurrir? Las únicas personas que deberían sentirse avergonzadas son a quienes se les ocurrió. Entonces, ¿cuál es su problema con él? ¿Su propia incompetencia general y la clara superioridad del chico respecto a ellos?

— Cielos, — dijo Lestrange. — No sabía que conocías a Malfoy. Eres un fanático, ¿verdad?

— Harry conoce a su padre, — dijo Tom, recordando las pocas veces que Harry le había mencionado a Marchosias Malfoy. El hombre estaba millas por encima de Black, y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Tom. — Harry es un Testigo, sabes, así que solo tomaré su palabra cuando diga que alguien es digno de respeto.

— No es que Malfoy esté siendo intimidado o algo así, — dijo Pucey. — Quiero decir, el niño es un Malfoy. No creo que intimidarlo sea posible.

Luego escucharon un libro cerrarse no muy lejos, y cada persona en su grupo instintivamente volvió la cabeza para ver qué había causado el sonido. Abraxas Malfoy estaba parado allí, mirándolos con desprecio.

— Quizás si te preocupas menos por mi familia, Pucey, podrías representar a los tuyos como deberías, — dijo el chico, haciendo que Pucey se encogiera y encorvara los hombros, antes de que ella volviera a enderezarse. Abraxas luego miró al resto de ellos, antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el Gran Comedor.

— Bueno, eso fue...algo, — murmuró Avery. — ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí!

— Yo lo sabía, — dijo Prince.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— No era mi asunto.

— Merlín, me siento terrible, — dijo Pucey, suspirando fuertemente y frotándose los ojos. — Mi vida es un desastre, y todo lo que toco muere.

— Me encanta eso para ti, — dijo Avery, distraído, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde Abraxas había estado sentado. — Es una pequeña cosa enojada, ¿eh? Mi madre dice que se parece mucho más a su tía Madeleine que a cualquiera de sus padres. Creo que a eso se refería, porque he oído que su padre es bastante tranquilo.

— Qué conversación tan interesante, — dijo Lestrange entonces, rodando los ojos. — ¿Es esto todo lo que ustedes hacen? ¿Hablar de otras personas?

— Estudiamos mucho, — dijo Prince, y ella realmente sonaba como si eso fuera un punto de venta de algún tipo. Lestrange la miró con disgusto por unos momentos, antes de darse la vuelta.

— Tus calificaciones no son lo suficientemente buenas como para justificar esa cara, — señaló Tom, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y continuar: — pero encuentra tu propio grupo de estudio, si quieres. Estoy seguro de que Rosier también lo necesitará, considerando donde está en este momento.

— ¿Sabes qué, Ryddle? Puedes estudiar todo lo que quieras, pero al final seguiré siendo tu superior, donde sea que terminemos, — dijo Lestrange, con la cara torcida en una mueca fea. — Porque al final solo eres un sangre sucia de una familia que nadie conoce.

— Pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? — Mulciber dijo, casi alegremente. — Vamos, Dorian, lo sabes también aunque nadie lo diga. No hay hablantes de Parsel de familias desconocidas. — Al parecer esas palabras le recordaron no solo a Lestrange, sino a los demás a su alrededor, la habilidad de Tom. Y aquellos que aún no habían logrado inferir nada, seguramente lo hicieron ahora.

— ¿Has considerado tomar una poción para investigar tu herencia con más detalle? — Preguntó Prince, volviéndose hacia Tom con una expresión ansiosa. — La poción es...

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho? — Interrumpió Tom, que no sabía de tal poción. Luego se volvió para mirar a Mulciber y asintió con la cabeza hacia la salida. — La clase comenzará pronto. Vámonos.

Y cuando Mulciber, sin quejarse ni bostezar, se levantó para seguirlo, Tom no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque definitivamente no quería que Mulciber volviera a mirar a Harry, ser amigo de él era algo que Tom definitivamente quería. Escuchar a Avery y a los demás escabullirse detrás de ellos lo trajo y una onza adicional de satisfacción.

Realmente le gustaba ser obedecido así.

_VIDENTES DESAPARECIDOS: AUDAZ HISTORIA DE TRELAWNEY_

Harry miró las palabras que el Profeta había impreso en su primera página, sintiéndose casi enfermo. No había estado en contacto mucho con Trelawney, ya que ella le había dicho en una carta que no lo hiciera fuera de los asuntos relacionados con la misión. Por su seguridad, ella había aclarado. Luego no había procedido a contarle nada sobre la investigación en curso de los Testigos, y Harry había quedado más o menos completamente a oscuras.

Y ahora... esto.

Lo que estaba viendo le recordaba muchas veces cuando el diario El Profeta lo había calumniado a él y a Dumbledore y, bueno, a cualquiera, de verdad. Cualquiera que hiciera algo que al Ministerio no le gustara. ¿Era esta prueba de que el Ministerio estaba detrás de los asesinatos de los Testigos? ¿Por qué más estaban tratando de desacreditar a un vidente cuya reputación había sido, y aún era, a pesar de esto, incuestionable? ¿Seguramente nadie pensaría que la gran vidente Cassandra era una mentirosa?

Desafortunadamente, Harry sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la gente se volviera contra Trelawney, tal como lo habían hecho antes (¿o después?) Debido a los artículos del Profeta. Lo único bueno en lo que Harry podía pensar era que al menos ahora sabía con certeza que alguien en el Ministerio estaba detrás de esto. Según el artículo, Trelawney culpaba al Ministerio de la muerte de los Testigos. El periodista, cuyo nombre no se había incluido en la publicación, por extraño que parezca, afirmaba que un movimiento tan desagradecido omitía por completo reconocer todo lo que el Ministerio hacía por los Testigos, y comenzó señalando cuánto se les pagaba a estos.

Es cierto que era más fácil obtener dinero en esta profesión, e incluso ahora Harry tenía mucho más dinero del que podría gastar en los próximos años, si el valor del Galeón seguía donde estaba. De todos modos, la idea de que la gente supiera cuánto le pagaban lo incomoda, y esperaba que nadie se lo dijera cuando fuera a Babbitty más tarde.

La suerte estaba de su lado, al parecer, ya que todos sus amigos Aurores estaban ocupados en el trabajo, y ninguno de ellos había podido asistir a sus reuniones vespertinas regulares. Harry se sentó solo junto a la barra y fue recibido por una encantada Lavinia.

— Estoy seguro de que desearías que fuera Stephen aquí, ¿no?, — bromeó Harry, haciendo que la mujer pusiera los ojos en blanco y reprimiera su sonrisa.

— Para no cambiar de tema ni nada, — dijo Lavinia, acercándose mientras ponía una pinta de cerveza de mantequilla frente a Harry. — ¿Pero has notado algo sobre Montague? Y por algo quiero decir... ¿todo lo que hace a tu alrededor?

— No, — negó Harry, sonrojándose por lo que ella estaba insinuando. Sentía que había algo allí, pero era muy difícil estar seguro de ello. Montague era a menudo muy amable y afectuoso, incluso se centraba en Harry con gran intensidad. Sin embargo, también era muy amable con todos los demás. Además, era un hombre guapo de una familia acomodada, y por mucho que Harry odiara tener eso en cuenta, sabía que hoy en día, definitivamente jugaba un papel importante en lo popular que Montague debía ser con todos.

— En serio, — dijo Lavinia, sonriendo. — ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo, cada vez que hablas, él simplemente se sienta allí mirándote? ¿La mano en su mejilla, las estrellas en sus ojos? Siempre se sienta a tu lado, y déjame decirte que no ha sido una coincidencia por mucho tiempo.

— Tengo que admitir que estoy confundido acerca de algo, — dijo Harry, bajando la voz. — Pensé que esas relaciones, y no digo que Montague y yo tenemos una, o alguna vez tendremos, ¿están mal vistas? Sé que algunas... personas en, uh, ciertos círculos, realmente están disgustados por tales... tendencias.

— Bueno, es un poco complicado, — dijo Lavinia. — Es visto como una elección de estilo de vida, y debes ser un cierto tipo de persona para poder llevarla a cabo, ¿sabes? No estar casado, no ser heredero de una de las viejas familias, pero aún ser lo suficientemente rico como... ya sabes, porque la gente supondrá que es una rareza que puedes permitirte tener, y no tendrán que dejar espacio en su propia realidad. Es... es un poco difícil de explicar, realmente.

— Entonces... ¿puedes tener ese tipo de relación públicamente solo si eres rico y cumples con todos esos otros requisitos? — Pregunto Harry confundido. — Pero no es como... las personas... las personas no pueden elegir no ser como son, simplemente porque son demasiado pobres para permitírselo.

— Lo sé, — suspiró Lavinia y sacudió la cabeza. — Hay personas que no son ricas, que aún son... así. Solo tienden a mantenerlo en privado. Tengo algunos amigos que sí lo son, y... quiero decir, les está yendo bien, pero todos simplemente piensan que viven juntos. Solo lo sé porque, bueno, eso no es importante. Pero, lo que quiero decir es que estoy bastante segura de que mientras estés con Montague, estarás bien.

— ¿Y si termina y vamos por caminos separados? — Harry preguntó, sin sentirse bien en absoluto por la situación. — Él continuará siendo intocable, y yo... ¿seré tirado al fuego?

— Estoy bastante segura de que quiere algo permanente contigo, — dijo Lavinia, probablemente creyendo que sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras. — Si ese es el caso, entonces no debes preocuparte por eso. Su familia podría quejarse un poco, pero como eres un Testigo, eventualmente también te amarán. ¡Además, él podría hacerlo mucho peor!

Esto no era algo en lo que Harry quisiera participar. La reunión ocasional en el Callejón Diagon para tomar un café o un té, las conversaciones en que coqueteaban más que nada, y la buena sensación general de Harry cuando estaba con Montague no valía la pena si lo que decía Lavinia era cierto. Además, incluso si Montague quería algún tipo de relación a largo plazo, Harry no había estado pensando en ninguna. Él solo... tenía sus prioridades. El romance no era una de ellas.

Aunque... sería bueno, ¿no? ¿Tener a alguien a quien amar?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Marchosias se recostó en su silla y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras estiraba los brazos. No sabía cuántas horas había pasado encorvado sobre sus papeles, pero ahora había terminado con el primer borrador de la última actualización del rastro. Descansaría un poco y se uniría a su familia para la cena, antes de releer todo y luego enviárselo a su secretaria. Con esta tarea hecha y fuera del camino, realmente podría permitirse tomarse unas semanas libres para rejuvenecer. Afortunadamente para él, estaba listo para irse pronto y hacer exactamente eso.

Lo que comenzó como una excusa para no permitir que Arcturus ingresara a su cabaña en Suiza, terminó convirtiéndose en un descanso muy esperado del estrés cotidiano que lo agobiaba constantemente. Su esposa, Eleanor, había estado encantada con la idea de abandonar Inglaterra por un tiempo. Y con Francia más o menos inaccesible para ellos con el clima actual, Suiza y su pequeño y hermoso pueblo de Soglio, parecían una opción natural. Ya tenían una casa allí, y un puñado de elfos domésticos habían sido enviados con una semana de anticipación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera como debería.

Madeleine se había negado a ir con ellos, alegando que, aunque echaba de menos el aire fresco, tenía muchas citas en San Mungo para salir cómodamente de Inglaterra. Después de todo, no se sabía si la guerra muggle o alguna de las actividades de Grindelwald afectarían a la Red Internacional de Flu. Como los tiempos eran lo que eran, simplemente era mejor no correr ese riesgo.

— Además, — dijo Madeleine, cuando Marchosias volvió a plantear el tema durante la cena, — es bueno tener a alguien aquí por si acaso. No me gusta cuando la Mansión está vacía por largos períodos de tiempo. Conmigo aquí, yo puede asegurarse de que las protecciones permanezcan intactas.

— Está bien, — cedió Marchosias. — Pero si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, promete que me llamarás de inmediato. Si hay una sola actividad sospechosa, no importa cuán pequeña e insignificante sea, me llamarás.

— Como si no le hubieras dicho a tus elfos domésticos que hicieran eso, — dijo Madeleine, rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que él tenía un punto: con ella estando tan enferma como ella, probablemente no sería capaz de enfrentarse a un niño, y mucho menos a alguien como Arcturus Black. No es que ella pensara que él irrumpiría tras las protecciones para atacarla, ese era el miedo de Marchosias. Su hermano temía que Arcturus intentara deliberadamente atraerlo fuera del país, para atacar la mansión de alguna manera.

— Solo asegúrate de hacerlo también, — dijo Marchosias. — Y si no puedes contactarme lo suficientemente rápido, contacta a alguien más. Alguien de confianza.

— Después de lo que pasó con Justus, ¿quién es confiable? — Preguntó Madeleine. — Pensamos que nunca nos traicionaría, especialmente por alguien como Black, pero eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Quién más está allí? ¿Morag Goyle? ¿Englantine Duvall? ¡No lo creo!

Marchosias deseaba desesperadamente poder nombrar a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero Madeleine tenía razón: si Justus los había traicionado, ¿quién podia decir que los otros no? Quizás no todos, Arcturus no era tan persuasivo, pero solo tenía que ser una elección equivocada para que Madeleine saliera lastimada.

Fue entonces cuando Eleanor, que había estado callada hasta ahora, habló y dijo: — ¿Qué pasa con este Testigo con el que has pasado tiempo? ¿No es digno de confianza?

— ¿Ryddle? — Marchosias dijo, y se dio cuenta instantáneamente, con gran alivio, del mérito en la sugerencia de su esposa. Se volvió hacia Madeleine, ahora entusiasta de nuevo. — ¡Harry Ryddle! Definitivamente no es alguien que Arcturus haya logrado influir. Por el contrario, si hay alguien que tiene más probabilidades de ser atacado por él que nosotros, es Ryddle. Si no puedes localizarme inmediatamente después de que ocurra algo sospechoso, por favor contáctalo.

— ¿Crees que ayudaría? — Preguntó Madeleine, escéptica. — Solo porque se hayan sentado y bebido té juntos una o dos veces, no significa que me ayudaría si algo sucediera.

— Es del tipo que lo haría, — respondió Marchosias, absolutamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Puede que no fuera particularmente cercano a Ryddle, pero cada conversación que había tenido con el hombre le hizo revelar más y más de su... en la falta de una mejor descripción, su personalidad Gryffindor. Ryddle tampoco se molestaba por la idea de que Arcturus lo atacara: Marchosias no sabía si el hombre había querido ser tan obvio al respecto, pero era como si Ryddle realmente no considerara a Arcuturs un tipo de amenaza que podría dañarlo físicamente. Era el tipo de confianza en las propias habilidades que hablaba de confianza o estupidez, y Ryddle no parecía estúpido. — Confía en mí. Solo... solo comienza diciéndole que Arcturus está detrás de eso, incluso si no estás completamente segura.

— Bien, — asintió Madeleine. — Haré lo que dices, aunque creo que no sucederá. Además, si terminas sintiéndote incómodo en Suiza debido a toda esta preocupación, puedes volver cuando quieras. Eleanor, confío en ti para hablar con sentido por él si termina demasiado nervioso para disfrutar realmente de sus vacaciones.

— Por supuesto, — dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa. — Aunque conoces a tu hermano, él solo escucha lo que quiere.

Madeleine se sintió a gusto cuando pensó en su cuñada y en lo bien que se adaptaba a Marchosias. Era de voz suave, y le desagradaban las confrontaciones tanto como a él. Era un rasgo que solo había sido transmitido parcialmente a su hijo: aunque a Abraxas tampoco le gustaban las confrontaciones, tampoco rehuía de una si lo consideraba necesario. Era algo que Madeleine aprobaba, ya que a veces la tendencia de Marchosias a mantener la paz la frustraba. Ella no pudo evitar sentir que era esa tendencia a evitar silenciosamente las confrontaciones lo que lo convertía en un objetivo viable para Black, si solo hubiera sido un poco más agresivo e intimidante, tal vez Black lo hubiera considerado alguien demasiado difícil de tratar.

Este problema que Black estaba trayendo a su puerta era realmente innecesario, y Madeleine lo resentía. Si Black realmente se adelantaba y atacaba a la mansión, definitivamente sería el final de ella. Por otra parte, quién sabía, tal vez su enfermedad la expiraría antes que nadie más. Era bueno que Marchosias se hubiera casado con una mujer como Eleanor, ya que sería de gran consuelo para él cuando Madeleine finalmente, probablemente no muy lejos en el futuro, muriera.

_'No es bueno pensar de esa manera,'_ se record con dureza la bruja, mientras volvía a prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo su hermano. _'Él hace lo mejor que puede. Siempre lo ha hecho. No es culpa de las buenas personas que haya quienes quieran hacerles daño. En cuanto a mí, solo... trataré de vivir lo mejor que pueda y me aseguraré de que cuando muera, Marchosias sepa que no es el fin de su mundo.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— Es como si no se diera cuenta del error que está cometiendo, — reflexionó Grindelwald en voz alta, doblando la carta que había recibido de Arcturus Black y entregándosela a Klaus Breith. — Mira si lo deseas, o simplemente tírala. O mejor aún, simplemente déjala sobre la mesa, eventualmente podríamos encontrarle otro uso.

Klaus, uno de los Caballeros favoritos de Grindelwald, leyó el breve mensaje y volvió a mirar al Señor Oscuro. — No sabe que no tiene poder de negociación con nosotros, ¿verdad? — No era del todo sorprendente, en realidad. Había una clara falta de autoconciencia que a veces brillaba a través de las palabras y los gestos de Black. Este ere solo otro ejemplo de ello.

La carta que Black les había enviado era breve e iba directamente al punto de pedir un favor. Aunque, fiel a su naturaleza, no lo expresaba como un favor que estaba solicitando, ya que eso lo colocaría en una posición de endeudamiento. En cambio, lo hacía sonar como si simplemente estuviera cumpliendo su deber con la causa, y dando valiosos consejos al revelar que un político muy respetado estaría de vacaciones en Suiza durante al menos un mes. También se aseguraba de mencionar que si algo le sucediera a ese hombre, sin duda exigiría atención internacional. Black también daba a entender en su carta que quizás este político, aunque era poco probable, había sido enviado allí, a una ubicación tan estratégica, para estar atento a cualquier actividad sospechosa.

— No, no sabe, — respondió Grindelwald. — Su última visita, la forma en que salió de aquí, lo dejó con la impresión de que es... un igual.

— ¿Sabe quién es este político? — Klaus preguntó entonces, dejando la carta sobre una mesa cercana. — Black no ha mencionado ningún nombre, por alguna razón.

— Es Malfoy, — dijo Grindelwald, sonando más aburrido que nada. — He seguido a Marchosias Malfoy en el momento en que dejó Gran Bretaña. Él y su esposa se encuentran actualmente en su casa de campo en Soglio. Al parecer, Black finalmente está renunciando a reclutarlo, y quiere que hagamos el trabajo sucio. No se da cuenta de cuánto control nos da esto sobre él. — Black estaba tan enamorado de la idea de ejercer poder que no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que tales solicitudes lo hacían al chantaje. Aunque Grindelwald no tenía interés en revelar la participación de Black en su causa ante el Ministerio de Magia británico, eso no significaba que no haría que Black finalmente se preocupara por ello.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? — Preguntó Klaus entonces, inseguro de cómo proceder. No conocía a Malfoy, y lastimar a alguien que aparentemente era tan importante para el Ministerio británico parecía algo útil. Sin embargo, la sola idea de darle a Black incluso la ilusión de obediencia lo irritaba.

— Jugaremos este juego un poco más, — decidió Grindelwald. — Lleva a un equipo y pasa donde los Malfoy para una visita. Dale la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros, y si se niega, bueno... muéstrale lo imprudente que sería.

— Por supuesto, señor, — dijo Klaus, resistiendo el impulso de preguntar sobre la necesidad de satisfacer las solicitudes de Black, el hombre ya era insoportable, pero después de esto, seguramente empeoraría aún más. — ¿Debo hacer eso de inmediato?

— Eso depende de ti, — dijo Grindelwald. — Aunque es posible que desees dejar a Black esperar un poco. Aprender un poco de paciencia le hará bien.

Gellert no se permitió expresar visiblemente su molestia hasta que Klaus lo dejó. Sabía cuántas percepciones de control se veían afectadas por su comportamiento, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aparecieran grietas, por pequeñas que fueran. Tampoco había necesidad de discutir el tema con Klaus, considerando que el hombre claramente no entendía por qué Gellert quería mantener a Black bajo su control por un tiempo más, Black era generoso con su dinero, pero también sería una gran distracción si alguna vez se necesitaba.

Además, simplemente le gustaba tener poder sobre las personas que, a su vez, tenían mucho poder. Black, a pesar de sus fracasos, no era un personaje insignificante por derecho propio. Lo que quizás era lo que hacía que sus fracasos parecieran su propia falta de deseo de tener éxito en ciertas cosas, en lugar de cualquier tipo de incapacidad para hacerlo. Esto, para ser específicos, significaba la misión de eliminar a Ryddle que Gellert le había dado hace eones. Por eso había tenido que mandara Aachen para hacer el trabajo.

_'Hablando de Aachen, ya lo he hecho esperar lo suficiente, ¿no es así?'_ Gellert pensó, recordando que el Caballero en cuestión todavía estaba atrapado en Inglaterra, esperando el permiso para moverse. Gellert le había dicho que no necesitaba atacar al hijo de Ryddle. ¿Qué podría hacer un niño de todos modos? Los niños eran pequeñas cosas aburridas, incapaces de enfrentar las realidades de la guerra y el poder. Bruscos en sus suposiciones, y lisiados con su incapacidad para inferir algo útil de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El mocoso de Ryddle no podría representar un riesgo para él, incluso si lo dejaban con vida. Lo que significaba que no había razón para esperar más, de verdad.

Gellert pensó en la varita que volvería a usar pronto y se sintió complacido. La varita mágica siempre la mantenía cerca de él, pero desde que dejó de funcionar correctamente, tuvo que depender de una varita secundaria para todo lo que quería hacer. Pronto, finalmente, esto cambiaría. Gellert ya no se vería obligado a usar una varita mágica hecha para un hombre común.

Convocó una pluma y un pergamino para escribir sus próximas instrucciones a Aachen. Era hora de encargarse de Ryddle, ya que las batallas se estaban acelerando, y había más y más posibilidades de que se involucrara directamente en varios enfrentamientos. También estaba la inevitabilidad de un encuentro con Albus que se avecinaba delante de él, algún día, en algún lugar. Aunque solo fuera por eso, realmente necesitaba que su Varita Mayor funcionara como debía.

Era desafortunado para Ryddle, pero los sacrificios eran necesarios.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Después de su última conversación con Laivinia, las reuniones con Montague hacían que Harry se sintiera un poco preocupado e incluso ansioso a veces. Quería decir que no tenía expectativas para una relación, pero ¿cómo podría mencionarlo, cuando el propio Montague realmente no había hecho nada? Tal vez Harry era el que había entendido mal su amistad, y ¿qué tan incómodo sería si él solo... de repente dijera que no estaba interesado en una relación? Sonaría como un idiota presuntuoso, ¡y con razón!

De todos modos, no parecía que Montague quisiera hacer algo más que coquetear, ¿entonces tal vez Harry podría ignorarlo? ¿Esperar y ver qué pasaba? Después de todo, no era como si les faltaran cosas para hablar. Incluso ahora, mientras tomaban té en una de las muchas casas de té del Callejón Vertical, con casi nadie más allí, la discusión se parecía a las conversaciones que había tenido con Ron, en lugar de cualquier cosa que había tenido con Ginny.

— Es un poco gracioso, — decía Montague, — cómo, a pesar de la guerra y el estrés, el Quidditch está en... su propia burbuja, ¿sabes? Los juegos continúan, y todo el circo a su alrededor, no se ve afectado por nada de lo que ocurre fuera del mundo de los deportes.

— Para ser justos, la gente necesita algo más en lo que concentrarse, a veces, — señaló Harry. — Es importante que no se elimine un respiro de todo lo que le causa dolor, aunque solo sea para evitar la fatiga que conlleva preocuparse todo el tiempo.

— No te equivocas, — admitió Montague. — Pero sabes que hay demasiadas personas en ese mundo que simplemente piensan que están por encima de las pequeñas preocupaciones de los plebeyos. — Luego continuó nombrando a algunos jugadores famosos y propietarios de equipos, y procedió a explicar con gran detalle cuánto le molestaba su falta de participación en mejorar su sociedad. Harry escuchó atentamente, hasta que... ya no lo hizo.

Fue solo el instinto que Harry pensó que ya no tenía, lo que lo hizo notar al hombre de inmediato, tan pronto como entró en la casa de té. Era alto, de piel clara y cabello claro. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a Harry de manera desconcertante era la mirada vacía que el hombre lanzó a su alrededor. Notablemente, el hombre no se sentó. Permaneció de pie por un momento, antes de girar la cabeza casi ciento ochenta grados de izquierda a derecha.

Un momento después, nuevamente, impulsado por los instintos, Harry rodó fuera de su asiento, evitando por poco una maldición de algún tipo que arrojó la silla que había estado a varios metros de distancia. Montague se puso de pie al instante, con la varita en la mano, mientras las pocas personas que habían estado en la casa de té con ellos huyeron del lugar gritando. El hombre no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, permitiendo que la gente simplemente se fuera sin ser interceptada.

— Ryddle, — dijo el hombre, confirmando los temores de Harry. Tenía un ligero acento alemán, lo que hacía fácil adivinar quién lo había enviado aquí. Merlín, Grindelwald realmente era un hombre paciente, ¿eh? — Soy Aachen. Estoy aquí para matarte.

— Me encanta cuando hacen eso, — dijo Montague, acercándose a Harry, pero hablando con él por encima del hombro. — Nombre y propósito. Hace que todo sea más ordenado. Bueno, Aachen, te pediría que dejes tu varita y te rindas, pero de alguna manera no creo que lo hagas.

El hombre, Aachen, como se había presentado, miró a Montague por unos momentos. Su rostro no había cambiado ni un poco, y no pareció considerar a Montague una amenaza en absoluto. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. No sabía cuál era el protocolo para situaciones como estas, y si debía pedir refuerzos. Ni siquiera sabía si debía involucrarse de inmediato, o si debía permitirle a Montague la oportunidad de ocuparse de la situación.

Se demostró que tenía razón cuando la primera maldición que lanzó el extraño atravesó el protego de Montague, y golpeó al Auror con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse unos metros atrás. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber más daño que eso, ya que el escudo había absorbido los efectos reales de la maldición. Montague respondió con un _expelliarmus_, intentando desarmarse primero.

Harry supuso que allí había aprendido a diferenciarse de los Aurores: en las batallas con incógnitas hostiles, no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar. Raramente iba directo a una maldición explosiva, pero un _sectumsempra_ en las piernas a menudo era todo lo que necesitaba, incapacitaba, pero no mataba si las heridas se trataban lo suficientemente rápido. Por otra parte, no podía culpar a Montague, todavía no había pasado por una guerra.

Al ver el duelo de los dos hombres, Harry no pudo librarse de la desconcertante sensación que recibía del atacante. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, y rara vez parpadeaba. Había algo casi infantil en lo directos que eran sus ataques y palabras, lo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera cuando el hombre giró su cabeza, nuevamente, solo su cabeza, no su cuerpo, hacia él.

— Pido disculpas por molestar su comida, — dijo Aachen, y extrañamente, sonaba sinceramente arrepentido. — Debería haber esperado. Sin embargo, me emocioné. He estado esperando mucho tiempo para matarlo, Sr. Ryddle. — Luego movió su varita casi perezosamente en un gesto inusual, y de repente Montague dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor, antes de caer en el suelo con un fuerte gemido. Harry supo entonces que no tenía sentido detenerse o mantener un perfil bajo. Podía explicarse de alguna manera más tarde, si se necesitaban explicaciones. No sabía qué tan fuerte era realmente su oponente, y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser fácil con él.

Era curioso cómo Harry había pensado a lo largo de todos estos años que había pasado con Tom cultivando una vida pacífica, que no había nada en su antigua vida que echara de menos más que a sus amigos. Ahora, con una claridad repentina pero innegable, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba: había perdido la sensación de su varita durante una batalla. La forma en que bombeaba su sangre cuando tenía que pensar rápidamente y decidir qué hechizos usar y cómo. La emoción de conocer a un nuevo oponente con un nuevo estilo de duelo y nuevos hechizos propios.

Harry, no queriendo alargar el duelo, comenzó con una maldición cortante, seguido de una _bombarda_ a los pies de Aachen y un _expelliarmus_, todo en rápida sucesión. Quería detenerse y echar un vistazo a Montague, pero también sabía que necesitaba concentrarse en esta pelea antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que podía hacer era alejar la lucha del Auror.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que suponía, — dijo Aachen, su voz tensa después de otra maldición cortante, no _sectumsempra_, Harry no estaba seguro de si debía usar un hechizo que aún no se había inventado, causó que sus escudos protectores se desmoronaran de nuevo. — No, creo que eres más fuerte de lo que nadie había asumido.

Harry lo miró, todavía sintiéndose un poco desanimado. El hombre, a pesar de atacarlo con la clara intención de causar daño, simplemente no parecía tan malvado como Black. — Eres uno de los hombres de Grindelwald, ¿verdad?

— Orgullosamente, — confirmó Aachen, y dejó escapar un grito involuntario cuando la lámpara sobre su cabeza fue cortada por uno de los hexágonos de Harry, y cayó hacia abajo, casi cayendo completamente. Harry aprovechó la distracción momentánea para su ventaja, y golpeó a Aachen con una maldición que le cerró las piernas, haciendo que el hombre tropezara y casi dejara caer su varita. Sin embargo aunque no la perdió, se tambaleó lo suficiente como para que no pudiera levantar otro escudo protector a tiempo cuando las últimas cuerdas que sostenían la lámpara finalmente se rompió, y cayó sobre él.

El puño de Harry se apretó alrededor de su varita mientras intentaba ver lo suficiente de su oponente para saber si todavía era una amenaza de algún tipo. La varita de Aachen también estaba en la mano de Harry, así que a menos que tuviera un respaldo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Además, los Aurores seguramente aparecerían pronto para resolver este encuentro, y necesitaba llevar a Montague al hospital para asegurarse de que cualquier maldición que lo golpeara no fuera fatal.

— ¿Por qué Grindelwald intenta matarme? — Harry preguntó, queriendo saber si esto tenía algo que ver con Black, o si era solo debido a los problemas de Grindelwald con la Varita Mayor. Aachen, con el rostro pálido de dolor, soltó una carcajada. Luego hizo... algo, Harry no sabía exactamente qué, pero la cabeza del mago de repente se giró hacia un lado tan rápido, como si una mano invisible le hubiera doblado el cuello en un ángulo de noventa grados, que Harry casi se perdió el sonido de un crujido débil

— Qué demonios..., — siseó Harry, tropezando hacia atrás. Podía escuchar los sonidos de los Aurores apareciendo, y justo cuando se volvió para mirar a Montague, Dewey entró con su varita en alto.

— ¿Harry?

— Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí, — dijo Harry, levitando el cuerpo inconsciente de Montague tan gentilmente como pudo. — Ese de allá está muerto. Es un mago alemán, por lo que averiguamos. Sin embargo, ¿podríamos hacer el resto del interrogatorio en el hospital? Realmente creo que deberíamos hacer que un sanador eche un vistazo a lo que golpeó a Montague.

— Sí, por supuesto, — acordó Dewey, antes de volverse hacia el cadáver de Aachen y hacer un gesto para que algunos Aurores se dirigieran hacia él. Harry respiró hondo y trató de fingir que la sensación dentro de él era nerviosismo y no emoción. Realmente había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado de los problemas, pero cuando los problemas se encargaban de encontrarlo, bueno... Harry tenía un chico que proteger, después de todo.


	40. La Última Resistencia de Marchosias

**La Última Resistencia de Marchosias**

**1941**

— Debe haber sido una experiencia realmente traumática, — dijo Lavinia, completamente comprensiva mientras le entregaba a Harry una taza de té caliente. — Si necesitas hablar de eso, estoy aquí.

— Oh, sí, — dijo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar angustiado por el ataque. — Traumatizante. Sin lugar a duda.

— Incluso en estos tiempos terribles, ver a alguien morir así es impactante, — dijo Stephen con seriedad, y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a sus amigos preocupados que el duelo y la posterior muerte del mago alemán que lo atacó no habían sido ni un poco estresantes. Era algo preocupante pero no por las razones que pensaban. Harry debería haber sabido que los compinches de Grindelwald tendrían algún tipo de plan de respaldo para guardar sus secretos en caso de que fueran capturados, pero no había esperado que Aachen se suicidara solo para evitar ser interrogado.

'_Debí saber que Grindelwald eventualmente perdería la paciencia y vendría tras de mí,'_ Harry pensó suspirando pesadamente. _'Me dijo que la varita Mayor se estaba portando raro. En realidad, es una sorpresa que no haya intentado hacer algo antes.'_

— Montague estará bien, — dijo Stephen dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Harry. — Su orgullo es lo que tiene más lastimado, para ser sinceros contigo. Ni siquiera puede recordar como derroto al otro hombre.

'_¿Y ni siquiera se le paso por la mente que yo pude haberlo hecho?' _Harry pensó, tratando de no sentirse molesto por eso. Después de todo, podía esperar que Montague supiera algo sobre las capacidades de duelo de Harry. Es solo que... seguramente no se veía como indefenso, ¿verdad? Porque... bueno, solo porque Harry había estado evitando participar en algo exci…cualquier cosa peligrosa, no significaba que estuviera indefenso. Era un hombre pacífico, que apreciaba que lo dejaran solo.

O bien. Echaba de menos salir de Gringotts mientras cabalgaba a lomos de un dragón.

Y era solo que en general. Extrañaba hacer cosas. Estar activo. Ser Testigo era interesante, pero no era tan gratificante como... otras cosas.

— Fuiste interrogado en el hospital, ¿no? — Stephen preguntó. — Escuché que salió bien, ¿verdad?

— Dewey fue quien hizo las preguntas, — respondió Harry. — Él fue muy comprensivo por mí, eh, shock. — Había quedado dolorosamente claro que las lecciones que los Aurores habían aprendido de la primera y segunda Guerras Mágicas en Gran Bretaña aún no habían ocurrido. Dewey había hecho un puñado de preguntas fáciles, y Harry había podido terminar la breve conversación con bastante rapidez. Esperaba sinceramente que hubiera mejores interrogadores que Dewey trabajando para el Ministerio.

— Leí el informe de Montague al respecto, — continuó Stephen. — Él dijo específicamente que estaba allí para atacarte.

— Estaba confundido al principio, — dijo Harry, repitiendo la excusa creíble que le había dado a Dewey antes. — Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿por qué Grindelwald me conocería lo suficiente como para quererme muerto? Pero luego me di cuenta de que no soy yo específicamente contra quien tiene algo en contra, sino probablemente todos los Testigos.

— ¡Las desapariciones! — Lavinia jadeó. — ¡Oh Merlín, casi lo había olvidado!

— Sí, eso lo explicaría, — dijo Stephen, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Supongo que ese misterio está resuelto. Probablemente enviará a más personas tras de ti.

— Eso espero, — pensó Harry. Es probable que Grindelwald continuara acosándolo hasta que Dumbledore finalmente hiciera su movimiento. Sin embargo, eso pondría la varita mágica en las manos de Dumbledore, y lo último que Harry quería era llamar la atención del hombre cuando tampoco podía hacer que la varita funcionara. Sin embargo, la única solución en la que podía pensar era arriesgada, tendría que arrastrar a Grindelwald de alguna manera a un duelo y obtener la varita de saúco antes de que Dumbledore hiciera un movimiento.

Lo que era prácticamente imposible, ¿no? No era como si Grindelwald fuera a aparecer en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

'_Además, no voy a buscar una manera de luchar contra un Señor Oscuro,' _Harry pensó. _'Mis días de luchar contra señores oscuros ya pasaron. Ahora soy un hombre de paz.'_

— Quizás necesites tomar algunas lecciones de duelo, por tu propia seguridad, — dijo Stephen. — Recuerdo que me dijiste que podías pelear, pero siempre es bueno repasar tus habilidades si no has hecho nada en mucho tiempo.

— Lo pensaré, — dijo Harry. ¿Cómo iba a practicar realmente? Nunca había practicado correctamente los duelos, siempre había... terminado en situaciones que requerían reflejos rápidos y magia fuerte, y por suerte para él, tenía ambas cosas. Quizás practicar era una buena idea. Si alguna vez terminaba encontrando a Grindelwald, algo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por no hacer, pero solo... era mejor estar preparado.

— Si hay una ventaja en esto, — dijo Lavinia de repente, — es que esto no sucedió durante el verano. ¿Te imaginas al pobre Tom atrapado en medio de esto? ¡El querido niño estaría tan angustiado!

— Oh, Circe, Tom, — pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de repente de que Tom nunca, nunca podría escuchar sobre esto. No porque estuviera angustiado, era casi encantador cuán equivocados estaban las personas con respecto a su niño, sino porque conociendo a Tom, el niño tomaría represalias de alguna manera. Le enviaría a Grindelwald una lechuza que se detonara por sí misma bajo la apariencia de un intento de correspondencia. Y luego pasaría los próximos diez años dándole charlas a Harry sobre la imprudencia, como si fuera él el culpable de ser el objetivo.

'_Y no creo que Tom acepte la excusa del ataque a los Testigos,'_ Harry pensó. No podía recordarlo del todo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había discutido sus preocupaciones sobre la participación del Ministerio en las desapariciones de los Testigos antes con el niño. ¿No lo había hecho? Merlín, no podía recordarlo. De cualquier manera, tenía que tener cuidado de no dejar que Tom descubriera nada que pudiera inspirar sus tendencias de búsqueda de venganza: Merlín sabía que Tom tenía muchas de esas, y Harry no estaba listo para manejar ese desastre.

— Tienes razón, — dijo Harry finalmente. — Es muy joven y creo que sería muy molesto para él escuchar esto. Además, no pasó nada malo, por lo que sería inútil alarmarlo con esto, ¿verdad?

— Merlín, Grindelwald realmente está causando problemas en todas las formas posibles, — suspiró Stephen. — ¿Hasta cuándo, me pregunto?

— Quién sabe, — dijo Lavinia, con la boca apretada en un pequeño puchero triste. — Solo espero que nadie salga lastimado, pero... sé lo improbable que es eso.

— Sí, — Harry estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja, antes de quedarse en silencio y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran. Alguien iba a salir lastimado eventualmente, sin importar qué. Y a veces no hacer nada por temor a hacer algo incorrecto era exactamente lo que causaba el mayor daño. Entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry haría lo que Stephen le había sugerido, y repasaría sus habilidades de duelo.

Por si acaso, ¿verdad?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Soglio era un lugar de belleza incomparable, especialmente en marzo. Por la noche, cuando los cielos estaban lo suficientemente despejados como para ahogarse en la inmensidad del espacio, el clima era cálido y el mundo estaba tranquilo, la existencia era una bendición. Marchosias no admitiría esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Madeleine o Eleanor, pero debía haber algún tipo de magia en momentos como esos. Los recuerdos de mirar hacia un cielo interminable salpicado de estrellas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista eran los que Marchosias usaba las pocas veces que había necesitado para lanzar un patronus, porque Merlín, no había nada que pudiera compararse con la sensación del universo a su alrededor.

Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era diferente.

Solo el pensamiento de Arcturus Black y su gente viniendo a un lugar como este hacia que la piel de Marchosias picara. Y, sin embargo, si hubiera permitido que el hombre viniera aquí, Marchosias no habría tenido que preocuparse ahora por ser engañado para abandonar su hogar. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de que Arcturus deliberadamente lo había sacado de la mansión Malfoy. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Plantar algo que el Ministerio pueda usar para arrestarlo?

— Tienes que dejar de preocuparte, — dijo Eleanor suavemente, llegando a pararse en el porche a su lado. — Madeleine estará bien sola.

'_No si alguien ataca,' _Marchosias pensó, pero no deseaba arruinar el humor de su esposa con su tristeza. — Lo sé. Yo solo... me hubiera gustado que se uniera a nosotros.

— Sí, — murmuró Eleanor. — Este clima hubiera sido bueno para sus pulmones. Abraxas también habría apreciado la paz aquí. Ese chico ama su soledad.

— No puede tener mucho de eso en Hogwarts, — dijo Marchosias. A menos que se convierta en Premio Anual. Tal vez debería aconsejarle sobre eso.

— Eso todavía está lejos, — dijo Eleanor, riendo en voz baja. A Marchosias siempre le había gustado la forma en que se reía, una risita tranquila y cálida que hablaba de satisfacción. — Vamos, cariño, entremos. Hemos tenido un día largo y merecemos todo el resto que podamos obtener.

Marchosias cedió, aunque era reacio a sacar de su mente los pensamientos sobre Madeleine. Sin embargo, sabía qué hacer si algo sucedía. Madeleine tenía un traslador y podía encontrar la salida si Arcturus hacía algo. Marchosias solo tenía que confiar en que sin importar qué, la mansión Malfoy siempre sería segura y leal a la familia que la construyó.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

— ¡Hogsmeade! — Avery gritó, como si nunca antes lo hubieran dejado salir a una ciudad. —Con los exámenes que se avecinan, ustedes saben lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

—Necesito más tinta y pergamino, —dijo Prince, asintiendo.

—Bocadillos para estudiar, es de lo que estoy hablando, fome, —resopló Avery, claramente molesto. —Vamos, ¿qué tan aburrida puedes ser?

—Ella no es aburrida, es responsable, —espetó Pucey, antes de volverse hacia Ryddle. —¿Verdad, Tom?

Dorian Lestrange contuvo una sonrisa burlona, observando la cara presumida de Ryddle mientras se encogía de hombros, claramente sin preocuparse por nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cómo y por qué estas personas querían su compañía, Dorian no lo entendía. Claro, Ryddle era inteligente y bastante bueno con los hechizos, pero no era alguien que pudiera abrirle las puertas a nadie. Además, era un sangre sucia. No importaba lo que dijera Elliot, el chico era un sangre sucia, y Dorian no quería ese tipo de personas a su alrededor.

—No me molestaría comprar bocadillos, —dijo Nott, y honestamente, ¿por qué ese tipo estaba allí con ellos?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ryddle preguntó, su voz rayaba molestia.

—Todos los demás iban a Hogsmeade, así que pensé ¿por qué estar fuera del grupo? Si incluso Lestrange y Rosier pueden venir...

— ¿Qué quieres decir, incluso Lestrange? —Dorian espetó, pero fue ignorado.

—Pensé que podría unirme a ustedes chicos. No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Me pregunto por qué, —dijo Ryddle, acumulando tanto desprecio en tres palabras neutrales que Dorian no pudo evitar pensar en su madre. —No hay práctica de Quidditch este fin de semana, ¿no es asi?

—No, —dijo Nott. —Es molesto que nadie más que yo en nuestro año esté en el equipo.

—Supongo que el resto de nosotros simplemente tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, —dijo Dorian. Nott sabía que había probado para el equipo de Quidditch y que no había sido seleccionado. Lo mismo con Avery y Chad. El bastardo con cara de rata se estaba regodeando, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo? —Nott preguntó. — ¿Estudiando?

—Algo que deberías considerar hacer, —interrumpió Ryddle. —Escuché a Slughorn advertirte, ya sabes. Estás fallando en Herbología, Encantamientos y Transfiguración.

— Es algo sorprendente que seas malo en tantas materias, —continuó Dorian, disfrutando de la expresión agria de Nott. —Pero entiendo, supongo que tu talento está en... montar una escoba.

—Él puede hacer una carrera de eso de alguna manera, —dijo Ryddle, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. —Si e—l Quidditch no funciona, estoy seguro de que montará escobas en otros lugares. La pura audacia, la mezquindad de lo que Ryddle estaba dando a entender hizo que Dorian soltara una carcajada. Nott estaba pálido, mordiéndose el labio, con los puños apretados. Eso le servía bien a la pequeña rata de mierda.

— ¿D…deberíamos ir a comprar ahora? —Pucey sugirió, su voz casi temblorosa.

—Sabes, Eugene, —dijo Mulciber de repente, mirando a Nott con una expresión casi agradable, —no puedes alienar a todos tus compañeros en una búsqueda para ser favorecido por los estudiantes mayores, y luego sorprenderte cuando nadie te respalde más tarde.

— Lo siento, No pensé que todos aquí me odiaran tanto, — espetó Nott, pero había una vacilación en su voz, y Dorian sabía que si empujaba lo suficiente, probablemente podría hacer llorar al otro chico. La idea casi lo hizo sonreír, y realmente ni siquiera le disgustaba Nott. Ver a otras personas desmoronarse y llorar era tan satisfactorio que no podia evitar causarlo.

— No lo hacemos, — dijo Ryddle de repente, lo que debía ser una mentira porque a Ryddle no le gustaba Nott. Todos lo sabían. Pero la forma en que lo dijo, su voz repentinamente tan suave y comprensiva, casi amistosa, hizo que Dorian casi le creyera por un segundo allí. — Solo deseamos que no hubieras mirado a otras personas y hubieras preferido su compañía sobre la nuestra. Todos aquí pasan tiempo juntos, pero rara vez te unes a nosotros. Es molesto.

Eso también tenía que ser una mentira. Ryddle nunca se había molestado porque Nott no pasara tiempo con él. ¿Seguramente Nott no iba a creer esta tontería?

— Lestrange y Rosier tampoco pasan tiempo contigo, — dijo Nott, y mientras decía eso, los ojos de Dorian y Ryddle se encontraron. Podría haber retrocedido ahora, dejar que este asunto continuara como lo había hecho, pero había algo en atraer a alguien a una mentira que era... indudablemente emocionante. Y Dorian lo sabía, Ryddle podía manejarlo. Ryddle haría su parte tan bien como Dorian, y podrían mover a Nott de la forma que quisieran.

— Eso no es cierto en absoluto, — dijo Dorian, y reunió una sonrisa cuando vio a Ryddle asentir. — Tom y yo resolvimos nuestras diferencias hace un tiempo.

— Dorian y yo valoramos mucho la lealtad a nuestros compañeros, — dijo Ryddle. La boca de Avery estaba abierta, mientras que los ojos de Mulciber brillaban. Dorian ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de cara estaba haciendo Chad, pero esperaba a Merlín que su expresión no los delatara. — Es por eso que tu distancia ha sido tan dura para nosotros.

— Sí, — acordó Mulciber. — Pero ya sabes, estamos contentos de que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros hoy. Podemos llegar a conocernos mejor.

— Ya me conocen, — dijo Nott.

— Yo no, — señaló Ryddle, y él estaba sonriendo. Una pequeña sonrisa que era demasiado perfecta en su rostro. Dorian dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo, mientras miraba a Ryddle y pensaba en la oscuridad que no podía evitar sentir al acecho en algún lugar debajo de la cortés fachada que Ryddle había construido para él.

Quizás Ryddle valía algo, después de todo. No por su sangre, eso siempre faltaría, sin importar lo que Mulciber dijera. Pero a veces la magia llevaba a las personas más allá de sus derechos de nacimiento, a orillas del poder con las que otros solo podían soñar, si no se permitían ser retenidos por las nociones de magia de Luz y Oscuridad. No sabía hasta dónde podía llegar Ryddle, pero por ahora... no había nada de malo en verlo, ¿verdad? Porque mientras Dorian no se preocupara por Ryddle, tampoco tenía nada que perder, incluso si Ryddle terminaba lastimándose.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lastimar a otras personas con Ryddle era bastante divertido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La primera señal fue la ausencia de elfos domésticos.

La segunda fue su incapacidad para aparecerse fuera de la casa.

Marchosias y Eleanor se habían despertado bastante tarde ese día y pasaron el resto de la mañana disfrutando de un desayuno prolongado. No era frecuente que tuvieran la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar libremente, en Inglaterra ambos estaban bastante ocupados, y cuando viajaban solían estar acompañados por Abraxas que no necesitaban escuchar todo lo que sus padres tenían que decir. Aquí en Soglio, sin embargo, eran solo ellos dos, y nada que perturbara la paz que sentían el uno alrededor del otro.

— Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo — Eleanor suspiró en voz baja, recostándose en su asiento en el patio, el mimbre tejido a mano crujía mientras se movía. —¿Cuántos años hasta que te jubiles, cariño?

— Como si quisieras mudarte aquí antes de que Abraxas se gradúe de Hogwarts y se establezca con una bruja de tu elección, — dijo Marchosias, sonriendo. — Sin embargo, quizás deberíamos conectar la chimenea al Flu; podríamos venir aquí con mucha más frecuencia.

— Sugerí eso hace años, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo Eleanor, mirando los platos de comida ahora vacíos sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué seguían allí? — Me dijiste que el papeleo requerido para las aplicaciones internacionales de la Red Flu eran demasiado tediosos.

— Bueno, — comenzó Marchosias, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para defenderse. Era, después de todo, cierto. Entonces Eleanor se rió de él, antes de sacudir la cabeza con diversión.

— Pobre cariño, — dijo, antes de mirar los platos usados en la mesa de nuevo. — ¿Cómo es que aún no se han recolectado? Los elfos domésticos suelen ser mucho más capaces que esto. ¡Feeny!

La constatación de que algo andaba mal fue una experiencia extraña, muy extraña. Ese breve momento de silencio después de que Eleanor llamó a un elfo doméstico, y luego, cuando la criatura no apareció de inmediato, hizo que Marchosias se sintiera como si hubiera sido mojado por agua helada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eleanor mientras se levantaba, con la mano buscando su varita.

— ¡Feeny! — gritó, agarrando el brazo de Eleanor y atrayéndola al interior de la cabaña. — Lippi! ¡Trilly! Hubo una sensación de temor que se hundió profundamente en sus huesos cuando ninguno de los elfos domésticos apareció. ¿Cuándo habían desaparecido? ¿A dónde fueron? Habían estado allí para preparar el desayuno, pero ¿cuánto tiempo después desaparecieron?

— ¿Que está pasando? — Eleanor preguntó, su voz temblorosa.

— No sé, — respondió Marchosias, — pero debemos irnos. Aparece a la estación de Flu a la que solíamos llegar, y te seguiré justo después de ti. — Luego se apresuró a echar un vistazo fuera de la puerta principal, pero no había nada, nadie. No había nadie allí para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sospechaba que Black estaba de alguna manera detrás de esto. Reajustó su agarre sobre su varita y volvió a entrar. Eleanor todavía estaba allí.

— Querida, primero debes Aparecerte, — dijo Marchosias, tratando de no sonar impaciente. — Cuanto más rápido nos vamos, más seguros estaremos…

— No puedo, — Eleanor lo interrumpió, su rostro pálido y su voz llorosa. Ella estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, él podía verlo incluso cuando pensaba claramente que estaba tratando de mantener la compostura. — ¡No me puedo aparecer!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? — Marchosias la agarró del brazo otra vez y trató de aparecerlos a ambos. No pudo. En el momento en que lo intentó, hubo una resistencia de algún tipo que lo mantuvo contenido donde estaba. —Protecciones. Alguien puso protecciones anti-aparición. Mierda.

— ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto a nosotros? — Eleanor susurró, llorando ahora. Cuánto había cambiado en el lapso de unos pocos minutos. La felicidad y la satisfacción de antes se habían ido para siempre. Marchosias respiró hondo y observó a su esposa mientras ella se dirigía hacia la casa, hacia la cocina.

— Podemos establecer nuestras propias protecciones, — decidió Marchosias. — Evitar que alguien más entre a la casa.

— No creo que eso vaya a importar, — dijo Elenor, su voz tensa. Se había detenido junto a una puerta abierta, mirando algo dentro. Marchosias se acercó y se detuvo para mirar lo que le había llamado la atención. Allí, en el piso de una de las salas de lectura, yacían cinco elfos domésticos muertos.

— Ya están adentro, — Susurro Marchosias, y solo el miedo por la seguridad de Eleanor le impidió desmayarse. — Merlín, esto... Escucha, causaré una distracción, y tú solo... debes correr. A pie. En la medida de lo posible, y te apareces tan pronto como estés fuera de las protecciones antiparición. Tienes que salvarte a ti misma.

— No te voy a dejar, — argumentó Eleanor, volviéndose para mirarlo.

— Debes, — Marchosias discutió en voz baja. — Por Abraxas.

Eleanor se calló entonces, antes de respirar profundamente y asentir con la cabeza. Marchosias miró las lágrimas en sus mejillas, esperando desesperadamente que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. La idea de su tiempo con ella terminando ahora, de esta manera, era insoportable.

— Te amo, — dijo Eleanor.

— Te amo más, — respondió Marchosias. — Ve ahora. Es arriesgado, pero puedes correr rápido. Te amo. Te amo mucho.

— Te amo, — repitió Elenor, ahora sollozando de nuevo. Luego abrió la puerta principal de la cabaña y salió. Marchosias permaneció inmóvil en silencio por unos momentos, antes de escuchar el leve sonido de pasos viniendo del piso de arriba. Quienquiera que estuviera allí arriba probablemente vería a Eleanor huir.

Era su trabajo asegurarse de que no pudieran perseguirla.

Volvió a ajustar nerviosamente su agarre en su varita una vez más, antes de respirar hondo, y se dirigió silenciosamente a la escalera. Pensó en los peores hechizos que conocía, y estaba listo para lanzar cualquiera de ellos a la primera vista de un mago que bajaba las escaleras. Pero con la espalda vuelta hacia el resto del pasillo, y la habitación donde estaban los elfos domésticos muertos, no vio al hombre emerger detrás de él.

Tampoco vio la maldición asesina alcanzarlo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom no sabía cuándo el día había comenzado a convertirse en algo que no había previsto, pero no estaba molesto por eso.

Todavía odiaba a Nott, y no confiaba en el otro chico, pero ver su arrogancia y desprecio hacia Tom derrumbado inesperadamente y volverse algo débil y casi lloroso era nada menos que alegre. Tener a Lestrange tirando de los hilos con él, con el aporte ocasional de Mulciber, le dio a Tom visiones de dónde podría llegar en la vida si pudiera tener ataques coordinados siempre que quisiera cruzar un punto.

Sin embargo, todavía odiaba a Lestrange. Habian bastantes puntos que no se habían resuelto, y Tom no iba a olvidarse de todo.

Pero tal vez Lestrange no necesitaba saber eso.

— Podrías ser tan guapo, — dijo de repente Pucey, su voz tranquila mientras todos caminaban juntos de regreso a la escuela. — Podrías ser tan guapo si no fueras tan malo, Tom.

— Soy guapo de cualquier manera, — le dijo Tom, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho más bajo que tenía que mirar si quería ver su rostro cuando estaban tan cerca. — Además, ¿por qué eres tan baja?

— Creciste rápido, — espetó Pucey, con expresión agria rápidamente. — Además, soy linda así. De todos modos, lo que tú y Dorian le hicieron a Eugene fue malo.

— No hice nada que Nott no mereciera, — siseó Tom. — Sabes que Nott tampoco es un ángel. Dijiste que era un asqueroso, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, lo es, — admitió Pucey, y pareció recordar algo que desearía no haber hecho. — Un asqueroso, de verdad. Pero no es divertido ver a otras personas tristes y dolidas así.

— Notado, — respondió Tom, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Circe, las personas sensibles lo molestaban sin fin. ¿Por qué a Pucey le importan los sentimientos de Nott? Si le gustaba tanto, ¿por qué lo llamaba un asqueroso? — Entonces, ¿por qué no sigues y le haces compañía? Dudo que quiera escuchar todo sobre la clasificación temática de Prince de sus notas de Pociones.

— No, no, estoy seguro de que está bien, — se apresuró a decir Pucey. —No quiero pasar tiempo con él. Aunque tampoco creo que debas ser malo con él. ¿Ya sabes?

— Merlín, Pucey, realmente te molestas por todo, — dijo Lestrange, habiendo escuchado la última parte de su conversación. — Solo tómalo con calma por una vez, ¿sí? ¿O vas a seguir quejándote sobre eso hasta la sala común también?

— Sabes qué, no, — espetó Pucey, de alguna manera no tropezó incluso cuando sus tacones afilados golpearon ruidosamente contra los adoquines fuera de la entrada de Hogwarts. — De todos modos, pronto es la cena, así que iré directamente al Gran Comedor. Los veré a todos allí cuando decidan unirse a mí.

— Dame tu abrigo, — dijo Prince, alejándose de Nott. — Tomaré tu abrigo y lo dejaré en tu baúl.

'_Merlin, esto es molesto,'_ Tom pensó, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco mientras pasaba junto a las chicas y Nott, con Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange y Rosier detrás de él. A pesar de su aparente tregua con Lestrange, Rosier aún no le había dicho una sola cosa directamente. Si Tom quería asegurarse de que Lestrange no volvería a ser un problema en el futuro, tendría que cerciorarse de que Rosier no actuara y creara problemas.

¿Debería hablar con Mulciber sobre esto? Podía dejar las cosas y ver a dónde iban, pero cuanto menos esfuerzo tuviera que hacer para lidiar con los celos de Lestrange y la hostilidad de Rosier, mejor. Tenía mejores cosas para tratar de resolver, lo más importante era mantener a Harry fuera de problemas en momentos en que Black todavía andaba por ahi.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo? — Mulciber murmuró en el momento en que llegaron a su dormitorio, y los demás se distrajeron preparándose para la cena. — Con Dorian. ¿Tú sabes?

— No, — le susurró Tom. — ¿Alguna idea?

— No, — respondió Mulciber. — No creo que incluso Dorian sepa a dónde podría llegar esto. Así que solo... sigue adelante.

— Como siempre, — murmuró Tom. Todavía consideraba cuidadosamente las palabras de Mulciber y mantuvo la lengua incluso cuando Lestrange dijo cosas ridículas camino a la cena._ 'Él no es un idiota, solo dice idioteces. Como Avery al principio.'_

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, la atmósfera diferente sacó a Tom de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, y sin embargo... todo el mundo estaba algo... decaído.

— ¿Que está pasando? — preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Pucey. La chica se volvió hacia él y le dijo, con voz apagada:

— Son los Malfoy, — dijo. — Han sido asesinados.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando el Auror Briggs llegó por primera vez, Madeleine esperaba escuchar alguna afirmación ridícula de que su hermano estaba confabulado con Grindelwald nuevamente. Merlín sabía que algunas personas simplemente estaban obsesionadas con esa idea. Sin embargo, lo que no había esperado era la pálida simpatía y tristeza en la cara redonda del hombre. Estaba agarrando su sombrero en sus manos cuando se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

— ¿Lady Malfoy? Yo... Tal vez esto se explicaría mejor en otro lugar. Usted... tal vez quiera sentarse para esto.

— Muy bien, — admitió Madeleine, y condujo al Auror a la sala de estar más cercana; no había necesidad de llevarlo más lejos que eso, si todo lo que quería era sentarse. — El té se servirá en un momento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Auror Briggs?

— Esto no es... Lady Malfoy, — dijo Briggs, con voz vacilante. — Debo disculparme, ya que vengo con nada más que malas noticias.

— Lo note, — dijo Madeleine, mirando al hombre. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Le había pasado algo a Abraxas?

— Su sobrino, — dijo Briggs, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, — será traído aquí desde Hogwarts mientras hablamos. Yo…

— ¿Le sucedió algo? — Madeleine espetó, alarmada y ahora enojada. — Si alguien lo ha lastima…

— No, no, no. No, lady Malfoy. Su sobrino está ileso. Su hermano, por otro lado, — El Auror Briggs hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, claramente con gran renuencia. — Su hermano y su esposa fueron encontrados muertos en su casa en Suiza.

Madeleine había estado allí para los demás cuando llegaban noticias como estas. Había visto a personas llorar y desmoronarse, negar lo que acababan de escuchar. Había visto algunos gritos y peleas, como si eso cambiara lo que había sucedido. Ella... no pudo. No hubo negación para suavizar el golpe de la pérdida, ni gritos para ahogar el eco de lo que acababa de escuchar. A todo lo que tenía que recurrir era a las lecciones que había aprendido de su vida como una Malfoy: contener las lágrimas y ver el mundo tan claramente cómo debería.

— Cómo, — dijo Madeleine, con la cara pétrea y las palabras cayendo como rocas de su boca. Le temblaban las manos con rabia apenas contenida.

— Su hermano fue encontrado dentro de la cabaña, había sido alcanzado por una maldición asesina, — dijo el Auror Briggs. — Según su varita, el último hechizo que había lanzado había sido uno de bloqueo. Solo podemos suponer que él... no lo vio venir lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar.

—¿Y Eleanor?

— La encontraron afuera. Briggs sonaba aún más reacio a hablar ahora, si es posible. — Su cuerpo fue encontrado a unos cientos de metros del lugar. Ella murió por una maldición asesina también, pero... o bien su varita fue utilizada contra ella, lo cual es poco probable ya que las varitas no se vuelven contra sus dueños en tal medida, o... se suicidó para evitar ser capturada por quien los atacó.

— Quién, — dijo Madeleine entonces. — ¿Grindelwald?

— Es imposible saberlo, — dijo Briggs, sonando como disculpándose. — Haremos todo lo posible para averiguar quién está detrás de esto, pero hasta ahora no podemos decir con certeza.

'_No es necesario,' _Madeleine pensó, sabiendo que Arcturus Black tenía sus pequeños dedos sucios involucrados en esto de alguna manera. En ese momento, oyó que se activaba el sistema Flu y la voz de su sobrino preguntando a un elfo doméstico sobre su paradero. Momentos después, el niño entró en la habitación y, sin mirar a Auror Briggs, dijo:

— Me dijeron que mamá y papá fueron asesinados. Es…

— Sí, — dijo Madeleine, interrumpiéndolo. — Auror Briggs, gracias por su... ayuda. Por favor manténganos informados de cualquier novedad. Disculpe mi grosería, pero ahora me gustaría pasar un momento a solas con mi sobrino.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto, — tartamudeó el Auror Briggs. Miró a Abraxas, que su tía sabía lucía como todo un Malfoy, con lástima. La expresión del niño no se contrajo ni cuando se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el Auror fuera conducido hacia la chimenea. Solo una vez que el hombre se marchó por el Flu volvió a mirar a Madeleine.

— Fue Black, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que sí, — respondió Madeleine, suspirando con cansancio. Oleadas de dolor alcanzaron su corazón, pero ella se negó a ceder. — Pensamos que Black haría un movimiento contra nosotros aquí, pero... eso no fue lo que sucedió.

— No van a volver, — dijo Abraxas, y fue la primera vez que Madeleine había escuchado su voz vacilar. Sin embargo, sabía que era mejor no tomar eso como una señal de debilidad: su sobrino siempre la había enorgullecido, incluso si sus padres habían sido demasiado suaves para apreciar algunos aspectos de su personalidad. — No van a volver, y no creo que los Aurores siquiera mirarán a Black con respecto a esto. Escuché a papá hablar sobre Black, ya estaba preocupado en verano. Él…

— Lamenta, pero no te preocupes, — dijo Madeleine, la ira helada calmaba su corazón y despejaba su mente. Ella no iba a llorar. Había un agujero en su corazón, pero estaría condenada si permitía escapar una sola lágrima. — Black recibirá lo que le espera. Somos Malfoy, y nunca hemos necesitado las leyes de los comunes para traernos justicia.

— ¿Harás algo? — Abraxas preguntó. — Porque si no lo haces, mataré a sus dos hijos. Lo haré, no pienses que no.

— Sé de alguien que conocía a tu padre, — respondió Madeleine, ignorando su comentario sobre el hijo y la hija de Black. — Bueno, mucha gente conocía a tu padre. Este era casi un amigo, creo. Él también tiene algún tipo confrontación con Black. Organizaré una reunión con él mientras soluciono los procedimientos del funeral. Puedes descansar en tu...

— Voy a volver a Hogwarts, — dijo Abraxas, poniéndose de pie. — La gente espera que me esconda ahora. Black cree que nos ha lisiado. No quiero que la historia de mi padre y mi madre termine así. No lo dejaré.

Madeleine miró al chico por unos largos momentos, antes de asentir lentamente. Sospechaba que no debía dejarlo, pero ¿le ayudaría al niño quedarse en casa en todo este silencio y habitaciones vacías para ser llevado a un estado tal por la devastación que los había golpeado? — Quédate al menos la noche, tenemos mucho que discutir. Eres joven y se espera mucho de ti de ahora en adelante, pero estoy seguro de que estarás a la altura, Abraxas.

Ella se aseguraría de que su sobrino sobreviviera a Black y a todos los de su tipo. No iba a descansar antes de garantizar su seguridad, sin importar lo que eso significara para su propia salud. Ya se estaba muriendo, ya no tenía mucho que perder.

Lo que significaba que, aparte del orgullo, iba a mandarle una lechuza a Harry Ryddle.


	41. Actores & Aliados

Actores & Aliados

**1941**

_EL ASESINATO DE LOS MALFOY – ¿SANGRES PURA PROMINENTES COMO OBJETIVO?_

_En noticias que impactaron al mundo, Sir Marchosias Malfoy y su esposa fueron encontrados muertos…_

Harry se siento enfermo. No lo... ¿por qué demonios habían atacado a los Malfoy? Por lo que él sabía, ¿nunca habían hecho movimientos contra Grindelwald? ¿Por qué serían incluso considerados un objetivo?

_'Debe haber algo que me estoy perdiendo de todo esto,_' pensó, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina y moviéndose para poner la tetera, mientras pensaba profundamente. Definitivamente faltaba algo que los periódicos no informaron o simplemente no sabían. El artículo en realidad no había explicado por qué los Malfoy fueron atacados, así que tal vez no era Grindelwald quien los quería muertos. Tal vez era otra persona, alguien que trabajó con Grindelwald e intercambió favores como un Slytherin típico. Alguien a quien parecía no agradarle Malfoy particularmente. Alguien sobre quien había advertido a Harry.

La pregunta, por lo tanto, no era por qué Grindelwald había matado a los Malfoy. La pregunta era: ¿por qué lo había hecho Black?

_'¿Acaso no tenían un hijo?'_ Harry recordó de repente, sentándose con una taza de té en la mano, tomo nuevamente el periódico. Leyó el articulo dos veces más, intentando encontrar algo que aclarara las cosas. _'Merlín, pobre niño.'_ Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, considerando que tampoco había podido comunicarse adecuadamente con los hijos de Black.

Por otra parte, realmente no lo había intentado. Él había querido mantener a Tom lo más lejos posible de este tipo de familias, pero ¿era eso lo correcto, realmente? No era como si refugiarse lo hubiera ayudado cuando había estado en Hogwarts; por el contrario, se había salido de su camino e hizo cosas estúpidas e imprudentes solo para descubrir las cosas que otras personas habían querido ocultarle. No creía que Tom hiciera mejor si lo mantenían en la oscuridad, lo que significaba que... tal vez Harry debería acercarse a los Black nuevamente.

Y no hacerlo solo porque estaba aburrido. No creía que Black realmente lo atacaría, excepto, ¿estaba seguro El asesinato de los Malfoy había puesto en duda esa creencia completamente. Aun así, si lo hacía, bueno... Harry sabía que podía pelear. Y dado que todos pensaban que había sido Montague quien los había protegido del posible asesino, incluso podría tomar a Black por sorpresa si el hombre incluso pensaba en hacer algo.

Entonces, se acercaría a los niños Black, de alguna manera. Tal vez a través de Tom? ¿Debería acercarse también al pequeño Malfoy?¿Era sabio? ¿Estaba siendo un entrometido? ¿Estaba tratando de involucrarse en cosas que no le correspondían?

Era solo que... dejó todo en casa y viajó en el tiempo para asegurarse de que un niño tuviera la oportunidad de tener una buena vida. ¿Tal vez podría extender esa cortesía a otros niños a los que podría llegar sin que fuera extraño? Además, se lo prometió a Melania, incluso si hubiera descuidado su parte del trato hasta ahora.

_'Lo intentare,'_ decidió Harry. _'No con Malfoy, pero por lo menos con los otros. Además, quizás tener otros niños aquí cause que Tom se vuelva más sociable.'_ Tal vez. Improbable, pero con suerte.

Suspirando pesadamente y haciendo a un lado el periodico, Harry levantó la vista de las imágenes en movimiento justo a tiempo para ver un águila llegar a su ventana, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente con su inesperada apariencia. El pájaro, grande con plumas brillantes y un comportamiento extrañamente agresivo, picoteó el cristal lo suficiente como para que Harry temiera encontrar grietas. Cuando se apresuró a dejarlo entrar, simplemente dejó caer un sobre antes de extender sus alas nuevamente, y se fue volando sin esperar una respuesta.

_'¿Es una carta de Trelawney?'_ Harry se preguntó, tomando el sobre. No puede ser de Tom, ya que Hogwarts no tiene águilas. Trelawney nunca ha usado nada más que lechuzas, ¿pero de quien más podría ser?

_Querido Sr. Ryddle—_

La escritura no era familiar: grande, distinguida y elegante.

_Como habrá escuchado, mi hermano Marchosias y su esposa Eleanor fueron encontrados asesinados. Antes de que mi hermano se fuera para este viaje, me aconsejó que me comunicara con usted si algo andaba mal, o si sospechaba que había un peligro para mi vida. Si bien las circunstancias en las que acepté contactarlo son bastante diferentes de las que me encuentro en este momento, todavía he tomado la decisión de seguir el consejo de mi hermano y confiar en su juicio._

_Me gustaría conocerlo, ya que hay asuntos que me gustaría discutir con usted. Sospecho que usted y yo nos enfrentamos a un antagonista común cuya influencia continua en nuestras vidas será, en caso de que permanezca sin abordar, perjudicial. Como ambos tenemos personas que queremos proteger, ahora estoy bajo la custodia de mi sobrino Abraxas, y usted cuida de su, Thomas. Creo que abordar este problema debería tener prioridad._

_Me gustaría pedirle, por lo tanto, que se unas a mí para el desayuno de mañana. No necesita responder. Sinceramente espero verlo, pero si lo encuentro ausente, no lo sostendré en su contra. Entiendo que el peligro repele a las personas, y tomar medidas no está exento de riesgos._

_Le deseo lo mejor_

_Madeleine Malfoy_

Harry respiró hondo y volvió a leer la carta. La respuesta era obvia, ¿no? No había esperado ser contactado por uno de los dos Malfoy restantes, Merlín, eran tan pocos, pero no le importó. De hecho, era tranquilizador saber que había alguien más que también sabía que el verdadero problema en este momento no se limitaba a Grindelwald. No dudaba por un segundo que el antagonista al que se refería Madeleine Malfoy era Black.

Iba a visitarla mañana, entonces. No creía que esto fuera una trampa, e incluso si lo era, podría salir de ella. Debería haber sabido que la vida como observador no iba a ser suficiente, especialmente en tiempos de grandes conflictos como estos. Porque incluso si podía permanecer al margen hasta el final de la guerra, francamente, no quería. _De verdad no quería._

Estaba mal sentirse emocionado, ¿cierto? Pero Circe, realmente lo estaba. Solo un poco. No podía esperar para detener a Black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Princeford Pickwick Quinto era un hombre bajo y nervioso, cuyo sombrero temblaba junto con sus tartamudeos. Mirándolo, el ministro Fawley podía decir fácilmente por qué El Profeta había caído fuera del control de su actual editor, y en manos de políticos que querían poco más que tonterías sin sentido para distraer a la gente común.

Esto no significaba que El Profeta no publicara piezas importantes: ¿Los asesinatos de los Malfoy? Oportuno y preciso. ¿Un poco sobre la Vidente Trelawney? Desafortunado pero útil. ¿Todo lo demás sobre Grindelwald? También significativo, pero en ningún lugar tan abundante como debería ser. Debería haber una página completa dedicada a las actualizaciones diarias de las actividades de Grindelwald. Poner nervioso al mago al saber que estaba siendo rastreado. Era molesto que El Profeta no estuviera haciendo eso.

Por eso había invitado a Pickwick a tomar una taza de té en su oficina, con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso.

— Esto no quiere decir que su periódico estaría bajo el control del Ministerio, — dijo Fawley, observando mientras Pickwick bebía su té con grandes tragos. ¿Quién demonios tragaba el té así? — Considérelo un esfuerzo de colaboración, en realidad.

— No sé, Ministro, — dijo Pickwick vacilante, bajando la taza. — Entiendo de dónde viene con esta sugerencia, pero El Profeta no es una publicación política. Simplemente entregamos noticias diarias a la gente común.

— Los tiempos excepcionales requieren medidas excepcionales, — le dijo Fawley. — Escuché que las suscripciones para el trabajo han disminuido significativamente. Con las personas preocupadas por sus ingresos, aquellos que piensan que pueden leer El Profeta en sus casas de té favoritas lo harán, en lugar de gastar dinero en comprar sus propias copias. ¿Hasta dónde llegará eso, me pregunto? ¿En qué punto esta guerra con Grindelwald nos llevará a un punto donde solo se deben priorizar las necesidades? ¿Por qué comprar un periódico si debería comprar una botella de leche o una barra de pan? ¿Por qué comprar un periódico si es necesario ahorrar dinero para medicamentos y facturas?

— No... no llegará a eso, — dijo Pickwick, comenzando a sudar. — Nuestra guerra con Grindelwald no nos está dañando tanto. Sé lo que está pasando, ministro. La mayoría de los heridos en San Mungo son de la guerra Muggle, una guerra que no es de nuestra incumbencia y que no nos debe preocupar.

— Es un tonto si piensa eso, — respondió Fawley, sin molestarse en contener el desdén que sentía. — Sabe que la guerra ha puesto a algunas de nuestras personas en el hospital, usted mismo lo dijo. ¿Y sin embargo afirma que no nos afecta? ¿De qué otra manera explica sus finanzas fallidas? Sus clientes tienen otras prioridades ahora, y cuando eso se vuelva aún más evidente, sus patrocinadores también se irán. Y, sin embargo, no es sobre la guerra muggle la que le he pedido que informe más, sospecho que está más allá de las capacidades de sus periodistas. Es Grindelwald, que es una amenaza para toda nuestra sociedad...

— Digamos que sí, ¿verdad? — Pickwick intervino, con un brillo de pánico en los ojos. — ¿Y entonces qué? Apuntará a mis periodistas, ¡tal vez incluso a mí! ¿Quién querrá trabajar para mi periódico? ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Dónde estaré cuando Grindelwald venga por mi cabeza?

— Sirviendo a su país como debería, — le dijo Fawley. Personalmente, no consideraba que todas las muertes fueran pérdidas, ya que los hombres como Pickwick eran fáciles de reemplazar. — Me atrevo a suponer que Grindelwald no se dirigirá hacia usted independientemente de lo que haga. Y si no lo hace, sin duda seré consciente de la postura que ha elegido adoptar en estos tiempos terribles.

Pickwick tragó saliva y miró a Fawley con los ojos muy abiertos, con incredulidad escrita en su rostro. — ¡No puede chantajearme! — luego farfulló. — ¡Es el Ministro! ¡Esto no está permitido!

Fawley lo miro con desdén y descruzó las piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante en un movimiento que hizo que Pickwick tragara más fuerte esta vez y se apretara contra el respaldo de su asiento. — No lo chantajearé, — dijo Fawley. — Pero si no me gusta el sonido que usted y su periódico están haciendo a partir de ahora, me aseguraré de que nadie lo escuche.

— Es solo un jodido trapo de chismes, — dijo Pickwick, desesperado por no tener tanta responsabilidad. Estaba sudando a través de su camisa, con manchas húmedas visibles contra la tela azul claro. — Vamos, ministro. Escribimos teorías de conspiración y horóscopos y toda esa mierda. Claro, a veces alguien publica algo más relevante, como un asesinato o algo así, porque si no lo hacemos primero, nuestros lectores irán a otro lado. Pero no somos un... no un... ese tipo de periódico. No somos uno de esos... uno de esos elegantes periódicos con letras pequeñas que hablan de dinero y política. ¡Chismorreamos! ¡La única vez que hablamos de política es cuando alguien en el Ministerio atrapa con sus pantalones en un lugar donde no deberían estar! "

— Los tiempos cambian, — dijo Fawley. — Y usted también debería, y el periódico que dirige.

Pickwick cerró los ojos y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pecho para limpiarse la cara. Como una rana toro sudorosa y con la cara roja, inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, las mejillas se sacudían con cada exhalación. Parecía cerca de las lágrimas. Fawley, a quien no le gustaban las cosas feas o las personas feas, no podía reunir una pizca de simpatía por el hombre.

— Si hago esto, — dijo Pickwick finalmente, metiendo su pañuelo en uno de sus muchos bolsillos. — Si hago esto, tendrá que ayudarme. El Ministerio tendrá que ayudarme. Necesitaré dinero: dinero para pagarles a mis empleados lo suficiente como para que arriesguen sus vidas por esta mierda, y dinero suficiente para dirigir este espectáculo de mierda cuando mis patrocinadores políticos que no quieren que escriba sobre esto decidan marcharse.

—Dinero no es un problema que tenga mi ministerio, — respondió Fawley. — Será compensado…

— No, no, no compensado, — interrumpió Pickwick. — Compensado es una palabra vaga. Implica acción después del asunto. Necesito que me paguen por adelantado, regularmente. Necesito que me paguen dinero, galeones, no un equivalente en valor que no pueda ser cobrado.

Fawley suspiró y permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. Finalmente asintió. — Muy bien, — dijo. — Me aseguraré de que usted y sus empleados reciban apoyo financiero siempre que siga siendo un activo para el Ministerio. Haré que mi secretaria establezca una cita entre su contador y el mío, y ellos se encargarán de los aspectos prácticos. ¿Eso le satisface?

— No creo que mi satisfacción haya estado a discusión aquí, — respondió Pickwick amargamente, poniéndose de pie. — Pero supongo que lo hará. Buen día, ministro. No hagamos esto de nuevo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Harry llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo diferente que era ahora del tiempo que había estado allí durante la guerra. El edificio oscuro de aquellos días, o si aún no había llegado, ahora estaba blanco y lleno de luz, con exuberante vegetación y decoraciones doradas que brillaban cuando los rayos del sol los golpeaban. Los candelabros que colgaban de los techos parecían increíblemente pesados y elaborados, pero, por lo que Harry podía ver, ni una sola vez se repetía un patrón de diseño grabado.

— Me alegro de que pudiera venir.

Harry se sobresaltó, saliendo completamente de la chimenea de donde había salido, y miró a la mujer parada junto a una puerta abierta. — Sus palabras fueron convincentes, — le dijo Harry, deduciendo por la semejanza de que esta debía haber sido la hermana de Marchosias. — Creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Madeleine Malfoy sonrió, aunque no había alegría ni satisfacción en su rostro. En cambio, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que la siguiera, y fue solo cuando ella comenzó a moverse que él notó que confiaba en algún artilugio con ruedas para avanzar. Ella no parecía capaz de soportar su propio peso sin él. ¿Estaba ella enferma? — No se equivoca, señor Ryddle, — dijo la mujer. — Mi hermano confió en usted lo suficientemente bien como para darme su nombre si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, y ciertamente ha llegado el momento de eso. Creo que Black ha sido un poco... ha causado un poco de dolor de cabeza, ¿no?

— Definitivamente se podría decir eso, — acordó Harry justo cuando entraban en una habitación grande con un techo que se desvanecía en hojas de plátano suavemente susurrantes, y paredes pintadas en la imitación de una jungla, con pájaros y animales de todo tipo vagando sin problemas entre los árboles de pared a pared. En el centro había una mesa dorada ovalada rodeada por una disposición de sofás azul oscuro con diseños dorados. Les ofrecieron un hermoso desayuno y las tazas se llenaron de té en el momento en que ambos se sentaron.

— No lo aburriré con cosas innecesarias hoy, señor Ryddle, — dijo Malfoy. — Creo que Arcturus Black asesinó a mi hermano y su esposa.

— No estoy en desacuerdo, — respondió Harry fácilmente. — Y por favor, llámeme Harry. — Parecía fuera de lugar ser tan formal cuando se hablaba de asesinato.

— Madeleine, — dijo Malfoy, asintiendo bruscamente. — ¿Ha llegado a una conclusión similar por su cuenta, entonces?

— No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que Grindelwald asesinara a su hermano, — dijo Harry con calma, pensando profundamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. No estaba seguro de cuán confiable era realmente Madeleine Malfoy, pero dudaba que ella estuviera tratando de hacer algo más que vengar a su hermano. — Sin embargo, según los informes, se confirma que fueron los hombres de Grindelwald quienes lo hicieron. No estoy seguro, obviamente, pero creo que la razón debe haber venido de otra fuente. Y la única persona que es muy probable que participe en algo como esto es Arcturus Black. Yo solo... no sé cuál es su juego final. ¿Qué busca Black?

— Lo que busca es algo que podemos descubrir más adelante, — dijo Madeleine, — lo que tenemos que resolver ahora, o pronto, en cualquier caso, es qué hacer con él. ¿Cuánta historia previa tienes con Black, exactamente?

Harry se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo describirlo mejor, antes de que finalmente comenzara con. — Estaba en mejores términos con su esposa.

— ¿Melania? — Dijo Madeleine, visiblemente sorprendida. — Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. Ella odia a los mestizos.

— Ella odiaba más a su esposo, — respondió Harry. — Él fue quien la mató, ya sabe, eso, ¿verdad? Melania sabía que algo le iba a pasar, sabía que la iba a matar y me pidió que cuidara a sus hijos. No he podido hacerlo, con Black de pie en el camino, pero... sí. Eso es... ella sabía que él quería matarla, y sabía que quería lastimarme, y eso es lo que nos hizo trabajar juntos en primer lugar.

Madeleine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de que pareciera relajarse y sentirse más a gusto. — No se preocupe, nos aseguraremos de que termines contactando a Orion y Lucretia Black también. Ambos son bastante mayores que tu Thomas, y ciertamente mayores que Abraxas. Sin embargo, creo que apreciarán la presencia de un adulto que no sea su padre.

— Eso espero, — suspiró Harry, sintiéndose culpable por no haber contactado a los dos niños antes. — ¿Tiene un plan en mente con respecto a Arcturus Black?

— Necesitamos ser astutos, — dijo Madeleine. — También necesitaremos la ayuda de bastantes personas. Lo investigaré, no se preocupe. Arcturus es un hombre poderoso y rico, y queremos asegurarnos de que enfrentará las peores y más severas consecuencias por todo lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Todo? — Repitió Harry. ¿Sabía ella algo más que Black había hecho? No es que Harry lo dudara: la lista de crímenes del hombre probablemente era más larga de lo que podía imaginar.

— Nadie comienza con un doble asesinato, — dijo Madeleine, con voz firme. — Y ahora usted me dice, bueno, me confirma, aunque lo sospechábamos, que él también mató a su esposa. Alguien que ve el asesinato como una opción fácil y siempre viable para resolver problemas, definitivamente ha recurrido a otros delitos para satisfacer diferentes necesidades.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

— Creo que para los dos nuestra prioridad radica en mantener a nuestros hijos seguros, — continuó Madeleine. — Mientras están en Hogwarts, no debemos preocuparnos por ellos. Por eso sugiero que, sea lo que sea lo que planeemos, hagamos nuestros movimientos durante el año escolar. Planeamos para el próximo verano y comenzamos una vez que los niños regresen a Hogwarts.

— ¿Tiene que saber que somos nosotros los que hacemos los movimientos? — Harry preguntó, pensando en una posible forma de comenzar incluso antes. — Si podemos convencer al Ministerio de vigilarlo, eso ya será una carga para él. Podemos hacer que su vida sea lo más incómoda posible, de modo que cuando hagamos nuestros movimientos, él se distraiga demasiado por esos inconvenientes como para darse cuenta de que incluso estamos pensando en él.

Fue entonces cuando Harry vio la primera sonrisa genuina y satisfecha en el rostro de Madeleine. La bruja asintió, complacida. — Muy bien, — dijo. — Tengo... amigos trabajando en el Ministerio. Puedo comunicarme con ellos y trabajar en eso. ¿Qué tan bueno es en un duelo? Por si acaso, debemos estar preparados por si él quiere hacer algo o atacarnos físicamente. Yo no puedo luchar ¿Usted puede?

Ante esto, Harry sonrió. — Si tiene un pensadero, puedo mostrarte qué tan bien.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_GRINDELWALD: ASESINATO EN TIEMPOS DE VIOLENCIA_

_ASESINATO DE PROMINENTE FAMILIA MÁGICA LEVANTA PREGUNTAS - ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL PROXIMO OBJETIVO?_

_MAPEANDO A UN LOCO: ¿DÓNDE EN EUROPA AHORA ESTÁ GRINDELWALD?_

— El tono seguramente cambió después de los asesinatos de los Malfoy, — dijo Lestrange, entrecerrando los ojos al equipo practicante de Quidditch de Slytherin. — Por un momento, unirse a Grindelwald había parecido una opción viable. Pero con esto, de ninguna manera una familia británica respetuosa se uniría a él ahora.

Tom, que se había molestado en asistir a la práctica del equipo de Quidditch solo para mantener las apariencias, asintió. Ver a Nott volar alrededor de la cancha era increíblemente aburrido, pero se había dado cuenta, como lo demostró con Nott cuando él y Lestrange se habían alineado, que era necesario. Porque si quisiera ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza de lidiar con las estúpidas opiniones de las personas estúpidas, necesitaría presentarse de una manera que atrajera a las personas lo suficiente como para que tomaran sus opiniones en serio y las aceptaran sin mucha lucha. Si eso significaba que tenía que mantener su rostro bajo control, sonreír ocasionalmente y fingir interés de vez en cuando, apretaría los dientes y lo haría porque a la larga seguramente sería beneficioso.

— Quiero decir, es alarmante, — dijo Avery. — No es que los Malfoy incluso hayan criticado a Grindelwald públicamente. Demonios, ¿no pensaba la gente que ya estaban del lado de él? Ahora la gente no sabe si son, sin saberlo, culpables de lo que aparentemente fueron culpable los Malfoy. ¿Qué pasa si todo lo que Grindelwald quería era debilitar nuestras filas? Ese razonamiento solo haría que cualquier otra familia prominente que salga de Gran Bretaña sea un objetivo inmediato también.

— Mi padre canceló su viaje a París debido a esto, — dijo Mulciber, y Tom se sorprendió al unirse a la conversación. — A mamá le resulta un gran inconveniente que no pueda enviarlo donde su amante por una semana más. Ella me envió seis páginas llenas de quejas por tener que soportarlo personalmente ahora. Leer esas páginas me llevó casi una hora de mi siesta.

— ¿Por qué tiene una amante francesa de todos modos? — Avery preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Mamá odia a los franceses, — respondió alegremente Mulciber. — Entonces lo está haciendo para fastidiarla. A ella no le importa, por supuesto. Dejamos que tenga sus pequeñas victorias.

— ¿No te importa? — Pucey quería saber. — ¡Si mi padre tuviera sus asuntos tan públicamente, mi madre seguramente se sentiría humillada!

— ¿Has conocido a mis padres? — Mulciber replicó. — El día que mi padre de alguna manera reúna la capacidad de humillar a mi madre es el día en que Merlín se levanta de la muerte y tira un basurero sobre el escritorio de Dippet. A ella no le importa. Tampoco me importa, siempre y cuando no ocurran accidentes que amenacen mi herencia.

— Quieres decir que no te importará hasta que nazca un hermanastro, — dijo Lestrange. Mulciber se encogió de hombros.

— La vida es temporal, — dijo, y Tom sintió una ola de aprobación pura por la solución práctica implícita que su amigo había presentado.

— Es un mal momento para que este tipo de sombra se proyecte sobre los viajes, — suspiró Pucey. — Para que nos preocupemos si podemos viajar fuera de Gran Bretaña sin ser asesinados. Mis planes de verano se arruinaran por completo si esto continúa. ¿Qué te parece, Tom? Tu tutor es un Testigo, ¿no? ¿Crees que podrá viajar con seguridad?

A Tom realmente no le gustaba hablar de Harry con sus compañeros, a menos que tuviera que recordarles el prestigioso trabajo que desempeñaba el hombre. Harry no era asunto suyo, y no le hubiera gustado nada más que rechazar su pregunta, especialmente con Mulciber cerca. Excepto que no podía hacer eso, porque estaba trabajando en su imagen. Merlín, ya estaba empezando a odiar toda la idea.

— Harry está viajando normalmente, — dijo Tom. — Sin embargo, en general, la idea de que debemos dejar de viajar para no ser asesinados por Grindelwald es pura especulación.

— Eso es cierto, — estuvo de acuerdo Prince. — No sabemos en qué estaban involucrados los Malfoy, después de todo.

— No creo que sea una cuestión de en qué estaban involucrados los Malfoy, — dijo Tom. — Creo que la pregunta más importante es: ¿quién se beneficia de la desaparición de los Malfoy? — Así es como lo razonaba, de todos modos. Después de todo: ¿qué mejor momento para asesinar a alguien que ahora, cuando había un loco asesino corriendo por ahí?

— Prácticamente cualquiera que se les opusiera políticamente, — murmuró Rosier, antes de asentir lentamente de acuerdo. Era la primera vez que mostraba algún tipo de reconocimiento hacia la presencia de Tom. — Por lo tanto, puede que ni siquiera fuera Grindelwald.

— O podrían ser sus hombres, pero aceptó hacer que esto suceda a cambio de algo más, — dijo Tom. — No puedo empezar a adivinar quién podría está haciendo tratos con Grindelwald. Entonces, ¿quién podría beneficiarse de la desaparición de Malfoy?

— Esa es una larga lista de personas, — dijo Avery. — Fawley, es uno.

— Te lo prometo, Al, — se burló Lestrange, — el Ministro de Magia no está trabajando con Grindelwald para...

— No dije eso, imbécil, — espetó Avery, causando que Pucey y Prince jadearan. — Merlín, ¿por qué no puedo decir una maldita cosa sin que tu…

— Si estás ansioso por un duelo, entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo, — le respondió Lestrange, con la cara ahora roja de ira, con la varita apretada con fuerza en la mano. Tom observó a los dos mirarse el uno al otro, y se mordió la lengua para evitar sonreír.

— ¿Vas a poner fin a eso? — Mulciber susurró, inclinándose más cerca, justo cuando Pucey se volvió para mirar a Tom con una expresión suplicante en su rostro. — ¿O te quedarás atrás conmigo y verás el caos?

—Tom, —llamó Pucey antes de que Tom le dijera algo a Mulciber. — ¡Pon fin a esto!

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ni Dorian ni Al necesitan que hable por ellos, — respondió Tom, antes de continuar: — Aunque creo que hay formas más productivas de competir que mostrar tanta hostilidad en público, donde todas las demás Casas pueden ver. En lugar de pelear entre ellos, ¿por qué no elegir un equipo de Quidditch de una casa diferente para sabotear, ahora que la Copa está a menos de un mes? Quien lo haga mejor ganará una disculpa del perdedor. De esa manera, ambos tendrán una oportunidad justa, las otras Casas perderán y ninguno de los dos resultará herido.

—No está mal, —dijo Mulciber, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Ideas, muchachos?

—Elegiré a Ravenclaw, —dijo Avery. —Esos imbéciles no sabrán lo que les espera.

—Entonces elegiré a Hufflepuff, —dijo con desdén Lestrange. —Los Gryffindors son demasiado paranoicos. Veremos quién lo hace mejor, Avery.

—Está bien, ahora qué, —susurró Mulciber, inclinándose de nuevo más cerca de Tom, sus ojos aún enfocados en sus enojados compañeros de clase. —Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw pierden, ¿cómo determinarán el ganador?

Tom, aprovechando la oportunidad de que otros estuvieran ocupados con la hostilidad vocal entre Avery y Lestrange, se volvió hacia Mulciber y finalmente permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —Fácil, —dijo. —Tú y yo, nadie más sabrá sobre esto, ayudaremos a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a ganar, y sabotearemos a Gryffindor.

No le importaba un poco el Quidditch, pero le importaba mucho ganar. Y había mucho que ganar aquí.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry no creía haberse sentido tan emocionado hace tiempo. Estába emocionado de hacer algo productivo, algo más allá de viajar a lugares para simplemente ver las cosas suceder, nunca hacer nada para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y no era como si él estuviera de alguna manera abrumadoramente ocupado salvando al mundo de sí mismo, no. Era solo que si había algo que podía hacer, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Cuando regresó de su reunión con Madeleine Malfoy, encontró una misión de Trelawney esperándolo, sostenido en el pico de una lechuza que lo esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta. Era como si el universo intentara recordarle su papel aquí: simplemente observar, observar y presenciar que sucedan cosas. Bueno, iba a estar bien observando lo que fuera a lo que le enviaran como Testigo, porque ahora tenía algo más que esperar. Algo que hacer para sentir menos que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Era una suerte que las vacaciones de verano comenzarían pronto, ya que probablemente necesitaría el acuerdo de Tom antes de hacer mucho por los niños Black. ¿Qué tan pronto debería enviarle la carta a Tom? ¿Qué debería decir exactamente? ¿Tal vez si le hiciera creer a Tom que era algo en lo que él podría tomar la delantera, el chico dejaría que sucediera sin resistencia o intriga?

'_Intentare y veré que pasa,'_ Harry decidió, sacando la misión de su sobre. En lo que respectaba a la descripción de la misión, no parecía algo que requiriera mucho tiempo. Lo que significaba que tendría mucho tiempo para concentrarse en otras cosas, como averiguar qué decirle a Tom en una carta y qué tipo de sugerencias podría darle a Madeleine Malfoy con respecto a sus planes futuros. La bruja había estado encantada después de ver algunos recuerdos de él en duelos, y después parecía mucho más enérgica. Sin mencionar que se sentía realmente bien que alguien supiera un poco de las cosas que podía hacer en un campo de batalla. Volar por debajo del radar era genial, pero Merlín no le gustaba ser subestimado además que era muy agotador.

Harry no era un Vidente, obviamente. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar en su vida muy drásticamente y muy pronto.

Y realmente no podía esperar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

NT: Esto es todo hasta ahora, a medida que la autora suba más capitulo, los traduciré y los subiré. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y en especial a aquellos que comentan. Lamentablemente no subiré ninguna historia nueva porque no he podido conseguir permisos para traducciones así que si a alguien se le ocurre alguna avíseme y veré si puedo conseguir el permiso


End file.
